


The Right Way Around (Book one)

by rhysmorgen



Series: The Right Way Around [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All Disorders Written Accurately (I'm a psychology major k?), Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Typical Violence, Depression Disorder, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopefully some comedy, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Insomnia Disorder, Just give this story a chance, M/M, Madara is an evil bastard, Multi, Non-cannon relationships, Nothing is really planned out, Obito is a victim of Madara's, Occasional fluff, PROBABLY MORE TO BE ADDED TO ADDITIONAL CAUSE STORY IS CRAZY AND LONG, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Some dubious consent, Story has a mind of its own, Time Travel, brief on and off non-con, dark story, naruto - Freeform, non-canon typical violence, occasional abuse, please?, some canon relationships, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 285,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysmorgen/pseuds/rhysmorgen
Summary: SUMMARY:Naruto has been kidnapped by Madara and held hostage after years of battle. Naruto and Kurama create a seal within the mindscape to escape not only his cell but also their time. They intend to go into the past to fix everything and stop Tobi and Madara before they can start collecting the bijuu and starting the Fourth Shinobi War.------This is another time travel fanfic. It's my first on Ao3, only because I've never shared my fanfics before. I'm also putting this on Wattpad under the pseudo of Jinchuu-kun. I've always kept my own little private archive of fanfic fantasies. I've been reading so many lately and so many that are amazing. They inspired me to throw my hat into the ring of time travel Naruto fics. I hope you guys enjoy it.I don't have a set schedule for updating, I know I'll never stick to it. I'll try to update as steadily as possible. I'm in Uni right now, so take pity.------Naruto is a trademark of VIZ Media, story and original characters are copyright 2002 Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved.I only own the time-travel concept and canon-divergence and all that.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, I've written fanfics before, just never published it for anyone's viewing pleasure. This will be my first time sharing my writing via fanfic. I've also role played online for about a decade or so. If that helps ease your minds at all.
> 
> Anyways, this jumps right into the deep end fast. This chapter has some of those warnings that were mentioned in the tags. If you guys need me to do warnings or specific markers in the story to let you know that things are getting dark, lemme know.
> 
> I welcome all comments and suggestions. Just please keep it civil, if you don't mind. Don't forget to give kudos too! Unless you hate it, then just ignore this. Hah :D
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto stirred in his sleep, mumbling quietly. "Sa..su..ke.. why?" He whimpered, his fingers twitching as though he were trying to grab onto something.

"Naruto!" There was only one person who ever said his name like that. And it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The way he said it held such weight, one couldn't tell if the taller boy wanted to kill, devour, conquer, or love the blond. He said it with such emphasis, one could almost mistake it for passion. No one ever said his name quite like the missing-nin.

The sound of his name caused the blond to jerk awake, panting, a light sheen of cold sweat covering him. His white shirt, sticking to his damp skin, his boxers like a second skin due to the sweat. He groaned, bringing his forearm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath and calm down. His hands were trembling ever-so-slightly, and his whole body felt weak.

Ever since they had found Sasuke again after Sai joined Team Kakashi, he had been plagued with nightmares. When Sasuke had first left, his nightmares and dreams consisted of bringing the lost teammate home, their friendship rekindling and their brotherhood becoming stronger than ever. But now? His nightmares were filled with Sasuke killing him in different ways, some completely psychotic, others swift and painless. Then there were the dreams that he couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried. Those dreams consisted of Sasuke cornering him, pinning him to a wall, or backing him against something solid. He would give Naruto a brief speech that he didn't care about Konoha or Naruto, then he would lean in letting their lips brush against each other as he would speak of how he wanted to feel Naruto's hot blood on his fingers, and staining his blade. Then he would kiss the blond in such a dominatingly dark way that Naruto couldn't even process what was happening. And just as he thought Sasuke was going to do something intimate or brotherly, he would find a kunai slammed into his heart, and Sasuke's insane cackle filling his ears as he slid down the wall, bleeding out.

The nightmare he had just sprung from, had been one much like that. Only this time, Sasuke had slammed him into the ground, pinning him to the broken ground as he caressed the blond's left cheek, leaning in, and giving his speech of needing nothing but revenge, for he was an avenger. Then he kissed Naruto deeply, pressing his whole body to the blond's, crushing him into the broken rocks before his hand had slid around Naruto's throat, and while he continued to kiss him, Sasuke choked the life from him, taking his last breath. Just as Naruto died, he had jerked awake, much to his relief.

Naruto couldn't understand his dreams, he didn't understand the sexuality of it, the intensity of it. It made no sense to him. Then again, Naruto had been obsessed with becoming the greatest shinobi the village had ever seen. So things like romance, sex, intimacy, relationships, and the like, never crossed his mind. Well, it did on occasion, mainly when he saw Sakura or the pink haired female was nice to him. But it would quickly vanish when he would remember how desperately she loved Sasuke. Which then brought the question to the forefront of his mind, was he trying to live out Sakura's dreams through his own twisted nightmares? Or was he so desperate for the lost connection with Sasuke, that it was beginning to mutate and twist into something..else?

Groaning, the arm over his eyes shifted so that his hand could grip into his hair tightly. He clenched his eyes closed as he growled quietly, baring his teeth as he rolled over, and then proceeded to scream into his pillow, his free hand punching his mattress. He was thankful today was a day off for him. He wasn't sure he could focus on a mission or anything intense today.

He felt his bottom lip quiver and he growled in annoyance, biting into his lip firmly. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, he paused, staring at his pillow, his sheet slowly slipping from his body. He could see the damp print of his body on his bed. Had the nightmare been that bad for him? Well, considering his clothes were stuck to him like glue, he figured that question was answered easily enough.

Sighing, he got up from his bed, a warm breeze flowing through his open window and providing him with some relief from the sweat caked on him. With another, softer, sigh he grabbed a towel from his dresser and headed to his shower. He dropped the towel off before turning and going over to the toilet room. Opening the door he entered the small space and quickly relieved his bladder. Flushing the toilet, he numbly turned around and shuffled back into the shower room. Stripping down, he kicked the wet pile of clothing out of the shower room, it hit his kitchen cabinets with a wet smack and then a blob-like thump as it landed on the floor. _Ew..._

Naruto shivered as the air was cooler than his skin and sweat, making him quickly hurry under the warm spray of his showerhead. Closing his eyes he just stood under the spray, letting the warmth relax him and ease some of his tension away. The tension and panic from his dream ebbed away from him, the waterfall of warmth from his shower washing it down the drain. Letting out a long, slow breath, focusing on his breathing he felt himself grounded and centered once again.

His fingers smoothed his messy, somewhat shaggy locks back and that was when he froze. His eyes snapped open and he stumbled back, out of the spray of water. This was all wrong! He looked around frantically, his hands tightening in his hair. How had he missed it earlier in bed?! He'd gripped his hair then as well, maybe the panic of nightmare had clouded his ability to realize... He was in a genjutsu. Swallowing tightly he left his shower room, not caring he was naked. He had to figure this out! Panic spiked in him so fast he lost the strength in his legs and landed against the hardwood floor with a small cry of surprise and horror. How long had he been in this genjutsu!? He fell forward onto his hands, his body shuddering and trembling as he tried to calm down again. He wasn't even 16! He was 31! His hair was nearly a buzzcut! This was all wrong!

And like a tidal wave, reality crashed into him, slamming the air from his lungs. He was with Madara... He had been, essentially, kidnapped right from the battlefield. The war had never slowed down, Madara had seemed downright determined to get Naruto and the Kyuubi. He especially wanted the Kyuubi, but never for the reasons everyone thought. Naruto and Kurama both knew what that vile, overpowered, evil man wanted with them, with Kurama. It had nothing to do with the juubi or Kaguya. Hell, Madara flat out fucking murdered Zetsu the moment he had snagged Naruto and Zetsu had ordered Madara to drain the Kyuubi from Naruto.

From within himself, he felt Kurama stir and he sobbed out a cry of relief, gripping his fingers into his stomach, over the seal. "Kurama.." He whispered weakly. "We're in another of his genjutsu..." He felt the other anger roll within him and the panic despair at being at Madara's mercy. Naruto echoed the sentiment, tears trailing down his cheeks slowly.

He heard a deep, sickly amused chuckle from somewhere and his eyes widened. He stood up quickly and looked around his fake room, panic swelling in his chest. Kurama's chakra roiled within him and he shivered from the calming feel of the fox's furious warmth. Together, the two of them flared a blast of the chakra, combining the blue and red with a violent purple blasting out from them. Nothing happened though... Naruto whimpered with the edging feeling of desperation. His fingers flew to his throat, feeling nothing there, but he knew better. Madara had slapped a chakra suppressing collar on him the moment he'd gotten the blond to his network of caves he was currently calling home. It was more like a bunker built into the base of a mountain that went down into the ground instead of up throughout the mountain.

The room rippled with a rainbow haze, like trying to stare through a prism while it was reflecting light. His stomach churned and he felt bile rising in his throat. The genjutsu slammed down fast, making Naruto disoriented and violently ill. He lurched forward onto his hands, emptying the non-existent contents of his stomach on the stone floor. Shoulder length blond hair swung forward, some bile streaking into a few locks of his hair. He grimaced, eyeing the vile substance as he sat back on his calves trying to steady his breathing. The room, more like a cell, was about the average size of a master bedroom, a king size bed in one corner, a bathroom with a shower room connected to it on the other side of the room, a dresser against the wall as the bed, and a small dining table near the door, bolted to the floor, along with the chairs.

Actually, every piece of furniture was bolted down. Madara had had to do that the first time he had underestimated Naruto and Kurama's strength, even when their chakra was suppressed. They had grabbed at every piece of furniture they could and promptly chucked the thing right at Madara to keep him away. So Madara had had Tobi bolt everything down.

That was another thing that was just...sad. Poor Obito wasn't allowed to go by his actual name, he had to remain going by Tobi, and was forced to continue wearing his mask. The old orange one too, not the fancy white one that Naruto had broken years ago. Obito had been broken of his devotion to Madara and the great plan. He had even saved Kakashi's life, forfeiting his own. Except he didn't get to die and be reunited with Rin. No, Madara had fled with him, saved him again and then put an enslaving seal on the back of his neck, right at the nape. It made Obito unwillingly submit to Madara and his will, even if he was perfectly aware of everything around him. If he resisted Madara it shot agonizing pain throughout his spinal column, bringing the man to his knees in haggard cries.

Madara didn't share Naruto and Kurama, not like others would consider sharing him. He didn't let anyone else touch Naruto, and they weren't even allowed to acknowledge Kurama existed. But every once in a while Madara would force Naruto to pleasure Obito, usually with oral sex. And while the blond pleasured Obito, Madara would take the precious Nanadaime from behind, harshly and unforgiving, making him choke on Obito in the process. Afterward, Madara would lock them both in the room, not letting them escape the awkwardness, the self-hate, or even the way they both felt filthy and didn't want to look at each other. He forced them to face one another while keeping them completely naked. He was a twisted man...

Naruto looked around his 'bedroom' and sank back against the cold stone wall, closing his eyes as he gasped for breaths. "Ku-Kurama... we have to get out of here.." He closed his eyes, trying to settle himself enough to sink into his mindscape. His whole body was shaking as he tried to get into a meditative state. Whimpering in desperation at Kurama, the other acquiesced and pulled Naruto forcibly into the mindscape.

As soon as he landed a tail wrapped around him and large muzzle nuzzled his side gently. "Kit.." The deep rumble of the fox vibrated against Naruto's body, trying to convey caring and protectiveness.

Naruto curled into the muzzle, his fingers gripping at the shorter fur there. His voice was barely a whisper, cracked and weak. "How's the seal...?"

Bloodshot red eyes looked up into the slitted red of Kurama's. The fox nodded towards the grassy field of the mindscape. Naruto turned in that direction, staring at the field but unwilling to move just yet. At first Naruto's mindscape had been that filthy sewer, then once the two had connected and gotten closer over the years, it shifted into a sprawling, lush land. The area was surrounded in Konoha trees with a small valley of grass that led to a large lake. Off to the side of the lake was a small collection of large hills with a cave in the biggest one where Kurama slept. The sky used to be always lit up with bright sun, sometimes it would be cloudy, but generally, it was perfect weather. Since being in Madara's possession it's been stuck at a dark overcast dusk. Most of the trees looked burned or decayed. The grass valley was still fairly intact except for the massive seal that was slowly being formed in its center.

Letting out a long sigh he slowly moved from Kurama and shakily headed to the seal they had been working on. Moving to the center of the seal he looked around the inner portions within feet of the center. Slowly turning in a circle, his jaw clenching tightly as he checked the symbols and lines for probably the hundredth time. From there he slowly moved along the northern portion of the seal, checking over the work he had accomplished on it. He reached the end of it and tilted his head, the north side was complete it seemed. Nodding with a mild relief he turned and headed down the west portion to its end, confirming its completion as well. Then down to the south section, also still in perfect condition. Finally, he trailed along the east section until he reached the end that was still blank.

The whole process took nearly an hour to walk the whole thing. The seal was massive, about a quarter mile in every direction, it was a lot of ground to cover. Sighing heavily he turned to the portion of the east seal that would connect into the very last pieces. He could use chakra within his body and his mindscape, but he could not pull his chakra out of himself or use it in a weaponized manner. So he was stuck with being able to heal himself, talk to Kurama, and enter his mindscape, and within his mindscape, he could everything as though he were in the world and unhindered. So he formed a small softball sized Rasengan and began carving into the ground to finish off the seal. This took a couple hours more before he finished it off and the entire seal flashed with blue and red chakra, almost sparkling like fireworks as he stood up to look over the vastness of it. Kurama had been curled up by the lake watching Naruto finish it off. When it flashed he sat up, being able to see all of it while Naruto could only see portions of it and its powerful glow.

"You did it, kit.." Kurama purred encouragingly, pride in his voice. "And it was smart of you to suggest we start filtering our chakra into it while working on it. It cut down a lot of time." He offered a gentle fox grin, taking a couple steps to reach the blond, he leaned down and nuzzled the young man's back as though he were patting it like a job well done.

Naruto gave the fox one of his famous grins even if it wasn't full and bright like it should have been. Still, it was the first time in a long time that Naruto had smiled, let alone like that. So Kurama wasn't going to complain.

"How much chakra does it need to be ready?" Kurama asked softly, not wanting to break the calm, satisfied air surrounding them.

Heaving a sigh Naruto frowned a bit. "Probably another week worth, but like....full chakra flowing into it." He clenched his jaw, staring at the glowing seal. "As it nears its full state it'll start showing on my body.. and then we'll have to move impossibly fast so Ma-...Madara doesn't stop us." He struggled with saying that venomous man's name. It felt like poison on his tongue.

Kurama nodded in thought, a rumble emanating from him as he tilted his head. "And if...if I focused all of my chakra on the seal?" The question was incredibly heavy. Kurama was asking if he took all of his efforts to help Naruto handle Madara and instead focused on the seal, would it be ready sooner and could Naruto handle having to take all of the man's violence and violation. So, of course, Kurama was hesitant to even ask something like this of his kit. Even though Naruto was 31-years-old, he was still so young.

Stiffening for a moment Naruto stood in silence, staring at Kurama's chest as his jaw muscles twitched under his skin drawing attention to the fact he was firmly clenching his teeth. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled just as slowly before he nodded. "It'd speed things up drastically..." he paused, trying to decide if he really wanted to take on all of Madara himself while Kurama fed the seal. Closing his eyes he felt the heat of unshed tears pressing at him. He didn't want to do it, but if he did, they'd escape so much faster. "I can handle... _him_." His words bit the air like an enraged snap of Kurama's teeth. It even made the fox flinch ever-so-slightly, going unnoticed by the blond.

With a nod, Kurama let out a sigh before his head snapped up and to the left, a low growl carrying into the air around them, vibrating with hatred and murderous intent. This snapped Naruto to attention and his eyes widened. _Oh_ _god_... _he's_ _here_... Sure enough, Naruto was violently yanked from his Mindscape via Madara's infernal Sharingan.

He slammed back into awareness with a small cry, vivid blue meeting red, and black. A twisted smirk lined Madara's mouth, "Hello little one.." His voice a deep baritone, no matter how sexy and deep it was, it now sent a cold slimy chill down Naruto's spine. "Talking to my wicked little Kitsune again? Maybe I should pay him a visit..." He chuckled darkly, combing his fingers through surprisingly clean blond hair.

When had Madara done that? How had they not noticed he was doing things until he was grabbing Naruto back into awareness? This was a terrifying new development. Had they gotten that weak? Or was Madara doing something different to hide from them? They could still sense chakra, intent, and especially Madara. They were fine-tuned to the man. So, how...?

Blue eyes became unfocused as he tried to figure out how the hell Madara had gone under their radar, but that was a short-lived reprieve into his own thoughts because Madara noticed and he didn't like being shoved into the background of Naruto or Kurama's attention. He growled viciously and yanked Naruto to him by his metal collar, crushing the younger males lips with his own, claiming him in one violent kiss that was all teeth, tongue, and growls. He bit into Naruto's bottom lip earning a satisfying cry of pain from the blond. He smirked at him as he broke the kiss, his thumb rubbing the bruised and now bleeding lip.

"That's much better." He purred the words with a sickening joy. He licked gently at the blood slowly beading from the bitten lip, earning a disgusted cringe from the other which he only chuckled at in return.

_"Keep him distracted kit... I'm flooding the seal with everything I have as fast as I can... We're leaving this Sage forsaken place and time if it's the last thing I fucking do."_

_"I... I'll try.. please... hurry Kurama..."_

Naruto knew how to keep Madara's attention on him. He had to struggle, resist, and mock Madara. Every time he did that, the black-haired Uchiha lost his god damn mind and forced Naruto into submission.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Naruto bit out the words, shoving Madara away before a resounding **_SLAP_** echoed through the room.

Not since he had first been taken had Naruto ever struck Madara, let alone slapped the man right across his cheek. It was so shocking and unexpected that the two stared at each other in amazement. Naruto couldn't believe he had actually **_SLAPPED_** the man! And Madara couldn't believe the nerve of the little shit. Where had this sudden fight come from? His jaw clenched and red and black eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto instantly filled with unending panic as he suddenly scrambled to get away from the black-haired man. His nails scrapped on the hard floor as he tried to get into a standing position so he could run across the room. He made it to the other side of the room just in time to get slammed into it from a full-powered body slam from Madara. He hit the stone wall hard enough to crack it from floor to ceiling in a spider web. He gasped as he connected with the unrelenting wall, not even able to cry out from the pain vibrating through his weakened body. He was positive he had bone fractures in several places as well a few cracked ribs.

"You stupid little fuck." The words were growled into his ear threatening and dominant.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed with a pathetic whimper as he tried to breathe normally once more. Madara snarled, biting into Naruto's neck in a crazed and violent manner, marking the younger male once again. He tasted blood on his tongue and moaned at the sweet taste, sucking on the wound as he ground his hips to Naruto's ass. Forcing the blond to feel the hardening arousal pressing along his clothed backside, the thick length managing to press along the crevice.

He struggled in Madara's hold with a pitiful cry knowing it would do nothing but fuel the sickness in the large man. Madara pulled from Naruto's neck lapping at the blood still beading up from the bite mark, his hands moving to shove the thin linen pants down, the loose fabric dropping to the floor in a heap.

Madara put one hand at the center of Naruto's naked shoulder blades while he freed himself from the confines of his own pants. "Seems you need another lesson on submission little one.." As soon as the last two words left his mouth he forced himself inside of the blond with a ferocity that should never be in an intimate act.

Naruto let out a blood-chilling scream as he felt the man rip into him, thrusting to the hilt in one smooth motion. His nails clawed down the stone, breaking and streaking blood along the cracks his body had made in the cold surface. Tears bursting forth as he tried to suck in air. Madara kept his left hand pressing Naruto's chest to the wall, his right hand moved to grip his right hip in a bruising tightness as he set the vicious pace of slamming into the other relentlessly. Every thrust burying him to the base, then pulling nearly all the out only to slam right back in.

Kurama growled in Naruto's mind dumping every ounce of his power and desperation into filling the damn seal as fast as he possibly could. He could feel the mind of his kit breaking further than it already had and it was scaring the fox. He narrowed his blood red eyes, letting out a shattering roar as he blasted the seal with everything he had. The seal flared in a bright poisonous purple, filling the area with its vibrancy and darkness all at once.

Naruto's skin suddenly lined with every mark, swirl, line, and kanji of his seal. From the tip of his head to the tips of his toes. Inky purple contrasting against his fading tanned skin. He had been in this cell long enough that years of sunshine had faded, he was closer to Shikamaru's skin tone than his brilliant sun-kissed tone. Madara opened his eyes when he felt the power flare from the supposedly destroyed blond. He growled in anger and shock. What was happening!? What were those lines and marks!? It couldn't be!

He slammed his arousal deep into Naruto and pressed his lips to the ear of the other. "You're not going anywhere, either of you." He gripped Naruto close to him, pinning him between the wall and his tall, muscled form.

Naruto struggled, gasping and pushing back against Madara, trying to get free. He couldn't be touching the other! It could cause Madara to tag along with them! And he couldn't go where they were going! _No! No no no no no!_

The seal sucked at what was left of Naruto and Kurama's chakra until there was a loud, deafening boom and a bright golden light that enveloped the room. Naruto screamed, Kurama's roar mixing into it as they felt themselves twisted, burned, and melted all at once. And just like that... everything went black, no sound, all senses cut off from everything and everyone. The world ceases to exist while still existing in an endless infinity of time, dimension, and space.

\-----------

A/N: 

Heh....warned you. And I also ended with a cliffhanger. I know, I'm a jerk. Please forgive me?

Also, if there are mistakes, lemme know. I am proof-reading this myself and I can reread each chapter 10+ times and still manage to miss something and end up having to go back and fix it AGAIN. I would rather my story read smoothly without mistakes than have anyone stutter over a sentence because I used a word twice, totally typoed, or missed a word completely. I have dyslexia, so...shit happens.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has landed. And holy crap...his landing was not a gentle one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! And OMFG I already have over 100 reads? It's been like 24 hours! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one deals A LOT with anxiety and PTSD. So, be prepared. Also some mentions of what Madara did to him, not too graphical described though, so yeah, more implied.

Fingers curled into sun-warmed grass and soil, hands trembling and covered in streaks of blood. Loud desperate gasps for air the only sound disrupting the eerie silence. A long, drawn-out groan left bruised and bitten lips as the body shifted with a twinge of rippling pain as it rolled onto its side weakly, then flopped onto its stomach, unable to keep itself on its side. Another weak groan slipping free as the person pressed their face into the grass, almost nuzzling it. The sun warming his bare back...and...ass?

Jerking up Naruto let out a gasp of sharp pain from the abrupt movement. He pressed his still quivering hands into the grass beneath him. Blurry vibrant blue eyes taking in the scenery around him. This was the forests surrounding Konoha, no mistaking it.

“It worked…” He breathed out in startled denial. He honestly didn’t think the fuuinjutsu would work. Time travel was something that hadn’t really been tapped into. Only the extremely desperate and nigh psychotic even endeavored to do it. And of course, Naruto and Kurama said fuck it and went for it. Could anyone really blame them though? They weren’t positive how long they had been in Madara’s grasp, but if they went off how long Naruto’s hair had gotten…it had been months, probably half a year, if not longer.

Pressing his hands into the thick grass he took a steadying and deep inhale through his nose, closing his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air of Fire Country. Fuck it felt good. The warm breeze caressing over his nude form, drying the tacky blood smeared all over him. Apparently, they had, in fact, been torn apart as they went back in time. Thankfully the universe sought to put them back together, and correctly too!

Naruto couldn’t feel Kurama but he knew his ever-present friend was there, likely just exhausted and sleeping deep within the seal. So he wasn’t immediately worried about it. Kurama would come around when he was able to.

Pushing himself to his knees he sat back on his heels and looked around. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. “Holy six paths…” He breathed the words out, scared anything louder would further destroy the area he was in.

A 15km circle, with Naruto at the center, surrounded him with complete destruction. Right where he was looked barely touched, soft grass under him. But just a foot away it was a spiraling circle of deep gouges, grass still on fire as it twisted out to the trees that were blown in the opposite directions of him. Almost every tree was either burning, charred to a crisp, or shattered for the full 15km distance. It honestly looked like a bomb had gone off like Deidara had done his big blast. Except for the small ring of grass surrounding Naruto in a two-foot radius.

Swallowing tightly he just stared at the damage, despite the pain that continued to undulate through him in tides as his body tried to heal from his trip to the past. Except...something was off. Gradually he looked down at himself, tilting his head curiously. Why was his body so… so small? He lifted a brow, a shaky and bloody hand moving to touch one of his thighs. “How...old am I? I thought… I thought I was supposed to travel through time and retain my body... Not..age down?” He blinked wider at the realization of how young his voice sounded. He sounded like he’d just started puberty! That’d make him like...11 or 12! _Oh.. I don’t feel so good…_

Naruto’s stomach lurched as he gave a dry heave. “Whhhy!” He whined. “I don’t want to go through puberty AGAIN!” He let out a distressed wail at his new reality, drooping over his legs in child’s pose, arms stretched out in front of him.

Bringing his arms in close to himself after a few minutes he sniffled, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the ground, hugging himself tightly. He didn’t notice the ANBU or the Jounin that were circling in closer to him until he heard someone speaking to him. “Na-Naruto..?” The voice was quiet but familiar.

He twitched, hugging himself tighter suddenly realizing and feeling people all around him. It didn’t matter that they were Konoha Shinobi. He was fucking naked and coated in blood, his blond hair so thick with it that it no longer looked blond. He felt the one who had spoken to him move closer and he flinched back. “P-please..do-don’t hurt me..pl-please…” His voice was tiny, timid, and unsteady from fear and pain.

The man halted all movement, lifting his hand to stop the rest of those around them. He crouched down, keeping 5 feet from the curled up Naruto. “I’d never hurt you.” His voice was kind and soothing. “It’s okay now Naruto… Everyone here is here to help you and keep you safe.” He frowned when he saw patches of bruising all over the blond’s body, as well as...were those...bite marks? He sucked in a dumbfounded breath. _What the hell happened to him..?_

Naruto lifted his shoulders near his ears, slowly turning his head to peer at who was talking to him. His eyes widened, breath caught in his throat as he stared at Kakashi. The last time he had seen that man was when he was dying in Naruto’s arms. He swallowed thickly, forcing air in his lungs. He shuddered and made a small squeak of pain while shifting to reach out to Kakashi. “He-help...me..” His eyes rolled back and his body sunk against the ground unconscious.

Kakashi rushed forward the moment the blond collapsed. He hesitated to touch the boy and looked at the medic-nin that had come with them. The medic quickly moved to check over Naruto, making sure it was safe to move them. The medic nodded, her voice calm but not hiding the shock laced through it. “You can move him… But please be careful, he has several fractures, and a few broken ribs that are at risk for puncturing a lung.”

One dark grey eye widened at the medic’s first glance scan of the blond. He let out a breath and gently shifted the boy into his arms, one arm under Naruto’s shoulders and the other under his knees. He kept the boy safe to his torso as he stood and began walking swiftly towards the village. Some of the ANBU fell in with Kakashi for immediate protection, and others went to the trees for perimeter security while a few stayed behind to investigate what the hell happened.

The medic-nin lightly touched Kakashi’s arm to pause him in his walking. He gave her an inquiring look and she simply returned it with a kind smile. Moving in front of him she removed her flak jacket and tucked it around Naruto’s hips, covering his groin and backside. “He doesn’t need people seeing him so vulnerable, he already looks horrid.” She frowned, gently petting his blood-caked hair, the strands began to stiffen as the blood dried. Kakashi nodded in concession and then proceeded forward, making sure to not jostle the boy more than necessary. 

*

The first thing Naruto noticed upon waking was he was still in extensive pain. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. He was still in pain, but it was more like his body was one enormous bruise. It hurt to breathe, his muscles felt like jelly, his brain felt like a slushie only hot instead of cold, his skin felt like it was stretched over his muscles and skeleton far too tight, and he didn’t even want to attempt to open his eyes because it felt like they’d been burned right out of his skull.

A deep, pain filled groan left him as he brought his hands up to press against his forehead, whimpering weakly as his fingers struggled to curl into his hair above his forehead. Okay, he needed to assess his surroundings, not welter in agony. Taking a slow inhale through his nose he held it for three seconds before releasing it through his mouth.

Disinfectant. An overwhelming sterile scent permeated his immediate area. It was relatively quiet save for the casual noises a bit aways. Presumably outside of a room, his room. Hospital, he must be in the hospital. The heels of his hands shifted down, pressing against his aching eyeballs hidden behind his lids. He moaned, a tremor running through him from the rather delightful sensation of massaging his eyes with his hands. If he could’ve, he would’ve popped his eyes out and given them a deep tissue massage. Alas, he could not.

From somewhere in the room he heard a rather quiet chuckle and he froze, went impossibly still. He was greeted with silence once more, a tension filling the room. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he shakily drew his hands away from his eyes. Taking a breath or two before he gradually peaked around his room. He jerked back in his bed when he saw Madara watching him with a sinister smirk. He nearly screamed. Wait, no, he was screaming. At the top of his lungs too.

“NO! Stay away from me!” He jerked back more and ultimately fell out of the bed, landing hard on the tiled floor, his IV's ripping clean out of him. He scarcely noticed it as he clambered backward until his back hit a wall. “Don’t come near me! Fuck off! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!”

His screams reverberated in his room and through the hall of his wing. Within seconds nurses and ANBU alike rushed into the room, prepared to defend Naruto and kill whoever was trying to hurt Naruto. Yet they all halted pointedly as they saw Uchiha Sasuke looking alarmed and exceedingly confused at the panicked and hysterical blond in the far corner of the room.

“Naruto… it’s okay. No one here is going to hurt you. It’s just Sasuke-san. You’re safe.” One of the nurses approached him warily. “Shh... Naruto... Look at me.” She frowned, lowering into a crouch as she neared him. “Come on, Naruto... Look at me..” Her voice was soft, coaxing, and considerate.

Heaving gulps of air feral blue eyes pinned the nurse where she was, his pupils constricted to pinpricks in their panic. His whole body was shaking like a leaf in a stiff wind, and his left arm was bleeding from the unceremonious way his IV's had been ripped from it. Naruto’s kept darting from the nurse to Sasuke and back to the nurse.

After a few more moments he stared at Sasuke, slowly tilting his head in sudden confusion. “Sa-Sasuke..?” His brow knit and a frown tugged his mouth down. “...what..what are you.. Why… visit..” Naruto couldn’t focus on a single thought or question to form an intelligible sentence. He growled in frustration and closed his eyes, pressing his hands to them again as he began rocking back to front, whimpering.

The nurse frowned. “Get him out of here. **Now**.” Three ANBU quickly escorted Sasuke out, closing the door behind them and leaving three more in the room with two nurses and Naruto. The three ANBU in the hallway stood guard at the opening of the hallway and at Naruto’s door. The three within took to corners of the room and faded into the shadows.

The nurses sighed softly. “My name is Tomoko, and her name,” the nurses pointed at the nurse hovering on the other side of the bed, “is Azusa..” She offered a friendly smile to the blond boy. “Azusa… go get his doctor…” Without hesitation, the other nurse hurried out of the room to fetch the doctor as quickly as possible.

Tomoko crept forward deliberately, her hands raised to show she meant no harm and held no weapons. “I need to tend to your and put the IV's back in. Is that okay?” She lingered, studying Naruto thoughtfully. He was in such a fragile state, she would unquestionably be recommending he visit T&I for some form of therapy. They had to be able to do something to help the kid.

Pressing dry, chapped lips together he watched the nurse, Tomoko, cautiously. He was notably skittish, flinching every time she moved just a little too fast for his liking. He was glad Mada-... Sasuke was gone. Sasuke was not Madara, and Madara was not Sasuke. So he wasn’t really certain why he thought he saw Madara when it was just Sasuke. He sent a questioning nudge into his mindscape for Kurama and received nothing back but an aching emptiness. It filled him with dread.

“I… al-alright..” Naruto started chewing on his bottom lip, worrying away at the tender flesh. Forcing himself up to stand he used the wall to aid him in his efforts. His legs felt raw like the skin had been excoriated and the muscles peeled from the bone only for everything to be pasted back together. “Ho-..” His voice cracked and he cringed from the sound. “How long have I been...uhm.. Out?” He swallowed, shuffling to his bed and gingerly crawling onto it while Tomoko hovered around him to help if he needed it.

She sighed, shaking her head a little. “About 12 days…” Her concerned gaze settled on the bleeding arm, suddenly unable to look the boy in the eyes. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him about all the screaming, sobbing, and talking in his sleep. _Maybe not right now._

Moving to a counter off to the side she collected everything she would need to replace his IV’s and mend his arm. Placing everything on the tray by his bed she wheeled it over and smiled at him. “Ready?” She waited for him to present his arm, she wanted to move at his pace and not do anything to set him off and throw him back into a panic attack.

With a skeptical stare, Naruto slowly moved his arm toward Tomoko, resting it on the tray in a clear space for her to work. He watched her with those narrowed blue eyes, taking in each movement, every twitch.

The doctor came into the room while Tomoko completed bandaging Naruto's arm and inserting the IV's back in. He had a saline drip to provide water, and a second IV to help keep his body fueled with much-needed nutrients though it was not a feeding tube. Both turned to look at the doctor. Tomoko greeted him with a nod and a bow before exiting the room. Naruto arched his right brow as the doctor neared his bed and took out his file from the foot folder slot.

"How are you feeling Uzumaki-san?" The doctor read over the file, his brow furrowing, then his eyes narrowing before he huffed out a disgusted breath and shook his head.

Naruto frowned at the emotions crossing the doctors face. Was his condition that bad? "Uhm...f-fine... I guess..." He looked away, his gaze landing on the window. "Can I have the window open...? It's a little... uhm...suffocating...in here.." He desperately wanted fresh air again. He'd only gotten a brief relief from his cell when he, apparently, crashed landed outside of Konoha. Now he was confined in a room again. He felt like sobbing.

The doctor looked up blinking slowly as he processed the boy's request. You could see when it all clicked into place and he quickly moved to the window, opening it wide and pulling the curtain back to let the sunshine in. The doctor watched Naruto visibly relax against his pillows and closed his eyes, relishing the breeze and warmth of the sun.

Clearing his throat the doctor moved back to Naruto's bedside. "Uzumaki-san... I need to ask you some difficult questions." He paused, waiting for Naruto to acknowledge him.

Yeah, no, he did **_NOT_ ** want to answer difficult questions. He had a feeling what they were going to be and he did not feel like discussing his torture, rape, and broken bones. _Nope. No thank you._ Do not pass go, do not collect $200.

"Uzumaki-san, you will need to answer my questions eventually. It is best to get it over with as quickly and as soon as possible." The doctor's voice was steady, calm, but determined. He sighed, "Alright, we'll start with the simple stuff first." He waited for a nod from Naruto before continuing. "Can you tell me your full name and age?"

Naruto blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto. Age..uhm.." Shit, how old **_WAS_ ** he? Clearing his throat he glanced around for some kind of sign. "T-twelve..?" _Crap, that didn't sound convincing at all._

The doctor lifted a brow, staring at Naruto for a moment before looking down at his file. "I guess since your birthday is in a few months, it makes sense you are already saying your twelve." Naruto let out an audible breath of relief, quickly covering it with an apprehensive and forced but hollow laugh.

Of course, now that the doctor has verified his age he now knows specifically when he is. He was in his last year at the Academy. Since his birthday was in a few months, that means it's presumably June or July. So he's got approximately a year before they get assigned to their Genin Teams. **_WAIT!_ ** If they're still in the Academy... and haven't been assigned sensei's... why the ever-living- _ **FUCK**_ was ****Sasuke visiting him in the hospital!?

He was pulled from his thoughts by the doctor. "I would ask you what the date is, but you have been in a light coma for 12 days. Naturally, you won't know the date." He sighed. "Let's try a different easy question. Who is your Academy Instructor?"

"Umino Iruka." Naruto didn't hesitate when it came to that question. He remembered his sensei who was also like an older brother to him. He closed his eyes trying to banish the memories of Iruka dying. His sensei had jumped in front of him, taking a killing blow to his chest and torso. Iruka was dead before he hit the ground. Iruka was one of many deaths that had fractured Naruto both mentally and emotionally.

"Alright, Naruto... I have to start asking the tough ones." The doctor sighed and pulled up a rolling stool sitting on it. Crossing his legs he rests the file on his lap. "We'll start with a somewhat easier one. Why were you over 20km outside of Konoha?"

Naruto went rigid and stared at the doctor with a blank look. "I..." He blinked. He literally had nothing for an excuse. "..I don't remember.." He frowned, looking down at his lap hoping his distress over not remembering would be enough for the doctor.

"Hm.." He marked the file. "I apologize but this next series of questions will be difficult." He took a moment to let Naruto prepare himself before continuing. "When you were found you were without clothing, covered in your own blood with extensive damage. What happened to you?"

 _Well, that was brutally blunt..._ "S-someone...hu-hurt me..." He swallowed thickly, looking back out the window. "I... he..." He whimpered and sank into his bed, pulling the covers over him, turning his back to the doctor as he curled up. He was trembling, tears gradually dripping liberally down his cheeks.

The doctor sucked in a hushed breath and stood. "That's enough for now..." He looked over the small, malnourished 12 years old curled into a fetal position. _How could some man do that to a young boy?_ It was repugnant. He'd kill the culprit himself, even if it was the village's Jinchuuriki who had been hurt. No one, no matter who or what they were, deserved what this kid had gone through.

The only thing Naruto heard after that was the quiet slide of his door closing and the quiet thud of the door meeting the door frame. Naruto flinched, curling in tighter as he sniffled, a pained moan slipping from him. All he could think about was Madara and that bastards hands on him. The times Madara forced Naruto to ride him like he actually wanted to. He felt nausea swim in his gut, hearing Madara's mocking tone telling him he was a good boy, his precious little one. He felt a violent roil in his stomach and shivered, a cold clamminess sliding over his form. The bastard's pleasured and smug expression playing like a twisted movie in his mind. His breathing was getting shallow and erratic.

Sucking in a tight, painful breath Naruto gripped the railing he was facing as hard as he could, his shaking form making his arm quake which made the railing rattle from the force of it. He tried to suck in another gripping breath. Madara cooing in his head purring how tight and hot he was, how his body seemed to hug his throbbing erection. Another painful twist in his gut. His eyesight began to tunnel in, like a vignette slowly narrowing his line of sight. His breaths were sharp, shallow, and panicked. His eyesight blurred as it continued to narrow. He could feel Madara's hands and mouth on him, claiming, dominating him.

Within seconds of the memory of Madara licking up his spine slamming into him, Naruto jerked up and promptly furiously emptied the bile in his stomach. In the process of him jerking over the railing, he had hit the nurses button and Tomoko was right there in seconds, rubbing his back and holding a trash can under him, ignoring the puddle on the floor for the moment.

The retching slowed to vicious dry heaves and gagging, then eventually to occasional jerks of his stomach. He pulled away from Tomoko, gasping for air once more. "Do-don't...touch me...please..." He pressed a cold, clammy hand to his forehead, clenching his eyes closed.

Tomoko frowned, realizing he'd been in a panic attack again and backed away from him. She leaned out the door asking for a janitor to come clean up the puddle of bile by Naruto's bed. She turned her attention back to Naruto while moving over to the collection of counters and cabinets near the door. She quietly filled a syringe with a clear liquid, keeping out of sight of Naruto. Afterward, she moved over to his Saline Drip and smiled at him. He eyed her cautiously than in horror as he watched her add some fluid to his IV.

"Wh-what did you just inject me with?" His voice was accusatory and like she had slapped him. Seconds later and he felt a wave of calm wash over him. It disoriented him a bit causing him to slump back against his pillows, his words beginning to slur. "You..you drugged...me.." He blinked, trying to rub the zombie-like relaxation and calm from himself. He didn't fall asleep but everything felt deadened and numbed. He could give a rats ass at this point. _Thank fucking Sage. Relief._

His eyes lidded as the medicine kicked in more. He was kind of shocked, well at first, from how easily the medication worked. Since he had Kurama he needed almost enough medicine in one dose to kill two or three men. Did the nurse know that? The syringe had been rather full... _Eh, fuck it. Who cares?_

"Never...nevermind... I don't care. Whatever that was is freaking awesome." He grinned lazily and gave a thumbs up to Tomoko. "Thanks for the drugs Tomoko-chan."

Tomoko laughed at his reaction once the medicine kicked in. "My pleasure, Naruto-kun." She smiled, patting his hand gently. "It's an anti-anxiety and relaxant. You should be alright for quite a while." Roughly six hours but she wasn't going to tell him that. And she did give him a triple dose in one shot. Normally one dose lasts 12 hours, but Naruto burned through medicine like it was his saline drip. Speaking of which, he needed another one. Giving the boy another friendly smile she grabbed another Saline bag from the cabinets and hooked it up. "Alright, I'll come to check on you in a little bit."

As she left the room a janitor came in to quickly clean up the puke puddle. Naruto gave a drugged sheepish look. "Sorry 'bout that... It sort of...burst from me without warning." The janitor chuckled quietly and shook his head, waving his hand dismissively at the boy as though this weren't a problem. He finished cleaning and left the room.

Naruto was alone once more. He sighed in satisfaction and smiled in his drugged haze, he slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep. Dreamless in the sense that he wouldn't remember any of them. Because a person can't actually afford to not dream. REM was essential to a human's health, without one could die within a month. It's why insomnia can be so deadly. And Naruto was getting some much peaceful rest. 

*

Several hours later Naruto twitched awake, still happily under the influence of that delightful medicine. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, smacking his lips lightly before licking them. _Ugh...cottonmouth is the worst._ He rubbed his teeth with his tongue, not trusting his legs to carry him to the sink for some water. Giving another yawn he rubbed his face with a softly huffed breath. As his hands lowered he saw a glass of water in front of him. Lifting a brow he followed the hand to the person's body. Blue shirt? _Oh no..._ His eyes lifted to connected with endless black. _Sasuke… Figures._

"Thanks...?" He accepted the glass gingerly, holding it with both hands cause damn that drug is that good. He sipped at it enjoying the cascading feeling of the cold liquid washing along the walls of his empty stomach. That feeling always amazed him, he loved it.

"Hn." Was all Naruto got in return? Sasuke watched Naruto steadily finish the glass of water before taking the glass and setting it on the bedside table. His black-eyed gaze trailing slowly over Naruto's detached, drug-induced state. "I saw them bring you in." The statement was delivered in typical Sasuke deadpan fashion

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's point-blank comment. His brow knit as he eyed the Uchiha. Why the fuck was he back? "...okay...?" He questioned the other, his own voice rather deadpan. His expression smoothing into a simply lifted brow and an otherwise empty expression.

"You were slathered in blood. Did you kill someone?" Sasuke's expression matched Naruto's. Except the empty expression was more contemplative. "And why were you naked?" Another deadpanned delivery.

Naruto blanched as he went rigid. "I... Uh... What?" He blinked a couple times. "I...didn't kill anyone... That...blood was all...m-mine." He cleared his throat and then purposefully looked out the window not wanting to face Sasuke anymore and flat-out dismissing the second question. It's not like he could just **_TELL_ ** Sasuke he was violently sexually assaulted, repeatedly.

Well... he **_COULD_ ** if he really wanted to scar Sasuke for life. Could even say it was an Uchiha, except the only Uchiha in Konoha is currently standing next to his bed. So he'd be labeled insane and Sage knows what would happen to him after that. Do they have insane asylums? Maybe he'd be the first.

Nah, he'll preserve Sasuke's innocence a little longer, the fuckbucket. He used to refer to Sasuke as a bastard. But, honestly, Madara was far more of a bastard than Sasuke. The young Uchiha is rather pathetic and simple compared to that hell beast. So over the years, he started creating new fun insults to call Sasuke. Fuckbucket is probably one of his favorites, it always makes him laugh.

"And the reason you were naked with nothing but a flak jacket around your hips?" Both of Sasuke's brows lifted as he stared pointedly at Naruto, demanding an answer. The snobby dickwad. _Hehe._

Choking on a poorly inhaled breath Naruto smacked the front of his chest lightly, wincing at the bruises there. "What's it matter to you, jerk? Were you hoping to see my dick? Or maybe my ass?" He returned the pointed look right back. A big grin spreading in his mind. _Take that overachiever._

 _Holy Sage!_ His eyes widened minutely as he watched Sasuke blush brightly, cough into his fist and turn away with a scowl. Sputtering he shook his head and turned to glare at Naruto. "Listen here you little fuck." Naruto's eyes widened more, only one person has ever called him that... _Nausea is back, maybe I'll throw up on the prick._

Sasuke saw the blood drain from Naruto's face and an odd pale green tint lining his face. "Uh... Naruto?" All the anger and embarrassment seemed to evaporate from the Uchiha.

Naruto leaned away from Sasuke, shaking his head with small 'mm mm' noises. "Fuck off." He bit out. "Get **_the fuck_ ** out of my room, **_Uchiha_ **." He sneered, spitting the name out like it put a bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke stilled at the harsh and cold words Naruto sneered at him. His eyes widened when had his breath halted in his chest? He stepped closer. "Naruto... I didn't... I should not have said that to you." He frowned, trying to fix the situation, he still had a ton of questions. And that wasn't really an apology, was it?

"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled the desperation and croaking in his voice conveying how very not okay he was. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He gripped the sides of his head, his fingers painfully tight in his hair as he started rocking, closing his eyes. "NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! GET OUT!"

It was just too soon for Naruto to be interacting with people like this. He was a prisoner of war essentially. And he'd just rejoined society 12 days ago. But he hadn't been awake beyond the few minutes after his initial crash into this time. Today was his true return to society and conversing with someone other than Madara or Tobi. Two Uchiha's that Sasuke had a creepy resemblance to, especially Madara. Then again Naruto is likely projecting them onto Sasuke. No one could ignore the blatant common traits between the three though; jet blue-black hair, bottomless black eyes, milky pale skin, emotionless features, and that forsaken Uchiha smirk.

Sasuke still wasn't leaving even if he had stumbled back a few steps. Naruto let out a roared scream of panic, his body being coated in a thin veil of poisonous purple chakra. His nails growing into fox-like claws, his eyes flashing into vibrant royal purple, his pupils slitting, his canines lengthening to put from the bottom of his upper lip, his hair becoming more jagged and spiky, seal work scripting itself along his skin in that same inky purple of the time travel seal but this seal work pulsed with a black glow.

The Uchiha gasped, staring wide-eyed at Naruto. Was this even the same blond unpredictable, knucklehead from the Academy? He stumbled back again, barely able to hold himself up under the intense pressure of Naruto's chakra and his killing intent that felt more like he was already being gutted like a fish and not just threatened. Another blast hit him and he landed on his ass in pure terror. Turning over Sasuke clambered along the tiled floor to the door, nearly ripping it out of the frame to escape the room.

"NARUTO IS LOSING HIS SHIT!!" He cried out as he bolted down the hallway.

Tomoko was already on her way with a bigger syringe filled with a heavy duty tranquilizer that could knock out a bijuu. She ran into the room, the ANBU who have been observing him this entire time were no longer in the shadows. No, in fact, they were surrounding Naruto with kunai and poison dipped senbon all at the ready. They were preparing to attack, subdue, and potentially kill the boy if they needed to.

The nurse gasped and snarled at them, shoving one of them aside before she purposefully stabbed the needle directly into Naruto's neck, shoving the plunger down to empty the amber colored liquid into the jinchuuriki's veins. Naruto shuddered, his power dropping from him as he slumped forward into his own lap, unconscious.

"You can all return to your shadows. I've handled this." She sneered at the ANBU who guiltily vanished into their previous positions once again. Tomoko adjusted Naruto in his bed, tucking him in and making sure he laid comfortably. She sighed softly, brushing his hair back. "You need T&I..." Shaking her head she left the room to go speak with the Hokage, hopefully, she could get Inoichi to be the person to help Naruto. He was probably the most capable to handle a 12-year-old victim of many forms of assault. Considering he had his own 12-year-old child.

Thank Sage she had reached Naruto before he had gone completely savage and attacked the hospital or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second chapter as much as the first. 
> 
> Don't expect me to update every single day. This is something that has never happened to me before. Normally it's like pulling teeth to get my muses to give me content to write. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 
> 
> Soooo either you guys are really encouraging me and motivating me, or this story REALLY wants to be written. Or both. HAHAHAHA Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people talking about Naruto. Some freaking out. Plots and schemes abound. It's kind of all over the place. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Brief mention of non-con/Madara and PTSD episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... clearly a chapter a day is a thing with me right now? I have no idea how I'm punching out longer and longer chapters. This one is 14 pages long! Chapter 2 was 11 pages! And chapt 1 was 8! IT KEEPS GETTING LONGER AND I'M SORRY BUT NOT REALLY! 
> 
> Also, the chapter kind of jumps around a bit. But I think it's pretty fluid in its transitions? At least I hope it is. Lots of different third-person viewpoints and scenes. Some more plot involved. But it's also another talky kind of chapter, so I hope it's not too boring. 
> 
> Uhhh what else... what else... OH! Another brief break down and PTSD episode about Madara. So..there's THAT warning. Other than that, nothing super uber dark happens in this one. SHOCKING I KNOW!
> 
> Anywho! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Sasuke arrived at the park that their class used to regularly play at when they were younger. He sighed, shaking his head, hands in his pockets, head lowered in thought. The bright mid-day sun blanketed the park in its summer warmth. He didn't realize that everyone was already there and waiting for him. So when he looked up his eyes widened briefly, his walking pausing for a moment. He had not expected this. Even Shikamaru was there and entirely alert.

He swallowed as he neared his classmates. "He freaked out again yesterday when I had gone back to see him." He frowned, his forehead and brow creasing. "He just...flipped the out. His chakra was..." He shook his head, looking in the direction of the hospital.

Kiba frowned at that, observing Sasuke. "Do you think he'd freak out if it was one of us? You keep setting him off..." He shrugged. "Not like you guys have ever gotten along, so it makes sense."

"I think it should be someone who can stay calm." It was Chouji who voiced this opinion. "Sasuke might be too close to Naruto in a negative way?" He glanced at his best friend for his advice on what he had said.

Shikamaru let out a drawn-out sigh. "Did you find anything out, Sasuke?" He held the Uchiha's gaze, waiting for answers patiently. Everyone else went quiet, all attention now on Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"No. He wouldn't tell me a damn thing." He hesitated then huffed. "Well, he confirmed that he didn't kill anyone. And that the blood he was covered in was...all his." He cringed towards the end of his words because it was a frightful amount of blood. The guy had been thoroughly soaked in it, sure it was smeared, but you could barely tell it was Naruto under the layers of it.

The girls all grimaced at the imagery Sasuke weaved for them. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all shared looks with each other. The rest of them, the boys, all looked shocked and curious. Of course, the guys were curious, they were guys.

Shino spoke up next. "Wasn't he discovered kilometers outside the village? At the center of the massive explosion we all saw?" It was true, Naruto's landing had been such an immense explosion that it had been seen for over 100km's. 

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I heard the nurses talking about it. The weird thing was that where he was laying wasn't affected, everything around him was completely wrecked though."

Shikamaru frowned deeply, sitting down and going into his thinking pose. "Did you hear anything else?" He paused his mind, staring up at Sasuke.

Black eyes narrowed. "He has three broken ribs that are still healing, several fractures throughout his body that have mostly healed. Uhm... I saw...bite marks on him. Pretty sure there were more under the hospital clothes. Oh!" He looked at Ino. "They're getting your dad involved. I heard nurse Tomoko talking to one of the ANBU guarding Naruto that she was going to talk to the Hokage about it and to expect your father."

Ino's jaw dropped and her eyes were like saucers. "My...dad? Are...is... what...did Naruto do? Is he gonna be interrogated?"

Sasuke's gaze darkened, his posture straightening properly and his whole demeanor became intense then it had been prior. Even his voice took on a deeper, grave tone. "I think someone tortured him." Everyone gasped.

Silence washed over the group as they all reflected over this new information. Naruto, the brightest, weirdest kid in their class had been tortured. Who would torture a 12-year-old? And why? Naruto was an orphan who lived alone and didn't really have anything. So why? He wasn't even a clan heir. He wasn't a prodigy or a genius. It didn't make any sense why anyone would kidnap him and torture him. And why the hell had they bitten him!? That was just psychotic!

"He must know something. Or there's more to Naruto than any of us ever considered." Shikamaru let out a resigned sigh.

None of the rookie 9 had ever dealt with something like this. Sure they read about torture, prisoners of war, death and all that. But they had never experienced it. They were still or had been, innocent and naive to the cruelty of the world despite their texts. Not even the fangirls could bring themselves to behave as immaturely as they normally would. Couldn't bring themselves to pine and fawn over Sasuke. 

What they were dealing with now was likely the heaviest thing they had ever had to deal with. Aside from Sasuke who had gone through the horror of his entire clan being murdered by his older brother and then tortured by said brother in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. In reality, Sasuke was probably the only one who could remotely understand what Naruto was going through. Though not even Sasuke had gone through the level of hell that Naruto had.

"I'm going to bring him flowers..." Ino suddenly spoke up. She glanced around at everyone else. "Anyone wanna come with me..?" She wouldn't openly admit it but after Sasuke's gathered information she was kind of scared to be alone with the blond.

Sakura looked down then shook her head slightly. She was still a single-minded, selfish fangirl. So unless Sasuke decided to haul his drool-worthy ass back to the hospital she wasn't going. This earned her an irritated glance from almost everyone in the group but because she wasn't looking at anyone except Sasuke, she didn't notice.

"I-I'll ta-tag along I-ino." Hinata offered a shy, nervous smile without looking directly at Ino. "C-can I b-buy some f-flowers for Na-naruto too?" Ino gave her a smile and nod of encouragement.

"I'm coming as well." Shikamaru stood up, dusting the back of his shorts off. Chouji stepped up next to him in silent support of his friend and to also convey he was going too.

Kiba sighed, looking at everyone. "Are we sure this many people should be going to visit him? If Sasuke's right and he was tortured could even handle seeing us all at the same time? He couldn't even handle Sasuke visiting him. Twice." The Inuzuka had a point.

Shino nodded in agreement with his classmate and future teammate. "It would be best to go in pairs over the next few days."

"Well, then Chouji and I are going first." Shikamaru shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"What!? No way! Then I'm coming with you guys!" It was Kiba who spoke up. "The three of us were the only ones who hung out with the guy. If you two are going, then I am too." He sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru with raised eyebrows. Shikamaru gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Whatever."  _ This is such a drag. _

"I'll try visiting him tonight, maybe tomorrow." Grunted Sasuke. "By myself." He muttered as an afterthought. Sakura looked wounded, shoulders slumping, having held the hope that she could use the hospital visit as an excuse to have some alone time with her crush. Why did he want to see Naruto on his own anyway? He hated Naruto. Or at the very least, was thoroughly annoyed by him on a consistent and frequent basis.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba looked at Sasuke with their right eyebrows all arched questioningly. Then they looked at each other, clearly communicating silently before all three shrugged at the same time and lazily slumped off in the direction of the hospital. Chouji brought out a new bag of chips, Kiba reached up to give Akamaru a little scratch behind an ear, and Shikamaru rolled his shoulders forward with his hands deep in his pockets. The rest of the group just stared after them before quickly turning to each other to discuss the visiting schedule for the foreseeable future.

"Why do any of them give a flying  **_rat's ass_ ** about Naruto or visiting him?" Kiba said casually as they walked, glancing at his companions. Shikamaru was in the middle with Chouji on Shika's left and Kiba on his right.

Shikamaru snorted, shaking his head in amusement while giving a one-shoulder shrug. It was Chouji who decided to speak up. "Who the hell knows? Maybe it's 'cause this is the most exciting thing to happen in Konoha since the Kyuubi attack?" His tone was one of sarcasm and derision. Chouji clearly didn't like how the rest of rookie 9 were reacting to this.

"I have to agree with Chouji... It feels  **_weird_ ** that they suddenly give a crap." Shikamaru nodded, his voice laced with annoyance. "At least Sakura  **_seemed_ ** to still not give a shit unless Sasuke was involved. Did you see her expression when Sasuke he was gonna go back later today or tonight?" Huffing a sort of annoyed laugh he said, "She almost clung to him like velcro. She looked about to cry when he said he'd be going alone." Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief.

" **_At least_ ** ? So it's a  **_good_ ** thing Sakura's still being a raging fangirl cunt?" Kiba barked out, making the other two choke on sudden laughter bubbling from them. Kiba smirked, lifting his chin in cocky pleasure that he had made them laugh.

"I think Shikamaru means that at least she's still behaving true to who she's always seemed to be. Cause it's  **_REALLY_ ** weird that Sasuke is so...involved and committed to this. To Naruto and his well being." Chouji shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, silencing him for a bit.

"Yeah...it's troublesome. I can't figure out  **_why_ ** Sasuke would care, or go so far as to visit Naruto.  **_Twice_ ** in one day." Growling out a sigh his upper lip curled a little. "It makes no sense. They're rivals, at best, and hated enemies at worst. Well, that's how Sasuke always seemed to approach Naruto..." His words trailed off as he got lost in thought.

Kiba nodded and Akamaru gave a bark of agreement. Kiba looked up at the pup. "Ya think so Akamaru? Hm..I dunno. Sasuke's been acting weird ever since they found Naruto." He glanced at his friends. "Akamaru thinks Sasuke was either a part of what happened to Naruto or suddenly has feelings for him. I can't really see either option applying to that emo jerk."

Their laughter could be heard along the streets of Konoha as they turned down another street, the hospital directly ahead of them.

*

Shikamaru was the first to approach the door. The ANBU at the opening of the hallway had eyed the three boys skeptically from behind his mask before letting them pass. The two at the door to Naruto's room held out their hands to stop the trio. One of them sliding the door open just wide enough for him to fit through.

It became a thing among the ANBU and any visiting shinobi. They were not allowed to shunshin in or out of Naruto's room. The blond had a very negative reaction when it happened. He would scream and throw things, thinking the person who shunshinned was an intruder or someone there to hurt him.

A few minutes later the ANBU returned and opened the door further, motioning the boys in as he gave them a warning. " **No** loud noises, move at average or civilian speeds,  **don't** crowd him, and most of all... **_be patient_ ** . He's on a lot of medication right now but can still lash out or go into another panic attack." He then slid the door closed on the three shocked faces.

The trio looked at each other before slowly turning around to face the inside of the room. The curtain around Naruto's bed was pulled halfway, closing him off from the door and the rest of the room, so they couldn't see him. The window was still open, and sunshine was still flooding the room.

But at the foot of his bed, sitting probably three feet from it were Kakashi and Inoichi. Kakashi was watching the boys with an eye-smile. "Maa, boys, have you come to visit Naruto?" His voice was quiet, unusually calm, and his posture was very non-threatening, slumped lazily in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, hands resting in a loose clasp between his lower thighs/knees, shoulders rolled forward in terrible posture, and his body was actually lower in the chair, his ass almost hanging off the edge of the seat.

Inoichi was seated with perfect posture except for the fact that his right ankle with resting on his left knee and he was relaxed back against the chair also coming off as non-threatening as possible, his expression was gentle and thoughtful.

The trio heard a soft whimper from behind the curtain and their eyes targeted that spot. They heard Naruto's impossibly soft, cracked voice. "Is...is it Sasuke..?" He sounded terrified or worried, they couldn't quite place the emotions wavering in the blond's voice.

Kakashi turned a kind gaze to Naruto, smiling softly and shaking his head. "It's Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba." His voice still quiet and calm. He motioned the trio forward.

They looked at each other again and let Shikamaru take the lead, filing behind him as they approached the two jounin and Naruto. Shikamaru moved around the curtain first, his eyes landing on Naruto with a look of pure confusion, worry, and caring. Naruto was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his knees and his head resting on his right arm some. The position looked like it might be slightly uncomfortable, but with how agile and flexible the blond was, Shikamaru doubted it really bothered him. Chouji followed behind Shikamaru, a frown pulling on his features as he saw the state of their fellow classmate. Kiba stuttered in his walking as he came around the curtain, shocked by how very small the loud blond looked.

Remembering what the ANBU said they moved back from the bed in measured steps, Shikamaru the only one staying close as he walked around the bed to the side by the window. He kept his distance, unsure if Naruto would be okay with him getting closer.

"Hey, Naruto.." Shikamaru mimicked how Kakashi had been speaking, then offered up a sympathetic smile. "How ya feeling today? Haven't seen you in...a long time." He let out a sigh, realizing it'd been 13 days by this point.

Naruto had watched three come around the curtain like a feral fox that had been cornered. He looked skittish, unsure, and overly watchful of their every move and breath. His eyes zeroed in on Shikamaru as the genius made his way around his bed and by his side. Naruto's pupils dilated than constricted before dilating back to their drug blown state, his fingers curling into his forearms firmly.

"Hi, Shika..." Naruto forced a tiny, hesitant smile. His voice almost too quiet to hear and it sounded so pained, yet so very much under the influence of whatever they had drugged him with. "I'm...I'm not in pain?" He offered up in response to the inquiry of how he was.

It was Kiba who spoke next, keeping his voice low and comforting. "Well, that's something. What're you on anyways? It looks...nice." He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in true Naruto style.

This actually got Naruto to huff a soft laugh, closing his eyes with the faintest of humored smiles. Kiba preened at getting a positive reaction from the small boy. Chouji grinned next to Kiba, glad to see some of the boy they knew showing through.

Shikamaru snickered at Kiba's attempt at humor, though he was pretty sure Kiba actually wanted to know the concoction the other was on. Naruto seemed more Nara than any Nara Shikamaru had ever been around, including himself.

"Tomoko-chan said it's a mix of muscle relaxants, pain relievers, anti-anxiety stuff, and mood stabilizers." Naruto gave a lazy grin. "And it is nice. Real nice." He was so doped up he couldn't even put emphasis in words. He was almost monotone in his speaking, almost.

Everyone, including the two adults, were shocked at the level of medication the hospital was injecting the kid with. That kind of cocktail would likely hospitalize or kill any one of them. Yet, here Naruto was, pretty much fully coherent and cognizant. Sure his words were slightly slurred and he looked like he was made of jelly or the fun kind of slime. But he was aware and able to hold a conversation.

Shikamaru had been taking in Naruto's form this whole time and he saw the bite marks Sasuke had mentioned. The size of the marks were too large for a teen. It had to have been an adult. Probably a male. His dark eyes scanned over the curled up form, taking in the slight trembles of muscle under the skin, the easily missed twitches of anxiety or fear, the way his pupils tried to constrict with anxiety but were blown because of the cocktail. Naruto was fucked up. 

Whatever happened to his classmate went far beyond physical trauma. Really, it looked like Shikamaru was staring at a veteran of war who'd been a prisoner of war and had seen all the worst humanity had to offer. 14 days ago Naruto had been fine. His normal chipper, loud, determined self. Within 24 hours he had become the person Shikamaru was currently staring at.  _ What the hell happened? Who could do this level of damage in just 24 hours? _

Chouji approached Naruto casually, trying to cover his slow approach in an attempt to not spook his drugged out friend who definitely gone through something Chouji was sure he wouldn't have survived himself. He offered his bag of chips to Naruto with his trademark warm smile. Naruto regarded Chouji with a faint look of appreciation before an unsteady, trembling hand reached out to take a chip. Naruto seemed to get frustrated, his hand unable to grab a chip properly. He growled in frustration and narrowed his eyes. Kakashi stiffened minutely, giving Chouji a pointed to look to help Naruto.

Promptly Chouji stepped in, bringing the bag down and tugging a chip out to place in Naruto's palm. With a grunt of grudging thanks, Naruto brought the chip to lips and timidly nibbled at it. Kakashi relaxed back into his seat. Shikamaru was observing all of this and came to the conclusion that not only was Naruto suffering from PTSD, but it also appeared that he had radical mood swings in the blink of an eye, his levels of anxiety were constantly right under a full-blown panic attack, and he virtually invariably afraid.

Kiba may not have gathered this same information the way Shikamaru did, no he figured it out through the scents Naruto was giving off. And the kid was all over the place. No matter how outwardly calm he was, just under the layer of forced relaxation was a wild and vicious storm of emotions. Kiba exchanged a worried look with Shikamaru, Akamaru whimpered softly, nuzzling the top of Kiba's head. Chouji was figuring it out between Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. The visiting trio was positive now that Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to visit Naruto tonight or tomorrow, or maybe at all.

Shikamaru meandered over by Kakashi and murmured loud enough for only the jounin to hear. "I need to talk to you."

Kakashi looked up at Shikamaru and in one fluid motion he stood up, excusing them to the other side of the curtain, near the door to talk quietly. Once there he looked at Shikamaru expectantly, waiting for the young Nara to begin speaking.

Pressing his lips together his eyes darted around as he tried to find how he wanted to word things before giving a resigned sigh and just winging it. "Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to visit Naruto anymore." He looked up at Kakashi, his expression firm. "At all. Naruto can barely handle us being here. And after what Sasuke told us..." He shook his head. "He shouldn't be allowed back in the room. He causes Naruto to have an episode without even trying." His lips thinned into a determined line, eyes narrowing in thought.

Kakashi absorbed what Shikamaru was saying and couldn't deny that he agreed with soon to be Genin. "I'll let the ANBU know and the hospital staff." His jaw clenched under his mask, the muscles twitching. He had been suspicious of Sasuke's visits with Naruto. Sasuke had never taken an interest in the blond before. So why now? Naruto had been hurt before. Not like this of course. But he hadn't cared the previous times. What was different now? It wasn't maturity. Sasuke was as selfish and single-minded as Sakura. Except instead of being obsessed with someone on a romantic level, he was obsessed with revenge and killing his brother Itachi.

Shikamaru and Kakashi's conversation was suddenly interrupted by a howl of laughter from Kiba, a burst of laughs from Chouji, and bubble of soft giggles from Naruto. They looked at each other and then at the curtain. Walking over together they were greeted with the adorable image of Akamaru nuzzling and licking Naruto's face like an excited puppy that hadn't seen its owner in hours or days. Inoichi, still in his seat, was chuckling quietly, a soft expression happy amusement.

Whatever had caused the puppy to leap from Kiba's head and loving attack Naruto with cuddles and kisses was a seemingly good thing. Naruto was having one of his most positive reactions to someone's touch than he had in the past 24 to 30 hours. Sure, it was a dog getting the positive reaction, but at least it was something.

The rest of the visit went smoothly, Akamaru stayed with Naruto the entire time, curled up in the boy's lap with Naruto idly petting him and scratching behind his ears. Inevitably the trio had to leave for class because Iruka was not happy with them and most of the rest of the class missing. Iruka had rounded up the other members of the rookie 9 and was waiting to retrieve the three boys.

*

"That was a pleasant visit. Did you enjoy seeing them Naruto?" Inoichi asked composedly while watching the boy.

Naruto nodded, a small smile lighting up his otherwise dull and lackluster features. "I did...they were nice." He looked down, the fleeting smile and brief smile fading to the apathetic emptiness he had been sporting since he woke up that morning.

Kakashi frowned when the light died from the usually bright child. He sighed, moving to sit on the bed near the foot of it to still give Naruto space. "Are you okay to continue our discussion from earlier?" The question was posed gently, giving Naruto ample space for argument or to reject the idea.

Naruto stilled at this request, staring at the bruises on his feet that disappeared under his hospital issued pants. His fingers tightened into the cotton fabric, his face twisting into one of pain and anger. He forcibly calmed himself down, looking away and out the window with a sigh. “...yeah…”

Nodding, Inoichi pulled his pad of paper and pen, looking to Kakashi for him to continue the conversation. Inoichi was here to observe while Kakashi attempted to form a connection with Naruto because the copynin was the one who had found Naruto, was seemingly recognized by the boy, and ultimately the one to help him, carry him, and be there for him. If anyone had a chance to get through to the boy or at least get him to open up, it’d be the one who Naruto felt saved him.

With a tight swallow, Kakashi nodded, shifting to face Naruto head-on. Kakashi wasn’t good with emotions or with children. But when he had found Naruto smeared in his own blood, appearing broken, haunted, and terrified he felt his entire being clench in pain. He couldn’t breathe, his muscles felt like they were on fire, and the depth of anger and furious need to to kill the bastard who had done this was abyssal in its eternity. Kakashi would never openly admit that he would defy the Sage himself to rescue Naruto and destroy the villain behind this.

Clearing his throat he tried to speak again, his mouth opening but nothing coming out aside from a very tiny squeak that was nearly inaudible. A blush swiped across his cheeks that were thankfully hidden under his mask.  Much to his chagrin Inoichi had heard this tiny squeak and coughed to cover his chuckle at Kakashi embarrassment.  _ The smug asshole. _

“Do you remember seeing me when I found you?” Kakashi watched Naruto, taking in his every movement and reaction. 

Naruto nodded numbly. “I remember reaching out to you too…” He whispered it, lowering his head as he hugged his knees to his chest tightly. 

Kakashi’s breath caught, he remembered that bloody limb reaching out to him, the glazed pleading look in sky-blue eyes, the tremble in his bottom lip, and the desperation in the boy’s words. Even the memory cause him great discomfort, he felt like he couldn’t inhale correctly or fully. Seeing his sensei, mentor, substitute father’s child curled up in the middle of a blast site covered in blood and calling out for help was not an image the would be leaving his mind anytime soon, if ever.

Closing his eyes to gather himself again he steadied his breathing before asking the next question. “Who...who bit you, Naruto?” He hesitated, glancing at Inoichi who nodded encouragingly. “Are they...the same person who…” He didn’t know how to word it. It was vile and left a rotten taste in his mouth. “..violated you?” He grimaced, hating himself for even daring to voice such an act.  _ I’ll skin the fucker, then feed him strips of his own flesh. He  _ **_WILL_ ** _ know pain in every sense of the word. I'll eviscerate the son of a bitch. _

Naruto sucked in a haggard breath, his hands flying to his hair as he gripped it viciously, his nails biting into his scalp. His eyes squeezed shut as he started rocking front to back, whimpering. “No more.. Please.. No more…” He heaved desperate breaths. “It hurts.. Take it out… please… I’ll do anything.. Please..” He moaned in agony and choked on a cry. “N-no! Not him!” He gasped, his eyes snapping open. “Please don't make us! NOT AGAIN!” His eyes glazed over, he was lost in the memory.

Kakashi looked back at Inoichi is horror. Someone else had been forced to participate in whatever that bastard had done to Naruto. Inoichi had gone deathly still, his pen clicking to the floor, the notepad barely in his grasp. Somewhere...there was someone who had been hurt and forced to hurt Naruto. 

The copy in hit the button for the nurse, having already agreed that if he hit it meant it was time for another dose of the numbing cocktail. Tomoko rushed in, straight to Naruto’s side and administered the drug straight into his IV because Naruto still wouldn’t eat. Not even ramen. Not instant or Ichiraku’s. And that was cause for concern, the boy was already severely malnourished and always,  **_ALWAYS_ ** , accepted food.

Moments later and Naruto was in zombie mode once again, staring out the window with a blank and emotionless expression and gaze. His body slack even as it held itself. And even through the drugged haze tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Kakashi hesitantly brought his hand up to cup the side of Naruto’s head. To everyone’s shock, Naruto tilted his head into the touch with a soft little whimper, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the large, calloused hand. Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat as watched the blond seek his comfort and warmth.

Inoichi decided he would go into Naruto’s mind. Not today anyway, and not in the near future. He needed therapy first and foremost. Not an intruder violating his mind without his consent and poking around. He gathered up his things into a small bag and left the hospital room with Tomoko, leaving Kakashi alone with Naruto to provide some semblance of comfort. 

Just outside the hospital window, hidden from sight and sensors, a small flash of white-grey hair whipped by under the window. A figure taking off into the forests of Fire Country and headed directly north, towards Shūmatsu no Tani and the direction of Otogakure.

*

Sasuke was seen leaving the hospital, for the second time that day, looking thoroughly pissed. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his chakra flared like a fiery whip as he snarled. ANBU was denying him access to Naruto without a valid reason or explanation. They refused to give him a reason, saying they weren’t required to inform a 12-year-old of why certain visitors were forbidden from seeing Naruto. Sasuke nearly gut-punched the ANBU who had said that to him. It took everything in his power to not attack the masked guard. 

Scowling he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth before turning and looking up at the hospital. He will fucking get in there one way or another. No one was stopping him from seeing the other boy. Not if he could help it.

Shaking his head, Sasuke backed up in shock, staring dazed at Naruto’s window several flights up.  _ What is  _ **_wrong_ ** _ with me? _ Why was he suddenly so obsessed with the blond? No, no, he wasn’t obsessed. He was maybe a little overly concerned for his classmate. But could anyone blame him? If there was anyone who felt familiar or like they could understand Sasuke, it was Naruto. They had shared brief glances and moments that eluded to such a connection. And though Sasuke treated him like a rival or an idiot obstacle he had to overcome, he still...was drawn to the other like a moth to a flame.

He could vividly remember the day he took a walk through town and had ended up near the hospital. He had watched a distraught and furious Kakashi carry a bloody, limp, and almost lifeless body into the hospital. It had taken the black-haired boy several seconds before it dawned on him that that naked, bloody body was Naruto. It had shaken him to his core and thrown him right back to the night of his clan’s massacre.

Maybe that’s why he was so...intensely focused on the idiot? Seeing Naruto like that, and the reaction he’d had when he first saw Sasuke the previous day. Maybe it had triggered some sort of innate response. Like Sasuke couldn’t handle losing someone else he knew, even if it was the loudmouth knucklehead.

Naruto has been one of the only constants in Sasuke’s life. More so than anyone else at the academy. Naruto was the only one who challenged him, didn’t worship him, didn’t treat him like an endangered species, didn’t overly praise or reward him. No, Naruto was more real and honest than anyone else in Sasuke’s life. And he couldn’t lose him. He  **_wouldn’t_ ** lose him. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

Sure, this was going to put his mission for revenge on hold. But Naruto was slipping away from him and he couldn’t allow that. He had to keep the blond. Somehow, someway Naruto had to be in his life.

So he’d hide his time and wait. He’d wait for the ANBU to be called off, or for the teams to switch enough times that maybe he could slip by. Maybe he’d figure out a way to sneak into the hospital room via the roofs. If the ANBU inside the room could be called off duty...it’d give him the perfect chance to get in there.

With that thought he smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he headed to the library. He needed to know how to hide his chakra. Maybe learn a henge that couldn’t be sensed or seen through. He was patient, he could hold out far longer than the hospital staff and the ANBU. 

Little did Sasuke know he was being followed. Kakashi stuck to the shadows like he was part them and they were a part of him, watching the sheer possessiveness Sasuke seemed to be emitting as he strode purposefully down the path away from the hospital. It would appear the young avenger had discovered a new, far more pressing purpose for himself. And the level of intensity the Uchiha was putting into it was bordering on psychotic. Kakashi has been there when Sasuke had nearly punched an ANBU. Something the black-haired boy would have never considered doing prior to Naruto’s hospitalization. 

Kakashi followed Sasuke into the library, his one visible eyebrow arching in curiosity. Why on Earth would Sasuke be here so late into the evening? It was even easier for him to hide in the shadows within the dim confines of the library. Moving swiftly and easily as he followed the Uchiha to a section on henges and chakra cloaking.

Narrowing his eye it started becoming apparent what Sasuke was after or planning. This was disturbing to Kakashi, very disturbing. Something was twisting in Sasuke in a way that no one could have anticipated. Kakashi would have never thought Naruto being hospitalized like this would flip a switch in Sasuke from avenger to obsessor. He was bordering on becoming a stalker.

Though, Kakashi shouldn't leap to the worst case scenario. Perhaps Sasuke's break from revenge was more caused by a budding friendship with Naruto. Perhaps this whole situation triggered a more emotional side of Sasuke, making him face the realities of his relationship with Naruto. Kakashi would have to continue watching Sasuke to really know what the dark child was up to.

*

Kiba and Akamaru were walking back towards the hospital with two takeout boxes of Ichiraku Ramen him and Naruto, and a serving of Yakiniku for Akamaru. He was going to get his usual mass amount of chewy meat from the BBQ place but had decided to share in a meal of ramen with Naruto. It was silly, but he thought it'd show solidarity and might brighten up Naruto's night.

Akamaru gave a bark, getting his master's attention and pointing his nose in the direction of a fuming Sasuke. Kiba arched a brow, watching the incensed Uchiha stalked down the street. A shiver slid down his spine when he saw the fury transition into a dark, wicked smirk.

"That...can't be good." He muttered under his breath. Akamaru whimpered, getting a really bad vibe from Sasuke's chakra. Kiba frowned, the scents wafting off Sasuke filled with confusing intent. 

Shaking his head he turned back to the hospital as he continued walking. He made it all the way to Naruto's room and begged Tomoko to let him in to see the blond. Tomoko instantly agreed, hoping the boy and his dog would be able to cheer up Naruto and maybe even get him to eat.

Slipping into the hospital room Akamaru hopped off Kiba's head and instantly jogged across the floor and up onto Naruto's bed. Kiba didn't hear anything and hurried around the curtain only to smile when he saw Akamaru curled up against Naruto's chest who was laying on his side, staring out the window at the night sky, one arm curled around the puppy.

"Hey again," Kiba said lightly, moving around the bed and bringing one of the chairs in the room with him. He held up his takeout bag. "I brought yummies." He grinned his wolflike grin and snickered.

Naruto's eyes were unfocused until he finally registered Kiba in front of him. "Kiba.." His voice was rasped due to screaming and crying, but he gave a faded smile, watching the rough boy sit down, showing off his food. Akamaru licked his cheek and his smile became a little more solid.

Once settled into the chair he scooted it forward, resting the bag of food on the bed. "I wanted to eat dinner with you and Akamaru... if..if that's okay with you?" Kiba peeked up over the edge of the plastic bag he was digging through.

Blinking owlishly at Kiba, Naruto's lips parted in shock and he whispered almost too softly to hear. "..you..wanted to eat dinner... with..with me? A-alone?" Thanks to Kiba's enhanced sense, he picked it up easily.

Akamaru nuzzled Naruto in his own confirmation of wanting to be with the blond boy. Kiba, on the other hand, lifted his hand to stare at Naruto like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "Well...yeah." He gave a lopsided grin, one of his canines poking out from under his top lip.

Naruto blushed bright pink and hid his face in Akamaru's tiny body. Kiba chuckled, still grinning as he watched his friend. "Will you... will you eat with me?" Kiba tugged out Naruto's favorite ramen and held it out to him, his eyes hopeful and eager.

Naruto looked over Akamaru's belly at the offered food. He wasn't hungry, his appetite was none existent. But...Kiba had never been this kind or caring, or even interested in Naruto before. Not like this, not until Naruto was practically Hokage. So this was definitely a new development and Naruto really wasn’t complaining. He had always liked Kiba. The Inuzuka was loud just like him, confident like him, cocky like him, maybe a bit more arrogant and egotistical than him but he liked it. He had been fun to play with as a kid, they pulled pranks together, and challenged each other in a friendly way, unlike the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke.

Setting Akamaru down by his hip Naruto rolled to his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pressing the buttons on the hospital to raise the top so it was more he comfortable reclining. He held his hands out for the box of ramen with a shy smile. Kiba brightened visibly and quickly placed the box in the other boy's hands before producing chopsticks from the bag and resting them on top of the box. Akamaru was given his meal in a takeout box as well and settled down to munch quietly. And Kiba opened his ramen and began to eat.

The two boys chatted quietly, comfortable in each other's company as they ate. They would continue to chat about random topics that held no meaning and were fun or light in nature. Eventually, Naruto would get his final dose for the evening with the addition of a heavy duty sleep aid. 

Naruto asked Kiba to stay until he fell asleep. And he did, he rambled about pointless, useless, nonsensical things until the blond was breathing softly and in the land of deep sleep. Kiba tucked the blankets around Naruto, pausing to stare at the other boy as a million thoughts swirled in his head. 

_ Everyone is so wrong about him... He's so much more than even I realized... _ Kiba smiled, his hand combing through blond locks before he realized it. And when he did it was because Naruto gave a soft noise of contentment and nuzzled his hand. Kiba blushed brightly, grabbed Akamaru and hurried out of the hospital room, headed for home as quickly as he could without looking suspicious, though he didn't know why he thought he looked suspicious.   
  


\--------------

A/N: Please don't hate me? Haha, I know this chapter was a bit...mmmm all over the place, like I said in the top notes. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Don't worry the story will be moving forward. I just gotta build the foundation first. So, I apologize if it's slow or not action-packed enough yet. Trust me, giant shit storms are on their way. I _**promise**_.

Also, please remember I'm proof-reading and editing this myself AND I have dyslexia. So if there are mistakes and you feel so inclined, please send me a message to let me know.

Don't forget to hit the kudos if you enjoyed this! And drop a comment! Lemme know what you think, how you're feeling, what you think might happen. OH! I'm still not set on who Naruto might end up with. I'm even considering having him stay single. But... dunno. There will be several potentials floating around him, and it'll likely be kind of obvious who they are.

Okay, I've rambled enough! Bye bye! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba cuteness. A surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! OMG I can't believe this story is already over 300 with hits! T-T I love you guys. And those of you who have been commenting give me life! Your comments motivate me and are a great encouragement. Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.
> 
> Within 24 hours I'm posting yet another chapter! Hahaha... what is this story doing to me? This chapter is a couple pages shorter than the previous one. So I'm sorry about that. But it's only 2 pages shorter, still love me?
> 
> I don't think there's any important warnings for this chapter. Brief mention rape/non-con during Naruto's therapy session. 
> 
> Hrm, think that's all I've got for now. Oh! So now I've officially put this story on here, Wattpad, and FF.net! So if you see it there, it was me! XD
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Over the next week, Kiba visited Naruto the most, hanging out with him for hours and bringing him food. Tomoko and his doctor were thrilled that he was willingly conversing and eating with someone. Akamaru was usually with Kiba, though there were a few times he was not present and it was just Kiba and Naruto, alone, together. When Akamaru was there he was always with Naruto, either curled up in his lap, flopped on his head, or curled up on his chest. And yes, when Kiba visited he was, in fact, skipping class without approval. And no, there were no fuck's given.

The second person to visit the most was Kakashi. He would spend a few hours every day simply spending time with Naruto, sometimes in absolute silence, comfortable silence though. Pakkun would be summoned every other visit. And the little pug took an instant liking to Naruto. Aside from the fact the blond was completely lovable, he pet and touched Pakkun's soft paws and that sealed it for Pakkun. Shiba had also met Naruto, and like Pakkun, took a liking to the boy. So much so that he would lecture Kakashi or scold him if he teased Naruto too hard. Naruto seemed relaxed and comfortable with Kakashi and his ninken. While he became very nervous around other adults. Though Inoichi didn't seem to bother him. Which made sense because the Yamanaka was a very calm, easy-going person.

The whole reason Inoichi was even working with Naruto was by special request from Tomoko and the Hokage. And once he started he vowed to stick with the kid until he was stable again. He would not let that boy be abandoned  **_again_ ** . And Kakashi completely agreed, he would not leave Naruto alone again, he would honor his sensei and honor his promise. Kakashi  **_would_ ** be there for Naruto.

After that, it was Shikamaru and Chouji who visited most. Usually only after class had ended. There was the common occurrence of Shikamaru ditching halfway through the day, or the first half of the morning to visit Naruto. But, he was the king of not giving a fuck. Chouji brought him snacks, which usually meant that he would be eating a snack and then would give Naruto some. Shikamaru would stay longer than Chouji, he was in the process of trying to persuade Naruto to play shogi with him. So far, Naruto has declined every effort. Shikamaru was stubbornly unyielding in this, he would not budge. He knew there was more to Naruto than all that surface knuckleheaded, loudmouthed behavior.

Ino and Hinata were denied visiting access to Naruto, let alone the hall he was in. Sakura never tried to visit, she mainly tried to get close to Sasuke, per usual. Shino visited Naruto a couple of times, though it was pretty awkward as they weren't particularly close and knew very little about each other. Well, Shino didn't know Naruto very well. But Naruto had gotten to know Shino over the decades. He hoped the shy bug boy would come to visit him again.

It was a balmy Saturday afternoon when both Kiba and Shikamaru popped around the corner of the curtain to find an empty bed. They stopped dead in their tracks, eyes so wide they almost looked like googly eyes. Naruto wasn’t in his room! NARUTO WASN’T IN HIS ROOM! Had he finally snapped and taken off?!

“Where is he?” Kiba’s words rushed out of him like he was a deflating balloon without the squeaking or whistling noises. He looked around the room with a wild look of panic in his eyes. “Shika… where  **_the fuck_ ** is he?”

Shikamaru moved to the bed, pressing his hand to the open sheets to feel for body heat. Cold. He left long enough that the sheets had cooled. “I...I don’t know.. Should..we tell someone?”

A door opened diagonally from them and a towel-clad Naruto stepped out. He blinked, then blinked a couple more times, then blushed furiously. “Uhh.. h-hey guys..” He was standing there with nothing but a towel knotted around his slender hips, and a smaller towel draped over his head.

Kiba flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears and spun around, covering his face with his eyes.  _ Ohhhh sweet rib eye... why me!? _

Shikamaru honestly just blatantly stared at the blond. No remorse, no shame. He still proudly donned the crown as King of No Fuck's Given. A slight grin quirking up the right corner of his lips.  _ His skin looks so soft... _ Shikamaru shook his head and glanced at Kiba, laughing at the others unmistakably flustered reaction. Kiba was never living this down. Ever.

Naruto blushed a deeper pink from Shikamaru's blunt staring, then, even more, when Shikamaru laughed at Kiba. He cleared his throat and shuffled over to the dresser that was in the room. He rummaged in it for a pair of heather grey boxer briefs, baby blue cotton pants, and a short-sleeved white cotton shirt.

He removed the towel from his damp hair and went to take the towel off. He paused, feeling two sets of eyes on him. Slowly he peered over his shoulder only to jerk back in surprise. "AH! Why are you staring at me?!" He was met with two sets of dark-colored eyes staring intently at him.

Both boys flushed red and promptly turned their backs on him. "Sorry!" They both cried out in unison.

After about a minute Naruto cleared his throat, murmuring bashfully. "Okay... you c-can turn around n-now..." He shifted from one bare foot to the other nervously.

Shikamaru turned back around without hesitation. Kiba did it a bit more slowly, peeking around himself to make double sure Naruto was fully clothed.

"So...we...were thinking..." Kiba started then glanced at Shikamaru.

"Maybe we could go out for lunch?" Shikamaru volunteered, finishing Kiba's sentence. "Your pick." Shikamaru gave a languid grin.

Kiba nodded, that wolfish smile gracing his features. "Yep! Anywhere you want, we're paying!" He grinned big, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto looked between the two and lifted a shoulder anxiously. "You..you mean... le-leave the hospital..?" He chewed on his bottom lip clearly uncomfortable with this idea.

He'd been there for nearly 20 days now. That room had become his safe haven. He had yet to even step out into the hallway. Much to Naruto's relief an ANBU popped into existence next to him. Okay, Naruto flinched back into a defensive stance, ready to gouge the ANBU's eyes out, his hands even raised in clawlike poses. His blue eyes flashing a feral purple before he realized it was just one of his many guards. And that was when he became relieved.

The ANBU was used to Naruto's defensive reactions and simply waited until he recovered before acknowledging Shikamaru and Kiba. "Uzumaki-san is not allowed to leave the hospital at this time. Please feel free to bring him something to eat. But he is not leaving." And with a barely seen shunshin, the ANBU was back in the shadows.

Kiba's lip curled in a sneer. He didn't like that ANBU. There wasn't any particular reason. He just didn't like him. How **_dare_ ** he deny Naruto's  **_freedom_ ** .

Shikamaru nudged Kiba in the side, shaking his head a little before responding. "What a drag... Guess we'll go get something." He heaved a sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Craving anything specific Naru-kun?"

Naruto hadn't really been paying very close attention to what was going on. But Shikamaru's question and friendly use of his name snapped him right back into reality. He blushed and smiled warmly at his friend. "Uh-uhm.. We-well..." He fidgeted and looked down. "If it's not too much trouble... w-would you guys mind getting some O-okonomiyaki?"

Both boys raised their brows in surprise. They thought for sure Naruto would want ramen. This seemed completely out of left field. They were happy to oblige though.

"Okonomiyaki it is!" Kiba grinned, winking at Naruto then immediately blanching as he realized what he just did. "I'll meet you out front Shikamaru!" And on  **_that_ ** note, Kiba quickly bolted out of the room.

Naruto barely had time to process Kiba winking at him, staring after the other in shock. That had to have been a figment of his imagination. There's no way... Just no way that  **_Kiba_ ** would've winked at  **_him_ ** .

Shikamaru was chuckling to himself. the blackmail material Kiba was providing Shikamaru with was pure gold. "We'll be back soon, Naru-kun." he nodded his head at the blond, smiling at him. "Don't go anywhere." His shoulders rolled forward and he slumped off at a lazy pace to meet up with Kiba.

Shaking his head in confusion, watching Shikamaru follow after Kiba. Those two were so weird... "AHH!" Naruto cried out in surprise, falling back on his ass.

Kakashi was braced in the window, one hand holding the top of the window frame as he stayed crouched. He gave a two finger salute/wave. "Yo!" Kakashi hopped into the room, holding out a hand to help Naruto up. He eye-smiled at him.  _ Sneaky asshole... _

With a dramatic roll of blue eyes, Naruto put his hand in Kakashi's and was hoisted up with one easy pull. Naruto kind of wondered if Kakashi had to put any effort into that cause the man didn't even twitch. How underweight  **_was_ ** Naruto?

"Why do you enjoy my pain, Kakashi-san?" Naruto whined, rubbing his now sore bottom.

Kakashi chuckled, his eye-smile becoming genuine. "Maa, Naru-chan your pain is the last thing I'd enjoy." He ruffled blond locks, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Oh, yeah, sure.. totally.. mhm.. I completely  **_don't_ ** believe you!" He tugged the skin under his left eye down just a little with his middle finger and stuck his tongue out. "Mmm!" Then huffed back over to his bed.

Kakashi could only give a mirthful laugh, elated to see that Naruto was willing to banter and bicker with him. The more he got the little blond to do it, the happier Kakashi was. He could see that sassy, sarcastic, shockingly witty, and playful ball of sunshine hidden underneath all that pain and trauma. And it had become his current life goal to bring out that ball of sunshine any chance he got.

He followed Naruto. "Maa, maa Naru-chan!" Kakashi actually gave a playful whine. "Don't be so mean!" He sniffled in mock tears. "I came earlier than usual didn't I?" He did his best to pull a puppy-eyed look with just his one dark-grey eye visible.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a 100 percent pure, unfiltered deadpan. His voice matching his expression. "Seriously? That only works on me with Pakkun." He smirked like he'd won this round of banter, puffing his chest out a little.

Kakashi gasped. "What?!" He cried quietly. "My own summon has out-puppied me!?" He gave an overly dramatic and joking wail and collapsed onto Naruto's bed before the blond could attempt to sit.

Naruto paused, staring in shock and awe at his future sensei being so, well, fucking funny and almost adorable!  _ Shit... _ Naruto cracked and started laughing. The melodious, full, warm sound filling the room, pouring out the window, and out into the hall. Kakashi preened in silent victory.

Much to Kakashi's horror and Naruto's sheer delight, a pair of snickers could be heard by the door to the room. Kakashi slowly lifted his head from the bed, crawled to the foot, pulled the curtain back and promptly blanched.  _ Why did it have to be them? Now the three top pranksters have....ammo...from ME!  _ It was fine when it was just his sensei's adorable son. But all three of the prankster demons?  _ Sage save me. _

Shikamaru and Kiba smirked at the jounin, eyes shimmering wickedly. "Konchiwa Kakashi-san." How very creepily in sync, informal and bratty of them.  _ Demon brats. _

Kakashi had no way to come back from this. Nothing to deflect the attention from him. He was caught. And he knew it. So would he resort to his tried and true method of ignoring a situation? Why yes, yes he would. And with that, he hopped off the bed, pulled out his notorious orange book and sat in the window to read.  He knew Tenzō, the only ANBU still stationed in the room, respected him and feared him too much to use this against him. At least...Tenzō better not. Then again, Tenzō had a lot of revenge to enact on his  **_precious senpai._ **

Naruto lifted a brow, watching his future sensei and best friend hide behind his little porno book. He smirked, shrugged at the other two boys and snickered. Shikamaru and Kiba snickered as well, walking over to the bed and pulling out the takeout boxes.

"That's quite the spread boys." Kakashi pointed out, peering over the top of his book. There was enough there to feed 6 or 8 people. Kiba and Naruto would eat most of it, Shikamaru tended to get bored with eating or just too lazy to feed himself.

Kiba looked up and bared his teeth. "You don't get any. It's for Naruto!" He growled a little. Shikamaru lifted a brow, watching his friend in amusement.

Naruto blinked, staring owl-eyed at Kiba. The Inuzuka abruptly realized everyone was staring at him. Shikamaru was staring in pure mischievous amusement, Naruto in awe and confusion, and Kakashi with a knowing smugness and an underlayer of ardent protectiveness. Kiba blushed vividly, coughing to try and cover up his embarrassment and awkwardness. Kakashi returned his attention to his book. Shikamaru did not help his friend, at all.  _ Let him suffer. _

Naruto, being the sweetheart that he was, cleared his throat and moved next to Kiba, murmuring softly. "So what all did you get, Kiba-kun?" He smiled up at his friend. He never realized Kiba had been taller than him when they were 12, he continued to be taller throughout their lives too.

Kiba jumped minutely when Naruto appeared right next to him. The blond's softly spoken words spiking a thrill of tingles up Kiba's spine. He swallowed, looking down at him.  _ When did Naruto get so short? It’s kinda cute... _

"A-ah! We got..uhm.. Regular Okonomiyaki, Yakisoba Okonomiyaki, Takoyaki, Monjayaki, and uhm.." He blinked, looking through the bags. "Where'd it go.." He muttered, digging in the bags more until he shouted in triumph. He thrust the small box forward with a big proud grin. "For you."

Naruto blinked at the box, then looked up at Kiba, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his lips as he accepted the box. He sniffed at it, it smelled wonderful, sweet and savory. Immediately curious Naruto opened the box, staring at 4 medium sized rounds of dough with a dark amber sauce poured over them. "Dango?" He asked curiously, looking at Kiba.

Kiba held up his arms in an ‘X’ in front of him. "Nope! It's Yaki Manjuu!" He grinned bright, nudging the box to Naruto a little more. "They're wheat flour dumplings that've been fermented in sake and topped in a miso-based sauce." He beamed at the boy, knowing Naruto loved miso.

Naruto made an 'O' with his mouth. "Smells delicious." He smiled, using the little but sturdy skewer to poke one of the dumplings, bring it to his lips and taking a decently sized bite. He paused, expression blank as he took note of the flavors before moaning around the bite, eyes rolling back and closing as he munched. The moan was far more suggestive and intimate than Naruto had meant to do. But it was  **_sooo_ ** good!

Kiba was blushing again. Naruto was right bloody next to him, so the kid pretty much moaned in Kiba's ear, considering the Inuzuka's enhanced senses. He quickly averted his attention to the rest of the bags, clearing his throat several times and shifting uncomfortably.

Okay, while Shikamaru is normally unshakable and not phased by much. That moan twisted something darkly pleasant in Shikamaru's lower abdomen. He swallowed thickly around a mouthful of Takoyaki, the ball of chewed food painfully sliding down his throat. His cheeks had dusted pink and he was wondering why it had gotten so hot in the room all of a sudden.

Kakashi's head jerked up with the moan, his one eye widening. That sound should never leave a 12-year-old boy. Then his eye narrowed knowingly at Naruto's two friends.  _ Those little perverts. _ He smirked, tucking that away for leverage.

Naruto finished the Yaki Manjuu happily, some of the miso sauce smeared on his bottom lip and the right corner of his mouth. Both boys zeroed in on the sauce. Their mouths and throats impossibly dry. Kiba's lips parted as he leaned down and in towards Naruto, his breath caught as he stopped himself halfway. His eyes widened. "I HAVE TO PISS!" He turned on the balls of his feet and swiftly disappeared into the bathroom across the room.

Shikamaru's eyes had narrowed threateningly at Kiba when he watched the other lean into Naruto.  _ He wouldn't! _ Relief washed over him as Kiba bailed. Taking the opportunity given to him Shikamaru circled around the bed, stopping in front of Naruto. "You're such a little pig..." He murmured affectionately, bringing his right thumb up to wipe the sauce from Naruto's lip and corner of his mouth. He looked at the shiny amber liquid, then at Naruto, and while holding eye contact he brought his thumb to his lips, licking the sauce clean from the pad of his digit purposefully.

Naruto had barely noticed Kiba leaning in until the other boy had shouted and darted off. Tilting his head with an adorably confused expression. Shikamaru quickly garnered his full attention though. His breath caught sharply in his lungs as his wide, stunned blue eyes watched Shikamaru in avid fascination. His lips parting when Shikamaru's thumb swiped over his bottom lip, cleaning him of the sauce. Naruto's cheeks lit up bright pink.

Kakashi's jaw **_fucking_** **_dropped_**. For how gutsy Kiba was he sure couldn't handle flirtatious or intimate moments. But Shikamaru? He would have **_sworn_** that little pineapple haired pervert was a devoted reader of Icha Icha Paradise. That was some next level smoothness. Kakashi almost applauded the boy, almost. He was a bit disturbed a 12-year-old boy even had that level of suave in his repertoire. Then again, he **_was_** a Nara.

With a smugness that had never been seen on Shikamaru, he rolled his shoulders back, chin tilted up slightly.  _ Blushing suits him... _ He grinned, moving to grab his Takoyaki, picking up a ball with the provided short skewer, holding it out to Naruto mere centimeters from his lips.

Kiba came out of the bathroom just in time to see Shikamaru feeding Naruto the first Takoyaki ball. He bristled, hackles raised as he saw Naruto blush from it and shyly popped the dough ball into his mouth. Kiba clenched his jaw, shoved his hoodie off his head to give himself a little more air. He moved back over to his friends, cut in front of Shikamaru to grab his food. He smiled at Shikamaru with a shit-eating grin. His expression vividly showed his feelings of 'sorry, not sorry'.

Kakashi still watched them over the edge of his book, not even reading anymore because this whole situation was comedy gold. As well as provided ample revenge material. He wondered if the two boys knew what they were doing and that they were crushing on the knucklehead. And what about Naruto? Was he aware they were flirting with him? Did he care if he did know?

"Why are you guys being so nice to me anyways..?" Aahh, apparently Naruto was clueless. How precious. "I mean.." Naruto winced. "I didn't mean it to sound like that.." He huffed nervously, fidgeting with his empty Manjuu box. "I just... what I'm trying to say is..." He groaned, looking down at the empty box in frustration.

Kiba smiled, touching Naruto's shoulder. "We're being nice to you because we wanna be. I had forgotten how fun it was to hang out with you." He shrugged, squeezing the others bony, small shoulder. "I really enjoy spending time with you Naruto." Black eyes met sparkling blue, Kiba's breath caught.

Shikamaru wasn't letting this moment happen.  _ No way! _ "You're a lot more interesting and fun than you give yourself credit for, Naru-kun." This pulled Naruto's attention from Kiba to him.  _ Good. _ "And you're smarter than you realize. It's a different kind of smart than other kids.. But it's...really cool." He smiled warmly. "That's why I keep asking you to play shogi with me. I think it'd be fun. You're unpredictable enough that I think you could easily challenge me."

Both boys blinked when they saw Naruto's eyes line with tears and give a small whimper. "Naruto... are you okay?" Kiba asked softly, concern filling him. Shikamaru nodded, also wanting to know if the other was okay.

Naruto whimpered again and stepped back, looking away from them. "Ye-yeah.." His voice cracked with emotion. "Th-thanks guys...for...for giving a shit about me.." He choked on a held back sob, lowering his head to keep his face out of sight as he turned away some.

Kakashi tucked his book into his flak jacket. "Naruto.." His smooth, deep voice soothed and grounded Naruto as the silver-haired jounin slid from the window and moved over to the blond. One fingerless gloved hand wrapped around the back of the blond head, Kakashi's chest soon felt the soft thump of Naruto's forehead landing against it.

Kiba and Shikamaru wanted to comfort their friend as well, but they weren't willing to take the hit to their manly pride by making Kakashi and Naruto's hug into a group one. So they stood by the other two awkwardly. Kiba nutted up and reached out to place a hand on the back of Naruto's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Shikamaru side-glared at him because  **_he_ ** had been about to do that very thing and now it'd be considered copying the stupid Inuzuka. Instead, Shikamaru rested his hand dead center on Naruto's back and rubbed soothing circles.

The moment was broken by the sound of a throat being cleared. The group of four, startled by the sound, jumped away from each other, turning towards the room door. All eyes landed on a very amused Inoichi.

"Am I interrupting?" He smiled, his tone teasing. All of them blushed brightly, Kakashi being the only to have his blush hidden by his mask.

Kakashi promptly tugged out his book and shuffled back to the window, perching there. Kiba grabbed some food and shoveled it into his mouth. Shikamaru tucked his hands into his pockets and assumed the Nara Standing Position.

"N-no...they were just being nice." Naruto stuttered out, shifting to formally greet Inoichi with a slight bow. "Yamanaka-san, is it time for my session?" He glanced up at him.

Inoichi nodded. "I thought, today, we could take a walk in the courtyard." He smiled, stepped aside and held out his arm for Naruto to step outside of his hospital room.

Kiba and Shikamaru tensed, looking at each other. "We'll be here when you get back," Shikamaru assured his friend, giving a small Nara smile. Kiba nodded in agreement with Shikamaru, grinning.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, guys..." He gave a little wave and left the room with Inoichi who glanced back at Kakashi, brow lifted at him, a sure sign the pale blond would be interrogating the jounin on why he had been in an embrace with Naruto. Kakashi was not an affectionate guy. Not openly anyway.

Kakashi shunshinned out of the hospital room and directly in front of Naruto and Inoichi. "Can't leave without your session buddy now can you?" Kakashi eye-smiled before quickly summoning Shiba.

With a poof the punk-like dog came into existence, looking bored at Kakashi. Until he got a quick whiff of Naruto's scent, turned promptly to face the boy and gave a big grin. "Naru!" Shiba propped his front paws on the boy's chest and started licking his hands as Naruto happily greeted him.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "It's time for his session Shiba." The ninken looked back at Kakashi with a bland look of 'a-duh'.

Turning his attention back to his new favorite human he lowered to all four paws and stood next to Naruto. "Ready when you are." He looked up with a supporting steadiness to him, winking at the young human.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Kakashi-san." He shifted his feet before moving forward to follow Inoichi to the courtyard with Shiba at his side.

*

Around 20 minutes into Naruto's session with Inoichi a male nurse entered the courtyard. Naruto was sitting on a patch of moss and grass, Shiba curled up in his lap as best as the ninken could manage seeing as he was bigger than Pakkun. Naruto was crying quietly, hunched over with his fingers curled in Shiba's fur. Inoichi was listening, taking notes as Naruto spoke.

"Th-the man... he..." Naruto whimpered, closing his eyes. "He'd been...to-touching me...for a while now..." It had taken 20 minutes of surface issues to get into the deeper, heavier subjects.

Inoichi controlled his outward reactions, keeping his face smooth and calm, continuing with the plan to have everyone remain incredibly calm and non-threatening to Naruto. Inside though? Inoichi was thinking of all the ways he could mentally torture and destroy the revolting, loathsome man who dared to touch such a young boy. It would be a marvel if Naruto was ever able to have a stable relationship. Let alone want a relationship. And it would be even more of a miracle for him to be intimate with another human, especially romantically. This was very worrisome.

"Excuse me... I don't mean to intrude, but it's time for Naruto's afternoon shot." The male nurse gave a tense smile, his black eyes locked on Naruto.

The blond looked up, wiping his cheeks off quickly, sniffling. "O-oh.. r-right.." He stood up after setting Shib aside. Shiba was eyeing the nurse with a narrowed gaze. He did not like this nurse.

The nurse nodded, rolling up Naruto's sleeve and wiping the chosen injection site with an alcohol swab. Wary blue eyes couldn't seem to break the contact with those endless dark depths no matter how hard he tried.

"My name is Shusuke, by the way. I'll be helping Tomoko out instead of nurses Azusa." His voice low, something dark hidden in the words. He offered another tense smile. "Azusa has become ill and has to take some time off."

Naruto nodded numbly, wincing when the needle punctured his arm. Shusuke pushed the plunger, emptying the full syringe into Naruto's system. Pulling the needle free Shusuke capped it again and lowered his sleeve. "All done." He paused from moving away and murmured. "I'll stay by the doors to the courtyard in case you need help getting back to your room." He looked at Inoichi and nodded to him stiffly before heading off.

Inoichi lifted a brow, having closely watched the entire interaction. Something about that nurse was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. That was going to bug him.

He regarded the ninken, Shiba looking back at Inoichi, muttering just loud enough for Inoichi to hear. "Don't like him. He smells...off." Shiba stood up, waiting for Naruto to sit back down so he could curl back up.

Naruto plopped back to the mossy grass, happily accepting Shiba back into his lap. He swayed a little. "So weird when it kicks in.." He chuckled lazily, eyes lidding themselves.

Inoichi laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Now, back to what you were saying..." He trailed off watching the boy.

Naruto looked up with a sharp inhale, giving a sheepish look. "Was kinda hoping you'd forget that.. heh.." He swallowed, looking down. "It'd been going on for..." He blinked, knitting his brow. "least...half a year..?" Shiba bared his teeth, he'd bite the fucker's dick off if that man ever tried to get near Naruto again.

Inoichi was quiet for a moment before speaking. "How come you didn't tell anyone what was going on?" His voice was gentle, not holding it against Naruto one bit.

"I..." He blinked. In his time he was a hostage, a prisoner. Maybe he shouldn't have said it was going on that long? He thought back to how he was when he had been 12 in his timeline. "I didn't think anyone would care...or believe me..." That was pretty accurate and true too.

With a frown Inoichi set aside his pad of paper and pen, leaning forward to rest a hand on Naruto's head. "There are people who care, Naruto. I am one of those people." The Yamanaka smiled warmly. "And I am here for you."

Naruto sucked in a harsh breath, eyes wide as he stared up at Inoichi. His eyes lined with tears and he bit into his lower lip. Shiba leaned up, licking Naruto's cheek.

Without warning a sudden flash of searing hot chakra burst from within Naruto and out across Konoha, flooring anyone weaker than the power permeating the wave of chakra. Even Inoichi slammed back against his seated spot on a bench, gasping for a breath of air, though the air itself felt heavy, thick with the fiery power.

Shusuke rocked back against the wall, his hands slapping behind him to help keep him standing. He was also left gasping and trying not to buckle under the weight of it but inevitably ended up sliding down to the floor under the pressure.

Kakashi stumbled from the window, landing on one knee, panting heavily. Both Kiba and Shikamaru crumpled under the weight of the chakra blast like tissue paper.

Across Konoha shinobi, ANBU, and even the Hokage and Danzō all struggled under the intensity of the tidal wave of chakra that blasted from the area of the hospital.

Naruto collapsed against the grass unconscious.

*

A loud animalistic roar echoed through the ruins of Uzushiogakure, birds taking flight from their perches. The lithe body of a human clawed at the bank of the river cutting through the ruins. Sharp, claw-like nails digging into the soil. Long, silky, impossibly red-orange hair cascading down a svelte back, curtaining along the sides of the person's face, hiding it from view.

Heaving gulps of air the form continued to claw and crawl its way to the ruins before pushing itself up. Groaning in pain, the person's clawed nails bit into the stone of a destroyed building. Every limb and muscle trembling. Slitted red eyes constricted as they took in their surroundings.

"NARUTO!" Their voice was deep, sultry, but rasped from lack of use, as though they had never spoken before.

A low, impossible growl reverberated through the ruins. One clawed hand shoving annoying red locks from a heart-shaped face with a sharp chin, angular jawline, and high cheekbones. Those shocking almond shaped red eyes rested in perfect symmetry, sitting below trim naturally arched eyebrows, thick black eyelashes framed piercing eyes and made the bright red all that more vibrant. Their nose straight, coming to a gentle point above soft, full lips with a porcelain doll cupid's bow.

Their sun-kissed skin had a healthy glow that contrasted perfectly with the vivid hair that had textured layers framing their face, jaw, and neck. The long locks of red-orange hair had a natural ombre where it started crimson at the root, then shifted into red-orange around their shoulders only to transition into a fiery yellow near the middle of their back to the ends of their hair nearly to their knees. Their ears were pointed enough to be noticeable, but still short enough to be hidden by the silky hair. A slender neck connected with lithe shoulders and lean muscled arms. Slender collarbones accented the long neck, the clavicle pointing to the gracefully thin and lean muscled chest. His slender waist holding an abdomen donning a four pack and softly defined adonis lines. Thin hips lead to slender legs that matched proportionately to his arms.

Kurama stumbled from the ruined building's wall, shaky on his now very human legs. "NARUTO!" He yelled again, tripping over a broken off piece of wall. Growling at it a clawed foot kicked the annoyance a good 50 yards from where the fox stood. 

He lifted a brow, looking down at himself. "...and I'm naked..." He sighed longsuffering. "Thanks, dad." He rolled his eyes, referring fondly to Hagoromo as his father. "Least I didn't get ripped off in the equipment department." He grinned wickedly. "Now where is that gaki... Actually...where the fuck am I?"

\------

A/N: dun dun DUUNNN!!! KURAMA HAS LANDED BITCHES! >-> My beautifully handsome boy... T-T Gah I adore him. Anyone else loving Shiba being totally attached to Naruto's hip? I'm sure Pakkun is thrilled someone's finally touching his adorable wittle pawsies.

Welp! Don't forget to hit the kudos if you haven't by now. <3 Also, drop a comment! What did you think of this chapter?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama figures his shit out and makes a plan. Naruto has a very awkward and creepy evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! True to my current pattern, here is chapter five about 24 hours later! HAHAHA! I have no life. ._.
> 
> This chapter was a little tougher to write. Not entirely sure why because Kurama was fun as all hell to write. Me thinks I'm being too hard on myself. I'm also worried this chapter is boring. So be nice and tell it isn't boring? :3
> 
> Don't really have much to ramble about this time. Lucky for you guys! Hah! T-T
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kurama quickly figured out that he was in the ruins of Uzushio. So in his infinite wisdom, he began scavenging for anything that might have survived the destruction and eventual decay. Honestly, he was hoping to find some damned clothes. He was freezing without his fur and he was pretty sure that it would be highly inappropriate for him to swagger around stark fucking naked. No matter how hot he was. And he freely admitted that the Sage gave him one hell of a hot body. At least, from what he could see of it. He really wanted a mirror!

“Ask and ye shall receive!” He grinned, having spotted a mirror amongst some rubble of a half destroyed and crumbling home. He also found some torn pieces of rotted cloth and snagged a piece to wipe the dust and dirt from the mirror. His eyes connected with the reflection and he stared at it...at himself.

“So this is me huh? Not bad…” He touched his face, turning it side to side, noticing the sharp ears. “Seriously? I look like a fucking elf.” He deadpanned at the reflection, the tips of his fingers touching his beautifully shaped ears. Then he opened his mouth, lifting and pushing his lips to see his teeth, giving the mirror a feral and sharp-toothed grin. “Good enough to tear throats out with.” He chuckled darkly. He missed Naruto… There was no one around to hear his dark humor or talk to him. He was….lonely.

Sniffing somewhat he turned sideways and backed up from the mirror that was the length of about half of a full-length mirror. He continued to examine his new form, using that as a way to distract himself. “Holy Sage… look at that ASS!” He laughed, grinning wide and grabbing two handfuls of cheeks.

He had the perfect heart shaped ass. What was Hagoromo on!? Why make him so devilishly, stunningly beautiful? He wasn’t necessarily feminine, but he wasn’t really masculine either. In truth, and soon to be his own curiosity, he could likely wear either type of clothing and pull it off in a very believable way. What did that make him?  _ Shikamaru had called Sai it one time. What was it? OH! Androgynous.  _ He grinned, he could live with that.

Especially since his voice was decidedly masculine. It wasn’t baritone like Madara, but it wasn’t lilting and high. It was more… Well, it had a wildness in it like a rising storm but sounded like melting honey on a hot summer day. Just deep enough to caress one's ears but silky enough to assume he could have easily sung somewhere between a tenor and countertenor.

Now that he had seen what he looked like it was time to find some clothes, and if he was lucky, hair ties or something to tie his hair back. It was getting annoying. It was long, lush, and thick. Which may have sounded like a good thing. But anyone who had hair like his knew how completely annoying, heavy, and disruptive it was. It was so heavy he felt it tugging his head back a little which brought tension to his shoulders. And it was so thick it felt like a carpet was draped over his back. Well, at least it was good for something - kept him, at least his back, warm.

Still, it was fucking annoying. Sighing, he gathered the long mass into his hands and with a skill he only ever saw Orochimaru have, he twisted it up into a self-supporting bun, tucking the bits of yellow strands sticking out. He gave his reflection a grin, the choppily layered portions on his head flared around his face and some swooping over his forehead and half over his left eye. He looked...cute. Weird. He wasn't used to being or appearing as anything other than a monstrous beast who could destroy the world, and would enjoy doing it. Now he looked cute. Again, weird.

Stumbling over more rubble he shoved rocks and small boulders out of the way with ease. "Clothes... I just want some damn clothes..." He growled, shoving a human size chunk of wall hard enough that it slammed into a barely standing pillar and promptly shattered it in a blast of stone pieces. "Oops... Sorry kit..." He muttered, apologizing to his Jinchuuriki for further damaging his long-lost Hidden Village.

Something pale beige, almost white, caught his eye and he hurried over to the rumpled fabric. "Please... please be something I can wear..." He grumbled, very gingerly moving rocks and debris. He grinned, dusting off the bundle of fabric before gently pulling it up and shaking it out. "Son of a..." He laughed mirthfully. "Of course... it's a woman's festival kimono..." He rolled his eyes. Well, at least he got to test his androgynous theory.

Moving more of the rubble and debris to make a relatively clean area. He spread out the kimono, the bottom was ragged, had some blood on it, and was just rotting away. But the top portion was almost completely intact, somehow. Somehow it had been bunched up and hidden in the rubble just right, keeping it from the elements and preserving it just a little longer. But that lower bit, it'd have to come off, which would make the kimono a lot shorter. Apparently, Kurama would be showing some leg, from about mid-thigh down to be exact. He could hear Naruto laughing at him.

Clearing his throat he smoothed the fabric out, looking at the design, it was simple but beautiful. It had thick bands of black crossing over each other like a chain link fence but they were massive, like giant X's stamped on it, each X connecting with the others. And in the blank spaces of the X's were fish scale designs, each scale probably half the size of a maple leaf, within each X was a different set of colored scales. Some were red and red-orange, others cerulean blue and navy blue, deep tan-red lined clouds splashed in some areas. It was beautiful in its simplicity and it would compliment his hair, eyes, and skin tone quite nicely. It was a lucky find.

Eyeing the fraying, jagged bottom he lifted up a clawed hand. "Hopefully this works." Straightening his hand out, fingers pressed together like he was going to karate chop the kimono, and in one lightning-fast swish, he used his nails to slice through the fabric. There was a soft whoosh with the motion and the quick sound of tearing fabric. He pulled the bottom part away and grinned. It was almost a perfect cut.

Standing up with the kimono he slid it on and wrapped it closed around him. Too bad he didn't find an obi or sash or something to tie around his waist.  _ Oh well. _ And he didn't give a flying fuck if he found shoes, he preferred being barefoot, felt right. He moved back over to the mirror and looked at himself. Yep, he was definitely androgynous. 

He eyed the useless bottom half of the kimono and lifted a brow. Picking it up he tore it into long strips, then took one long strip and tore that into thinner strips. He then braided the thicker, long strips, then braided those together to make a sort of wide braided obi-like sash before tying it around his waist. Ingenuity at its best.

Grabbing up the thinner strips he made he grinned, plopping down on a pile of broken building pieces. Pulling his bun loose the thick red locks fell like a waterfall down his back. He split it into nine sections then braided each section, tying it off with a strip of the fabric. The nine braids started at the nape of his neck and fell down his back, now half the length his loose hair had been. The layered upper parts of his hair still free to blow in the sea breeze. Much, much better. And stylish too! His ingenuity evidently knew no bounds.

_ Now to find my kit... _ Because that gaki better be okay. With a growl, Kurama muttered, "If he's not okay... or someone is hurting him..." He bared his fangs, growling protectively.

His purpose renewed he quickly made his way through the rest of the ruins only to pause at where the Hokage tower was supposed to be. Tilting his head he looked over the destruction. "I wonder..."  Looking up at the half that remained he gathered chakra under his feet and staggered his stance to brace himself. Kurama lept up to the opening of the tower and landed softly on the debris-strewn floor.

Wetting his lips he started rummaging around, moving chunks of ceiling and wall, broken shelving, broken desk pieces. "Aha!" Kurama grinned, grabbing several scrolls. He checked to make sure they were F ūinjutsu scrolls. They were!  _ Kit’s going to be so happy. _

He continued his hunt for any Fūinjutsu scrolls he might stumble upon. He found a weathered rucksack while searching and stuffed every scroll he could find into it. And once the rucksack was stuffed, overflowing with scrolls he sighed. He would need to bring his kit back there to gather the rest. What he had now would have to be enough for the time being. He needed to get to Naruto.

Kurama bit into his bottom lip, brow furrowed. Would Naruto be in Konoha? He scanned the area around him, looking in the direction of Konoha. He began gathering up a giant mass of chakra within him, collecting nature chakra as well, until it felt like he was going to pop. Then without another thought, he sent it out like one massive sonar seeking a specific chakra signature. Within seconds the ping returned, slamming into him. It was Naruto! He'd recognize that chakra anywhere!

A bright grin lit up the fox's human face and he took off in the fastest run he could manage, not used to running on two legs. The rucksack was slung over his back, the kimono not hindering him due to it being cut short. When he reached the border of the island he growled, looking out over the water at Fire Country off in the distance. Thankfully, the Sage saw fit to keep Kurama's senses as heightened as ever.

Lifting a brow a mischievous grin slowly spread along his features.  _ I wonder... _ Backing up about 50 yards from the beach.  _ Fuck it. _ He crouched down into a running position, flushing his lower half with chakra before bolting forward at speeds not even a Sharingan could follow. Just as he reached the sand where it connected with the ocean he took a leaping jump. Laughing at the 8-foot wide, 8-foot deep crater he left behind as he sailed over the water. Even if he didn't make it in one leap it didn't matter, his chakra was endless and the feeling of being free was intoxicating.

He landed gently on the surface of the ocean, smack dab in the middle of it,  happily gasping for air.  _ That was a rush! _ Kurama took off across the water at a full, chakra powered run, his braids whipping back in the wind of his stride. Once he felt he had a good speed and decent chakra coating his legs and feet he took another gaping jump across the water. He did it several more times before he finally hit land a few hours later.

According to the sun's position, it was early afternoon by this point. He was making decent time. Except his legs felt like melting jelly. He took a step forward and immediately hit the ground with his knees. He sighed, "Doesn't matter if I have immense levels of chakra if my body can't take it.." He growled. "Damn human endurance and stamina." He glared offended at his legs. His stomach promptly mirrored his growl to make him unmistakably aware that he required food and water. "Dammit. Guess I'm stopping in a village for the night." If he could stand anyway.

Pushing chakra through his body he forced himself up onto unsteady legs heading towards Konoha, aiming to reach a village or city soon. Luck being on his side he stumbled across Otafuku City around mid-afternoon/early evening. Wandering into the city he looked around, he needed food and a bed, and possibly more clothing.

"Someone please help!" A young man ran into the city past Kurama. “Please!” He tried to grab onto anyone who looked like a shinobi. He was brushed off, shoved, and ignored. He gave a cried sob, landing in the dirt on his knees.

This gave Kurama an idea. Or, at least, it gave him a rather lucky opportunity. Hesitantly he approached the sobbing young man. “Excuse me… maybe I can help?” He tilted his head, trying to come off as kind and non-threatening as possible. He kneeled down, the kimono hiking up his slender thighs some.

Well, he definitely had the man’s attention now. He looked up at Kurama, his breath catching. “My...my twin brother and I… we were attacked by bandits. They took him. I just want him back… I don’t care about what they stole..” He swallowed, looking pleadingly at Kurama. “Can...can you help me get him back?” The young man knew better than to judge a shinobi by their looks. Just because the person in front of him was dangerously beautiful, a wildness in his eyes, didn’t mean he wasn’t a perfectly capable shinobi.

“I can help.” Kurama nodded. “Call me Kurama.” He stood up, helping the other to stand with him.

“I’m Akihiro, my brother is Akihiko.” Akihiro paused, his eyes trailing over the demon fox turned human. He swallowed thickly, licking his lip. “You… don’t have any weapons? Are you a shinobi?” His own chocolate brown eyes connected with feral crimson.

Kurama gave a huffed laugh. "I'm a shinobi, as much as I can be." He grinned. "I'm currently unaligned and on my way to Konoha." He stepped closer to Akihiro, lifting his clawed hands. "And I don't need weapons. I am a weapon." He grinned, winking at the slightly taller male. “Let’s save your brother.” He smiled, stepping aside for Akihiro to lead the way.

Akihiro gave a relieved sound, running for the exit of Otafuku. Kurama easily followed, using his chakra to keep his body going. He could last long enough to maim some bandits, be a hero, and help out a rather attractive male. Kurama studied Akihiro as he followed him into the woods surrounding the area.

Akihiro was roughly 5’11” verses Kurama’s 5’7”, Akihiro had slicked back hair that reminded Kurama of Kiba's adult look in his and Naruto's original timeline, his mysterious chocolate colored eyes were almond shaped but more narrow like Tobirama's while Kurama's were shaped more like Minato's. Akihiro actually resembled Tobirama in body as well, broad shoulders, strong, and rather fit.

It made Kurama curious what Akihiro did for a living. He sped up enough to join Akihiro's side, "What do you do by the way?" He blatantly looked over Akihiro's body. "You look more like a shinobi than I do." He grinned at the other.

Akihiro laughed, blushing lightly. "Well, actually, I...want to become a samurai." He gave Kurama a grin as well, his eyes sliding over the fox. "You're not dressed like a typical shinobi, you don't even have shoes on."

Kurama stumbled briefly at the comment about being a samurai and again at the assessment of his clothing. "Samurai? And you couldn't take down the bandits?" He lifted a brow skeptically. "Is this a trap?" His brow knit, glancing down at himself, blushing unwillingly at the comment. "Uh.. well.. it's all I could find. And I refuse to wear shoes."

They headed further deeper into the woods, running along the ground instead of in the trees.  "HAH!? No!" Akihiro stopped, looking desperately at Kurama. "This isn't a trap... I...truly need your help." He grabbed Kurama's shoulders firmly. "Akihiko...he's sick. He's been sick most of our lives. He's weak, frail almost.." Akihiro's hands trembled slightly on Kurama's shoulders. "And there were so many of them... They unarmed me almost immediately, then used him as a hostage."

Red eyes widened when he was stopped and grabbed by the shoulders. His wide eyes staring up into desperate melted chocolate eyes. He swallowed tightly, he was not good with emotion. At all. "S-sure... Of course... I meant nothing by it." He forced a smile, resting his hands on Akihiro's forearms. "Let's just get Akihiko-san, okay Akihiro-san?" This was just too awkward for him.

"Thank you..." Akihiro nearly hugged Kurama but held himself back, stepping away and taking off in the direction the bandits had gone. Kurama nodded and quickly followed after the other.

Forty more minutes passed with them running full out until Akihiro slid to a sudden stop, Kurama stopping on a dime right next to him. Several yards ahead of them was the location of the bandits. Which was obvious from the fire they were burning at their camp and the general rowdiness of the bandits.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, he glanced at Akihiro and held up his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Then he poked Akihiro in the chest and then pointed down, mouthing 'stay here'. Akihiro tried to reject this idea and Kurama growled at him, baring his teeth. That silenced Akihiro and he nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. Kurama grinned at him before disappearing into the trees around the bandit's camp.

Jumping along the trees he got right to the edge of the camp roughly 15 minutes later. High enough in the trees to not be noticed, but low enough that he could easily see all of them and Akihiko by the fire. His jaw clenched, the twin was bruised and barely conscious. The men were pulling at his clothing and messing with him. Akihiko looked like a slightly more feminine version of Akihiro, Kurama chalked it up to the other man's lifelong sickness making the man so slender and weak seeming.

Kurama's eyes darted around the camp, counting each bandit as he also sent his chakra out to pinpoint every single one. Narrowing his eyes a cruel, sadistic, toothy smirk stretched his lips. He zeroed in on the first son of a bitch he was going to take down and with lightning fast speed and reflexes he bolted forward like an arrow. He slammed into the first bandit with such force that when the men hit the tree behind him it snapped his spine in several places, the force of the whiplash snapping his neck cleanly. Kurama let the body drop as he twisted around.

His claws sinking into someone's throat and tearing it out, the body hit the ground. He leaped up, flipping over another bandit, drawing back his right hand into a tight fist before slamming it right into the base of the bandit's skull, crushing it upon impact and killing him instantly, the third body down.

Crouching down hands and feet digging into the ground before vaulting him forward, feet and hands slamming into the fourth body, hands reaching up and twisting the man's head until his head was backward with a sickening crackle and snap.

Jumping from the body he slammed his hand into the fifth bandit's chest, ripping the man's heart out and dropping the organ on the ground without a thought.

The sixth and last man had been sneaking up on Kurama and aimed a roundhouse kick to the fox's side. Kurama let out an unnatural growl, grabbing the man's ankle with bloody, gory hands. He smirked at the terror-stricken face and chuckled. "You smell delicious." He yanked the man forward, his left hand slamming against the man's knee, shattering it and snapping his leg.

He inhaled deeply with a moan. "Your fear is like ambrosia." He closed his eyes, bathing himself in the death and fear around him. The man tried to pull away, his cries of pain echoing in the woods. Kurama's eyes snapped open and snarled, plunging his claws deep into the throat of the other, fingers curling around his spine after smashing through his throat and yanked. His spine didn't come out all the way, or cleanly, it snapped the other man's body in a grotesque angle, he let the body drop.

Turning around he looked for Akihiko. Spotting the twin he smiled, walking over to him as if he hadn't just viciously murdered six bandits with his bare fucking hands.

Akihiko scrambled backward, hyperventilating. "P-please.. don't k-kill me..!"

Akihiro broke through the treeline as Kurama kneeled down in front of Akihiko. "Brother!" Akihiro rushed forward, crouching next to Kurama. "You're safe now.." Akihiro glanced behind them and at all the bodies, his stomach churning. "...sweet merciful Sage..."

Kurama blinked, glancing at Akihiro, lifting a brow. "What?" He looked around. "Too much?" Akihiro and Akihiko both nodded slowly. Kurama gave a sheepish laugh. "Oops..." The brothers burst out in nervous and hysterically relieved laughter. That made Kurama smile, getting the brother's to let all the stress, fear, and worry go.

Once they had calmed down the three stood up and headed back to the city. As they walked Akihiko and Akihiro spoke quietly with each other. Kurama walked ahead to give them space and what privacy he could give them.

"Kurama," Akihiro called out to the other. "My brother and I would like to repay you... Is...there any way we can?"

Kurama turned around, walking backward so as to acknowledge them better but keep moving. "Well... I could use a meal, a bath, and a place to sleep.." If he stopped, he was sure he would collapse. His human form was not used to the treatment he's been giving it nonstop since he left Uzushio.

"Of course! You can stay at our place with us." Akihiro smiled, happy to be able to repay the other man. "We may even have some extra clothes that might fit you... from when Akihiko was younger."

*

Back in Konoha Naruto was finally stirring from his collapse during his therapy session. It was nearing late into the evening when blue eyes opened to a white ceiling. His eyes moved over to the window in his room, it was dark out already, a wash of stars blanketing the sky.

"We were beginning to worry." Naruto's head snapped to the side to find the source of the voice.

"Jiji.." He breathed the nickname out, tears lining his eyes. "Jiji.." He choked on the words, a sob crawling up his throat as he sat up.

The Hokage, Hiruzen, smiled affectionately at Naruto. "I am sorry I have not visited until now." He stood up, moving to Naruto's side. He didn't give an explanation as to why he hadn't visited sooner and Naruto doubted he would.

Naruto wanted to tackle the older man in a hug, his arms twitching with the desire, but he resisted. "How long...have I been out this time?" He tried to offer the question up as a joke, but it fell flat.

"It is still the same day, you have only been asleep for roughly 8 hours," Hiruzen assured Naruto, his voice steady.

Relieved, he sighed, sinking back against his half-raised bed, making him recline. "Oh good.." He closed his eyes, mumbling. "I feel like I'm always sleeping or in a zombie-induced haze." He snorted. "Which is pretty much the truth."

Hiruzen chuckled quietly. "It is for the best, for now." He wouldn't say it, but Naruto knew it was because the old man was worried about the Kyuubi. He didn't know that Naruto and Kurama had an excellent friendship and that Kurama would never attack Konoha again.

"Mm." Naruto nodded, looking down at his limp hands in his lap. "I'm hungry..."

Shusuke, the male nurse who had given him his afternoon shot, came into the room. "Aah... Naruto, you're awake." Hiruzen noted the informality of the male nurse, lowering his head so his Kage hat hid any reaction.

Stepping aside Hiruzen smiled again at Naruto. "I should get out of the way. I will see you soon, Naruto." He patted Naruto's shin before turning and heading out of the room. As he passed Shusuke he looked the nurse over, lifting a brow.  _ Interesting... _ The last Anbu guard, Tenzo, shunshinning out of the hospital to meet with the Hokage.

Shusuke shifted under the heavy gaze of the Hokage, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He side-stepped so the Hokage couldn't brush their arms together 'accidentally'.

The hospital room door slid closed behind Shusuke and he moved forward to Naruto's bedside. "I'm glad to see you awake." He smiled, the tension from his earlier smiles gone. Now he seemed...too relaxed.

Naruto looked up at the strange nurse. "Yeah...me too..." His brow knit. "No shot?" He looked at Shusuke's hands.

"Not yet." He grinned a little. "First I need to take your vitals. That collapse had us all very worried." Taking the stethoscope from around his neck. "Sit up for me?"

Reluctantly Naruto sat up, looking down into his lap. It never bothered him when Tomoko checked his vitals. Maybe it was because she was a woman? But the idea of Shusuke touching him, in any manner, really disturbed him.

Shusuke put the eartips into his ears, then held up the chestpiece by the bell. "I'll have to lift your shirt." He didn't wait for permission, his left hand reaching out and pulling up the back of Naruto's shirt, his right hand pressing the diaphragm to the area between Naruto's shoulder blades firmly, letting Naruto feel the weight of his hand on the chestpiece.

Squirming some Naruto closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady as his shirt was pulled up without much a warning beyond Shusuke telling him he would be lifting it. His whole body tensed when he felt the pressure between his shoulder blades. His left hand clenched into a fist, his right digging growing claws into his thigh. Naruto then felt the chestpiece slowly slide down his spine in what felt like a caress, the tips of Shusuke's fingers grazing along his skin. He felt sick.

"Deep breath." Shusuke's voice had become deeper, and almost breathy, his body closer to Naruto's side. "Again." He urged the other to take another breath, moving the diaphragm to a new spot. "Again." It moved near his side. "Once more." When he finally pulled away, letting the shirt fall, he could feel Naruto's form trembling under his touch.

The contact with his back disappeared and rush of air left Naruto as he visibly relaxed. "Wrist please." Shusuke held out his hand, waiting for Naruto to place it in his grasp. Long pale fingers nearly twitching in barely hidden anticipation.

Slowly Naruto lifted his hand, resting his wrist in Shusuke's palm. Fingers wrapped around it firmly, the first three fingers pressing against the pulse point in Naruto's inner wrist. "I heard you mention you were hungry earlier... I could possibly bring you something to eat? Do you like Inarizushi?" He finished taking Naruto's pulse, gently lowering the boy's hand to the bed.

Naruto stiffened at the offer for Shusuke to bring him some food, what truly made him go rod straight was the offer of Inarizushi. Panicked blue eyes robotically turned to rest on Shusuke. It had to be a coincidence... He forced himself to swallow harshly, it felt like he was trying to swallow around a rubber ball lodged in his throat.

"I..." He forced another swallow. His voice becoming very quiet. "Could...could I have Zosui...?" He chewed on his bottom lip, looking up at Shusuke with hope-filled eyes, trying to hide the panic swelling in his chest. He didn't want another shot, not right now.

Dark black eyes watched Naruto for a moment, Shusuke's right-hand twitching and lifting, moving towards Naruto's face before stopping and rerouting to his shoulder to pretend to pick a piece of lint from it. "Lint." He murmured his excuse for contact. "Zosui, hm? In need of comfort food, Naruto?" His voice got a little deeper, smooth in its steadiness and calm.

Naruto flinched, looking away from Shusuke. "S-soup just..sounds n-nice right now.." His shoulders lifted near his ears, trying to make himself smaller. Why did it feel like Shusuke was looming over him?

"Ah." Shusuke breathed the word. "Your wish is my command." He smirked at the blond. "I will return shortly." As he turned he let his hand brush over Naruto's arm, exiting the room soon after.

A rush of air left Naruto as he sank back against the bed, closing his eyes and pressing the heels of his hands to them. He whimpered, curling his fingers into his hair. Shusuke gave him all sorts of red flags and bad vibes. And the way he used the damn stethoscope felt so...invasive. And what was he going to do with his hand? It almost looked like he was going to cup Naruto's cheek or the back of his neck.

He shuddered, shaking the cloying feeling from himself as he climbed out of bed. "Oh...no..." He groaned, booking it for the bathroom, sliding on his knees in front of the toilet and immediately emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Why couldn't he catch a break? Just one damn day where nothing horrible happened. No flashbacks of his time with Madara, no weird situations throughout the day, no weird behavior from the people around him. He just wanted one fucking day of normalcy. Just one. Was that too much to ask for?

A couple dry heaves later and Naruto slide back away from the toilet, leaning back against the wall, his head thumping against it as he stared at the ceiling. He swallowed roughly, his mouth tasted like raw sewage. His nose wrinkled. Pushing himself up to his feet he shakily moved to the sink, washing his mouth out vigorously. Hanging over the sink he groaned, splashing his face with the cold water several times. Shutting the sink off he just stood there, hands bracing him on the edges of the sink, head hanging, face dripping from the water.

He wasn't positive how long he stood there, but it was clearly long enough that when he stepped out of the bathroom his face was dry and Shusuke had returned with food. Naruto paused, staring at the back of the nurse who had pulled up a chair, lowered the hospital tray and had put out a spread of food. Was...Shusuke going to eat with him?

Feeling bile rise up his throat he swallowed it back down forcing himself to move over to the bed.  _ Inarizushi... _ He closed his eyes, ignoring the food in front of Shusuke as he moved around to crawl back onto the bed. Opening his eyes again he saw the soup he had requested and blinked, stunned. He hadn't expected Shusuke to even find Zosui, let alone actually bring him any.

Shusuke looked up, watching Naruto with hawk-like intensity. "Everything alright? You were in there for quite a while. I was tempted to knock and check on you." His voice was still that unnerving deep calm.

Naruto nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm f-fine." He lifted a shoulder, chewing on his bottom lip. "Just cleaning up a bit." He looked at the soup hungrily.

"Ah, alright." He chortled, pushing the soup forward to Naruto, providing him with a spoon. "Enjoy." he picked up his chopsticks, breaking them apart. "Itadakimasu." Plucking up an Inarizushi, dipping it in some soy sauce and popping the whole thing into his mouth in one bite.

"I-itadakimasu.." Naruto watched Shusuke pop one of the fried tofu pouches stuffed with rice into his mouth.  _ Must be one of his favorite foods. Just like... _ He shook his head quickly, focusing on his soup he grabbed up the spoon Shusuke had sat next to the bowl. The first sip soothed him to his very soul, eyes closing as he smiled peacefully. Zosui truly was a comfort food.

When Naruto opened his eyes Shusuke was watching him with a smirk. "Cute." He murmured under his breath.

A blush dusted over Naruto's cheeks and looked down at the contents of his bowl, slumping some to make himself smaller. The way Shusuke looked at him... it was just downright fucking creepy. Licking his lips he quickly brought another spoonful of soup to his lips.

"The doctor thinks you could be released from the hospital in the next week or so, depending on your condition." Shusuke only bit half of his next pouch. "Physically you're fine, your chakra is as well." It went unsaid that it was Naruto's mental state that was keeping the boy hospitalized.

Nodding quietly he took another spoonful, listening to Shusuke try to create a conversation with him. He swallowed another spoonful and glanced at the nurse. "So... Yamanaka-san has to clear me then?"

Shusuke nodded to confirm Naruto's question. "Yes. He does." He paused before taking the second bite of his current piece. "Do you feel you're ready to be released?" He tilted his head ever-so-slightly.

"What? I..." He frowned, stirring his soup idly. "I don't know.. If I keep needing those shots, doesn't that mean I'm not ready? Or...will I be given a prescription or something?"

Shusuke shrugged lightly. "You will likely receive a prescription. Yamanaka-san has previously suggested it, to hasten your release. He feels keeping you cooped up here will only worsen your condition, making you less inclined to join the outside world again." He frowned some. "You do want to go back to the Academy and be with your friends again, don't you?"

Lifting his head he looked at Shusuke. "Of course I do!" He winced, looking down. "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell." He sighed with a shake of his head. "Of course I want to go back to the Academy, to be free and be with my friends..."

"But?" Shusuke lifted a brow.

"I-... I'm scared." It whispered so softly Shusuke almost had to strain to hear it. Naruto frowned, his bottom lip trembling. "I'm so pathetic." He closed his eyes as a tiny whimper escaped.

Shusuke sat his chopsticks down and rested his hand on Naruto's forearm. "You are not pathetic, Naruto. You went through something most adult shinobi, hell even Anbu, wouldn't be able to handle with ease." He offered a kind smile thought it looked more like a smirk. "You're tougher than most shinobi and Anbu I've seen." He squeezed the blond's forearm. "Give yourself more credit."

Naruto stared at Shusuke in disbelief. His lips parted, his eyes slightly wide. He hadn't expected the other man to be so supportive and encouraging. It was a little off putting, to be honest. "Th-thank you...Shusuke-san."

"Just Shusuke, please." He did smirk that time. Patting Naruto's arm he pulled his hand away, picking up his chopsticks and eating another inarizushi. "Eat your soup before it gets cold."

He gave a little nod, it'd be weird to call Shusuke by just his first name. He didn't know why it was weird, he referred to Tomoko by her first name, and Kakashi, as well as Kiba, and Shikamaru. But with Shusuke? It felt...weirdly wrong. "R-right." He turned his attention back to his soup, bringing another spoonful to his lips.

They continued eating in seemingly comfortable silence. Shusuke far more comfortable than Naruto. When they had finished their meals Shusuke cleaned everything up and prepared Naruto's nighttime shot.

"Ready?" He asked, uncapping the needle after swapping the injection site. Naruto gave a small nod. "Mkay." Shusuke punctured his arm, plunging the amber liquid into his veins.

He pulled the needle, rubbing the spot some before capping the needle again and disposing of it. Returning to Naruto's bedside he smiled. "Sleep well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up at Shusuke. "Th-thanks.. you too?" He said it as a question, unsure if Shusuke would be staying at the hospital all night or going home after this.

Shusuke smirked. "Thank you. Oyasumi nasai." He winked, chuckling as he left the room.

A shudder zipped down Naruto's spine and he grimaced.  _ Why was that guy so...so...ugh? _ He shuddered again, slipping out of bed to hang out in the open window like Kakashi would do while reading his dirty little orange book. He rested his head against the window frame, staring up at the stars.

Shusuke walked along the streets of Konoha until he reached the Uchiha compound. Stepping beyond the gates the henge fell, revealing Sasuke as he headed to his house. The Uchiha had a wide smirk on his face, a dark menacing glint in his black eyes.

Walking inside his home he slipped off his shoes, heading to bed so he could get up in the morning to see Naruto bright and early.

How was he getting away this? Well, he had figured out henge's and had learned a nifty trick of tying a henge to an object, making the henge almost impossible to see through or be noticed. He also found out that he could buy seal tags that suppressed someone chakra and their chakra signature without affecting their ability to use it. So he had used his new henge to purchase some of the seal tags.

The only thing he had left to do was to get rid of Azusa and the actual Shusuke. Well, using his henge, he gave Asuza bad food that gave her horrid food poisoning. And the real Shusuke? He was still tied up with a stunning seal on him in Sasuke's parent's old room. Sasuke's mental stability was as rocky as Naruto's.

Just in a very different way. A very dangerous way.

\------

A/N: Well? How was it? o.o How bad are you guys freaking out right now? XD What do you think is going on?

Don't forget the kudos if ya haven't already. And please leave a comment. I really do enjoy reading them and replying.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed. Naruto is finally released. Kurama has more issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOUR BUTTS! Shit's about to get real up in this bitch. (There is no non-con in this chapter. I just like saying 'prepare your butts'. XD)
> 
> So... sorry if this one is a few hours late. My sister came over for a visit and it prevented me from being able to feed my story more of my blood, sweat, and tears. :P
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Sasuke groaned shifting in his bed to pop his spine before rolling over. Black eyes focused in on the time blinking back at him from his alarm clock. He swallowed dryly, licking his lips before pushing himself up and sliding out of bed. His head felt like a hammer was steadily pounding nails into his brain. And his eyes felt like they were being jabbed by hot pokers.

Stumbling into his bathroom he gripped the edges of his sink, lowering his head as he panted in pain. His skin prickled with an icy hot pain, his muscles felt like mush. Slowly he lifted his head, his sight so blurry from the pain he couldn't focus on his reflection in the mirror. Blinding pain shot through his eyes and brain that he let out a bone-chilling cry, landing on his knees as he gripped his head, clenching his eyes closed.

"Don't be such a baby, you'll give the Uchiha a bad name."

Sasuke shot up, looking around with wide eyes. "Wh-who's there? How.. how did you get in my home?"

A dark chuckle echoed around Sasuke. "I'm not in your home, boy."

Shaky hands gripped at the sink, pulling himself back up. "If you're not...in my home... Where...are you?" He looked up at the mirror and went stock still. That was not his reflection.

A cruel smirk spread along the face reflecting back at Sasuke. "Hello, Sasuke. Do you know who I am?" Red and black eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes stared right through Sasuke.

"You're..." What color Sasuke did have drained from his face and he stumbled back, landing against the bathroom wall. "This isn't possible! You're... you're  **_dead_ ** !"

Madara chortled, his eyes narrowing in cruel humor. "I'm inside you, boy. I may be without my body, but I am very much alive." He crossed his arms over his chest, pinning Sasuke with a look. "Did you really think you were brilliant enough to figure out a henge that couldn't be detected? Or that you figured out how to create a seal to keep someone unconscious? What about how you discovered that you could buy seals that hide your chakra? And let us not forget the very real, very intelligent and capable clone going to school for you." He gave a huffed laugh. "You foolish boy."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the reflection in the mirror. His breath ceasing as Madara explained that he hadn't been as cunning and capable as he originally thought. "That...was you?"

Lifting a dark brow the smirk staying on the twisted face in Sasuke's mirror. "Of course it was. Now get ready. I want to see my blond cutie." He grinned, a sick twisted gleam in Madara's eyes.

"Wh-... Do you mean... Naruto...?" Sasuke growled, sneering at Madara. "He's mine."

Madara barked a laugh, his head even tilting back from it. The sound bordering on insane. "You silly, stupid little boy." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You couldn't handle him no matter how strong you get." He smirked. "Not without me anyway."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you saying...? You can make me stronger? Make him notice me?"

A knowing grin greeted Sasuke. "I can do so much more than just that. I'm not quite fully recovered from my trip here. So I am unable to leave your body. Until that day comes, we will just have to share." He lifted a brow, looking sternly at Sasuke. "You will listen to me and obey, do you understand? If you fight me at all I will take over and lock you in the back of your mind." He growled. "Do not test me on this, you will fail."

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest. "Yes! I'll do anything!" He moved near the mirror, gripping the sink again. "Make me strong and powerful, Madara-sama..."

Madara nodded, smirking once again. He had the boy wrapped around his little finger. Sasuke was easy to read. Aside from that fact, Madara had unfettered access to the boy's mind. He knew how to twist and manipulate this Uchiha child.

"Then get ready and go to the hospital." Madara's image rippled in the mirror before dropping away to reflect Sasuke's face normally.

*

Another week went by while Inoichi worked with Naruto to prepare him for release the next week. The Yamanaka taught Naruto coping methods, ways to get himself out of an anxiety or panic attack. Taught the boy how to understand his emotions so he could better manage them. He also gave Naruto a journal to write his dreams in, as well as triggers he notices before a panic attack hits. That way they could look at the information and find ways to work around those triggers, or ways to completely avoid them for the time being.

He continued needing his shots throughout the day and at night. Sometimes his PTSD episodes would break through the drugs, and on some of those occasions, he had to be restrained and heavily sedated. Even with those hiccups, he continued to improve throughout the week. Naturally, he wasn't cured, nor would he be cured in the near future.

All Inoichi could do was guide Naruto through the darkness and pain. Kakashi also helped, as did his summons. Shiba had taken to staying out, practically living in the hospital room with Naruto. Kakashi didn't mind, the ninken seemed to help Naruto in many ways. Where a human failed to help keep him calm or reel in his anxiety, Shiba did it with ease. Kakashi and Inoichi figured out that because Shiba was a ninken he wasn't threatening or dangerous in Naruto's mind. Shiba was safe.

Kakashi visited more frequently than he had before. Visiting Naruto daily, sometimes twice a day. He was increasingly suspicious of Shusuke and even discussed it with the Hokage who also got weird vibes from the nurse. Shusuke always seemed to be somewhere close by, having taken most of the responsibilities for Naruto, leaving Tomoko to be the assistant instead of the other way around. Any time Shusuke was in the room he appeared to stand possessively near Naruto and found any medical way to be able to touch the boy. It was extremely unnerving and awkward.

Shikamaru and Kiba visited daily, and always together. Like they didn't want the other to visit Naruto alone. And with a strange turn, Kiba stopped bring Akamaru along almost completely. Inoichi had pulled the boys aside at one point to tell them to keep their physical affections to a bare minimum as Naruto was still very easily triggered by physical touch from another human, particularly males. The two future genins didn't really understand why only knowing that Naruto had been tortured and hurt. They had no idea Naruto had been sexually assaulted repeatedly.

Throughout the week Naruto and Kurama tried to contact each other. They could feel one another, feel each other's chakra, but they couldn't make a deep enough connection to actually speak to one another. It could have been the distance, or it could have been something else entirely. There was no way to tell until Kurama got to him.

And Kurama was most certainly trying to get to Naruto. The only problem was his body had suffered over usage of chakra. His chakra coils refused to give him access to his chakra so he could move better. His body was extremely weak from his rush from Uzushio to Otafuku. The twins Akihiro and Akihiko looked after Kurama, helping him to walk around, providing him with a room to sleep in, they fed him, helped him bathe. He would never admit it out loud, but he was eternally grateful to the twins for helping him in one of his darkest hours.

He hated that his human form wouldn't listen to him, that he wasn't used to it and had overwhelmed it, nearly burning it out. It was different from chakra exhaustion, he had an endless supply. No, his corrosive, intensely massive chakra spent his body. And because his chakra was used to his original fox form it was not co-existing with his human form, which had vast differences from his fox form and different kinds of weaknesses. His chakra and body were still getting acquainted.

But, even though his body was weakened and in need of rest, he used his chakra in other ways. Making contact with Naruto in any way he could, trying to soothe the torrential chakra of his kit. He could tell every time he reached to Naruto that something was very, very wrong. Either Naruto was blocking Kurama, or he was sealed with something, or he was heavily drugged. Whatever it was, it was preventing them from fully connecting. Kurama could go into their shared mindspace, but every time he tried to yank Naruto into it Naruto slipped through his fingers like water.

Kurama was becoming increasingly desperate to get to his kit. Every day that week he would push his body, begging it to heal fully and let him get going. He would only admit it to himself, but he was scared. Scared that he couldn't get to Naruto, scared that Naruto was in trouble or hurt, scared that his body would fail him completely and he would end up dying and dispersing before he could reach Naruto.

*

Naruto stared at Inoichi, Kakashi, Shusuke, and his doctor. "What?" His voice conveyed his disbelief. "I'm... I'm not  **_ready_ ** to leave yet! You don't get to decide when  **_I'm better_ ** !" He backed away from the group, moving around his bed to put it between him and the monsters who want him to check out of the hospital.

Inoichi lifted a brow. "Naruto, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You're going quite well, and with the medications, I have prescribed you will continue to improve." He sighed, not moving from his spot, glancing at Kakashi to help him. Especially since Kakashi's summon, Shiba, wasn't helping them at all and was standing in front of Naruto protectively.

Kakashi looked at Shiba. "Really? You're siding with him? He can't stay here any longer Shiba. It's been a month!" He took a step forward, stopping from taking another step when Shiba growled at him, his grey eye widening in shock.

Shiba narrowed his eyes, taking a firm defensive stance. "If Naruto doesn't want to leave, then I won't let him be forced to." He bared his teeth. Kurama would be very happy Naruto had someone like Shiba on his side.

Shusuke stepped forward next to Kakashi. "Naruto...it's time for you to rejoin life in Konoha." His voice was gentle, coaxing. "It'll be okay. You're safe in Konoha." That was true, except for the fact that the very person who hurt was standing in that very hospital room trying to persuade him to leave the hospital. Not that anyone but Sasuke knew that. And even then, all Sasuke knew was that Madara was somehow sealed or trapped or merged with him. He had no idea what Madara had done to Naruto. He had no clue that Naruto’s bloody arrival was all Madara’s fault.

Madara curled within Sasuke, guiding him in how to deal with Naruto. It had helped immensely over the past week. Sasuke had been able to manipulate the blond into trusting Shusuke even while others seemed extremely wary of him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Shusuke. “It’s about time you dropped the henge, Sasuke.” The copynin said it firmly, offering no room for argument.

Shusuke stiffened, turning some to look at Kakashi with wide eyes. Madara swore within Sasuke’s mind before nudging the boy to obey the copynin. He looked back at Naruto, swallowing tightly before looking down.

The henge dropped, revealing the 12-year-old Uchiha. He looked up through his bangs and over at Naruto. “I...I can explain Naruto..” He stepped forward.

Naruto’s eyes widened drastically as he watched Shusuke become Sasuke. He looked at his classmate then at Kakashi and then back at Sasuke when he started to speak. “You… This whole time…” He stepped back towards the open window.

“I was worried about you… They wouldn’t let me see you… I just…” Sasuke frowned, trying to organize his thoughts while listening to Madara. Sasuke looked behind him, at the adults. He didn’t want to voice and show his emotions in front of them. He knit brow, looking back at Naruto, his gaze pleading.

Blue eyes softened as Naruto watched Sasuke, the boy he's known since their first day at the Academy. The same boy who betrayed him and ran to Orochimaru for power. The same boy who tried to kill him multiple times, and nearly succeeded a couple of those times. Naruto had lived half a lifetime with the Uchiha standing just feet away from him. And it made his heart clench at the memories.

Hesitantly, Naruto moved around the hospital bed, nearing Sasuke but keeping an arm's length away from the other. Just enough space for the Uchiha to not be able to touch him, and if he attacked, Naruto could move quick enough, even while on that delightful cocktail of medications.

Sasuke watched Naruto, hope in his expression as he saw the blond get closer to him before stopping just out of reach. Even Madara held his breath. Sasuke whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear him. "I never realized...how alike we are... How...central to my life...you are." He swallowed tightly. "Not until I saw you being carried into the hospital and I didn't see you for twelve days..." He went to reach out to the other boy but stopped himself. "You kept...screaming...when you saw me." Pain laced itself through Sasuke's voice. "And then I wasn't allowed to see you.." he sucked in a sharp breath. "So I hid in a henge..."

Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke, shaking his head. "I... I get it now..." He closed some of the gap between them. "Even though we fought constantly, you made the loneliness less suffocating..."

Sasuke nodded desperately, taking a step forward, meeting Naruto halfway. "You're not mad at me...? For the henge...?" Naruto shook his head, his expression softening further. Sasuke turned then, looking at the adults and speaking with a confidence none had seen before. "If he's scared to leave the hospital, he can come live with me until he's ready to be on his own again."

Naruto's eyes widened, his lips parting in shock. "Sasuke..."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes skeptically. "If that is what Naruto wants, and is comfortable with it." He would defer to the blond on this matter. They had already made many decisions for the young boy.

Kakashi stiffened, grinding his teeth some. " **_No._ ** " He growled out. "If Naruto is going to stay with anyone, it will be me. I can protect him far better than you, Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes were damn near popping out of his head now. Two of the most self-isolating, private, quiet people Naruto has ever known have offered their homes to him. Have offered to keep him company, to protect him, to make him feel safe. He was about to thank them both before he Sasuke's eyes flash red and black, a sadistic, dark looking darting across his features so fast Naruto wasn't sure he saw it correctly. He sucked in a breath, taking a step back.

Seeing Naruto step away from him Sasuke followed Naruto's retreat. "What's wrong?" He murmured, knitting his brow.

Shaking his head Naruto looked away from those dark eyes, looking at the Kakashi. Shiba, seeing, smelling, and sensing Naruto's sudden spike of fear and panic quickly moved in front of Naruto, growling threateningly at Sasuke, making the boy back off.

"He's staying with me." Kakashi bit out, taking in the look of fear in Naruto's eyes and the scent of panic in the air. His decision solidifying when Shiba moved to guard Naruto again. "And that's final."

The doctor had been silent this whole time, watching the situation play out in front of him. He took it all in, seeing what would be the most logical and helpful solution to the problem. "I agree with Hatake-san. I will release Naruto into his custody." Turning on his heel he left the room to fill out the necessary paperwork.

Sasuke snarled, whirling around on Kakashi and storming right up to him. His black eyes flashing again as he got into the others personal space as much as he could. Madara cursed the small adolescent body.  He let out another impossibly low snarl, one that did not fit the body standing threateningly in front of Kakashi.

His eyes swept over the adult in barely hidden revulsion. "I'll see you in class, Naruto." He turned sharply and stormed from the room.

Once out of the hospital Madara forced Sasuke to shunshin to his house. Madara shoved the boy to the back of his mind and let out a roar of rage. He began pacing the living room, scowling. "That  **_fucking_ ** Hatake bitch!" A growl rolled out of him, his deep baritone making it seem almost demonic. "I was so close! He was  **_right there_ ** !" His hand clenched into fists. "I could have had him  **_here_ ** , living with me,  **_willingly_ ** !"

*

"OH COME  **_ON_ ** !" Kurama landed on his knees just outside of his room. "Why can't you just be better already!" He was scolding his own body. Groaning he fell forward onto his hands, hanging his head in mock defeat with a heavy sigh. "It's been over a week!'

Akihiro poked his head around the corner, looking down the hall at Kurama. "Oi... what're you doing? You keep doing this." He walked down the hall, standing in front of Kurama. "You're never going to get better if you keep pushing yourself like this." With a sigh he crouched down, touching the back of Kurama's head. "Come on, Akihiko just finished breakfast."

Kurama looked up at Akihiro, he clenched his jaw, hardening himself and shoving his emotions deep  **_DEEP_ ** down. "I think I need a medic... This has taken way too long. Something has to be wrong with me." He scowled, looking away as he took Akihiro's hands to help him stand up again.

Leaning heavily against the taller male Kurama grit his teeth. "I need to get to Konoha. I should've been there already. I have someone waiting for me. He needs me." He frowned.

Akihiro sighed, easily baring Kurama's weight, the guy didn't weigh much. "If you're really set on it, I'll go get Akihiko's doctor to come take a look at you. He's brilliant. If he can't help in some way, no one can."

Except for Lady Tsunade... That woman damn near had the healing prowess of bijuu. She could probably fix Kurama within an hour and kick him in the ass to get him started. Of course, Kurama wasn't going to mention the chronically drunk Sannin.

"If it's not too much trouble... I've already overstayed my welcome two-fold. Not only have you given me a place to sleep and food, but you also have...taken care of me. Gone far beyond what anyone would expect you to put up with." He paused, glancing up at Akihiro. "Thank you.."

"Oi, stop it. Enough with the thanks. I admit...I like taking care of you." A pervy grin slid across Akihiro's face. "You're not exactly plain looking, and bathing you is fun." He winked at Kurama.

"HAH!?!" Kurama eyed him suspiciously. "You lecherous, sneaky jerk!" He shoved Akihiro, nearly buckling again as he hugged the wall. "Does your depravity know no bounds!?" He cried out. "Akihiko! Your brother is trying to violate me!"

Akihiko came around the corner, punching his brother in the face without hesitation. "STOP MOLESTING KURAMA-CHAN!" Even if the guy was sickly, he packed a decent punch and always came to Kurama's rescue, saving him from Akihiro's pervy ways.

He moved to support Kurama, whispering soothing words as he helped the other walk to the breakfast table, easing him into the chair. He smoothed some of Kurama's wild fiery hair back, tucking it behind an ear. Then Akihiko went into the kitchen to retrieve Kurama's plate.

Kurama was smug the entire time. Grinning at Akihiro as they basically stepped over his comically beaten form.

Disappearing around the corner to enjoy breakfast together.

*

Kakashi filled out the paperwork the doctor gave him while speaking with Naruto. "Do you need anything from your place?" He glanced at the blond fidgeting next to him.

"E-eh?" Oh right, he had an apartment. Mulling it over for a minute Naruto shook his head. "Not really. I need to buy some new clothes though..."

"I can pick some things up for you." Kakashi signed a few more pages. "I'll assume you would them to be orange?" He eye-smiled at him.

Chewing on his bottom lip Naruto shook his head. "No thank you... I..I'm kind of over that color." He shuddered a little, thinking back to how Madara brought him special things in his favorite color. His bed sheets were orange, any clothing Madara gave him were orange and black. The guy kind of tortured the color out of him. He almost hated it. "Can I have dark greys and blacks instead Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi paused in his signing, turning his head some to fully acknowledge the blond. "If that is what you want." He nodded, returning to signing the last page. "Would you prefer to come with me? Or would you like to go straight home and I will go it after dropping you off?" Finishing the last signature he tucked the stack of papers into order.

"U-uhm..." Fidgeting more he looked down at himself in the hospital shirt and cotton pants. "I don't really have anything to wear...out of here?"

Kakashi blinked, looking over Naruto. "Right." How did he miss that? He carried the boy in completely naked. Chuckling he shook his head. "I'll go pick up some things, you can change here, and we'll head out. How does that sound?" He eye-smiled.

"Mkay." Naruto smiled faintly back, lifting a shoulder. "Th-thank you Kakashi-san...for all this... I promise I won't be a bother or anything..."

Snorting softly Kakashi shook his head again. "Naruto, it'll be fine. You don't need to be a perfect guest." He rested a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I wouldn't have offered to help you and take you in if I thought you would be annoying or troublesome, as a certain Nara would say." Though his grin was hidden by his mask, the teasing and playful tone crossed that barrier, easing Naruto's visible tension.

Relaxing with a sigh Naruto nodded, looking down. "I just don't wanna make ya regret doing this for me." He mumbled.

"Then just be your cheerful self and all will be well in the world." Kakashi chuckled, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Alright. I'll be back before you know it." He shunshinned out of the hospital room and onto the streets of Konoha.

If Kakashi was being honest with himself, and he wasn't, he was scared shitless of taking of Naruto. He was 12-years-old! Kakashi was never good with kids. Naruto didn't really behave like a kid anymore though. Ever since that day Naruto's seemed vastly different while still seeming to be himself. Of course, Kakashi knew trauma's had a tendency to do that to people. It forced a person to grow up faster. He was a perfect example of that, as was Orochimaru, Tsunade, Itachi, and Sasuke. It only made sense that Naruto had changed.

What really worried Kakashi was Sasuke. He could have sworn he saw the Sharingan flash his eyes. And what had been with that kid? He looked like he wanted to murder Kakashi with his bare hands for even daring to take Naruto. Kakashi was surprised Sasuke hadn't actually attacked him.

Arriving at the shinobi clothing store he slipped inside. He knew Naruto wasn't graduating for about 9 months unless the school and council decided to have everyone graduate at the end of this term. Which they had been known to do in the past with really promising classes. Either way, Kakashi chose the shinobi store because it was practical to buy Naruto clothing for when he would be a genin. He would also make sure to grab up other more casual wear as well as civilian clothes.

Kakashi meandered around the shop, picking up two sets of navy blue ninja pants, two dark grey, and two black. Sasuke was still bothering him. The kid seemed like he was cracking mentally. He grabbed 3 sets of matching shinobi sandals and boots. Kakashi hadn't seen Sasuke that animated or vehement since before and just after the Uchiha massacre. He grabbed 6 short sleeved shirts in matching colors to the pants, the 6 long-sleeved, and finally 6 sleeveless. Kakashi wondered if Kiba or Shikamaru knew anything about what was going on with Sasuke. He grabbed up a few different kinds of mesh tops with different styles. Then grabbed a couple sweaters that reminded Kakashi of the orange zip-up Naruto used to have, except the ones he grabbed were black varying shades of grey. Maybe he'd pay a visit to the Inzuka kid and Nara kid.

Kakashi dropped the load onto the clerk counter, blinking as he suddenly realized how crap he'd actually picked out. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit sheepish. But then he remembered how little Naruto had and remained strong. He'd get it all, along with the basic tools for genin training.

Leaving the shop he went home to drop everything off except for one outfit before heading back to the hospital.

Naruto came out of the bathroom in black shinobi pants, a dark grey sleeveless shirt with a long-sleeve mesh shirt underneath, a heather grey and black with a charcoal grey trim sweater that was left unzipped, and black shinobi combat boots.

Kakashi looked up from his book and gave a whistle. "You look like a real ninja." He teased, eye-smiling.

Naruto blushed, sticking his tongue out. "Shut up Kakashi-san! let's go already before I change my mind and lock myself in the bathroom." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Chuckling Kakashi got up from his window seat. "Maa, maa Naru-chan don't be so mean!" He ruffled the blond hair as he ushered him out of the room, down the stairs, and outside.

Once Naruto's feet hit the dirt path he froze, eyes widening as he clutched his small bag from the hospital that held his medications. "...I change my mind..." He turned on the balls of his feet, trying to bolt back into the hospital.

Kakashi grabbed the back of his sweater. "It's going to be fine. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you." He pulled Naruto around to face forward again. "We'll take the quieter, less crowded streets."

It was a fairly quick walk to Kakashi's place, even through the back streets. Letting Naruto in Kakashi followed behind him, closing and locking the door. "Make yourself at home."

Naruto looked around. "It's so...clean." He swallowed, keeping his arms hugged around his medicine bag. "I'm afraid to move or touch anything..."

Kakashi laughed quietly. "Don't be. It's not always this clean. I might've gone overboard with the cleaning before I went back to get you." He eye-smiled as he slipped his sandal off then headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry at all? It is lunch time."

Slowly he slid his boots off and stepped into the house, chewing on his lip. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea? "U-uhm... I guess I could eat." He shrugged, his appetite still not very present.

"Alright." Kakashi opened his fridge, staring at it's less than ideal contents. "Don't forget to take your medications." He sighed. "How's takeout sound?" He eyed a suspicious looking lemon on the middle shelf. He wondered how long that had been there.

Naruto peeked around the wall, looking into the fridge. He guffawed, resting his forehead against the edge of the wall. "Yeah, takeout's fine. Unless you wanna split the questionable looking lemon?" He grinned big.

Kakashi chortled, closing the fridge door. "Hey, don't insult my lemon. You might find it in your bed in the morning, or in your clothes." He grinned, a mischevious glint in his eye. "Again, don't forget your meds, gaki."

"Is it your pet or something?" He laughed again then blanched, a look of horror on his face. "You wouldn't dare stick that moldy monstrosity in my bed!"

"Who knows," Kakashi said in a singsong tone. "maybe you should be nicer to me." He brushed past Naruto, heading for the door. "Ramen?" He paused at the door. "Medicine." He lifted his brow, staring pointedly at Naruto. "I'm not leaving until you take it."

Naruto whined in horror. "You evil monster!" He pointed accusingly at Kakashi. "Huh?" His hand dropped and he smiled brightly. "Really?! yes please!" He bounced on the balls of feet a little. Grunting he rolled his eyes, going over to the couch side table and grabbing his bag off of it, digging a smaller bag and unzipping it. Inside were a bundle of syringes and two bottles, one clear, the other amber in color. Taking the clear one out with a syringe, he loaded up the prescribed dose, poked his thigh through his pants, plunged the liquid, then pulled it back out, capping the needle. "Happy?" He grumbled, tossing the needle in Kakashi's kitchen trash bin.

"Quite." He smiled before summoning Shiba back. "I'm getting us lunch. Watch the house and be with Naruto."

Shiba rolled his eyes, moving over to Naruto and leaning against the boy's leg. "Do you really need to tell me?" He huffed out.

Naruto smiled, scratching Shiba's head when he came over to him.

Kakashi grunted. "Right." He deadpanned. "I'll be back soon." He left, closing the door behind him.

"Can we...can we cuddle..?" Naruto whispered, looking down at Shiba. "It's too quiet..." He shifted, looking around the living room. It was so quiet he felt like he could hear his blood pumping through his veins.

Shiba nodded, moving over to the medium-sized TV and turning it on to create some background noise. He hopped onto the couch and sat on his rump, looking at Naruto expectantly.

Another genuine smile gracing his features Naruto hurried over to the couch, curling up with Shiba. The ninken nearly laying on Naruto's curled up form protectively. 

Naruto fell asleep while waiting for Kakashi to return with lunch.

\------

A/N: Yeah... Madara is a very unhappy man. Sasuke isn't making it any easier for him. Yay for Kakashi and Shiba though! They have the cutest roommate now. Hopefully, Kurama gets his shit together soon too. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Six.

Don't forget to hit the kudos if you haven't yet. And leave a comment! I love hearing from you all. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Take care, everyone!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama finds out what's wrong with him. He also gets a surprise. Sasuke gets to hang out with Naruto. Madara has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe my story has over 600 hits! Thank you all so much for reading my story. I'm having such a blast writing it. I haven't enjoyed writing like this in so very long. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
> The trigger warning doesn't really take effect until Sasuke and Naruto. So yeah, be aware of that.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Kurama stared the medic-nin down as green glowing hands moved over his body, looking for issues or damage. "Well?" He huffed impatiently.

"It's fascinating. Your body appears to be an adult, but everything about it reads new like an infant." The medic looked at Kurama. "How old are you?"

Catching himself before he said centuries old he cleared his throat. He thought back to the mirror in Uzushio and he looked younger than Naruto before they traveled. So that put him under 30. Thinking back to everyone he'd ever seen in Konoha, particularly the jounin, he came to the conclusion that he was likely anywhere between 23 and 27.

"I'm 25." It was a good enough guess, right? The medic seemed to believe him as he nodded. Kurama let out a slight sigh of relief. "So...what does that mean? My body reading like an infant?"

"Well.." The medic straightened, looking over Kurama's body. "If what you told me about your activities a week ago are true..." He lifted a brow, wondering if any shinobi was capable of running over a 100 miles in a single day at full speed. "It means that your legs and body should show signs of distress. There should be tears in your muscles, and due to your age, there should be evidence to confirm that you're 25. Instead, everything is like new. There are no tears, no strains, it's like your body has been resetting itself since birth but allowing you to grow regardless."

Kurama stared at the medic with a blank expression. So what this human was saying was that Hagoromo created a new body for Kurama as he traveled back in time?! This form wasn't always available to him?! What the **_HELL_ ** dad!? His eyes dropped to his legs, he needed proper training. He needed to actually break his body in like a new pair of fucking shoes! His right eye twitched as a sweatdrop trailed down his temple.

"So...why can't I walk?" He lifted a brow expectantly.

"Ah...I think your body has been healing itself, resetting itself if you will, to before you decided to run from an outlying island to Otafuku. It didn't help that you continued to overtax your body by forcing your chakra to carry you through a fight with six men and then walk you into Otafuku." He looked at the Kyuubi like he was scolding a child. If only the medic knew he was lecturing the strongest bijuu, he'd likely crap himself.

Kurama grumbled under his breath. "Can you fix it? You said my body was healing itself. It's been a week. Why the fuck isn't it better?"

"Cause you keep pushing yourself." Piped up Akihiro. Akihiko punched his shoulder.

The medic glanced at the twins, trailing his gaze back to Kurama. "Have you actually rested since you arrived at their house?"

"No." Akihiro spoke again, receiving another punch but to his head this time.

Growling Kurama glared at Akihiro. "Yes, I have! They practically **_carry_ ** me everywhere."

"I see." The medic sighed. He knew shinobi were impossible to keep on best rest. He had dealt with shinobi before. "Okay, I'll see what I can do to get your chakra coils and body to align better. Help it become more efficient. Because, to be honest, it looks like someone tried to shove massive chakra coils into your too small of a body. Your coils remind me of..." He trailed off, his eyes widening. "Boys, can you leave us alone for a moment? I need to speak with Kurama privately."

 _Oh fuck..._ he figured it out. Kurama eyed the medic warily. He could kill the man if he absolutely had to. He didn't want to, because he was helping Akihiko out. And Kurama was rather fond of him.

The twins looked at each other, then Kurama, then the medic. "O-kay.." Akihiko stood up, pulling his brother with me. "Scream if you need me." He shoved Akihiro out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"You're a Jinchuuriki, aren't you?" Well, that was straight to the fucking point. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either.

"Uhh..." He looked down. It would be an excellent excuse for why he was so...crazy strong and maybe it'd help explain away the condition of his body? _Fuck it._ "Ye-yeah. You're not... going to tell anyone, are you?"

The medic released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. He sank into the chair by the bed. "Did you recently get the bijuu sealed within you?"

Kurama shifted, taking the opening for what it was, and nodded. "Yes, is that...why my body isn't working right?"

"I believe so. I've never treated a Jinchuuriki before, but I have met other medics who have. And your chakra coils look and feel like a bijuu's." The medic took a breath. "From what I've been told, you should have another chakra signature in you. And you do, but it's so faint I thought it was leftover chakra from something else."

Naruto was that faint inside of him? What did that mean for his kit? He frowned. "So...that means...what? We...merged?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." The medic rubbed his chin. "Shinobi's chakra is usually blue, though I have seen some that were green or even red on rare occurrences. Your's...is a blackish purple. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like your chakra was originally blue but was forced to merge with the bijuu's corrosive chakra, which was probably red, forming this new chakra." His brow knit. "I don't think you and the bijuu could ever be separated at this point. You are, essentially, one and the same."

Kurama sucked in a breath. He merged with Naruto? Then why was he outside of Naruto!? Why couldn't they talk!? Why did he end up in Uzushio!? What did this mean for Naruto?! Was he sick!?! Was he...was he dying!? Panic spiked through Kurama and he lunged forward, grabbing the medic by the front of his shirt. "Fix me. Fix me now." He growled. "I have to get to Konoha. I can't stay here any longer."

The medic 'eeped' when he was grabbed, looking wide-eyed in the swirling crimson of Kurama's eyes. "O-of course... Please lay down." He waited for the fox to release him and lay back before he attempted to move.

Laying back Kurama stared at the ceiling while the medic began healing him, soothing his chakra coils. He swallowed a foul taste in his mouth with a grimace. Was that bile? Had he been about to throw up? Was he really that shaken? His fingers curled into the bedsheets he was laying on.

Suddenly his eyes widened as it dawned on him. Madara. Madara was...touching Naruto when they shot back in time. Was that... Was that motherfucker the reason they split? The jutsu, the universe, hell even the Sage couldn't take them back without splitting all three up? Oh no. Kurama felt queasy. Madara must have made the trip back with them. Where was Madara then?

Fear and dread licked along Kurama's skin as he closed his eyes. Madara had forced Kurama to the forefront of Naruto's mind many times. Locking the fox there so he could...play...with him. He snarled, never had someone taken advantage of him like that. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life. Being controlled by Madara or Obito to kill and destroy was one thing. But being forced onto all fours to be taken from behind... He swallowed bile back down. Then there were the times Madara used his Sharingan to make Kurama into the perfect little sex slave. Obeying the mad man's every whim.

If there was one thing that truly terrified the fox, it was Madara. The Sharingan coming in a firm second. Because while the Sharingan could control him and his siblings, it paled in comparison to the insanity that was Madara. And Madara had the Sharingan, making him truly terrifying for the Kyuubi. Madara was like being afraid of fear itself. Even the brave Naruto learned to fear that man on a level that brought him to tears.

"All done." The medic's voice sliced through Kurama's tortured thoughts. "You need to stay in bed until tomorrow morning. Do you understand? If you try to push yourself you'll undo everything I just did for you." His expression was stern.

Kurama flinched guiltily. "Yes, sir." He teased the medic, grinning a little. "I'll stay right here until the morning." He tilted his head. "Though...what do I do when I have to go to the bathroom?" He lifted a brow, that fox like playfulness shimmering in his eyes.

"Have Akihiro carry you to the bathroom." He smirked at Kurama, returning the teasing right back.  "He can hold you while Akihiko helps you go." He chuckled.

Kurama sputtered, a blush rising to his cheeks. "You are a disturbed man!"

The medic laughed, patting Kurama's shoulder. "I'll let them know you're on strict bed rest until the morning." He smiled at Kurama. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you are. I've heard how people treat Jinchuuriki's. You're not a monster." He smiled reassuringly at the redhead before stepping out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Staring after the medic Kurama sat there in stunned silence. Granted, the medic didn't know who Kurama was beyond thinking he was a Jinchuuriki. But, even with that information the medic hadn't treat him any differently, was even kind.

Akihiro came in a few minutes later, he grinned. "Want a bath?" He chuckled, winking at Kurama.

Kurama threw his pillow at Akihiro's face. "Pervert." He rolled his eyes. The fox wasn't dumb. He knew Akihiro was attracted to him, and even though the other seemed to be teasing and playful, Kurama could smell the desire on the man. And Kurama was attracted to Akihiro. But Naruto...he had to get to Naruto. He didn't have time to be playing with humans.

Akihiro caught the pillow, peeking over it with puppy eyes. "We could bathe together?" He neared the bed, dropping the pillow in the chair the medic had been sitting in. He leaned over Kurama, causing the redhead to lean back until he was laying back on his elbows. Akihiro's voice dropped into a quiet, deep rumble. "Kurama...take a bath with me..." His eyes flickered down to full lips before lifting to crimson once more. He leaned in, letting his lips brush breathily over Kurama's.

Kurama stiffened as Akihiro moved closer to the bed. He watched every movement cautiously, something was different. He swallowed as Akihiro leaned over him, his breath stuttering in his chest and he leaned back on his elbows, staring up at Akihiro. "Aki-.." He breathed out, his breath ceasing as he felt the warm brush of Akihiro's lips against his. His eyes fluttered. Sucking in a sharp breath he pressed his right hand to Akihiro's chest. "Stop..." He gently pushed the other but he didn't budge.

"Kurama..." He murmured leaning in to press his lips in a soft caress over Kurama's. His left hand resting over the one on his chest. His right hand bracing him on the bed, hovering over Kurama. "Kiss me..."

Crimson eyes widened as he froze, his breath shakily exhaling from him. A bloom of fire spread throughout his body when Akihiro caressed his lips with a kiss. His fingers curled into Akihiro's shirt, his heart thundering in his chest. He'd never felt...anything...like this before. He knew about sex, about lust, how it all worked. He knew how it felt from being in Mito and Kushina. He saw it firsthand from the back of their minds. Before he realized what he was doing he slammed his mouth to Akihiro's, pulling the other down against him from his grip in Akihiro's shirt. He let out a long moan, tilting his head to press into it deeper.

Akihiro instantly met Kurama's kiss in equal intensity, not needing anymore coaxing than being pulled down. He pressed his body fully against Kurama's, his right thigh pressing between the redhead's, rubbing slowly against his groin.

He gasped into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Akihiro's neck, pulling him closer as his hips jerked against the thigh pressing against his quickly growing arousal. Another almost desperate moan slipped free. Kurama curled his fingers into Akihiro's hair, pulling him into the kiss deeper, their teeth clashing now and then as Kurama's tongue pressed eagerly into Akihiro's mouth.

Large hands smoothed up Kurama's sides, exploring the slender torso while they kissed. Akihiro growled as the kiss twisted into this desperate need for connection. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how long it had been since Kurama had made a connection with someone. Kurama's thighs parted more, letting Akihiro slip between them smoothly, their hips pressed together as Kurama rolled and ground his groin up against Akihiro, mewling into the heated kiss for more.

Akihiro happily complied with Kurama's mewls for more, grinding his own hips down against Kurama's with a low groan. His hands sliding down to Kurama's hips, pinning them to the bed with a soft growl while he controlled the pace of their grounding, slowing it down to a point where it was almost painful, making them shudder with every breath. Kurama's legs wrapped around Akihiro's hips, slightly over his ass, pulling Akihiro harder against himself.

A knock sounded at the door, the two broke apart lightning fast. Akihiro adjusting his clothing and groin as he moved to the door, opening it. "Hiko?" He smiled at his brother. Kurama had slid under the covers of his bed, rolling onto his side to face the door. His lips kiss bruised and his body on fire, a pink flush to his cheeks.

Akihiko blinked, looking past his brother to Kurama, a brow lifting as he looked back at Akihiro. "I thought you were going to help him take a bath? The tub has been filled for almost thirty minutes. Do you need help getting him in there?"

This wasn't relatively awkward at all. Kurama shifted, sitting up. "I was talking to him about what the medic had told me I needed to do and the treatment he gave me." Smooth recovery thanks to the sly fox.

"Oh. Well, I put some more hot water in the tub so it wouldn't be cold. Lunch will be ready in about an hour." Akihiko smiled, looking Kurama over for a moment before nodding and returning to the kitchen.

Akihiro visibly relaxed, closing the door and looking at Kurama with a nervous chuckle. He moved over to the bed, leaning down to scoop Kurama up into his arms bridal style, nuzzling the side of his head. "Let's take our bath. And you just leave everything to me." He grinned, murmuring into Kurama's ear. "You're on bed rest after all."

*

"Naruto.." Sasuke pulled the blond's attention up from the ground where he was sitting on the swing on the academy grounds.

_"Do not freak him out. Stay calm."_

_"Shut up. I got this. You're distracting me."_

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, tilting his head in silent questioning. He had just completed his first day back at school and it had been...interesting. Everything Iruka was teaching Naruto understood. He even raised his hand and answered questions correctly. When he did, the entire class fell silent. Of course, Kiba and Shikamaru, sitting on either side of Naruto, grinned proudly over their little blond.

_"Then why aren't you talking? You are just staring at him."_

Sasuke blinked a couple times. "I...will you walk home with me?" Sasuke shifted back a step, turning in the direction of the compound.

Naruto gripped the swing rope in front of him, swallowing some. "I-I'm waiting for Kakashi... The council has..hasn't approved me bringing Shiba with me yet... C-cause I'm not like Kiba... I'm not an Inuzuka... I don't ne-need a dog with me all the time."

He gave a confused look. "Naruto... Kakashi had to leave for a mission this morning. Don't you remember? He dropped you off, told you and Iruka he would be back in a few days." He watched the other with worry.

_"Get him back to the house. We need him there."_

Jerking back Naruto stared at Sasuke as the memory of Kakashi dropping him flooded his mind. He blinked the fog away, blanching. "I'm... I'm alone again...?" His breath hiccuped and he white-knuckled the rope.

A growl echoed in Sasuke's head, he turned his head like he was trying to pop his neck, closing his eyes as he contorted slightly, trying to silence Madara in his mind. "You're not." He swallowed, reaching a hand out to Naruto. "I'm here... You can come stay with me until he's back." He glanced around them, making sure they were alone. He had been watching Naruto sit there for the past two hours.

Unfocused blue eyes blinked several times, refocusing on Sasuke again. Naruto’s gaze dropping to the offered hand. If he went with Sasuke now, if he solidified this friendship before they become genin, he could stop Sasuke’s entire avenger path. If he rejects Sasuke a second time in this timeline, he could push Sasuke straight into Orochimaru’s hands. Sasuke was reaching out to him years before he finally gives in and admits how close they are. How Sasuke was the moon, and Naruto the sun.

He looked the few inches up at the Uchiha. He had to save this boy, his future best friend, his everything but a lover in name. Naruto had always been in love with the dark-haired avenger. But Sasuke grew into a cruel man. He rejected Naruto's love, it didn't stop Sasuke from using Naruto's love to satisfy his own dark, sexual desires. And Naruto's unconditional, obedient, desperate love didn't stop Sasuke from betraying Naruto for one final time.

Naruto remembered that night so vividly he recalled it in perfect clarity. Sasuke had convinced Naruto to leave the war camp for a walk. He said he wanted to talk to Naruto, that had something he needed to tell him but refused to do so within the camp. So Naruto followed him a few miles outside of their small camp. Sasuke had tugged him under one of the last trees standing due to a white Zetsu being killed by Naruto. He had kissed him deeply, enraptured him into the kiss. The next thing Naruto knew he woke up in Madara's cell with a metal collar sealed around his throat and no Sasuke.

"Are you coming Naruto?" Sasuke broke Naruto's thoughts, standing in his open doorway.

Naruto blinked, looking around. When had they gotten to the compound? Had he been that lost in thought? "R-right...Co-coming..." Taking a shaky step forward he stepped onto the wrap around porch and into the house.

 _"Lock the door!"_ It growled through Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke tried to twist the voice away again, closing his eyes as his head twitched slightly in his attempt to stretch and pop his neck. _"I'm not locking him in."_

Madara roared in rage, grabbing Sasuke back by the scruff of his neck. _"Insolent little worm!"_ He stepped forward, swiftly locking the door and turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto was bent over, untying his dark grey ninja combat boots, setting them by the door. He turned, jumping a bit when he saw Sasuke right there, staring at him. "Wh-what?"

Madara licked his bottom lip, shaking his head. "Nothing, just waiting." He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

_"LET ME BACK OUT! You're going to scare him!"_

Madara wordlessly slammed Sasuke back within their shared mind. Outwardly all Madara did was take Naruto's hand in his, gently tugging the blond into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Sasuke grinned, picking Naruto up and sitting him on the counter. "Now, tell me what you want for dinner and I will make it."

Naruto didn't have a chance to answer Sasuke before he was tugged into the kitchen. He squeaked when he was easily picked up and sat on the kitchen counter. "I.." He blushed brightly, looking down. This was so awkward. Why was Sasuke being so comfortable with him? Sure they got close in the hospital, but Sasuke was... He shook his head. "Surprise me?" He smiled some. "I need to take my medicine too..so.." He shifted, pulling out a small bag that was in his left pocket.

Darkening eyes watched Naruto pull the small bag free. "Can I.." He held his hands out. "..help?" He spoke quietly. "I have been giving you the shots for a while now." He smiled sheepishly. "Then you can help me cook, yes?"

"Eh?" He stared at the outstretched pale hands. "Oh...right... Shusuke..." He laughed awkwardly, slowly letting the small bag rest in Sasuke's hands. "You want...me...to help you cook dinner?"

Taking the bag Madara opened it, getting the syringe ready. He filled it to the dosage, "Why wouldn't I want you to help me? It'll be fun," and while talking to Naruto, added more, just enough to make him more pliant and induce further memory complications. "And I can show you my favorite tomato salad." He lifted the short sleeve, quickly sticking him with the needle and pushing the clear liquid into his veins. He capped it, tossing it in the nearby trash can.

Naruto winced when the needle punctured his arm, it didn't hurt when he did it, always did when someone else did. "That does sound nice." He looked at Sasuke, whispering with an edge of worry and fear. "Why are you being so nice to me...? It's just such..such a 180 from last month..." He began fidgeting, dropping his gaze.

Fingers touched under Naruto's chin, lifting his gaze back up to black eyes. "Like I said in the hospital... I realized how much you mean to me." He licked his lips, looking at Naruto's mouth. Forcing his sight back to beautiful blue. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Naruto..." He murmured, his voice laced with hopefulness.

Naruto's head jerked slightly back in a flinch when Sasuke touched his chin. It was so much like how Madara would force him to look at the bastard. But Sasuke's touch was so gentle and seemingly kind. He looked up at the Uchiha, getting lost those black depths like he had so many times in the years to come. A small breath caught in his throat when Sasuke said he didn't want to be alone anymore.

_"Don't you dare, Madara! DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE!"_

Madara stepped in closer to Naruto, the lower part of his torso touching Naruto's knees. He ignored Sasuke, "Will...you stay until Kakashi gets back...? For me?" He let the others chin go, his hand dropping away. "Just this once?" He forced himself to claim Naruto's mouth in a vicious kiss like he so deeply wanted to.

"I..." Naruto bit his bottom lip, worrying at it as he nodded. "I'll stay..." He smiled softly, touching Sasuke's arm.

Almost launching forward to hug the blond he stopped himself. Success! He'll stay with me... I wonder if I can get him to sleep in the bed. "Thank you, Naruto." He smiled back, looking at the tan hand on his arm. "Let's cook dinner." Grabbing Naruto's hips he pulled Naruto forward, forcing the boy's legs apart around him and slowly slid him down, letting their bodies brush against each other as Naruto lowered to his feet.

Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders as he pulled against him and forced to slid down his body. He swallowed tightly, his eyes widening and a creepy crawly feeling dancing along his spine. "S-sure." He licked his lips, pressing past Sasuke to get some space between them. He stumbled slightly, his medication kicking in hard.

Sasuke growled in the background of his mind. _"Stop it! You're going to overwhelm! Why did you drug him so much!"_

Madara forcibly silenced him. _"Be_ ** _quiet_** _boy. You'll get your time with him. Wait for your fucking turn."_

He held Naruto's elbow, supporting him. "Do you need to sit?" Madara offered.

"No..no I'm fine. Just hit fast and harder than usual.." Naruto laughed softly, removing his arm form Sasuke's hold. "So where do we begin?"

*

"Open." Chopsticks raised a wedge of tomato to Naruto's lips. "Last bite." Madara grinned, watching the sluggish boy in front of him.

Naruto's lips parted, tongue sliding out to curl under the tomato wedge, drawing into his mouth. He didn't mean to be sensual about it, but he was having a hard time doing much of anything. Dinner had taken around an hour to two hours. They were just finishing up about an hour and a half later. Why had dinner taken so long? Because they conversed, then Naruto got to a point where he couldn't even hold his chopsticks, so Madara finished his dinner, then fed Naruto the rest of his. As dinner wound down, Madara gave Naruto his nighttime shot, which only furthered his current condition.

Naruto finished his last bite with eyes half closed. His hands limp between his knees. Madara watched with pure satisfaction that this worked out so well.

_"You're kind of an evil genius, Madara-sama..."_

_"Ah, so the respectful honorific is back?"_

_"I'm sorry Madara-sama. Naruto is very important to me."_

_"Boy, Naruto is more valuable than you will ever know. And he feels divine."_

_"...you've...touched him?"_

A dark chuckle cut through their mental conversation. _"I have done far more than simply touch him."_ He reached across the table, brushing his thumb over Naruto's lips, the blond nearly sliding out of his chair. _"The things I taught him to do with his mouth..."_ He smirked. _"You would lose your mind."_

Sasuke went silent, entirely flustered by the imagery Madara weaved into his head. Then very hesitantly, Sasuke muttered. _"I want to touch him..."_

Madara chuckled out loud that time. _"In due time, Sasuke. You need to learn how to handle this little vixen first."_ He stood up, lifting Naruto into his arms, wrapping the limp legs around his hips, then draping equally limp arms over his shoulders. _"Watch and learn, young Uchiha."_

Carefully, he turned around and took measured steps to Sasuke's room. Naruto gave a soft 'mm' nuzzling Sasuke's neck. Madara smirked, kissing Naruto's neck, nipping the warm skin.

Entering the room he approached the bed, laying Naruto down. He looked at the drugged-out boy, a lustful heat effervescing in his groin. Moving over Naruto he began by removing his shirt, tossing it aside along with his mesh shirt. His hands caressing over the smooth bare chest, his right index finger flicking over the boy's left nipple, granting him a soft moan. His smirk darkened, he shifted down to unfasten Naruto's pants and yanking them down and off, tossing them aside.

Madara cupped Naruto brief clad groin, rubbing his soft length. Naruto squirmed sluggishly, whimpering softly as his hips bucked slightly. "Open your mouth, Naruto, I want to hear you." His deep voice took over Sasuke's young voice. His free hand reaching up to pry Naruto's mouth open, being instantly greeted with a soft mewl, his back arching. "Good boy."

 _"Holy Sage..."_ Sasuke breathed, watching from the back with lust like obsession.

Naruto forced his eyes open, barely able to lift his lids more than a weak squint. "Sa-sasuke.." He groaned, his hips bucking up again. His eyes rolled back and closed, hips trying to press his growing arousal against Madara's hand. A tear slid from his left eye, along his temple, and into his hair.

Madara sneered a little, wanting to hear his name on the boy's lips. It was okay for now. Both hands hooked their fingers into Naruto's briefs, tugging them slowly down, revealing his nearly fully hardened erection. Tossing the briefs behind him, long slender fingers wrapping around Naruto's manhood.

He began stroking it teasingly, grinning when Naruto moaned louder, hips jerking again. He leaned down, letting his tongue swirl around the tip before suckling it firmly. Naruto cried out, tossing his head back even as his body felt heavier and heavier, making it harder to move. His mind a massive cloud of confusion and a stuck state between awake and nearly asleep.

Taking the rest of the blond's length within his mouth he continued sucking it firmly as his head began to bob. He did it slowly, wanting to tease and torment the boy, drawing out the pleasure and eventual orgasm. This wouldn't be the first or last time Madara took advantage of a drugged out Naruto. He had used different concoctions back in their original timeline to do this very thing.

Naruto's gasps and moans got louder and louder as Madara expertly pleasured him, knowing all of the Naruto's hot spots and shamelessly stroking them. He felt Naruto began to shudder and tremble uncontrollably and pulled completely away from his groin. "No..!" Naruto gasped, whimpering from the loss. He laid there twitching, desperate for release.

"Do you want more my beautiful little one?" Madara purred, his hand slipping lower between Naruto's spread legs, pressing thumb against Naruto's entrance, rubbing it teasingly. "Ask me for what you want."

"A-ah!" Naruto bucked against the bed when he felt that digit press to his twitching entrance, toes curling slightly. "Th-that.. please... Sasuke.. u-use your finger..." He squirmed weakly, whimpering.

"As you wish." Madara pulled his thumb away, smoothing it over the slit of Naruto's tip, gathering the profusely leaking precum. Using it to coat his index and middle finger in the sticky essence. His hand returned, pressing his middle finger in first. He shuddered, feeling the tight hole slowly suck the digit in. He groaned, closing his eyes. "You're so tight and hot little one." He pressed the digit in further, all the way to the last knuckle, curling it slowly and twisting it within the other.

With a loud keen Naruto arched off the bed as best as he could with his near drug paralyzed body. "Sa-sasuke..! M-more.. please..!" He whimpered, desperate for release.

Sasuke was panting in their mind, practically drooling over Naruto's naked form weakly writhing against the bed. His bed. _"Isn't he going to remember this?"_

Madara smirked. _"At most he'll think it was a wet dream."_ He thrust the finger steadily into the boy for a few moments before adding his index finger. He pressed deep within the sunkissed body, seeking that bundle of nerves that would make Naruto scream with pleasure.

Sasuke moaned in delight. _"Wonderful..."_

 _"Indeed."_ He finally hit the mark and Naruto cried out, jerking hard against the bed. "There it is." He smirked, driving every thrust of his fingers right against that spot. _"This is how you make him cum from only being fingered. Can you feel what I'm pressing against?"_

 _"Fucking hell... he makes the best noises ever..."_ Sasuke swallowed dryly. _"Yes... I feel it..."_

 _"You should see him when he isn't drugged."_ His fingers continued thrusting ruthlessly into Naruto, the boy moaning and screaming in pleasure, his throbbing arousal twitching eagerly for release. _"Ah, he's about to cum."_ His free hand gripped Naruto's hip, shifting his position slightly over the blond for a new angle of leverage. Then he quickened the pace, adding chakra to his fingers to increase the hard and fast thrusts of his fingers. "That's it little one, cum for me."

Naruto was shaking, hips jerking and body writhing, his fingers curled into the sheets of the bed. "Oh Sage... Sasuke!" He cried out the young Uchiha's name over and over again. And then the coiled tension snapped inside of him and he screamed, his orgasm wrenching from him as it slammed through his body like a tidal wave. His essence spurt over his flexed stomach, his body clenching like a vice around Sasuke's fingers buried deep within him.

Sasuke's breath caught. Madara growled, leaning down to lick Naruto's stomach clean, his fingers slowly twisting inside of him as his orgasm ebbed away.

_"He tastes sweet..."_

_"He always has."_ Madara licked up the last traces of cum as his fingers eased out of the other. "Beautiful." He stared at the spent form sagged into the bed panting softly.

Naruto was asleep almost as soon as the intense pleasure left him more exhausted than he had already been. Madara smiled, brushing some blond bangs from the boy's face. " _Put him in pajamas, you can sleep with him tonight."_ He slipped back, handing control back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke breathed out, a hesitant hand reaching out to caress a thigh. With one last look, he got up from the bed, moved to his dresser and dug out a pair of sleeping shorts for Naruto and a pair of sleeping pants for himself.

He dressed them both before tucking them into bed. He pulled Naruto back against his chest, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist possessively. "Oyasumi nasai Naru.." He whispered, kissing Naruto's ear.

He laid with Naruto, caressing his stomach or side, occasionally nuzzling him as he fell asleep.

\------

A/N: See? The trigger warning was pretty necessary I think. Cause Madara basically just molested TWO underage boys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to hit the kudos if you haven't already. And leave a comment! I know this chapter was very sexually focused this time around and some twisted shit happened. But lemme know what you think!

P.S. If it seems weird or wrong that 12-year-olds would be even relatively sexual, then you’ve met some pretty sheltered non-sexual 12-year-olds. My first kiss was at age 11. My first make-out session was 11/12. My first heavy-petting/below the belt make-out session was 12/13. And it only got more intense after that. A lot of female friends told me about how frequently guys flashed them or tried to make them touch their junk. So...yeah, puberty and hormones have minds of their own. And Naruto’s body would react no matter what, no matter how badly he didn’t want it to. It’s a cruel thing that happens. And it’s never the victims fault.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new people show up. Naruto kicks Sasuke's ass. Kurama finally heads for Konaha. Sasuke faces some bitter realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, sorry this is a few hours late. My internet decided to be an asshole.
> 
> Guys...we're on chapter eight. Can you believe that? I have literally been posting a chapter a day. That means this is day EIGHT people. I'm honestly so fucking proud of myself. T-T I feel so accomplished. It really eases all the tension from the novel I have been working on for actual publication. I've been stuck on that fucking thing for MONTHS, and it's only 6 pages in. Yet I can puke out 8-15 page chapters for this fanfic EVERY SINGLE DAY. x-x I think I've been putting WAY too much pressure on myself for my original work. Trying to make it perfect and follow a set plan. While with Naruto, I'm literally letting the story write itself. I usually have no idea what's going to happen until I'm writing it. LOL
> 
> Anyways! This chapter has some big reveals. There's also a nice fat chunk of mindspace talking, so...I hope it's not too disorienting or hard to read. You'll know what I mean when you see it. o.o
> 
> Erm, lots of drama. A LITTLE bit of action. More plot development I think. Probably gonna start speeding things up a bit? Kinda worried you guys might be getting bored with the pace? I'm a slow burn writer, I love slow burns. Give me tension in all forms! x-x If you guys like the pace, let me know. If you a little speeding up sounds nice, again lemme know. 
> 
> Mkay! Enough of my ridiculous ramb-... OH! I forgot I was gonna talk about some serious shit. Uhm... So I thought I would explain the rookie 9 sexuality that's happening. At first, because I'm a grown ass adult, I thought it was too soon and kinda extremely wrong for any of them to be even REMOTELY sexual. But I sat back and thought about my middle school years. And I realized something, from 11 to about 15 was just....insanity. TRIGGER WARNING: sexual assault, sexual harassment, etc.
> 
> I can remember this one time, I and a huge group of classmates were hanging out at this one guys' place, we're all in middle school, I think it was the summer between 7th and 8th. So we're all 12/13 years old. And I was sitting next to this really cute guy who I was praying to any deity that would listen that he at least bi-curious. But that's beside the point. My best friend, who was female, was sitting next to one of the relatively popular guys, but he was like...one of those bad boys without being a total bad boy. I digress, so we're all sitting there, more people further in the house and this creep of a psycho WHIPS HIS FUCKING HARD DICK OUT and wraps HER hand around it without even ASKING. OUT OF NOWHERE. Like NO ONE saw it coming. And literally, NO ONE reacted. I sat there in stunned silence. No one was drunk or high btw, there wasn't even any alcohol or drugs on anyone's person or in the house. I don't really remember what happened after that? I remember staring at her like, "Fucking..take your hand off his dick! Wtf are you doing!? WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE!?" But again, don't remember what happened.  
> Now for a more person trauma... My next door neighbor, also male, was obsessed with me. He was nice...ish. But he was constantly begging me to date him or marry him. This started when I was still 11 and had just moved into the neighborhood. While I was still 11 he showed me his dick, multiple times, begging me to touch it or lick it. He continued to do this throughout our middle school days. He even cornered me multiple times, forcing my hand in his pants, or forcefully kissing me. I remember not knowing what to do, cause he was so nice and protective of me when he wasn't being a rapey perv. Speaking of a rapey perv... He and I continued going to school together in high school. I had my first boyfriend my freshmen year. My first boyfriend raped me that year and hit me several times. We were both 13, turned 14 together. My neighbor found out about how my boyfriend treated me and...pulled a pellet gun on him. I got him to put it away, but the next day at school, when he had heard my boyfriend had hit me again, he beat the ever living fuck out of him. They both got suspended. So...Even though my neighbor was kind of sexually confused creep, he also defended me and never really did anything beyond forced kisses and groping.
> 
> ANYWAY! My whole point is if you don't remember your middle school years, or somehow your group of friends weren't hormonal... These are a few of stories of what I lived with. So..yeah. A little blow job really isn't that big of a deal. It is because it was Madara, a grown-ass adult, taking advantage of an 11, soon to be, 12-year-old boy while using another 12-year-old boy's body to do it.
> 
> Mkay... enough story time.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW! (No trigger warnings for the actual chapter btw. I don't think anyway.)

Kabuto was flat-out running through the halls of Orochimaru's main hideout in Otogakure. Breaths coming quick and his feet hit the stone, the sound echoing off the walls. Sliding around a corner he bolted down the new hallway, sliding to a stop in front of Orochimaru's room. He took a moment, leaning against the wall by the door to catch his breath. 

He heard the flutter of what sounded like insect wings and looked around wildly. Spotting the beetle on the ground he eyed it. "You poor unfortunate soul... you had to come in here..." He sighed, promptly squishing it with his sandal and scraping it against the stone so Orochimaru wouldn't notice it. Sure, it was hilarious when Orochimaru saw a bug and ran away flailing like some kid who got stung by a bee or wasp. But the punishment for laughing wasn't really worth seeing it. Okay, okay, sometimes it was  **_immensely_ ** worth it.

All signs of a bug were gone, so Kabuto approached the door, knocking quietly. He waited to hear permission to enter and slipped inside. Closing the door behind him he moved over to where Orochimaru was sitting at a desk and waited to be acknowledged before speaking.

Orochimaru was reading over a scroll, his brow knit in concentration before he scowled, shoving it away. "Naruto would understand this better than I. He had a way with overly complicated seals." He sighed, rubbing his temples with the first two fingers of both hands. "Is he finally out of the hospital?

Kabuto nodded, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "He was released a few days ago. Kakashi has gone on a brief mission. Sasuke somehow convinced him to stay at the compound with him until Kakashi gets back." His right eye twitched. "Can I kill him yet?"

Orochimaru laughed breathily. "No Kabuto, you know how attached Naruto is. No matter the level of betrayal that pathetic excuse of a human will sink to." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I truly, for the life of me, cannot understand what I saw in that sniveling little parasite." He leaned back in his chair. "I had been desperate for the Sharingan though." He glanced to a painting hanging on his wall of the Snake Sage. "I had been such a fool."

Frowning, Kabuto looked down at the scroll Orochimaru had pushed away from himself. Listening to Orochimaru scold himself for getting involved with the young Uchiha in the first place. "We need to make contact soon, so Naruto knows we ended up back in time as well." He swore under his breath. "Maybe Obito can get into Sasuke's place and grab Naruto, bring him here?"

With a curious tilt of his head, Orochimaru grinned. "That is a brilliant idea, Kabuto. Would you please go ask Obito to come talk with us? I'll meet you both in the training room." He stood smoothly from the desk, walking around it. "We have to find out everything that happened. We only know what Obito knows, and he had not been privy to much unless locked up with Naruto."

Kabuto stood up, following Orochimaru out of the bedroom. "I bet he is in the training room right now. You know how he's been since we got back..." His words trailed off as they walked.

"Ah..you might be right." Orochimaru sighed softly. "If he trains anymore he is going to hurt himself. He already suffered chakra exhaustion once."

They made their way to the training room, hearing a vibrating boom from within. They cast sidelong glances at each other, Kabuto rolled his eyes and Orochimaru sighed. Pushing the doors open Kabuto had to leap out of the way of a fireball jutsu, Orochimaru deflected it with a flick of his wrist.

"Obito-kun, we have something we need to discuss with you." Orochimaru stepped into the training room. Headed towards the kneeling figure in the center.

Obito lifted his head, two onyx eyes staring at Kabuto dusting himself off and then at Orochimaru. "Of course Orochimaru-sama." He stood up, muscles twitching under his skin from the overexertion.

A slight smile quirked at the corner of Orochimaru's mouth. "Naruto is out of the hospital."

Obito's eyes widened a little, his voice quiet. "How is he doing...?" He looked at the floor, shame coursing through him heavily.

Kabuto frowned from the sidelines, letting the two speak while he took inventory of the damage to the training room.

"He is still on heavy medications. But, Kakashi has been helping him. According to Kabuto, Naruto is staying with him for the time being." He paused, which caused Obito's head to snap up in question. He sighed minutely, "Kakashi has gone on a three-day mission, leaving Naruto alone. He was persuaded to stay at the Uchiha compound by Sasuke."

Obito sneered, about to spit the vile taste in his mouth be refrained from such a crude action. "He shouldn't be there. It doesn't matter what age that psycho is, he'll hurt Naruto. He always does."

"Agreed." Orochimaru nodded. "That is why Kabuto suggested a rather convenient and brilliant idea." He regarded Obito with a knowing gaze. "I know you have been training a lot, perfecting your Kamui more than ever. Would you be willing, and able, to use your Kamui to get into the compound, find Naruto, and bring him here via the same method?"

That gave Obito pause. He stared at Orochimaru in disbelief. "What...what makes you think he would even let me near him? Let alone...touch him...or take him anywhere." He grimaced, looking down. "Naruto will never trust me."

Orochimaru placed his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Naruto knows you were forced just as much as he was. You told me he watched Madara put the enslavement seal on you. Madara forced the boy to design the loathsome thing, to begin with." He shook his head. "You are connected in a way that others could not understand. You have suffered a trauma together. That kind of thing forms a certain kind of bond that cannot be broken."

Obito took a shaky breath, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I..." He choked on his words, hand fisting at his sides. He lowered his head and nodded. "I can do it."

There was a moment of hesitation before Orochimaru drew Obito close, hugging him. "It will be okay, Obito-kun. He will never hurt you again."

Trembling arms encircled the slightly shorter males shoulders, his eyes closing as he curled around the other, tucking his face into silky soft black locks. Orochimaru was a very physical person, but after everything had happened in the original timeline, the war, and Naruto, he had softened. He understood the need for contact and comfort of another human once more.

He rubbed Obito's back comfortingly, letting the tortured man take as much comfort as he needed. Slowly Obito lifted his head, backing away with a slight sniffle, clearing his throat.

Orochimaru did not acknowledge or point out that Obito had shed some tears or had been emotional. He hated showing his emotions as well, so he would not make it worse. He offered a slight smile. "Take a shower, get some food in your stomach, maybe rest a bit. And let me know when you leave to get him. We want to be prepared for it and be ready for his arrival."

"Uhn, of course..." Obito nodded, glancing at Kabuto still looking at the pillars and walls though he had already cataloged the damage. He smiled to himself some, Kabuto could be rather considerate when he wanted to be. He shook off the emotions and left the training room to do as Orochimaru suggested.

"I hope this works..." Kabuto said as he rejoined Orochimaru in the middle of the room. "Otherwise we are so fucked.  **_Again._ ** "

Orochimaru snorted a laugh, covering his mouth slightly. Kabuto grinned in mild victory, it was rare to get the Sannin to laugh in an uncontrolled manner.

*

"What the **_fuck_ ** Sasuke!?" Naruto shoved the black-haired boy so hard to flew off the bed and landed by his bedroom door. Naruto was in full panic mode, violent purple chakra slowly coating his skin. "Why hell were you holding me!?" He snarled. "Why are we in the same bed!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He stood on the bed, the corrosive chakra licking at the air around him, a quiet sizzle of power in the air.

Sasuke had jerked awake the moment his body left the bed and he landed on the floor. He had quickly scrambled up to a standing position, staring wide-eyed at Naruto. "Na-naruto..." He watched Naruto's nails grow into claws on both his hands and feet, those sparkling blue eyes bled into dark purple and the pupils slitting, his canines lengthening and poking out from under his top lip.

With a ferocious snarl, Naruto lept from the bed, stalking toward Sasuke. "Why. Were. You. Holding. Me?" He bit each word out, his voice a deep growl.

Sasuke backed up against the door. "I... you.. you passed out! I carried you to bed.."

_ "Tell him he wouldn't let you go and begged you to stay." _

"I tried to leave you on the bed, but you wouldn't let me go.." He flinched when Naruto growled at him threateningly. "You begged me to stay...to..to hold you.."

_ "Excellent." _

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved within a foot of Sasuke, the power radiating from him was suffocating and thick. It made Sasuke feel like he was stuck in acidic molasses. Naruto stood there, teeth bared, claws raised slightly at his sides. He took one more step, closing the gap between them, forcing Sasuke to his knees with just the pressure of his chakra.

Sasuke slowly slid to the floor, bracing himself as best he could so he wouldn't buckle, yet still ending up on his knees. His head even forced to lower in total submission. Madara roared in the back of Sasuke's head, unable to push through for some reason.

"Don't  **_EVER_ ** do it again, Sasuke. Do you hear me?" Naruto growled low. "If I wake up in nothing but a pair of.." Dark purple eyes lowered to the pair of black sleep shorts that were most definitely not his. The killing intent tripled in the room. " **_YOU FUCKING UNDRESSED ME_ ** !?!" His poisonous eyes darted around the room before landing on the pile of his clothing by the bed. He snarled, " **_HOW DARE YOU!_ ** " Naruto whirled around, grabbing Sasuke up from shoulder and throwing him across the room into his wall, cracking it.

Sasuke slammed into the wall with a gasp, the wind knocking from him as he dropped to the floor, trying to heave just one breath into his lungs. His nails curling against the wood floor. He pressed his forehead to it, trying to remain still.  _ "This is all your fucking fault you psychotic asshole! I'm never listening to you again!" _

Madara snarled at Sasuke before a wall suddenly forced Madara back, cutting him off from the front of Sasuke mind. He bellowed, slamming his fists against the wall.  _ " _ **_SASUKE!!_ ** _ " _

The young Uchiha stayed on the ground, finally able to suck in short breaths. His eyes opened when he realized it was silent in his room and the murderous chakra and pressure was gone. "Oh no..." He breathed out, seeing Naruto's clothing gone. "How am I going to fix this..."

*

Naruto was storming down Sasuke's street in the compound, his rage still had him looking like Kurama's human form. Slitted purple eyes, clawed hands, and feet, sharp fangs. He had his boots in one hand, trying not to pierce or ruin them with his claws. He had pulled his clothing on as he left the house, leaving Sasuke's shorts on the porch. He should have taken his medicine the moment he got outside the house, but he hadn't yet and he fucking didn't want to.

Turning onto the main street to leave the damned compound he growled again, another wave of anger and fear rolling through him. The air warped around him and he jumped back, crouching down in a defensive position. His eyes widened in shock when Obito swirled into existence in front of him.

"O-...Obito?" He breathed out, the fury fading instantly upon seeing his occasional cellmate and only friend for the pad several months before the time travel.

Obito turned to look Naruto, relief, and happiness flashing on his face. "Naruto..." He breathed the others name.

Naruto was hesitant, eyeing the older male. "...my Obito..?" He questioned warily.

A smile broke on the half-scared face. "It's me."

Air rushed out of Naruto's lungs and he darted forward, tackling Obito with a hug. "IT'S YOU! YOU'RE HERE!" He sobbed, burying his face in Obito's chest, his body shaking.

Obito caught the now much smaller blond, slamming to the ground on his ass. He laughed softly, clinging back to Naruto in equal desperation, burying his face in tousled blond hair.

Several minutes past with them just clinging to each other, both sobbing and whispering to each other over finally seeing one another again. They were like brothers, Obito being the big brother, and Naruto had been sure he wouldn't have survived Madara had it not been for Obito. Even with Obito there sometimes, Naruto had still tried to kill himself multiple times. The same applied to Obito. Even though he had Naruto and they got to be around each other when Madara wanted them to be, he had attempted to take his own life many times. Slowly they pulled away from each other, wiping each others faces of their tears, laughing weakly as they did it.

"I've been living with Orochimaru and Kabuto. They came back too..." He murmured, still embracing Naruto. "They had been at the mountain base to rescue us... And got caught in the jutsu you and Kurama used." He smiled weakly. Obito had known about Naruto and Kurama's plan and had accepted the fact that he would likely have been left behind. He had decided he would throw himself from one of the cliffs when it happened.

Naruto stared in disbelief. "All..three...of you came back?" He blanched, sitting back on his ass on the ground. "If you three...who weren't even in the same room as me came back.." Horror washed over him and he went stock still.

Obito frowned, touching Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. "What is it?"

A fear filled cry yanked itself from Naruto and he started hyperventilating. "Ma-ma-madara was with me... He.. he was..." He swallowed around the disgusting word caught in his throat. "Inside me...when the jutsu...activated..."

Obito's eyes widened, his arms going limp at his sides. "...you don't think he..."

Naruto slowly nodded. "It's likely he did... we were...touching..."

"Can we hope the jutsu killed him?" Obito whispered hopefully.

"Why would it kill him and not you three?" Naruto frowned. "Madara is likely back in this time...with us...somewhere."

Obito's jaw twitched when the muscles clenched. "He wasn't at any of our hideouts."

Naruto winced. "What about...Zetsu?"

"He's with Nagato and the rest of Akatsuki. They think I'm doing a side-project with Orochimaru that will help the Akatsuki's plans."

"Zetsu's still alive then.." He frowned, closing his eyes. "I mean.. I knew he would be..." He let out a rushed sigh. "I'm just glad I don't have to find you, and either kill you or convert you...again." He smiled weakly.

Obito laughed softly. "Me too, Naruto, me too." He hesitated. "I can't take Zetsu out myself... I've spoken to Nagato privately and let him in on some things. Kabuto sneaks into Pein's Tower to give Nagato treatments. He's looking healthier every time I see him." He smiled gently.

Naruto twitched. "Wait...what about Yagura and Isobu? Are you still...?"

"A-ah...ye-yeah." Obito scratched the back of his neck. "But I'm not...using him as I had originally. I'm making Kiri a more normal shinobi village slowly, and also easing up on my control over Yagura."

"Oh, that's good.." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad Nagato isn't as bad as he was the first time around... I had always wanted him to survive. He's an Uzumaki after all. We're a dying breed. Much like...the Uchiha."

Obito nodded. "How come you're here in the compound? Kabuto said you were living with Kakashi since leaving the hospital."

Naruto's gaze snapped up. "HAH!? Kabuto's been spying on me!?" He paused. "Oh wait... so that's whose chakra signature I kept picking up on around me." He smirked. "Sneaky little creep."

Obito laughed, mirthfully shaking his head. "How is Kurama by the way? Kabuto said your chakra was purple now, and you've been heavily drugged."

"Kura-.." His spine straightened. "Kurama!" He pushed at their mindscape and came up empty. He sat there in shocked silence, whispering. "I can't...reach him... I barely even feel him..." He frowned, knitting his brow. "I've felt our chakra touching now and then, or...well... more like we were poking at each other. I barely remember it though." He closed his eyes. "Those drugs are intense Obi-kun."

With a snort, Obito ruffled Naruto's hair. "We'll figure it out later. Orochimaru asked me to bring you back to his hideout to talk. Afterward, I'' bring you back. Or take you wherever you want to go."

"O-oh...okay. Warp me senpai!" He clung to Obito, batting his eyelashes at the other.

Obito snorted, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Little weirdo." He grinned affectionately at the blond, using Kamui to teleport them to Orochimaru's hideout.

They landed on their rumps in Orochimaru's garden. The Snake Sannin had blown a hole through the ceiling of one area, turning it into a cave flooded with sun and making it into a zen garden. Complete with koi pond! Koi sold separately. The variety of bonsai, flowering plum, and bamboo trees so tall they grew above the lip of the mouth of the cave. There was a small river that came from an underground source that led to the waterfall, and into the koi pond. Next to the pond were a variety of large and medium-sized stones for meditation. Azalea's wrapped around a pagoda style gazebo far off to the side, and a small tea house was at the very back hidden amongst small jutsu made grassy hills.

Orochimaru looked up from his meditative position on a large stone by a waterfall that fed into the pond. He lifted a brow, watching the two laughing boys that landed on their asses. He smirked amusedly.

Naruto and Obito untangled themselves and Naruto jumped up, looking around with an admiring whistle. "Who knew Orochi-kun had style and could even grow anything?"

"I take offense to that, gaki." Orochimaru grinned, getting up from the stone and moving over to the other two.

Naruto gasped, twirling around to see Orochimaru. "AH! OROCHI-KUN!" And promptly glomped the Sannin, throwing the older man to the ground.

Orochimaru landed on his back with a grunt, laughing at the overly affectionate greeting. "Hey, blondie." He smiled up at the overjoyed face staring down at him.

Naruto beamed, straddling Orochimaru's hips. "My family is here!" He cried out happily, hugging the Sannin tightly. "Fuck I missed you guys.." He whimpered, tightening his hug.

Obito shook his head. "He cried on me too." He snickered when Naruto stuck his tongue at him.

Naruto gave an indignant sniff. "He cried too." He clung to Orochimaru like a Koala as the Sannin stood up.

Orochimaru laughed, looking at Naruto and dropping his arms from the boy to see if he'd still cling there. Sure enough, the boy was still firmly attached to him. He shook his head. "I am sure he did." He looked at Obito smugly.

Obito gasped in offense. "I DO NOT CRY! I had...dirt...in...my eyes..."

"Suuuuuuure ya did!" Naruto teased, resting his chin on Orochimaru's shoulder, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"I DID! I don't have goggles anymore and Kamui kicked up dirt when I landed. Then you tackled me, which made more dirt kick up..." Obito insisted petulantly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, laughing. "Do you plan to koala on me for the foreseeable future, Naruto?" Orochimaru lifted a graceful brow at the blond.

"MHM!" He tightened his arms and legs for emphasis. 

Orochimaru shook his head with a sigh, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. "At least you are lighter at this age." He teased.

"OI! OROCHI-KUN!" He whined, pouting at Orochimaru. "So mean."

"It is what I do." Orochimaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pfft..." Naruto rolled his eyes before looking over at Obito. "Hey Obi-kun, Orochi-kun... do you think... I could stay here until Kakashi gets back from his mission?" He chewed on his lip, eyeing Obito. "Could you use Kamui to take me to and from school too?"

"Whaa?! I'm not a transport service!" Obito actually stomped a foot, pointing at Naruto. "You lazy twerp!"

Orochimaru watched this interaction, snickering quietly. "I honestly believe you two lost a little of your sanity in our timeline."

They both stared at Orochimaru like he was captain obvious. He snorted. "At least you're both aware of it."

Kabuto walked into the small clearing from the back of the garden, where the tea house was. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gave Kabuto a bored look. "You have no room saying that to me, Kabuto."

"No idea what you're referring to." Kabuto waved a hand dismissively. "Hello, Naruto-kun." He smiled at the blond currently hanging on Orochimaru's hip like a baby koala. "I wish I had a cam-.." He blinked when a camera warped into his hand. He grinned, lifting it up and taking a quick snapshot.

"Ah! Kabuto!" Orochimaru hissed. Naruto tossed his head back with a laugh.

Obito smirked. "Mmm justice is so delicious."

"It is not my fault I found you two cuddling on the hill like two little teddy bears." Orochimaru huffed.

"But did you have to take a picture of it?" Kabuto grunted.

"For posterity's sake, of course, I did." The Sannin arched a brow as though this should be obvious.

"Please tell me you still have it..." Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Naturally." Orochimaru sniffed, lifting his chin slightly.

"Yes!" He whispered it in happy victory.

Both Obito and Kabuto groaned, facepalming.

"You guys never answered my question!" Naruto huffed.

Everyone looked at him, Orochimaru answering. "Of course you can stay here, Naruto. And Obito would be happy to take you to school and pick you up. Wouldn't you Obito-kun?" Golden slitted eyes pinned Obito where he stood.

"Of course!" Obito grunted, looking away from the protective and murderous stare of Orochimaru. That guy was way too protective of Naruto. Though Obito couldn't really complain, he was just as bad.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto cheered, squeezing Orochimaru tightly and pecked his cheek lightly. "Thanks, everyone!"

The other three laughed at the blond's joy, his happiness contagious.

*

Kurama looked in the direction of Konoha. Why did Naruto just flash from Konoha to...Otogakure? His brow furrowed, that was worrisome. He hoisted his pack more onto his shoulder, giving in it and using the buckles to fasten it around his waist and up over his chest. 

It was packed with all his scrolls from Uzushio, an extra pair of clothes, some food, and some water. He had a kunai pouch on his upper right thigh, and another pouched on his left hip towards the back, over his ass. Akihiko's old shinobi clothes fit him perfectly. Apparently, Akihiko had been attending a ninja Academy in Suna before the twins left the hidden village once Akihiko's condition worsened. Which explained why his punches actually hurt even if he didn't hit very hard.

Kurama had on the standard navy blue pants, though he wrapped them from just below the knee to his ankles and then a couple times over the arches of his still bare feet. His arms and hands were wrapped like Rock Lee's, from elbow to knuckles, though he also wrapped the bottoms of his fingers where they connected to his hands. His long-sleeved navy blue shirt was tucked into the wrappings. There were no identifying marks or patches on his clothing or pack, making him continue his appearance of no affiliation. 

His hair the same as it had been when he left Uzushio. But instead of strips of rotted fabric tying the ends of his braids, the twins had provided him with strips of leather and ties. They also gave him a few kanzashi they had bought in secret, to help with his braids if he ever wanted to style his hair that way. And he did, he had taken half of the braids, piling them on his head, right at the crown, securing them with two small, soft midnight blue peonies, two chained tails dropped from the flowers, the chains decorated with droplets made of silver and when they met from movement they gave soft tinkling sounds.

Kurama was still several miles outside of Konoha but he was taking it easy and walking as his medic had directed. Even though he wanted to say fuck it and run like a madman. He had to continue being patient if he wanted to be useful and to get stronger. His body needed time that he wasn’t giving it. 

So, he walked, and he took breaks and would camp when he needed to. He didn’t use chakra to push him further, he did his best to listen to his now very human body. Kurama had been so used to being sealed in someone else’s body that he forgot what it was like to be free. Sure, Naruto had freed all the bijuu, but Kurama had chosen to stay within Naruto's unlocked seal. Part of him wondered if a lot of the reason he'd chosen to stay was that it had become a comfort zone for him. And he had become afraid of being alone, potentially at the mercy of some human who sought to control him. Naruto was a safe space, a sanctuary.

Even after Madara basically corrupting and destroying their self-made havens within each other, they still...trusted each other above everyone else.

Looking up at the sky he sighed, the sun was setting. Fucking dammit... He would have to make camp for the evening. It wasn't a total loss, he knew he would likely have to. At least he was stopping for a decent amount of time. He could try to contact his kit again. Especially since he was now in Orochimaru's hidden village, and that was worrisome. The Snake Sannin was about as twisted and crazy as Madara, just in a very different way.  Well, he was at this point in time. 

Back in their original timeline, Orochimaru had changed rather drastically. He was still the same Sannin he always was, stoic, even his honest smiles were kind of creepy. He was basically the same ol' Orochimaru with everyone except a select few. Number one on that list was Naruto, naturally. Two was Kurama, strangely enough. Three was Kabuto, which somewhat shocked Kurama. Though he supposed if someone absorbed his cells due to their obsession with him and desperation to not be alone and to have an identity, he'd probably be flattered. So he supposed he understood why Orochimaru kept the strange boy around. Four on that list became Obito before he had gotten captured by Madara, again. Though, according to Orochimaru, Kabuto and Obito would switch ranks every now and then depending on his mood.

Orochimaru didn't take on a lover or anything. But, the way he stuck around Naruto was...telling, if anything. He catered to the blond in a way that no one noticed except Kurama, and maybe Kabuto because he grew up with the man. Kurama supposed that Sasuke might have seen it, he had lived with the Snake Sannin for roughly 3-ish years. Sasuke had been possessive of Naruto, in a very user and taker sort of way, he didn't really give anything back.

Kurama finished setting up his small little camp, staring at his fire that he'd made all by himself. He was kind of proud of it. Yay for human Kurama! He leaned back against the base of a tree, sitting lotus style. Time to see if he could contact his kit. He could eat afterward.

Letting out a slow, heavy sigh he closed his eyes, resting his hands on his knees. Kurama took slow, measured breaths, relaxing his body and easing the tension from himself. Everything suddenly went dark and silent within minutes.

_ "Kit?" _ No response. He growled in frustration.  _ "Kit!" _ It was like his voice hit the abyssal darkness and was swallowed by it. Working his jaw he put some stank on the next one by shooting an arrow of chakra straight for Naruto's chakra signature.  **_"KIT!"_ **

Naruto had been just about to fall asleep, curled up against Orochimaru's side when all of a sudden a wave of warm chakra enveloped him and he heard Kurama's voice finally.

_ "KURAMA!? Is that you!?" _

_ "Holy fucking sage, Naruto!" _

_ "What... why can't I see you?" _

_ "I don't know, I don't fucking care right now. Fuck...I am so relieved to hear your voice..." _

_ "M-me too Kurama... I... I thought you left me..or..di-..died.." _

_ "Hagoromo himself couldn't keep me from you, kit. I've been trying to reach you for a week." _

_ "...just a week?" _

_ "What do you mean JUST a week? Fuck yes I mean a week! How long should I have been reaching out!?" _

_ "I've...I've been here for over a month now..." _

_ "What...?" _

_ "You...you haven't been here as long as me, Kurama?" _

_ "No..I landed in a river in Uzushio about a week ago." _

_ "Uzu-....Uzushio..? WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN LANDED!? Aren't you...still...in..inside of ME!?" _

_ "Ahhh....erm...well..no.. You see... I...have my own body..." _

_ "You...WHAT!?" _

_ "Haaah... yeah. I'm.... I'm human now." _

Kurama was greeted with a guffaw of pure hysterical humor.

_ "Stop laughing, kit.... Seriously! It's not that funny! I'm pretty fucking HOT okay!? STOP LAUGHING!" _

_ "Oh Sage.. I'm gonna pee!" _

_ ".... I hate you, you know that?" _

All Kurama got was that sound a person makes when they're laughing so hard they start doing the seal clapping and that weird strained sound, kind of like a dying whale or barking seal, with labored gasps.

_ "Fucking...really Naruto?" _

It took a good solid five minutes before Naruto was able to compose himself.

_ "Are you finished laughing at me?" _

_ "For now." _ Naruto snickered.  _ "I can't wait to see what you look like." _

_ "I'm hot as fuck, okay?" _

_ "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Do you know even know what's considered hot to humans?" _

_ "Fuck you, Naruto." _

_ "Uhhh that'd feel like incest. So...nah?" _

_ "Hate you. SO much." _

_ "I love you too, Kura-chan." _

_ "I told you never to call me that, gaki!" _

_ "Maa, maa! Don't be so mean Kura-chan!" _

_ "HEY! Don't start mimicking Kakashi! Slap the shit out of you." _

_ "Ohhh did I touch a nerve? By the way, he's awesome. I'm living with him." _

_ "You....WHAT? If you're living with Kakashi, why the fuck do I sense you in Otogakure?" _

_ "OH! I'm spending the night with Orochi-kun. He came back as well. So did Kabuto and Obito. Orochi-kun and Kabuto were coming to save us and they got caught in the jutsu. Speaking of which...if they got caught in it...you know that means HE came back too... Obito hasn't seen him though, neither have the Akatsuki." _

_ "........." _

_ "Kurama?" _

_ "The fuck was the point of coming back if the demented..." _ He growled low.

_ "I know...I know...but...maybe we can hunt him down and like...string his intestines like Christmas tree lights or something.." _

_ "Holy fucking Sage Naruto.. that was DARK for you." _

_ "Heh... I haven't been doing well Kurama... They've got me on heavy duty meds cause of it. Like.. seriously HEAVY duty." _

_ "So that's why you're chakra has been nearly non-existent.. Are you on the medication now?" _

_ "Uhhh no... I forgot to take it today actually..." _

_ "Hm... is that because you are with the rest of the family?" _

_ "I think so... But, I gotta go back to school tomorrow, so I'll probably take it. Cause that shit is stressing me out and Sasuke's...being weird." _

Kurama snarled.  _ "What did that worthless maggot do to you? I'll fucking gut him!" _

_ "Nothing! He...he's been helping me, actually." _

_ ".......bullshit." _

_ "He has! I just...seriously overreacted this morning. I hope I didn't hospitalize him." _

Kurama's smirk could be heard in his voice.  _ "That's my kit." _

_ "I didn't mean to hurt him! Or...make him submit to me like some...disobedient kit.." _

A roar of laughter echoed in the darkness.

_ "...Kurama this is serious..." _

_ "Seriously fucking hilarious!" _

Naruto sighed heavily.  _ "When are you coming to Konoha?" _

_ "Tch...you ruin all my fun. I'm a little under halfway there. I'm camping out, made a fire all by myself too!" _ He obvious preening coming through his voice.

Naruto giggled. _ "Good job! Well...if you're not in Konoha by tomorrow night and Kakashi isn't back... I'm gonna stay at Orochi-kun's again." _

_ "Sounds like a plan, kit." _

_ "....I miss you." _

_ "I miss you too. Now get some rest. We'll see each other soon. If I don't make it to the village by nightfall, I'll come talk to you again." _

_ "Promise?" _

_ "Always." _

Naruto smiled. _ "Good night Kurama." _

_ "Good night kit." _

The link broke and Kurama slowly opened his eyes with a sigh. Smoothing clawed fingers through the loose portion of his hair. His greatest fear exited in this time. He felt his throat tighten and a tightening twist of pain in his chest. Closing his eyes he begged himself to not cry. He didn't cry. He was the fucking Kyuubi no Youko! He DID NOT fucking cry!

Clenching his jaw, he took calming breaths through his nose. Once he had himself under control again he crawled over to his bedroll in front of the fire, sitting crossed legged while he rummaged in his pack for food.

Naruto nuzzled Orochimaru’s shoulder, curling into the Sannin’s side more as he edged into a comfortable, deep sleep. Orochimaru was probably the only other person aside from Kurama, maybe Kakashi, that Naruto would willingly sleep next to and feel utterly safe.

*

Sasuke sneezed, wiggling his nose a little. "Hn." He sighed, looking around his now very empty house. Naruto had brought light into it again. And he had to go and trust Madara and he  **_FUCKED_ ** everything. The psychotic perverted weirdo! He had known better than to cuddle with Naruto all night. He had known better! After all the episodes Naruto had had just from people being too close to him, he knew better.

Frowning he kicked a dull kunai out of his way as he shuffled into his kitchen, staring at the spot on the counter where Naruto had sat. Naruto hadn't been in class today. And he hadn't notified Iruka-sensei that he wouldn't be in. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't know anything either.

Heaving a sigh he went into his backyard, plopping down on the porch, one foot dangling off while the other knee was pulled to his chest, arms resting around the limb lazily. He stared out at the garden, the moonlight washing it was a pale, silver light. He had been honest with Naruto last night, he didn't want to be alone anymore. But fucking  **_MADARA_ ** ! He scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

Even now he could feel Madara pushing against the mental block he'd thrown up the moment Naruto had lost his shit. He was grateful the bastard had used too much of his strength overpowering him since that first day Madara revealed himself. Sasuke still had no idea how Madara had become sealed or attached to him. Made him wonder if he was going insane. Maybe it was all in his head? He etiolated, maybe he had a split personality?

Another sigh left him and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to his knee, his hands overlapping around the back of his head. He felt so alone. He had no one to go to with this. No one to lean on. A tiny whimper slipped past his lips before he could catch it, he scowled.

Sasuke was going to make it up to Naruto if what was the last thing he did. He wasn't going to let that psycho destroy what little of a connection he had left with Naruto.

\------  
A/N: Welp! Lemme know what you all think and feel and such. Don't forget to smack the kudos if ya haven't already. Drop a comment! I love watching your little brains work. Blame the psychology major in me. Anywho!! I'm fracking exhausted. It's 03:13AM, so nighty nighty peeps! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter (21 pages to be exact). Naruto goes to class, weird shit happens. Sasuke keeps ignoring Madara. Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto pick up Naruto from the Academy in henges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So.. I had trouble ending this chapter. Cause of that, it's 21 pages long. XD Oops? Uhm, should be a good read, I think. Lots of interesting and fun stuff happens. Slight plot push forward, or moderate push forward I guess. I felt like playing with Tenzo, so I did.
> 
> Got nothing else to say. Hope you enjoy chapter nine!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Where were you yesterday? Everyone was worried, even Iruka-sensei." Kiba grumped at Naruto. "I missed you." He pouted with big puppy eyes.

Naruto smiled, unable to help himself he reached up and scratched behind Kiba's ear. "Aww my little wolf missed me?"

Kiba's eyes fluttered slightly, he leaned into the touch, Akamaru having to jump from his head to the floor to avoid falling off. He scolded Kiba with a bark. Kiba had no idea he would like someone touching his hair...or scratching behind his ear like a dog.

"Well, that's new." Shikamaru yawned. "I guess Kiba really is a dog."

"WOLF!" Kiba growled. "I mean..!" He held up his hands, smacking Naruto's away and looking mortified. "I'M NOT A DOG!"

Naruto snickered, glancing at Shikamaru who chuckled. "Aw, it's okay Fido! Your master is here now." He winked at Naruto earning himself a blush from the blond and an adorable giggle at calling Kiba fido. Shikamaru - 3, Kiba - 0.

"Shikamaru..." The Inuzuka growled low, baring his fangs at the genius. "If anything, I'm Naruto's master!"

Naruto blinked owlishly, pointing at himself.

Kiba's mouth dropped open as he stared at his two friends. Did he just say that out loud?

Shikamaru burst in a roar of laughter, unable to contain his victory over thoroughly embarrassing and horrifying Kiba. Shikamaru - 4, Kiba - 0.

"Damn Nara." He growled, narrowing his eyes Shika before sliding his arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him close. "Let's go sit Naruto." He walked with the blond, looking over his shoulder at Shikamaru smugly. Shikamaru - 4, Kiba - 1.

The Nara narrowed his eyes, tucking his hands into his pockets and following the other two to their shared desk towards the back of the room.

Sasuke looked up, looking at Naruto, as he started to walk by, hopeful. "Naruto..." He started to stand. "I..."

Naruto paused, glancing up at Kiba, smiling. "I'll meet you over there." Kiba looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. His glared at the Uchiha, he still smelled wrong, Shiba was right. 

His hand slid down Naruto's back, pausing at his lower back and sliding towards his side as Kiba slipped away with a nod. Shikamaru lifted a brow, looking down at Sasuke as he followed Kiba to the back, his gaze a warning to Sasuke. It went without saying that those two, Shikamaru, and Kiba, would maim anyone in that classroom who laid a finger on Naruto or made him cry or fuck it, made him even remotely sad.

"I'm sorry about yesterday morning, Sasuke... I didn't mean to...hurt you." He looked down, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "I just... uhm... wa-waking up like that...it..it triggered something... And..I... I overreacted. I'm sorry." He bowed in apology.

Sasuke remained in his half standing position, his hands braced against the desk. He stared at the blond in shock. He hadn't expected the smaller boy to apologize to him! He should be apologizing to Naruto.

"N-no." Sasuke looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed. I should have left you...in..in your clothes and in my bed... I could've gone to my brother's room or something." He swallowed, standing fully, he reached out to touch Naruto's head and stopped himself mere inches from blond hair. "I'm so sorry I caused yet another episode..." He pulled his hand back. "L-look at me, please? His voice was quiet, soft-spoken the entire time, trying to keep their conversation private.

Naruto jerked slightly. "Wha.." He hesitantly obeyed the request and lifted his gaze, coming up from his bow.  Sasuke had never actually apologized to Naruto, for anything. He stared awe-struck at Sasuke. "I..." His chest swelled with warmth.

"Shit..." Shikamaru muttered, elbowing Kiba and nodding his head in Naruto's direction.

Kiba looked up from babying Akamaru by giving him belly rubs. He looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, a low growl emanating from his chest. "Why is he looking at Sasuke like that?" His upper lip curled, baring his teeth aggressively.

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't know... But I don't like it." His jaw clenched tight enough for a joint to pop softly. "Sasuke causes Naruto's emotions to spike and drop like Sakura's moods."

Kiba snorted. "Oh..speak of the pink-haired demon and she shall arrive... She'll fix this." He smirked, sitting back with Akamaru in his lap, petting the now asleep puppy.

Sakura and Ino's loud voices could be heard arguing as they neared the door, then pushed their way in.

"MOVE INO-PIG!" Sakura bellowed, shoving the platinum blonde.

"FUCK OFF BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino shoved Sakura back. They made it to Sasuke's desk at the same time, still shoving at each other. Sakura shoved Ino too hard and she slammed into Naruto, knocking the skinny boy down.

Sasuke instantly moved to help Naruto but stopped just short of reaching him. Kiba and Shikamaru and jumped up, already moving towards Naruto, but they retracted a couples steps, holding their breaths. Ino was scooting away from Naruto with wide pale blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, stepped over Naruto without a single ounce of concern, her hands behind her back and she leaned forward into his personal space. "Can I sit with you?"

The entire class was fully aware of Naruto, still hunched on the floor, hands pressed to the floor, clawed nails digging into the wood floor, the wood creaking and splintering under his nails.

Chouji knit his brow in worry, murmuring. "Naruto-kun...?" He left his bag of chips at his desk with Shino. "Naruto-kun..." He said softly again.

Sakura was still ignoring the situation, still too enthralled with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head, moving into his line of sight.

Naruto's shoulders rolled forward, ragged breaths leaving him. He hadn't taken his medication this morning either, thinking he could handle it and he'd be fine. He didn't want to be a zombie anymore. He had his whole family, except for Kakashi who was still out on his mission.

It suddenly clicked in Shikamaru's head and moved over to Naruto, crouching down and speaking quietly. "Did you bring your medicine?" He didn't say the others name, having noticed it tends to trigger Naruto more. Something about his name being softly spoken really fucked with the blond.

Chouji stayed close in case Shikamaru needed him, always ready to help his best friend. And he liked Naruto, he was nice and considerate of Chouji. Naruto nodded his right arm bending, using his elbow to the gesture to his right hip where his kunai pouch held his medicine.

"Alright, I'm going to pull it out." He kept his voice calm and quiet. "I'm going to have to touch you. Is that okay?" Kiba was like a guard dog around the small group, growling and glaring at anyone who tried to get near the four of them.

Another nod came from Naruto and his clenched his purple eyes closed, hanging his head more.

Sakura grunted, pushing into Sasuke's personal so much that she looked like she was about to kiss him. "Sasuke-kun quit ignoring me!" Ino grimaced, why was Sakura being so...ignorant of what was going on? Did she hate Naruto that much? Or was she that obsessed with Sasuke?

Sasuke was forced to acknowledge Sakura at this point, black eyes narrowing. "Fuck off Sakura." He moved past her, shoving his shoulder against hers.

Shikamaru's hands moved to Naruto's hip, trying to keep his touch to the pouch only, but their arms brushed and Naruto flinched. "Sorry.." He murmured, retrieving the little black bag. Pulling out a fresh needle he looked at the two bottles of medicine. "It's the clear one, right?" Naruto gave a tiny nod. Letting out a breath, Shikamaru read the dosage instructions and filled the syringe. "Okay...ready?" Another nod from the blond. Shikamaru brought the needle to Naruto's shoulder, giving him the shot as fast as he could, trying to limit their skin to skin contact as much as possible.

Shikamaru sat back on his heels, putting everything away but holding onto the used needle to dispose of it. He sat the black bag between Naruto's hands on the floor, not wanting to make things worse. Him, Kiba, and Chouji stayed close, keeping a close circle around him, protecting him until the medicine kicked in.

Naruto's arms wobbled, his ass dropping to his heels and his forehead to the floor. He visibly relaxed, the medicine spreading throughout his system. He gave an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you, guys..." He whispered weakly.

"No need to thank us," Kiba said. "You're our friend, and our friendship means something to us." The other two nodded with small 'uhn's' coming from them in agreement with Kiba.

Iruka came in then. "What in the hell is going on here!?" Everyone jerked away from the four in front of Iruka's desk.

"Naruto had an episode Iruka-sensei. He forgot to take his shot this morning before coming to class." Shikamaru said firmly, standing up to look his sensei in the eye, daring him to challenge what he said.

Kiba stood protectively in front of Naruto, staring their sensei down. Chouji stayed close, "He accidentally got knocked over and...it...triggered him. So....we helped him. Shikamaru gave him his medicine."

Iruka looked at everyone, his expression softening. "Good job boys. You did great." He looked down at Naruto. "I'm so happy you rushed to help him, and so efficiently." He kneeled down about a foot from Naruto. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Mm...mhm." Blown pupils turning dazzling blue into thin circles. He looked up at Iruka, a lazy drugged smile on his face. "Much better." His eyes lidded themselves and he giggled softly. "So much better." Kiba looked at Shikamaru, concern in his eyes. Naruto was starting to sound...dependant.

Iruke stiffened when he looked at Naruto. "That's...good Naruto. Shikamaru and Kiba are going to help back to your seat now." He smiled encouragingly, he stood, looking around at the rest of the class. He quirked a brow. "Take your seats." Everyone complied.

Chouji turned, moving to sit between Hinata and Shino again. This forced Ino and Sasuke to have to sit with Sakura. Poor Sasuke stuck between the two fangirls. Though, thankfully, Ino was giving him space and keeping to herself, shaken from seeing Naruto have a rather mild episode compared previous ones. But she didn't know how bad they could get. Sakura, on the other hand, had bounced back from being blatantly told to fuck off and was now staring lovestruck at Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Kiba helped pick Naruto up from the floor, checking his hands to make sure the claws were gone. They helped him back to their desk, sitting him in the middle. Kiba put Akamaru in Naruto's lap since he still wasn't allowed to have Shiba at school or without Kakashi around.

Naruto sat there, sagged in his seat and staring at the chalkboard blankly. He hadn't had the medicine in roughly 24 hours, so it hit a little harder than usual, the half-life quite short due to how fast Naruto's body filtered and processed it.

*

By the time lunch rolled around Naruto was passed out on the desk. His arms folded, his head resting in the circle they made, and Akamaru flopped over the side of his head, also asleep.

Kiba smiled, watching the two and whispering to Shikamaru. "I wish we had a camera..."

"Oh hell..." Shikamaru breathed, smiling too. "He's so precious." He lifted his hand, his first two fingers slowly brushing over some locks of blond hair, his breath caught. "It's so soft."

"Shouldn't we wake him for lunch?" He grunted, wanting to feel Naruto's hair too. He pinched a lock between his fingers, rubbing it between the pads of his digits. "Wow it is really soft."

"Stop touching him. You have no right to touch him." Sasuke growled behind them, making the two conscious boys jump in their seats. They had been in their own little world with Naruto between them.

Kiba glared at Sasuke. "He's given us the right. Unlike you." He sneered at the Uchiha. "What'd you do to him that made you have to apologize anyway?" He lifted a brow accusingly.

"Yes, do tell us Sasuke. What made him feel he owed you an apology?" Shikamaru's brow arched as well.

The Uchiha went rigid. "...fuck you guys.." He growled out and stormed off.

Shikamaru and Kiba fist-bumped, grinning at each other. Team Shikiba - 1, Sasuke - 0. Iruka shunshinned right in front of them, making them yelp. "Sorry boys." Iruka chuckled.

"Let's see if this'll wake our little knucklehead." He sat down a bag of takeout, pulling out Naruto's favorite miso with pork ramen from Ichiraku's. He opened it setting it near the boy's face. He grabbed out BBQ for Kiba, handing it to him. For Shikamaru, he pulled out a box with grilled Mackerel and a side of kelp salad. The two boys stared in awe up at Iruka like he was the Sage himself. Iruka smiled, "I pay attention to my students." They practically had stars in their eyes. Iruke turned, going over to where Sasuke was at his desk, waving a takeout box in front of him. "You can have it, if you come eat with us.." He squeezed the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up, staring at it. "What...what is it?" Iruka grinned, going back over to where the other three were, sitting down with them, putting Sasuke's next to him on the desk.

With a sigh Sasuke pushed himself up, dragging his feet over to them, plopping down. He opened it and his eyes glittered. "Iruka-sensei..." Within the box was a signature tomato salad as well as onigiri wrapped in seaweed, omusubi with okaka, and some shogayaki. Iruka got it from the same place that he got Shikamaru's food.

"Ramen..." Naruto blinked his eyes open, instantly focusing on the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. "RAMEN!" He sat up fast and bounced in his chair. He froze in mid-bounce with his arms half-flailed, Akamaru still laying over his head. "A-ah..." He blushed brightly, looking at everyone sitting around him laughing or chuckling.

"Th-thank you for the food!" He bowed deeply, his forehead connecting with the desk with a loud thunk. He moaned, slowly melting to the floor, somehow Akamaru still draped over his head. Everyone laughed again.

Kiba grinned, reaching down to help scoop Naruto back into his eat. "You're so cute.." He murmured, Naruto heard it though and blushed even brighter.

"You're welcome, Naruto." Iruka smiled. "Hurry up and eat everyone." He opened his own box of food.

Everyone snapped their chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison, then began eating.

*

Class Umino emptied out of the school at the end of the day. The girls walking together chatting about diets and tricks to losing weight fast. The boys were all together, talking about going to one of the training grounds to mess around, train, and have fun. Even Shikamaru was willing to go. Mainly because Kiba and Naruto were considering going. The three of them were becoming inseparable.

Naruto laughed, walking a little ahead of everyone. His arms were behind his head as he grinned, looking over at where parents pick up their kids. His grin fell away and he looked down.

"Ready to go Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped up, gasping softly. There were three guys standing together.

One looked to be about 14 years old and looked like Kabuto if he had orange colored eyes, no glasses, and denim-blue hair that was styled like an adult Sasuke. It was creepy, but he was kind of hot. Then there was a long-haired beauty of a guy that had to be Orochimaru, who looked about 18. He looked more feminine, his once long black hair was now amethyst, his once golden slitted eyes a shocking grassy green with slitted pupils. Then there was the guy who just had to be Obito, who looked around 16. He had magenta hair and Naruto's brilliant blue eyes, no scars, and his hair was slicked back, ending at the middle of his shoulder blades. They looked like freakishly hot brothers.

Naruto just stood there, staring at the trio like they were aliens that had just stepped out of their spaceship. "A-ah-ah.." He blinked. They made a damn good looking trio, even in seal henges that adjusted their looks to make them just different enough to be recognized by even prodigy or genius level shinobi. They all smiled at him and he twitched. Creepy.

Shikamaru and Kiba stepped up next to him, Sasuke right behind him, looking over his right shoulder. All three boys appearing very possessive and protective of the blond.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing them cautiously.

"Yeah, I've never seen them before," Kiba muttered, sneering.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed with the other two boys.

Kabuto ran up to Naruto, scooping up around the waist and twirling him around before setting him down. "Naru-tan!" He kissed Naruto's forehead as a boyfriend would.

Naruto went beet red and shoved Kabuto away, spluttering and waving his arms around in embarrassment and sheer confusion. "I'M NOT A BABY!"

With a snicker he grinned, pulling Naruto close by his hips. "You're my little baby."

Naruto stared with a dropped jaw, a sweatdrop, and eyes like giant white circles - completely dazed and confused.

Obito and Orochimaru were chuckling, thoroughly enjoying Kabuto embarrassing their favorite little blond. They had planned this too, hoping to make Sasuke leave Naruto alone if he suspected Naruto had a boyfriend. Even if the said boyfriend was roughly 14 while Naruto was still 11, in body.

Kiba and Shikamaru stomped right up to the 'couple'. "Who are you?" They grunted in unison. Sasuke was behind them, glaring daggers at Kabuto for daring to lay his hands on HIS Naruto.

"Hm?" Kabuto frowned, pulling Naruto possessively to him. "I'm Naruto's future husband. Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto's head flopped to the side, his spirit leaving his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru sneered. Sasuke's hands balled into fists.

"Is that true, Naruto? Do you plan on marrying this weirdo?" Shikamaru spoke calmly in contrast to the killing intent slowly seeping out of him and reaching out to choke Kabuto.

"This is a joke, right, Naruto?" Kiba urged a sliver of desperation in his voice. Shikamaru and Kiba couldn't lose Naruto to some blue-haired, orange-eyed freak!

Sasuke's killing intent was coated in Madara's as it oozed out like a disease. He shoved past the other two, grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him from Kabuto. He glared, putting Naruto behind him and between the other two boys.

Naruto came back to reality when he was suddenly yanked from Kabuto. He blinked, looking around Sasuke, then to either side. "Ah...ah... ah... uhhh..wh-...he-...I..." He stared blankly.

Kabuto growled at Sasuke when Naruto was stolen. "My name is Kouta Yazaki."

Orochimaru and Obito stepped up next to Kabuto. "Hello, boys. I am Osuka Yazaki, the eldest brother. This is Orito Yazaki, the second eldest." They both bowed in greeting. "We apologize if Kouta is causing an issue."

Kiba gawked at the three of them. Why were they all so attractive? Naruto would fit right into their family, Kiba was positive Naruto was going to grow into a handsome beauty, kind of like Orochimaru. Pretty, but still masculine.

"O-osuka-san...uhhh" Naruto stared at Orochimaru. "Ori-...Orito-san..." He couldn't take his eyes off the magenta hair.

Obito grinned. "Hey, Uto-tan." Orochimaru glanced at Obito, hiding his obvious amusement. They were tormenting the boy kid who was actually a 31-year-old adult male.

"A-ah.." He stuttered into a blank expression again.

Kouta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you guys shove off? I wanna take my koibito to dinner." He 'hmphed'.

Naruto twitched, then his breath sucked in sharply and he turned towards the gates of Konoha. I'd know that chakra signature anywhere...  _ KURAMA! _ Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Obito turned with him, feeling the overwhelming foxiness of Kurama.

Faster than anyone could see Naruto bolted forward, running full speed towards the gates. He had to see him!  **_HE HAD TO SEE HIM!!_ ** Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru all panicked and took off after him. Orochimaru and Obito looked at each other, then at Kabuto. They followed the other four.

Kurama was standing at the gate with Kotetsu and Izumo, all three were smiling as they talked. "Oh yeah... I've been traveling around for a while now and I've always wanted to see Konoha!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Both men blushed slightly, staring at the stunning unaffiliated shinobi in front of them. Kotetsu held out a clipboard. "Please...sign in." Izumo nodded fervently.

"Oh right!" Kurama gave a soft laugh, taking the clipboard and signing his name as Uzumaki Kurama. He handed it back. "Is that all?" He smiled, tilting his head to appear as soft and non-threatening as possible.

Kotetsu nodded, holding the clipboard to his chest, they hadn't looked at his name yet. "For now. I hope you enjoy your stay at Konoha."

Naruto skidded to a stop ten yards away from Kurama, his eyes wide and glimmering, his chest swelling with eagerness and happiness.  He panting to catch his breath. Kurama's crimson connected with cerulean and they just stared at each other, both completely still.

Orochimaru was the first to catch up, staying back to not get pulled into this too deeply. Obito and Kabuto arrived together, staying with Orochimaru, they couldn't risk getting found out. Shikamaru was fourth, stopping right next to Naruto, looking between him and the redheaded hottie. Kiba just a step behind was on Naruto's other side, also looking between the two.

Sasuke approached the three, staring at them before his gaze swiveled to Kurama and time just simply stopped. Madara's breath caught.  _ "Kurama..." _ He forced Sasuke to take another step forward, putting in line with his classmates. The fox had his own body!? This explained why he couldn't sense Kurama in Naruto, just chakra, but it was weird. His mouth went dry, lips parting to get more air into his lungs.  **_HIS_ ** fox was right there... **_right fucking there_ ** . Sasuke slammed Madara back.  _ "The fuck is wrong with you?! Who is Kurama!? Ya know what.. I don't fucking care. Shut up." _ He threw up more mental blocks.

"You...feel like me..." Kurama murmured, stepping towards Naruto. "Why do you feel like me?" This was actually a perfect way for them to meet.

Naruto took a couple seconds to pick up on Kurama's game and stepped forward as well. "I don't know.. Why do you feel so familiar..?"

Everyone watched in awe as the two slowly walked up to each other, standing a few feet from one another.

Lifting his hand Naruto leaked his violent purple chakra out. Kurama did the same, his own chakra a slightly more vibrant purple versus Naruto's almost abyssal purple. Their chakras instantly zoomed for each other, connecting in a massive wash bright purple light, their power slamming over Konoha like a tidal wave. It's like their chakra was hugging, tightly, like it was recognizing itself, or it's other half. Honestly, this had just been a guess on both their parts. That and they really wanted to hug or connect somehow.

ANBU landed around them in a defensive circle. "Step away from each other." It was Tenzo leading the team. "And follow me, the Hokage wants to see you both." He looked up towards the Hokage's window where Hiruzen was staring down at them. 

Naruto and Kurama didn't drop their hands or step away, they just looked up at the old man. Slowly, their hands lowered, their chakras sucking back into them like a taut rubber band had been severed. They turned to Tenzo and nodded, waiting for him to lead the way, realizing they had to be careful now. 

As they followed Tenzo, the others started forward to follow too. Another ANBU stopped them. "Not you three. You can wait for Naruto outside the tower."

Orochimaru and Obito exchanged curious looks. They knew Kurama had his own body now because Naruto told them. But holy hell that fox made a godlike stunning human. He was a lot like Naruto in the way that you saw how attractive they were, but it wasn't their outward appearance that made them so remarkable. It was the air they radiated, their warm, full personalities. How fierce, brave, determined, and stubborn they were.

"Should we wait around or go?" Kabuto looked up at the other two, hating this damned henge, even if he was a super attractive 14-year-old.

"We're waiting. I have missed both of them too much." Mutter Orochimaru with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, you got to cuddle with Naruto last night. He chose you." Obito grumbled, glaring at Orochimaru.

"He'll always choose me between the three of us," Orochimaru smirked at Obito.

Obito narrowed his eyes. "Snake bastard." He growled, stomping off to lean against a wall.

Kabuto watched them, then rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous." He sighed, staying by Orochimaru's side.

"Not my fault I'm the favorite." Murmured Orochimaru with a rather smug expression. Kabuto elbowed him, getting a pained grunt from the older male before he was put into a headlock and had firm knuckles rubbed into the top of his head. "Might as well act the part, eh otouto-chan?" He gave his snakelike smirk, not stopping until Kabuto started whining.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke stood vigilant just outside the Hokage Tower, staring at the door and window to make sure their little blond didn't get past them. They had way too many questions. And Madara wanted to see Kurama's lovely face again. He looked exactly how Madara pictured him as a human, down to the smallest detail. He thought it would be adorable if he could get Kurama henge himself with fox ears and tails. Adorable and so fucking sexy. He knew he had to be careful though. He was going to have to bide his time and wait, especially if he wanted both Naruto and Kurama. Which he did, they were his.

Kurama and Naruto followed Tenzo up the stairs, occasionally glancing at each other, letting their arms brush against each other. It had been only a week for Kurama, but over a month for Naruto. They were both equally desperate for contact with one another. Tenzo led them into Hiruzen's office, stepping off to the side, the rest of the ANBU detail disappearing into the shadows.

Hiruzen turned, looking at the two with mirror-like chakras. He smiled gently at Naruto. "It is nice to see you out of the hospital and doing well."

Naruto grinned back, putting his arms behind his head. "Thanks, Jiji!"

"Now then...let's talk about what just happened outside." Hiruzen sat down, looking at Kurama and Naruto. "What is your name shinobi?"

Kurama bowed in his head in respect to the Hokage, though he disliked the man greatly. "Kurama Uzumaki, Hokage-sama."

Naruto, in all his great acting skills, gasped and turned to Kurama. "I'm Uzumaki!"

Kurama, going with it, startled and looked at Naruto. "I...am not the last one?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat, pulling their attention back to him. "Do you have proof of your lineage Kurama-san?"

_ Ah fuck. _ Kurama hadn't thought- oh wait, yes he did. "Do you mind?" He motioned to the bag strapped to his back. Hiruzen shook his head, motioning for him to retrieve whatever it was. Kurama nodded in thanks, unbuckling the pack and resting it on the floor. Staying crouched over it he dug through stuff, muttering to himself and setting scrolls aside before cheering in victory and grabbing out the scroll he'd been looking for. He handed it to Hiruzen. "My family tree." He paused. "Ah! Wait!" He moved forward, biting his thumb, spreading his blood over the scroll. He gave a sheepish look. "It's sealed so that only those with that bloodline can open it."

Stepping back next to Naruto he grinned, tucking his hands in his pockets and slouching much like Kakashi would. Hiruzen chuckled lightly, opening the scroll and looking over the family tree. He was quiet for a long moment before looking up. "You are related to Mito Uzumaki..." It became incredibly quiet in the room.

"Uhn... I..never met her though. I'm only 25." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I was orphaned soon after being born. My parents had been hunted down and slaughtered." He looked down, clenching his jaw to pained and angered. He stepped forward, pointing to a name. "I know of an older cousin of mine, Nagato Uzumaki. I've heard he was killed, but...I want to find out for sure." He swallowed and shifted uneasily. "Once I got strong enough I decided to travel, trying to find other Uzumaki." He glanced at Naruto. "Is he...really an Uzumaki?"

Hiruzen sighed, a deep graveness darkening his wrinkled face as he listened to Kurama's story. "I am sorry for all the loss you have suffered, Kurama-san." He looked at Naruto. "He is. His father was not, and he happened to get his father's blond hair and blue eyes." He smiled gently at the memory of Minato. "I have a sensitive question for you Kurama."

Kurama was about to turn to Naruto and talk to him when Hiruzen said he had a question. He stiffened, turning back some. "I already know what you're going to ask...and yes, I am."

"I see." Hiruzen straightened in his chair. His mouth opening to speak just as Koharu, Homura, and Danzo briskly walked into the office. Naruto and Kurama bristled, Hiruzen gave a sort of defeated look, lowering his head to hide the expression with his hat. He should have known they would have felt Naruto and Kurama's chakra connecting.

Danzo stepped forward. "Hiruzen, what is going on?" One calculating eye landing on Kurama and Naruto with interest.

Kurama shifted in front of Naruto protectively. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. They had been afraid of this. Danzo had always wanted to utilize Naruto. And now with Kurama having his own body? Who knew what would happen.

"This fine young man is Kurama Uzumaki, a direct descendant of Mito Uzumaki." Hiruzen gestured to Kurama, then to the scroll. "He has provided adequate proof." He rolled the scroll back up, pressing the edge of paper down so the seal activated again.

Danzo lifted his brow. Homura grunted. "Is he...?"

Hiruzen sighed, closing his eyes. "Indeed."

"Which one?" Koharu cut in, eyeing the two males with barely disguised revulsion.

"I have not asked." Hiruzen looked at the council in slight irritation. 

Kurama looked around at everyone, then glanced at Naruto.  _ "What should we do kit? They will find out eventually." _

_ "Might as well get it over with then." _ Naruto sighed a bit.

Clearing his throat, Kurama stepped forward to pull everyone's attention to him. "The Kyuubi no Youko." Another hush fell over the room.

"That is not possible," Danzo said matter of factly.

"Ah..actually it is. I have the yin half." Really, that was a lie. Naruto had the yin half this time. Kurama was very much his yang half. But there was no way to explain how that switch would have happened without some major event calling attention to it.

Naruto did his best to look as clueless as possible. "Is what you're talking about why our chakra can...touch and...mix together? It felt like...our chakras knew each other."

Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why is it purple? Both of their chakras were seen as purple and black." Danzo cut in again.

Naruto and Kurama stiffened, looking at each other. And like a knight in shining armor, Kakashi slowly entered the room. "Uh...is this a bad time?"

Naruto's head snapped in Kakashi's direction. "KAKASHI-SAN!" Within one second flat, Naruto had slammed into Kakashi so hard the silver-haired male slammed into the wall. 

Kakashi chuckled, wrapping an arm around the small boy. "Hello, Naru-kun. Did you miss me?" He asked teasingly.

"YES!" Naruto nodded like a bobblehead. "You're back early!"

Kurama turned to fully look at Kakashi, his hand swiping his long braids over his shoulder so they fell down his back, his kanzashi tinkling softly. Kakashi's dark grey eye lifted, meeting feral red. Naruto heard his future sensei's breath catch and he smiled to himself.

"I missed you as well, Naru-kun." Kakashi stood up straight, setting Naruto down, guiding him back to where he had been. Kakashi breathed subtly through his mask, his senses wrapped in a warm summer breeze rustling through a forest; earthy, warm, with layers of mossy notes. Laced within that breezy woody scent were vague hints of fiery amber and warm sugared vanilla. "Kakashi Hatake." He bowed his head in greeting, keeping eye contact with the redhead.

Red eyes studied the tall man before him, having to look up. A sly grin spread Kurama's lips. "Kurama Uzumaki." He breathed in the subtle scent of Kakashi, having missed the aroma of the other over the years. Kakashi always smelled of leather, steel, with the sultry undertone of sharp resinous opium and electric dark musk.

Naruto snickered to himself quietly, rubbing his mouth to hide the smirk. This would definitely be interesting. Everyone was staring at the two shinobi, some with lifted brows, others with knowing smirks, like Hiruzen, Tenzo, and Naruto.

Danzo broke the spell. "Kurama Uzumaki, we have not finished our discussion. When was the Yin half sealed within you?" He growled dangerously.

Kurama's wicked red eyes locked onto Danzo, narrowing. "How is that any of your business, exactly?"

Kakashi straightened like a rod was slammed down his spine. He looked down at Naruto, then at Kurama. He was standing between two Jinchuuriki of the same bijuu?

Hiruzen cleared his throat, bringing his pipe to his lips, taking a puff. "Noting your clothes, are you unaffiliated?"

"Well, I'd say I was an Uzushio ninja, but...considering my home village was wiped out. Yes, I am unaffiliated." Kurama responded as respectfully as he could manage, though there was a slight sarcastic bite to his words.

"How would you feel about becoming a shinobi of Konoha?" Hiruzen offered a warm, welcoming smile. Danzo's gaze darkened in pleasure, he wanted the new Uzumaki to stay in the village, and this was the perfect way to have that done.

"Hah!?" Kurama blinked, staring at Hiruzen. "You'd...just let me have citizenship and shinobi status with Konoha that easily?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "No my boy, there are things that would need to happen prior to your official acceptance."

"Such as?" He cocked a brow, putting his hands on his hips. Kakashi's eye went straight to those slender hips, his throat turning into a barren desert. What was wrong with him!?

"We will need to test your skills, discuss your specialties and abilities. Find placement for you, and fill out a harrowing amount of paperwork." Hiruzen chuckled.

Kurama snorted a laugh. "I already know what placement I would prefer. Anbu, either as black ops or hunter-nin." He tucked his hands back into his pockets. Danzo's eye glittered at the prospects.

Homura spoke up immediately. "We cannot have a Jinchuuriki in Anbu. Absolutely not."

Kurama's sharp eyes settled on Homura, his lip curling as a faint growl vibrated in him. "You cannot tell me where I can and cannot be. I have not agreed to join your village yet." His eyes dragged over Homaru like razors in their hostility and killing intent. "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, old man?" Homura and Koharu looked utterly appalled at the audacity of Kurama.

Kakashi coughed conspicuously, covering up a laugh as best as he could. Tenzo, pressed his lips together, thankful for the Anbu mask hiding his diversion. He liked this redhead.

Hiruzen would have agreed with Tenzo, he liked the young man as well. He had a fiery spirit. "Are you sure you would want black ops or hunter-nin?" He asked casually.

Kurama lifted up his clawed hands. "I have kunai and shuriken as last resorts. I don't need weapons, I am a weapon." He grinned toothily, showing off his moderately sharp canines. He would have put any Inuzuka to shame.

Danzo could not have heard anything more thrilling than a wild, powerful Jinchuuriki calling itself a weapon. Splendid.

Hiruzen's eyes widened a bit at the sharp claws Kurama sported, he looked down at the young man's bare feet, seeing clawed toes. He looked back up to red eyes. "When do you think you would be ready for a physical test of your abilities?"

"Mm.." He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, scratching a whiskered cheek, his whiskers deeper, wider, and darker than Naruto's. "A month?" He offered up. "I ran into some issues over the past week and need some training to get my body back in working order."

"Granted. Your test to become a Konoha shinobi will be in one month." He smiled, holding out the family tree scroll. "I feel I should make you aware you will have an Anbu guard until the completion of your tests." He looked at Kakashi. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra room for Kurama-san as well?"

Kurama grinned, taking the scroll. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Hokage-sama." He blinked, looking at Kakashi.

"Ah... My house is only a two bedroom. And there is not much room." One could almost hear the pout in Kakashi's voice.

"I have room." Everyone turned their attention to the only visible Anbu in the room. Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow at Tenzo.  _ What the hell? _ Tenzo shifted under everyone's gaze. He cleared his throat. "A-ah.. I mean...would it not be beneficial to have Uzumaki-san stay with the Anbu that would be assigned to him?" He knew it would be him assigned to tail Kurama. And he was curious about the wildling shinobi.

A slow, knowing smile graced Hiruzen's expression. "Would you be alright with that, Kurama-san?"

"Hn, I guess so." He shrugged, watching Tenzo with a curious look. "His logic  **_is_ ** sound."

"Then Kurama Uzumaki will stay with you, Tiger." Hiruzen approved the offer. 

Tenzo did a mental fist pump of victory and bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sat back. "Everyone is dismissed." His office was way too crowded. 

Kakashi, Naruto, Kurama, and Tenzo left the office, the doors slamming shut behind them. Of course, the council and Danzo had words for the Hokage.

Kurama walked next to Naruto, Tenzo and Kakashi brought up the rear. Upon exiting the tower there was a group of six waiting for them. Naruto blinked and started laughing at all of them waiting. Kurama looked over the group with raised brows.

"Hey guys! This is Kurama Uzumaki!" He puffed his chest out a bit. "He's part of my clan!" His three classmates all stared at him dumbfounded.

"Congratulations, Naru-tan." Kabuto said, sliding up next to the blond. "Let's-...oh Kakashi-san is back. Does that mean you won't be spending the night again?" He pouted.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, growling. "You spent the night at Kouta's place?" His eyes narrowed.

"U-uh..yeah..." Naruto stuttered out, surprised by Sasuke's reaction to that.

Tenzo turned to Kurama. "Would you like to head to my place now? I am sure you're tired from your travels."

Kurama smiled up at Tenzo. "Sure thing, Tiger." He winked, grinning as he sauntered past the Anbu. 

Tenzo froze, his blush hidden behind his mask. "He-hey! Wait up!" He hurried after Kurama.

Kakashi watched longingly after Kurama before diverting his gaze to Naruto. "Home?"

"Uhn! Can I see Shiba? I miss him..." Naruto smiled, starting to walk away with Kakashi.

Shikamaru and Kiba ran up to Naruto. "We'll walk you guys home." Kiba offered, grinning at Naruto. Naruto beamed back at the two boys.

"See ya later Kouta-kun, Orito-kun, and Osuka-kun!" He waved happily at them, disappearing down the street with Kakashi, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Obito stood there. "The fuck just happened?"

"We were ditched," Orochimaru said flatly.

Kabuto scoffed. "My love ditched me for a man old enough to be his father!"

Sasuke crashed back the Earth. "What? Kakashi-san isn't that old. He's like...26 or 27.. Naruto's turning either 11 or 12. I think he was born after me. And I just turned 12 last month."

Kabuto snorted. "You can have kids at 15."

Oh, the look of horror on Sasuke's face was priceless. Obito warped his camera into his hands and snapped a shot fast. Naruto would love that picture!

Sasuke jerked back from the flash. "Did you just take my picture!?"

Obito held up empty hands. "Maybe. Who knows." He whistled, walking away. Kabuto trailed after him.

Orochimaru stayed behind, watching Sasuke. He stepped up to the dark-haired boy. "Here's some advice, kid. Naruto is a free spirit, like a wild fox. You try to tame him or trap him or confine him, and you'll lose him before you ever had him." He looked back at Kabuto. "He could have chased after Naruto, prevented him from going home and creating a scene. He chose not to, knowing Naruto missed Kakashi-san greatly and has had a very exhausting day." He looked down at Sasuke, his hands going into the sleeves of his yukata styled top. "The Inuzuka kid and Nara kid also understand Naruto's nature. And instead of complaining, or being left behind, they chose to walk Naruto and his current guardian home, just so they could have a little more time with him." He waited for it all to sink in before saying, "Be aware of those around you, observe their behaviors and personalities and act accordingly. Stay the way you are, and you will be alone until you die." Orochimaru's jaw clenched slightly, he turned and walked away. 

He was speaking from experience, and from watching the saga that was Naruto and Sasuke in his original timeline. Orochimaru had made the mistake of cutting himself off from human interaction and contact. Instead, he used his skills of observation to take advantage, manipulate, and use those around him. Perhaps he could help Naruto's battle of saving Sasuke just this once.

The Uchiha stood there bewildered, staring after the purple-haired man. What he said made sense, even if he felt the darkness in him hiss at the strange man and his clearly logical words. He felt Madara clawing in the back of his head and popped his neck in a contorted stretch, closing his eyes. 

_ "Follow Kurama. I want to see him again." _

_ "No. I'm going home." _

Madara glowered, he was going to have to figure out how to get his control back. Why was he so weak? He should have recovered by now. He waited nearly a whole month before pushing forward, having stayed in the back, nudging Sasuke in the direction he wanted the boy to go. But now he barely had any influence unless he did it so sneakily that Sasuke couldn't pick up on it. But that method was bothersome and tedious.

*

Tenzo let Kurama into his apartment, following him inside. He locked his door and slid off his sandals. 

"So, Uzumaki-san, what would you like for dinner?" Tenzo moved through his home, removing his tiger mask and hanging it on a hook in the hallway by several other hooks where his Anbu gear went.

Kurama looked around the cozy apartment, smiling at how everything was accented with wood. "Hm?" He looked at Tenzo, blinking when he looked straight into onyx eyes. "A-ah.." The other's gaze was so penetrating, he couldn't stop the soft red blush that dusted over his cheeks. "Ju-just call me Kurama, please." He scratched a cheek. "Uhm.. I'm sort of a meat eater, but I do like veggies.. Uhh...just..surprise me I guess? I'm not really picky." He shrugged.

Tenzo pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to keep from gasping at the sight of Kurama's blush. He'd never seen a man look so delicate, wild, and fiercely strong all at once. He was a sight to behold and Tenzo wondered what he was like in a fight, or in bed. He turned away, quickly walking into his kitchen, rummaging around.

"Please call me Tenzo, then." His voice came from the kitchen, pulling Kurama to the edge of the threshold from the living room to the kitchen.

"Uhn.. Tenzo." He purred the others name, feeling it on his tongue. He liked it. He tilted his head. "Aren't you going to get more comfortable? The flak jacket can't be too comfortable."

Tenzo shivered at the sound of his name on Kurama's lips. He swallowed thickly, feeling a warmth stir in his lower abdomen. "E-eh..? Oh.. ri-right." He stood up, moving back over to the hallway, pressing past Kurama's back as he went. He removed his sword and rested it in its stand on the wall, then the grey flak jacket, hanging it up, along with his arm guards and gloves, he took the ninja pouches from the back of his hips, resting them on the thin hallway table, and finally the happuri-style forehead protector. He tugged down the neck of his shirt and sighed.

"Better?" Kurama grinned, his gaze slowly moving over the clothed covered muscles Tenzo was hiding. Hiding poorly at that. His clothing was so tight all that was left to the imagination was skin tone and how defined his muscles were. Kurama wanted to lick his biceps and his stomach. He briefly wondered when he got so lustful. Maybe it was because of the young male body? He was in a very healthy 25-year-old body. It stood to reason that it would react like any regular red-blooded man.

Tenzo blinked, a soft pale-pink on his cheeks as he felt Kurama's eyes roaming over him. "Much. Thank you. You can...put your bag down, and get comfortable as well." He returned to the kitchen to figure out what to cook for them.

Looking down at himself, Kurama paused. "Hn..." He took the pack off, setting it the sofa, then removed his own ninja pouches, tucking them into the pack. He tugged the kanzashi out of his hair, his braid cascading down his back. Kurama tucked the pretty hairpiece into the pack as well. 

Moving back into the kitchen he hoisted himself up onto a counter, crossing his legs smoothly, watching Tenzo. "So what are you going to feed me tonight, Tenzo?" His voice was playful.

Tenzo turned when he heard the other's voice and stood straight when he saw the redhead sitting on his counter, staring right at him. "Ah! When..." He looked back to where he had last seen Kurama. Fuck that guy is quiet...

"Hm? Oh, I move silently." He shrugged, grinning. "I'd be perfect Anbu, yeah?"

Tenzo nodded dumbly. "I didn't even notice you moved." He stepped closer to Kurama, resting some plastic vegetable bags next to Kurama's hip. He got a whiff of that intoxicating warm, woodsy scent Kakashi had smelled earlier. He inhaled deeply, his eyes lidding in appreciation of the aroma.

"Are you...smelling me?" Kurama asked in amusement. He was smelling Tenzo as well, but he was far less obvious about it. He noted the Anbu smelled of pine; like a soothing, light mix of balsam, cypress, pine needle, fir needle, and faintly of sandalwood, then there was the fresh woody scent like Kurama had clawed the trunk of a tree, releasing it into the air.

Tenzo leaned away from Kurama. "Heh sorry... I've just never smelled anything like your scent before. It's...hard to describe. Like a hot summer day in a forest with mossy trees...but, there's a sweetness I can't pinpoint." His brow knit, trying to figure it out. "Ah! Vanilla."

Kurama blushed, never having had someone describe how he smelled to them. "Is that...good? Do I smell good?" He sniffed at himself, not picking up anything.

"Mm..very." He leaned in again without realizing it, taking in a lungful of the other's addictive scent. He blushed when he suddenly saw how close he was, backing away and returning to the fridge.

"You smell nice too, Tenzo. Like a mix of different kinds of pine and sandalwood." Purred Kurama. "I love the smell of pine and sandalwood."

Tenzo's back muscles twitched, flexing as he moved around. He didn't really respond to that, not trusting himself to be able to speak coherently. No one's ever said that to him before.  He set about making a pork stir-fry with a side of white miso with tofu and scallions, he pulled out some day old pork buns and re-steamed them as well.

It would never be acknowledged or said out loud, but Tenzo was aiming to impress the redhead with his culinary skills. "Could you get the sake out?" He glanced at his new house guest.

"Mhm!" He hopped off the counter, looking in the fridge and blinking. "Ah..which one?" Kurama glanced back at Tenzo who was at the stove.

"Oh, uhm the Juyondai I think will work perfectly with this." 

Kurama looked over the bottles before grabbing the one Tenzo mentioned. He sidled up to the other's side, pressing himself ever-so-slightly against Tenzo. "Now what, Tenzo-kun?" He purred.

Tenzo's eyes widened to saucers. "Ah..ah..c-cups... far right cupboard." He sucked in a steadying breath. Kurama was warm like a crackling fire.

Slipping away from the brunette, Kurama opened the cupboard, pulling out two votive style glasses. He opened the sake, filled the glasses, then moved over to Tenzo, holding out one of the glasses. "Here."  When Tenzo took it he held up his own glass. "Kampai." He did a cheers motion.

Tenzo accepted the glass, having expected Kurama to grab something smaller like a shot glass or proper sake cups. He watched Kurama toast and then down the liquid in one go. His mouth dropped open, he might be falling in love. He tossed back the sake in one smooth draw, "Dinner will be ready soon."

The night continued to into the late hours of midnight and beyond. Tenzo was definitely going to be waking up with a hangover. Kurama wasn't sure if he would be. Though they had both achieved a rather blissful level of drunk, having finished the initial bottle of sake and then two more.

Next morning was going to be very interesting.

\------

A/N: Told you I wanted to play with Tenzo. :P I dunno how it happened. But it did. And I think it's fucking adorable. Tenzo and Kurama's dynamic will be very cute and fun. I don't know if anything will happen between them. I think I'll still keep the endgame of Kakashi/Kurama, I really like them together. I'll have to figure out someone for Tenzo though.

Anywaaaaays! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget the kudos if you haven't yet, and leave a comment! This tired boy is going to bed. my insomnia is kicking my ass and I got a wicked migraine forming.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzō and Kurama wake up. Kakashi makes an appearence. Kakashi, Kurama, Naruto, and Sasuke pay a visit to the Hokage. Mature content warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter starts straight up with sexy stuff. So if that's not your thing, this chapter might not be super important. But, uhh, some plot does happen in the middle/meat of it. So...it's really up to you whether you wanna dip your feet into naughtiness or avoid it.
> 
> Also, please remember Kakashi, Kurama, and Tenzō are grown men between the ages of 23 and 27. Aka, college-level maturity and tendencies. And also remember that Kurama knows all these people, he's spent a lifetime with them. So while he may be new to them, they are not new to him. And Kurama's has never been an actual human, he's only ever been sealed in one. This is his first time dealing with all those human things like hormones, sexual desires, human emotions, etc.
> 
> Mkay!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tenzō groaned, keeping his eyes shut as he rolled over in bed. His arm landed on something warm, soft, and very skin like. Tenzō’s eyes snapped open and he cried out, scrambling backward, falling firmly on his ass. "Kura-kurama!?!"

Kurama stirred, moaning softly and huffing out a hot breath. "Be quiet Tenzō...my brain hurts.." He curled up, tucking his head under the pillow his head had been on. Then he went very quiet, there was movement and soon Kurama's red hair and eyes peeked over the edge of the bed at Tenzō, his eyes wide. "Oh my..." He breathed out.

"We...we...oh Sage.." Tenzō paled, still sitting naked and sprawled on his floor.

A foxy grin slid onto Kurama's face. "Mmm, so we did." He licked his lips suggestively. "I only have the ache in my backside to tell me...come refresh my memory...Tenzō ." He purred, reaching a slender-fingered hand out to Tenzō.

"What...? No..we can't.. we should have never done it, to begin with!" Tensor moaned, gripping his head. "Kakashi-senpai is going to kill me! This is so against shinobi law!"

Rolling his eyes Kurama crawled from the bed and down to the floor, approaching the distressed Anbu slowly. “Tenzō-kun."  He purred seductively, slipping between the thighs of the other in his sprawled position. He looked up as he leaned down, brushing his lips over Tenzō's resting length.

With a shocked yelp, Tenzō jerked back. "What are you doing!? Don't DO that!" He pushed at Kurama. "T-take your mouth a-away from there!" Tenzō cried out in pleasured shock when he felt an impossibly hot tongue lick from the base of his manhood to the tip. His body instantly reacting as he began to harden. "Ku-kurama we can't do this... You need to stop. This is so very wrong."

Kurama growled, nipping one of Tenzō’s hands that were trying to push him away. "Do you really want me to stop?" He looked down. "Because I don't think you do." His tongue flicked across the slit along Tenzō’s tip before suckling softly on it, pressing his tongue to the slit, rubbing it.

"Did you just bite me!?" He looked at the sharp bite in his hand, noting the beaded blood. Kurama had broken the skin that easily? "Shit!" He jerked slightly when he felt Kurama's tongue flick over his tip. "Kurama.. we can't... we just can't.." Tenzō sucked in a sharp breath when the other man suckled on the head of his rapidly growing arousal, his head falling back and one hand weaving into Kurama's hair. "Fuck... your mouth is so hot..."

A victorious grin reflected in Kurama's eyes, he knew Tenzō wouldn't last long. In his timeline, he never saw Tenzō with anyone romantically. And the current Anbu had never smelled like sex or the after scents of sex. So Kurama came to the conclusion that the spiky-haired Anbu either died a virgin or the more likely option, he had rare one night stands to get the urges or lust out of his system. That made Kurama a little sad for some reason. He had never been particularly with the mokuton user. Probably due to the fact Kurama was never close with anyone who could control him or subdue him, it frightened him, he felt he couldn't trust the people with those abilities.

There was a soft pop of Kurama's mouth letting Tenzō’s tip free itself from the tight, hot confines of his lips. "Is it because...I'm the jinchuuriki of the yin half of the Kyuubi?" He frowned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He had yet to meet resistance with flirting or sex. Then again those twin brothers were something else. He had ended up sleeping with Akihiko as well. "Am I not...attractive to you?" His voice cracked some and he cursed himself.

Tenzō started at the sudden question, blinking confusedly at the redhead. He needed some blood in his brain again. It was all going elsewhere. "H-huh?" He knit his brow, staring at the beauty nestled between his legs, mouth so very close to his aching erection. His length twitched when he saw Kurama's swollen lips, his throat dry. "You're..." He swallowed, grabbing the back of Kurama's head, yanking him into a deep, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss enough to murmur against the fox's kiss-bruised lips. "I have never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. I keep wondering how you can be real.." He snaked his tongue into Kurama's mouth with a growl, shifting to press Kurama's back into the hardwood floor.

"I'm..?" He gasped when Tenzō yanked him up into a deep kiss. He melted into it instantly, closing his eyes with a soft moan. His fingers curling over Tenzō’s wrist, feeling the other man's fingers curl tightly into his hair. The kiss broke and he whimpered at the loss, looking up into those dark almond-shaped eyes. "...so cheesy..." He whispered just before he felt a tongue press into his mouth demandingly. Kurama mewled in surprise, his tongue eagerly meeting Tenzō’s. Within seconds he felt his back land against the wood floor. He would have never thought this would happen with Tenzō, of all people.

The kiss broke again, Tenzō hovering over Kurama, staring into those fiery eyes. "Roll over." It wasn't said as a suggestion, or even lightly. He had practically growled the command out. His eyes dark and lust-filled, but giving no room for argument.

Kurama's eyes widened minutely at the tone and forcefulness, his cheeks flushing pink. Holy fuck that was hot... A firm, dominant Tenzō was so...fucking...sexy. He swallowed tightly, wondering if Tenzō was going to move to let him turn over, but the Anbu didn't move. He blushed deeper, his body having to press to Tenzō’s as he turned onto his side, then onto his stomach. Kurama had never handed control over like this before. Not even with Akihiro in the bathtub. He had ended up taking over within seconds, controlling the entire act, yes he let Akihiro inside of him, but he was in control. The same with Akihiko, though when it came to Akihiko he had been the dominant one, completely in control. But Tenzō? He wondered if he gave up control last night too. And who knew he could get wasted now?!

Tenzō’s eyes darkened further while watching the slender form underneath obey his command. None of his partners had ever responded to his dominant tendencies so readily before. Kunoichi's always hit him or yelled at him for trying to take control or make them submit. And the shinobi? Yeah no, they didn't budge, even if he was the one fucking them. He never let them fuck him though. It was something he knew he would never enjoy. He had let one guy stick a finger in and that solidified that he was indeed a 100 percent top/dominant type.

Licking his lips, he leaned down, kissing the nape of Kurama's neck, enjoying the shiver of the hot body under him. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, kissing down the fox's spine, nipping the skin here and there. "So delicate looking, yet so strong and deadly." He growled, biting firmly into Kurama's hip, making the smaller male cry out.  He kissed the top of Kurama's tailbone, his hands smoothing up each cheek and gripping the full globes. "How are you so perfect?" Tenzō spread Kurama's cheeks, smirking when he saw the other's entrance twitch anxiously. "So eager.." He murmured, leaning in and licking firmly over the twitching hole.

"Haa.." Kurama breathed out, his shoulders lifting as his face pressed between his hands on the hard surface of the floor. "'m not delicate..." He moaned at the nips and kisses, his hips slowly being pulled up as Tenzō traveled down. "Ah!" He whimpered when his ass was grasped firmly. "Do-don't..!" He squirmed, feeling his cheeks spread. "Don't look!" Why did he feel so shy and nervous all of a sudden? So vulnerable? Kurama cried out, his hips jerking, knees sliding on the wood floor, spreading his legs further.  "Don't put your tongue there!" He whimpered, writhing in Tenzō’s hold.

Chuckling Tenzō lifted his tongue from the other man's perfect ass, biting a plump cheek. "Why not?" He pressed the pad of his left thumb to the quivering hole, rubbing it in slow circles. "It clearly wants me to, it's twitching." He licked the bite mark, sucking on the skin firmly. The tip of his thumb teasingly pressing into Kurama.

"It's... it's dirty! A-ah!" Kurama pressed his forehead to the floor, clenching his eyes closed, panting heavily. His hips pressing back against Tenzō’s teasing thumb, thighs beginning to tremble. "Don't say stuff like that.." He whimpered. Who knew Tensor was such a kinky pervert? He wondered if Kakashi was like this in bed, considering he read Jiraiya's porn. Tenzō didn't though and he was still this dirty?

"Are you saying my cum is dirty?" Tenzō lifted a brow, pulling his thumb out, a thin string of Tenzō’s cum going from his thumb to Kurama's hole. "Hm..looks like I stuffed you. My cum is leaking out now." His voice was deep and husky. Gripping Kurama's cheeks tightly again, he spread him wide, thrusting his tongue into the tightness of Kurama's ass without warning.

"N-no...! I didn't mean it like that.. It's just.. Nngh!" He felt the thumb slip from him, feeling the stickiness as it slowly trailed down to his sack and along the underside of his aching, throbbing erection. The tip leaking profusely. "You're so filthy..." Kurama whimpered the words out, still squirming and unable to stop himself from pressing back into any touch Tenzō gave him. "Te-... AAH! Tenzō!" Clawed hands smacked the floor when he felt that devilish tongue press deep into him. He grit his teeth, his toes pressing to the floor for leverage, though it caused the clawed nails to dig groves into the surface. "Fuck...fuck.. oh Sage.." He moaned, wriggling as he pressed back against the tongue invading him.

A shudder ran through Tenzō, his length throbbing and twitching with the need to be buried deep inside of Kurama. He growled, his tongue forcing itself in and out of the redhead as fast as he could manage. Kurama was a hot mess underneath him and it was driving him crazy. He pulled his mouth away, smirking at the smaller male's whined protests. "So greedy." He chuckled, leaning over Kurama as he pressed his index finger to his entrance, pressing the digit all the way in, thrusting the finger slowly, twisting it as he did. He added a second finger once he felt the ring of muscles loosen a bit more. And then a third soon after that, driving his fingers deep and rough into the body below him.

"More.. more.." Kurama whimpered, pressing back on the three thick, calloused fingers slamming into him. "Tenzō..!" He whined out a moan. "Fuck me... please..." His nails bit into the wood. "Let me feel you inside me... please Tenzō.." His right leg jerked out slightly, spreading his legs to the point he was practically doing the splits against Tenzō’s hand.

"Fuck Kurama.." He growled, biting Kurama's shoulder. "You shouldn't talk like that... I might not be able to hold back." Tenzō kissed the bite mark, his fingers slid out of the fox. Moving directly behind him, he pressed the swollen tip of his rigid manhood to Kurama's twitching hole, rubbing it firmly with a groan, his head falling back. "Say it again...beg for it."

"H-hnn!" Kurama shivered when the fingers left him, his hips pressing back to find them again. A thrill slicing through him when Tenzō said he might not hold back. He was holding back? How kinky was Tenzō? Kurama stretched out against the floor when he felt the thick head of Tenzō’s arousal press to his entrance. Told to beg for it, Kurama quaked, panting against the floor. " Tenzō... please fuck me... Please, I need to feel you." Fussing he squirmed against the other, trying to press Tenzō inside of him, but the other held his hips firmly, not letting him take what he wants. "Ngh.. Tenzōfuck me... fuck me.. shove it in me, please!" Kurama moaned loudly, his claws dragging down some, producing grooves into the floor in their wake.

A firm knock sounded through the apartment, everything going deathly quiet and still. Tenzō growled in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me.." He sneered, hearing another round of knocks. "Stay. Here. Don't move." He smacked Kurama's ass. "I mean it." He stood up, grabbing on a pair of tight briefs to hopefully hide his painful erection, and a pair of sleep pants from his dresser, padding out to the front door.

He whipped the door open with a death glare. "This better be fucking good." He stopped short of demanding what the intruder wanted when he came face to face with Kakashi. His eyes widened. "Kakashi-senpai!" _Oh fuck..._ This was the last person he needed right now.

Kakashi stood there in silence, hands resting in his pockets. Slowly, his visible brow raised. The smell of sex, lust, and desire pouring out of the apartment and oozing off Tenzō like every single pore was leaking it. "Yo." He nodded to his friend, slipping past him into the apartment without invitation.

"Ka-kakashi-senpai?" He clenched his jaw, watching the other closely. He licked his lips nervously. Tenzō was standing there in nothing but his sleep pants.

Kakashi slowly made his way around the living room, noting a couple of large empty bottles of sake. He stepped into the kitchen, seeing a few more empty bottles, unwashed dishes, and cookware in the sink. He turned slowly, spotting Kurama's top strewn on the table along with an interesting looking stain on the surface.

"Where is Konoha's most recent addition?" His voice was flat, unamused as he looked at Tenzō. He never would have thought his sweet little kouhai would fuck the redhead within hours of meeting him, or at all for that matter. He knew his friend was bi-sexual, as was he, most shinobi were considering the lives they led. They made connections with only people like them, and a lot of the time you ended up on same-gender teams, or mixed.

"Uh.. Shower." Tenzō supplied, the sound of Kurama suddenly moving and a shower turning on heard coming from Tenzō's room instead of the guest bathroom. Tenzō cringed. Dammit... He wanted to watch Kurama bathe. No, he wanted to wash Kurama, and fuck him into the wall of his shower, or over the edge of his tub. He felt his erection twitch against him. Kakashi needed to leave.

"Oh?" Kakashi walked off to Tenzō's room without hesitation.

"Wh-what are you doing!? He's showering!" He rushed after Kakashi.

Kakashi had stopped in the center of the room, looking at the thoroughly disheveled bed, claws marks in the headboard, tears in the sheets, more of those interesting stains scattered across the linens. His eye trailing to the floor where Kurama had just been on hands knees, ass high in the air, legs spread into a split. There were fresh drops of sticky white on the wood, fresh claw marks. Who knew Tenzōwas so wild in bed? He'd heard rumors but never believed it. Tenzō was too conservative, uptight, self-controlled. Then again, it was always the people one least expected to be the wildest.

Turning from the obvious hardcore porn level scene, Kakashi walked into the bathroom, stopping short when he got a full view of a naked Kurama under the waterfall of the showerhead. Holy hell...his body was...breathtaking. He swallowed dryly, gaze roaming over the curves and angles of the other. Water sodden hair clinging to Kurama's face, neck, shoulders, and back. Are those...bite marks? Tenzō really _went all out._

Tenzō, though entirely mortified, followed Kakashi, staring at the sight that had frozen Kakashi to the spot. He whispered, "Gorgeous, isn't he?" before he could stop himself.

"It's almost criminal," Kakashi muttered under his breath. He shifted, feeling a tightness form in his pants with a warm bloom of desire in his belly.

"Are you both going to just stand there or do you plan on giving me some privacy?" Kurama didn't turn or look at them, he just kept soaping up his body.

Both men stood at attention at being caught. "Gomen nasai, Kurama." Tenzō murmured. "I'll start breakfast." He grabbed Kakashi by the arm, tightly, dragging him away from the free show.

Kakashi resisted for a few seconds before Tenzō's strength won out, pulling him away. He turned to follow him, gawking at the claw marks down Tenzō's back. "Holy shit Tenzō..." He touched one of the furious welts on the others back.

Tenzō hissed in pain, jerking away. "What the hell?!" He glared. "The fuck did you just do?" He tried to touch the burning strip of skin on his back.

"I didn't do shit. I just touched the claw mark he gave you." Kakashi grunted.

"The..claw..mark?" He stopped at the guest bathroom, flicking the light on and turning his back to the mirror. His eyes widened, it looked like he had been attacked by a wild animal. Well, in a way, he had been. He smirked shutting the light off and continuing to the kitchen.

"You have to tell the Hokage Kurama cannot stay with you any longer." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, looking like an older brother scolding his little brother. "This is wrong and you know it."

Tenzō tensed. "This is none of your business, Kakashi." He ground his teeth, trying not to crush the uncracked eggs in his large hand.

With a scoff, Kakashi shook his head. "Tenzō, you're letting your lust get in the way. You don't even know the guy. And he's a jinchuuriki. He has the Yin half of the Kyuubi in him."

"The fuck does that mean? So, what if he's a jinchuuriki! You have Naruto staying with you. How is this any different?" Tenzō scowled, glaring at Kakashi as he cracked the eggs into a bowl, mixing them with some double fermented soy sauce and a drop or two of oyster sauce with a whisk.

Frowning Kakashi watched him. "I'm not fucking Naruto." Blunt and to the point in true Kakashi fashion. "If you don't tell the Hokage, I will, Tenzō."

Setting the bowl of whisked eggs down Tenzō turned to face Kakashi, getting in his personal space. "I am an adult, Kakashi. I can handle my own fucking business. You have no right to meddle in this." He growled. "Get out of my apartment." He turned away, moving back to the stove, pouring a little of the egg mixture into a square pan, proceeding to make tamagoyaki.

Kakashi was speechless, staring at a man who he thought he knew almost better than himself. "Tenzō... this isn't like you." If Tenzō had been a dog or wolf, his hackles would've been so rigidly raised they would've looked like the fur had been gelled. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and blame all the alcohol you consumed last night.” Turning, he grabbed up Kurama’s pack, heading to the master bedroom once more.

“Kurama, please get dressed, you’re coming with me.” He stood at the doorway, watching Kurama leave the bathroom with a towel around his hips, another around his hair.

“Eh?” He sighed, looking down. “I understand.” He fucked up. He should not have drank last night. He didn’t think he could get drunk! He also didn’t think he’d end up screwing Tenzō, but here they were. “My extra set of clothes are in the pack…” He held his hand out for the bag.

“Mm.” Kakashi sighed, handing the other his pack. “I apologize for Tenzō, he should not have done those things with you.”

Kurama paused, looking up at Kakashi. “What? You don’t...blame me?” Wasn’t it his fault though?

“Tenzō knows better. He knows what the responsibility of watching a new potential Konoha Shinobi entails.” Kakashi looked at Kurama’s shocked expression. Did the redhead really blame himself?

“But I’m just as equal in guilt. He didn’t force me.” He looked away in shame. “And this morning...he...tried to stop me, but I encouraged him.” Kurama hung his head. “I am sorry for causing an issue. I will ask the Hokage if I can stay in a hotel and if there is some small work I can do so I can afford it.” Kurama yanked black boxer briefs, black, ninja pants, matching the shirt with a neck that went to his jaw but was sleeveless, and some self-dyed black wrappings. He dropped the towel, having no shame over his body, and began dressing.

A lusty warmth spiraled up Kakashi spine then curled up and slammed into his lower abdomen. He couldn’t tear his eye away from the naked man before him. “Mistakes happen.” His jaw clenched. “Perhaps Genma would be more suited to watch you.” Genma had excellent self-control though he didn’t seem like it. And his roommate, Raidō, would keep him in line if it became necessary.

Tenzō came to the doorway, “The hell are you doing, Kurama?” He narrowed his eyes, pushing past Kakashi and grabbing the shorter male by his arms. “You don’t have to leave. He’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Stay. With me.” His voice was calm but held a steadfast firmness to it.

Kurama blinked, looking up at Tenzō, his shirt in his hands, ready to be slipped on. “Tenzō… I won’t risk your career as a shinobi just because we have amazing sex…” He would never admit there was more to it than just mind-blowing sexual chemistry. He had to stomp this flame out before it got too big.

Tenzō looked like Kurama had slapped him. “What? You don’t feel more between then just sex? Don’t lie to me, Kurama, I know you feel it too.” He frowned a sliver of desperation in his voice as he Kurama to him, tilting his head and kissing him deeply.

“Tenzō! Let him go!” Kakashi growled. “Stop this, you’re being crazy.”

A snarl slipped out as Tenzō broke the kiss, turning on Kakashi. He glared, his nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists. His teeth clenched as he forced himself to walk away.

Kakashi looked between a somewhat startled Kurama and a retreating Tenzō. "I will meet you out front." He took one more look at Kurama, then followed after Tenzō.

"Get away from me Kakashi. Go wait outside for him, but get away from me." Tenzō snapped at his friend, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Tenzō what has gotten into you? It couldn't have been that long since you got laid. I am positive no one is so good at fucking to cause this level of possessive obsession." Kakashi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not obsessed, Kakashi." He growled. "I feel a connection with him that I haven't ever felt... Don't you get that?" He sneered. "I guess not, you haven't made a connection or bond with someone since Obito and Rin. Not even our friendship has that kind of connection."

Kakashi stiffened. "That was unfair Tenzō. Do not bring them into this. You know I value our friendship. You are the last bond I ever made. Do not throw that in my face with some bullshit about a guy you literally met 14 hours ago!" Kakashi shot a hand in the direction of Kurama. "You DO NOT know him! At all! You only know how his body feels! And I question that as well! How drunk were you two? Do you even REMEMBER last night?" He studied Tenzō with a piercing stare.

Tenzō looked ready to punch Kakashi in the throat with a kunai. Kurama came into the living area, completely suited up with ninja pouches strapped on, pack strapped on his back. He walked up to Tenzō, cupping his cheek, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone. "I am sorry I have caused such a situation. I am sorry I did this to you. I've caused you to fight with someone who is very important to you. I'm not worth it, Tenzō. I'm not worth risking a lifetime of friendship for. I'm not worth risking your Anbu career, or your shinobi career." Kurama smiled weakly, feeling a hot prickle behind his eyes. Was he about to cry? "Just forget about me, okay? You're better off without me in your life in any form. I'm corrosive and destructive by nature. It's why the Kyuubi Yin half and I get along so well. Why I have the characteristics of a fox." He stepped away from Tenzō. "Thank you, for a wonderful dinner and night." He smiled weakly, quickly leaving the apartment before Tenzō could stop him.

"Kurama..." Tenzō leaned his face into the fox's touch, closing his eyes, breathing in Kurama's natural scent mixed with his own shampoo and soap. It was addictive, smelling himself on Kurama. "Don't...don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for." His throat strained with emotion, looking at Kurama's soft features. His eyes mirroring Kurama's pain. "Forget..you? How..." He swallowed around the dense ball of emotion in his throat. "No...you're not... You're not corrosive and destructive..." He reached out to grab Kurama, taking a half step forward just in time for the door to quietly close behind him. His hand slowly dropped to his side. "Get out Kakashi." He went into the kitchen, looking at the half made breakfast and chucking it at his wall.

"Ten-.." He flinched when he heard Tenzō smash something against his kitchen wall. He sighed, leaving the apartment and Tenzō. He didn't see Kurama and knit his brow, walking out onto the street. Kurama was already halfway down the road, headed for Hokage Tower. He jogged to catch up with him.

"You can't just walk around on your own, you know that." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry.." Mumbled Kurama, his head down enough that his hair hid his face.

"Look, I don't know what the hell happened between you two. But that was not a simple parting between two adults after a one night stand." Kakashi frowned, looking at Kurama.

Kurama shrugged, picking up his pace to a brisk walk. "Chalk it up to a rape victim getting overly attached to the first person to show them kindness and affection."

Kakashi stumbled to a stop, staring at Kurama's back as the other kept walking. The redhead was so blunt. Kakashi almost admired it. He caught up once again. "You should see someone, talk to someone about that so it does not happen again."

Kurama spun on the balls of his feet, stalking over to Kakashi and shoving him back against a wall, snarling as a fox would. "You know nothing about me or my life! My very existence has been a pain since before I can remember. I suffered at the same man's hands multiple times throughout my life. Fuck you. Fuck your therapy. Fuck all of this." Kurama growled, turned and stalked to the Hokage tower with or without Kakashi.

It shouldn't have been a shock to see how hostile and vicious Kurama was, but Kakashi was in fact shocked by it. He couldn't believe someone like Kurama had ever been taken advantage of. Then again, he would have never thought Naruto would be hurt or assaulted as he had been either. And that gave him an idea. Maybe Kurama should stay with him and Naruto? They could room together, or Kakashi could have Naruto move into his room with him. The two might be able to help each other.

Shaking out of his daze Kakashi shunshinned to catch up with Kurama. "I don't mean to be intrusive... But, could I ask how long ago that was?" He watched Kurama, ready to defend himself he needed to. He knew he asked a very personal, inappropriate question.

"This year," Kurama replied with a clipped, irritated tone.

"I see..." He would say that was perfect, but that was too morbid for even his brain. "You remember the boy you met yesterday? Naruto?"

"Yes." Another clipped answer.

"About a month ago... I found him naked, drenched in his own blood. He was covered in bite marks. And it was discovered during his treatment that he had several fractures, a few broken ribs, and had been sexually assaulted. Multiple times." Kakashi watched Kurama's body language as he spoke.

Kurama became tense, his fingers curling into fists, his claws piercing into his palms. "Have you caught the fucker?" The fox had had no idea how truly bad of a condition Naruto had arrived in. He felt nauseous. He stopped, standing still for a moment before darting off an alleyway, emptying his stomach.

The jōnin followed Kurama into the alleyway, carefully pulling Kurama’s hair away from his face so that no puke got in it. “I apologize if I said too much. I know Naruto is triggered easily from some of the most innocuous topics. It’s understandable if my recounting of Naruto’s assault triggered you and I am sorry.”

Kurama shoved at Kakashi when he was done. “Shut up, don’t fucking apologize. I didn’t vomit from that.” He growled out. He did actually, picturing his poor kit in such a state without him there.

“You don’t have to be so damn difficult,” Kakashi growled right back. “You are so oppositional. Are you going to disagree with everything I say?”

“No,” Kurama smirked at Kakashi as stood up, leaving the alleyway, seeing the entrance for the tower ahead of him about 50 yards.

“Gaki.” Kakashi followed tilting his head slightly, watching the way Kurama’s hips sway, his pert ass hugged by the ninja pants. The guy pulled off the standard ninja outfit in a way no ninja should be able to. No one's ass has ever looked so...delicious before.

Making their way up to the Hokage’s office they entered the opens doors, stopping when they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke looked thrilled and Naruto looked like someone kicked his puppy.

Naruto turned around, hurrying to Kakashi and looking at Kurama with a confused tilt of his head. “They’re gonna make me stay with Sasuke!”

Kurama’s eyes widened as he looked from the blond to Sasuke who looked far too pleased with himself. _The fuck did that mini-bastard do to get this to happen?_

“I am not forcing you, Naruto. I merely believe it would be beneficial for the two of you to be roommates. Sasuke is a responsible young man. You are both orphans attending the same Academy. You both need a close friend, and I can see the potential friendship between you two.” Hiruzen spoke gently and slowly. He looked at the two adults. “Why are you two here?”

“I need a new guard. Tenzō can’t do it anymore, for personal reasons.” Kurama moved around the boys, brushing Naruto’s arms with his in what comfort he could give his kit. “Kakashi recommended someone named Genma.”

Hiruzen looked between the two men. “Genma lives with Raidou and they have no extra room.” He sat back. “Actually this is perfect. Naruto will live with Sasuke, Kurama will stay with Kakashi. I wanted you to be Kurama’s guard, to begin with, Kakashi.”

“What? No!” Kakashi reacted before he could stop himself. “What I mean to say is, Hokage-sama... Naruto has been doing really well with me, he hasn’t even been with me for very long. Aren’t moving him around too fast and often?”

Hiruzen sighed. “I suppose you are right. Naruto seemed to recover so well in the last few days.”

“That doesn’t he’s ready to get moved around! He still has to take his medication, he had a panic attack and episode just yesterday morning.” Kakashi could not believe the idiocy the Hokage was committing at that moment. Yes committing, it was like a crime. This man was titled Professor for a reason.

Hiruzen was shocked by how parental Kakashi was being. “I see. Then he will remain with you. Though I do suggest you begin letting him have friends over, and possibly sleepovers.”

Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t stopping him from having friends over. I was on a mission for the past two days, for you, Hokage-sama.”

Kurama grinned, he was wondering when Kakashi sarcastic anger would slip into this conversation. He could see it coming, see Kakashi trying to hold back. But, honestly, Hiruzen was being stupid. He wondered if Danzō had something to do with this. He looked at Naruto, _“Ask if Danzō is the reason Hiruzen wants you to live with Sasuke.”_

Naruto gave a tiny nod and approached the desk. “Did that...super creepy old guy with the bandages think Sasuke and I should live together?”

Hiruzen looked at Naruto in mild surprise. Why would Naruto accuse Danzō of suggesting they live together? “He was in agreement with the Council when they suggested it.”

Kurama and Kakashi both lifted their brows. Why would the council want their jinchuuriki to live with their last loyal Uchiha? It clicked in Kurama’s head almost instantly when he looked at those black eyes. Because Sasuke could grow up with Naruto, learning how to control him. His stomach churned violently. When Kakashi figured it out he said nothing and gave no outward expression that he found the entire thing highly distasteful and disturbed.

“You have been quiet Sasuke. What are your thoughts?” Hiruzen said to the boy.

Sasuke looked at Hiruzen, then turned to look at Naruto. “I do not feel comfortable discussing it in front of Kakashi-san and Kurama-san.” He looked back at Hiruzen.

Kurama stiffened, taking a protective step in front of Naruto who was still in front of Kakashi. This placed the boy between two of the strongest and most capable shinobi in existence. This helped Kurama to relax, he knew Kakashi would protect the boy no matter what.

Hiruzen watched Kurama’s protectiveness of Naruto though they barely knew each other. Did Kurama know Sasuke was an Uchiha and could, conceivably, learn how to control the jinchuuriki?

"If you don't mind, could you both step outside and close the doors?" Hiruzen regarded the two adult males.

Kakashi's shoulders squared themselves in quiet protest. Kurama shifted to fully block Naruto from view.

It was Naruto stepping around Kurama that made both men become startled. He looked at them, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine. If I need you...you'll know it." He crossed the office to stand where he had been earlier, next to Sasuke.

Hesitantly Kakashi and Kurama left the office, closing the large double doors behind them. Kurama looked at Kakashi, "I don't trust that fucking black-haired kid.. Sasuke or whatever? Fuck that kid."

Kakashi snorted, looking at Kurama. "Wow..do you not like children?"

"I adore Naruto. I don't like Sasuke. He feels...wrong." He knit his brow. "Smells wrong too." Kurama shook his head.

"You're the third person to say that to me. Shiba said it, Kiba said, and now you." He watched the slender redhead. "Do you have heightened sense due to the Kyuubi?" He reached up, touching one of Kurama's pointed ears. "You're rather...wild looking yourself. Is that also because of the Kyuubi?"

"E-eh? Yeah, it's cause of him." Kurama looked at Kakashi, flinching when he suddenly moved to touch him. A blush lit up his checks and his breath caught when he felt Kakashi's fingers brush over his ear. "A-AH! Don't do that!" He cupped a hand over his ear, letting out a puffed breath.

An enigmatic gaze fell on Kurama then, the entertained leer evident in Kakashi's voice. "Are your ears sensitive?"

"Fucking... Apparently!" He blushed more, rubbing his ear firmly. "Don't do that again." He huffed, lowering his hand.

Kakashi's eye lidded itself, a roguish glint in it. Kurama was fun to mess with. He reached up and with the pad of his middle finger, he touched to the tip of Kurama's ear, then caressed it down along the edge of his lobe to where it connected with his jaw before letting the finger fail away with a lingering brush along his jawline.

Kurama straightened like a pole, his eyes wide, his lips parting with a heated breath as he felt the others finger slowly trace his ear. Just as the finger of the other's left his ear, his knees buckled. He grabbed onto Kakashi's arm to keep him standing, panting a little. "You...son of a bitch..." He breathed heavily. He growled, glaring at Kakashi before stomping down the hall.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Maa, Kurama~! Don't run away!" He walked after Kurama. This was fun! He was beginning to see why Tenzō liked the cute little foxy redhead. Their voices heard fading as they went down the hall, Kurama swearing at Kakashi and telling him to go fuck himself with a kunai.

Sasuke turned to look at Hiruzen. "I...kind of like the idea of Naruto living with me. I live alone in the main house. And though I'd rather not admit it, I'm...lonely." He looked down. "I don't really have any friends except Naruto, and it's more like Kiba and Shikamaru tolerate me and I tolerate them because we want to be around Naruto." He looked at the blond. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sca-..worried what's going to happen to me if I continue being alone."

Naruto swallowed tightly, listening to Sasuke admit such deep emotions. It took a massive world war and Sasuke nearly killing Naruto for them to get to even a fraction of what Sasuke was doing right now. Already the timeline was very different.

Licking his lips nervously, he hesitantly moved closer to Sasuke. "H-how about this.." Naruto paused, looking down at his feet, fidgeting some. "I'll stay living with Kakashi-san... but you'll spend some nights.. And when I'm able to handle it, I'll..stay at your place some nights.." He chewed on his lip, slowly lifting his eyes to Sasuke's.

"You're...really okay with that?" Sasuke whispered hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "Uhn!" He smiled more confidently than he actually was.

Hiruzen watched the two, surprised by Naruto's rather adult, diplomatic solution. "I am glad you have come to an arrangement. I hope your friendship continues to flourish." He smiled. "Can you boys bring Kurama-san and Kakashi back in?"

They looked at each other, then nodded, heading for the doors. As they left Naruto yelled out in true loudmouth form. "KURAMA!!! KAKASHi-SAN!!!" His booming voice echoed through the floor they were on.

Kurama shunshinned right next to Naruto. "You called?"

Naruto yelped, looking up at Kurama and giggling. "Old man wants to talk to you and Kakashi-san."

"Hmph... fuck that masked, one-eyed, perv!" Kurama stomped into the office. "Yeah, what old man?" Hiruzen blinked, that was a very Naruto behavior. This young man was most certainly an Uzumaki.

Kakashi shunshinned next to Kurama. "Maa~...you ran away again."

Kurama groaned, facepalming. "What is it you needed, Hokage-sama?" His tone changed completely upon Kakashi's arrival, and he blatantly ignored the silver-haired jōnin.

Hiruzen chuckled, these two were going to be quite entertaining over time. "Naruto will be staying with Kakashi. And Genma and Raidō do not have room for Kurama. You will simply have to stay with Tenzō."

Kakashi stiffened. "He could room with me. Or take Naruto's room, and Naruto can share my room."

"Is there some reason why Tenzō is no longer able or willing to do his assigned mission?" Hiruzen lifted a brow.

And as if on cue Tenzō entered the room in regular jōnin ninja attire. "No. I am fine to continue having Kurama as a guest and staying as his guard."

Kakashi's shoulders squared as he stood in perfect posture. "I do not think that is wise, Tenzō."

"No one asked you." Tenzō walked up to Hiruzen. "There was a misunderstanding this morning. Everything is fine though."

"..you call that a misunderstanding?" Kakashi muttered, recalling the pre-cum puddle on the floor, the cums stains all over the bed, the claw marks on the headboard, floor, and Tenzō's back. Not to mention when Kakashi had watched Kurama in the shower, he had noticed the cum slowly trailing down the other's sunkissed thighs. Yeah, some misunderstanding. How many times had Tenzō climaxed in the poor redhead? He was surprised Kurama could walk. Though if he healed like other jinchuuriki's it made sense. And that thought brought up a whole new line of questioning. Because of that healing factor, how rough and long could Kurama fuck for? Ah, there was that tight bloom of fire in his lower abdomen again.

Looking over the three young men before him, Hiruzen could only smile as he tilted his head down, taking a puff of his pipe. "Kurama-san will stay at Tenzō's until instructed otherwise."

"Excellent." Tenzō turned, grabbing Kurama's hand and leaving the office. Kurama stumbled after the tall Anbu, glancing back at Kakashi and Hiruzen before he was yanked down the hall and out of sight.

"Hm.." Kakashi sighed.

"Is there a problem, Kakashi?" Hiruzen could barely hide his amusement.

Kakashi turned some to look at Hiruzen. "No, Hokage-sama." He bowed, taking his leave. "Naruto! Ramen!" A loud cheer was heard and soon the jōnin and future genin were gone.

Sasuke stood in the hallway for a second, realizing how very alone he was, again. He sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets heading to take a walk around the village.

*

Tenzō shunshinned him and Kurama back into his apartment. As soon as they appeared there he tore Kurama's pack off, through it into his couch. "Never...listen to him again." He growled out, looming over Kurama, all 5'10" and 128 pounds of him.

Kurama leaned away some, looking up from his 5'7" and 115-ish pounds. He swallowed, his skin beginning to tingle. "You shouldn't..talk like that." He blushed, looking away, shifting a bit to try and shift the arousal forming in his body.

Dark grey eyes turned almost black as Tenzō stepped directly into Kurama's space, their chest barely inches apart. "Talk like what?" His voice a profound, dominant rumble in his chest.

Visibly shuddering Kurama took a step, trying to calm his shallow breaths. "L-like that.." He squirmed a bit.

An arm snaked around Kurama's waist before he could put distance between them, Tenzō pulling the shorter male flush against him. He leaned down, his lips brushing over Kurama's ear, his voice lowering to a murmur. "Where are you going?"

Clawed hands lifted to Tenzō's chest with a keen gasp as he was pulled flush to the Anbu. He wet his dry lips, his fingers curling into Tenzō's shirt as he felt the other lean down. His eyes fluttering closed with a soft mewl at the sensation of his breath whispering over his newly discovered sensitive ear. "I..." He whimpered, pressing his body against Tenzō's hard muscled form. For Kurama he hadn't just met Tenzō, he's known of and known the other for over a decade. So this didn't seem fast to him.

But for Tenzō? It would most certainly be considered fast. Within barely a 24 hour period, he had claimed Kurama's body multiple times and become quite possessive. He wasn't sure where it was coming from and if Kakashi might be right. That maybe Tenzō had been along for too long and quickly became attached to the first person that accepted and wanted his attention.

Did he really care though? At the moment, no. Tenzō brushed his nose along the lines of Kurama's ear, a low growl teasing the redhead before he nipped the upper edge of the lobe.

Red eyes rolled back, lids fluttering closed as a soft, low moan slid between parted full lips. The other's words lanced through Kurama. He sucked in a breath, pressing tighter to Tenzō.

A knock at the door pulled their attention to it. Tenzō growled angrily. "Are you kidding me!?" Was this going to be a thing?! Every time he started getting somewhere with the vixen, someone was going to interrupt? Really?! Or they'll be so drunk they don't even remember a long night of drunken fucking?!

Kurama smiled. "I'll get it." He kissed Tenzō's chin, slipping away to answer the door. Opening he stared blankly at the two tokubestu jōnin. "Uhm.. can I help you?"

Genma whistled. "They weren't lying! You're a looker!"

Raidō smacked him the back of the head. "Don't be rude!"

Genma groaned, rubbing the spot. "It's not rude to tell someone they're attractive!"

Tenzō popped up behind Kurama. "What're you two doing here?" He grumbled, clearly displeased.

"Kakashi said we should come over and meet the new Konoha potential!" Genma chirped happily, grinning wide, the senbon in his mouth pointing up from the grin. Genma and Raidō held up two six packs of beer each.

Tenzō glowered, disappearing into the apartment. He was going to murder Kakashi. Bring him back to life. Then kill him again, and again, and again.

\------

A/N: I did warn ya at the beginning of the chapter. Also, I think Tenzō is gonna blow a gasket if people keep getting in his way. He's like...23 years old. He had needs dammit. And Kurama's where he wants those needs met. Deep inside. x-x; Anyways. 

Also; note to self... don't write sex scenes or sexy scenes while at school. I **_will_** pop a boner. x-x So fucking embarrassing. Thank the Sage I had on a big ol' t-shirt and a hoodie that ends mid-thigh.  >-<

Hahaha TMI? I don't care. ._. Anywho, hit the kudos button, if ya haven't yet. DO EEET! And leave me a comment. I like comments. :3


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama takes care of drunk jōnin, takes a long citywide walk and finally breaks down. Naruto doesn't want to go to school, Kakashi makes him a deal. Iruka has the class do taijutsu. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP EVERYBODY! Massive trigger warning for this chapter, the beginning anyway. Emotional breakdowns and such. No mentions of rape. It's more just trauma-related depression, self-loathing, and such. There is some mild self-harm that happens. Well, as mild as any form of self-harm can be.
> 
> Mmm beyond that, I got nothing else to say this time. OH! Anytime I've decided when Madara and Sasuke are working together, not one or the other in the forefront, I'm going to call them MadaSasuke! Got the idea from one of you guys saying it and I loved it. So it's now a thing in my story. LOL
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

The next morning Genma could be found snoring splayed over the loveseat on his stomach in a position that looked incredibly uncomfortable. His senbon still in his mouth amazingly enough. Raidō was laying in his back on the couch, snoring louder than Genma, one arm over his eyes, the other flipped over the edge of the couch cushions. And where was Tenzō? In bed, alone. 

Kurama has pretended to drink with everyone else. But he hadn’t had more than two, maybe three beers. Which only made him happily buzzed. But nowhere near drunk. So when everyone had passed out the sly fox scooped Tenzō up bridal style without issue and put him in bed. He tucked the Anbu in, kissed his forehead because he was feeling like the house mother at that point. Then he went back out to the living room and tucked blankets around both tokubetsu jōnin, kissing their foreheads as well. 

He had started picking up the empty bottles, cleaning the apartment as quietly as he could. Everyone was dead to the world from alcohol consumption though, so he probably could have vacuumed and not woken a single one of them. Kurama finally got into Tenzō's room and he paused, just watching the mokuton user sleep. 

He frowned, slipping to his knees next to the Anbu's bed. His fingers gently brushing through his hair. "I'm sorry I'm messing up your life. I don't know what I did to cause this reaction in you. But, I promise, for Naruto and your sakes...I'll fix it." He looked down, feeling his eyes line with tears as his eyesight blurred. He touched his cheek, pulling his now wet fingers away. He was crying? 

"...not a kid..." Kurama looked up when he heard Tenzō speak. Had the other woken up? No, he was still asleep. He was...talking in his sleep? "...not...a little... kid...anymore..." Tenzō huffed in his sleep. "...stupid Kakashi..." "...stupid civilians..." He turned his head with an upset huff. "...make my own choices..." "...don't need to be coddled..." "...grown man... Anbu..." He rolled onto his side, his back to Kurama. "...not dangerous..." "...won't hurt...lover..."

Kurama sat back on his heels. It hadn't been Kurama's fault at all. Tenzō's problem was he felt like Kakashi was trying to prevent him from growing up and being the responsible adult that he was. Like a little brother trying to force his big brother to see him as an adult when the older brother just keeps treating him like a teenager who needed firm parenting. Sounded like Tenzō also struggled to find someone who wasn't afraid to have sex with him or be alone with him because he was Anbu and a Shinobi. Which was absurd, Tenzō was adorably sweet. Well, not in bed. In bed, he was a dominating force and Kurama supposed that could be extremely intimidating to a civilian or chūnin. But a jōnin should be knowledgeable enough to not fear the Anbu. Then again, Anbu had a lot of stigma around it, being black ops and assassins.

No wonder Tenzō freaked out as he had. His big brother stormed into his apartment, scolded him, lectured him, told him he had done wrong and was wrong, then left with the person he had been assigned to watch and guard. Forcefully terminating a mission given to him by the Hokage. Fuck, Kurama would have been furious too. It was like saying Tenzō was too young, not mature enough, too deadly, and had no self-control. It was insulting.

After that? He snuck out and went for a walk. And he walked almost the entirety of Konoha before making his way from the outskirts back into the main parts of the city, walking for the Academy to hopefully see Naruto before his school day started. He missed the blond terribly and they barely have seen each other. He wanted to properly hug his kit and smile at him, ruffle his hair even. Hell, he even wanted to fist-bump the brat. 

Kurama put his arms behind his head as Naruto has done so often. He was eating an Anbu style and color shirt, pants, and his personally dyed black wrappings up his legs to his knees, and from his elbows to his middle knuckles on each finger. His braids were wrapped up into a thick bun on his head, held by an almost neon orange kanzashi. It had orange poppies in a small bunch and three silver tails ending with one poppy blossom on each, the strings lined with little green leaves. 

The sun was just beginning to wash the city with early twilight when Kurama made it to the inner part of the outskirts. He’s probably just barely make it see Naruto at the pace he was going so he sped up a bit. He actually needed a hug, a lot of shit was going on for him. A coil of desperation released in his chest and he bolted for Kakashi's place. He had no idea where the jōnin lived so he followed his and Naruto's chakra signatures until he was just outside of Naruto's window.

Panting softly, shaky hands slowly, quietly, slid open the window, climbing inside the room. He stepped silently to Naruto's bedside and knelt down, murmuring softly. "Naruto..." No response. "K-kit.." His voice cracked. "Please wake up kit..."

Naruto gave a soft sound, turning his head and opening his eyes to see slitted red. He whispered, "Kurama?"

A weak smile greeted the blond. "Can we.. can I.." He sighed, looking down, his claws curling into the edge of Naruto's bed.

_Oh no..._ Naruto knew this feeling, Kurama was having a panic attack. Naruto scooted to the other side of the bed. "Cuddle..?"

Kurama breathed out a sigh of relief, loving his kit for not forcing him to ask. He crawled into the bed, hugging Naruto tightly to him, nuzzling those bedhead blond locks. Naruto hugged Kurama just as tightly, pressing his face into the fox's chest. The blond tugged the blankets completely over them, hiding them from the world. They fell asleep like that, tightly holding each other. Kurama crying silently into Naruto's hair. Naruto crying softly into Kurama's chest.

When it finally came time for Naruto to go to school Kakashi knocked on his bedroom door. "Naruto, it's time to get up."

Kurama poked his head out from under the blankets, tufts of red hair and two deep red eyes peering over the blankets at the door. It was time for him to go, it seemed. He nudged Naruto awake gently.

"Mmm..awake.." Naruto mumbled, then more clearly. "I'm awake!" 

"Alright, breakfast will be ready soon. Get ready for school." Kakashi's footsteps could be heard disappearing down the hall.

Naruto looked up at Kurama, murmuring. "I wish you had come back younger.. so we could live together, and you could go to school with me.."

"I'd make a horrible genin... I make a horrible human." Kurama gave a bitter smile. "I'm just a hindrance, a problem. We should figure out how to seal me back inside you." Kurama's voice cracked again, he blinked back tears.

Blue eyes stared up at Kurama in shock. "Ku...don't talk like that. You're scaring me..." 

Kurama smiled weakly, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Sorry, kit... Just being a silly old fox. Get ready for school. Maybe I will see you later. I need to head back anyway, make sure those three are still passed out. Otherwise, I'm going to be in big trouble." He slipped out of the bed, adjusting his clothing and fixing his hair and bun.

Naruto watched him with sadness evident in his expression. And before he knew it, Kurama had slipped out his window and disappeared into the city.

Taking a shuddered breath Naruto sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kakashi came back to the door, knocking before opening it slowly. "Are you decent?"

A tiny laugh slipped free. "Yeah.." Naruto stared at his hands in his lap. 

Kakashi stepped into the room, noticing scents of moss and warm woods. He looked at Naruto, "Everything alright?" He looked over his body language, the boy was not doing okay. "Have you taken your morning dose yet?"

Naruto twitched. "Not yet.." He mumbled, looking up. "Do I have to go today...? I...don't want to." He looked back down.

"Ah... Naruto... I know it's hard, but you need to push yourself." Kakashi sighed, resting his hand on Naruto's head. "Do you need to talk to Inoichi? Or me?" He knelt down, looking up into Naruto's eyes. "I will listen, and try to understand as best I can."

Naruto's head dropped slightly when the weight of Kakashi's large hand rested on it, his eyes closing. He whimpered softly. "I don't wanna push myself... I'm so tired.. of..pushing myself.." Shoulders slumped. "Will you.." he trailed off, looking away. "Nevermind.. I'll get ready."

Kakashi watched the others face as he spoke, seeing something that left him speechless. Naruto looked like someone who had seen years of war, death, pain, and torture. Dark circles under his eyes, his skin not as tan as it should be. How come Kakashi hadn't noticed this earlier? How good was this kid at hiding how truly fucked up he was? Kakashi's words caught in his throat, so, instead, he grabbed the boy, pulling him down to the floor and into his arms between his crouched legs, curling over the boy protectively. Left arm around Naruto's back, right hand cupping the back of his head.

Naruto whimpered, curling into Kakashi, his fingers curling into the navy blue shinobi shirt. He tucked his legs between them, trying to make himself as small as possible and as hidden in the embrace as possible. He sniffled quietly, whispering. "I'm so tired, Kakashi-san... so tired... all the time. Everything hurts, even my hair hurts.." He laughed weakly, the sound more depressing than cheerful. "I'm always wearing a mask... never get to be...just me." Pressing into the protective hold more he sighs softly. "Gotta maintain loudmouth, number one unpredictable knucklehead.... gotta be the Naruto everyone expects..." 

One dark grey eye closed, Kakashi resting his chin on top of Naruto's head. He listened to the boy, every single word, sigh, twitch of his body. This small 11-year-old boy had suffered through more in such a brief amount of time that Kakashi was positive had he had to go through what the blond had, he would have followed in his father's footsteps. Pressing his lips together he swallowed tightly, his arms tightening around the small body curled into him.

It was quiet for a long moment, then Kakashi's low voice cut through the stillness. "I will make a deal with you Naruto... Continue taking your medicine, I will walk you to and from school every day for the rest of the week. If you do well in your class and participate, I'll take you camping this weekend. Just you, me, Pakkun, and Shiba." He leaned back, tilting his head to look at Naruto. "How does that sound?"

"R-really..?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi; glossy eyes, tear-streaked whiskered cheeks, dark circles under his eyes, skin too pale for Kakashi's comfort. Kakashi nodded. "Uhn...deal, Kakashi-san.." He looked down, murmuring. "Just us..." He smiled some, the idea of taking off on a camping trip with Kakashi and two of his favorite summons sounded like isolated bliss. He was all for it. He would've asked if Kurama could go too, but he knew Kurama was in his trial phase and couldn't just wandering around everywhere. But that was okay, Kurama needed to deal with humans and learn to be human. The last thing he needed was isolation.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good boy." He ruffled spiky blond hair. "Not get ready for school." He slowly let go of the other, giving the boy time to deal with the loss of contact and to stop him if he needed to be held a little longer. He wondered what Minato would say, seeing him like this with his son. Would he be proud? Would he be happy Kakashi finally took him and was giving him the attention he needed?

Both of them stood, Kakashi leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He went back into the kitchen, staring at the meager breakfast he had started. Steamed garlic rice from a rice cooker, prepackaged white tofu miso soup, scrambled eggs, some breakfast sausages. Eh, it was good enough. He shrugged half-heartedly and took the plates and bowls to the small dining table off to the side of his kitchen. He filled two glasses with orange juice, trying to get Naruto off the cow's milk as it wasn't doing him any favors. That and Kakashi hated milk, the flavor was vile.

*

Kurama made it back to Tenzō's apartment before the three woke up. He was grateful for the small luck he had, slipping into the apartment silently. He made the three jōnin breakfast, covered it in tin foil and stuck it in a warm oven. He wrote a small note out, three times, and stuck to man's forehead before grabbing a couple of towels and disappearing into the guest bathroom to shower.

Turning the water to almost scalding he stripped down and stepped into it. Hissing he closed his eyes, relishing the burns the water brought to his skin. He pressed his hands to the wall of the shower, breathing through the pain. But it wasn't enough, he turned the heat all the way and was forced to bite into his lower lip to keep from making any noises of pain. Tears streaked down his cheeks, empty red eyes staring at the wall.

Back in their original timeline, once the war started, Kurama had no time to pay attention to himself. He had to protect and care for his kit. It wasn't until landing in this time, being alone, and fucking up right and left that everything came crashing into him ruthlessly. He sank to the floor of the shower, hugging his knees and burying his face into his arms and legs. He skin blistered, split, and bled, then healed almost immediately. It repeated over and over again until the water began to cool from being on too long. It went from burning Kurama to the level of needing a hospital, so freezing cold that his fingers, toes, and lips turned blue.

A quiet knock on the door jerked him from his numb, apathetic world. "What?" He ground out, his voice weak and void of anything. He sounded more monotone and empty than Gaara.

"It's...it's almost 10 o'clock, Kurama... you've been in there for almost three hours..." It was Tenzō and he sounded deeply concerned. He got no response and that further worried him. "I'm... I'm coming in."

Opening the door slowly, he peered in, looking at the shower and stopping dead. He saw a violently shivering Kurama, curled up on the floor of the shower, directly under the spray of water, head down, hands hugging his legs painfully tight to himself. 

Slowly he moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He had one of those corner showers where the walls were all class, both in the guest bathroom and the main bathroom. The tub was off to the side of the shower. 

He sat down, crossing his legs in front of the door to the shower. He had changed from the full ninja outfit he'd slept in, to just a pair of sleep pants.. "Kurama..." His voice was soft and coaxing. He at least wanted to redhead to look at him.

Kurama flinched slightly, then slowly his head turned, one red eye peering at Tenzō through the droplet decorated glass door. Just that one eye made Tenzō's breath catch in growing concern. The swirl of dark emotions was shocking, but it was the matte glaze over the eye, the emptiness drowning out the emotion, that felt like a punch to his gut. Kurama turned his head, hiding that one eye again.

Rubbing his lips together he sat there watching Kurama for a couple minutes before standing. He waited for a total of a half second before opening the door and stepping into the shower. He hissed and jerked back from how nerve piercingly cold the water was. He quickly turned it off and sank down to his knees on the wet floor, in front of Kurama. He could see the curled up man more clearly now, seeing his blue toes and fingers.

Tenzō's hands reached out and shifted in the air around Kurama, trying to figure out how he was going to touch the other. His fingers twitched and slowly rested a hand on the back of Kurama's head. His eyes widened when he felt how truly icy the other's body was.

"What happened...? Did.." He clenched his jaw. "Did I cause this?" Tenzō's hands moved to touch icy fingers, gently gripping his wrists and trying to pull Kurama's arms open. He was shaking so badly that it was causing Tenzō to tremble from the contact.

Kurama let the Anbu do as he pleased, his arms being pulled from his legs, but he made no attempt to move. Tenzō frowned, calling out loudly. "Genma!"

Within moments Genma was in the bathroom, nearly sliding on his ass when he saw the condition Kurama was in. "Fucking hell... how cold was the water?"

"Like ice." Tenzō murmured quietly. "I need you to get the heating blanket I have and plug it in on my bed." He frowned, tilting Kurama's head up, seeing blue lips. "And have Raidō making some tea or hot cocoa...something, hell soup would work. Probably best if it's soup. I don't think he's eaten since the first night he came to my place."

Genma nodded and turned sharply, giving the request to Raidō while he grabbed the heating blanket from Tenzō's bedding closet, disappearing into the master bedroom to set everything up.

"I'm going to pick you up, Kurama..." He hesitated, not knowing what caused this state. He scooped the redhead up like an adult would a child, shivering from the others freezing cold body against his bare chest. Tenzō left the bathroom, turning down the hall to get to his room.

Genma was still in there, laying in the bed where Kurama was going to go. "The fuck are you doing?" Tenzō lifted a brow.

"Using my body heat to start getting it warm while the blanket heats up. Duh." Genma rolled his eyes scooting over in the bed and holding it open for Kurama. "You should probably get in to, so we can start warming him up."

Well, that made sense. It was kind of smart thinking on Genma's part. Raidō came in behind them, holding up a towel. "We put this in the oven for a bit, let me dry him off." Tenzō turned, moving his arms around Kurama to keep holding him while Raidō dried him off, then wrapped his hair in another heated towel. "The soup is cooking, gonna be about fifteen minutes or so." He stepped back, dropping the first towel into the hamper then returning to the kitchen to watch the soup.

Tenzō moved to his bed, tucking Kurama in and sliding in next to him. He and Genma wrapped the icicle-like man between them. Their arms wrapping around Kurama's chest and stomach, legs tangling together. Kurama was shorter than both of them so they could look over his head at each other. 

"Any idea why he decided to take a three-hour long ice shower?" Genma murmured, shivering a little from how truly cold the body between them was.

"None." Tenzō frowned, "And he won't talk. Hell, he won't do anything." He sighed, tightening his arms.

Genma frowned as well, looking at Kurama and speaking quietly to him. "Hey, beautiful..." Kurama's eyes flicked up to Genma in acknowledgment but otherwise got nothing in return. Genma looked surprised by the vacant gaze. It was like Kurama had completely shut down. He glanced at Tenzō. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Kurama seems like the type to hate hospitals..." His right hand slid up to Kurama's left shoulder, caressing a thumb over the cool skin. "Let's just get him warmed up first."

*

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood together, off to the side of the class as they all waited outside for Iruka. The sensei was gathering some tools for today's target practice and taijutsu practice. Naruto was loaded on his medication, leaning against Kiba somewhat as he was a little wobbly on his feet. He had given himself a slightly stronger shot, not to the level Madara had done to him, but just enough to make him blissfully numb.

Poor Sasuke was surrounded by fangirls either fighting over him or demanding his attention. He just stood there, blank expression aside from the tick mark that would pop up on his forehead now and then. 

_ "Can't we just slaughter them all? They are so annoying." _

_ "Shut up." _

_ "I'm not going anywhere. You can ignore me all you want, I will still be here." _

_ "Then make yourself useful and help me with Naruto." _

_ "I've tried, you clearly don't like my methods." _

_ "I want him to like me. Not drug him, strip him, and suck him off." _

_ "You say that, but just remembering it has your dick twitching." _

_ "...fuck off." _

_ "Can't ignore this or me for long, Sasuke." _

_ "I'll get him without your help, fucking lunatic." _

_ "Says the boy holding a mental conversation with a dead guy." _

Sasuke scowled, shoving through the group of girls to stand with Naruto and his two velcro boys. Naruto smiled, holding his hand out to Sasuke. The Uchiha lifted a brow, looking at the offered hand and then at the drugged blissed boy. Naruto wiggled his fingers, making a grabby hand. Sasuke chuckled quietly, holding his hand out in front of Naruto's. Naruto grabbed it instantly, weaving their fingers together and tugging the dark haired boy closer. Sasuke blushed some.

Shikamaru yawned from his spot leaning against the fence, barely able to stay awake. "This is so troublesome." He slid down the fence, plopping on the ground, legs stretched out in front him, he closed his eyes.

"Okay, class! We're going to do Taijutsu matches first. The winner has to keep fighting until they lose a round." He stepped up, dropping a bag of kunai, senbon, and shuriken on the ground. "Let's start with..." He looked over the class. "Kiba and Naruto." He grinned.

"What? I don't want to fight Naruto! Besides.. look at him!" He held a hand out in front of the boy leaning fully on him, head on his shoulder. "He's too adorable." Kiba pouted, Shikamaru snorted from his spot behind them. Sasuke nodded in agreement, holding up their hands just enough for Ikura to see.

Iruka laughed mirthfully. "Be that as it may, you two first." He stepped back, motioning to the area he wanted the two boys to fight in.

Kiba sighed, nudging Naruto to stand up completely. "Sorry about this Naru..." He knew he was going to pummel the poor kid. He was too drugged up to fight well.

Naruto whined as he was tugged to the fighting circle, forced to release Sasuke's hand with a pout. Kiba steadied Naruto in the circle before stepping back, looking at Iruka like he was a sadistic jerk. Akamaru wasn't happy with this either.

"Begin," Iruka stated.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke, still pouting and giving a grabby hand motion at him. Sasuke was blushing in response. Kiba ran at Naruto and before anyone could register what happened, Kiba was flat on his back with the wind knocked from him, Akamaru slide over the circle's line, laying on his side. Naruto was crouched over Kiba, hands still on the other boy's arm from having flipped him then used his foot to slam him into the ground.

Everyone stood in silent awe.

"Na-naruto wins round 1!" Iruka stuttered out.

Naruto stood up, helping Kiba to his feet and smiling lazily. "Maa~!" He shrugged, swaying on his feet from the drugs.

Kiba limped off to the side, sinking down next to Shikamaru. "...I didn't even see him move... shit... I didn't even hear him move..."

Shikamaru looked at him. "He kicked your ass in one move, dude. While high off his ass." He laughed, leaning his head back, closing his eyes.

Kiba grumped, kicking Shikamaru's leg half-heartedly.

"Shikamaru versus Naruto." Iruka grinned at the lazy Nara when dark eyes snapped open and looked at him in disbelief.

"I forfeit," Shikamaru muttered. 

"Not allowed. Come on Shikamaru." Iruka smiled innocently. It was about time someone flattened the Nara. Maybe it'd motivate him a little.

Naruto wobbled in a step as he turned to look at Shikamaru. "Maa...Shika...don't hurt me, kay?" He giggled, smiling bashfully.

"Oi, don't be cute...you troublesome blond," Shikamaru grumbled, pushing himself up and moving into position in the circle.

"Begin."

Neither moved. Naruto stared dreamily at Shikamaru, smiling lazily. "I wanna snuggle.." He murmured.

Shikamaru's cheeks lit up a bright pink. "Na..Naru! Shush!" The class went into a fit of giggles.

Naruto whined and stomped his foot. "Shika! I wanna snuggle!"

Shikamaru looked mortified, the blush deepening as he lowered his head. "Sweet Sage Naru..." He muttered. "Win this match against me and we'll snuggle... okay?"

Naruto cheered with a fist pump into the air. And quicker than a lightning flash he attacked Shikamaru, slamming the other right into Iruka, knocking them both back and down several feet.

"Did I win?" The blond looked around, swaying.

Kiba busted out laughing, pointing at Shikamaru's dazed and baffled sprawled form over Iruka. Iruka was flat on his back, sprawled out like a starfish.

"I think you won, Naru," Sasuke said quietly. "Good job."

Naruto beamed. "Thanks, Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke blushed furiously, having never gotten a nickname from the smaller boy.

Shikamaru crawled, practically dragged himself, across the ground back over to the fence with a groan. "I think he broke me..." He whimpered softly, laying on the ground motionless.

Iruka slowly pushed himself back to standing, knowing he was going to have several bruises from the bony Nara. "L-let's have Chōji versus Naruto.." He stumbled, his left knee buckling but he caught himself, stepping forward.

"No way in Sage am I going against him." Chōji piped up around a mouthful of chips. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke laughed.

Iruka sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry Chōji, I forgot." He smiled gently, remembering the young Akimichi refused to fight friends. "How about Shino versus Naruto?"

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses and looked at Naruto. "...if you insist. I'll be sending you my medical bill." The class roared with laughter.

Shino stepped into the circle, crouching down into a defensive position. "If you do not mind, please do not break anything, Naruto-kun."

Naruto giggled and gave a Gai approved thumbs up. "No promises!" Shino sweatdropped.

"Begin." Iruka wanted some ice...

Naruto stood there, staring at Shino. He looked like he was about to fall asleep, hands in his pockets, shoulders rolled forward. He looked like a stiff breeze would knock him on his ass. Shino narrowed his eyes, he sucked at taijutsu, much as Shikamaru did. Working his jaw he kept waiting for Naruto to attack but the blond didn't move, just kept staring half-lidded at him. 

Muttering under his breath Shino charged forward, best to get it over with. Every punch or kick he dealt was blocked easily, but he wasn't forced back or hurt. It went on like this for about a minute before Naruto twisted Shino's arm behind his back high enough to strain the joints, tendons, ligaments, and muscles. Shino moaned, falling to his knees. Naruto looked at Iruka, that half-lidded gaze gone and replaced with the steeliness of a war veteran Shinobi.

Iruka stared, "U-uh.. Naruto...wins." He stuttered out. Shino was released from the hold, rubbing his arm as he walked away.

Naruto assumed his barely awake state once more. Everyone just stared. "Le-let's shake it up a bit... Ino versus Naruto."

"WHAT!?" Ino screeched, pointing at Naruto. "He's insane! He'll kill me!"

Naruto regarded her with a bored stare, slowly blinking as a yawn forced its way out of him.

"I'll do it." Sakura piped up, stepping forward while cracking her knuckles.

Iruka lifted a brow at the pink-haired girl. "Alright... Sakura versus Naruto." He waited for her to enter the circle. "Begin."

Naruto suddenly became very fascinated with his cuticle situation, looking at his nails with a tilt of his head. He never noticed, but his nails came to a subtle point just past the pads of his fingers. He wondered if that was because of the chakra merging. He sidestepped a roundhouse kick from Sakura, turning smoothly as she aimed a punched for his side. Hm, he had dirt under his nails.

He flipped over her when she tried to swipe his legs from under him. He landed behind her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and he grinned cruelly, serving one perfectly aimed punch to her gut.

Naruto pulled his hand back with an internal sick sort of justice and pleasure, she dropped to the ground coughing and gagging a little. He stepped back, looking at Iruka.

"Naruto wins...again." Iruka stared. 

Normally they didn't do contact taijutsu, but today was different. And it still seemed like Naruto was holding back and not hitting even a fraction as hard as he could. His muscles barely flexed. He was wearing a sleeveless dark grey skintight Anbu style shirt with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath, Anbu style black pants wrapped from the knee down disappearing into his boots, and his newly trademark combat boots that seemed to come in multiple colors. Today's boots were blood red. So, with how tight his clothing was and the lack of sleeves showed his softly defined muscles. And they barely twitched with each fight.

"Ino versus Naruto." Iruka looked at Ino. She stared back at him, motioning to the pink-haired girl was had finally staggered out of the circle. He lifted a brow, looking at her pointedly.

Ino sighed, hanging her head as she went into the circle. She looked up at an overly calm Naruto. "Go easy on me, yeah?" She whimpered, sliding into a Yamanaka style defensive position. Her clan didn't do taijutsu very often, but they did have a defense style.

Naruto watched her enter the circle and sighed. "Why does everyone keep saying shit like that?" He grumped, pouting at Sasuke who chuckled and shrugged.

"Begin."

Ino clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes. Once again, Naruto didn't move, just looked right into Ino's eyes. A minute went by, then another, and another without any movement from either party.

"This is a taijutsu match, guys. You have to actually fight." Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ino scowled and glared at Naruto. "Well he's not attacking!"

Naruto blinked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "Neither are you."

"FINE! Shintenshin no Jutsu!!" Her hands shot out as the technique activated and her body dropped.

But Naruto wasn't standing where he had been anymore. He was standing next to Ino, catching her body before he dropped to the ground. "She'll be back in a few minutes." He laid her down gently by Sakura.

Iruka sighed, throwing his hands up. "Naruto wins." He knit his brow, before eyeing Sasuke. he was going to put Hinata up against Naruto, but he knew that'd end before it even began because she'd likely faint at just having her name said in the same sentence as Naruto's. "Sasuke versus Naruto."

Naruto smiled big. "Sasu-kun! Come at me!" He giggled, holding his arms open. Kiba and Shikamaru laughed. Shikamaru finally upright again, leaning back against the fence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as he walked into the circle, dropping into an Uchiha fighting stance. "I always win, Naru-chan."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Not this time, Sasu-kun." He grinned back, sliding into his fighting stance from his own taijutsu style.

Iruka lifted a brow, Naruto was suddenly serious. Interesting. "Begin."

They stared at each other before they both launched forward. It wasn't the blur of motion like they would be when Sasuke got older, so Naruto slowed down enough to seem like they were evenly matched. Several minutes went by until Madara was getting irritated with Sasuke's inability to take down Naruto, knowing there were nearly two decades of experience in Naruto's advantage.

_ "Move, I'll show you how it's done." _

_ "Shut up! I can do this!" _

_ "It's been five minutes and you're beginning to tire. He will beat you. He's holding back, can't you tell? He was moving much faster than this with everyone else." _

Sasuke scowled.  _ "I'm not giving you total control." _ The mental blocks fell away and Madara surged forward, sharing the forefront with Sasuke. The young Uchiha felt his body flood with power and shuddered from it. Fuck, he'd forgotten what Madara's strength felt like. It was...addictive.

Sasuke's movements sped up drastically, Naruto matching it perfectly. MadaSasuke growled, catching Naruto in the side with a sharply placed jab. Naruto stumbled, hissing in pain, kicking Sasuke in the leg, having aimed for his knee but just barely missing it. MadaSasuke grabbed the blond's shoulders, flipping into a handstand on the other's shoulders before spinning, dropping their feet into the others back and using it as a springboard. 

But just as their feet left Naruto's back, he had somehow managed to appear in front of them, grabbing one ankle and slamming them into the ground. MadaSasuke twisted, wrapping their other leg around Naruto's arm and as they hit the dirt, they brought Naruto down with them. Naruto hissed in pain, feeling the joint in his elbow strain. His hand trying to pull away but getting a palm full of MadaSasuke's crotch. Naruto blushed brightly, yanking his arm away fast and flipping into the air, his right leg shooting out to land a slammed heel into MadaSasuke's chest.

MadaSasuke rolled away, a small crater forming where Naruto's foot hit. MadaSasuke launched forward, slamming Naruto into the ground on his back. Their hips between the blond's legs and pressed against Naruto's. They hover over the boy, their faces inches apart as they both panted heavily. Midnight black staring into oceanic blue, their hot breaths mingling. 

The world around them melted away, no sounds penetrating the little world they were now in. Sasuke having shoved Madara back again, mental blocks firmly in place. He swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking down to Naruto's lips then back up. His hands resting on either side of Naruto's head he slowly began to lower. Their lips nearing each other slowly, Naruto's cheeks flushing pink, eyes lidding themselves as his head started to tilt up.

Naruto was suddenly alone on the ground, Sasuke gone. He looked around in panic, only to see Kakashi holding Sasuke in the air by the back of his shirt.

"I thought I would come by for lunch." Kakashi lifted a brow, looking at Iruka who hadn't moved to split the boys up. He sat Sasuke on his feet. The Uchiha blushed furiously, looking at the ground.

Iruka just stood there in shocked silence. He couldn't believe that his cute little students were hormonal or hitting puberty. So he was in denial that Sasuke had been about to kiss Naruto and that Naruto had begun leaning into the anticipated kiss.

Clearing his throat, "Alright everyone! Lunchtime!" Iruka spun on his heel, quickly going back into the school.

Kiba and Shikamaru had sprung to their feet the moment they realized what had been about to happen. Kakashi had just gotten to the two nearly kissing boys before they had. Kiba looked ready to shred Sasuke where he stood. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to use Kage Nui no Jutsu on the Uchiha and then use said shadows to literally tear him limb from limb.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Naruto, would you like to have ramen for lunch?"

Naruto leapt up from the ground and bounced. "Definitely!" Kiba and Shikamaru instantly moved to stand on either side of him protectively and possessively. He beamed at them, happy they would be coming along. "Sasu-kun! Come with us. You never come with us." He pouted.

Sasuke looked up and blinked. "Never come with you...? I...didn't realize I was invited those times.." He stared in disbelief.

"Pfft! Dobe." Naruto grinned wide. "You're always invited. Goes without saying. Come on!" He nodded his head in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Teme.." Sasuke muttered, grinning back. The switch of their old nicknames highly amusing to them. He stepped forward, Kakashi walking next to Sasuke, making the boy hesitate a bit, glancing up at his future sensei.

Kakashi looked down at him. "Sasuke." He said, acknowledging the boy. He rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly in an unspoken warning to not try that again.

Naruto waited for them to get close and took up position next to Kakashi, smiling brightly up at him. "Kakashi-nii I beat everyone in taijutsu!" He chirped happily. Then blinked horror. "Oh! I...shit.. no.. I didn't.. I'm so sorry Kakashi-san!" He stopped and bowed deeply for having used such an informal, intimate honorific for Kakashi. Even if the silver-haired man was basically his adoptive brother.

Kakashi had stopped walking as well, but not from an offense, from shock. He stared down at the bowed blond before him. The title had caused a warmth to spread in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from genuinely smiling. "It's alright Naruto-kun." He touched the back of the bowed head. "You can call me that as much as you want." He encouraged, wanting to hear it again.

Naruto snapped up in awe, staring up at Kakashi as his eyes welled with tears. "Re-really..?" Kakashi nodded. "Ah! KAKASHI-NI!!" He clung to the jōnin, sobbing softly.

Kakashi laughed, hugging Naruto back. "Let's get ramen, otōto-kun." Naruto sobbed loudly when he was called little brother, clinging tighter to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, smiling. "Hey.. stop that. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto's sobs lessened to sniffles and he looked up. "Everyone's waiting." He nodded to the three boys off to the side waiting.

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke. Blushing he broke away from Kakashi, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. He jogged up to the three, smiling wide. Kakashi behind them as they all headed for Ichiraku's.

\------

A/N: I ended on a cute note! Much better than an awful cliffhanger, right? Right? o.o

Everyone understand Tenzō's earlier behavior now? I hope you do at least a little bit. It's a mix of a life as a shinobi, an Anbu, and Kakashi being an insufferable older brother. It was like all that crap had just layered, and stacked inside of him until Kakashi was the last straw and he just sorta...SNAPPED briefly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets his camping trip and gets the shock of his life. Kakashi adores his little blond. Tenzō and Genma become rivals. Raidō becomes the referee and mother hen. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru get to hang out with Kurama, Tenzō, Genma, and Raidō. Sasuke gets to not be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy. So... a lot of randomness in this chapter. Uhm, a firm Rated R for this chapter. Not really a trigger warning as more just... Icha Icha Paradise type Rated R. If ya get my drift. ;P
> 
> I'd call this chapter filler or omake. But it's not, really? It's part of the plot, so, it matters. But whatever. Haha
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The sun was beginning to peek over the tops of Konoha's forest, the edges of their tall walls, and Hokage mountain. Birds chirping with the rising sun, fluttering about as they started their morning. It was quiet, peaceful, within Kakashi's small home. The sounds of Pakkun's and Shiba's snores filling the cozy space. Kakashi was lying sprawled on his back, one leg bent at the knee, the other dangling over the edge of his bed, right arm behind his head, his left hand on his shirt covered chest, his mask covering his face still, except it had slid down slightly in the night.

Kakashi's chest rose and fell with his deep slumbering breaths, he was not waking up anytime soon. And with a war cry, a hyperactive blond landed on Kakashi with his full weight. "KASHI-NII!!!"

Kakashi jerked up with a loud 'oof', groaning as he landed back against his mattress. He looked up at the blond straddling his stomach and smiled. "Ohaiyo, otōto-kun." He wondered if Naruto would keep taking off parts of his name until he became Shi-nii, or Ka-nii.. which he didn't want because Ka-nii sounded like a mother-brother and that was just weird.

"It's Saturday!!!" Naruto bounced, making Kakashi grunt from the weight on his stomach.

"Indeed it is." He chuckled, eye-smiling up at the boy. Pakkun grumbled from his dog bed on the floor by Kakashi's bed, something about annoying blonds too early in the morning.

Naruto pouted. "I've been good all week... I got good marks in class, I beat everyone every time we did taijutsu and target practice, and I've been taking my medicine."

"Mhm, you've done well." Kakashi gave another chuckle, knowing exactly what the boy wanted, but being the mildly sadistic man he was, he drew it out.

"Kashi-nii!!" Naruto whined, flopping against Kakashi. "You promised~!!"

"Hm?" He grunted when Naruto flopped on him, laughing softly. "I promised what? Ohh... do you mean... the camping trip?" Naruto's head popped up eagerly, large blue eyes sparkling with hope. "Maa~, I don't know Naruto. Do you think you've earned it?"

"KASHI-NII!" Naruto growled, grabbing the free pillow by Kakashi's head and began beating him with it. "You. Promised. Me. If. I. Did. Good. And. Went. To. School. And. Took. My. Stupid. Medication. You'd. Take. Me. Camping! Bakashi-nii!" Every word he hit the jōnin and delivered a mighty blow when he called the silver-haired man bakashi-nii.

Kakashi was laughing with every hit, trying to block them with his arms until he got pummeled with the last one. A swirl in his eye as he laid there dazed.

"Ah... I broke him.." He pouted, looking over at Shiba who was laughing.

Pakkun was now sitting on the foot on the bed, shaking his head. "How the mighty have fallen."

Kakashi grunted, glaring at Pakkun. "I am still mighty, Pakkun." He grabbed his forehead protector off his nightstand, slipping it on and over his closed eye.

The pug snorted, hopping off the bed and trotting off with Shiba. They could be heard working the door to the backyard open, letting themselves out. Probably to go to the bathroom. Or as Naruto fondly called it, going potty.

Naruto pouted, hugging the pillow he'd beaten Kakashi with, his chin resting on it as he gave big blue puppy eyes. Kakashi smiled, ruffling his hair. "Get packed up. We'll eat breakfast and head out." Naruto cheered, scrambling off the bed and darting to his room, he smacked into the door before flinging it open and stumbling into it. Kakashi shook his head, laughing.

*

Genma was the first up in the morning, he and Raidō having stayed at Tenzō's the rest of the week to help out with Kurama. They did their normal daily work, but whenever they had free time they were with Tenzō and Kurama. They shared the guest room that was supposed to be Kurama’s, but the redhead ended up staying in Tenzō's room with him.

Genma left the shared guest room, padding into the master bedroom to check on Kurama. He frowned, seeing Tenzō in bed alone. He checked the master bathroom, nope. He moved down the hall, checking the guest bathroom, nope again. He frowned deeper, concern flooding him as his steps quickened to the living room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Genma found Kurama sitting outside on the balcony, wrapped up in a blanket, curled up in a lounge chair.

Sliding open the door he stepped out, closing it behind him. "Mornin' Kurama." Genma smiled gently at the redhead but got no response, which he had expected.

Kurama kept staring out over the city, the blanket tugged over the top of his head, the only thing really visible was his face and some of his hair. He hadn't said a word since they found him in the shower a week ago. He didn't willingly move anywhere, sometimes they had to carry him. Tenzō and Genma took turns giving him a bath every day because he wouldn't do it himself.

And if they left him in the bath, he just sat there, staring at the milky water. They tried to sit on the edge of the tub and wash him, but that was pointless. They ended up having to literally get into the bath with him and properly bathe him. Tenzō was happy to do it, always ready to be close with the redhead. Genma was happy to do it because he was a little pervert and took his time with it, touching almost every inch of Kurama. So they traded days.

Raidō cooked everything, being the better cook out of the three. Though they were all in agreement that Kurama's breakfast that one morning was better than any of them could pull off. Raidō had the task of trying to get Kurama to eat, sometimes having to force feed the other male. And that was never fun, he usually ended up clawed and bitten.

The trio was getting increasingly worried. It had been a week and Kurama was doing no better than the day they found him all blue and frozen. Except for this morning. This was the first morning Kurama had gotten up himself and was elsewhere in the house aside from Tenzō's bed. Genma saw this as an improvement.

"I need a training ground can that can handle a lot of destruction, or won't be used by anyone other than me." Kurama’s soft voice cut through the cool morning like a whip. Genma hadn't heard his voice for days, it was like a harsh slap to suddenly hear it again. It was rough, from lack of use, but still harmonious to hear.

Genma looked at Kurama, swallowing some. "Planning on training?" He decided to act like this entire week hadn't happened and that they hadn't been essentially taking care of a catatonic Kurama.

Kurama gave one slight nod. "Mn." He closed his eyes. "I only have two weeks until my testing." He had finally come around that morning, snapping out of whatever numb filled, apathetic world he had slipped into. Honestly, he didn't remember the last weak, at all, having completely dissociated the entire time. The only reason he knew it had been a week was when he'd gone into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw the calendar. He'd almost dropped the glass.

Now he was focusing his brain back onto his mission. He had to get formally accepted into Konoha, get into the Anbu as either the black ops or Hunter-nin. He preferred hunter-nin because he would be able to work alone and take care of everything else he needed to do. Once he got accepted and achieved the ranks he desired, he could go out and talk to his brothers and sisters. He could meet with Orochimaru, Obito, and Kabuto, go and see the Akatsuki. He even planned to stop in Kiri, one for Isobu, and two for Zabuza and Haku, if they were still there, otherwise he'd have to hunt them down.

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Genma when he realized the other was talking to him. "I'm sorry...what? I didn't hear any of that."

Genma blinked then laughed. "Ahh.. I was just saying if you need sparring partners with different styles and specialties, Raidō and I would be happy to help. And I'm sure there are other jōnin who would love to go up against you."

"Ah, I see." Kurama looked forward again. "Perhaps. I need to build up my stamina, endurance, and strength. I can't use my chakra for everything, my body is too weak and my chakra too strong."

Genma lifted a brow. "Hm, usually it's the other way around."

"I was forced to be a jinchuuriki later in life. I was not an infant or child when it happened." Kurama zoned out, staring at nothing.

Whoa, Genma had suspected the other to be jinchuuriki but hadn't landed on a firm decision one way or the other. He licked his lips. "I can help you train... I'm sure Tenzō and Raidō would be happy to help as well. Konoha has interesting training routines for stamina, endurance, and strength."

"Mm.." Kurama nodded before smoothly standing up, the blanket falling from his head and over his shoulders.

Genma's breath caught, the rising sun's bright yellow-orange glow making Kurama's eyes and hair look like liquid fire. His skin looked like it glowed from within. Genma swallowed, licking his lips quickly. Kurama had taken his braids out, and his hair was gorgeous. It slowly slipped over the blanket that pooled around Kurama's elbows, falling like a waterfall down to his knees.  _ Fucking breathtaking... _

"I'll make breakfast..." Kurama slipped back into the apartment, leaving a stunned and possibly lovestruck Genma out on the balcony, staring at the empty spot that had been filled with radiant beauty just moments ago.

Dropping the blanket on the couch Kurama moved into the kitchen, gathering ingredients for a healthy breakfast tailored for training.

*

"Na..ruto.." A deep groan filled the bedroom with hot breaths. "Fuck..." Sasuke gripped himself tighter, his hand pumping his aching length fast as he buried his face in his pillow. His hips rutting him against his bed. "Ah... haa..." He shuddered, growling into the pillow. "Mmn..." Moving his hand faster and faster he lifted his head to suck in a lungful of air easier. "Ah-ha...so..so close." He moaned, clenching his eyes closed, digging his knees into the bed to get more friction.

He felt chakra cover his hand like a glove and he gasped, moaning loudly as he pumped his hand along his weeping erection. Within a few chakra fast strokes, he was thrown over the edge, crying out loudly. "NARUTO!" His seed coated his hand and his bed sheet where he'd been grinding against. Slowly he sagged against his bed, catching his breath.

_ "You're welcome." _ Chortled Madara.

Sasuke flinched. "...what...?" A bad taste hit the back of his throat.

_ "The chakra. If used right, makes it feel like you're in someone. You're welcome." _

"...th-that was you...?"

_ "Indeed." _

Sasuke paled, feeling sick. "...oh Sage..." He gagged a little, shoving himself away from the bed and the stain, looking at his sticky hand. "...I just masturbated with an old dead guy..."

Madara cackled.  _ "I'm not that old, not in my original body anyways. And not necessarily dead." _

"Shut up... shut up..." Sasuke shook his head, running into his bathroom to scrub his hands clean, whimpering as he felt shame course through him.

_ "No reason to be ashamed, Sasuke. You are going to need some experience if you want to have Naruto writhing under your fingers as he does for me. _ "

Sasuke growled, sneering at the reflection in the mirror. "You're never going to touch him again. He's MINE! You got that!?"

Madara looked back at Sasuke through the mirror with a bored expression.  _ "You know nothing about him. Do you even know when his birthday is?" _ He lifted a slender black brow.

Sasuke paused in his hand washing, staring at Madara. "I...he..he was born a couple months after me..." He looked down at his soapy hands. "Sep-september...or...October maybe?"

_ "October 10th," _ Madara stated flatly.

Sasuke's head jerked up. "The...day of the Kyūbi attack..." The gears quickly started spinning his head. He gasped as it clicked. "Holy Sage... he's the Kyūbi Jinchūriki!"

_ "Give the boy a gold star." _ Drawled Madara.

"Fucking shut up already!" He popped his neck, growling at the reflection.

_ "So much anger." _ Madara leaned close in the reflection.  _ "Now if we can direct that anger constructively... you could have that boy a mewling hot mess under you in months. Completely obedient, willing, and begging." _

"Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes blackened with lust and darkness. He blinked it away and pushed away from the sink, leaving the bathroom after drying his hands off.  

Going into his room he stripped his bed, tugging his boxers off and adding them to the growing pile of laundry. He pulled on new boxers and carried the armful of laundry to his washing room. Shoving it into the washing machine and starting it.

Sasuke moved to the kitchen. "I wonder if Naruto would want to do a sleepover tonight..."

_ "He mentioned going camping with Kakashi this weekend. They are likely already gone. He seemed quite excited by it. And if I know that little cutie, which I do, he likely woke Kakashi up at first light." _

"Hn...right...forgot about that..." He sighed, staring at the contents of his fridge. "Maybe I'll meet up with Shikamaru and Kiba, the three of us can plan something for Naruto's birthday.." He looked up at the calendar on his well, it was the middle of August right now. "We've got time to plan something really big..." Sasuke smiled to himself.

*

Kiba and Shikamaru sneezed, rubbing their noses. They looked at each other then out at the redhead training in ground 10. They had come out to practice their taijutsu. Naruto had flattened them in a second flat. They were determined to be stronger than the blond, to be able to protect him.

But, when they arrived around noon, there was someone already training there. They were going to leave but the other was like a wild storm in the training ground and they couldn't help but stare.

Kurama was currently sparring with Genma and it was like watching a fight to the death. But they were just sparring! The boys had decided to sit down and watch, hoping they would get to talk to the redhead when they were done.

Sliding back, clawed hands and feet digging into the ground to slow Kurama to a stop. He crouched low, growling low at Genma who winked at him. His red eyes narrowed and he launched forward, getting a senbon to the shoulder before he slammed into Genma and the two of them took out a couple trees and landed in the river just beyond the treeline.

Laughter came from the river, "What's wrong Genma? I thought you could use a bath!" Kurama laughed loudly until there was the sound of splashing, struggling and then silence. The boys looked at each other and then back at the direction the two had broken through the trees.

Kurama flashed into the middle of the grounds, sopping wet but laughing. He looked at his clothing, peeling off his shirt and tossing the wet mass aside. He wrung out his hair, grinning when Genma shunshinned in front of him, grumbling. He unceremoniously yanked his senbon out of Kurama's shoulder, grinning sadistically when he got a yelp from the other. But muttered when the wound sizzled and healed immediately.

"You know that's not fair. I can't heal." Genma grunted.

"Life isn't fair," Kurama smirked, turning and flipping his wet hair straight into Genma's face with a wet  **_SMACK_ ** .

Genma stumbled back, sputtering, trying to get the hair off his face and out of his mouth. Kurama just laughed, stepping right into Genma's space, his bare chest pressing to Genma's clothed one.

"I thought you said you needed training and were too weak.." Genma grunted, gesturing to the destroyed trees. "That's not weak." He swallowed, feeling the heat radiating from the body pressing against him.

"Hmm." Kurama smiled, his eyes lidding themselves. "Maybe you should stop holding back." He purred out, the double-meaning there slamming a hot iron poker through Genma's nerves, setting his skin on fire.

"You couldn't handle me going all out." He murmured back, letting the double-meaning weave through his words as well. He let one hand trail along Kurama's side, his cool fingers smoothing over unblemished skin to his hip, gripping it tightly. Genma smirked, leaning down slowly, his mouth nearing Kurama's before he flashed behind the redhead and kicked his legs out from under him.

Kurama's eyes burned with desire as Genma touched his side, his breath hitching as the other man's mouth neared his own. He'd started moving to the balls of his feet to meet Genma halfway before he suddenly found himself on his back on the ground, groaning. "...fucker..." He breathed painfully.

"Never let your guard down, beautiful!" It'd become Genma's nickname for Kurama and he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. "Adults are weird."

Shikamaru nodded. "Troublesome."

"That is how adult shinobi flirt, boys." Raidō murmured, making them both screech, jump up and away. The jōnin laughed, grinning at them.

Tenzō scowled. "You guys could have told us you were leaving!" He yelled at them, pissed.

Right after breakfast Raidō and Tenzō took showers, Kurama and Genma having done it before cooking breakfast for them all. While the other two were in the shower Kurama said he was going to training ground 10 with or without Genma. So...Genma happily followed the fiery young man. When Tenzō had come out of his room, he had gone down the hall to find just Raidō standing in the living room like he was lost. They both realized the two had run off together somewhere and spent the better part of the morning looking for them, only to find them sparring. Only a shinobi would think training and sparring was a fun way to spend a Saturday.

Kurama looked over at the four on the sidelines and grinned. "Not my fault you two slept in so late and wasted the morning."

Genma barked a laugh, propping an arm on Kurama's shoulder, grinning at the two adults. "Snooze ya lose." He winked at Tenzō as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Kurama's mouth. If looks could kill... Raidō sidestepped away from Tenzō and over to the two Academy kids.

Kurama spun around as Genma backed away, getting a painful kick to the gut. Genma flew back from the force before jumping up and flipping to a land. Sticking the landing Genma lifted his arms like a gymnast and Kurama rolled his eyes. Darting forward Kurama moved fast enough that Genma couldn't keep up with him and panicked, he flashed to the right and ran for a boulder off by the treeline. Kurama shunshinned on the boulder just as Genma reached it. The older male cried out, sliding to try and stop himself only to get tackled to the ground by the fox.

Pressing his hands on either side of Genma's head Kurama smirked, he was straddling the older male's hips. "What is that now? 5 to 4?" Kurama leaned down as he rolled his hips slowly, murmuring a breadth away from Genma's lips. "You need to up your game before I get bored."

Genma flipped them with a growl, looking down at Kurama, their bodies flush, his elbows on either side of Kurama's upper torso, just under his armpits. "You are a little tease, you know that?"

Purring quietly, Kurama leaned up, licking the senbon in Genma's mouth suggestively, sucking the tip of it. Genma went stupid instantly, his eyes widening a fraction as his breath lodged itself in his throat. Heat flooded his body immediately and he felt himself harden almost completely. If there was one way to get Genma riled, it was that. And... no one had ever done that to his senbon. He was going to taste Kurama whether or not Tenzō liked it. He was going to devour the redhead and make him scream his name in pure ecstasy.

"Mm..seems someone's happy to see me." Kurama purred, letting the needle point of the senbon trail from the middle of his tongue to the tip, a thin line of blood rising in its wake. His hips rolled up, emphasizing exactly what he meant as he rolled their hips together, grinding against Genma's growing arousal.

Genma's eyes bled from his warm, orange toned amber to a deep, lust-filled umber. He growled low, spitting the senbon into the soil by Kurama's head, he dipped down fast to lick the blood from Kurama's tongue before sucking on it softly.

Kiba and Shikamaru were staring at the two adults that had once been fighting and were now kissing heatedly. They slowly looked at each other, then back to the two men, mentally taking notes. Raidō was gaping. He knew Genma preferred men while he was fine with either or. But he'd never seen Genma get that worked up that fast by someone. What the hell had Kurama done? Genma was practically attacking the poor redhead's mouth, licking the flavor from the confines of his mouth.

The only one not stunned into silence and immobilization was Tenzō. His mokuton shot out, knocking Genma from Kurama in a flash of fury. He stalked over to the tokubetsu jōnin that was now ten feet from Kurama. He leaned down, grabbing Genma up by his collar, snarling. "Stay the  **_FUCK_ ** away from him. Got it?"

Genma felt himself violently struck from the kiss as he flew ten feet and landed harshly in the dirt. Soon he was face to face with an enraged Tenzō gripping him up by his collar. He lifted a brow. "Remember your place, Tenzō. I'm older than you." He pulled the weakening grip on his shirt off, standing up and dusting himself off. "And I will do no such thing unless Kurama, himself, tells me to back off." He looked into furious coal eyes. "You don't own him, Tenzō." Tenzō scowled, forcing himself to take a step back, doing his best to not punch the smug Elite Bodyguard right in his stupid fucking face.

Genma brushed past the Anbu, his shoulder knocking into the others as he did. He moved over to Kurama who was standing alone with both brows raised. He smirked at the equally dirty male, slipping an arm around his waist. "I say we either go get some grub, or go take a long bath...maybe at the hot springs?" He grinned at Kurama.

Kurama looked up at Genma when the other male came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. He had Genma's senbon in his mouth, much like the jōnin usually did. It clicked against a canine as he shifted it in his mouth, looking over Genma's shoulder at a pissed, yet also sulking, Tenzō. He was causing issues again. Fuck being human was difficult. He didn't know how to control his urges, he was acting before he noticed what he was doing and it kept happening.

Stepping away from Genma as he placed the senbon in the other's mouth, he smiled, patting his chest. "I think we all should go to lunch. And I'll shower later." His voice cracked a little towards the end, he turned to grab up his slightly damp shirt and pulling it on as he walked over to the two boys with flushed cheeks and pure hormonal interest in their eager eyes. He smiled at them. "You're friends of Naruto, right?" Both boys nodded dumbly and he chuckled. "Wanna go to lunch with us? You look like you guys have questions."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, they communicated silently before nodding again at Kurama. "Lots," Shikamaru said.

Raidō snapped from his daze when the boys began talking to Kurama. He headed over to a confused looking Genma that was staring after Kurama like what he did should have worked and he couldn't understand why Kurama wasn't still in his arms. Raidō patted Genma's back. "Win some, lose some buddy."

Genma's face went from smooth confusion to a knitted brow and glare of determination. "It's not over until it's over, Raidō. He hasn't said no." He glanced at his partner. "You don't get it... he  **_licked_ ** it..." He pulled the senbon from his mouth, pointing it at Raidō. " **_LICKED IT,_ ** Raidō. Then did this thing with his tongue.." He groaned, shivering. "I gotta have him..."

"...licked it..." Raidō echoed, staring at the senbon pointing at him. He knew his partner maybe a little too well. Too many drunken nights together talking about their fetishes and kinks. And one of Genma's had a lot to do with his favored tool, senbon. No one had ever shown an equal interest to use senbon in bedroom play. Not until today. He lifted a brow, looking over at Kurama.  _ Who the hell was this guy? _ Not only did he have Tenzō chasing after him, but now Genma.

"Are you guys coming? Otherwise, I'm just going to enjoy my afternoon with these two handsome boys." Kurama smirked, holding Kiba and Shikamaru's hands, their fingers weaved together. Both boys blushed.

Could Raidō include two pre-teen crushes to the list of hearts Kurama was collecting? No, no, there were rumors those two were very interested in a certain blond. Draping an arm around Genma's shoulders he moved them forward. "We're coming, Kurama-kun." He called out.

Tenzō shunshinned behind Kurama nearly pressed to the smaller man's back. "Kurama." He said huskily.

"Sage!" Kurama breathed, shaking his head at the mokuton user. "Stop doing that!"

The two boys snickered and Tenzō smirked. "I'll stop when it stops startling you."

Raidō felt himself being hurried as Genma tried to pull ahead to get to Kurama because Tenzō was already with him. He shook his head, these two were officially rivals in love. Raidō was going to have to keep an eye on how many men and women, or just men, Kurama gets to fall for him.

With Kurama leading the way, the two clan boys on either side still holding his hands, they headed for the market district where all the restaurants were.

"Who's paying for us all? I'm broke and can't make money." Kurama stated bluntly as they wandered the street, trying to decide on where to eat.

"I'll pay." Everyone turned their attention to a black-haired boy and Kurama went rigid.  _ Sasuke. _ Kurama's hackles instantly ruffled.

Sasuke gave the trademark Uchiha smirk and stepped up, bowing to Kurama. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." His voice smooth, even. He looked up at Kurama.

"Kurama Uzumaki." He grunted. He hated this kid and everything he'd become. Lying, destructive, evil bastard. Mini-Madara he had personally coined the boy. And oh how accurate that was right now.

Sasuke looked into Kurama's eyes, stepping up closer to the other. "It would be an honor to treat you and your friends to lunch." His head twitched slightly like his neck was bothering him.

Kurama lifted a brow at the physical tick and how formal the Uchiha was being. Something was off, but he couldn't place it. But he felt like he should be able to. Kiba leaned behind Kurama, Shikamaru did the same, they looked at each other, wincing in pain at how tightly Kurama's hands were clenching theirs.

"Kurama-san.. your..grip..." Kiba whimpered some, trying to pull his hand away.

Kurama blinked a couple times and looked down, instantly letting go of the boys. "Shit... I'm sorry boys..." He frowned, seeing pinpricks of blood where each of his claws had punctured the boys' hands.

Shikamaru muttered. "It's okay..." He shook his hand out, blinking at the blood. "I'll be fine.."

Kiba nodded, eyeing the little drops of blood. "It's nothing. Naruto's kicked our asses harder than this."

Kurama laughed softly. "Oh? That's good to hear."

Kiba scoffed. "GOOD TO HEAR!?"

Shikamaru huffed indignantly. "That's part of why we wanted to talk to you... You're really strong." He looked up at the redhead. "We wanna get stronger."

Kurama looked at Sasuke. "What about you?"

"We're evenly matched, I'm not having an issue." Sasuke shrugged.

Kurama looked skeptical of this information. "You’re...evenly matched..." He narrowed his eyes. No fucking way was Sasuke evenly matched with Naruto. Maybe in the original timeline, Sasuke could pummel a young Naruto. But now? There was no fucking way they were on equal ground. Which meant Naruto was holding back from squishing this flea. Naruto was going to get a talking to when he came back from camping.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

The three other adults just watched the interaction with mild amusement. Kurama was rather cute with kids. They flocked to him it seemed. Even on the way to this street kids would stop him to ask about his three-toned hair, or his claws, or why his eyes were SO red.

To distract himself Kurama messed with his loose hair, pulling half of it up and into a ponytail, securing it with a leather tie that the twins had given him.

"I want meat. We're doing Yakiniku." Kurama decided, heading for Yakiniku Q.

Kiba grinned big. "YES!" Akamaru barked in equal enthusiasm. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He'd just eaten there the other day with Chōji.

Sasuke somehow slipped between Shikamaru and Kurama, walking close to the other male. Shikamaru made a face, wondering how Sasuke did that. He did it with Naruto too, either to him or Kiba. And he did it before they even realized he had.

Raidō had to walk between Genma and Tenzō otherwise the two bickered at each other and shoved one another like teen rivals. So, he led the two rivals in love after the others, following them into the BBQ place.

As they were walking to their table Kurama stopped, looking at a henge'd Orochimaru, Obito, and Kabuto.  _ Seriously? They were back? Why were they risking getting caught? Just to be in the Village? Saps. _

He lifted a brow at the colorful trio. "Didn't I see you three with Naruto when I first arrived in Konoha?"

Orochimaru looked up from sipping sake. "Hmmm? Ah, yes." He smiled, clearly buzzed.

Kurama eyed the sake. "It's..the middle of the afternoon, should you be drinking?"

Obito hiccuped a laugh and grinned. "Shhhhh." He held up a finger to his lips.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "I tried to stop them. I failed, obviously." He muttered, shoving a piece of beef tongue in his mouth, munching quietly.

"Hmm" Orochimaru purred, refilling his glass. "S'fine...s'fine... Right, Orito?" He grinned, nudging his 'younger brother' in the side.

Obito's head bobbled with the nudging and he giggled much like he would when he was pretending to be Tobi. "Mhm!! S'totally...fine!" He hiccuped.

Kiba was instantly in Kabuto's face. "You." He glared.

Kabuto looked at Kiba and smiled. "Me."

"You can't have him, ya know. You're not marrying him." Kiba grumbled.

Kabuto snorted, munching on another bite of beef tongue. "We'll see about that."

"No, we won't." Shikamaru cut in. "We won't lose to you. He's gonna be ours."

Lifting a denim-blue eyebrow Kabuto looked at the two boys. "Yours? As in...plural?"

They nodded, crossing their arms over their chests at the same time. "We've decided, instead of being rivals in love, we'll share him," Kiba stated firmly. Shikamaru nodded in approval.

Kurama looked at the two boys and couldn't help the snicker that slipped through. Ohhh he was so tormenting Naruto with this! The boys had decided they were going to form a threeway relationship with the blond!

Sasuke squinted, shaking his head. "You're all wrong." Three heads turned to the Uchiha. "He'll be mine by the end of the month." He shrugged, turning away and going to their table, leaving three stunned boys. Kurama followed Sasuke, boring holes into the back of the Uchiha's head.

Raidō looked at Tenzō and Genma who were glaring at each other. Were they contemplating sharing Kurama? He lifted a brow, he couldn't picture either of them being willing to share the redhead. They were too possessive.

"Never," Genma snorted, shoving past Tenzō. "I'll never share him with you."

"Over your dead body." Tenzō threatened in return, stalking after Genma.

Ah, that answered that then. Raidō shrugged, following the group to the table.

Kabuto stared after them, then regarded his two drunk partners. "...not that you guys will remember this... But both Kurama and Naruto have people pining for them." He grinned wide. "So much material to tease them with."

Orochimaru let out a small burp. "Hm... I'm pretty sure Kurama's already fucked Tenzō."

Obito nodded in agreement. "He totally reads like a man who's had a taste and wants more. While Genma looks like he's gotten just a brief nibble and is starving for more." He hiccuped, eyes lidded so deeply that he has to lean his head back to look through the thin slits.

"You guys are plastered." Kabuto snorted.

"Shuddap ya little shit." Orochimaru polished off his glass, refilling it again. "I'm too old for this shit. Gotta drown out the insanity somehow." He burped again, making a face as though he refused to acknowledge that that had come out of him.

"Mhm mhm! What he said. We're too old!" Obito whined, shaking his empty glass at Orochimaru who tried to line the bottle up with the glass then filled it. "KAMPAI!" Obito hiccuped, downing the glass before his face met the tabletop with a thump.

"Welp... there's one down." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked, petting Obito's magenta hair. "It's gonna take more than this to knock me out, little shit." He sipped at his glass.

When Raidō reached the table he stared at the scene before him. Tenzō was on Kurama's right, Genma on his left, Sasuke directly across from him looking irritated. Shikamaru was on the left of Sasuke, Kiba on the right, both looking unhappy. Apparently, everyone had fought over who got to sit with Kurama. Shaking his head, he sat down at the 'head' of the table.

*

"Are we there yet!?" Naruto whined, dragging his feet behind Kakashi. Pakkun flopped over his head like Akamaru with Kiba and Shiba dragging himself next to Naruto.

Kakashi eye-smiled, looking back at them. "Maa~! My summons are so out of shape!" He chuckled. "Yes, we're almost there. It's just beyond those trees." He pointed ahead of them, the trees he was referring to roughly 30 yards away.

Naruto peered around Kakashi, huffing as he started climbing up Kakashi's back. "Oi! What are you doing munchkin?" Kakashi laughed, trying to pluck Naruto from him.

"Maa~! Kashi-nii is gonna carry me." Naruto giggled, flopping against the man's back, arms around his neck, legs tucked around his sides.

It was fucking adorable that Naruto would copy him or even mock him with his own verbal tick. It made him go all goopy and mushy inside, being teased by his now younger adopted brother. He was considering actually making it official and going to the Hokage to adopt Naruto. He was going to talk to the boy about on the camping trip.

Giving into the adorable blond, Kakashi gripped Naruto's thighs, keeping him hoisted up on his back, he wondered momentarily if it was hard to hang onto his back with his pack strapped there. Pakkun still flopped over Naruto's head.

Shiba caught up next to Kakashi. "Our training doesn't normally consist of hiking up a mountain to a campsite, Kakashi." He looked up at the silver-haired jōnin.

"Hm.. maybe we'll start including it then." Kakashi eye-smiled, then yelped with Shiba bit him in the thigh.

"Good boy." Naruto giggled. Shiba lifted his head proudly, tail wagging.

Kakashi shook his head. "No respect." He sighed sadly, stepping through the trees to a small clearing with the river flowing by it to the north of them.

"Hell no. I respect my Naruto-sama." Shiba spoke up, trotting over to the river to get a drink. Pakkun hopped down to join Shiba.

"Naruto....sama?" Kakashi blinked.

Naruto giggled. "Yes?"

With a huff Kakashi shook his head, setting Naruto down. "Otōto-kun, you're stealing my ninken."

"Not my fault Shiba likes me more than you." Naruto hopped off, snickering as he dodged Kakashi grabbing for him. He ran off towards the trees. "Gotta pee~!" He disappearing just beyond the trees.

Kakashi shook his head, moving over to an old fire spot, fixing up the rocks around it and beginning to set up camp. He glanced at his dogs, they were now in the river, he smiled some, happy Pakkun and Shiba liked Naruto so much. He had already spoken to them about adopting Naruto and they looked at him blankly before saying they thought he'd already done it. Then they demanded that Naruto be adopted posthaste, if not sooner.

Naruto finished up, zipping his pants up and turning. He blinked, staring at Great Dane sized Marble Fox with stunning topaz colored eyes, pure gold like a starburst from the pupil. He swallowed, afraid to move his eyes from the fox that had colors resembling a Siberian Husky in colors. But instead of big grey patches, there were dark circles around the eyes, making the topaz eyes pop in color, dark grey markings on the outside of their eyes that wrapped up along their eyes to their forehead before streaking down its spine, tapering to a points at the tips of its six tails, and a black nose. Everything else was white.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A deep, rumble of a voice left the fox and Naruto stumbled back a step.

"Ye-yes...?" Naruto said quietly.

"I am Hibiki of Mount Inari." The fox sat, his tails curling around his feet.

"Oh...okay...?" Naruto blinked, staring at the fox.

Hibiki tilted his head, smiling slightly. "I am a fox summons."

"HAH!? Fox summons exist?!" Naruto gawked at the fox.

Chuckling quietly Hibiki nodded. "We do. We have not signed a contract with anyone. Ever."

Blinking Naruto made a little 'O' with his mouth. "How...how come?"

"We follow our deity, Kurama Ōkami," Hibiki stated simply. "And he has hated humans since our creation."

"...so...why are you away from Mount Inari, then?" Naruto mimicked the fox's tilted head, though his was more in confusion and inquiry.

"We felt a space-time jutsu happen about a month and a half ago. We felt our Kurama Ōkami land in this world, free and unsealed once again. We began investigating and discovered you had traveled back with him. One of my younger siblings had been following him once we found him. We were shocked to see him in human form." Hibiki blinked at that, spacing out for a breath as he thought on their god being in any form other than a fox. He shook his head and continued. "After my sibling followed him to Konoha, we found you and saw your initial greeting." His eyes shifted to stare at Naruto's stomach. "You were his most recent Jinchūriki. Yet he seems quite fond of you and even calls you kit."

Naruto nodded here and there as Hibiki talked, trying to absorb all this information. He licked his lips quickly, blushing bashfully when Hibiki talked about how close he and Kurama were. "Uhn...he...he's my best friend. I'd die for him without hesitation."

That seemed to shock the fox as his head jerked back slightly. "I see. This confirms what Kosuke no Shinsen had theorized and solidifies our decision."

"Decision...?" Naruto blinked, then looked horrified, backing up until his back hit a tree. "I...please don't kill me!"

Hibiki blinked, staring at the blond boy in confusion. "Excuse me? Ah..." He started laughing, shaking his head. "No, child, we do not intend to kill you. We wish to sign a summoning contract with you." A giant scroll hit the ground, seemingly coming from nowhere. It unraveled, revealing a blank scroll with places for names to be added. They really had never signed with anyone.

Naruto gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing in shock as he just stood there. He lifted his gaze from the blank scroll to Hibiki. "I'm 31, by the way." He motioned to his body. "My casing is just 11..." He laughed some, talking about his body like an outfit or sausage casing to slip on.

Hibiki grinned. "I'm six hundred years old."

"Oh...yeah... Nevermind!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Not a problem." Hibiki stood up, nodding his head to the scroll. "Will you sign, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked down at the scroll again, slowly stepping up to it. "You guys...really want... **_me_ ** ... as your first contract?"

"Yes." Stated Hibiki bluntly.

A rush of air left Naruto and he plopped on his butt. "Wow..." He thought about the toads and felt an ache in his chest. Chewing on his bottom lip he knew Sasuke ended up having two summoning contracts. So...it was feasible that Naruto could have both the Kitsune and Toad contracts. If the Toads agreed by that point. But it was such an honor to the Kitsune's first contract signer. Possibly the first and only, unless they let him pass it on to another generation.

Naruto swallowed thickly and decided. Biting into his thumb harshly, he leaned over, scrawling his name down the designated slot. Then, making sure each fingertip hand blood he put his hand over the blank spot, the limb hovering there. For Kurama... He pressed his hand to the parchment. He lifted his hand, licking the blood from his fingers and looking up at Hibiki.

Hibiki looked relieved and smiled, the contract rolling itself closed, sealing itself, then shrinking to the size of a calligraphy brush. "That is now yours to hold onto." Hibiki bowed his head deeply. "On behalf of Kosuke no Shinsen and Mount Inari, we thank you for honoring us with your signature and joining our contract."

Naruto couldn't the blush that rose to his cheeks and he smiled. "Thank you for the honor of being the first to sign the contract. I promise to honor our contract." He bowed deeply to the fox.

Hibiki smiled, nodding. "I believe we have made the right choice." Shaking his fur out he dipped his head towards Naruto. "I look forward to being summoned in the future. Be well, Naruto Uzumaki." With that, the fox disappeared with a pop and puff of smoke.

"Holy shit..." Breathed Naruto. "I can't believe that just happened..." He stumbled through the trees. He definitely had a story for Kurama when he got home. He slipped out of the trees, gaping at the campsite. "..wow Kashi-nii...you're fast..."

Kakashi looked up from where he was reading his little orange book. "Maa~ I had everything already prepared, just stuck it in a sealing scroll." He eye-smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, moving over to plop onto a log that had been pulled by the fire to be used as a bench. "Lazy Kashi-nii."

"Or efficient," Kakashi suggested, tucking the book away. "Are you hungry for lunch? It's a bit late, we could have an early dinner?"

"Mm... how about we just eat and decided later if we wanna eat again?" Naruto grinned big, snickering.

"Aha.." Kakashi chuckled. "I can live with that."

*

After lunch at Yakiniku Q Kurama had decided he wanted to check out the shops in the market. Everyone decided to go with him, no one willing to part from the group. Kiba and Shikamaru asked questions about Kurama's wild style of fighting and he never used weapons except for his hands and feet. Sasuke somehow got Kurama to hold his hand throughout the rest of the day.

An Anbu popped up next to Tenzō. "The Hokage has summoned you."

Tenzō sighed and nodded. "Alright. On my way." He turned to Raidō. "Watch him for me." He nodded towards Genma before shunshinning with the Anbu. He figured the Hokage just wanted an update on Kurama, it had been a bit over a week since he had arrived in Konoha.

The moment Tenzō was gone Genma stepped up to Kurama's left side, sliding an arm around his waist. "Hello, beautiful."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Genma." He continued walking hand in hand with Sasuke, the Uchiha on his right. The sun was setting now.

"We gotta head home now. Our moms' will get pissed if we miss dinner." Kiba piped up, Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks for today though, Kurama-san." Shikamaru bowed his head a little. "I hope we can talk again soon." He smiled up at the redhead.

"Mhm!" Kiba added, nodding in agreement with his friend. "See ya later guys!" The boys waved as they took off towards their homes, their clan compounds in the same direction.

Kurama looked down at Sasuke. "Do you need to head home as well?" He smiled gently, the Uchiha had grown on him a little throughout the day. He still hated the kid, but...he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't betrayed Naruto yet, and he hadn't done any of his future crimes.

"Mm...not really... Not like anyone's waiting for me." Sasuke shrugged, his hand squeezing Kurama's some.

_ Ah, that's right, he's alone. _ Kurama shifted before lowering to Sasuke's level. "Want to spend the night with us?" He motioned to Genma, Raidō, and himself. "We can make Tenzō take a futon or the couch." He winked at the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke's whole being lit up with a hopeful glow and it broke Kurama's heart. "Really? I can?"

_ Fuck... _ "Absolutely." Kurama purred happily. "Do we need to stop at your place for anything? Change of clothes maybe?" He stood up.

"Oh..right." Sasuke grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so." He nodded, tugging Kurama towards the Uchiha compound.

Naruto was going to laugh his ass off when Kurama told him about this.

\------

A/N: If you don't know what a Marble Fox looks like: 

They're fucking adorable and I love them. XD

Don't forget to hit the kudos if you haven't and comment! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes an appearance. Kurama struggles with his human form. Tenzō and Genma still rivals. The camping trip goes haywire, and shit gets real, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter of the insanity that is my fanfic. I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. I have enjoyed writing it. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.
> 
> Some more moving forward, I guess. I know it's still slow. But I'm...leading into things. I would rather take my time and flesh out every chapter instead of speed through them and give you all half-assed work. This story is very important to me and I want you all to enjoy it to it's fullest extent.
> 
> I promise things are going to be picking up soon. There's just a lot of issues two characters have to work through somewhat. Cause I meant it when I said this story was dark and twisted. The archive warnings, tag warnings, and trigger warnings I put up are there for a reason.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

When Tenzō finally got back to his apartment he was a very unhappy camper. He'd been stuck with Hokage for hours, not getting home until nearly midnight. Putting his sandals in the genkan next to everyone else's. He lifted a brow at the very small pair of shoes amongst the adult sizes. He was about to go to his room when he came face to face with a piece of paper hanging from ninja wire from his ceiling in the hallway. He blinked at it before plucking it from the string.

'Hi Tenzō,

I made dinner and put your plate in the warmed oven. I hope when you get back it's still warm for you. I also snuck in a little surprise for you. Enjoy! But don't take too long...the bed isn't as warm without you in it. I made Genma sleep in the guest room with Raidō.

Chu,

Kurama'

Tenzō couldn't help the fond smile that graced his exhausted features. He folded the little note up, tucking it into his flak jacket. Moving into the kitchen he opened the oven that was still warm and pulled out his food and little bowl covered with tin foil. He eyed the bowl, curious what it was and removed the foil. His eyes widened and he stared at the candied walnuts piled in the bowl. A warmth blossomed in his chest and spread out, warming him throughout his body. He picked up a walnut and nibbled on it, smiling more as his eyes closed. Sugared vanilla, with a hint of...bourbon? He blinked, looking at the walnuts. He might have just fallen in love with Kurama.

Sitting at his table alone, he smiled at his snack and the meal. None of it was greasy, everything had light flavors and blended so well together. There was a small portion of steamed rice with miso chicken laid over the top, three oyake, and warm mushroom salad. He savored every bite, closing his eyes and smiling. Kurama was an amazing cook, he wondered where or how the redhead had learned to cook so well. Perhaps it coincided with his theory that Kurama grew up alone, much like Naruto, and adapted how he needed to, to survive.

Finished with his dinner he took his plate to the sink, washing it and placing it in the drying rack. He grabbed his bowl of walnuts and headed to his bedroom, munching on the subtly sweet crunch of his favorite nut and food. He was curious how Kurama knew that walnuts were his favorite. Entering the bedroom he sat the bowl down and began undressing, tossing his flak jacket over a chair at a desk and removing everything else and tossing it into his hamper.

Changing into a pair of loose boxers he moved over to the bed and paused. He blinked, staring at Sasuke spooning Kurama in his bed. He lifted a brow, shouldn't it have been the other way around? With Kurama spooning the young preteen? Sasuke's left arm was tucked under Kurama's head, his right arm tight around the redhead's waist, holding the young man against him firmly. Sasuke's face nuzzled into loose red hair. Why was the Uchiha even there? Sighing Tenzō walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He scooted close to Kurama, brushing his fingers through the long locks as he watched the other man sleep peacefully.

His thumb rubbed gently over Kurama's parted lips. The other's tongue slipping out just enough to lick the pad of Tenzō's thumb. The Anbu's breath stopped and he watched the other. He was still fast asleep. Automatic response? Interesting. He moved closer, cupping the side of Kurama's head, kissing him softly before getting comfortable, sliding his arm around the redhead's waist, avoiding Sasuke's arm.

Kurama's body shifted slightly, moving to weave their legs together with a soft sound of content. Sasuke's arm tightened and he pressed closer to Kurama's back, mumbling something akin to 'mine'. But Tenzō was certain he had heard wrong. WIth a yawn Tenzō's eyes slid closed, his kissed Kurama's forehead just before edging into sleep himself.

*

Pakkun stared at Kakashi as the two sat by the still glowing fire. "You didn't talk to him about it."

Kakashi looked up from the flames to look at the pug next to him. "I...chickened out." Kakashi chuckled weakly. "What if he says no..?"

Pakkun snorted. "That boy is desperate for a family." He looked up at Kakashi. "Just look at his behavior since you started acknowledging him and spending time with him. Then add on his happiness of getting to live with you."

Sighing heavily Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not good with this stuff, Pakkun. My father...exited my life when I was five. I don't..." He knit his brow, looking back at the fire. "I don't know how to be a family."

The pug rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, Kakashi. Complete and utter bullshit."

Kakashi started in surprise from Pakkun's bluntness, staring at the small ninken.

"You're doing fine. The kid adores you and even calls you big brother." He looked up at Kakashi pointedly. "You need to suck it up and talk to the boy. You want a family just as much as he does. So why be your own obstacle?"

"Ah..." Kakashi looked down, not able to find anything to argue that the ninken's statements. He shifted, looking back at the tent that Naruto was sleeping in. "Maybe I should wait until tomorrow."

Pakkun growled and bit Kakashi's thigh, making the man yelp in surprise and gawk at the pug. "Pakkun?!"

The dog gave him his best deadpan expression. "Now. You're doing to go into that tent, wake up that boy, and tell him what you want to do and ask him. Right. Now." He growled at his summoner.

Holding up his hands in surrender Kakashi stood up, backing away from the rabid Pakkun. "Alright, alright. I'm going." He let out a breath. "Sheesh..."

Unzipping the tent Kakashi slipped inside and then stopped. "You're not asleep."

Naruto looked up from a scroll he was studying. "Ah...no... couldn't sleep..." He mumbled, looking back down at the scroll, a small lamp lit up by his knee.

"Did you take your nighttime dose?" Kakashi stepped inside further, zipping the tent behind him as he sat down next to the blond, looking at the scroll. It was a scroll on sealing, time-space jutsu's to be exact, and the repercussions of the more serious ones. Why was Naruto reading about that?

"Mm... It's not working tonight..." With a sigh, Naruto leaned back, pulling his arms overhead in a big stretch. "Mmmnn." His spine popped and he grunted, slumping forward again. "Thought I'd study in the hopes it'd bore me to sleep. It's not working."

Kakashi watched the young male, tilting his head. Naruto wasn't his usual bubble of sunshine. This seemed to happen at night. It was like watching the boy grow up by decades in an instant. His eyes hardened, his body held itself like a veteran shinobi, his body moved purposefully as though conserving energy. It was like watching and eleven-year-old turn into a twenty or thirty-something adult.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Kakashi waited for blue eyes to look at him and he sighed. "I..." His gaze dropped to the hands in his lap.

Naruto watched the man before him, wondering why he seemed so anxious and worried. "Kashi-nii?" He asked softly, tilting his head.

"A-ah.." Kakashi smiled, looking up at harsh cold blue eyes, the pained steeliness softening slowly when they made eye contact. There was the kid he had grown to adore, hidden just under that layer of maturity and pain. "I would like to make our living situation...permanent..."

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head in his confused puppy way.

Pakkun could be heard from outside the tent. "Gotta be blunter than that Kakashi."

Kakashi sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I...uhm..." He swallowed, why the was this so difficult? He's fought in wars from a younger age than Naruto. He's killed people, tortured them, destroyed them. Why couldn't he get this out? Clenching his jaw he squared his shoulders and looked at Naruto. "I want to adopt you, officially...as my...little brother..." He had started out confident and determined, but it faded to nervousness towards the end as the words got harder to get out. But they were out there now.

Naruto stared at Kakashi as if he was still trying to process and absorb what was said to him. He blinked once, twice, thrice and then stared unblinkingly. "You..." He blinked. "Want to..." His brow knit. "Adopt me?"

Kakashi smiled sadly, seeing how hard it was for the boy to accept and understand that someone would want him. "Yes, Naruto."

"I...what?" Naruto swallowed, staring. "I don't understand... why would you want to adopt me...?"

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked, tilting his head in confusion as well. "What do you mean, Naruto? Why wouldn't I want to make our brotherhood official?" He reached over, resting his hand on the boy's head. "You're very important to me, Naruto. I want to call you family and know that it's real."

Naruto sucked in a breath, his eyes widening impossibly. There it was. It finally sunk in. He hadn't realized how truly close he and Kakashi had gotten. Still being on his medication, moments of clarity were rare. It usually only happened when he waited too long to take his next dose, the half-life getting burned through quickly. And tonight, he lied, he told Kakashi he had taken his nighttime dose, but he hadn't. Every couple days or so, he wouldn't take his night dose and would sit in his room, relishing in getting to be himself. Getting to be his true self. Not hiding behind an old mask that never fit right, not being so drug-hazed he fell into the old mask like a worn out sock.

Was it okay for him to be like he was? His brow knit and he looked down at the scroll in front of him. The nights he didn't take his medicine were the nights he focused on his true purpose for going back in time. It wasn't to just escape Madara or get free. It was to stop all of that horror from ever happening. And now there was the risk of Madara being back in time with them. And that was terrifying. For a multitude of reasons.

Naruto's jaw clenched. Could he, in good conscience, accept being adopted by Kakashi knowing full well he could be the reason the jōnin died horribly again?

"Naruto..." Kakashi drew the boy from his thoughts, looking at him curiously. "You won't be a burden to me. I would be honored to be your brother and guardian."

Naruto pressed his lips together firmly, tears lining his eyes. Even at thirty-one, Naruto hadn't had a family. At best he had Sasuke, and that was more of a booty call title than anything. Sasuke never held Naruto, or let him stay in his tent or room. The war had dragged on forever until he was taken. And even then, he had no idea if the war had officially ended. He heard from Obito that Madara was still warring with the Allied Shinobi Force, trying to either get them all to submit to him or wipe the planet clean.

Pressing the back of his hand to his mouth he closed his eyes, his fingers trembling. A few tears escaping down his cheeks from his closed eyes. If he did this, Kakashi would be forever bound to him through family ties. Naruto wanted to accept so desperately bad. He had always wanted a family, even just one member. The closest thing he had ever gotten to that was Kurama.

"Are you sure about this...?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "You have to be sure." He whispered desperately. "I..." He looked down. "I'm the Kyūbi Jinchūriki... You should be made aware of that..."

Kakashi jerked back slightly. How the hell did he know he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki? Kakashi remembered bein at the meeting when Kurama arrived. No one had mentioned Naruto's status. Not that he could remember.

"So you know then..." Kakashi said quietly.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "You...knew?" Several hundred things slammed into place in his memories and he shuddered, looking down. That was why Kakashi never acknowledged him the first time around. Naruto housed the very creature that killed both his parents and Kakashi's makeshift family.

He couldn't breathe... Naruto jumped up. "I...I need air.." He moved around Kakashi, nearly tearing himself out of the tent and running off into the woods.

Kakashi turned and blinked. "Naruto...wait!" He scrambled out of the tent. "Shit..." He covered his masked mouth with a hand, looking around at the trees to figure out which way the boy had taken off in. "Naruto!" He called out, stepping forward. "Fuck..!" He growled, punching the trunk of a tree in frustration. And Pakkun had dispersed reaching his limit for being summoned. Shiba was also gone due to his limit being reached. But it was okay, he could find Naruto on his own.

Pulling his mask down enough to take in a deep breath of Naruto scent he closed his eyes. Where was he? Slowly he turned to the east, that direction. Pulling his mask back up he took off into the woods to find Naruto.

*

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spinning lazily. His hand smoothed over Kurama's chest, feeling the fox's heart thump under his palm. Madara nuzzled back of his head, breathing in the fiery amber and woody scents. The arm under Kurama's head curling up over it to play with the fringe there. Finally, he felt at peace. In bed, curled around his kitsune.

Leaning his head down he brushed his lips along the nape of Kurama's neck, his body shivering into a henge of himself. It felt much better being in his adult form. Madara let his tongue touch the hot skin, trailing up to the fox's jaw. He looked over the body of his kitsune, seeing the empty spot that Tenzō had been in thirty minutes prior. Madara had waited until the other had left to fully wake up and be with Kurama. He kept an ear out for sounds of movement near the door.

Licking his lips, he shifted over Kurama, looking down at his sleep softened face. The backs of his fingers caressed over his cheek, the skin supple and like velvet. He traced the pads of fingers over the contours of Kurama's face, his eyes following each motion, burning the other's face to his memory.

Madara leaned in close, brushing their lips together, whispering against his mouth. "You are stunning in every form you choose to be in. But I prefer this one." He dipped his tongue into Kurama's mouth, brushing along just the inside of his lips and the tip of his tongue. He pulled his head back, watching Kurama shift.

Glancing over his shoulder at the door, he went silent as death, listening to Tenzō move around in the kitchen, stretching his chakra out to figure out whatever everyone was doing. Satisfied with what he found he turned his attention back to Kurama. Sliding completely over the redhead and nudging his legs apart, nestling his hips in between Kurama's sun kissed thighs. Madara let his weight slowly press onto Kurama, his Sharingan spinning faster as Kurama began to stir.

Red slitted eyes met Sharingan and Kurama sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he jerked his head to the side, hyperventilating. "It's not real.. It's not real... It's not real..." He clenched his eyes closed, a tremor running through his body as he whimpered. "Not real... not real... not real..."

Madara's eyes softened and he smiled. "I am very real Kurama. Look at me." He rumbled low, nuzzling Kurama's ear. "Let me see those crimson eyes." He nipped at the point of Kurama's ear.

Kurama's eyes snapped open again in absolute horror. "...no..." He breathed out as panic exploded in his chest. This was real. Madara was on top of him.

Madara growled deep in his chest, forcing Kurama to look at him. The moment their eyes met Kurama's widened then lidded as his whole body forcibly relaxed. Slitted red eyes shifting to mirror an Uchiha's Sharingan with all three Tomoe.

"Much better." Madara murmured, kissing Kurama deeply, his tongue forcing its way into the kitsune's mouth.

Kurama whimpered, his eyes focusing and unfocusing as he tried to fight the control, his hands twitching at his sides. Nausea swam in his gut as Madara kissed him. His body reacted just how Madara wanted it to, a soft moan slipping form Kurama as his hips pressed up to feel Madara's clothed manhood. Clawed hands gripping at the sides of Madara's shirt as he pressed back into the kiss with a purr, his right leg curling around the back of Madara's left thigh, pulling him closer.

Madara broke the kiss, panting softly. "Mm.. my kitsune wants to play, hm?" Tilting his head he bit at Kurama's throat, sucking on the skin firmly. He rolled his hips forward, letting the other feel his growing erection. His right hand caressing over Kurama's bare chest, his left sliding down to the hem of Kurama's sleep pants, dipping a thumb inside and along the line of his hip bone.

Kurama let out a soft moan, arching up against Madara when he felt the man's fingers tease a nipple with a pinch. His toes curling as he began squirming under the Uchiha. Madara moved down, licking the nipple he'd pinched, sucking the hardening nub firmly, pulling another moan from his pet.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Madara's head lifted, turning towards it. He lifted a brow, glancing at Kurama who's voice cut through the stillness of the room. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is almost ready, you and Sasuke coming out soon?" It was Raidō.

"Uhn! Give us a few minutes." Kurama stared up at Madara.

There was silence for a moment, then, "Alright." Raidō's steps could be heard padding away from the door.

"Good boy." Madara rumbled, his hand snaking into the front of Kurama's sleep pants, grasping his growing arousal tightly, firmly pushing the pad of his thumb over the slit of the tip.

Kurama sucked in a gasped breath, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he arched up, his head pressing back into the pillow under it as he whimpered out a mewl.

"Just one touch from me and you're already hard and dripping." Madara lifted stick fingers. "Look at how wet you are...all the precum." He licked it off his fingers with a pleasured growl. His hand disappeared between them again, stroking Kurama with a strong grip.

A bright blush lifted on Kurama's cheeks as he was shown how well and easily he responded to Madara's touch. He bit his lower lip, looking away when the other licked his fingers clean. He gasped when the hand returned to his painfully aching length. Moaning softly as he bucked his hips into that wicked hand.

Kurama's gasps and soft moans were getting louder, so Madara muffled them with a deep kiss, his tongue claiming the mouth it invaded. His hand continued working Kurama to the edge with every pump. Kurama a writhing, desperate mess underneath him, bucking and grinding against him. Several tense, eager, and wanton moments later and the fox was curled up in a rigid jerk, his stomach flexing as it was painted with his cum. His pleasured cry nearly silence by Madara's still dominating mouth. His claws dragging down the demon Uchiha's back, some of the long black hair tangling with his fingers.

Lifting his hand between them Madara smirked. "Look at the mess you made." Kurama whimpered, panting heavily. "So much too..." He licked his hand clean, looking down between them at the mess on Kurama's stomach. "Mm..you really are a work of art." He looked back into Sharingan controlled eyes, kissing Kurama softly. "I'll see you soon. Don't forget to shower." He purred, nipping a kiss swollen bottom lip.

Madara disappeared, leaving a confused Sasuke hovering over Kurama. Black eyes widened and he jumped away from Kurama. Kurama mechanically got up from the bed, moving into the bathroom to shower. The mind control stayed until it had firmly placed the event as a wet dream in Kurama's mind, then it faded away, leaving Kurama feeling used and disgusting.

Sasuke watched it all happen and couldn't believe it had happened.

_ "What is so surprising?" _

_ "How...how did you do that? I was in control..." _

_ "You were asleep." _

_ "...how many times have you done that?" _

_ "That would be the first." _

_ "Why did you...do that to him? HOW did you do that to him?" _

_ "He's a jinchūriki, Sasuke. Uchiha own the bijū and their jinchūriki." _

_ "...Naruto..." _

_ "Is yours by nature's law." _

_ "Isn't that...enslavement?" _

_ "Hm, I supposed to those not Uchiha would feel that way." _

_ "We're...meant...to control and rule them?" _

_ "Of course." _

Sasuke stared at the naked, soaped up kitsune in the shower. Naruto was his by Sage law? He swallowed thickly, something dark twisted in him and he shuddered.

_ "You have to have the Sharingan though, you do not have it yet." _

Sasuke bit back a growl of frustration and looked away from the showering man. He didn't want to be twisted or tempted by the insanity of Madara. But god damn he identified with the Uchiha. He wanted Naruto. He wanted to kill his brother. He wanted power. And Madara could give him all those things. He would try to get Naruto on his own first. If he failed, then he'd ask Madara for guidance.

Chewing on his lip he cleared his throat, looking at a now toweled Kurama. "Kurama... I... I like Naruto..."

Kurama turned, looking over his shoulder at the young Uchiha and then smiled. "Oh? That's good. He needs as many friends as he can get."

Sasuke grunted. "No..I mean... I _**LIKE**_ him." He swallowed, scooting to the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "And I want him to like me back..."

Kurama blinked, his hands wringing his hair with a towel as he slowly moved over to Sasuke. "I see. Does he know you like him?"

"I don't think so. He seems oblivious to Kiba and Shikamaru's affections too." Sasuke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The claw marks Kurama gave Madara already healed, thanks to the dead guy. The evil bastard knew how to cover his tracks. It wasn't time for him to be known and come out yet.

"Hm... well..." Kurama sighed, sitting next to Sasuke on the bed. "Naruto grew up entirely alone. He was an orphan soon after birth. He's had no one to show him what affection or love is. Not a true form of it anyways. The most he knows of it is what happened to him that hospitalized him." He looked at the Uchiha. "And now Kakashi's brotherly affection. But, he doesn't know how to react to it or accept it. So he's very erratic."

Sasuke nodded as he listened, this was all very good information. "So...do I be more... blunt?" He looked up.

"Mm... you could. What were you thinking?" Kurama smiled encouragingly. If he could steer the pre-psycho in the right direction, maybe Naruto could have a decent relationship with him.

"Holding his hand... T-touching him.." He blushed. "Not like _**THAT**_...but...lit-little things.." He fidgeted, looking at the floor. "Ask him to go to lunch or dinner with me, just us..."

Kurama smiled. "Those are all excellent ideas. But they're still rather subtle when it comes to Naruto."

"Oh..." Sasuke's head hung in defeat.

"Why not ask him out on a date after doing those other things? Maybe try to spend as much time with him as possible, show him who you really are. Then after a week or so, ask him out properly." Kurama nodded, standing up and looking for something to wear. He still needed to go clothing shopping.

Sasuke inhaled slowly, then let it out slowly. "Thank you, Kurama, for the advice. It's helped."

"You're welcome!" Kurama chirped, disappearing into Tenzō's closet. He'd steal something from him. He paused when he held up a shirt to himself. Shit...too big. Tenzō had too much muscle and bigger than him in a lot of ways. He sighed, putting the shirt back, standing in the closet clueless now.

Sasuke approached him from behind. "What's wrong?"

He jumped a little, looking down at the boy. "Mm... I only have two outfits and they're both dirty... So I was going to borrow something from Tenzō but everything's too big..." Kurama sighed.

Sasuke snickered. "You're powerful but very slender." He glanced over Kurama's body before disappearing further into the closet, looking towards the back to find something that maybe a younger Tenzō wore. He came back up to Kurama, holding out an old Anbu uniform. "This might work?"

Blinking, Kurama took the shirt and pants, lifting them up. They'd be a little baggy, but they'd fit. "You're right, thank you Sasuke." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of the boy's head.

Sasuke blushed. "No problem." He mumbled, hurrying out of the closet and changing quickly. Leaving the bedroom.

Coming out of the hallway the three jōnin all turned to look at him expectantly. Genma seemed disappointed that it wasn't Kurama and turned back to his coffee, sipping it in boredom.

"Your breakfast is on the table, Sasuke." Raidō smiled. "It's not as good as Kurama's cooking, but I think I managed alright."

Tenzō peered down the hallway at his room. "...was he okay?" He was terrified the redhead would have another weeklong episode.

"Mhm he seems a little preoccupied, but happy enough." Sasuke moved over to the table, sitting down to miso, rice, grilled fish, and kobachi. Sadly the kobachi didn't have any tomato in it, but it'd do. Sasuke began eating quietly.

Not being able to wait any longer Tenzō went to his room, looking for Kurama. He closed the door behind him, turning to see Kurama pulling up a pair of his Anbu pants from when he was 18. He blinked, trying to process that Kurama was in his clothing.

Kurama turned, seeing Tenzō and smiling some. "Hey." He adjusted the clothing. "Do you mind? I don't really have anything else at the moment."

"Uhhhhh ye-yeah! It's fine." Shaking his head Tenzō smiled, moving over to Kurama and resting his hands on the other's waist. "Can I...kiss you?"

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Kurama bowed his head in thanks. He straightened in time for Tenzō to slide up, placing his hands on his waist. "Wh-what..?" He blinked, lifting a shoulder. "I..." He swallowed and looked down. "I guess it's okay..."

Tenzō tipped his head to the side, his left hand lifting to tilt Kurama's head up. "I've been wanting to for a while now.." He stepped closer, leaning down and in, whispering. "You're like fire in my veins." He closed the space between their mouths, kissing the other genuinely.

Clawed hands rested on Tenzō's chest as Kurama was kissed, the action taking his breath away from the intensity of it. He shivered, melting into the kiss as his lips parted. Tenzō didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into the warmth of Kurama's mouth, deepening the kiss with a growl. His right arm slid around Kurama's waist, pulling him against the firmness of his body.

The door opened and Genma stepped in. "OI! No cheating!" He grabbed the back of Tenzō's flak jacket, yanking the younger shinobi from Kurama. He dragged Tenzō back out of the room with him. Winking at Kurama as he did it. "Come eat, beautiful."

Kurama laughed softly, touching his mouth as he followed the two bickering jōnin out to the living room. Going into the kitchen to join Sasuke at the table, eating breakfast with him.

*

Kakashi was in full panic mode. The sun was up and he still hadn't found Naruto. "NARUTO! Fuck...where ARE you!?" He rubbed his face, feeling the panic all the way to the tips of his trembling fingers.

A noise from his left caused him to turn sharply, lowering down into a fighting stance, kunai in hand. A Marble Fox walked through the trees and looked at Kakashi with a tip of his head. Kakashi stared at the massive fox, having never seen one that big in the wild.

"If you follow me, I will take you to him." Hibiki began to turn to lead Kakashi to Naruto. Hibiki was in his full form, which stood almost a large as a Clydesdale. He had been smaller to not overwhelm Naruto. But the smallest he could make himself at the time was the size of a Great Dane.

Kakashi straightened when the fox spoke. "You...are a summons?"

Hibiki's eyes lidded in amusement. "I am." He turned, his six tails flicking in his entertainment of the situation. No one knew fox summons existed, or that they formed a contract with anyone. "Coming?" He said over his shoulder as he walked into the trees.

Kakashi put the kunai away, following the fox. "If you are a summons... who summoned you?" He walked next to the fox.

"Uzumaki-sama," Hibiki stated as though it should be obvious.

"Uzu-... Naruto has a summoning contract with foxes?" His eye widened in disbelief, stopping to look up at the massive fox.

Hibiki laughed quietly. "Yes, he signed it the other day." He stopped as well, looking down at Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a breath, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"The kitsune of Mount Inari have never shown themselves or allowed someone to sign their contract. Uzumaki-sama is our first." Hibiki continued walking.

"So he felt he needed to keep it secret?" Kakashi asked.

"I suppose so. Thought we never asked that of him." Hibiki stepped around a bush and then ducked into a small cave.

Kakashi followed the fox into the cave, noting a warm glow from within. Likely from a fire. A silver fox, about 1/2 the size of Hibiki stepped forward, blocking Naruto from view in the back. It looked up at the marble fox, dark chocolate eyes meeting the golden topaz of Hibiki's. The silver fox had four tails swishing behind it.

"He is Uzumaki-sama's kin. Let him pass Toshiro." Hibiki said firmly. The silver fox bowed his head some, moving to let Kakashi pass. Naruto was curled up with an arctic white fox roughly the same size as himself, if not a bit bigger. This fox had two tails.

Naruto looked over at Hibiki and Toshiro, seeing Kakashi. He stiffened, then curled into the white fox with a whimper. "Dammit, Hibiki..."

Hibiki stepped forward, murmuring softly. "You need your kin. And from what you told me, he needs you as well." He sighed, nudging the white fox with his nose. "Move Kiyoshi, it is time we leave."

"No! Don't leave yet..." Naruto hurried, gripping at Kiyoshi's fur. Kiyoshi curled around the boy more, both tails laying over Naruto protectively.

Hibiki sighed, sitting on his rump. "Then we will stay until things are resolved with your kin." Toshiro huffed, curling up by Naruto's side, where he had been earlier.

Kakashi watched the three foxes with mild amusement, though more in fascination. "Naruto...why did you run away?"

"I didn't...run away. I just... I needed to think..." He ducked his head, curling into the foxes around him. "Okay fine I ran!" He burst out, sitting up suddenly. "I fucking ran okay!" Naruto whimpered and looked away. "You just...you offer this...huge thing to me..." He looked down, tears lining his eyes. "And you knew... you fucking KNEW I was the jinchūriki!" He glared up at Kakashi. "What else do you know about me?!" He stood up, spreading his arms wide. "Because the only people who know what I am were directly involved with the kyūbi that night." Clenching his jaw he ignored the tears streaking down his whiskered cheeks. "So tell me. Do you know who my parents are?" His eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

Naruto knew everyone had been silenced by the Hokage to hide everything from him. Even after his parents had specifically requested that Naruto not to be treated like a disgusting orphan that was a demon. Kakashi watch over his mother while Kushina was pregnant with him! And it was clear Naruto was not in his right mind. His spirit was thirty-one, his body and brain were eleven.

He had one whole set of memories from thirty-one years of life and now layering on it was a repeat of his life until the time he landed back. The only other people who could even remotely understand the level of insanity in his head were Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. They had two lives jammed in their heads too. There was no way he could travel back in time, back into his old body, and come out totally fucking sane. Not to mention the years of war he endured, death, pain, and the fucking torture of being Madara's god damned fuck toy!

So yeah, saying Naruto was perfectly sane and well adjusted was downright laughable. He hadn't even been that way the first time around. Round two wasn't going much better.

Kakashi stood there, letting Naruto release all the anger he clearly had. Listening to his pain and concerns. He flinched when the boy asked if he knew his parents were. Kakashi had to brace himself for what he about to do. Minato would be proud, but if the Hokage ever found out...

"Yes... I personally knew your parents." Whispered Kakashi, lowering his head in shame.

Naruto sucked in a heavy breath, staring at Kakashi in shock. He hadn't expected the man to admit it. "Who were they?" He bit out, still unable to reign in his anger. His blue eyes slowly shifting to purple slitted ones, claws growing.

Kakashi flinched minutely when he heard how harsh and cold the question was. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"The fucking... FOURTH HOKAGE WAS MY FATHER!? The JERK who sealed the Kyūbi inside of me is the same man who was supposed to be my FATHER!?" Anger poured from Naruto as an emotional dam broke. A cloak of purple chakra spread over his body and he growled viciously, an actual red fox tail growing from his back, large and bushy until it split into two. His fangs grew and he growled lower, his coming to points like Kurama's.

Yes, Naruto already knew all this, but he had never processed the betrayal he felt. He'd never dealt with all the emotions that came from knowing his father with Minato Namikaze, sealed the kyūbi in him, died, and left him an orphan. Sure, the first time he'd found everything out he kept bottling everything up and saying everything was fine, behaving like the sunshine boy he was. But this time? Nah, the floodgates burst. There was no holding this back. Because there was way more pent up inside of Naruto than just his family tree.

Kurama jerked up from the table where he was eating breakfast. Everyone looked at him even as his eyes started to bleed purple and his fangs lengthed, claws growing, ears stretching a pointing more. He looked around, trying to find the danger.

"Naruto..." Breathed out Kurama as he dashed from the front door, nearly ripping it off its hinges as he ran hard for where he felt the anger and panic.

Everyone paused for a fraction of a second before bolting after the head as fast as they could, barely able to keep the redhead in their sights. Kurama's speed was unreal.

Kurama sped up as he approached the village wall, jumping up and clearing it in one smooth leap. And before he even hit the ground he was gone through the trees. Sasuke ended up on Raidō's back because he couldn't keep up and was ignoring Madara to help him. It would give everything away, they couldn't afford it.

Kurama burst into the small cave maybe ten or fifteen minutes later. Sliding to a stop on all fours as he looked around. Kakashi was behind protected by two fox summons with four and two tails. A horse-sized third fox with six tails was facing off with a wild and crazed Naruto.

The boy looked like a kitsune hanyou; three wildly swishing tails, fox ears having replaced his human ones, violent purple slitted eyes, dangerously long fangs, his whiskered cheek like deep gashes, claws longer and deadlier, even his hair had grown and taken on a wilder, spikier look. He looked absolutely glorious and terrifying all at once.

The redhead was barely any better off, he hadn't sprouted tails or ears. But he looked crazed, bright purple eyes with slits, lengthed fangs, and claws. He was the Yang half after all, far more well adjusted than the merged Yin half within Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Kurama, his eyes widening, his Sharingan spinning. Kurama snarled upon seeing it. "Close that fucking eye! If you even attempt to control I will tear the fucking thing out and eat it!" He roared, the sound echoing in the cave.

Kakashi quickly closed his eye, pulling his head protector down. Two jinchūriki, he couldn't take them alone and he doubted the fox summons could handle two halves of the Kyūbi.

The fox summons nearly flattened to the floor of the cave as the roar ripped through it. Toshiro and Kiyoshi on their bellies, ears back, tails flat on the ground. Hibiki shuddered, his paws spreading farther apart to keep him standing. He was a six-tailed kitsune, he could handle this level of power from Kurama Ōkami. Any more though and he'd be flat the ground as well.

Hibiki glanced back, "He won't calm down Kurama Ōkami! I've tried everything!" He whimpered, tails flicking desperately.

Tenzō, Genma, Raidō, and Sasuke arrived then, slowly going into the cave. Sasuke slid from Raidō's back, staring at the two wild jinchūriki's. His eyes drawn more to the Hanyou Naruto.

Sasuke swallowed and slowly approached. "Naruto..." Feral purple zeroed in on Sasuke and he growled low. Sasuke held up his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." He inched forward, popping his neck as he felt Madara try to force himself forward to control the two jinchūriki.

Genma took his chances approaching Kurama. "Hey, beautiful..." He said quietly. Kurama snarled, spinning on Genma, growling low before a little clarity entered his gaze and he grunted. Genma smiled, holding his hands up too. "Calm down, beautiful. It's gonna be okay."

Kurama growled, turning back to his kit, stalking to the boy and growling low, the rumble reverberating off the walls of the cave. Hibiki backed away, moving to protect the new group of humans, grabbing Sasuke back with one of his tails.

Standing tall and strong Kurama stood a few feet in front of Naruto, looking down at him. "Stop." He warned. Naruto growled, his hands coming up into a striking pose. Kurama roared at the blond, the sound deafening in the small cave. Naruto dropped to one knee, fighting the power. He launched himself at Kurama with a roar of his own. The sound almost as terror-inducing as Kurama's.

Kurama shot forward, the two of slamming into each other in a blur of snarls, growls, teeth, claws, and fury. Hibiki maneuvered everyone out of the cave quickly. Sasuke tried to stay behind but ended up being grabbed up by the back of his shirt and carried out by Hibiki. He guided them away from the cave, setting the black-haired kid down and making sure they were far enough just as the mouth of the cave exploded in stone, wind, and fire.

Naruto tackled Kurama to the ground with a quaking slam, a small crater forming. Kurama used his back feet to shove Naruto off of him, the force of it sending the smaller male through the air, slamming back against a broken section of the cave wall.

"It's like watching titans..." Whispered Raidō.

Genma nodded numbly, staring in awe. "Naruto only has three tails, Kurama is just now forming one."

Kakashi was uneasy. "We have to stop them." He made to move forward but was halted by Hibiki.

"They have to do this on their own. There is nothing we can do." Hibiki stated.

Tenzō stepped forward. "I have mokuton. I can stop them." He lifted his hands but Toshiro and Kiyoshi bit his sleeves, holding his hands down at his sides.

Sasuke glanced at Hibiki. "Sharingan can stop this, right?"

Hibiki snarled, growling low. "You would take their control and freedom simply to stop their confrontation?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's not a confrontation! That's a war zone!"

Hibiki shook his head. "You do not understand foxes. They are communicating."

Sasuke gaped, turning his eyes back to the fight. How was THAT communication?

Naruto leapt from a tree, slamming into Kurama in midair, a loud bang bursting from them with a shockwave, trees being blown back. The battle could go on for eternity, both incapable of running out of chakra without serious effort and time, both merged bijū and human with the ability to heal instantaneously unless the wounds are many and life-threatening. It was, by all definition, a battle of gods.

They were both smeared with blood but woundless, clothing getting ripped and shredded with every swipe of a claw. Naruto formed his fourth tail while Kurama gained two more, now at three himself. Hibiki pushed everyone back further. With every new tail came an entirely new level of power.

The two hanyou-like beings roared menacingly at each other, the roars echoing along the mountains and could probably be heard from Konoha just 25km away. The sheer intensity of their roars making the three fox summons drop to the forest floor on their bellies. Two god-like foxes roaring were hard to stand up to. And the two were so intertwined and merged it was hard to tell one from the other.

Kurama slammed Naruto into the carter like a bullet, the concussive ring blasting out from the center of the crater deafening as everyone covered their ears and dropped low so the shockwave didn't knock them over, trees being uprooted by them. It was relatively silent, aside from snarling and the sounds of jaws snapping until there a bijū dama the size of a house pushing Kurama away and across the small clearing they were in.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" Hibiki cried out, all three foxes tackling the humans to the ground, covering the best they could as a shield sprung up, shimmering like a rainbow. Kurama hit the ground in the distance opposite of the bystanders. The massive explosion rocking through the mountains, the shockwave blasting so hard it hit the wall of Konoha.

There was an eerie silence then. A four-tailed Naruto crawling out of the crater, panting heavily and looking in the direction of Kurama. A bijū dama of equal size heading straight for Naruto. He cried out in rage and literally raced towards the giant black ball, slamming into it with all the force he had. The explosion just as massive as the first one, and through the explosion came Kurama crashing into Naruto once again.

They hit the ground, a 100-foot wide crater forming as a result, the depth 50 feet down. Kurama jumped back, out of the crater, five tails swishing madly as he growled, watching Naruto stalk out of the crater. They came face to face, noses nearly touching as they continued growling low and threatening.

Suddenly Kurama enveloped Naruto in a crushing hug, his whole body pressed to Naruto's in the hug, tails wrapping around them., his whole body pressed to Naruto's in the hug, tails wrapping around them. Naruto fought the hug, snarling and slashing at Kurama's back. Another roar ripping from him as a sixth tail slithered from his body. He bit into Kurama's shoulder, the other roaring in pain as he punched Naruto from him, the boy flying back, smashing into a section of trees and taking them out in the process.

The barrier around the summons and humans stood under the pressure of their fighting. Tenzō shook his head, murmuring. "Kurama's trying to get him to calm down... he just won't. We have to do something. They're both at six-tails! Are they even themselves anymore?"

Hibiki's ears flattened to his head and narrowed brilliant topaz eyes. "Of course they are still themselves. Naruto is fully aware and coherent right now. As is...Kurama." He forced himself to leave off the honorific, knowing it would risk both the time-traveler's mission.

Genma let out a breath. "They're both fully aware right now...?"

"Yes," Hibiki said simply. "They have to solve this themselves."

"How can Naruto handle this much power from the Kyūbi? Why is the chakra cloak gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the cloak was only to assist in creating this form." Hibiki looked at Kakashi. "Naruto and the Kyūbi are one and the same. As are Kurama and his half. You could even go so far as two say Naruto and Kurama are the same person, yet entirely different." He watched the two beings slash at each other mercilessly. "I bet if you compared their blood, chakra, and genetics...they would be almost identical."

Everyone went silent at that, turning their full attention to the two fighting. Kurama twisted around Naruto, leapt into the air and slammed his knee into the back of Naruto's head. There were two loud crunches heard, Naruto hit the dirt like a ragdoll and Kurama collapsed on his good leg, gasping in pain as the shattered patella in his knee flared with agonizing pain.

Genma and Kakashi shot forward and out of the barrier before anyone could notice them or stop them. They skidded to stops and dropped next to Kurama and Naruto, gathering them into their arms.

Genma's right hand hovering over the bloody form now unconscious in his arms. His breath shaky, his expression filled with fear and worry. Kakashi held Naruto close, checking the back of his skull, paling at the blood oozing down his back.

"Get them up! I don't care how you carry them, they need the hospital! Even if their healing is kicking in, they need a damn hospital." Raidō ordered, holding onto Sasuke who trying to get away and get to Naruto.

Madara was furious, wanting to get to his kitsune. One couldn't let godlike beings fight and expect them to just stop fighting without something life-threatening or damaging happening. If Sasuke had only let him out!

Kakashi gingerly lifted Naruto onto his back, keeping the blond close. "Why haven't tails and claws gone away yet?"

Genma hefted Kurama onto his back, it was easier for them both to run like this. "I don't know... Maybe they're still...upset?"

Tenzō grit his teeth. "You should have let me handle this. It would have never gotten to this point. LOOK at them! They're covered in blood and wounds! They threw giant BOMBS at each other!"

Hibiki's fur ruffled and he sighed. "Bijūdama is the proper term... It is a weapon only bijū have. Though...bomb is simple enough. Far less powerful, but it will suffice. Also, might I suggest that I carry them back to Konoha? I can run a lot faster, and I have Foxfire."

Sasuke looked at the massive fox. "Meaning?"

Toshiro spoke up, his voice low, dark, and smooth like dark decadent chocolate. "Meaning we can fly."

Sasuke gawked. Tenzō and Raidō looked at Genma and Kakashi pointedly. Both jōnin obeyed, moving to place the unconscious jinchūriki onto the back of Hibiki. Hibiki trotted forward, scooping Sasuke onto his back as well, then ran in a circle spiraling up above the treeline and taking off for Konoha, paws glimmering with iridescent Foxfire.

Toshiro stepped up to Kakashi and Genma. "I can take you two." They looked at him hesitantly, noting how small he was compared to Hibiki, though while Hibiki was the size of a Clydesdale, Toshiro was along the lines of an Arabian or Friesian. He huffed and they slowly climbed onto his back. His paws lit up with shimmering black Foxfire and he took off into the sky with the two jōnin.

Kiyoshi looked up at Tenzō and Raidō, he was the size of a Mustang. "Do not worry, I can hold you." His voice was soft and melodic. Knowing to not hesitate or question the third fox summons, they climbed onto his back. Icy Foxfire lit up around the Arctic Fox's paws and he raced off after his sibling summons.

\------

A/N: This chapter was EXHAUSTING to write. So much emotion. And that fight? HOOO BOY! That took it out of me. I am so tired. You have no idea. Uhm, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really put my effort into it, as I do with every chapter. If you've read other time-travel fics of Naruto's before, I'm sure you've noticed the commonality of Mount Inari and fox summons. While I couldn't think of a better than Mount Inari, I did change the foxes and a lot of about them. I fully believe fox summons should have been in the show. Especially when you take into account the mythology and importance of them in Japanese culture. But, ya know..Kurama and all. I guess they didn't want to make things confusing? Though I don't see how that would've been confusing. Maybe to kids, it would be? Maa...

Uhm... like I mentioned at the top. A LOT is going on for Kurama and Naruto. They're dealing with a lot of shit. A war that lasted roughly 19 years but was still on-going when they time-traveled, they were prisoners of war, suffered repeated sexual assault, were isolated, collared, had to watch pretty much everyone they knew and loved die horribly. Then, they were shoved through time, torn apart at an atomic level and put back together and Naruto was slammed back into his old 11-year-old body while Kurama was born into a new human form. To even suggest that they should be sane, with it, well-adjusted, and fully capable right out the gate is ridiculous. In my story, time-travel is no simple thing, and everything they have been through is INTENSE at the least. It's only been about a month and a half for them. And even then I have them recovering rather quickly. But, don't expect sanity from Naruto, Kurama, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Obito. They have all suffered greatly and are back in time trying to stop a massive war and unspeakable horror from occurring. So...yeah.

I'm not really sure why I rambled about that? Maybe my own insecurities about my story and abilities... Who knows. I just want everyone to enjoy this piece of work that I am putting my heart and soul into.

Sorry for the ramble. Please hit the kudos if you haven't and leave a comment. They really do help ease my mind and fuel my motivation and creativity to keep writing daily chapters. And writing at all. I hope you all had an awesome weekend.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? A lot. And if I summarize, I'm gonna give spoilers. So... just... a lot of shit happens. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably tired everyone. I have a major paper for Psychology due on the 20th, as well as a minor one due on the 13th. I got a major test in my Fitness Principles & Practices class. Oh, I also have a really, really important doctor's appointment on the 13th. And I'm so fucking nervous you guys... It's nothing like...life-threatening in the sense of a disease or virus or chronic illness. But it's extremely important to me. So...wish me luck?
> 
> Anyways... A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Uhmm off the top of my head I wanna say trigger warning? But I'm not positive. Blame my insomniac addled brain.
> 
> Hope you all continue to enjoy my story. (The more popular it gets, the hits it gets, the more nervous I get. Hah)
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

"Annnd I'm back in the hospital." Huffed the blond as he looked at the all too familiar ceiling.

"Aka...your home?" Snorted someone from across the room.

Naruto sat up, looking straight at Kurama. Though when he did the room tilted and Naruto gagged. "Oh Sage.." He scrambled for a puke bag, emptying his stomach into it until there was nothing left. He sat there gasping and shivering, he glared at Kurama. "I am tired of PUKING! Why'd you have to hit me SO hard in the back of the head?! HUH!? IT CRACKED MY FUCKING SKULL! I swear I felt bits of bone PIERCE MY DAMN BRAIN!"

"YOU SHATTERED MY FUCKING KNEE WITH YOU ROCK HARD HEAD!" Kurama barked back, sitting up and growling.

"HAHA!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CRACKING MY HEAD LIKE AN EGG! DEMON!" Naruto hissed.

"Oh fuck you! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!" Kurama snarled back. "If ANYONE is a fucking demon IT'S YOU! YA BLOND FUCK TOY!"

Naruto sucked in a breath. "YOU LOUSY SHITTY FUCKER! LEAST I'M NOT A DEMON FUCK PET!"

"You.. LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!!" Kurama clambered over the foot of his bed, heading straight Naruto, even with a significant limp.

"YEAH!? FUCK YOU!" Naruto jumped from his bed, moving to meet the redhead halfway.

"If you don't mind, please refrain from fighting IN the hospital."

Two sets of purple slitted eyes turned on the voice. Both coming up short just as they reached one another. They stared at a creepily calm Inoichi sitting in a chair, patiently.

They looked at each other.

_ "Oops."  _

_ "Yeah oops, big time." _

_ "We're so fucked." _

_ "Hey, who knew we could talk telepathically?" _

_ "You mean outside the mindscape?" _

_ "Yeah!" _

_ "It is interesting. This could be incredibly useful." _

_ "Ya think?" _

_ "Don't get smart with me!" _

_ "Impossible if I'm not smart to begin with." _

_ "Adult Shikamaru would so kick your ass right now." _

_ "Maa~..." _

_ "Idiot." _

_ "Hehehehe" _

Inoichi lifted a brow. "Are you two...talking telepathically?"

_ "Oh shit." _

_ "Well fuck a duck." _

_ "Hehehe fuck a duck-butt head." _

_ "Ohhh you cheeky little shit." _

Inoichi cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt your little...conversation."

They both looked at him again, now with one set of red slitted eyes, and one set of blue sparkling eyes.

"How long have you two been able to talk like this?" A platinum blond eyebrow lifted.

"Uhh just discovered it actually." A glance at Naruto.

"Yeah, uhm, never knew about it before." Glance back at Kurama.

"I'm glad you're awake Naruto." Kakashi murmured from off to the side, having gone unnoticed until now.

There was a loud crack and a moaning Kakashi holding his face as he leaned over. Kurama started laughing.

"Oh shit! OH NO! Kashi-nii! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto wailed, hovering around a now broken nose Kakashi. "He-here!" He held out his arm to Kakashi.

"Ah! Wait Naruto!" Kurama cringed when Naruto pushed out his arm. Too late now.

"It's fine Naruto... I... deserved it." A dark grey eye blinked at the offered arm. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Uhm?"

"Bite me!" Chirped the blond happily.

"Uhhhm.." Kakashi looked at Inoichi like 'what the fuck?'.

"Oh for fuck's..." Naruto shoved his arm in the masked man's face. "Just do it!"

Kakashi eyed him. "Naruto... I'm not going to bite you as payback."

"HAH!? It's not for payback!" He huffed indignantly.

"Just do it Bakashi." Kurama grunted.

"..." Kakashi stared at Kurama. He hadn't noticed the first time Naruto had called him that. But he definitely noticed Kurama, who he hardly knew. He swallowed and turned away, bringing the arm with him as he tugged his mask down and bit into the soft arm.

"Harder..." Naruto rolled his eyes. "HARDER! You gotta break ski- ITTAI!!! No! don't stop!" Kurama was practically rolling in silent laughter, the point where one is laughing so hard they make no noise and are crying, so they slap their knee or do the seal clap. Inoichi just looked mildly traumatized.

Shikamaru burst into the room. "STOP TOUCHING NARUTO!" He blinked, seeing Naruto curled over Kakashi, with his arm...glowing? "Uhh..." Kurama died all over again, now actually on the floor trying to breathe through rasped laughs.

Kakashi jerked away when he felt his nose click back into place and heal like it had never happened. "Naruto..."

Naruto gave a sheepish look, quickly pulling Kakashi's mask up before anyone noticed, and quick enough that even he didn't see anything except for a quick peek. Sure he knew what Kakashi looked like already, but Kakashi didn't know that. Well not this timeline version. Kakashi blinked, then smiled softly. He had been so shocked by the healing ability he had forgotten his mask.

"I have a healing ability. But ya gotta bite me for it to work." He rubbed the bite mark on his arm, when his hand moved away, it was gone.

Shikamaru moved up behind Naruto. "Hey, you should be in bed... You cracked your head open..." He tugged the blond back to his bed.

"Yeah.. on a kneecap." He deadpanned at Kurama.

Kurama shrugged. "Shattered my knee. Thanks so much! Hey, wait a tick... Where's the loud one?" Kurama blinked. "The Inuzuka."

"Wait a tick? What are you?" Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. The action made his brain feel like it sloshed in thick sludge. Sage his actual BRAIN hurt, down to the synapses.

"Kiba's at home with Akamaru, he's got a cold," Shikamaru mumbled, tucking Naruto into his bed and smiling at him.

Naruto blinked. "Kiba's sick?"

"Tch... Akamaru is. Troublesome blond." Shikamaru shook his head, sitting on the bed by Naruto.

"Oh. Heh." Naruto leaned back and sighed. "So how long was I out this time?"

"Oh yeah! I just woke up too and I didn't even get a brain injury." Kurama huffed.

Inoichi stood up, moving to stand in front of the two beds. "Two weeks." Both bedridden men gaped at Inoichi.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto yelped out. "Ho-..wh-..it...we... GRR!" He grumbled, hmphing with his arms over his chest.

"Makes sense for Naruto. But why the hell was I out that long?" Then he blanched. "OH FUCK! MY TEST!"

Kakashi stopped Kurama from running to the Hokage in hospital issue shirt and pants. "He postponed it. You're fine." He gently nudged Kurama back to bed. "And get off your leg. Your knee isn't fully healed. Back to bed." Kurama grunted, shoving at Kakashi to make him stop nudging him. but when he resisted Kakashi just swooped the other into his arms bridal style and plopped him on his bed. He pointed at the redhead. "Stay."

"OI!" He yelped as he was grabbed up and then dropped on the bed. "BE GENTLE AT LEAST!" Kurama whined, huffing.

"That's the last thing you like, so I hear," Kakashi smirked, watching Kurama's cheeks flush red.

"EW! I did NOT want to know or hear that!" Naruto covered his ears, looking scarred for life.

"Sh-shut up ya masochist!" Kurama sputtered.

"I'M THE MASOCHIST!?" Naruto barked.

Kurama stared deadpan with his right brow lifted. "Need I mention a certain tall, dark, and handsome, sword-wielding man?" The sword was an important distinction, otherwise, it could be any of three Uchiha.

Naruto turned beet red and looked away. "No." He hmphed, arms crossed his chest.

"Thought not," Said a pleased and smirking Kurama.

"...asshole." Naruto grumped. He had no ammo like that on Kurama. Oh, wait, yes he did. "Least I don't lick senbon and torment two super deadly jōnin."

"AH!" Kurama lit up just as brightly red as Naruto. "That... that..."

"That what?" Naruto 'hmmed' at the fox, smiling like a cat who caught the canary.

Kurama muttered a line of obscenities under his breath, flopping on his side and pulling his sheet over himself and his head.

Naruto grinned big at that awesome win, tilting his head back and forth in sheer happy victory. Sure past lovers were excellent ammo. But a human Kurama who actively flirted and even fucked humans? MWAHAHA! Naruto wins.

And then, a rather cunning, crafty grin greeted Naruto as Kurama's gaze turned to Shikamaru. "You know... Naruto..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and a shadow hand slapped over Kurama's mouth. Kurama laughed against the shadow hand mirthfully.

Naruto blinked. "I'm missing something... I just know it." Inoichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Either the visitors need to leave, or they need to be silent and sit off to the side."

Kakashi was already lounging on a hospital bed, orange book in hand. Inoichi sweatdropped. Shikamaru gave Kurama a pleading look and slowly let the shadow hand slip from the evil fox's mouth.

Shikamaru scooted up onto the bed, nudging Naruto over and sitting next to him, shoulders pressed together. "This okay?" He asked softly, tilting his head and looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, blushing softly with a nod. "Uhn..." He slid down the bed some and laid his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, closing his eyes. "This okay?" He mirrored the other boy's earlier inquiry.

Shikamaru bit his lip. "Mm...yeah." He swallowed, ignoring Kurama leering at him as his cheeks reddened.

Inoichi let out a breath. "Alright." He sat back down in the chair he moved over. "I do not know much of what happened. Only what Kakashi has told me." He looked at Naruto. "You became upset when he admitted to wanting to adopt you."

Naruto stiffened and looked at Inoichi, then looked at Kakashi. Guilt washed through him and looked down. "Yeah... I was being stupid..."

Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "Hardly, Naruto. You had ample reason to be upset with me."

Inoichi glanced at Kakashi, giving him a warning look. The silver-haired jōnin had already been lectured by the Hokage and put on suspension for the next month. In fact, his punishment went so far that he was tasked with being the opponent to go up against Kurama for his testing. Kakashi had not been happy about that. For multiple reasons, but the biggest one was because he'd already seen what the crazy fighter was capable of, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Upset sure... but I went full demon on you Kakashi... my su-"

"Naruto." Kakashi gave him a knowing look, telling him to keep his mouth shut about the fox summons. "My summons protected me just fine."

Naruto blinked and looked down. "Ah... I suppose."

"Which brings me to my next question. Do you two remember everything that happened?" Inoichi questioned, crossing his right ankle over his left knee.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Inoichi lifted a brow. "Then tell me what happened once you reached five-tails."

They looked at each other. "No talking to each other at this time. Do not force me to put mental blocks in your minds to cut the telepathy off." They grunted and looked back at the ex T&I agent.

"Naruto, let's start with what you remember. Walk me through what happened from four to five-tail mode."

"I formed the fourth tail, I saw Kurama form two more - giving him three. Then I roared at him, he roared back. Kurama slammed me into the crater we'd already made. We scuffled in the center... I blasted him with a bijūdama. He landed several 100 yards away, explosion. I crawled out of the crater. He sent one back at me. I rammed it, it exploded. Kurama came at me through the explosion. We hit the crater, doubling it in size. We were snarling at each other, in each other's faces. He hugged me, trying to calm me down. I bit him and clawed him." Naruto smirked then, giving a shit-eating grin to Kurama he huffed at him. "Kurama punched me." He glowered at Kurama. "I went into six-tailed mode, not five." He looked at Inoichi. "I just added two tails from the moment I got punched." He sighed, smoothing his fingers through his hair but flinching when he reached the bandaged section of the back of his head. "Kurama popped to six-tailed mode at the same time. Then that fucker CHEATED and knee me at the base of my skull... WHICH COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Again." Kurama pointed to his knee. "Shattered my knee."

"HOW IS THAT COMPARABLE TO MY BRAIN BEING EXPOSED AND SKULL CRACKING!?!"

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCKFACE!!"

They started growling at each other, the sound nearly suffocating all other noise in the room.

Inoichi sighed, standing up and standing in their line of sights so he blocked the view of each other. "Boys." They looked up at him and then calmed down, looking away.

"Right then." Inoichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again as he moved to sit back down. "Kurama, tell me why you left your guard's home to find Naruto."

"I felt it. I felt him." He looked at Naruto, deep concern in his eyes. "I felt the spike of fear, the boiling anger, the tremor of hope, the sting of betrayal. I knew it was Naruto. I just...knew. It was like his chakra reached out to mine in desperation." He swallowed. "So I answered it's call."

Naruto smiled gently, his eyes swimming with emotion. Their gazes locking on each other.

_ "I'm sorry I hurt you kit..." _

_ "Me too Kurama..." _

_ "I knew you needed that fight though... But then you kept going..." _

_ "I know... I'm sorry I made you fight me..." _

_ "You're angrier than I am, Kit." _

_ "I'm angry all the time Kurama... All the time. It's half why I take the medicine. But I didn't that night...cause it...mutes me. I feel locked away behind a haze." _

_ "Oh kit..." _

_ "But if I don't take it... I have episodes. I hurt Sasuke already. I almost hurt Kakashi. I broke his nose today. I fought you. I'm not...safe to be around." _

Naruto looked at Inoichi. "Ne... Inoichi-san... is there a facility I can admit myself in?"

"Naruto no!" Kurama sat up.

Kakashi's book hit his lap as he looked up and over at Naruto. "...you want to lock yourself up in a nuthouse?"

Shikamaru frowned deeply. "You don't need to do that, Naru-kun.."

Naruto looked away from everyone. "Yeah, I do... Look at me... I'm a menace... a danger..."

Inoichi sat there quietly, watching the young blond. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because it's true! Ever since I came..." he looked down, grinding his teeth in frustration. "Forget it." He sunk down in his bed, curling up over the covers.

Inoichi frowned with a sigh. He stood up, tucking the chair to the side. "That's all for today." Inoichi looked at the two patients before moving over to Kurama's bedside. "I know you will likely reject this-"

"Absolutely not." Kurama looked up at Inoichi. "I respect your abilities and profession, but there is no way I'm doing therapy. I don't know why you think I need it."

Inoichi hesitated, his voice going quiet. "You were screaming in your sleep, much like Naruto."

"...how do you mean?" Kurama's voice strained.

"Begging someone to not touch you... to stop." He paused. "To stop hurting you. That you would do whatever 'he' wanted as long 'he' promised to not control you."

Kurama's breath sucked into his lungs harshly. "I'm fine."  He wouldn't look at Inoichi.

"If you change your mind..." Inoichi stepped away from the bed, nodding to Kakashi as he left the room.

*

Several days passed with Naruto and Kurama nearly catatonic. They answered basic yes or no questions, took showers when told to, ate when given food, changed hospital clothes when told, answered health questions. Beyond that? They spent their time either sat in their beds spaced out, stared at each other, out the window, or slept. And that was without any medication.

Shikamaru visited daily and Kiba visited when he could. Sasuke was there daily, sometimes twice a day. Tenzō had been sent on a two-week mission with his Anbu team, mainly as punishment for not being able to keep track and prevent Kurama from leaving the village. Kakashi visited daily with Shiba, but it didn't seem to help this time. Sure, Naruto acknowledged the ninken and pet him. But it didn't relieve this...whatever it was like it did last time. Genma and Raidō visited whenever they could, having gotten in trouble for doing their bodyguard duties during the week Kurama had gone catatonic.

Naruto and Kurama were sitting in the courtyard, silent. They were holding hands but did not move or speak. Inoichi was with them, observing them.

"Are you willing to talk today?" He asked them.

Kurama looked away, that was his answer. Naruto lowered his head, shaking it a little.

Inoichi sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Well, you two have three very unique visitors today."

This grabbed their attention, they looked at Inoichi. He looked towards the doors and made a waving motion. Orochimaru, Obito, and Kabuto walked into the courtyard, deep in their chosen henge's. Red and blue eyes watched the others walk over to them.

"I'll give you all a moment." Inoichi stood, leaving the courtyard.

"What the hell guys?" Obito grunted, holding up his hands in a shrug.

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" Orochimaru stepped up, kneeling in front of Naruto. "I know you're stronger than this. Get it together, gaki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Orochimaru. "Shut up."

A smooth purple eyebrow rose gracefully. "Care to say that again? Because I know you wouldn't dare say that to me."

"Shut. Up." Naruto emphasized the 't' and 'p', leaning forward a little.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki." He warned calmly.

"Orochi-...do you even have a last name?" Naruto blinked.

Kabuto guffawed, getting smacked in the back of the head by Obito.

"My name is unimportant, gaki." Orochimaru gave an amused slime.

"Hm.. so no last name?" Naruto said deceptively innocent.

Orochimaru leaned in close, tilting his head. "I cannot wait for you to be sixteen again." He sighed, standing up.

"Eh? What's so important about sixteen?" Kurama, Obito, and Kabuto all snickered knowingly. Orochimaru hissed at them, grabbing Naruto up into a hug, nuzzling his blond hair. The other three laughed.

"So how long are you two gonna sit in this fucking awful place and be bumps on a log?" Obito queried.

Naruto looked at Obito over Orochimaru's shoulder, still dangling in the older man's embrace. Kurama shrugged, currently examining Obito's magenta hair curiously.

Kabuto sighed in annoyance. "You're birthday is soon, Naruto."

"All the more reason to stay here." The blond mumbled, tucking his head into Orochimaru's neck, finally giving in and wrapping his arms and legs around the Snake Sannin. He received an appreciative purr from the man.

Kurama switched to examining Kabuto's denim-blue hair. "You guys chose the weirdest fucking get-ups... And why do you guys keep coming to the village? You're gonna get caught and killed." He looked at Obito. "Except for you. You'll get welcomed back with open arms, a slap from Kakashi, and tossed into T&I to see if you're sane. Which you're not."

Obito whined. "I AM PERFECTLY SANE!" He shoved Kurama's shoulder. "Jerk."

"Yeah, you're about as sane as Orochimaru and Kabuto." Laughed Kurama.

"I resemble that." Said Kabuto.

"I think you mean resent." Orochimaru turned, looking at his assistant.

"Mmm...nope. Cause it's not wrong." Kabuto laughed.

"Pretty sure our mission, and us, are so fucked." Mumbled Naruto, hiding his face in thick purple locks.

"Only if you ask nicely, then I would be happy to fu-"

"NO!" Kabuto insisted, chastising Orochimaru. "He's still underage you sicko!"

"Wouldn't he still be underage at sixteen?" Ask Obito, Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Which is silly." Orochimaru huffed.

"Pedophile." Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Hmm..." The Snake Sannin kissed the side of Naruto's head, realizing the blond had passed out on him. "You're all lucky he's asleep. Otherwise, Manda would be eating you."

"He's so clueless." A clawed hand combed through blond hair. "Let's go back to the hospital room."

Obito muttered loud enough to be heard by Kabuto. "Do you think he's ever gonna actually make a move?"

"Ah...who knows...he didn't the first time around." Sighed the Sannin's assistant answered.

Everyone followed Kurama back up to their room.

*

It was officially the day of the Kyūbi Attack, and also Naruto's birthday. Kurama had been forced to room with Genma and Raidō until Tenzō returned. Naruto was sent back home with Kakashi.

Naruto was in the backyard practicing kata's when Kakashi stepped out that bright cool morning. He watched the other going through kata's he didn't know Naruto knew, and others he had never seen before.

"The answer's yes, by the way." Naruto did a backflip, landing on all fours in a deep crouch.

Kakashi blinked, looking up from his book. "Naruto...?" He didn't want to be hopeful, but couldn't stop himself.

"Aniki." Naruto smiled.

A fierce tightness curled in Kakashi's chest. "Truly...?" He stepped forward, forgetting his book on the nearby outdoor table he had.

"Uhn!"  A beaming Naruto looked up at Kakashi as the jōnin neared him.

Kakashi yanked Naruto into a crushing hug, pressing his masked mouth to the top of the boy's head. "Thank you..." He whispered weakly, his voice hoarse from emotion.

Naruto hugged him back just as tightly, pressing his face into the man's chest. "It's my birthday gift to myself." He mumbled.

"Ah...that's right." Kakashi leaned down, resting a hand on the blond's head. "Tanjōbi omedetō!"

Naruto blushed and looked away, mumbling. "That's unnecessary, Kashi-nii..."

"It is notably necessary, otōto-kun." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Let's go to Ichiraku's for a birthday breakfast!"

"Re-really?!" Naruto perked up, smiling brightly. He hated his birthday, always had. The first person to ever acknowledge his birthday was Shikamaru when they were 17 or 18 years old. The second person was Kakashi when he was 21. Then Orochimaru that same 21st birthday. Then every year Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Orochimaru would throw him a small birthday.

Kakashi nodded and Naruto was GONE in a flash. Kakashi laughed, going into the house to catch up with the hyperactive blond. Said blond darted past him as he got into the living room. He ran into the door, again, and Kakashi chuckled. He stepped forward, opening the door for the eager boy.

Naruto immediately ran into Sasuke, the both of them falling over in a mess of gangly limbs. As they sorted themselves out, Sasuke ended up on top and he looked down at Naruto, murmuring softly. "Tanjōbi omedetō...Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed brightly, looking up at Sasuke. "Sasu-kun..." He lifted his shoulders, squirming a little under the taller boy.

Sasuke smiled, leaning down, his head slowly tilting. Naruto blushed more, his breath catching in his throat. And...Sasuke was gone. Naruto blinked and looked around, seeing the Uchiha dangling from Kakashi's hand. "Maa... Kashi-nii..." He sighed, sitting up.

Kakashi sat Sasuke down, looking at him. "I warned you, didn't I?" Sasuke gave a quiet 'eep' and hurried forward to Naruto.

"Come on." The Uchiha held out his hand to the birthday boy.

Naruto took the other's hand and blushed again. He glanced at Kakashi. "Warned him about what, Kashi-nii?"

"Maa maa, nothing to worry about Naru-kun." Kakashi tugged out his book, flipping it open. What? As if he'd leave it outside on a table. Pfft.

With the two boys, hand in hand, leading the way and Kakashi walking behind them, they headed to Ichiraku's.

It was almost too quiet when they got to the ramen shop. They nudged Naruto in first and party poppers went off in his face with a massive 'SURPRISE!!!'. Naruto stumbled back, shock written all over him. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling over the counter. And throughout the shop were his friends. All his classmates actually. And he hadn't expected that. He smiled at them all, knowing some were there because a friend of his wanted them to come along. He didn't care though. He saw Kurama in the back, sitting on Genma's lap and snickered.

He greeted and hugged everyone, making his way to the back. "Ne... Kurama..."

Kurama looked up from the jōnin he was seated on and grinned. "Hey, birthday boy."

Naruto pulled the senbon from Kurama's mouth. "Mhm." A slow, knowing smile spread his lips. He looked at Genma, then back at Kurama, handing the senbon to Genma.

Kurama blushed deeply, clearing his throat. "Oi, don't go thinking anything like that! I'm just sitting here!"

"It's true... He won't even let me kiss him." Genma pouted, looking at the senbon back in his possession.

"Why'd he have your senbon then?"

Genma grinned sheepishly. "I like how he looks with it in his mouth?"

Naruto looked scarred. "MISO RAMEN TEUCHI-SAN!!! WITH PORK!" He cried out, quickly leaving the kinky couple behind.

Kurama elbowed Genma. "Don't say shit like that! Pervert."

"But it's true..." Genma, tugged Kurama's hair, pulling the other's head done as he spoke into his ear. "I like seeing your lips wrapped around my senbon... Reminds me of when you licked it." He growled softly. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you..." He nipped the kitsune's earlobe.

Kurama grunted when his hair was tugged firmly, his head forcefully pulled down by his hair. His eyes closed, lips parting softly as he took a shuddered breath. "Genma..." He swallowed tightly, squirming in the other's lap. "You've already told me some of the things you wanna do to me.."

"Are you ever going to let me?" He licked the shell of Kurama's ear with a quiet groan. "You taste like cinnamon candy."

Kurama flushed with heat, biting his bottom lip. He tried to leave the bodyguard's lap and found himself held firmly in place by his hair and an arm around his waist. "Stop Genma..." His breathing was getting shallow and quick.

Genma drew little circles at the base of Kurama's spine with his senbon, "Do you really want me to?" The senbon trailed down over his ass with a firm pressure, threatening to rip the fabric. "Hm?"

Kurama felt like his skin was going to melt off with hot he was getting. "A-ah..st.." He sucked in a breath, fire dancing along his skin as he felt the sharp slide of needlepoint metal sliding along his ass.

"You two make it so I don't even need to read my book."

Genma got a tick mark, narrowed eyes looking around Kurama to see Kakashi. Why? Why is it every fucking time he pulled a move on Kurama and was winning him over, someone had to stop it? WHY!?

Kurama blushed brighter than Sakura's dress. "Ka-.." He whimpered. He twisted out of Genma's hold, disappearing into the back of the shop's kitchen.

Genma sighed heavily, putting his senbon back in his mouth. "Have I told you I hate you lately?"

"Why are you trying so hard to get him?" Kakashi lifted a brow, sitting down. "I do not see the appeal."

"Are you...fucking blind?" Genma stared at his fellow jōnin. "Do you have any idea how wild that guy is? How passionate?" He shuddered.

"Raidō told me what happened at the training grounds." Kakashi shrugged.

"And you shrug? Are you...serious?" He couldn't believe he was hearing and seeing this. "Even Tenzō wants him."

"Maa... I know. I saw the condition they both were in the morning of their first night."

Genma growled, leaning forward. "Tenzō said it wasn't a big deal. What happened?"

Kakashi eyed Genma, shaking his head. "Pervert." Sighing Kakashi leaned in. "Tenzō's back looked like a tiger attacked him. Kurama had a bite mark on his ass. The headboard had claw marks, so did the floor. There were...stains...everywhere." He hesitated, working his jaw.

Genma grunted. "What? Say it.. what is it?"

Kakashi, closed his eyes, murmuring quickly. "Itwasdrippingoutofhimintheshower." He breathed deeply, leaning back and getting up. He needed air, pronto. Kakashi could not handle talking like that out loud. In his head was fine.

Genma sat there awestruck, his senbon nearly slipping from his mouth. Tenzō had fucked him so hard and so many times he...was leaking cum!? Oh, fuck that! He stood up, following after Kurama in the kitchen. "You!" He grabbed Kurama by his arm, yanking him out back in the alleyway and slammed him into a wall, pinning him there with his body. "I want you, Kurama."

Kurama hit the wall with a thud and he grunted. Genma pressed firmly against him. He swallowed, looking up at the tokubetsu jōnin. "Genma... we've talked about this... I can't..."

"Why? Because Tenzō got you first while you both were drunk?" He scowled. "Where is the logic in that?"

"I..." Kurama swallowed, staring wide-eyed at the lustful umber eyes staring at him. "He..." He looked away, closing his eyes.

Genma sneered a little, spitting his senbon into the wall next to Kurama's head, his mouth descending on the neck of the other, biting and sucking on the flesh.

With a gasp Kurama gripped Genma's back, moaning softly. "St-stop." He felt a thigh force its way between his, rubbing against him firmly. "Ha-haa!" He his head thumped back against the wall.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Genma groaned softly against his neck, his thigh feeling the redhead's growing erection.

"Mm..." Kurama bit his lip, a tremble rolling through his body. "We shouldn't..."

Genma's eyes narrowed and he flipped Kurama around, pressing him the wall, rubbing his already painfully hard arousal against the crevice of Kurama's ass. "That's not you saying no, Kurama." He bit the back of the other male's neck painfully, sinking his teeth into the skin until he tasted blood, he moaned against the wound, sucking on it firmly.

His clawed hands gripped at the stone of the building they were against, his claws dragging against the stone, chipping at it. "I can't... hah... you don't know wha-ah.. what you're asking for..." Kurama clenched his eyes closed, crying out in pleasured pain as he felt Genma's teeth sink into his neck, breaking the skin.

"What the fuck?" Kurama's eyes snapped open, turning his face to the wall, wishing his hair wasn't up in a bun today.

Genma, growled low, turning to look at Kakashi, his mouth bloody. "Why the hell are you back here?"

Kakashi lifted a brow. "I went out for some air and decided to walk a bit, then I heard noises. And..." He motioned to the scene he has come across. Unknown to everyone else, this was going to material for later. But no one needed to know that or that Kakashi actively touched himself on a regular basis.

Genma licked his lips, stepping back from Kurama. "I'll meet you back at the apartment later, Kurama. Enjoy Naruto's birthday." He shunshinned.

Staying against the wall, Kurama hugged himself, turning so his back was to Kakashi. "You can go now." He spoke quietly.

"No." Told Kakashi, walking over to Kurama. "You should tell them you've been sexually assaulted."

Kurama stiffened, looking over his shoulder at the other. "Excuse me?"

"Is that not the reason you don't wish to be sexual with either of them?"

"I..." Kurama looked stunned for a moment. "Yes and no." He looked away.

"I see." He touched the bite mark on Kurama's neck. "That's really deep, why isn't it healing?"

Kurama hissed when it was touched, swatting the hand away. "The back of my neck takes a little longer for some reason."

"Ah. Interesting." He watched as the wound finally began to sizzle, steam rising from it as it stitched each tooth mark back together, then the mark faded completely, leaving a smear of blood behind. "If it's yes and no, do you plan on committing to one of them? or just leading them both on?"

Kurama turned, looking up at Kakashi with a glare. "I'm not doing it on purpose! I can't.." He growled, clenching his jaw and glaring at the ground. "I can't control it. Or... I don't know how... I keep trying... and they keep pushing.." He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I hate being human."

It was silent in the alleyway, Kurama slowly peering over his hands at Kakashi who just looked at him, nothing to read on his expression. He swallowed. "Excuse me..." Kurama slipped past Kakashi, bicep caught by a gentle but firm hold. He looked up at, fear tinting his eyes.

Kakashi took a long moment, simply holding the other's arm before speaking. "Either tell them there's no chance or explain your situation." He looked into those fearful red eyes. "Do...they have a chance?"

"How is that any of your business?" He yanked his arm free, quickly going back into the ramen shop while wiping off the back of his neck.

Deflating with a sigh, Kakashi leaned against the wall, staring after the redhead. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back against the cool surface.  He rubbed his chest, trying to make the clenching pain go away. Pushing from the wall, he went back inside. Naruto was surrounded by his friends, laughing and joking. They had given him gifts, watching him open each one with tears in his eyes.

Shikamaru had given him a book about fūinjutsu and its many applications throughout the years, as well as a book about the Uzumaki clan. The book was extremely rare, but Shikamaru had gotten his dad to help him hunt down a book about Naruto's Clan and its history.

Kiba had given him a book on ninken training, a necklace he had carved the pendant by hand with the Uzumaki Clan symbol, his Clan's symbol, and the Nara Clan symbol.

"Naruto... do you want your gift from me?" Sasuke murmured quietly while everyone was chatting about the gifts they'd given and the meanings behind them. Sasuke was standing close to Naruto, their shoulders brushing against each other.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded. "Uhn." He smiled brightly.

Sasuke turned Naruto to him, the blond looking up at him curious and eager. His right hand caressed up Naruto's shoulder, to his neck, then the back of his head, feeling the smaller boy shiver in delight from the touch. No one was paying attention, so it was perfect. And originally Sasuke had planned to do this when they were alone, but in public was much better. Especially with what he was going to ask afterward. He swallowed thickly, leaning down until they were a hair's breadth from kissing, his endless black eyes staring into glittering blue. They were in their own little world, all they saw was each other. Barely a second passed before he pressed his lips hotly to Naruto's.

The softest sound slipped into the kiss from Naruto, his body melting into Sasuke's arms, his own hands trailing up Sasuke's sides and around his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke shuddered, pressing into the kiss more, his left hand dropping to slip around to Naruto's back, pulling him close. The blond felt perfect in his arms, the kiss made the universe explode in his mind and through his body. It was everything, all-consuming. Naruto was Sasuke's perfect puzzle-piece. Like the sun and moon. So contrastingly different, yet one couldn't exist without the other.

Sasuke pulled from the kiss slightly, letting his lips linger over Naruto's. His voice husky and quiet. "Be my boyfriend?" He stared into the calm pool's of Naruto's eyes, never having seen such contentment in them before, it took his breath away.

Trembling fingers curled into the back of Sasuke's gravity-defying hair. Naruto was lost in that dark gaze. "Uhn.." He exhaled answer, leaning up to get Sasuke to kiss him again. The Uchiha happily acquiesced.

It was then that they noticed the awkward silence around them. Sasuke broke the kiss again, slowly looking around them. Several faces were furious, the rest shocked beyond all belief. He swallowed, noting the ones who were pissed; Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, and Kurama. Sakura and Ino looked like they wanted to gut Naruto. The other four looked ready to draw and quarter Sasuke.

Naruto slowly peeked at everyone over Sasuke's shoulder, his cheeks burning from the blush on them. Oh boy... Though he wondered why Shikamaru and Kiba looked so...pissed and...hurt? Kurama looked...disappointed in him and it made his gut churn. Kakashi looked just plain angry.

_ "What the FUCK was that kit!?" _

Naruto flinched, tucking his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

_ "Answer me!" _

_ "Kurama...it's...it's Sasuke..." _

_ "Exactly! It's fucking Sasuke! Don't be stupid! And stop hiding behind him!" _

_ "Please...stop. What if I can be with him NOW and he...he doesn't.." _

_ "Doesn't what? Betray you? Hit you? Fuck you like a sex doll? WHAT exactly?" _

_ "...." _

_ "Do you have ANY idea what you'll be missing out on if you go out with that slimeball?" _

_ "...he's the only one who's ever wanted me, Kurama... Him and..." _

_ "Don't you dare fucking say his name." _

_ "......" _

_ "Get away from him. Now, before I remove you from him." _

_ "...kurama..." _

_ "NOW KIT!" _

Naruto flinched sharply, moving from Sasuke quickly and running from the ramen shop.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the other in concern. "Naruto!" He called out to the blond as he ran away. He was about to chase after him when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder painfully tight. He winced, looking up at Kakashi.

"What did you do?" Kakashi said quietly.

"...I kissed him and asked him to be my boyfriend! He said yes!" There was a loud bang of the back door slamming shut. Kurama was gone.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other, then at Sasuke. "You sneaky..." Kiba growled, barely being held back by Shikamaru.

"We need to find Naruto... He was crying..." Shikamaru said calmly. Kiba stopped trying to get at Sasuke and sighed. "Let's go." Kiba nodded, following Shikamaru out of the shop.

*

"YOU SAID YES!?" A loud SLAP was heard.

Naruto stumbled back, holding his cheek. "Stop Kurama! I LOVE HIM!"

"Fuck that! No, you don't! You were always desperate for someone to give a fuck about you. And you just chose him!"

"That's not true!" Wailed Naruto, tears falling down his cheeks. "He loved me as much as I love him!" He choked on a sob, dropping to his knees.

"Yeah! He loved you so much he fucking sold you out to Madara! He fucking handed us over like we were NOTHING!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto cried.

"Fuck yes we do! Why take you so far from camp for a simple heart to heart!? HUH!? EXPLAIN THAT!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He gasped, gripping his head and curling over.

"You're such an idiot! Haven't you fucking figured it out yet!? Shikamaru had always been in love with you! He married Temari because there was no one else! Kiba stayed single until he was killed in battle! Do you know WHY!? BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kurama yanked Naruto to his feet, shaking him. "You have no idea about those who actually loved you! Instead, you fucking bent over for that piece of shit Uchiha! EVERY TIME!"

Naruto sobbed loudly, covering his face with his hands.

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! More than once!"

Naruto went limp in Kurama's harsh grip, his head hanging. "I know.." He whispered. "Please let me save him..."

"How many times are you going to try and save him?" Kurama whispered back, his voice broken from pain for the boy.

"However many times it takes..."

"Oh, Naruto..." He brought the boy close, holding him protectively. "You never learn... They would be so good to you..." He sighed.

"They deserve better than me..."

"We don't. There is no one better." Shikamaru said as they finally found Naruto, having heard the shouting from several streets over. They just hadn't been able to make anything out.

Naruto gasped, tucking into Kurama who held him close, rubbing his back gently.

"Naruto...we've been trying to get you to notice us this whole time." Kiba stepped forward, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Blue eyes peeked over Kurama's arm curiously.

"It's true, Naruto. We...realized...we've liked you for a long time now." Shikamaru was next to Kiba. "Forget Sasuke... be with us."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Us..?"

"Yes... us." An anxious smile graced Kiba's expression.

"To-together...?" Naruto looked at the two boys in shock. He looked up at Kurama who also nodded. "I.." He hiccuped from crying so much, tears still slowly dripping down his face. "I can't! You don't know what you're asking!" He pushed from Kurama, running down the street. He saw Sasuke waiting for him, Kakashi tailing after Sasuke. His body slammed into Sasuke's arms as he sobbed quietly. "Take me home..."

Sasuke caught the blond, stumbling back several steps from the force of the smaller body hitting his. He kissed Naruto's forehead. "My home?" he asked softly, he got a nod in return. Sasuke hugged him close and hurried down the street with him, cutting through an alleyway, then taking two lefts before cutting down another, trying to lose Kakashi. They got to his compound and into his house just as Kakashi reached the gates.

Leading Naruto into the living room he sat him down on the couch gently. "I'll make some tea... Stay here..."

*

"I saw them go in there. We can't go in there unless specifically invited by Sasuke or we're the Hokage or Anbu." Kakashi looked at Kurama who looked ready to throw a massive bijūdama on the compound. Shikamaru and Kiba were with them, nervous and antsy.

"Kurama-san... you said he tried to kill Naruto several times... Were you talking about Sasuke...?" Shikamaru looked up at the redhead.

Kurama cringed, sighing. "No.. it was someone else..."

"Hm..." Hummed Kakashi, watching Kurama. "It's time you and I talked." He looked down at the boys. "Go home for ow or go back to the shop to make sure everyone else is okay. There's nothing more you can do here."

"But... he's alone with that creep!" Kiba huffed, Shikamaru nodded.

"What makes him a creep?" Asked Kakashi.

"The fact that you keep doing everything you can separate them. And Kurama's anger over it. Something's not right."

"Shika's right... Remember I said he smelled weird?"

"And felt weird... Right, Kiba?"

"Mn.." Kiba looked down, frowning. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I..." The Nara sighed heavily.

"Either way, head back to the shop or go home, boys. I need to speak with Kurama. We'll talk to Naruto later after he's calmed down." Kakashi lead them all away from the compound.

*

Naruto slowly padded into the kitchen, hugging himself and looking so very small. "...do you really like me, Sasuke...?" His voice impossibly soft and scared, eyes downcast, head hanging.

Sasuke turned just after he turned on the electric kettle. "I wouldn't have asked for you to be my boyfriend if I didn't mean it, Naruto..."

"Yeah but... I'm not...worth it." He whimpered, hugging himself tighter.

"What?" Sasuke moved to Naruto, pulling him into an enveloping hug. "You're worth it to me. You're the sun in my dark life... My lifeline of sanity..." He nuzzled the other.

Naruto's fingers slid to Sasuke's back, curling into his shirt as he sniffled, burying his face into the other's shoulder. "I'm...saving you?" He whispered so quickly Sasuke had to strain to hear it.

"More than you know..." Sasuke breathed against the blond locks. "More than you could ever know..."

He whimpered, clinging harder to Sasuke. "Forget the tea...will...will you just hold me?"

Sasuke let out a breath, licking his lips. "Of course..." He glanced behind him, flicking the switch off for the kettle. "Where would you like me to hold you?"

"Couch... no..bed... Bed." He nodded once he'd firmly decided. Sasuke had never held him, not really. He had barely held him during sex, and never afterward. He didn't even stick around after sex. So to Naruto, everything was already way better than it had ever been.

"You're not going to try and kill me again, right?" Sasuke joked softly, guiding Naruto to his room.

Naruto flinched, lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Hn... Naruto... I was joking. You were far from killing me. Especially after seeing you fight Kurama..." He kissed the back of Naruto's head. "Tanjōbi omedetō Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled, glancing back at Sasuke as they walked. "Thank you... Sasu-kun." He leaned up, kissing the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "School's gonna be...super awkward tomorrow.." Naruto sighed, hanging his hand again.

"Hn." Sasuke nudged Naruto to lay on his bed before crawling onto it next to him. He opened his arms to the blond who instantly snuggled into him, tucking his head under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes as they tangled their bodies together, not letting one inch not be touching the other.

_ "You finally have him. Now you just have to keep him." _

_ "....." _

_ "I'm talking to you." _

_ "I'm ignoring you." _

_ Madara chuckled. "Enjoying his warmth?" _

_ "It's like laying under the sun on a summer day..." _

_ "You're going to have to be careful. I doubt that because you publicly kissed him and asked to date him that Shikamaru and Kiba are going to give up." _

_ "I know... I saw and heard them in the street. Why do they think a three-way relationship would work?" _

_ "They're desperate. Instead of being rivals, they'd rather successfully get Naruto between the two of them." _

_ "I am not willing to share. He's mine." _

_ "Rightfully so. He is your jinchūriki. Of course, you're possessive." _

_ "Are you still gonna go after Kurama?" _

_ "Do you really need to ask? He is my jinchūriki. I will never let someone else touch him again." _

_ "Is that what you did that day at the BBQ place? You kept staring him in the eye..." _

_ "Yes. I made it so he would feel like used trash if anyone but me touches him. He fights it though. Ignores the sick feeling that occurs. I may have to deepen it in his subconscious." _

_ "Will I have to do that to Naruto?" _

_ "Perhaps." _

Sasuke sighed, nuzzling Naruto, smiling that the other was already snoring softly. The crying must have worn him out more than Sasuke realized.

\------

A/N: So that all happened. Though I keep saying this... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Hit the kudos if ya haven't. Comment. I need a pick me up. T-T Sage...I hope I can sleep tonight... I'm gonna need ALL the insomnia meds. I need Naruto's nighttime shot.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to even attempt a crappy summary. So.. Kurama explains shit to Kakashi. Naruto stays with Sasuke. Planning and plot shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally nothing to say today. I'm EXHAUSTED. My anxiety kept me up most of the night. I had to be up at 6am, I got four hours of sleep. My anxiety fucked me hard all day. I finally had my Dr's appointment. Everything went GREAT. But I am fucking emotionally, mentally, and physically fucking tired. Oh. My. Fucking. God. SO TIRED.
> 
> So if this chapter sucks donkey ass, that's why and I apologize. Then again... I like this chapter, so... sorry, not sorry.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

"Explain that again." Kakashi rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know how many more times I can tell you." Kurama flopped onto Kakashi's couch.

"You...and Naruto...are from the future? And you're both the Kyūbi but not?" Kakashi knit his brow.

"Yes. Well... I'm the original. But.. when we traveled back we got torn apart, mixed in a primal soup, and spat back out as we are now."

"That explains what Hibiki was talking about..." Kakashi sat back in his armchair.

"Mn..." Kurama pulled some of his hair over his shoulder, having pulled it from the bun. He played with the strands idly.

"So...the day I found Naruto..." One dark grey lifted.

"We...he...had just escaped Madara..." Kurama wouldn't look Kakashi in the eye.

Closing his eye he laid his head back. "Madara Uchiha..came back from the dead... started a massive war... Kidnapped Naruto... and...." He swallowed, unable to say the words.

"Raped us, repeatedly." Kurama finished for him. "For...almost a year, I'd guess. We never saw a calendar or the sky. No windows. And O-..." He looked away. "Our guard wasn't allowed to tell us anything, or they'd suffer incredible amounts of pain."

"Where was I when this happened? I would've never let Naruto get hurt like that..."

"Dead." The redhead looked up. "You'd been dead for a year or two. It...destroyed something in Naruto. Every death did..."

Kakashi frowned. "Who all died before you made the trip back?"

Kurama took a deep breath and sighed it out. "In order... Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Neji Hyūga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hinata Hyūga, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yūhi, Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sai he's still in Root right now, Kankuro, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, Temari, Chōji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade,  Akamaru, you and Kiba Inuzuka. When we were taken Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Sabaku no Gaara were the last of Naruto's precious people that were still alive. And three others I'm not at liberty to tell you about." He chewed on his bottom, looking at his hands loosely clasped in his lap.

"So...when you meant everyone..." He stared at the redhead.

"I meant...everyone." Kurama nodded in confirmation.

"Fucking hell..." Kakashi stared at the ceiling. "I would have come back too... There'd be no point in staying. Everyone was dead except for a handful." He closed his eye. "Oh Naruto..."

"Explains why he's not all there, doesn't it?" He closed his eyes.

"Yes... So... why are you so against him and Sasuke?" Kakashi lifted his head to look at Kurama again.

Kurama grunted, baring his teeth some. "He's a backstabbing, repeated betrayer, abusive fucking dickhead."

Kakashi blinked, unable to stop the weak laugh. "Care to elaborate?"

"Naruto fell in love with Sasuke when they were young, younger than they are now. He didn't know it was love. Because most of his life he thought love was like his love of ramen." Kakashi snorted, shaking his head. Kurama smiled fondly. "Anyways, they were rivals until the end. In some...twisted way. They graduated the Academy, as they will in the months to come. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura will be on the same team."

"Which team do they get put on?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"Team 7. Your team." He looked at Kakashi who gaped at him, he laughed. "Yeah... They pass your bell test too, just barely. And more on accident than anything." Kakashi snorts, shaking his head. "Things go okay for a little while. They accidentally kiss twice. Which made Naruto realized he was IN love. Real love. Sasuke..." He sighed heavily. "Sasuke betrayed the village and went to Orochimaru for power." Kakashi made a shocked noise.

"Naruto chased after him. Sasuke nearly killed him. That was the first time. Then Naruto spent the rest of his years up to the war trying to 'save' Sasuke and bring him back. Every time he found the bastard, Sasuke would say how useless Naruto was and his stupid obsession with 'saving' him. Then he'd try to kill him. And the process would repeat." Kurama grit his teeth. "Then the war started. About halfway through the war, maybe a few years earlier... Sasuke challenged Naruto, slammed a Chidori through his chest."

Kakashi sucked in a breath. "...I taught him Chidori before he left the village?"

"You did, before the chūnin exams to be exact... But, you thought you were doing him a favor. You were the only other Sharingan user in the village, the world, aside from Itachi. Hiruzen, the moron of a 'professor', made a lot of mistakes. He shouldn't be Hokage." He waved a hand dismissively. "But, that's beside the point. You were trying to connect with the bastard. Hoping that if you could get him to connect with you or even Naruto that he wouldn't be lost to revenge and killing his brother." He took a deep breath. "After the blew off each other's arms..."

"Blew... holy..." Kakashi rubbed his hands over his face.

"Mm.. Sasuke lost his left arm, Naruto lost his right. Sakura fixed Naruto with skill not even Tsunade had. She used Hashirama's cells and his own and basically grew him an arm. Sasuke refused the treatment, claiming it was part of his redemption. After that..." Kurama shrugged. "He got Naruto in his pocket. They never officially dated, but everyone knew Naruto was Sasuke's. They didn't live together, there was zero commitment from Sasuke. He became abusive, hit Naruto a lot, and essentially used him as a sex toy." He shook his head. "Naruto let him...because he was desperate for Sasuke and for someone to care."

Kakashi sat in silence at that point, staring at Kurama. It was several minutes before he spoke again. "Madara wanted you...for more than just...his weapon?"

"Yeah... who knew, right?" Kurama shrugged, looking away. "I guess he never realized that if I was sealed in someone, he could have me that way too. He fucking realized it once he had us though."

"And he killed that Zetsu aloe thing because of it?" Kurama nodded with a snicker. "So who were Tobi, the mad scientist, and the crazy assistant? You might as well tell me since we're going to seal off most of the memories anyway."

Sighing heavily Kurama scooted to the edge of the couch cushion. "Orochimaru was the mad scientist. Kabuto Yakushi was the assistant. Tobi...was Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi went still, staring at Kurama in disbelief. "O-obito...is...alive?"

"Madara got ahold of him, used Hashirama's cells to fix him." Kurama sighed. "He set up Rin's death so Obito would see it and get him on his side. It worked. He drove the guy insane."

"Was Obito the guard for you? The one forced to do sexual activities with Naruto?" Kurama nodded. "So the two that went to rescue you guys... It wasn't Shikamaru and Gaara?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto, actually." Kurama chuckled at the shocked expression on Kakashi face. Well..in his eye. "They followed Naruto, thinking him the savior of the world. They still do."

"They...came back too? Did...did Obito?" Kakashi hesitantly asked.

"Yep! You know those three weirdo brothers who randomly showing up? Yeah, that's them.. under a damn good henge seal created by Naruto." He watched Kakashi stand up suddenly.

"Which one was Obito?" Kakashi insisted.

"...Orito..." Kurama rolled his eyes. "So unoriginal. The one with magenta hair. Orochimaru is the Osuka with purple hair, and Kabuto is Kouta with the blue hair."

"I...I want to see him. Where would they be right now?" Kakashi urged Kurama, making the other man stand up. "I know you know."

"...the bar. Or a restaurant with a bar. Like Yakiniku Q." Before he had even finished Kakashi was dragging him out of the house and down the street, turning to go to Yakiniku Q.

"Kakashi we shouldn't do this! If we blow their cover before they can actually be accepted into the village!" Kurama gripped Kakashi's hand and arm tightly, knowing the other wasn't going to let him go.

"I need to see him, Kurama... Just once." Kakashi hurried, breaking into a run as the thought of seeing Obito grew inside of him. "I need to hear his voice. I need this."

Kurama swallowed tightly, no longer fighting Kakashi on it. He knew how badly Kakashi needed this. So instead of gripping the other's hand to make him stop, he gave the jōnin an encouraging squeeze.

They rounded a corner and Kakashi instantly pulled Kurama with him into the BBQ place. He pushed Kurama forward, panting softly. "Where are they...?"

They entered and Kurama felt himself pushed forward. He shivered as the sound of Kakashi's voice almost right in his ear. Licking his lips he looked around and heard Obito cry out, seeing him fall out of a booth. He pointed at the flailing weirdo with magenta hair.

"Whhhhhhy Kouta!!" Obito cried, trying to grab onto the table to get himself back up but Kabuto kept shoving him down with his foot.

"You stupid drunk!" Kabuto grumbled, shoving his foot against Obito. "You don't grope people in public!"

Orochimaru was just laughing, nearly melting out of his side of the booth. "Come now Kouta.. Don't be so prudish. It was just a friendly little dick grope!" He wheezed as he laughed, holding up his sake glass with a bow of his head. "Least someone's getting some action. I'm pretty sure my dick is about to fall off from lack of use." He mourned his nonexistent sex life, staring at his groin as if he was apologizing to his groin.

Kurama shook his head, glancing at Kakashi. "You asked for this." Kakashi stared over Kurama's head in disbelief. That was Obito? He nudged Kurama forward. The redhead sighed and moved up to the idiots. "Hey Orito, Osuka, Kouta... I see your back here...drinking...again."

Kabuto looked up, pointing at his cup of green tea. "Tea." Shocking orange eyes shifted to Kakashi, then back to Kurama with a lifted brow.

"Eh heh..." Kurama shifted nervously. "Uhm... everyone.. this is Kakashi, Naruto's adoptive older brother."

Obito looked up from the floor, a foot still firmly placed on his chest. "...bakashi..." He whispered, pointing accusingly at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi stared at the drunken man on the floor that looked like a 16-year-old with wild features. Orochimaru looked up, seemingly sobering up rather fast. "Kurama." His deep, gravelly voice cutting through the supposed drunken relaxation in the booth like Kusanagi through someone's throat.

Kurama flinched, giving an innocent look to the Snake Sannin. "Hey Osuka..."

"Mm.." Green eyes narrowed. "Orito, take us all home."

Obito hopped up, yanking Kakashi and Kurama into the booth and before either of them hit the booth benches they were in Orochimaru's zen garden. Kabuto landed on his ass with a yelp. Orochimaru landed smoothly, walking off to one of his meditation stones a couple of feet away. Obito was laying on Kurama's back, nuzzling his hair.

"You smell so damn good Kura-kun." Obito nuzzled him more. "Maybe it's the mokuton in me... but you smell like a forest." He huffed the redhead.

Kurama stood there awkwardly, "Obito... get off me and say hey to Bakashi."

Orochimaru and Kabuto dropped their henge's. Kakashi stared at them in shock. Their looks were slightly different than he remembered. Orochimaru's hair was as long as ever, but he had it up in a ponytail similar to Inoichi's. Kabuto's hair was cut into a shaggy cut much like Tobirama's. Obito was still in his henge.

"Obito!" Orochimaru hissed, grabbing the drunken Uchiha off Kurama. "Drop the henge."

Obito froze, looking down at Orochimaru, then at Kakashi. "No..." He looked down, turning his back to Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned, stepping forward. "Obito... please..."

Closing his eyes Obito sighed, the henge dropping. His head was lowered and his back still to Kakashi. His short spiky hair the same as Kakashi remembered. Orochimaru stepped away from Obito, nodding to Kakashi while walking over to Kurama to speak with him quietly.

Kakashi slowly walked forward, moving around Obito until he was in front of him. He tilted his head, "Obito...it really is you..." He breathed in amazement.

Obito's head jerked up a little, two black eyes staring into Kakashi's one grey eye. He swallowed and shifted, looking away. "Yeah...it's me..."

Kakashi sucked in a breath, hearing the older version of the voice he'd missed for so long. "Obito..." Seconds ticked by until Kakashi hugged his long dead friend tightly. "You're alive!" He moaned in relief and shock.

Jerking back Obito's eyes widened, grabbed into a tight hug. He went rigid and lifted his shoulders. Hesitantly he brought his arms up to hug Kakashi back, resting his head against his friend's. "I'm sorry I never came back... I wanted to... at first..." His voice quivered and he sniffled.

"No.. it's okay... Kurama explained everything to me." Kakashi tightened the hold, his arms almost shaking from the strength put into it.

Orochimaru cuff Kurama upside the head. "Everything?" He hissed.

Kurama yelped, rubbing his head. "Yes, everything." He grumbled. "He figured it out when I was yelling at Naruto in the streets about Sasuke."

"...why?" Orochimaru hesitated, looking at Kurama warily.

"You know why." His jaw clenched, the muscles twitching.

"Fuck." Orochimaru deflated, pressing a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. "He's with Sasuke again..."

"What the shit!?" Yelled Kabuto. "How the FUCK did that happen!?"

Kakashi had finally let Obito go, but staying right next to him, practically on him. "Sasuke asked him out for his birthday. He said yes. Sasuke kissed him in front of everyone too."

Orochimaru growled, sneering as he turned away, stalking off to his stones again. Kabuto sighed, frowning after his mentor. "Great... so we get to look forward to Naruto suffering more at the hands of that blasted Uchiha."

Kurama watched Orochimaru. "You guys...were with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke when were taken, right?"

Orochimaru looked up. "Yes."

"So you know...how we were taken, right?" Kurama looked between Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Yes." They both said.

"Was it Sasuke?" He growled the words out.

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked each other, then at Kurama. They slowly nodded. Kurama fucking lost it. Which was nothing new? He roared in rage and slammed his fist into a large meditation stone, cracking it then it imploded.

"WHY!? WHY DID HE DO IT!?" He scowled, snarling as his eyes bled purple. "Tell me why!"

Kabuto backed up, not even close to being able to handle Kurama on his best day. Orochimaru stood up, moving over to the furious kyūbi. "For the same reason, he came to me. Power. Madara promised him the end of the war and that the treaty would only happen if Sasuke was Hokage." Orochimaru sighed. "You guys were gone for eight and a half months." Kurama twitched, they had guessed five or six, not eight and a half.

"The war ended soon after you disappeared. Sasuke became Hokage after he killed Shikamaru and Gaara, the only two opposing the treaty and deal." Orochimaru sighed. "We were all going to rescue you, but Shikamaru and Gaara sacrificed themselves so Kabuto and I could get away."

Orochimaru looked down at his hands. "We had gotten to the mountain base and could tell where you guys were. We just had to get into contact with Obito so he could get us inside and we could save all three of you. We knew if we got you and Naruto out...everything could get fixed. Or...cleaned up a little bit."

"And while you guys were breaking in... Naruto and I activated the space-time jutsu." Kurama nodded, his voice scarily calm. He closed his eyes and sighed, sinking to sit on the ground. "Have guys heard about Madara at all?"

"No." Obito stepped forward. "The Akatsuki and I have been keeping an ear out for specific things. Well, Nagato and Konan have been keeping an ear out. Kisame...he may have to be killed no matter what. He was devout to the plan and goal." He shook his head. "Sasori could be swayed, we made need Chiyo for it or Naruto. Itachi...I could handle him, or maybe Orochimaru and I could. I would ask you, Kurama, but he's got Sharingan and I would hate for him to use it on you." He frowned, looking down.

"Deidara...may have to be killed too. He's too insane and unpredictably predictable. Hidan could probably be swayed easily, same with Kakuzu. Kakuzu follows the money, Hidan follows Kakuzu...sort of. " He chuckled some. "Hidan just needs the right person to have control over him. Otherwise, he's a mass murderer on the loose. Actually..." He held up a finger then warped away.

Everyone stood there staring blankly at the spot Obito had been in. Then he warped back into existence with Nagato. Nagato was standing on his own two feet, looking healthier than anyone had ever seen him.

Nagato smiled slightly and bowed to everyone. "Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san." He nodded his head to them. He looked at Kurama and Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with you two... But let me guess." he glanced at Obito who smiled. "Kurama..." Nagato pointed at the redhead. "You're the kyūbi." he bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet you in person." Kurama gawked at him, completely speechless. Nagato turned, looking over Kakashi. "You have to be the great Copynin, Kakashi of the Sharingan." He bowed again in respect.

"You look..." Kurama started, moving closer to the other redhead. "so healthy..."

"Indeed, Kabuto you did amazing work." Orochimaru stepped forward as well, Kurama and him examining the tall Uzumaki. Nagato stood proudly, smiling some at the reception he's received, knowing the full story of what would have come to pass.

Nagato looked a lot like he did when he'd been resurrected during the war. The only difference was he had the chakra rods in his body much like Yahiko's body had. Not the giant spears from his back. He had altered everything so that he could still use his six paths, but he didn't have to completely sacrifice himself. Especially once Obito explained the Rinnegan, Zetsu, and Madara to him.

"Naga-kun, do you have any info on the rest of the members and where they stand at this point? I know it's only been a couple of months..." Obito smiled, urging the other.

Nagato sighed, shrugging some. "Konan has been on board since you lodged some sense into my mind." He looked at Kurama and Kakashi, fascinated by them. "Hidan seems to be...slowly converting on his own. Kisame is still on course for the original plan and doesn't seem receptive."

Obito nodded. "What about Sasori or Deidara?"

"Well, Sasori could likely be swayed seeing as he doesn't really have a mission of his own and is in the Akatsuki for reasons I truly do not know. Perhaps because he has nowhere else to belong?" Nagato suggested with a tilt of his head.

"Possibly, I always wondered where he was in the group. I know why I had you recruit him, but I was shocked by him agreeing." Obito shrugged. "He had no set plans and he didn't particularly agree with our plan. He was very apathetic to a lot of things."

"Deidara is pointless to convert. He's too destructive. We cannot trust him. Kakuzu follows the money. So if we convince him that the Akatsuki will stay as a mercenary for hire group, he'd likely not give two shits what we do. As long as he can collect bounties and not be hunted as a missing-nin." Nagato tilted his head side to side in thought. "And while Hidan seems to be converting himself, he still an avid Jashinist. Which could be a problem, since he sacrifices innocents. But perhaps we could direct that to missing-nin or assassinations..."

Kakashi spoke up then. "So we kill Kisame and Deidara." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Our biggest concern is Zetsu and Madara, they have different goals but still on a catastrophic scale."

Nagato nodded. "Admittedly, Kisame will not be easy. Deidara is easy if there's enough of us and at least one of us uses lightning as it'll neutralize his explosives made of clay." He sighed. "Another issue is Itachi. While he's no threat to the change in plans, seeing as he is fiercely loyal to Konoha and is only with us to spy on us and keep an eye on Tobi. " He snickered, looking at Obito. "I'm going to miss the Tobi personality by the way. You were so adorable."

Obito blushed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Shhh! No one needs to know about that!"

"Just get him drunk off his ass, he behaves like Tobi then." Snorted Kurama.

Nagato laughed, grinning. "I'll keep that in mind. Itachi...could be changed upon knowing Tobi is Obito and those two have a long talk. Maybe even go as far as to let him know what would have happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, it's settled then. I plan on becoming a hunter-nin in Konoha. It'll give the opportunity to go after Kisame and Deidara. As well as look for Madara, and gather intel." Kurama sighed, rubbing a shoulder. "I have a feeling Naruto's going to change his direction of becoming Hokage and go into Anbu or hunter-nin once he graduates. I know he doesn't want to 'waste time' with any of the old things he did the first time."

"Ah! Before I forget, have you made contact with Jiraiya yet? And what about you Orochimaru? Have you spoke to Tsunade yet?" Kurama turned to look at both Nagato and Orochimaru.

"I've...sent out some rumors that a Nagato Uzumaki is alive and looking for his old sensei." Nagato smiled some. "I also have Yahiko being spotted in different areas to spread rumors of him as well. I'm hoping Jiraiya will come to me. Or send me a message to meet. Because I have no idea where he is, I just know he's spying on the Akatsuki." Kurama nodded, then looked at Orochimaru fully.

"I've sent Kabuto to places she's been seen." The Snake Sannin looked at Kabuto.

"All I've been able to do is follow her trail. We may have to wait until we know exactly where she'll be in Tanzaku-gai." Answered Kabuto as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, rocking on the balls of his feet with a shrug.

Kakashi nodded. "So we are going to Jiraiya get ahold of Naruto again? And what are we going to do about Hiruzen? I have to agree with Kurama, he's a big problem. Not like Danzō, but in a different way. His willingness to let things slide or not act is troubling and will cause issues."

Kurama sighed. "Well... I might let Jiraiya get close to Naruto. He was the first real, solid, bond Naruto ever had. I would hate to deny him his Godfather, again. But I don't think we should let him go alone with Jiraiya for three years. If that sort of trip becomes necessary again, I'll go with them."

"I would have to approve the trip as well, seeing as I am officially his legal guardian now." Muttered Kakashi, tilting his chin down in thought.

"About fucking time." Snarked Obito, which got him an elbow in the side by Kakashi. He laughed. "Hey! I'm just saying... took you forever to step up! And you never did the first time around. Ya jerk." he stuck his tongue out and dodge a punch, hiding behind Orochimaru.

"Chicken, hiding behind a Sannin..." Kakashi narrowed his eye at his friend, the amusement clear in his voice.

Obito scoffed, warping out of existence only to pop behind Kakashi and knee him right in the ass before warping away again and warping into existence with his arms around Kurama, nuzzling his hair again.

Kakashi yelped loudly, hopping around as he held his ass. "The hell Obito!?"

Kurama sweatdropped. "Back again, I see?" Obito made little content 'mm's'.

"That's payback for what ya did to Naruto during the bell test, and later on in life." Obito snarked.

Kurama shifted in Obito overly cuddly hug. "Kakashi, it's time we go back. I have to finish the memory seal and activate it before too much time passes." Obito whined. "You have to take us, Obito, you can keep snuggling." Obito cooed happily, Kurama rolled his eyes. "See Nagato? Just get him drunk."

"So I see." Chortled Nagato, "I am going to stay here for a while longer. Speak with Orochimaru and Kabuto more. Take care Kurama-san, Kakashi-san." He bowed again before moving over to one of the meditation stones, smiling happily at it before climbing onto it and sitting in the lotus style.

Kakashi and Kurama nodded their heads back in a bow to Nagato. Then Kakashi latched onto Obito. "Well, hurry up crybaby."

"I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" Obito protested, grunting when Kakashi clung to him. He put on the henge and smirked. He warped them, dropping Kakashi into a river before warping him and Kurama to the bank of said river. Obito laughed, pointing at his now drenched friend.

Kakashi spluttered as he as he splashed into the fall-cool river. Clawing his way out of the cold water. "OBITO!" He scolded his long-lost friend.

Obito tilted his head in true Tobi fashion. Giggling he wiggled his fingers, kissed Kurama on the cheek and warped away.

Kurama just stood there, sighing. "Come on Kakashi, quit fucking around."

"It was his fault!" Kakashi whined, flopping onto Kurama.

"OI! You're all wet! Get offa me!" He shrugged the other off, pushing at him. "LEGGO! KAKASHI!!!" He whined, kicking at him. "You're getting me all wet!!!"

"Oh really?" Kakashi nuzzled Kurama's ear, murmuring low. "Maybe we should take your wet clothes off."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you...flirting with me?" He looked up at Kakashi.

"Eh? Uh... no, no... Of course not. Just..messing around." He backed off instantly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"...come on, let's get this over with." Sighed Kurama, heading back to Kakashi's place that with about 15 minutes away.

Kakashi followed him, staring at his back in thought. "So what did we decide on me remembering?"

"Me, that I divulged what was going on, but that you distinctly remember agreeing to having it all locked away until absolutely necessary. You'll remember time-travel being involved, but that you actively do not want to remember until Naruto is sixteen."

"Right..." Kakashi caught up to Kurama and looked at him. "Kurama..."

"No. You swore you wouldn't bring them up. I'm talking about my sex life with you or my romantic life." Kurama clenched his jaw, glancing at Kakashi.

"I know... I just..." Kakashi sighed, looking down. "Nevermind. It's nothing. Not important." Kurama eyed him suspiciously before looking forward again.

*

Nearly a month passed with Naruto staying at Sasuke's place. They went to school together, sat together, ate lunch together, and went home together afterward. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone near him during that time. Stating Naruto was in no condition to be interacting with people who would question his decisions. Kiba and Shikamaru were pissed, to say the least. Kakashi would show up after school to pick him up, but Shikamaru would be there to tell him they left early.

The next class Shikamaru caught Naruto in the restroom. "Naruto...please talk to me..." His voice was soft, hesitant.

Naruto shifted, looking down. "What's left to say, Shika...?"

"What's left to say? Naruto... we...care about you, deeply." Shikamaru stepped closer to Naruto. "The relationship might be fine now...but what about later? You've been dodging us for a month, Naruto! Why? Don't we mean anything to anymore?"

Naruto flinched, backing away from Shikamaru. "That's... You're both still precious to me. But... knowing how you both feel... I don't... I don't want to cause you pain by hanging out with you guys, knowing... I'll never say yes. And why do you question whether my relationship will work out? Of course, it will! Sasuke cares about me!"

Stepping forward he gently rubbed his hands along Naruto's biceps. "Please just listen to me, Naruto... I'm not attacking you or your decisions." His voice was still calm. "I'm sure Sasuke does care about you, in his own way. But he's stopping everyone from getting close to you. Haven't you noticed how it's been only you and him for the past month? He's even kept you from Kakashi-san and Kurama-san."

Naruto lifted his shoulder, ducking his head. "It's...it's not like that... He's protecting me. He doesn't want anyone to hurt me..."

The restroom door slammed open and in came Sasuke. His jaw clenched. "Get your hands off him, Nara." He pulled Naruto from Shikamaru, putting him behind himself. "You're stalking him in the restroom now?" He sneered.

Shikamaru growled when Naruto was pulled from his gentle grasp, forced beyond Sasuke. He glared at Sasuke. "You're controlling every aspect of his life. He has a family now! Let him go home!"

"He's free to go home whenever he wants." Sasuke bit out sharply.

"Go home, Naruto... Kakashi filed the adoption papers. Your family now, both on paper and two each other." Shikamaru urged, stepping forward but stopping when Sasuke stood in front of Naruto more. "He misses you, he's not mad... He just misses you."

Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder at Shikamaru. "Re-really...?" He bit his lip, nudging around Sasuke, the other holding him back a little.

"He's been showing up to walk home with you every day for the past month. Every. Day."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, whispering. "I think I'll go home today..."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he nodded. "Alright." He put his arms around the blond's waist, kissing him softly. "I'm going to miss you..."

Shikamaru watched the exchange, his eyes narrowing at Sasuke manipulating Naruto by saying he'd miss him. This guy was a snake.

Returning the kiss Naruto leaned into the Uchiha, murmuring softly. "Come with me... Stay the night at my place."

"I thought you'd never ask." Sasuke smiled, kissing him again.

This was nauseating to watch. Shikamaru swallowed harshly. "I'm glad you're gonna go home..." He looked away, moving to leave the restroom.

"Ah... Shikamaru... Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke tightened his arms around the blond possessively.

"Kiba as well?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

"Uhn! Kiba as well." Naruto slipped from Sasuke, giving Shikamaru a hug.

Sasuke stepped forward, following Naruto as he hugged Shikamaru. Shikamaru happily returned the hug, keeping the other in his embrace. "He'll be so happy to hear that. I'm happy too."

A bright smile lit up Naruto's expression. "Yay! I'm looking forward to it."

He tugged away from the other by Sasuke. "Let's head back to class and finish our lunches..."

"Right right..." He smiled at Shikamaru. "See you in class." He was pulled from the bathroom, his hand in Sasuke's tight hold.

Shikamaru watched them leave, his stomach feeling like a tar pit. "Something's seriously wrong with that guy... I feel it in my bones."

Kiba came out of a toilet stall. "Definitely. He's super possessive. I didn't even have to see him to know it. He wreaks of it. Possessiveness, sickness... He's all sorts of off. Should we tell Kurama and Kakashi again?"

"Soon... Kurama has his test today. It's gonna decide whether or not he gets to be a Konoha Shinobi and what rank he'll get." He glanced at Kiba.

"Mm..right..forgot about that." Kiba sighed, pushing his hood from his head, Akamaru inside the front of the hoodie. "Least you got him to go home, even if that weirdo is going with him."

The Nara nodded. "Kakashi will be there too. And he's far from stupid." The duo left the bathroom, heading back to class.

As they walked in they had the unfortunate experience of watching Sasuke kissing Naruto deeply. He had the blond's head in his hands, Naruto was sitting in his chair, Sasuke was standing, leaned over and pressing the firm kiss to Naruto's lips. The kiss even looked possessive and claiming.

They looked at each other, the sadness clearly evident in their expressions, even Akamaru whimpered as they went to their desk. They missed him sitting between them, being with them. They hate that Sasuke got Naruto's first kiss and not one of them.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, bringing out a soft moan from Naruto, black eyes opening and looking right at Kiba and Shikamaru with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, curling his fingers into Naruto's hair and pulling just hard enough to get a mewl of a pleasure. Kiba glared at Sasuke, Shikamaru looked irritated and ready to choke Sasuke with his shadows.

Iruka came in then and stood shocked, staring at Sasuke's back. "This is a classroom Sasuke Uchiha. That will be detention for you." he moved to his desk, sitting down.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Iruka with a glare. "Forgive me Umino-sensei." He growled a little, sitting down next to Naruto. Looking at Naruto he caressed his cheek. "Will you wait for me before heading home?"

Naruto blushed brightly, looking down when he felt Iruka's eyes on him. He leaned into Sasuke's caressing hand and smiled with a nod. "Uhn..." He kissed Sasuke's palm, staring at him with more devotion and loyalty than any normal 12-year-old should.

The rest of the class filed in from their lunch and playing outside. Sakura immediately went Sasuke's desk and looked at Naruto. "Can I sit there?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl and nodded. Then they looked back at each other talking quietly. Sakura stared at them. "I mean where you're sitting Naruto."

They looked back at her and Naruto blinked. He should have been used to this. She did this to him all the time the first time around. He shifted, watching her get angry. He started to stand up, her face instantly brightening, then he was yanked back into his chair by Sasuke.

"He stays right where he is. There is an open chair right next to him." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, then looked at Naruto. Her green stare turning to one of hatred. She sat in the open seat next to Naruto, her eyes burning holes into the side of his head. It was all that idiot's fault. He tricked Sasuke somehow. There was no way Sasuke was gay and there was no way he'd ever waste his time on Naruto. The dead last of the class and clearly very troubled and unstable. Sasuke deserved someone stable, pretty, someone, who'd cater to him, and give him a family. Someone like Sakura.

Naruto fidgeted in his chair for the rest of class. His ADHD completely wild at the moment due to Sasuke caressing his thigh and squeezing it near the groove of his groin now and then. And then there was Sakura glaring at him like he was scum, less than the shit under her shoe. The leg not being teased by Sasuke was bouncing from his anxiety. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek and bottom lip, he tasted blood on several occasions but just swallowed it, chewing more. It was happening enough that the areas where his lips met began to turn red, either with fresh blood or being stained by it.

Finally, class let out and Naruto was up and moving for the door. "Naruto..." He spun around, looking wild-eyed at Sasuke. "I'll be out as soon as my detention is over." Sasuke gave him a small smile. Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly left the building.

Sucking in lungfuls of cool autumn air he closed his eyes. His hands trembling and legs feeling weak. Shikamaru and Kiba followed him out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing that it was Kiba who spoke. He smiled a little weakly and nodded. Kiba moved to him, giving him a warm hug, Akamaru licked his cheek and he laughed anxiously.

Shikamaru came around his otherwise, joining in the hug and covering Naruto's bare side. "It's okay, slow deep breaths." He murmured softly, breathing in slowly, letting it out just as slow. Kiba mimicked him, the two of them breathing in sync to get Naruto to slow his hitched, panicked breaths.

Slowly, over a span of several minutes, they got him to calm down and breathe normally. "There..." Shikamaru soothed, kissing the side of Naruto's head.

Kiba did the same on the other side. "You did great." They slowly let go of him, turning to see Kakashi walking up, then noticing Naruto and hurrying to him.

Kakashi wrapped Naruto in a tight hug, exhaling a breath of relief as soon as the boy was in his arms. "I've missed you so much otōto..." He pressed his masked face into the other's shaggy blond locks.

With a soft gasp, Naruto clung back to Kakashi, pressing his face into the man's flak jacket, breathing in the scent he'd grown so used over the years. "I missed you too, Aniki..." He barely squeaked out the words, trying not to cry. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Kakashi this past month.

Kakashi closed his eye, tightening his arms around the other. "Will you come home today?"

"Uhn..." He nodded, smiling up at Kakashi when the other moved his head to look down at him.

A clothed covered mouth kissed Naruto's head. "Will you watch me testing Kurama as well?" He tilted his head with an eye-smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, Aniki." He trilled happily, smiling up at his adoptive brother.

"Excellent! Then we should get going." Kakashi rested his arm on Naruto's shoulders, steering him towards the arena.

Naruto blinked as they started to walk, looked over his shoulder. "But...Sasuke..." Shikamaru and Kiba were right there with Naruto, urging him away from the academy.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Is he still in the building?"

"He has detention." A smirking Kiba said.

"And why does he have detention?" Inquired Kakashi with a raised brow.

"For basically making out with Naruto in the classroom as people were coming back for lunch." Explained Shikamaru in detail.

Kakashi immediately forced Naruto to walk, walking quickly towards the arena. "You know better Naruto. That was very disrespectful to Iruka."

Naruto cringed and sighed. "I know... but... he was insistent on kissing me... and I couldn't...deny...him..."

"You need to learn how to say no to him, Naruto. You cannot let him take advantage of you like that." Kakashi frowned, looking down at Naruto. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do something for him or with him when you don't actually want to. I think you should discuss with Inoichi in your next session."

"Uhn...I will Kashi-nii..." He sighed, lowering his head and leaning against Kakashi some as they walked.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, moving to walk next to him and whispering quietly to him. "We should talk to Inoichi about our concerns and stuff." Kiba nodded in agreement, then they hurried to catch up with the speed-walking brothers.

The small group entered the arena, Hiruzen, Tenzō, Genma, Raidō, the council, and Danzō all waiting with Kurama. Kurama appeared very uncomfortable, considering he was completely alone with Danzō off to the side. The way the man was eyeing the redhead was unsettling, but someone seemed to notice except Kakashi, Tenzō, Genma, Raidō, and Naruto. Kurama and Naruto made eye contact as the blond and his group got closer.

_ "Hey kit... I haven't seen you since... that night. I'm sorry for slapping you." _

_ "It's okay Kurama... I know you were frustrated with me." _

_ "Has he been treating you okay?" _

_ "Yeah. He likes kissing a lot though... It's exhausting. My lips are chapped half the time or swollen." _

Kurama rolled his eyes.  _ "Don't complain about getting physical affection." _

_ "Have Tenzō and Genma finally stopped chasing you?" _

_ "Fuck no. They're worse than ever. I just...I get so nauseated when they touch me. I never used to... I actually had to run to the bathroom this morning when Tenzō kissed my neck. I vomited..."  _

_ "Holy Sage Kurama... what the fuck?" _

_ "Do you think it's cause of Madara...? Have I finally lost my shit?" _

_ "I don't know.. Try kissing Kakashi?" _

_ "KIT!" _

_ "Hehehe whaaaat?" _ Naruto looked at Kurama innocently.

Kurama sulked at Naruto.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Hiruzen looked at Kurama and then Kakashi. They both nodded. "Then we will be in the Kage viewing box." He ushered everyone up the stairs to the balcony-like platform where he and another kage may sit.

Genma stayed down with Kurama and Kakashi. "I'm gonna be the proctor for this." He winked at Kurama. "Kick his ass beautiful."

Kurama rolled his eyes with a sigh, though he did blush a bit. Kakashi grunted, narrowing his eye at Genma. Then they put the standard dueling space between them and then assumed their preferred fighting stances after bowing respectfully to each other.

Genma looked at them both. "Ready?" They nodded. "BEGIN!" He shunshinned to the Kage Box.

\------

A/N: The big test fight will be in the next chapter. I just felt like being a jackass and cliffhanging you all. You can thank my exhaustion. (Ξ｀｡´Ξ)

Good night. My ass it hitting the rack. Hit the kudos. Leave a comment. (^з^)-☆Chu!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING - NON-CON/FORCED
> 
> Seriously, please listen to the warning. If you're not into ANY kind of non-con or forced sexual intimacy, do not read this chapter. Sasuke gets pretty brutal with Naruto.
> 
> This chapter gave me some issue. Mainly the first part. I don't know why that fight was so hard to write, but it was. So if it sucks balls, I am terribly sorry. I rewrote it several times and it never got better. So...that's what we're stuck with.
> 
> I'm very tired still. I'm just fucking exhausted. I feel so drained. And I know it's not from writing. I've been forgetting to take my own meds. So my depression is starting to seep back in, thus making me tired. But have no fear! I've set up reminders so that I remember to take it again.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The moment Genma started the spar and shunshinned Kakashi and Kurama ran at each other full speed. They clashed with claws and kunai, darting around the arena trying to lay a hit on one another with either a kunai or clawed nails. It went on for several minutes before they jumped away from each other.

They stared at each other, Kurama tilted his head. "You're gonna want to use that eye of yours." He held up his right hand, a marble size black ball forming in the air of above his palm. His index finger curled towards his palm, lifting the tiny ball into the air just above the sharp point of his nail. He smirked and flicked it at the spot between Kakashi's feet. It sounded like a gunshot, the minuscule bijūdama like a bullet as it hit the ground.

Kakashi lept from where he had been standing, uncovering his Sharingan. The bijūdama hit the ground leaving a tiny hole in its place before a 20 foot wide and deep crater formed, a massive concussive boom bouncing off the walls of the arena as a bright flash filled the area.

Kurama spun around as the dust settled, coming face to face with Kakashi. He hesitated, staring at the lazily spinning Sharingan. Swallowing thickly he felt something tug at the back of his mind like he'd seen a Sharingan recently. Panic filled him and he charged forward, slamming into Kakashi and they hit the dirt with a scuffle. Kurama swiped at Kakashi's face with his hand and a log took the jōnin's place.

"Seriously? A substitution?" Kurama snarled, clawing the log in half cleanly. He looked around, searching for Kakashi with a growl.

A thick mist rolled over the area, Kurama growled. "Come on! Really!? Fine!" He stretched his hands out, flexing his arms before crouching low, the tips of his nails touching the dirt, he closed his eyes, slowly inhaling and expanding his lungs to their before releasing a loud, deafening roar. The shockwave from the roar cracked the walls and forcefully pushed the mist ninjutsu out of the arena and slammed Kakashi into a wall.

Seeing Kakashi slumping to the ground he darted forward, weaving through debris from the shockwave. Kakashi shot up, flying through hand signs, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A massive fireball flew right at Kurama.

Red eyes widened as he ducked, sliding under the giant ball of fire, as he came up on the other side Kakashi slammed a nasty kick to Kurama's stomach, sending him back and straight into the ball of flames.

The fire jutsu disappeared like it was sucked into something or absorbed. Kurama stood in the center of where the blast hit. "I hadn't been sure that fire would hurt or not." He looked at his claws, watching them sizzle a little. "Apparently I absorb it right up." He licked his lips. "Thank you for that pick me up." He grinned, sliding into a fighting position on all fours.

Kakashi stood there wide-eyed. "I should've known." Then his eyes narrowed, Kurama still appeared fully human aside from his few fox-like characteristics. Meaning Kakashi wasn't pushing Kurama at all. That was incredibly frustrating for him.

A sly grin slid over Kurama's mouth, he purred. "Come on Kashi-kun... Come and get me." His ass swayed a little in the air, mimicking what his tails would be doing if they were out.

One Sharingan eye and one grey eye watched that perky ass wiggle in the air and felt his throat and mouth go dry. The taunt didn't help matters at all. Kakashi sprang forward, charging right at Kurama. The fox grinned wider and darted forward, staying low as he dug his claws into the torn earth, pole-vaulting himself forward at Kakashi.

They slammed together again, but this Kurama landed on top, pinning the silver-haired man to the ground. Slitted red eyes looked down into Kakashi's grey and red, his thighs squeezing the other man's hips firmly. Dipping lower he pressed his body along the jōnin's until their upper bodies were aligned.

He purred low, brushing his lips over a masked cheek. "Genma's sparred with me more viciously than this. Even stabbed with senbon, several times." His nose brushed along Kakashi's jaw. "Stop going easy on me and attack me, mister big time copynin." Kurama's lidded red eyes lifting to look back into Kakashi's.

Kakashi laid there, staring up at Kurama with a slight shudder, his head rolling back against the ground as he felt that slender, muscled body slid against his. He swallowed back a groan, he needed to get laid. It'd been too long if the fight and this were turning him on. He growled, his hands yanking outwards from his sides.

Ninja wire tightened around Kurama, forcing him to lay flush on Kakashi, arms pinned to his sides. "I think you underestimate me." He smirked, Kurama able to see it beneath mask due to how close their faces were.

Squirming against the wires he growled, any time he moved they only tightened. He felt the thin wires slice into his skin some and he snarled. "Sneaky ninja."

Kakashi chuckled, curling his fingers into his palms, tightening the wires more, pressing Kurama down onto him until it was almost painful. Kurama let out a soft moan that made Kakashi's skin tingle with heat.

"You know... we're supposed to be fighting... This is my placement test." Kurama stretched his body against Kakashi's, his knees digging into the ground. "I have a feeling you like bondage." He turned his head, staring across the ground, unable to lift it up. "Tenzō's dominant and controlling, Genma's kinky as all hell with some interesting fetishes, and you...you're into bondage. Are any Shinobi normal? Or do you all use sex to let go and get out your frustrations and shit?" He turned to look up at Kakashi again, his chin pressing to the other's sternum. "I mean you kill, fight, and all that. So why take it to the bedroom too?"

Kakashi stared at him, his breathing getting a little hitched. "Have you fucked both of them? Been fucking them?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I only slept with Tenzō that one night..." He closed his eyes, growling low. When his eyes opened again they were bright purple, his whiskers getting thicker and welting on his face, raising them slightly. "Let me go, Kakashi." His canines lengthed, claws growing sharper and bigger. The wires tightened, slicing into his skin more. He hissed, his skin sizzling to heal even as the wires cut in deeper.

"Stop moving! Are you insane!?" He released the wires, staring in horror at how deeply the fox forced them to slice into him. He could see muscle, pretty sure he saw a tendon. Oh god, that is definitely bone... He knew he'd said too much when he bit back at the jabs to shinobi and their less than vanilla bed tendencies. Most shinobi we're gentle lovers, they weren't civilians, they were fucked up.

Growls and snarls left the writhing form on the ground, fox ears growing from Kurama's head, his human ears disappearing, a fox tail swishing out from the base of his spine. Kurama arched off the ground with a roar. He'd tried to fight his anger, the memories, the emotions, the vileness he felt being pressed to Kakashi, the sickness brewing in his gut. It all won out in the end.

Kurama flipped over, growling threateningly at Kakashi, his body healing itself easily now. His tail flicked in irritation. "Run." Was all the warning he gave Kakashi before storming at him with a roar of pure fury. Even with his Sharingan Kakashi didn't stand a chance. He quickly pulled himself up and took off as fast as his body would carry him. Even shunshinning ahead to get away.

When he did, he turned, flying through more hand signs. "Doton: Tajū Doryūheki!!" Multiple earth walls sprang up in front of him and around Kurama. Kakashi took a breath and seeing the opportunity the jutsu had given him, he disappeared from sight.

Kurama slid up to a wall and growled at it. Raising a clawed hand he swiped at the walls in front of him. A tornado formed from the massive power Kurama put into his swipe. The tornado tore through the walls and kept going until it met the wall and dissipated just as Kurma intended, having not made it massive, aiming for it to meet the arena wall and fade away.

Tilting his nose to the air he inhaled deeply and smirked, forcing chakra into his legs he leapt into the air nearly 30 feet. Once at the peak of his jump, he shifted the transference of chakra from his legs to his right fist. And with a swan dive, he aimed straight for where Kakashi was hiding in the ground. A loud crunch of earth echoing through the air as the ground broke up apart, exploding upward.

Kakashi was ready as the ground shook and broke way, slamming up with a Gōken punch right into Kurama's chest. The fox flew back, sliding against the ground until he hit the wall with a thud. Kakashi shook his hand out, hitting Kurama head-on like that felt like he punched a mountain.

Groaning Kurama rolled forward and pushed himself up. His hand touching his now very tender and fractured chest. He was already beginning heal the broken bones as he leaned down, his tail flipping up to point at Kakashi, a fiery orange beam leaving the tail and searing the air around it as it flew at Kakashi.

Dark grey and red eyes widened, he dodged to the left, going through hand signs. "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" A bullet-like stream of water shot out, slamming into Kurama's side, disrupting his nine-tail beam. Though when Kakashi glanced at the wall the beam hit and he paled some. There was a hole straight through the fucking thing still smoking.

A drenched Kurama snarled, shaking himself off before shooting forward on all fours, chasing Kakashi down. As he got near he spun around, landing a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's left thigh, knocking him to the side as he twisted in the air, aiming his next hit for Kakashi's chest. It connected, pushing Kakashi back as Kurama flashed behind him, punching him below his left shoulder blade and an inch or so from his spine. The punch threw Kakashi forward, sensing Kurama about to flash in front of him he changed the direction of his body, flipping up into the air and landing behind Kurama, grabbing the fox in a headlock.

Kurama dug his claws into Kakashi's forearm, gripping him painfully as he took a breath and flipped Kakashi over him and onto the jōnin's back. Kakashi landed with a gasp, the wind knocked from him. It didn't stop him though as he put his hands behind his head, using his hands as leverage to vault himself into a standing position. Though just as he touched down he twisted around with a kunai aimed for Kurama's neck. Kurama's claws had punched out in a stroke, both ninja's centimeters from kill shots to each other's throats.

Roars of applause came from the Kage Viewing Box, they didn't move from their positions or shift their gazes from each other, panting heavily from the fight. Genma shunshinned next to them. "Good job guys. You can end the spar now."

Slowly they lowered the hands from each other and bowed. Hiruzen, along with everyone else, arrived out into the arena. "That was quite the show."

Naruto ran up and glomped both of the filthy, muddy, bloody ninja's. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" They laughed, hugging the blond together.

"Thank you, Naru-kun. Kurama was a worthy opponent." Kakashi smiled, pulling his head protector over his eye.

"Eh... I suppose Kakashi was a worthy opponent." The fox ears and tail vanished.

Raidō chuckled. "I don't think anything will impress me like the fight between Naruto and Kurama." Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"That was definitely something." Kiba nodded.

"You're a force to be reckoned with, Kurama." Shikamaru admired the other.

Kurama smiled, ruffled both boys' hair, they whined at him, he chuckled. Hiruzen made eye contact with Kurama and the other bowed in respect.

"Come by my office tomorrow and I will give you your rank and registration number." Hiruzen smiled. "Welcome to Konoha." Everyone cheered. Danzō eyed Kurama needily, something wicked in his eyes. Naruto was pretty sure Danzō was going to try and recruit both of them into Root or just Kurama. But the asshole of a man was definitely going to try it eventually.

"For now, I'd like you both to go for a check-up at the hospital." The Hokage lifted a hand to stop Kurama from saying he didn't need to. "For my own peace of mind." Kurama smiled some and nodded. Hiruzen nodded once before turning to leave with the council and Danzō.

Genma moved to Kurama's side, "Let's go beautiful."

Tenzō lifted a brow on the other side of Kurama. "Let's get you checked out. You too Kakashi." He had stopped calling Kakashi senpai a while back. Still pissed at the man for trying to control him. Seeing as Kurama wouldn't acknowledge or be with either him or Genma at this point.

Raidō helped Kakashi, chuckling. "Those two..." He shook his head, following the other three out of the arena.

Shikamaru and Kiba grinned at Naruto who blushed back at them. "What?"

Shikamaru stepped up. "Let's go get dinner?"

"Just the three of us?" Naruto blinked.

"You bet!" Kiba grinned bigger, slinging an arm around Naruto's shoulders, leading him to the exit of the arena.

Shikamaru joined on the other side, slipping his arm around Naruto's waist. The three of them walking closely together.

*

Sasuke finally made it out of detention an hour and a half later. He scowled, rubbing both his hands because they were cramping painfully. He had figured that Iruka would make him sit there silent, or even write lines. No, not even close. The sadistic bastard put him in the training room and had him throw kunai, senbon, and shuriken non-stop for an hour and a half. Parts of his hands were bleeding from the intense training. His arms felt like mashed potatoes, he couldn't even feel his fingers.

 

_ "Fuck Umino-sensei..." _

_ "I'd rather not. He is cute, but not my type." _

_ "Ew... Madara...no." _

Madara chuckled, then both of them went quiet.  _ "Where is Naruto?" _

_ "...Kakashi probably took him. I shouldn't have expected him to wait for an entire hour and a half for me." _

_ "He should have waited like a good little fox." _

_ "For an entire hour and a half? By himself?" _

_ "Yes. He's yours, he should not disobey." _

_ "So I need to punish him..." _

_ "Yes. Go find him and I'll tell you the many ways to discipline that boy." _

_ "Hn..." _

 

Sasuke set off, feeling for Naruto's chakra. As he made his way through the village his expression darkened more and more. He'd pinpointed Naruto's chakra with Shikamaru's and Kiba's. Their chakra was caressing over Naruto's lovingly, possessively. He wanted to put them in a Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu. What topped off his anger was that he figured out they were eating dinner, together, alone.

Popping his neck as he came up to the restaurant he scowled deeper. He could hear Naruto giggling from outside. Sneering he pushed the door in, instantly looking for the blond. Why were they in a sushi restaurant?! Licking his teeth in irritation he began zeroing in on Naruto's chakra, his spine straightening as he stopped in front of a private dining room.

"Nooo! Kiba!" Naruto mewled cutely in a whine. Sasuke couldn't stop the growl that came from him. "AH! Noooo!" Naruto fell into a fit of giggles and gasps. Both Shikamaru and Kiba could be heard chuckling.

Unable to hold himself back he slammed the door open. Stepping into the now dead quiet room he slammed the door behind him. His eyes narrowed at Naruto. Naruto was squished between Shikamaru and Kiba, their hands on his waist and sides. From the way he'd been giggling, Sasuke could assume they had been tickling him.

"Naruto, come here, now." Sasuke's voice was like acid. Naruto flinched, beginning to squirm from being sandwiched between the other two 12-year-olds.

Shikamaru stopped Naruto, keeping him firmly between them. "He's just hanging out with us, Sasuke. We're treating him to dinner."

Kiba nodded. "We watched Kakashi and Kurama spar for Kurama's rank test." His hands slid around Naruto's waist protectively.

Sasuke scowled. "Then what the fuck is this shit? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like you're eating."

Naruto grimaced, lowering his head. "They were teasing me..."

"Teasing you...how...exactly..." The words were bitten out between clenched teeth, a growl rumbling in Sasuke's chest.

"Let me go guys..." He squirmed, trying to get up and away from the Nara and Inuzuka. They held him tighter and he whimpered. "Please..." Slowly, too slowly for Sasuke's liking, they let him go. Their hands lingering on Naruto's body as the blond stood up.

Sasuke held out his hand for the other boy to take. "Come." Naruto quickly closed the distance, putting his hand in Sasuke's. The Uchiha held it gently, and that terrified Naruto. "We're going home."

Naruto flinched. "I have to go home to Kakashi's..." He felt the hand twitch and he whispered. "Sp-spend the night like... l-like we agreed?"

Sasuke smiled, the expression dark. "Alright." He tugged Naruto close to his side, sending the other boys' a venomous gaze promising extensive amounts of pain. Kiba and Shikamaru returned the look twofold.

The couple left the Nara and Inuzuka back with the leftover sushi in the restaurant. Sasuke walking calmly with Naruto, hand in hand. It was the calm that was scaring Naruto. Madara had been like that. Impossibly calm in his rage. Naruto briefly wondered if all Uchiha were like that. Obito did it too.

The walk was silent, Sasuke gently rubbing his thumb over Naruto's knuckles in circles. "How did Kakashi fair in the test fight?" They saw Kakashi's place in the distance.

"Uhm...pre-pretty good. They got stopped before Kurama could really let loose." Naruto smiled a little, glancing up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for not waiting for you... Kakashi wanted me to see the fight..." He looked ahead again, lowering his head slightly.

"Hn." The typical Sasuke response. Except this one was tense, something promised in it that Naruto couldn't quite figure out. He had a sinking feeling though. He knew this behavior. Adult Sasuke would get like this if Naruto got to close to someone else. He didn't get ignored or openly punished. It was more subtly disguised than that. But who knew what a 12-year-old Sasuke was like.

They stepped into the house, removing their shoes. Sasuke led Naruto to his room, opening the door and nudging him in. "Stay here. I'll be right back." His voice still had an air of calm to it. But the command was absolute.

Sasuke looked around the house, making sure they were alone before letting Madara tap a tiny seal on the front door knob. It would send a sort of ping to his chakra, letting him know someone was coming into the house. Stepping back from the door he turned, heading back to the room.

When Sasuke moved into the room Naruto was sitting on his bed. Sasuke walked up to him, tilting the other's head up to look at him. A gentle smile graced his features as a loud smack rang through the silent room. Naruto yelped, slamming sideways onto his bed from the force of the backhand.

Cupping his cheek his eyes welled up with tears. He whimpered, curling into himself slightly. His cheek bruised almost instantly. With another small cry, his hands gripped at the hand in his hair yanking him up and shoving him to his knees.

Sasuke leaned down by his ear. "Make right what you did wrong." He released the hair of the other, straightening up.

Naruto was trembling by the time Sasuke murmured in his ear. He flinched when he was let go and lowered his head. What did Sasuke expect him to do? Never hang out with Kiba and Shika again? Or always wait for him? Both?

A thick swallow was forced down as Naruto risked looking up. "What...what do you want me to do...?" His voice was weak and shaky.

"Make me feel better, Naruto." Sasuke lifted a thin black brow. "You know how to make me feel good, don't you?" He tilted his head. "I feel so shitty now."

Naruto bit his lip, his brow creasing. Make him feel good? On his kne-... His eyes widened and looked up at Sasuke in shock. He couldn't possibly mean... That sickening Uchiha smirk took form on Sasuke's face and Naruto felt his stomach drop out his ass. Kissing was one thing, holding hands was fine too, even cuddling. But...THAT? Sure Naruto's body was 12 and so was Sasuke's. But, Naruto was actually 32 now. He was aging himself even when thrown back in time. So the idea of doing anything more than what they had made Naruto feel nauseous. Sure, if he was actually 12 again then he'd probably see no problem.

"Naruto." Sasuke brought the blond back to present. "Well?" he looked expectantly at the boy on his knees. A rush trickled through him, feeling in control, dominant, above. He felt powerful.

Closing his eyes Naruto took slow breaths to calm himself, then trembling hands lifted to the front of Sasuke's shorts. He clenched his teeth, steeling himself as he unfastened the slightly older boy's pants, tugging the zipper down. Naruto felt the burning sting of unshed tears as one slender fingered hand slipped within the confines of Sasuke's shorts, tugging an already half hard length free. He glanced up, then immediately back down.

Full lips parted, the tip of his tongue peeking out as drew the head of Sasuke's manhood into his mouth. His eyes closed and he tried to think of Sasuke as the adult one, not the pre-teen standing in front of him now. Sasuke groaned quietly, his hips pressing forward and a hand combing through Naruto's hair. Naruto felt a wave of queasiness roll over him. Sucking on the tip he sealed his lips around it, lowering his head inch by inch until Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and shoved his mouth down until he felt the back of Naruto's throat.

The blond gagged, gripping Sasuke's hips to try and pull back, his head held firmly in place. Naruto whimpered, pushing harder as he felt himself choke again. Tears pricked at his eyes as he struggled against the other boy, feeling Sasuke roll his hips, causing the head of his length rub at the back of his throat. Two hands gripped the back of his hair now as Sasuke held the blond's head in place, moving his hips how he saw fit. He drew his hips back and slammed them forward, hitting the back of Naruto's throat repeatedly.

Saliva began to drool around Sasuke's now fully erect length and down Naruto's chin and neck. Tears sliding down his cheeks as he choked with every thrust Sasuke forced on him. His fingers curled desperately in Sasuke's hips, trying to make him ease up or stop. Instead, Sasuke pinned Naruto's head back against the edge of his bed, fucking his mouth ruthlessly.

"Fuck! Your mouth feels amazing..." Groaned Sasuke, thrusting his hips harder into the hot confines of Naruto mouth and throat. All Naruto could do was grip Sasuke's hips and sob around the erection deep in his mouth bruising his throat.

Naruto continued to sob and whimper as he felt Sasuke's thumbs dig into his mouth and yank his bottom jaw down, forcing his mouth open to a point where Naruto heard his jaw pop, threatening to dislocate. He cried out though it was cut off by the thrusts down going deep into his throat, gagging him and making it extremely difficult to breathe. He was having a tough time before, now it was nearly impossible.

"Just a little longer, Naru... Ah-ha... Bare with it..." Sasuke growled out a groan, thrusting faster as he slammed Naruto's head back into the edge of the bed. Naruto's hands were clawing at Sasuke's arms and hips, trying to get something to back off so he could hopefully suck in a lungful of air. Nothing was working though.

His eyes fluttered, slowly rolling back as Naruto's vision started to darken. He was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when he felt the release hit his throat like a searing hot blast. He moaned in pain, feeling Sasuke's length buried deep in his throat as he orgasmed.

Sasuke shuddered, twitching as his climax edged out of him. Pulling himself from Naruto's mouth he smirked, seeing a line of saliva and cum string from Naruto's mouth to the end of his length. "Clean me off."

Naruto didn't respond immediately at first, his throat struggling to swallow the load in it. As soon as it went down all the way he sucked in a desperately needed gulp of air. He felt the softening length touch his cheek and flinched from it.

"I said clean me off." Growled Sasuke. Naruto whimpered, turning his face to open his mouth and clean the other boy of cum. Once he was finished, Sasuke leaned down, kissed him softly on the mouth and tucked himself away. "Such a good boy." He chuckled, turning and heading out of the room. "Go take a shower. I refuse to sleep with you smelling like them."

Naruto stared at the floor, a numbness sliding from the inside out. His mouth and throat felt like they'd been forced to suck off a metal pipe bigger than both his mouth and throat. He swallowed with a pained whimpered, pushing himself up and stumbling to his shower room.

Pulling off his clothing he left it all in a pile in the corner and stepped into the shower. His mouth was beginning to feel better, as was his jaw. Naruto supposed that was the good thing about healing so quickly. No matter how roughly he was treated, he healed quick enough that he wasn't left pain for weeks. Unless...he's beaten within an inch of his life.

Turning on the water he stepped under the spray, turning his face to it as he closed his eyes. He let his mouth hang open, the water rinsing out his mouth, and cleaning off his chin and neck. After he felt less slimy and sticky he quickly washed from head to toe. Finishing in record time he left his shower room with a towel on his head, and one tied around his hips.

Sasuke was lounging on his bed waiting for him with a book in his hands. He looked up from it and smiled. "You already smell better. Come here." He sat the book aside, motioning the other over. Naruto shuffled over and Sasuke tugged him onto the bed, between his legs. Taking the towel on the blond head he began drying Naruto's hair.

Naruto was silent as the Uchiha dried his hair. He felt the occasionally kiss to his bare shoulder, or back of his neck. But he just couldn't bring himself to care or react. Once he was done Naruto got back up, dug through the drawer's of one of his dressers and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a long-sleeved sleep shirt. Sasuke went back to reading.

As Naruto padded into the kitchen to make himself some lavender tea the front door unlocked and opened. Naruto peered around the kitchen wall and smiled a little when he saw Kakashi. He disappeared back into the kitchen. He wasn't talking because his throat still felt like it'd been fucked with a pipe wrapped in sandpaper that was meant for metal. Basically, his throat felt like shredded raw meat.

"Making tea?" Kakashi went into the kitchen, ruffling Naruto's hair. The boy just nodded, feeling up a small tea strainer with his own personal lavender mix. "Something wrong otōto? Did you not enjoy dinner with Shikamaru and Kiba?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with another smile. "I did." His voice was croaky. He cleared it and tried again. "I had fun." Not much better the second time around.

"What's wrong with your throat?" Kakashi frowned, turning Naruto. "Open your mouth." He tugged a tiny flashlight from one of his ninja pouches, turning it on.

Looking up at Kakashi with wide eyes he shook his head, backing away. "I'm fine... throats...just...sore." He forced the words out, he sounded awful. Like his throat had gone through a meat grinder.

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, open your mouth." Naruto whimpered and slowly opened his mouth. Kakashi tilted his head back, angling the light to shine into his mouth.

Everything went very quiet and very still. Kakashi turned the flashlight off and stood straight, letting the boy close his mouth. "Finish making your tea." Did he sound...sad? "Add some willow bark, it will help." It went unsaid that it would help with the inflammation and bruising.

The jōnin turned around to see Sasuke standing there. Never in Kakashi's life had he ever wanted to punch a child as much as he did right then. "Hello, Sasuke." He wanted to slam his fist through Sasuke's skull using Chidori.

Sasuke nodded his head in a bow. "Kakashi-san, I hope you don't mind if I stay the night."

Kakashi worked his jaw, forcing himself to shake his head. "Of course not, Sasuke." He'll never know how he kept his cool and didn't sound like he wanted to torture the boy to death using Root methods which made T&I look like a day at a theme park, even with Ibiki.

The ex-Anbu Captain left the kitchen and went to his room, closing the door behind him and activating a privacy seal. He growled, punching his wall hard enough that it cracked, splintering up to the ceiling.

Sasuke moved behind Naruto, slipping his arms around his waist. "Let's watch a movie before we go to bed." He kissed Naruto's neck up to his ear, nipping the lobe softly. Naruto nodded mutely, pouring the hot water into his mug with his tea strainer.

The strainer was adorable, it was a green bulb with a stem shooting up from it and a leaf at the end. Once he had his tea he followed Sasuke into the living room and curled up in the Uchiha's arms to watch whatever movie Sasuke had picked out.

Inside Kakashi's room was a raving, enraged, fucking pissed off shinobi. He was pacing, he couldn't stay in the house with Sasuke. He had to talk to someone about this. And the first person who came to mind was Kurama. Growling he turned to his window and slipped out into the village, headed straight for Tenzō's.

He got there within minutes, banging on the door with enough force that it was threatening crack.

Kurama could feel who's chakra it was and hurried to the door, opening it. "...Kakashi?" The silver-haired man pushed his way into the apartment.

"He facefucked him," Kakashi growled, clenching his hands into fists. "HE FACEFUCKED HIM KURAMA!"

Tenzō came out of the kitchen. "Who did what to who now?" He looked moderately mortified and disgusted. He'd never seen Kakashi like this, so had to be someone gross or evil. Which made the deed foul.

"Sasuke! He facefucked Naruto!" He gripped his silver locks, gritting his teeth with another growl. "I almost punched my hand through his skull when I saw the smug little bastard."

Kurama stood there shellshocked. Eyes wide, arms limp at his sides, lips parted like he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Did you hear me, Kurama?!" Kakashi turned, looking at the distraught redhead.

"Are...are you sure...?" The words were barely above a whisper, Kurama tilting slightly as he felt a dread trickle down his spine.

 

_ "Kit..." _

_ "Kurama? I didn't know we could do this when so far apart!" _

_ "Yep, we sure can." _

_ "What's up?" _

_ "...did Sasuke hurt you?" _

_ "E-eh..? N-no...of course not.." _

_ "Don't lie to me kit." _

_ "......" _

_ "So he did it. He..." _

_ "I didn't fight him on it. I willingly did it." _

Two lies. And Kurama knew it.

 

"I'm positive, Kurama! His voice sounded like someone had taken a cheese grater to it. So I looked at his throat with a flashlight. It's bruised, swollen, and shows signs of tearing and forced penetration."

 

_ "...fucking damn it kit..." _

_ "How...how did you know something happened?" _

_ "Kakashi's here and he's about ready to slaughter Sasuke like a cow." _

_ "...so he did notice..." _

_ "Of course he fucking noticed! Your throat is BRUISED." _

_ "It's healing... I'll be fine." _

A growl slipped through the telepathy.

_ "I can't talk to you right now." _

Kurama cut the link.

Moving into the kitchen there were some clinking and banging heard until he emerged back out of the kitchen. He was holding three glasses and several bottles of sake in one arm.

"I don't know about you fuckers, but I need a drink." He plopped the three glasses and the five or six bottles down onto the coffee table. Then he topped off the glasses with the first bottle he grabbed and opened. It was hilarious too, because he grabbed it up, twisted the cap until it was almost done and then flicked it off hard enough that it lodged itself into the wall.

Grabbing up a glass he downed it in two seconds flat, gasping softly. Kakashi did the same, as did Tenzō. "They're fucking twelve..." Muttered Tenzō, watching the glasses refill.

"I don't know about you at twelve, Tenzō... But I had already had my first kiss, first hand job, and first make out session. By the time I was thirteen, I'd pretty much done everything but actual fucking." Kakashi grimaced, downing the refilled glass and setting it down.

"...I didn't have any sexual frustrations or desires until I became a jinchūriki..." Kurama sniffed, downing his third glass while topping off the other two on their third.

Tenzō paused with his third glass. "...did I take your virginity in a drunken stupor?"

Kurama snorted, nearly spraying his fourth glass on the other two. "NO! I'd already slept with two guys prior to you. By like...a week." He snickered, pressing his forehead to the side of the glass. "Fuck I'm a raging slut..."

Tenzō stared at the redhead. "You mean to tell me...when you first arrived here...you'd had sex for the first time...a week before that?"

"Mhm!" He down the fourth glass.

Tenzō gawked at him. "You're so...casual about it. Was your first time with a boyfriend?"

"Nope! I'd barely known him a week. Same with his twin brother." He hiccuped, filling everyone's fifth round.

Kakashi and Tenzō stared at each other, glasses held just before their mouths.

"What?" Kurama looked at them. "Don't go all sentimental on me! Sage! It's just fucking! I didn't need my first time to be with someone I loved or some stupid nonsense like that."

"You..." Kakashi started but Kurama held up a hand.

"Don't..." Kurama warned.

"Kurama...was that the guy?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"No. It wasn't him. I actually wanted to fuck him and his brother." Kurama clenched his jaw, pouring himself the sixth glass, the other two still holding their fifth.

"I'm missing something..." He looked between the redhead and silver-haired males. It hit him like a brick. "Oh fuck... I need to sit down." He sat down right on the floor. "You...you were assaulted your first time..."

Kurama sneered, his glass cracking slightly from his grip. He downed the contents. "It's not a big thing. Rape happens." He shrugged, sipping on his seventh glass, figuring it might be a good idea to slow down now.

He sat down on the floor by Tenzō, as did Kakashi. They were sitting around the coffee table. "And I just...drunk fucked you the night you got here..."

"Stop it Tenzō. If I hadn't wanted you balls deep in my ass, it wouldn't have happened. Trust me." The fox grit his teeth.

Kakashi snorted, hanging his head. "You sure have a way with words."

Tenzō blushed brightly, hiding it by drinking his sake. "Is that why you won't let Genma and I close to you now? Because of...the assault?"

"No. That's not it at all. It has to do with the fact that you both want me. And I don't want to hurt anyone or make anyone hate each other. Konoha Shinobi are like one giant family. I'm not about to be the one to fuck it up."

"Our friendship wouldn't end just because you chose one of us over the other. We're adult shinobi. If we can't handle rejection in a healthy way, then we really are fucked up." Tenzō finished his glass, nudging it forward to be filled again.

"I agree with Tenzō. And don't let my harassment hinder you. I do it to ruffles your fur. It amuses me." Kakashi burped quietly.

Kurama lifted a brow, staring at the two. "...don't say shit like that. I'm getting drunk and I am totally the type to be down for a fucking threesome. How do I know that? Twin brothers." He grinned, his body slowly tipping to one side slightly.

Kakashi and Tenzō blushed, then the three of them burst into hysterical laughter. Clearly, all the three needed to let the fuck go. Kurama had made the right choice in making them all drink.

\------

A/N: Yeah, I meant it when I said trigger warning non-con. Sasuke really...went for it. If this had a seriously negative effect on you, you can message me privately and I'll try to help as best as I can. Speaking as someone who's been in an abusive relationship and been treated like this, I understand how reading something in this venue can be shocking and even hurt.

Goodnight everyone. I'm too tired to linger in the waking world.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my turning out a chapter everyday MIGHT slow down. I'm getting closer to the end of my college semester, so lots of projects, exams, and shit are going on. I figured I'd give you all a heads up.
> 
> Moderate Trigger Warning for this Chapter. It's brief though.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Kurama opened his eyes, staring straight at a masked Kakashi. "Fuck..." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see Tenzō. "...please for the love of Hagoromo..." He looked down, everyone was still mostly clothed. He sighed in relief. No drunken sluttiness from the fox. Score 1 for the bijū. He wasn't sure he could've handled waking up naked and sore from a drunken threesome with Naruto's adoptive brother and his guard.

Remembering he had to meet with Hiruzen he slipped from the tangled mess that was the three men's limbs. They were still passed out cold. His kyūbi blood and chakra having burned through everything by morning. He still had a slight hangover, but nothing too crippling.

Stepping silently on the balls of his feet he went to his room to get changed. Kurama honestly could give a fuck about showering. If he reeked of sake, he didn't care. Hiruzen could choke on the smell.

Ten minutes later he was leaving the apartment and heading to Hokage Tower in a pair of Anbu pants with his self-dyed black wrappings going from below his knee to his feet. Yes, he still preferred being barefoot. He knew sandals had the open toe area so it wouldn't scrunch his toes due to his claws, but shoes just weren't normal. Not to him. He had on an Anbu shirt, the neck going all the way in Kakashi fashion, covering everything from the middle of his nose down. Underneath that was a 3/4 sleeve mesh shirt, and wrappings going from his elbows to his fingers. Over the wrappings were a pair of fingerless gloves with metal over the tops of the hands.

He stopped at a food stand, grabbing something for breakfast. He got some takoyaki, paid the man, and continued on his way. He popped a takoyaki ball in his mouth, munching happily as his hangover finally burned off. He finished the last ball as he entered the tower, tossing the container into the trash on his way up. Kurama nodded to the desk people, giving a two finger wave before heading into the office.

"Hokage-sama?" He poked his head in and was waved in completely when Hiruzen saw him. He moved into the office, the doors being closed behind him by Danzō.

Kurama looked around, it was just him, Danzō, and Hiruzen. A bad feeling raced through him. "Do not worry, Uzumaki-san. Danzō wished to be here when I gave you your rank and register number."

"A-ah... alright." Licking his bottom lip he approached the desk.

Hiruzen smiled. "I feel your requested position would suit you perfectly. Between the retelling of your fight with Naruto, and the test yesterday, I feel you would be perfect for Anbu, in either section. If you prefer hunter-nin, then, by all means, tell me now and you shall be assigned to it."

Kurama nodded, bowing in respect. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I'd like to be Hunter-nin."

"Excellent." Hiruzen pulled out a selection of forehead protectors. "Choose which style you prefer."

Looking over the protectors he chose the shorter one, tying it around his throat. It was a little closer to looking like a wide choker than a forehead protector hanging around his neck. Kurama stepped back, taking another deep bow.

Hiruzen stood up, moving around his desk and holding up his hand. "The Anbu mark." Kurama blinked in realization at lifted the mesh sleeve to bare his bicep. "Any specific spot or the usual spot?"

Looking at his arm he tilted his head, then pointed just above his bicep. Hiruzen nodded, placing his hand there. Kurama hissed as the Anbu symbol was burned into his skin with a seal.

Once done, Hiruzen stepped away, watching the skin heal itself of the burn of the seal, leaving a perfectly healed Anbu mark. Except for the fact that his mark was black, and outlined in red. "Welcome to Anbu." He grabbed a mask from his cloak, holding it out.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He accepted the mask and chuckled. It was a fox. His mask was unique though. Instead of white, it was black with the markings a blood red. There were three claw marks over the left eye, the right eye lined in red like eyeliner. "Why black...?"

Danzō spoke this time. "You are the first in a new line of Hunter-nin Hiruzen and I have decided to start. We have black ops and hunter-nin. But we've decided we needed something a little more underground and hidden. You'll be a mix of things. More lethal then Anbu and Hunter-nin combined. You'll have extra specialty training as well. We have some other prospects we are considering for your team."

Kurama blinked, staring at the two. "M-my team?"

Hiruzen chucked. "Yes, you are Captain of the new league."

Kurama stared in disbelief. "E-excuse me?!"

"I know it must come as a shock since you are so new. But I feel you would be best to lead this new league of black ops and hunter-nin. Your quarters will be in the new building." Hiruzen turned back to his desk, going through some papers. "We haven't firmly decided on a name yet. So if you think of something, let us know."

"Shi no Kage..." Kurama said it almost instantly. Danzō and Hiruzen looked at each other, then at the jinchūriki. Kurama shifted under their stares.

"That's...perfect actually." Hiruzen laughed.

"Yes, shadow of death is rather fitting for what we plan the league's purpose to be." Danzō nodded, thinking the name perfect. Because once knowledge of the Shi no Kage became known, the name would carry a frightening weight with it. Moreso than Anbu or Hunter-nin.

Kurama grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just what came to mind. Cause it sounds like we're going to be the shadow of the Anbu and Hunter-nin. Underneath the underneath."

"Precisely." Hiruzen nodded. "Just know... the other two departments may come to dislike the Shi no Kage more than they dislike each other."

"I'm used to being hated and feared." He waved a hand.

"Do you have anyone you would recommend?" The Hokage asked. "I would like us to work together to choose the members for Shi no Kage."

"Kakashi, Tenzō, Genma, and Raidō to being with. They would be excellent." Kurama grinned, thinking of the four men and their abilities. "Though I'm sure Kakashi has some other things that would prevent him from joining. I also think Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba would be excellent for Shi no Kage once they've graduated and become chūnin." He paused before an idea came to him. "Ah! I remember seeing a Hyūga boy at a training ground with Maito Gai. I believe his name was Neji. I think he would be a good addition as well."

Hiruzen nodded, writing down each name to evaluate for later. This was so perfect for Danzō, he was basically getting a form of Root that was acknowledged by Hiruzen and in the open.

"You'll be taking missions from both Danzō and myself." Hiruzen looked at Kurama. "Danzō will show you Shi no Kage's living quarters. This is your first mission." He held out a scroll. "Enjoy the rest of your day." The Hokage sat back down, going back to the fucking paperwork every Kage loathed.

Kurama accepted the scroll and bowed in respect. "You as well Hokage-sama." He turned, bowing to Danzō for the evil bastard to lead the way.

*

Sasuke nuzzled the nape of Naruto's neck, nipping the skin gently. His right hand slid down to grope Naruto's ass firmly. The grope was what woke Naruto up. "Sa-sasuke?" He whimpered, shifting to roll over and looked at Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't let him roll over, holding him back against his chest firmly. "Mm.. good morning cutie." He licked the shell of blond's ear, nipping at it. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you..." Wetting his middle finger, his hand slid down the back of Naruto's boxers. His middle finger pressing along the crevice of his ass until he found the tight little ring of muscle. Pressing the pad of his finger directly to it, rubbing in slow circles.

Naruto gasped, his back arching when he felt the finger rubbing against his entrance. "Sasuke! It's... it's morning..." He whimpered, closing his eyes. "You shouldn't...we... we're too young for... A-ah!" He cried out softly, feeling the digit press into him slowly.

"I can't help myself with you, Naruto." He groaned at the tightness clinging to his finger, pressing to the second knuckle and twisting it inside of the blond.

Naruto smacked a hand against the wall in front of him, moaning softly. "St-stop...haa..." He clenched his eyes closed, the finger burying itself inside of him. "T-take it out... please Sasuke..."

Nuzzling the spot behind Naruto's ear he murmured low and quiet. "Just let me feel you for a bit. Enjoy it, Naruto." He nipped the other boy's earlobe, thrusting the finger gradually.

"N-no... wait... AH!" Naruto moaned, his hips wriggling slightly as he felt the other boy's finger thrusting into him. "Please stop Sasuke..." He bit into his bottom lip with a whimper.

Sasuke growled, his other arm tightening around Naruto's waist, holding him still. "Relax Naruto..." His middle finger pulled almost all the way out and as it thrust back in his index finger joined it.

"No! AH!" He writhed as he felt the sting travel up his spine from a second finger being added. He was panting softly, tears threatening to escape.

"Just relax already!" Sasuke growled out, biting Naruto's neck, sucking on the skin firmly as he twisted his fingers inside of him with every thrust.

"Haa...haa... Sa-..." Whimpering, his nails dragged on the wall, his other hand gripping at Sasuke's forearm behind him. "AH!" He cried out loudly when Sasuke hit that bundle of nerves within him.

Licking his lips Sasuke smirked. "There it is..." Angling his fingers he added a third one, thrusting them straight at the spot every time.

A knock on Naruto's door caught both their attention and they looked over their shoulders at it. The doorknob jiggling. "Naruto? Are you up? Why is the door locked?"

Sasuke's smirk stayed as he continued finger fucking Naruto, murmuring quietly. "Answer him."

Naruto squirmed, biting into his hand as he tried not to moan, feeling the three fingers driving into him over and over again. "I.. I'm aw-ake!" He hiccuped on the word, choking back a mewl. "Ch-changing!"

"Where is Sasuke? Did he go home?"

"I'm in here as well, Kakashi-san." Sasuke chuckled quietly, his fingers picking up their pace.

"I see. Breakfast is on the table boys." Kakashi's steps could be heard fading down the hall.

Moving into the kitchen the jōnin gripped the counter edge tightly, glaring at his cup of coffee. He was positive Sasuke was doing something to Naruto in there. Naruto's voice sounded weird. He could do something about Sasuke if he just had evidence! Hiruzen wouldn't take him seriously if there was no evidence. And Naruto healed too fucking fast to give solid proof!

Kakashi punched the countertop with a sneer. When he turned he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sasuke was standing there, watching him, with nothing but a pair of ...were those HIS sleep pants?

"Something the matter Kakashi-san?" Sasuke moved into the kitchen, grabbing a mug out and getting himself a cup of coffee.

"No." Kakashi grit his teeth, grabbing his cooling cup off the counter and moving to the living room to sit on the couch. "What is taking Naruto so long? He will be late for class, graduation is this week."

"Taking his medicine." Sasuke sipped his black coffee, moving to the table to pick at the food there.

Naruto came out fully clothed. He had on the standard Shinobi blue outfit with long sleeves today and black combat boots. His head was down as he shuffled into the living room and sat next to Kakashi, leaning against him.

Kakashi looked at him, ruffling his hair. "Everything okay?" Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. Everything was definitely not okay. The blond wasn't his usual bubbly self. "Graduation is this week. Excited?"

"Yeah... I just hope I don't get stuck on a team with Sakura... She's being super mean. Meaner than usual." Sighing Naruto pushed himself up, shuffling for the door. "I'm heading to school early... See you there Sasuke.." He headed for the door, getting stopped by the Uchiha who gave him a kiss on the lips before letting him go.

Once outside Naruto took off in a full run, tears trailing down his cheeks. Wiping at his face furiously he slammed into someone and gave a cry, landing back on his ass. He looked up, seeing Kiba, and lost his shit. He broke into sobs, curling over his bent knees, covering his head with his arms.

Kiba stared in shock at the sobbing boy on the ground. "Naruto..?" He dropped into a crouch, gently tugging at Naruto's arms. "Come here... it's okay... What happened?"

Naruto let himself get pulled into Kiba's arms, the security he felt in the growing muscled embrace relaxed him some. He curled into the Inuzuka's arms. "N-nothing happened..." His fingers curled into the back of Kiba's fur-lined jacket. Akamaru popped his head out from under the hood, licking Naruto's forehead.

"You're crying though..." Kiba kept his voice quiet, cupping Naruto's face in his hands, his thumbs gently brushing under his eyes to wipe away the tears. "Please...confide in me..."

Naruto leaned into the impossibly gentle and warm hands cupping his face, closing his eyes. "I...don't know what to do..." He sniffled, turning his face into the other's warm palm.

Kiba frowned, his thumb brushing Naruto's lips when the blond turned his face into one of his palms. "About...?" He had a feeling Sasuke was the reason Naruto was like this.

"Naruto?" The dark, strained voice made both boys' heads snap up. Why did he show up every fucking time Kiba or Shika were getting somewhere with Naruto? Kiba clenched his jaw.

Pulling away from Kiba he stood up and moved over to Sasuke. "I accidentally bumped into him... I'd been running and not paying attention to what was in front of me..."

Kiba slowly stood, standing tall, squaring his shoulders. Akamaru growled at Sasuke. "I was making sure he was alright."

Sasuke slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "He's fine. Keep your hands off of him in the future." He sneered, walking past Kiba with Naruto tucked under his arm.

Shikamaru was coming out of an alleyway when Sasuke and Naruto passed by. He watched them go before turning his attention to Kiba. "How much you wanna bet he's abusive?"

"I don't need to bet. I'm positive he is." Kiba grunted. "Look how submissive Naruto's become. I sure fucking hope no one's stupid enough to put those two on a team together."

"Agreed. Maybe we can ask Iruka-sensei to put us on a team with Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed, they began walking tot he Academy, watching Sasuke and Naruto several feet ahead of them.

"You know that's not gonna happen. I'm gonna end up in a tracking/sensor team." Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets. "And it's pretty much guaranteed you'll be with Ino and Chōji as the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Fucking...damn it." Shikamaru scowled, rubbing his face with his hands. "After graduation... who knows when we'll get to see him again."

Kiba growled. "I want to get strong enough to beat Sasuke in taijutsu. And I mean beat, like pummel...into the ground."

Shikamaru laughed weakly. "Yeah, me too. I don't want to rely solely on my hiden."

"Exactly... I want to be able to take someone down on my own or with Akamaru." The puppy bark in agreement. "That's right buddy, so we don't have worry if we get separated or if one of us gets knocked out."

"For me, it's more I don't want to rely on my hiden, but I also want to be able to fight and survive with Chōji or Ino." Shikamaru sighed. "Just smarter that way."

"Definitely." Kiba grinned as they headed into the Academy and to their class.

Walking in they decided to sit behind Sasuke and Naruto. Chōji sat with them and they talked quietly together. Occasionally Naruto would glance back, looking like he wanted to be in on the conversation. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji would give him encouraging looks but every time Sasuke caught it, he'd pull Naruto's attention solely on him. Sakura came in and sat next to Naruto, like she did every day, just to get somewhat closer to Sasuke. She even pretended to talk to Naruto like she thought he was human and sort of worth her time. But, Naruto could feel her negative emotions pouring out of her like a noxious gas.

"Okay class, as you know this is the last week before graduation!" The class cheered except for four people; Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Kiba knew they'd be split up and put into different groups. No one knew where Naruto would end up, or Sasuke. And there was a slight chance they'd end up together, on the same team.

As the school went on Shikamaru spent a lot of it staring at Naruto and thinking. It wasn't until lunch that he finally came up with a relatively solid plan. He grinned slowly and tugged Kiba into an empty classroom.

"Okay, you've got an idea, don't you?" Kiba mirrored the grin.

"Oh...most definitely." Chortled Shikamaru.

"Ohhhohoho tell me!" Kiba grinned bigger, almost bouncing.

Shikamaru laughed. "Okay.. so.. for lunch, we're gonna go see Kakashi. We're gonna ask if he can spend the week with us. Either your place or mine. I prefer my place, but whatever."

Kiba's eyes went big with hope and joy. "Holy shit... that's brilliant." He nodded. "Let's do your place, my sister and mom are insanely nosy." He pulled on Shikamaru. "Fucking let's go already!"

Laughing he nodded and they ran from the empty classroom, out of the building and towards Kakashi's place. They were so eager with their plan that they ran harder than they had ever before. Well, at least Shikamaru did, he was not a runner.

They ran up to Kakashi's door, Shikamaru left panting against the wall of the house while Kiba knocked on the door rapidly.

The door opened, Kakashi looked at the boys in slight surprise. "Kiba... Shikamaru... What can I do for you?"

"We have a brilliant plan to get Naru away from Sasuke for a while. Well at least outside of school hours." Kiba rushed out, grinning big.

"Come in." Kakashi stepped aside, letting them into his home before closing the door. "What's this plan?" Anything to keep Naruto safe for a little while.

"We want to do a sleepover that last's until we're placed into teams. Naruto and Kiba staying at my place, with me." Shikamaru looked up at the jōnin.

Kakashi stood there for a long moment before grinning wide, though his mask hid it. "This is one of the reasons Shikaku is my favorite Nara... Sneaky bastard had a sneaky kid." He chuckled. "You have my permission. It's perfect. Sasuke can't go into a Clan compound without permission."

He laughed, the sound one of intense relief. "This is perfect!" He sat down with a deep sigh. "You have no idea what you did Shikamaru." He smiled weakly. "I have to go on a mission with Kurama. It's going to last until teams are assigned, I'm getting one of the teams." He gave another surprised laugh at how perfect this was. "I can sign temporary custody and guardianship to Shikaku until I come back. Meaning Naruto will live in the Nara compound and obey Shikaku's rules in the meantime."

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other, they fist-bumped. Team Shikiba - 2, Sasuke - 1. Sasuke earned a point when he got Naruto to date him.

Kakashi stood up. "I'll go talk to Shikaku at the Tower and sign the necessary paperwork." He eye-smiled at the boys, ruffling their hair. "You two best get back. And let Naruto know that he's going home with you tonight, Shikamaru. Let him know I'll be by to see him before Kurama and I leave. And I'll make Shikaku is with us, as to enforce his position." He opened the front door, letting the boys out first. "Thank you again Shikamaru, you're a lovable little genius." He chuckled before hopping to the roofs, heading for the Tower.

"...I don't want to run again." Shikamaru moaned, getting pushed forward by Kiba. "So troublesome!"

"Lazy Nara! We'll walk." Kiba huffed.

"You could give me a piggyback...?" Shikamaru grinned.

"You really wanna get a piggyback ride from me?" A sly grin on Kiba's face.

Shikamaru grunted. "Hn... nevermind...we'll walk." He muttered, loafing off towards the Academy.

*

As soon as classes let out Shikamaru and Kiba descended on Naruto, somehow sneaking him away from Sasuke and out of the building. They headed straight for Kakashi, Shikaku, and Kurama standing by the road.

"Kashi-nii...?" Naruto blinked, looking at Kurama and then Shikaku. "Uhh... what did I do this time?"

Kurama and Shikaku chuckled. "Nothing Naruto, you're fine." Kakashi smiled, ruffling his blond hair.

Sasuke came out of the building on a warpath. He saw Naruto and headed straight for him. "What's going on? You disappeared on me." He pulled Naruto from standing between Shikamaru and Kiba, tucking him under his arm. He looked at the three adults, his gaze lingering on Kurama.

Kurama shifted uncomfortably under the black gaze. He kept expecting to see Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi went silent, his eye narrowing as he watched the possessive little bastard practically control every movement Naruto made.

Seeing the situation for what it was, Shikaku cleared his throat. "Kakashi has a mission with Kurama that'll keep away for roughly two weeks. So, in the meantime, he has signed Naruto into my custody as temporary guardian." He smiled at the small blond buy who no longer looked malnourished. "You'll be living with the Nara compound with my family for the next two weeks."

Shikamaru and Kiba were turned, their backs to the adults, looking at Sasuke with biggest shit-eating grins they had ever sported. Their arms at their sides, so the tops of their hands bumped in a hidden fist-bump. Shikiba - 5, Sasuke - 1.

Naruto stared at the three adults like they were a three-headed troll. Sasuke tightened his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "He's twelve. Why does he need to stay anywhere or with anyone? I could stay with him at his place for the next two weeks. He doesn't need to be under Shikaku's custody or whatever.".

"Because as his big brother, I would feel far more comfortable knowing I did not leave him completely alone. He'll have Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru looking out for him." He smiled at Naruto. "I don't want you to lose a sense of family because I'll be gone. I don't ever want you to be alone again."

Naruto sucked in a breath, his eyes wide and filled with emotion. "Kashi-nii..." He went to step forward but Sasuke kept him right where he was. He looked at Sasuke in question.

"He's not alone. He has me!" Sasuke sneered. "I'm the one alone! You're taking the one connection I have!"

"He's not doing anything like that, Sasuke. He's making sure HIS little brother is taken care of. Maybe if you stopped being a selfish little shit and hung out with Naruto and his friends, you wouldn't so fucking alone." Kurama scolded Sasuke, looking down at the Uchiha. "Get your shit together kid."

Sasuke looked taken aback, staring wide-eyed at Kurama. He reminded Sasuke of what Osuka had told him. That if he continued on the path he was, he'd lose Naruto for good and forever be alone.

His arm slowly lowered from Naruto's shoulders. "Can I at least visit him...?" His entire demeanor changed. He was quieter and more respectful when he spoke.

Shikaku glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, seeing the slightest head shake. "You can walk him to school, and home. Otherwise, I need to discuss another Clan heir being in the compound with the Clan council."

"Right...of course..." Sasuke looked down. "I'd like to walk him home today." He looked at Naruto, knitting his brow. He didn't want to lose him. He popped his neck, stretching it a little. Madara was trying to get his attention, but he didn't want to hear it right now. Every time he listened to the psycho shit went perfectly for a while, then got even worse than before.

Naruto stepped forward, looking at Kakashi and Kurama. "So you're both leaving... for two weeks..." He looked down, sighing with a pout. Then he realized that meant Kurama was a Konoha shinobi! "So wait!" He smiled big. "You're a Konoha Shinobi now!" Naruto jumped up and down before glomping onto Kurama. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone laughed at the little knucklehead finally realizing Kurama had a hitai-ate. "Look at you!" He poked the leaf symbol. "You're officially apart of this village." He smiled brightly up at the fox. Knowing this meant for more than anyone realized.

Kurama nearly beamed at Naruto, standing tall and proud. "That's right. I'm official." He leaned down, looking into his kit's blue eyes. "I made ninja before you."

"Maa~! It is what it is. I feel safer in this village knowing you're a Shinobi!" Giggled Naruto.

"Oi! What am I?" Kakashi huffed at him.

"Ehm... my aniki..?" Questioned Naruto, blinking at his adoptive big brother.

"Maa maa, I'm not just your brother! I'm a ninja too! I've been a ninja longer than Kurama could wipe himself!" Kurama sputtered and scoffed making Kakashi laugh.

"I am not that much younger than you! Like a year! And I killed my first human long before you did!" He shoulder checked the silver-haired man.

Kakashi snorted out a laugh. "Why did you specify human?" He chuckled. "Yes, yes.. you're THE big bad jinchūriki." He teased, nudging Kurama in the side with his elbow.

Naruto was laughing at them and smiled big. "I'm glad you two are getting along." Blue eyes spotted the anbu seal tattoo and pointed. "AH!" He slapped the mark, leaving a red handprint. "You even got the position you wanted!"

Kurama hissed at the slap and laughed. "Uhn." He would tell Naruto later, through their telepathy, about Shi no Kage. He knew the blond would lose his fucking mind finding out Kurama essentially ran his own special black ops team.

"Let's head to the compound." Shikaku cut in. "Yoshino is going to get impatient." He chuckled, turning to head to the Nara compound. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, steering him in the right direction.

Everyone fell in line, Sasuke hurried to get on Naruto's other side before Kiba or Shikamaru could sneak in. He gently wove their fingers together and smiled at Naruto. He couldn't... No, he wouldn't lose Naruto. The blond was the only bit of sunshine in his life.

"Are you guys excited for graduation?" Shikaku asked, looking at the boys.

"Not really." Voiced Shikamaru with a shrug, strolling alongside his dad.

"I guess," Kiba muttered, sighing. "Not really." He pouted some.

"Eh? I would have thought you'd both be more excited." Shikaku lifted a brow, looking at his son curiously.

"I'm gonna be in the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho... I already know my destined path in the ninja. Nothing to be excited about, it's already planned out for me. No matter what I actually want." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. This surprised Shikaku.

"I'm gonna end up in a sensor/tracker team. So likely Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame. Which is fine I guess... Shino's pretty cool. But like Shika said... nothing to be excited 'bout. It's already decided and it's not gonna be a surprise. More like...having a plan or outcome forced on us." Kiba sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Akamaru agreed with a protesting whimper.

"And what about you Sasuke?" Shikaku looked at the Uchiha.

"Well... if Shikamaru goes into a team with Chōji and Ino, and Kiba is put in a team with Shino and Hinata... that leaves..." Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto. "Going off the class dynamics and seating... Naruto, myself, and Sakura will be a team." He smiled, squeezing Naruto's hand. "Which makes me happy. Though I could do without Sakura... She hits Naruto a lot, for no reason. Aside from the fact that he's just sitting next to me." Sasuke sighed, Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand back and continued walking with everyone.

Shikaku continued talking to the boys about their perspective teams and where they wanted to go in their career's as shinobi. None of the boys were honest about where they wanted to go. For some reason, they didn't feel like telling the adults they wanted to go for positions and ranks that would put them in a lot of danger and mainly accomplishing A-rank, S-rank, and SS-rank missions.

They were only 12-years-old, they had a feeling the adults would wonder about their mental stability if they wanted to do things like Anbu or Hunter-nin. Normally people were chosen for it or chose to do it later in life. Kakashi and Itachi had been rare exceptions. Tenzō had been brought over from Root. But the typical Anbu wasn't even allowed to take the test until they were at least 13-years-old. And usually, they were trained for several years before actually being placed on an Anbu team or sent on missions.

So, they would keep quiet for now. But, Kurama already had things in motion to get the boys into early training for his Shi no Kage squad.

\------

A/N: So, after this, the next chapter is likely going to focus entirely on Kurama and Kakashi and their mission. It might include others like Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Obito. But those within Konoha aren't going to get much attention in Chapter 18. Possibly for the next few chapters. Not sure why I'm telling you guys this? LOL I blame my insomnia and the slushie in my skull known as my brain. Haha

Hope you liked the Chapter! I kinda think Shi no Kage would be an AWESOME special black ops within Anbu and Hunter-nin. It's its own special department/section/sector/thing. Let me tell you, they're gonna BADASS. Just take my word for it. XD

Anywho! As usual, hit the kudos if ya haven't. Leave a comment!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last night! I went out to dinner and to see the new Fantastic Beasts movie and got home late. By the time I got home, I was pooped and couldn't finish the chapter. So today I tried to make it extra long? It didn't really work. It's about the same as always. Tomorrow I'm gonna try to either do a long chapter, or double post and put up two new chapters to make up the difference. Course... that's if I have time. I gotta do some shit for my classes. Gotta finish my Psychology paper and start my project for my Fitness class. So....yeah. Take pity on me and forgive me? T-T
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Kurama stood at the top of the massive pine tree he was on, looking out over Hi no Kuni. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. They were going to have to go see Obito to figure out where any of the Akatsuki were. Kurama had decided on a little detour on their way to their assassination mission.

Kakashi walked up the tree trunk to stand next to Kurama. "Well?" He looked at the redhead in the black kitsune mask. Kurama glanced at the black wolf mask with blue markings; the eyes had blue eyeliner, blue mouth, and nose. It also had Kakashi's old Anbu mask design of four wavy lines, two on each side that tapered towards the nose.

"We're going to have to pay Orochi a visit." Sighed Kurama, shaking his head. Their outfits were similar to the typical Anbu, except the grey portions were so dark they were nearly black, and the black portions looked like the shadows themselves with how black they were.

"Hm... Alright." Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets. "I am still not sure why you chose me to join the Shi no Kage. You know I'm going to be a jōnin sensei..."

"Because you were Anbu before. I also know you're perfect for the Shi no Kage, Anbu didn't utilize you enough." Kurama shrugged. "I'm not even sure why Hiruzen and Danzō thought it was a good idea to give me my own squad of specialty Anbu. They want me doing things the regular Anbu and Hunter-nin can't do." He glanced at Kakashi. "I know you're going to have your own team. Once your team is assigned, you'll shift to part-time with Shi no Kage."

"You already figure out who else you want?" Kakashi looked back at Konoha in the distance.

Kurama leapt from the tree to another, beginning to head for Otogakure. "Yup!" Kakashi tsked and hopped after Kurama, catching up to him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" With a shake of his head, Kakashi chuckled at Kurama.

"Nope!" Kurama laughed, looking at Kakashi. "Can you run faster?" He tilted his head, looking at Kakashi's legs. "I'd like to go faster."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, picking up his pace. Kurama matched him easily enough and 'hmmed' at the other's speed. "I guess this'll do."

"I'm not burning myself out on running just because you're a freak of nature that can hundreds of miles in a day." Kakashi scoffed, glowering at Kurama.

Kurama just snickered, flipping in the air to the next tree and continuing forward. "Fucking show off!" Kakashi sped up a bit more, leaping over one tree completely and landing in another.

"Oh I'm the show-off!?" Kurama grinned wide, he gripped into the trunk of the tree he just landed on and launched himself up over five trees in a row, landing on the sixth perfectly.  

Laughing Kakashi followed Kurama. "Really? We're gonna compete now?" He shoved Kurama in the shoulder as he jumped, making the fox tumble over a branch.

"CHEATER!" Kurama bellowed, chasing after a cackling Kakashi. "And you started this!" He raced forward, climbing trees and launching over others before he flipped over, his foot touching down on Kakashi's head before flipping into the air with his body straight like a pole, spiraling in the air before landing silently on the tree in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed at the offending foot that touched on his head and laughed. Landing next to Kurama he shook his head. "You acrobatic little shit."

"Mmm, your saltiness is delicious." He making a licking noise and guffawed, jumping ahead again. "Keep up salty dog!"

"Maa~..." He was smiling under his mask, a genuine, happy smile. He chased after Kurama.

Their laughter continued into the canopy of trees as they continued to race and outdo each other. They popped up over the canopy and Kurama landed on a tree at the border of Hi no Kuni and Oto no Kuni.

Kakashi landed next to him, panting. "You're not human. I don't care what you look like, you're not human." He laughed, leaning against Kurama, draping himself over the shorter male's shoulder. "Carry me."

"Eh? Oof!" Kurama slumped as the larger, heavier male basically laid himself over Kurama's side and back. "Oi! You're heavy!" He whined, trying to shrug off the weirdo. "And of course I'm not human, Bakashi." He snickered, eyeing the silver-haired man before he ducked his head down, lifted his mask to bare his mouth, and licked the shell of the man's ear.

His eyes widened and Kakashi jerked back from Kurama, cupping his violated ear. "What was that!?"

"Hmm pretty sure I licked it." Kurama snickered as he slid his mask back into place. He hopped from the tree to the ground, but just as he left the branch he felt a hand smack his ass firmly. He cried out and hit the forest floor with a thump.

Kakashi landed silently, snickering as he leaned over to look at Kurama. "Something the matter? That was rather lacking in grace for you."

Kurama growled, leaping up and tackling the bastard to the ground. "I can't believe you SPANKED me!"

The wickedly sinful grin Kakashi had was hidden behind two masks. He chuckled low. "That was a swat. Would you like me to spank you?" Kakashi voice sounded thick with desire like he wanted to bend Kurama over his lap and have Kurama count of the slaps to his ass.

Kurama swallowed thickly, looking up at mismatched eyes. "...you are one kinky ninja..." He shook his head, moving to get up but found himself pinned on his stomach to the ground. He grunted, pushing against the hand on his back. "Oi!" He felt a sharp pain as Kakashi's hand landed one perfectly aimed slap to his ass. He cried out, his claws digging into the ground. "What the fuck!?"

"For calling me kinky." Kakashi's hand pressed along the spot he'd spanked, rubbing the irritated spot. "Did you know your ass...is painfully perfect?" He gripped the globe under his palm, a low rumble emanating from his chest.

"Hng.. haa! Stop!" He squirmed under the hand groping him. "Yes, I fucking knew!" The rumble that came from Kakashi made Kurama go completely still, his breath catching in his throat. "Did...did you just...growl?"

"What in the holy hell are you two doing?" Kabuto stared at the masked ninja. One pinned to the forest floor by a hand and knee while the other hand was firmly groping a rather perky ass.

Kakashi pulled back from Kurama faster than a Chidori through a chest. Holy Sage, what had he been doing? He'd been molesting Kurama! What the fuck is wrong with him!? He wasn't Tenzō or Genma! He had self-control!

Letting out a huff, Kurama pushed himself to his knees and looked up at Kabuto. "Hn... you cut your hair. I like it." He stood up, running a gloved hand through jaw length ash-grey hair, it reminded him of Kabuto when he and Obito had first started the war. "Suits you. I've always hated that fucking scraggily ponytail you had. Either grow it out long like Orochi or chop it." He snickered, proud of his excellent topic change.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Now... why was he molesting you?"

Damn... "Uhhh, no idea what you're talking about." Kurama sniffed, walking past Kabuto. "Take me to your leader." He snickered.

Kakashi shrugged at Kabuto as he followed after Kurama. "Yeah, what molestation?" He tucked his hands into his pockets, slumping in his usual fashion.

"Fucking weirdos..." Muttered Kabuto under his breath. He moved around the two masked ninjas, though he knew who they were. Their hair gave them away. Even if Kurama had the length of it done in nine braids again, that color red was non-existent in any shinobi. At best, he could pass for an Uzumaki. And Kakashi's gravity-defying silver hair was impossible to mistake.

*

A squeal of laughter left Naruto as he bolted away from Shikamaru. "I'm sorry!!!" The blond cried out, dodging a shadow chasing him down. "HAVE MERCY!"

"Never." Muttered the Nara, grinning when he caught Naruto's ankle.

"Noooooo!" Naruto wailed dramatically, unable to move. "I swear I didn't know it was the last of the kelp salad!"

Shikamaru lifted a brow. "I don't believe you." The shadow hands wound their way up Naruto's body, then began dragging him back to Shikamaru.

"AHHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! SHIKAKU-SAN!!!!" Naruto cried, clawing at the grass.

"You owe me now Naruto!" Shikamaru said with a dark laugh, grinning as he leaned over the blond, getting in his face, their noses nearly touching. "And I want a game of Shogi as recompense."

Naruto's groan of defeat could be heard through the compound. Shikaku was laughing inside the house as was his wife, Yoshino. They had to cover their mouths with their hands when they watched Shikamaru literally dragging Naruto into the house and to his room.

"Stop being dramatic Naruto! It's just a game of Shogi!" Shikamaru derided, holding Naruto's ankles as the yanked him around a corner and down the hall.

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME~!" Naruto sobbed sarcastically, his hands grabbing at any edge or corner they were close to. "THAT INFERNAL GAME MAKES MY BRAIN FEEL LIKE ITS MELTING OUT MY EARS!"

"...." Shikamaru busted up laughing. "What... the... fuck... Naruto!? INFERNAL?! Who....the hell... even...says that!!"

Naruto whined and Shikamaru's parents could hear it until they got into Shikamaru's room, the door sliding closed firmly. There was scuffling and scrambling sounds, a loud yelp, a beg for mercy, a squeal, and then silence.

Shikaku looked at Yoshino. "Should we be concerned?"

"Probably." Yoshino nodded grimly, hugging to Shikaku's side.

They both burst into a fit of laughs, leaning on each other for support.

*

"Obito~!" Kurama called out, getting the dark-haired man's attention in the training room.

"Kurama?" Obito spun around and cheered, running to Kurama. "KURA!" He latched onto the fox, nuzzling him.

Kurama cried out, getting glomped by the larger Uchiha. He laughed, hugging him back. "Hey, Obito." He smiled, snuggling the other male. They had a history, so their interactions were weird and differed on any given day.

"What're you doing here?" Obito looked down at Kurama. "I know you're not just here for me." He pouted.

"Aww don't be sad Obito!" He kissed the scarred cheek and smiled. "I did come here you. You and Orochimaru." He said the Snake Sannin's name loud enough to get his attention from the hallway, he sensed the other there.

Orochimaru sighed stepping into the training room. "That is a rather annoying ability you have, Kurama." The Sannin bristled slightly, walking gracefully over to the still hugging duo.

Kurama just gave a big foxy smile. Obito pulled back from the hug. "This is about Akatsuki, isn't it?"

"Eh, yes and no. I want to go to Kiri and talk to Yagura and Isobu." He tiled his head. "Any way we can save him before the Akatsuki get pushy and wanna trap him?"

Obito sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "They already are getting pushy, especially Kisame. So... I guess it's could you wanted to go meet him already."

"Excellent!" Kurama kissed Obito's scarred cheek again. "You're the best."

Smiling shyly Obito shrugged a little. "Yagura and Isobu deserve freedom as much as any of you." He paused, frowning a little. "Will you pass on my deepest apologies?"

Kurama smiled, kissing his forehead. "Absolutely." He gave him another hug and then turned to Orochimaru. "Sasuke's really beginning to worry me. And I was wondering if we do a repeat of last time... But with a twist?"

Orochimaru blinked deadpan at Kurama. "Are you insane? I'll take Naruto. But you couldn't give me immortality and every jutsu in existence to take that little psycho again."

Somewhere between the middle and end of Orochimaru's venomous words, Kurama had started laughing. Orochimaru's dislike of Sasuke was fucking hilarious. "Still not over him killing you? Or is it something else?" Kurama grinned knowingly, winking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hissed, narrowing his eyes before turning away and storming out of the training, just as gracefully as he had walked in.

"One of these days you're gonna push him over the edge and he'll either finally do it, or go insane again." Obito shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm hoping he'll stop being a weirdo coward and do it. He's already insane, just not murderous and creepy. Well...not as creepy. Is he gonna enter his Sound Ninja in the chūnin exam this year again?" He glanced up at Obito.

"That a sharp turn right out of that topic." He laughed. "Mn, yeah. But I don't think it's gonna be the same team. I think he's gonna try something different this time. He has something planned. How do I know? Cause he won't talk to anyone about it." Obito put his arms behind his head. "Secretive snake that he is."

Kurama nodded. "Figures."

Obito smacked the black, outlined in red, Anbu symbol. "The fuck's this business about? Why isn't it the usual red?"

"Different sect of Anbu. Shi no Kage." He grinned up at Obito. "I'm the Captain. I get to choose and pick who joins."

"Sage... Who the hell was stupid enough to give you your own special ops?"

"OI!" Kurama cuffed him in the head, growling. "I am totally capable! I'm wicked awesome, okay!?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides... it was Hiruzen and Danzō."

"Oh...that explains that then." Obito wrinkled his nose, still rubbing the spot on his head that Kurama smacked.

"Fuck off." He huffed again, stomping off.

*

"You still haven't told me what, exactly, we're doing for our mission. And all you've said is you want to make a stop to Kiri." Kakashi looked up from his bowl of soup, over the cooking fire, at Kurama.

Kurama munched on a piece of mushroom and shrugged. "Not much to say. I gotta kill a fucker. And there's someone I need to talk to in Kiri." He grinned, eating more of the vegetables in the soup.

Kakashi grunted. "Gaki." Shaking his head, he paused mid-bite and looked back at Kurama. "Do you think Naruto is okay...?"

Kurama laughed softly. "I was wondering when you'd start worrying. Apparently, 4 days is your limit."

"You're not worried about him? You probably have the deepest connection with him." Grunted Kakashi, eating his bite of soup.

"Are you...jealous?" Kurama blinked across the fire at Kakashi.

"Eh!? No. No... I'm not jealous." Kakashi grumbled, glaring at Kurama. "I'm not jealous, damn it. I'm just concerned."

"Mhm... sure. Totally don't believe you." Kurama smirked, looking down into his soup.

"You sound like Naruto." Kakashi smiled fondly, stirring his soup. "I do miss him. I never thought I'd get so attached to-.." He grunted, sitting back some. He sat the bowl of soup and stood up. "I'm going to check the perimeter..." He pulled his mask down and walked away from the small camp they'd set up.

Kurama watched him leave. Kakashi had never been good with emotion or expressing his emotions. He smiled some, he didn't want to push Kakashi. But, he also wanted Kakashi to be able to talk to someone. And Kurama was willing and happy to be Kakashi's confidant.

After finishing his soup Kurama gathered up all the dirty dishes and went to the nearby river to clean everything out. Arriving at the river he tilted his head, watching the water flow. Removing the wrappings on his legs he dropped them on a rock then rolled up his pant legs to a couple inches above his knees. He also removed his gloves, arm guards, and arm wrappings, leaving them with the leg wrappings. Wading out into the river with the dishes, rinsing them out and setting them on the river bank one after the other.

Once all the dishes were done he stood there, feeling the water rush along his shins and calves. He went to the river bank and proceeded to pull his shirt, mesh shirt, and pants off. He never wore underwear, so that wasn't an issue. Pulling his hair from the braids he sighed in relief from the tightness releasing at the back of his head. Moving back into the water he went to the deeper parts of the river where the water was at his chest. He sighed softly, sinking the underwater as his eyes closed.

Kakashi was moving along the river bank, checking that side of the perimeter when he saw Kurama surface in an area where the water barely went to his waist. His breath caught as he watched the long red/red-orange/yellow ombre locks stick along the other's defined form. He licked his lips subconsciously and slipped behind a tree to stay out of sight.

Moving his fingers through his hair Kurama pushed it off his face. Gathering the wet mass of hair he wrung it out slightly before letting it fall on his back and into the water, several inches flowing in the pleasant current of the river.

"Either join me, finish your supposed perimeter check, or go back to the camp, Kakashi." Kurama looked over his shoulder, his red eyes nearly glowing under the moonlight, his skin almost looked like gold with the full moon shining down on him. He looked...ethereal.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, stepping from behind the tree. "How do you do that? I thought you could only sense negative emotions."

Kurama smiled slyly. "Are you saying you're having naughty thoughts about me?" He waded over to the side of the river where Kakashi was, resting his arms on the grassy side. "Are you thinking about spanking me again?" He purred, tilting his head.

"Or maybe..." He pushed himself up, bringing his body enough out of the water that when he leaned towards Kakashi, the silver-haired jōnin would get a rather suggestive display of his ass being bent over the river bank. "You're thinking something far dirtier?" Kurama slowly licked his bottom lip, letting his eyes roam over Kakashi's groin blatantly. "Do you want me?" His voice had become sultry, inviting, even suggestive in its tone.

Kakashi watched the fox, his eyes slowly widening the closer the naked man got. A thrill spiked down his body and lit up throughout his groin like a bolt of lightning when Kurama leaned up over the river bank. He swallowed thickly, the action almost painful from his drying throat and parched mouth. He felt the lustful stare at his groin and felt his hardening manhood twitch in response.

The final question nearly broke him as his right knee started to buckle. He took a step back, turned on a dime and promptly strode for the camp. "Should put out the fire." Muttered Kakashi as he left.

A pout tugged at Kurama's lips as he sank back into the water. Sure it was fun to mess with Kakashi. But the man resisted every way to connect with Kurama that the redhead sent his way. They barely had a friendship, Kakashi refused to let him beyond the wall.

Sighing heavily he sank into the water up to his chin. He missed Genma and Tenzō. He'd never tell the two men that. But he did. They were so open with him, they trusted him, wanted him, and didn't hesitate. He even called Raidō a dear friend, he was also open and trusted Kurama. But Kakashi? Kurama wondered if he even trusted Naruto. At least he admitted to missing the blond, that was a step.

Getting out of the river he wrung out his hair, trying to get as much of the water out as possible. He would have to let his body air dry at this point. Seeing a boulder off to the side and somewhat hidden Kurama grinned and climbed up onto it, laying out with his hair splayed out above his head in a halo on the smooth surface. Kurama stared up at the full moon shining through the canopy of trees he was under. He was happy it was a warm night.

“Hey Kurama, are coming back to the ca-...” Kakashi came through the trees and stopped when he saw Kurama’s naked form stretched out over a boulder in full view. “And you’re naked.” He sighed, turning away, glad he still had his mask on.

Kurama turned his head, looking at Kakashi’s back before slinking off the boulder and stepping silently behind Kakashi. “I am.”  He slid his arms around Kakashi’s waist, his hands slipping down to grope Kakashi’s groin. His eyes widened some, wow...Kakashi was a big boy.

Kakashi went rigid, straightening up into perfect posture when he felt Kurama grope him. He pulled from the hold and growled. “Stop.” He narrowed his eyes at the redhead. “Why do you keep doing shit like this? I’m not Genma or Tenzō. I'm not a toy for you to mess with whenever you see fit."

Kurama stumbled back when Kakashi pulled from him, pushing him back some. He swallowed and flinched at the harsh words. He turned quickly, hurrying over to clothes and pulling them on even if his skin was still a bit damp. "Go back to camp. I'll be there soon." His voice was empty, monotone.

"I.." Kakashi grimaced, he hadn't meant to be that cold and cruel sounding. He sighed, heading back to their camp.

Once Kakashi was gone Kurama sank down into a crouch, hugging his legs tightly, burying his face into his knees, closing his eyes. He whimpered softly, hot tears dampening cloth of his pants covering his knees. Kurama sucked in a deep breath through his nose, sniffling some afterward, then releasing it shakily.

Clenching his jaw tightly Kurama slowly stood, grabbing up his arm and legs wrappings, gloves, and arm guards. He headed back to the camp, dropping his stuff and plopping down on his bedroll. Kakashi was reading and Kurama didn't say a fucking thing. He pulled his mask down over his face and braided his hair into one fishtail braid. Kurama let the heavy braid swing down against his back, it coiled on the ground behind him. He finished getting ready, wrapping his legs and arms, slipped on his gloves and then flopped over, pulling his blanket up over himself, his back to the putout fire and Kakashi.

The orange book may have been in Kakashi's hands but when Kurama arrived and dropped onto his bedroll, almost ignoring Kakashi even existed.  He looked up from his book, Kurama had been crying, he could tell from the red, puffiness around the kitsune's eyes. He frowned, watching the other, smaller, male. Kakashi seriously ate his foot tonight. He sighed, closing his book as Kurama tucked himself into bed. The silence was almost painful.

*

The next morning Kurama was up and packed and ready to go hours before Kakashi woke up. He woke up before the sun had even risen. Now he was just sitting on the ground, meditating. There was nothing to show they'd camped at that spot except for the silver-haired masked man still sleeping in his bedroll. Even the spot where their fire had been was spotless.

So, when Kakashi woke up and rolled over he blinked in shock. He sat up and looked around, spotting Kurama under the shade of a tree with his back against the trunk, meditating. He let out a small breath, he had briefly thought his partner had left in the night to take care of the mission by himself. He still worried the other might do that regardless. He had been worried about it since the start of the mission.

Kakashi took of his bedroll and tucked into his pack, noticing a small plater of food by where his head had been. He smiled a little, Kurama had made sure he would eat. So maybe the redhead wasn't completely pissed at him? Maybe pissed is the wrong word. Hopefully, Kurama wasn't upset and hurt still. Kakashi could apologize, but he felt the words would be pointless. He was going to have to do something to make Kurama feel better.

After finishing the food he took care of plate and packed it into the dishware seal scroll and tucked into his pack. Kakashi looked over at the still meditating Kurama, wondering how long he had been at it now. He'd been awake for about an hour or so, and the redhead was still completely motionless.

Standing up Kakashi approached the jinchūriki slowly. "Kurama...? We should probably head out?" He moved around to see the redhead straight on, blinking when he realized the other was completely ready, even his mask was on. He swallowed, feeling the depth how badly he had fucked up.

Red eyes opened after a few seconds and he looked up at Kakashi, nodding his head. Without using his arms he fluidly stood, grabbed his pack onto his back, and turned to the direction of the mission from the Hokage. He wanted to take care of that first, then go see Yagura.

Kakashi slid his inu mask down with a cringe.  _ I seriously fucked up... _ He caught up with Kurama in the trees, running alongside him.

*

Naruto hit the dirt with a yelp of surprise, looking up at Kiba. "You've been training!"

Kiba grinned down at the other boy with a nod. "No way was I letting you continue to beat me up in taijutsu." He leaned over Naruto, their faces close. "You held back though, didn't you?"

"Eh!? N-no..." Naruto smiled sheepishly, looking away. "You're actually getting good!"

"But you did hold back," Kiba grunted. "I know you can move faster than that." He sighed. "Oh well, least I've made some progress." He hopped up, holding out a hand for Naruto.

"Nicely done boys! I'm glad to see some improvement in everyone's taijutsu." Iruka smiled proudly at his class. "So! I'm gonna let everyone go home early today. Tomorrow's the graduation test. Good luck everyone!" Iruka smiled at Naruto, watching the blond run back into the academy to get his small pack.

Sliding into the classroom Naruto nearly slammed right into the back of someone. He stumbled back. "Sorry! ..eh? Mi-mizuki-sensei?" His eyes widened as he stared up at the man who had originally tried to ruin his life.

"Ah, just the student I was looking for! I wanted to talk to you about the graduation test tomorrow." Mizuki smiled, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's talk in my classroom."

Naruto leaned away some, warily looking at the creep. "Hn..." Sasuke was rubbing off on him. Oops? he snagged his pack off his desk before he was ushered out of Iruka's classroom and down the hall to Mizuki's.

"Are you feeling confident about tomorrow?" Mizuki leaned back against his desk, legs crossing at the ankles, arms crossing over his chest.

Naruto shifted, feeling incredibly small at the moment. He was hyper-aware of his 12-year-old body. "S-sort of?" He licked his lips, trying to decide what he was going to do about tomorrow.

He was pretty sure he would get on Sasuke and Sakura's team regardless if he passed with flying colors or by the skin of his teeth. He'd missed like...two... two and a half months of classes? His grades were worse than they had been the first time due to all the absences. Naruto just hadn't decided if he'd blow everyone's minds tomorrow with his flawless techniques, or if he'd aim for somewhere in the middle of the passing students, or just barely. He kind of wanted to blow everyone's minds.

"Would you like some help?" Mizuki tilted his head, watching the fidgeting boy in front of him. He thought he was pulling the kid in and getting him ready to steal that scroll for him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Hn... no," Naruto said firmly. Looking up at Mizuki. "Pretty sure I can knock this out of the park. I changed a lot after my first stay in the hospital." He straightened his posture, holding his more Kage-like attitude as he looked up at the fucker who'd nearly gotten him banished, imprisoned, or worse, executed. "I shouldn't accept help from another sensei anyways. Iruka-sensei has been great and I trust his teachings." Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets, slouching some. "If I'm desperate, I might come to you." He shrugged, walking out of the room without another word.

Once his back had turned to Mizuki and he was out of the room he grinned.  _ Fuck that felt good! _ He left the building, running up behind Kiba and leaping onto his back. "KIBA-KUN GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

Kiba caught him effortlessly and laughed, tucking his hands under Naruto's thighs. "You're in a good mood!"

Shikamaru smiled up at the blond. "It's nice." He looked at Kiba, grinning.

Their plan was working. Having Naruto at Shikamaru's and away from Sasuke, at least for a good chunk of time, let the boy come back out of his shell. He was relatively happy again. His medication doses had even been lessened due to his improvement. He still needed it though, especially at night. Almost every single night that week Shikamaru had to wake Naruto up from screaming and sobbing. Then he spent the rest of the night holding the blond and petting his hair. He didn't mind holding him though, it was great. And the nights Kiba was there, the two of them held Naruto after his nightmares.

Sasuke was trying to get over to Naruto but Sakura kept getting in his way until he gave up and turned his attention to the annoying girl. "What do you want?" He growled out.

"Let's get dinner together, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled coyly, leaning in like she always did. Like she thought putting her hands behind her back, pigeon-toeing her feet, and leaning forward was cute and/or attractive. It was fucking annoying.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned, brushing past her and heading for Naruto who was now on Kiba's back. The only time he got with the blond was in the morning walking to school, during school and walking him home. Unless Shikaku let Naruto and Shikamaru stay out of the compound longer, then he got to hang out with Naruto more. Sometimes he even got to take him to dinner.

"Saskue-kun!" Sakura whined, grabbing his arm.

He turned, looking at her like she was a fungus. "WHAT?" He bit out harshly.

Sakura whimpered, hugging to his arm, pressing her just now developing chest against him. "You've gotten so mean..."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes and looking away. "Get off me. You're annoying."

That worked. Sakura dropped her arms from his and she stood there shocked. Tears lined her eyes and she ran away.

"Finally." Sasuke sighed, jogging up to Naruto and pinching his hip gently. "Hey, baby." He smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

Naruto squeaked from the pinch and whined. "Sasuke!" He smiled back. "What took you so long? We were gonna start heading home if you didn't show up soon."

"Sakura." Grunted Sasuke.

"Ah... 'nough said." Naruto giggled. He was happy to see Sasuke was becoming more normal and not so dark. Whatever had been clouding his mind and making him so mean and possessive seemed to be going away. Maybe it was the fact he was hanging around more than just Naruto?

Shikamaru made a face at Kiba. They fucking could not stand the Uchiha. They could see the front he was putting up just so he could be with Naruto while he was under Shikaku's custody. They were positive that once Kakashi came back Sasuke would go back to being the evil, creepy fucker he was.

And they weren't too far off. Madara was resting in the back, not pushing for anything or twisting Sasuke's mind. He knew now was not the best time to be doing anything questionable with Naruto or Sasuke. That and Kurama was out of the village. Madara was working on something though, but it didn't require him to be in contact with Sasuke.

*

Kurama looked down at the dead missing-nin at his feet. He held out his hand for a head sealing scroll. Kakashi gave it to him and he sealed the head after severing it with his claws, showing just how sharp they really were. Kakashi watched the other male, Kurama had yet to speak and it was going on day three of no conversation or verbal communication.

"Are we going to Kiri no that we've done the mission?" Kakashi asked, hoping maybe his luck was about to change.

A slender red brow lifted underneath the black Kitsune mask and Kurama looked at Kakashi. He nodded before setting fire to the headless body and walking away. He looked in the direction of Kiri, he felt antsy. He wanted to save his gentle brother and free Yagura from his prison. Obito had agreed to do it in a way that made it look like Yagura was freed and not at fault for anything that had, had happened. It would keep Yagura from being sentenced to death or thrown in prison by his people. Kurama was partially hoping Yagura would decide to step down and maybe join Kurama. He was also hoping he'd find Utakata there and bring him back as well. There was the potential he could run into Zabuza, but he really wanted to leave the swordsman to Naruto.

Kakashi followed Kurama with a sigh. The redhead glanced at Kakashi. Was his silence really bothering the other male that badly? He just had nothing to say. Truly, even if he tried to talk it'd end up being pitiful small talk. He just had nothing worth saying. And any question Kakashi asked him was easily answered with a nod or head shake.

They continued through the trees until they reached the halfway point to Kiri. Kurama dropped from the trees and tossed his pack to the ground. Kakashi looked at him and frowned. Still nothing. And he knew from the other nights this meant they were stopping there for the night.

Kakashi never knew silence could be so uncomfortable and isolating. But not having Kurama's attention was like being left in the middle of the Sahara desert with nothing, not even a drop of water or a compass. Kakashi stared at the redhead's back as he unpacked to lay out his bedroll and then the cookware/food scroll.

He dropped his pack as well. "I'll be back in a moment. I'll get some firewood too." He saw Kurama nod and half-assed waved him off.

Kakashi muttered to himself as he disappeared into the trees. They would make it to the port tomorrow evening in time for the last ship headed for Mizu no Kuni.  Kurama dropped from the trees and tossed his pack to the ground. Kakashi looked at him and frowned. Still nothing. And he knew from the other nights this meant they were stopping there for the night.

Kakashi never knew silence could be so uncomfortable and isolating. But not having Kurama's attention was like being left in the middle of the Sahara desert with nothing, not even a drop of water or a compass. Kakashi stared at the redhead's back as he unpacked to lay out his bedroll and then the cookware/food scroll.

He dropped his pack as well. "I'll be back in a moment. I'll get some firewood too." He saw Kurama nod and half-assed waved him off.

Kakashi muttered to himself as he disappeared into the trees. They would make it to the port tomorrow evening in time for the last ship headed for Mizu no Kuni. Stopping by a tree he leaned against, pushing his inu mask up to rub his face. He must have really hurt Kurama to cause the man to go pretty much mute. He did sort of call the guy a player and slut without openly using those words. And Kakashi had no idea why he'd done that. He just...he didn't want to be like Genma and Tenzō, trying to get Kurama's attention and commitment. He didn't need human connection like that. He was fine on his own. Despite what the tightness in his chest said. Or the weakness in his knees when Kurama was close. Or how he didn't think he could live without getting to take in the scent of the other regularly. Or how he tended to put himself in Kurama's space any chance he got, just wanting to be close to him.

It was all nonsense and he wasn't doing that. He was behaving as he normally did. He still read his Icha Icha Paradise as much as usual, no matter what Asuma said. And he sure as hell didn't stare at Kurama whenever possible as Kurenai said. They were all wrong damn it! Even Gai had talked to him, asking if Kurama had lit the fire of youth within him. Kakashi punched him. He regretted it afterward. Not because he'd punched the annoying man. But because the bastard had the nerve to scream at the top of his lungs that, 'KAKASHI'S SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS BEEN RESTORED!!' and ran off. He loathed that man that could loosely be called human.

Kakashi made his way back to their camp, blinking at how Kurama basically had everything set up but was just waiting on Kakashi and the firewood. He moved over the half-done fire pit, putting the sticks and small branches into the circle of stones under the small wok. As soon as he was done the pit lit up in flames before his hands were barely far enough away. He grunted, looking around to find Kurama. His mouth dropped open.

"Ho-how.. when?" He felt his flak jacket for his orange book, then looked at the one in Kurama's hands.

Kurama looked up from the book, chewing on a piece of jerky. "When you walked by to get wood." He said simply, going back to reading.

Oh, holy sage he finally spoke! Then again, that was the first he'd asked a question that required more than a yes or no.

Kakashi shifted some. "...are you reading from the beginning?" He cleared his throat, thankful for his Anbu mask.

Kurama looked up at him, the wicked gleam in his eyes clear. "No."

"Then...what..are you reading?" Kakashi hesitated before stepping slowly towards him.

"The pages you dog-eared or .." He tilted his head, lifting a brow. "Highlighted."

Kakashi stopped mid-step. _Oh, Sage... Kill me now..._ "A-ah.. what!?" He lurched forward, aiming to yank the book from the faster shinobi. "How'd you even get access to those!"

Kurama jumped back, weaving out of reach easily. "Are those notes...?" He blinked, staring at places he'd written in the margins. He dodged Kakashi again. "Seriously? You're asking how I revealed a pathetic excuse of a scripture hiding seal? Uzushio, remember? Uzumaki bloodline. And also, the sealed memories you agreed to, that memory seal was of my own creation. So you really think your tiny attempt to hide your...margin notes and highlights would work?"

He froze in place, staring at Kurama from the eyeholes of his mask. This was the most the redhead had said to him in days. Granted it was about his...hobby...but it was talking. Kakashi swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am a healthy 26-year-old man."

Red eyes peered at him over the edge of the book. "You're just not attracted to me." He looked back pages. "Which is fine. You just should've told me ages ago. What's your type?" He tilted his head. "Actually, your notes and highlighted sections pretty much tell me what your type is."

Kakashi flinched, looking down. He still didn't get the depth at which he had hurt Kurama, he kept finding new layers to the pain he'd caused. "Kurama... I-.." He sighed when Kurama raised his hand to silence Kakashi.

"No need to explain. I get it." He closed the book and tossed it at Kakashi, the man scrambling his precious book.

Kakashi safely tucked it back into his flak jacket. "Kurama, I just-.." He grunted when he was stopped again. That was beginning to piss him off.

"Seriously, don't explain. I really, really, REALLY don't want to know. Let's just move on." Kurama shook his head, moving over to the fire to prepare them some dinner.

"Would you just listen to me!" Kakashi stopped Kurama, moving in front of him and grabbing his shoulders.

Kurama stiffened, looking up at Kakashi. "No." He knocked the other man's arms away and kept moving for the fire.

Knitting his brow Kakashi sighed, his arms slowly lowering to his sides. How was he ever going to fix this? He didn't want Kurama to be so cold to him. He enjoyed the other man's warmth. Everything about him was cold and distant now and Kakashi hated it.

Pushing his mask up to the side and up on his head he sat down across from Kurama and the fire. He watched the other man, his eyes longing and somewhat sad. He looked down, closing his left as he was starting to get what he referred to as a Sharingan headache. He moved his Anbu mask so mouth covered his eye.

Kurama focused on getting their meal ready, preparing some kind of stir-fry that he had already chopped everything for and stored it in the food scroll. Tossing handfuls of ingredients into the wok the smell wafting into the air, the sizzle making Kakashi's stomach growl. Kurama glanced up, hearing the rumble the other man's belly made.

"Hungrier than I realized, I guess." Kakashi shrugged, looking off to the side.

"Is your eye bothering you?" He motioned to the covered Sharingan with his long cooking chopsticks.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kakashi glanced at the redhead.

"Hn...kay." Kurama frowned, looking back at the food cooking.

Kakashi mentally kicked himself in the dick. Kurama had been trying to be kind again and he'd stomped on it like he keeps doing. He sighed, hanging his head some. Why couldn't he just let himself react normally to the pretty redhead? Why did he have to sabotage himself?

Dinner went by with complete silence. Kakashi had properly fucked himself again. Or rather, continued to fuck himself after his initial fucking. If only it was the good kind of fucking.

After dinner was over Kurama pointed at the dishes. "Your turn to clean." He stood up, "Don't worry, you won't be seeing me naked tonight." The was a sharpness in his rather monotone voice that made Kakashi flinch.

Kakashi stood and gathered the dishes to wash them. And sure enough, he didn't get a single glimpse of Kurama bathing in the river they were still following that led to the port town. He was a bit disappointed, not that he'd ever admit that to himself.

Kakashi made his way back to camp and frowned at the already, supposedly, sleeping Kurama tucked in his bedroll. Kakashi put the dishes into their scroll and packed it back up. He sat on his bedroll, staring at the fire that was beginning to die down. He looked over the flames at Kurama, the other man's hair pooled on the portion of bedroll and pillow behind the other.

Kakashi wanted to run his fingers through the silky looking locks. He'd heard Kurama talking to Genma about cutting a significant amount of the hair off because it was heavy and troublesome. Kakashi would miss it if he did chop it, but he knew the other could pull off a shorter cut no problem. Actually, he was positive Kurama could pull off almost any look he desired. The image of the other male in a full kimono, complete with the Geisha hairstyle, makeup, and kanzashi flooded his mind and he blushed heavily. Yeah... Kurama could pull off just about anything.

Hearing Kurama whimper Kakashi blinked, moving to his knees to look at the redhead more. He tilted his head as he saw the other flinch in his sleep and murmur something he couldn't quite make out. He swallowed, standing up and moving around the fire silently.

"...don't... don't you dare fu-..no.." Kurama whimpered, the hand near his face clenching weakly. "Fuck you..." He flinched again like he'd been slapped. "...go ahead... just cause you use the sharingan...doesn't make me yours.." He whimpered, rolling over and facing the fire.

Kakashi swallowed hard, that explained why he'd been eyeing his Sharingan warily and making sure to not look him directly in the eyes unless it was closed or covered. It made him a bit sick to his stomach. He knew most of Kurama's story, but not the full extent of it. He was sure some of that was locked in the memory seal without him wanting it to be. Kurama probably snuck it in at the last second without Kakashi's knowledge.

"Kurama..." He said softly. "You're having a nightmare..." Kurama jerked slightly in his sleep and gasped before a soft pained noise slipped free. Kakashi clenched his jaw. "Kurama..." He hesitantly touched the redhead's shoulder and instantly found himself pinned on his back with a clawed hand gripping at his throat.

He could feel beads of blood rising from the needle sharp points of the claws of the other pressing into his skin through his shirt. "It's me, Kakashi..." He got out roughly, Kurama's palm pressing on his Adam's apple painfully.

Kurama blinked blurry eyes, focusing on the person under him. He jerked back instantly. "..Shit..." He looked away, smoothing a shaky hand through his loose hair. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. You were having a nightmare... tossing and turning. I wanted to help." Kakashi sat up, rubbing his neck and throat. Damn Kurama was fucking fast.

"Hn...happens sometimes." Kurama shifted, getting up from his bedroll. "Gonna do a perimeter check. I'll...take first watch. Go to sleep." He mumbled, grabbing his mask and disappearing into the surrounding area.

Kakashi sighed, staring at the now empty bedroll. He couldn't even do that right. Shoving himself up he moved over to his spot and flopped into the bedroll, laying there, staring at a tree until he fell asleep.

\------

A/N: That was a fun chapter right? Did I make up for being like.. 18+ hours late? T-T Please say yes.

 

Hit the kudos if ya haven't, pretty please. And leave a comment! I love them so!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. Gotta do some groundwork before the next movement in the plot. So it's a bit shorter than usual. Sorry about that everyone. I know you guys must be used to 15 or 21-page chapters by now. 
> 
> My brain is also a little messed up currently. I'm waiting for a really important medication that's been taking since last Tuesday to get filled. IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE. I also have to finish up my big psychology paper that's due on Tuesday. I gotta catch up in my fitness class and start my end of semester project for that. I gotta sign up for next semester courses. There's a lot going on at the moment. So I'm sorry if things seem weird or shorter than usual. This chapter is 12 pages though. So...a normal chapter length in a young adult book, I think. Meh... don't hate me?
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Pale, slender fingers traced along an incomplete seal idly while golden slitted eyes stared at the scroll without really seeing it. "Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?"

Orochimaru blinked a couple times, looking up to see Kabuto standing in front of him. "Ah...yes, I'm fine." He looked back at the seal.

"Still can't get it right?" Kabuto moved forward, looking at the scroll to see that it was still stuck at the same part it was last time. "Didn't you ask Naruto for help?"

"No yet... no." He shook his head, frowning slightly. "He'll figure out what it is I'm trying to do before I can surprise him." Orochimaru sighed, leaning back on his hands. He was out in his zen garden on one of the meditation stones.

"But if you can't finish it, what's the point? There won't be a surprise if you can never get it right." Kabuto picked up the scroll looking at it. "I guess you could try asking Kurama? Should've asked him when he was here for those two days."

Orochimaru snorted quietly. "I thought to ask Kurama, but you know how he is. He already harassed me without even knowing what I'm planning." He frowned, watching Kabuto look over the scroll.

Kabuto lifted a brow, looking at his mentor. "Wouldn't the teasing and embarrassment and possible humiliation be worth it?"

Slender brows lifted. "Of course it would. But it's also still too early. I want to time this correctly." He stood smoothly, pointing at the center of the scroll. "I need to wait at least three years, possibly four."

"Will this current body hold out? Remember last time? We went for Sasuke because you needed a new body." Kabuto frowned, concern evident.

"Yes, I'm aware." Orochimaru's frown returned. "But what can I do?"

"You take over the body you did last time!" Kabuto scowled, rolling the scroll up and pointing it at Orochimaru. "You stay the fuck alive. I don't care about your fail-safes in the curse marks you've given."

"Kabuto... I can't do that again. I'm going to release all of them." He stroked his long fingers through his black hair.

"What!?" Kabuto clenched his jaw. "You've already released more than half of every base of experiments and potential bodies. Why are you going to these lengths? Just for HIM!?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and his brows raised high to his hairline. He looked at his assistant and apprentice. "I was not aware that this bothered you so much, Kabuto."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!? You've known for YEARS how I've felt!" Kabuto growled, throwing the scroll on the ground and leaving the garden.

Sighing Orochimaru leaned to down pick up the poorly discarded scroll. He gripped it possessively, bringing it to his chest possessively. "I think he hoped us coming back in time would change things between us."

Obito stepped out from a small grove of Bamboo. "You know how warped he got after lost her..."

"I know, I know." Orochimaru sighed, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his left hand. "She was the second person he ever loved and felt connected to. Aside from...me. And I could never give him what he wanted. I was very happy for him when he met her and they got together."

"But you realize you always come first. You will always be his priority." Obito moved next to Orochimaru. "When it came down to it, who did he rush to save first?"

Orochimaru gave a slightly pained look. "Me, though I did not require his assistance. She did."

"But you are Orochimaru-sama, even if it wasn't required or necessary, he'd give up everything for you, including his body and life." Obito rested a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "Just as you risked everything to rescue Naruto. Including Kabuto."

Orochimaru winced, looking to the side. "Take me to him, I want to see him."

"You mean you need to see him." Obito smiled gently.

"Either way!" Hissed Orochimaru. "Just take me to him!" His Osuka henge slid into place instantly. "Now."

Obito's Orito henge swirled into existence over him. "Hai hai Orochimaru-sama." Obito rolled his eyes, warping them through Kamui to Konoha.

*

Naruto yawned, stretching with audible pops sounding off down his spine. "I can't believe today is graduation test day." He slumped onto Sasuke, mumbling. "Can I have a piggyback?" He whimpered.

"Hn..." Sasuke smiled, hefting Naruto onto his back. "I'll happily carry you anywhere." His voice got lower. "Including my bed." He turned his head, kissing Naruto softly.

Naruto blushed brightly, kissing his boyfriend back. "You're so dirty, Sasuke... Who knew you were such a deviant." He giggled.

Sasuke grinned slyly. "You have no idea."

"Puberty is bad for you." Naruto laughed, smilingly teasingly at Sasuke.

"Hn.. just wait, I'll make you feel good in ways you didn't know possible." Sasuke reached back, gripping Naruto's ass as he scooted the boy higher up, keeping his hands right there.

Naruto squeaked, blushing brightly from the other's words and his hands on his ass. "Sa-sasuke... your hands..." He squirmed a little, kicking his legs. "Move your hands! We're in public!" Naruto hid his face into Sasuke's hair, whispering. "Please Sasuke, why do you always do stuff like this?"

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye at Naruto hiding. "Because you react like this and it's absolutely adorable." He slipped into an alleyway, sliding Naruto down, turning, and pressing him against the alleyway. "And when you're adorable, I just..." He groaned, tilting Naruto's head up to kiss him deeply. He pulled back enough to speak. "Let's skip until the actual test... Come on.." He nipped Naruto's bottom lip.

The cool surface of the alley wall made Naruto shiver when he was pressed up against it. He looked up at Sasuke, whimpering into the kiss. There was something about Sasuke’s kiss that always disarmed Naruto, completely succumbing to whatever the Uchiha wanted from him. Maybe it was the lifetime of unrequited love or the desperation to get Sasuke’s attention. But when he did get it, he’d do anything to keep it.

When the kiss broke Naruto whimpered, leaning forward to press their lips together again, but he only got a brush of Sasuke’s lips as he heard the other speak. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up into heated black eyes. “O-okay…” He breathed out his answer and apparently it pleased Sasuke as he was kissed firmly, his head gently thumping back against the wall.

"That's my boy," Sasuke smirked, leaning out of the alleyway to see where Kiba and Shikamaru were. "We need to hide first... Come on." He grabbed Naruto's hand running down the alleyway with him, then yanking him out the other end and towards the Uchiha compound.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out, looking around. "They were RIGHT behind us!"

"Fuck!" Shikamaru scowled. "I knew we should've made them walk ahead of us... I knew he'd pull something like this eventually. NARUTO!" He scowled, kicking the ground. "FUCK!"

"Calm down! We'll find them! I'm a fucking tracker!" He picked Akamaru up off his head and smiled at his companion. "Find Naruto. okay?" The dog barked and hopped to the ground, taking off to find Naruto. "Now.. we'll try to find him. Try to find his chakra, I'll sniff out Sasuke and Naruto. With the three of us looking we're bound to find them."

Shikamaru took a slow breath, rubbing his face. "You're right.. you're right." He took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby bench, his hands coming together in his thinking pose. "He's likely going to take Naruto to his Clan compound. He always takes Naruto there."

Kiba let out a growled breath. "He's gonna touch him again. Remember two days ago when we caught Sasuke in the bathroom with Naruto? He had him pinned in a stall with his hand down the back of his pants." He pumped his fists, feeling his hackles raise. "Naruto had tears in his eyes."

Within seconds of Kiba reminding Shikamaru of the other day had the Nara up on his feet and stalking towards the Uchiha Clan compound. "We need to find him. Now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's arm, pulling him into a run as they booked it for the Uchiha compound. Akamaru saw Kiba running and caught up to them, running ahead to help catch Naruto sooner.

Naruto felt a spike of pissed off chakra coming their way and he looked behind him and Sasuke as they neared the Uchiha compound gate. "Sasuke maybe..."

He was pulled against Sasuke's chest, he looked up at the other as Sasuke twitched, popping his neck and stretching it slightly. "Stop it Naruto. You always pussy out. Stop trying to make everyone like you and please everyone." Sasuke growled, yanking him beyond the compound gates, slamming him against wooden planks of the fence surrounding the compound. "Do you want to please everyone or just one person? Who is the most important? Me? Or everyone else?"

A grunted breath was pushed from Naruto when he was yanked around and slammed into the fence. He whimpered, lifting his shoulders and looking away. "Sasuke..." He flinched, chewing on his bottom lip. What he said wasn't fair. It hurt Naruto to the very core. Everyone was important to him. But Sasuke... Sasuke was everything, absolutely everything. Naruto lived, breathed, and worshipped Sasuke. He needed him like his body needed oxygen.

"Y-you... you're the most important... P-please don't be mad... I'll stop caring..." Naruto swallowed tightly. "All I need is you..." He whispered, shaky hands reaching up to Sasuke's face. "I'll do anything...to make and keep you happy." He leaned up on the balls of his feet, pressing his mouth desperately to the Uchiha's.

 

_"You have him now. He's yours. That was an excellent move, Sasuke. He will quite literally be at your beck and call. Ready to obey your every whim."_

_"Would you shut the fuck up? Let me enjoy this without your lunacy fucking it."_

_"Boy, you are going to regret the way you speak to me, very soon."_

_"Are you threatening me!?"_

_"Do you want to see how little control you actually have? Do you want to know how much leeway I've given you?"_

_"You have no control over me. I can block you whenever I want."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

 

Sasuke popped his neck after breaking the kiss, licking his tongue over his teeth. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, heading for his house.

"WAIT!" Shikamaru latched onto Naruto with his Kagezukami no Jutsu. He let out a relieved breath when he felt it connect and that he had total control of Naruto's body. "You're not supposed to be here, Naruto." He started stepping backward, making Naruto walk towards the gates again.

"The hell are you doing Shikamaru! Let him go!" Sasuke growled, trying to yank Naruto from the jutsu. "You can't be in this compound!"

Kiba lifted a brow. "We're not." He gestured to them being outside the gates.

Sasuke growled, pulling harder on Naruto. "Shika.. what...why are you doing this? I just... want to spend time with Sasuke, alone." His feet kept walking him all the way out of the compound and then down the street some before Shikamaru walked towards Naruto, making the blond meet him halfway.

"Because you are too innocent, sweet, and naive to realize what's actually happening here." Shikamaru smiled weakly and made Naruto stand next to him, facing the direction of the school. Sweat began beading along his face. "Kiba.. we gotta move... My chakra is running out." He huffed softly.

Kiba blinked and nodded. "Run to the school with him. I'll hold Sasuke back."

"Hold me back? Hold me back from what! We just wanted some alone time!" Sasuke sneered, lurching forward to snag Naruto as Shikamaru started walking away with him.

Kiba moved in front of Sasuke, staring him down as he stalked forward, making the Uchiha backtrack his steps until his back met the fence to his compound. "Listen here you emo little bastard." He leaned in his face near Sasuke's. "You're a control freak, and abusive. You like to isolate him and touch him when he doesn't want it. You make him think all he has is you." He growled, baring his fangs. His growl far more animalistic than Sasuke could ever dream of doing. He sounded like a wolf about to make a kill. "Stop trying to control his every moment in life. Or Shika and I will make sure he'll never be yours again." Kiba smirked, looking down his nose at the Uchiha. "Actually, we're going to get him to see we're better no matter what. It's just an illusion that you have him right now."

With a snort Kiba turned and walked away from Sasuke, turning his back on him in the ultimate show of dominance. By turning his back to his enemy he's firmly stated he doesn't see the Uchiha as a threat. It was insulting if one knew what to look for in the act.

Sasuke's jaw clenched to the point it was a wonder he didn't crack a tooth. He glared death into Kiba's back, feeling the anger churn and boil inside of him. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and took one measured step forward. "I'm going to slaughter that stray mutt."

 

_"In due time. Get on your team with Naruto first. You'll have him right where you want him. Away from those two idiots. Believe this, Sasuke, I will make sure you're strong, powerful, and with Naruto."_

_"Why would you do that for me?"_

_"Because if there's Naruto, there's Kurama... And he's mine."_

_"He's as stunning as Naruto... I picture Naruto growing up to be as...beautiful as that. They almost look like they could be related."_

_"Trust me, he's glorious when he's older."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Just...trust me. I've seen and experienced more than you could imagine. Remember, I'm like..300 years old."_ Madara chuckled.

_"Right... So...you're really not a split personality and I'm not insane?"_

_"I'm very real, Sasuke."_

_"I still can't believe you're THE Madara Uchiha... You...are very different from what I thought and learned about."_

_"How so?"_

_"You're a pedophiliac pervert who is BEYOND insane."_

_"I would resent that if it weren't so pinpoint accurate. Though, the pedophilia is more of a...recent development. Due to Naruto's current state."_

_"Current...? You talk so weirdly. You act like you're from another dimension or time."_

_"Oh? Hm."_

_"Wait... That's... that's not possible."_

_"Think so, hm?"_

_"And I'm done with this conversation! To the back with you!"_

 

Sasuke slammed up the mental blocks. Nope, he didn't want to touch that can of worms. He already had a lot to process without adding other dimensions or timelines. And he definitely didn't want to think about the mere suggestion that the current Naruto was actually older. So, yeah, no thinking about that shit.

Walking into the Academy he went to Iruka's classroom and sat next to Naruto. Once sitting he smiled a Naruto, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. He would make sure Naruto didn't think he was angry. He wouldn't scare him away. Not right now. Not with Kiba and Shikamaru being so fucking annoying.

Speaking of them, he put his arm on the back fo Naruto's chair, caressing the nape of his neck as he glanced behind them at Shikamaru and Kiba sitting at the desk right behind them. Kiba growled at him and Sasuke winked, making Shikamaru sneer. Aahh, Sasuke loved winning.

*

Kakashi stared over the rim of his book, watching Kurama flirt with some moderately okay looking crewmen on the ship. His nose wrinkled as he shifted slightly, lounging against the railing of the ship's deck. His grey eye narrowed. They weren't in their anbu, or Shi no Kage, gear at the moment. They'd switched to their jōnin uniforms and Konoha hitai-ate.

Why was Kurama flirting with some stranger bothering him so much? Maybe it was because every once in a while Kurama would make eye contact with him, smirk, then get closer to the crewman. Like he was trying to make Kakashi jealous, or like he was acting like what Kakashi had implied he was. A promiscuous shinobi slut.

Kakashi gripped his precious book tightly, then looked at it and sighed, tucking it away. It wasn't working at fooling anyone anyways. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Kurama laugh at something the dipshit said and touched his chest. Kakashi's jaw clenched firmly, the muscles twitching. What the fuck? Was Kurama really taking the dipshit's hand and taking him down below? Fucking really!? He's gonna go fuck that guy RIGHT NOW!?

Kakashi fumed, his eye narrowing. Kurama's being fucking petty! "Kurama!" Kakashi called out casually. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Kurama leaned back out of the doorway. "Hah!? I'm kinda busy at the moment. Do you mind?" He narrowed his eyes. He could feel the others negative emotions and it made him happy.

"It'll only take a moment." Kakashi forced out, his voice even-toned, but something hidden just under the surface. Like barely contained fury.

Kurama gave a big dramatic sigh. "One sec handsome." He leaned up, kissing the dipshit's cheek and then headed towards Kakashi. "What?" He grumped at him. He could practically feel the heat of Kakashi's anger blasting at him.

"The fuck are you doing? He could be dangerous." Kakashi grunted, stepping a little closer. "Why are you doing this?"

A slender red brow lifted slowly. "You do realize I kill civilians, shinobi, and officials with just my bare hands, right?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Why am I doing this? Because I fucking feel like it."

"What about Genma? Or Tenzō! They're practically in love with you! And I'm..." Kakashi clenched his jaw, forcing himself to shut up.

"You're...what?" Kurama stared up into his dark eye. "Hm? What? Come on, tell me how I disgust you." He sneered, backing Kakashi into the mast of the ship. He pressed his body to the other man's. "Who knew you were such a prude?" He leaned in, letting his lips brush over Kakashi's through his mask, he felt the other jerk back and scowled. "You're an asshole." He pushed off the other shinobi, turned and stormed off to the guy who actually gave him positive attention.

Kakashi had backed into the mast and held his breath with how close Kurama was. The other's scent was intoxicating, he didn't want to breathe it in. He swallowed thickly. "Ku-.." His eye widened when Kurama leaned in, his lips slightly parted as he felt the searing heat of those full lips simply brushing over his. The feeling was...amazing, he jerked his head, feeling a burn grow in his abdomen. He grimaced when Kurama insulted him and stormed off. He smacked his head back several times, covering his grey eye with his hand. "I am an asshole..." He sighed.

Kakashi had backed into the mast and held his breath with how close Kurama was. The other's scent was intoxicating, he didn't want to breathe it in. He swallowed thickly. "Ku-.." His eye widened when Kurama leaned in, his lips slightly parted as he felt the searing heat of those full lips simply brushing over his. The feeling was...amazing, he jerked his head, feeling a burn grow in his abdomen. He grimaced when Kurama insulted him and stormed off. He smacked his head back several times, covering his grey eye with his hand. "I am an asshole..." He sighed.

What Kakashi didn't know was that Kurama just wanted to be held. And he didn't have Naruto around to give him cuddles. So he made friendly with the cutest crewman aboard the ship. So as they went down to the guy's quarters, apparently he had a rank different from the rest of the grunts. Once in his room, he pulled Kurama into his arms on his bed.

Kurama curled up in his arms, nuzzling his face into the seawater scented chest. "Sorry if I start crying... Just ignore it." He whispered, his voice already cracking.

"Your partner has seriously hurt you, hasn't he?" The crewman said, hugging Kurama closer. "I don't mind if you cry."

"You're too sweet... I'm vicious killer ya know.." Kurama huffed, curling into the man more.

"I wouldn't mind being strangled to death by your lovely hands." Chuckled the man.

"You smooth motherfucker..." Kurama laughed weakly. "Thank you...for this... I know you'd probably before something more...nude."

"Hm... I'd love to make you moan and cry in pleasure." The man grinned. "But, you are in no condition to be doing that kind of thing." He pet his fingers through the long hair.

"Heh...thank you." He sniffled quietly, curling up as small as he can.

"You're welcome, doll face." He kissed the top of his head.

*

Staring at the academy teachers sitting at their table Naruto shifted from foot to foot nervously. He swallowed, fidgeting by wringing his hands slowly.  He chewed on his bottom lip while watching them right down stuff on their papers before Iruka finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright Naruto, first run us through your taijutsu katas." Mizuki watched Naruto closely, more closely than Iruka. Naruto knew he was looking for things to fail him so he could pull what he did the first time. The fucker.

Naruto lowered into the first stance and paused. "Just Academy katas or my own as well?"

Iruka blinked in surprise and another teacher spoke. "You have your own taijutsu katas?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto stated plainly.

"I'd like to see them." She said and Iruka nodded. "First the Academy katas, and then yours."

Naruto bowed and then went back into the stance. He moved through the school katas with ease. He finished them smoothly and accurately, more so than others in the class. Then he shifted to his katas, which happened to be a mix of the Academy, Uchiha, Hyūga, and Uzumaki styles. When he had started into his own the teachers had fallen completely silent and were no longer marking their papers, just in awe of the unpredictable, feral, almost animalistic style. Finishing the katas he stood, bowed deeply and then straightened. They wrote furiously on their papers.

After a few moments, Mizuki was next to instruct him. "Alright, henge."

Naruto paused. "Anyone in particular?"

Mizuki shook his head. "Do whomever you feel like."

A sly, foxy grin rose in his expression. Closing his eyes, he held his fingers in his usual pose and then without much thought Tobirama Senju stood before them in perfect detail. The teachers went silent, staring at the blond in shock and clearly impressed. More scribbling happened.

"And now for your clone," Mizuki said, knowing this was Naruto's weakest point. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Does it have to be the Academy taught clone jutsu?" Slowly the teachers shook their head. "Okay good, cause I have too much chakra for that one." They blinked at him.

Popping his neck he shook out his body and took a breath. He made one shadow clone, one water clone, one fire clone, and one wind clone. The four other clones stood there and then waved at the teachers, each one bowing.

The shadow clone stepped forward. "Hey there. I'm a shadow clone." He pulled a kunai and popped himself, a puff of smoke proving his statement.

The water clone stepped forward. "I'm a water clone." He popped himself as well, a burst of water releasing.

The fire clone stepped forward. "I'm a new type of clone created by the boss. I'm a fire clone." He popped himself, a blast of fire swirling into existence before fizzling out.

The fourth, wind clone stepped forward. "I'm another newly created clone by the boss. I'm a wind clone. Might wanna hold onto your stuff." He popped himself and it was like a bomb's shockwave went off in the room.

All of the teachers stared wide-eyed at Naruto for a solid minute before furious writing on their papers.

Naruto watched curiously, chewing on his lip. He'd created the fire and wind clones when he was 28, he'd been working on it since he was 24. So he was very proud of them. The water clone was easy enough to learn after he watched it enough times and read about Uzushio's water clone methods.

Iruka smiled at Naruto. "Alright, you can go back to class, Naruto. You did wonderfully."

Lifting a shoulder he shifted and nodded, walking out. He thought for sure they might tell him if he passed or not like last time. He found out pretty much instantly that he'd failed.

Going back into the classroom he glanced at Kiba, Shika, and Sasuke. "Well.. they didn't say I failed... but they didn't say I passed either." He pouted.

*

They finally arrived at the port in Mizu no Kuni and Kakashi hadn't seen Kurama since he'd fucked up again. So he was surprised when he went topside and found Kurama leaning against a post on the dock.

"When did you...?" Kakashi knit his brow, walking onto the deck from the ship.

"When we stopped." He shrugged, turning to head down the dock to the town.

Kakashi hurried to fall in step with the redhead. "I'm sorry... about what I said on board. I shouldn't have said that. You don't disgust me."

Kurama shrugged. "It's done and over with. Move on."

That was the last thing Kakashi wanted to do. "Kurama..."

"Seriously. Just drop it." Kurama glanced at him with cold, hard eyes. "After this, you won't have to worry about it again. Kay? I'll take you off the Shi no Kage roster and let you stay as a jōnin sensei."

"What? That's not what I want!" Kakashi knit his brow, frowning deeply. "I want to be on this team, Kurama."

"Oh?" He lifted a brow at the other. "Hm... we'll evaluate when we get back then."

"Evaluate...?" Kakashi touched the other man's arm to make him stop. "What do you mean evaluate?"

"This was a test run, Kakashi." He stopped, looking up at the other. "To see if you were truly fit for Shi no Kage." Kurama continued walking.

Kakashi stayed back, still standing on the docks. He was shocked, he had no idea he was being EVALUATED! He was an ex-Captain of Anbu! The fuck did he need evaluation for!?

He scowled and ran up to Kurama. "Explain why I was being tested this whole time. I clearly have the veteran standing and Anbu background."

"Yes, you do. That didn't mean you'd fit into Shi no Kage and the rest of the team." Kurama didn't look at him. "I needed to see if you could follow my orders and work well with me. Everyone is going to be tested." Kurama stopped. "Excuse me sir.. which direction is your nearest inn?" The man he asked pointed in the direction and he bowed. "Thank you." Then he continued on his way.

"Tell me now. Did I pass your test?" Kakashi frowned, keeping up with the other.

"Are you sure you want me to evaluate you now and not once we are back in Konoha?" He turned down a street where a sign said the Blue Sapphire Inn was down. "Or would you like the rest of this time to add to your abilities and evaluation?"

Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets, not responding this time. He frowned, looking forward. Kurama was giving him a chance to rectify things, to prove he was capable of being Kurama's subordinate, work well with him, and follow orders.

"I'll take that for you wanting to wait. Good choice." The redhead stopped and looked at the Inn. "That'll do." He slipped inside. "Hi, can I get a room for two please?"

The front desk girl was dressed in a blue kimono and smiled at him. She settled the account and had him sign the guestbook before giving him the room key and wishing him a pleasant stay.

Kurama bowed and headed to the stairs to go to their room, Kakashi following right behind him. He had to fix this giant fucked up mess he'd created. But he had no idea how to. Kakashi wasn't sure why he didn't know what he should do. But Kurama did that to him. He confused him and caused him to have weird reactions to things.

Entering the cozy room Kurama dropped his bag on the window bench seat. "Order dinner, I'm gonna shower." He moved over to the closet, pulling out the futons and other bed stuff. Then he grabbed a yukata and some towels. "I'll probably go to the hot spring in the back afterward. So... yeah." He paused, looking at Kakashi for a long moment. A flash of pain and hurt darkening his red eyes before he turned swiftly and swept out of the room in a hurry.

"Fuck.." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his face before chucking his hitai-ate across the room. He growled, throwing his bag where he threw hitai-ate. "He's never gonna behave with me like he used to..." He dropped into a crouch, gripping his hair. "Why am I such an idiot with him?" He glared at the floorboards.

\------

A/N: Again, sorry this one was so short. Even after I promised a long one or a double chapter post. T-T I feel horrible about it. I'll do better tomorrow, promise. (eheh..i hope)

Please hit the kudos if you haven't already. You can even hit the kudos if you don't have an account, so please do. And please leave me a comment. I really do enjoy them. And if I can, I'll respond. :)


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!!! MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!!! MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
>  I really fucking mean it with this chapter. This chapter is INTENSE.  
> I won't say EXACTLY what happens because I feel it will ruin the effect I want this chapter to have.  
> JUST PLEASE FUCKING TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT EVEN I CRIED AND HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> With that said; I have FULLY warned you. HEAVILY. So don't come complaining to me if this affects you negatively. I WARNED you.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

**I meant it with the before chapter notes. And I mean it now.**

\------

"Seriously? Fuck off!" Kurama gasped as the bastard gripped the back of his head and shoved his face into the side of the spring's stone wall. He shifted, growling low. "Listen fuckbucket... I don't want to hurt you. Fucking get OFF of me-.. WHAT THE FUCK!?" He arched his back, moaning in pain as he clenched his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. The stranger had shoved two fingers inside of him without any preparation. He started trembling, tears pooling in his eyes as he went completely frozen. He looked terrified.

Kakashi was making his way to the hot springs and was not expecting the sight he got when he arrived. He stopped dead, trying to figure out the current situation. He tilted his head, was Kurama willingly being groped by that guy? Because he looked like he trying to push him away? He couldn't get a clear look at Kurama head, and they were on the other side of the hot spring and the steam was making it difficult.

Kurama gripped his claws into the wall, whimpering softly as he turned his face into the wood, clenching his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead into the wood. He should've been smarter than this! He knew how he looked! He knew how humans were! He felt a sob strangle itself in his throat as the strange slammed two more fingers him, totaling out at four.

He couldn't talk, he couldn't fight it, he couldn't even scream. All he could think about was Madara. This average, at best, shinobi would be easy to dispose of. If the bastard hadn't snuck up on him as he had, Kurama probably could have beat the snot out of him. Kurama gasped as he felt the fingers assaulting his backside, having no idea Kakashi was just right there, at the entrance to the hot springs.

Kakashi felt a sick feeling twist in his gut. Something was wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but something felt very very wrong. It clicked when he heard Kurama scream in outright pain. His Sharingan eye snapped open and it all became very clear. Kakashi had been standing there, for roughly five minutes, watching Kurama get sexually assaulted. He felt like vomiting.

And even now he hadn't moved and it was clear this strange man had just forced himself inside of Kurama. Like lightning striking through him he bolted forward. He growled low, grabbed the back of the man's head and yanked him backward and into the water, shoving him underneath the water, drowning him.

Kurama yelped in pain as he felt the man's engorged length rip from him. His legs gave out and slid down into the water, curling up shivering violently, arms wrapped around his legs and his face in the space between his chest and knees.

Kakashi glanced at the shockingly fragile and delicate looking Kurama. He saw pure red in his rage and reached into the water, snapping the man's neck easily enough. He shoved the floating body away. Turning to Kurama he scooped the other up his arms, cradling him close as he got out of the spring and moved quickly for their room.

"It's okay... I've got you..." He whispered, tightening his arms around the shaking redhead.

Making it into their room he hurried over to their bathroom and sat him down on the counter, digging out towels from underneath the sink.

He twisted the mass of red hair up into one towel and used another to begin drying Kurama. "Are you hurt anywhere...?" He checked the others slender body.

Kurama just sat there, staring through Kakashi, his eyes glazed over and dull. Kakashi recognized that look from Naruto, he was dissociating. And hard. He frowned, continuing to dry him off, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything from the other male any time soon.

Kakashi remembered what Tenzō had told him about that week that Kurama had basically stayed in bed, barely awake. Completely out of it, completely dissociated. And that had been caused by memories. Not someone forcing themselves on the smaller male. What was going to happen now?

He pulled the towel from Kurama's hair gently, drying the long locks more until the hair was just damp. Then he pulled the nude male back into his arms and carried him into the room, setting him down on the window seat. He braided Kurama's hair before getting him some clothes. Kurama was like a doll, completely compliant with every movement and action. It crushed Kakashi, seeing him like this.

Letting out a heavy breath Kakashi picked up Kurama, then shifted himself to the window seat and sat down, pulling the other into his arms so they were in a lounging and comfortable position. He leaned his head back, resting Kurama's on his chest. He would hold the other until Kurama either came around and became coherent, or he freaked out more.

*

Orochimaru fidgeted outside of Naruto's school, glancing at where Obito had once been. Why was he so nervous? He felt ridiculous. Though he usually only ever saw Naruto with Obito or Kabuto or both. He'd never...really been alone with the boy. And when he had in their old timeline, well war, so it was easy. But this? This was personal. Licking his lips he glanced at the front gate, contemplating just leaving.

"Osuka-san?" Orochimaru whipped around at the sound of Naruto saying his disguises name.

He offered a slight smile. "Hello, Naruto." Why had he come here again? Fuck, he forgot. Why was his mouth so dry? It was hard to swallow. "May...I speak with you...for a moment. Privately?"

Naruto looked up at the henge'd Orochimaru and nodded slowly. Why did Orochimaru seem...nervous? Had something happened? Why was he alone? Did Obito get hurt? Oh god did Zetsu find them out!? Naruto followed Orochimaru over to a quiet area off the school grounds.

"What's up...? Is... is everyone okay? Where are the other two?" Naruto looked panicked at Orochimaru. "Did...are.." He felt fingers rest against his lips and he went quiet, staring up at Orochimaru with wide blue eyes.

Orochimaru swallowed thickly, feeling the soft slightly full lips under the pads of his fingers. "Everyone is fine. This is something personal...for me." Slowly he let his fingers slip from those soft lips, his touch lingering before his hand dropped to his side. "I...require your help with a seal. I considered asking Kurama. But he doesn't hold half the knowledge and know-how that you do."

Naruto's lips quivered slightly under those long, mildly calloused fingers. He swallowed, why was Orochimaru looking at him like that? The fingers moved and he was relaxed now that he knew everyone was fine. "My help?" He whispered the words, things felt different, but he couldn't place it. "Of course I'll help..." He smiled softly.

"Thank you..." Orochimaru pulled the scroll from his tunic and held it out to Naruto. "I hope you can help me finish it."

A small hand reached for the scroll, their fingers brushing together as Naruto took it. "I'll my best." Naruto smiled and then hugged Orochimaru. "You seem tense. Are you okay?" He looked up, resting his chin on Orochimaru's chest.

The Snake Sannin's fingers twitched at the gentle touch of the much younger male. He swallowed when he was hugged with so much care and attentiveness that is was almost awkward. His breath caught when those loving blue eyes lifted to him. This wasn't good. "I.." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Naruto." He gently pulled the arms from around his torso, stepping back. "I should go back now. Please send a summons to let me know how the graduation test went." He smiled, leaning forward some before coming up short, turning, and hurrying off. What had he just been about to do!?

Orochimaru hurried out of the village and towards the meeting spot he had agreed upon with Obito.

Naruto watched the Snake Sannin leave the village and tilted his head. Something was going on. He'd figure it out later. He looked down at the scroll, lifting a brow. Orochimaru had put a blood seal on it? Only Orochimaru or Naruto could open it. Otherwise, the scroll would destroy itself.

"Naruto?" The blond turned, smiling when he saw Kiba. "What was that about?" Kiba glanced at the retreating figure of Osuka. That was Kouta's eldest brother, wasn't he? Did that have to do with Kouta's marriage proposal? Was the scroll the agreement? Was Naruto going to sign!?

"Eh? Oh, he found a scroll he wanted me to look at since I'm good with seals." Naruto shrugged, tucking the scroll into his ninja pouch on his left thigh. The one on his right hip held his medicine.

"Oh. Well, let's head to Shika's, yeah?" Kiba nodded his head in the direction of the Nara compound. Behind him, over on the school grounds stood Shikamaru and Sasuke. Was Kiba like the neutral party among the three? Cause Kiba was the most aggressive. So what the hell?

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled, nudging Kiba forward as he started walking. As they got over to the other two Shikaku showed up and Naruto blinked. "Shikaku-san?"

Shikaku grunted. "Oi, troublesome blond, what did I say?"

Naruto blushed, smiling shyly. "To not call you that and to call you oji-san..."

"Correct," Shikaku smirked, ruffling his hair. "I'm here to walk home with you boy's." He looked at Sasuke. "Yoshino would like me to extend a dinner invitation to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise. "Re-really?" Shikamaru grunted, shaking his head and walking off. Kiba grumbled, following Shikamaru, talking quietly with him. "I'd..I'd like that, thank you Nara-san." He bowed.

"Eh... Shikaku is fine." Shikaku waved it off. "Let's go." He plopped his palm on Naruto's head, steering him to the compound.

Sasuke smiled and caught up to Naruto's side, weaving their fingers together.

Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting at the compound gates as Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikaku arrived. "What is it boy's?" Asked Shikaku.

They sidestepped revealing a coiled up albino anaconda, full-grown no less. The snake uncoiled and slithered forward, rising up to look Naruto in the eyes. "I have sssomething for you from my massster." Hissed the snake.

"E-eh...? O-oh.. but I just? okay..." Naruto blushed, rubbing the snake's large head. "Haven't seen you in a while Kouki." He smiled.

The snake's eyes closed and it nuzzled its head into Naruto's pleasingly warm hand. He hissed softly, clearly content to continue getting its head rubbed. Then it remembered its purpose and shifted back, uncoiling the rest of itself to show a small wrapped box. "Sssee you sssoon, Naruto-chan." The summons popped, a cloud of smoke announcing its departure.

Everyone looked at the small packaged wrapped beautifully with green wrapping paper and a dark green ribbon. "Who is that from?" Sasuke asked first, then everyone nodded in wanting to know.

Naruto blinked and looked at them. "Someone very important to me..."

"You gonna open it?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, I guess?" He carefully opened the package, feeling the jealousy oozing from the three boys' around him. Shikaku just seemed rather curious, being a Nara and all. And Naruto was quite the enigma.

There was a small dark grey box within and he swallowed, lifting the small lid and blinking. Jewelry? He touched the emerald looking jewel that hung from a black cord. It reminded him of Hashirama's necklace. But instead of two little silver beads on either side, it was two perfectly preserved snake fangs.

Underneath the necklace with a folded note. Naruto tugged it out to read it but Sasuke snatched it from him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke scowled warningly at Naruto before opening the small note and reading out loud. "A small token. This jewel is extremely rare and instead of what Hashirama's did, this one amplifies your chakra and lets you focus it easier. The fangs are more personal. From a snake who I grew up with, that protected me until it was killed while doing just that. He was very important to me and had a special protection ability in its bite. I infused the jewel with his venom and the fangs have a protection seal he taught me. I hope to see you wearing it soon. Also, do not let anyone touch it, it has been sealed to just you. The venom will kill whoever attempts to take it." Sasuke pointed to the signature 空. "Who is that?" The words were growled out.

Naruto's eyes had lined with tears as Sasuke read the note. He sniffled, gingerly taking the necklace out. He couldn't believe Orochimaru would do something like this for him. He sniffled again, clearing his throat as he put the necklace on. He looked at Sasuke. "Eh? Just...someone important to me. it doesn't matter." He snatched the note from his boyfriend, shoving it in his pocket and touching it to a seal within the pocket, the note going into it and being protected.

Sasuke grit his teeth, glaring at the necklace around Naruto's throat. It couldn't even be called a necklace, it was a choker. And the jewel and fangs rested right on his clavicle. He looked...stunning with it on. The green of the jewel and the sharp white of the fangs contrasted beautifully with his sun-kissed skin and made his blue eyes pop.

The choker style necklace showed off Naruto's long, slender neck and gave him a softer appearance in a way. He looked more like Kurama than he had previously, and his growing hair didn't help. He hadn't gotten it cut for almost a year now and it was almost always slicked back, maybe an inch from his shoulders, give or take. The unruly spikiness now more of an edgy, texturized look. It reminded Sasuke a bit of Madara's hair if it had been that short and styled that way.

As Sasuke stared at the necklace he realized something. It would prevent anyone from touching his neck in any way. His eyes narrowed. He'd tell Naruto to remove it later, not while in front of everyone.

"You look hot Naruto." Kiba breathed, leaning in to look at the shimmery jewel. "It looks like it has gold flecks in it." He smiled. "It's really something." Annnnd he wanted to beat up whoever gave him that. It looked awesome on him, beautiful even. But damn it! No one but Shika and him could give Naruto gifts! And they hadn't yet!

Shikamaru eyed the blond. "Choker's suit you..." His fingers reached up, brushing along Naruto's throat just above the necklace. "Shows off your neck." Shikamaru pulled his hand back, seeing his father smirking at him knowingly. He tsked at his father, turning on his heel and loafing into the compound and towards home.

Shikaku chuckled and followed his crushing son. He wondered if he needed to have the 'talk' with the boy. "You're getting quite close with him. Anything I need to know?" He didn't look down at his son, just kept his gaze ahead.

Shikamaru bristled, muttering. "Dad... no."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Shikaku lifted a brow, glancing at his son.

"You know I like him, so why talk about it?" Shikamaru grunted.

"Hmm, I suppose it's unimportant. You're a smart boy. I trust your judgment." Shikaku patted Shikamaru's shoulder, walking ahead to greet his wife with a loving kiss.

Kiba was walking next to Naruto, Sasuke on the other side. Naruto was touching the jewel and fangs idly. The three pendants were still cool against his warm skin. It reminded him of Orochimaru, his constantly cool skin.

Yoshino smiled. "Oh, you came Sasuke! I'm so happy!" She rushed forward, hugging the orphaned boy. "I made a special tomato salad for you just in case you came! Naruto told me you love tomatoes." Yoshino smiled happily, guiding the dark-haired boy into the house.

Sasuke was shocked at the hug, staring at Naruto wide-eyed. "F-for me..?" He smiled and blushed, ducking his head as he was led into the house.

Kiba stopped Naruto outside on the porch. "Wait... can we talk?" Shika glanced back and squinted at Kiba who nodded for to come out onto the porch.

"We'll be in, in a second guys." He looked at his dad who nodded in acknowledgment that his son wanted him to keep Sasuke in the house. He stepped back out onto the porch with the other two, closing the front door.

Kiba led them away from the house and down a small alley. "What's up, guys...? You're acting like you're about to kill me..." Naruto looked warily between the two boys.

Shikamaru laughed quietly. "We're not gonna kill you, dumbass." He shook his head.

"We wanted to talk to you... About us..." Kiba gestured between the three of them.

"Us? ...are you guys dumping me as a friend?" Naruto whimpered.  

"Ugh no, you stupid boy!" Kiba got frustrated and pushed Naruto up against the wall, kissing him deeply.

"I'm not stu-.." Naruto squeaked as he was gently pushed back against the wall of the alley, feeling Kiba's hot mouth on his. His eyes were wide.

Kiba pressed closer, deepening the kiss almost desperately. Naruto wasn't responding and it was making a ball of tar sink into the Inuzuka's stomach. And then he felt the other boy's lips twitch and press into the kiss with a soft moan. Kiba growled, gripping Naruto close as he tilted his head, his tongue licking over Naruto's lips. Naruto's lips parted with a soft gasp and Kiba's tongue entered the warm confines.

Pulling Naruto from the wall while still kissing he turned the boy so Shikamaru could move behind him. They were both holding him and Kiba let Shikamaru tug Naruto's head to face him, breaking their kiss. Kiba's gaze heated as he watched Shikamaru kiss Naruto. The blond whimpered at the new kiss, shuddering between the two boys. He returned Shikamaru's kiss with a throaty moan.

Shikamaru groaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Naruto's hair as he deepened it, snaking his tongue into the other's mouth with ease. Kiba nibbled on Naruto's earlobe.

But then Naruto jerked away from them both, backing away until he met the alley wall again. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His whole body felt hot, hotter than it ever had when someone touched his body. Every nerve felt on fire. He hadn't even felt this way with his original timeline's Sasuke, or the current one. He swallowed thickly, holding his hands when the boys neared him.

"Wa-wait.." He rushed out, trying to calm down. His hands and arms trembling. "Wh-why... I'm... I'm dating Sasuke... Why...?" He whimpered, looking down.

"Because we love more than that twisted psycho ever could," Shikamaru whispered, stepping closer.

"We want to make you happy, make you feel good... Make you smile more." Kiba murmured, nearing Naruto as Shikamaru did.

"Tomorrow could be the last time we see each other... Unless... unless you become ours." Shikamaru smiled gently at the blond.

"Date us...Forget Sasuke... all he does is hurt you." Kiba reached out, taking one of Naruto's hands and weaving their fingers together, Shikamaru copied the action.

Naruto whimpered, jerking back against the wall harshly. "I can't! I can't date BOTH of you!" He sniffled, shaking his head and running from the alley.

"Fuck.." Kiba growled.

"Damn it.." Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kissing him...was the best feeling ever." Kiba glanced Shikamaru.

"Like finding paradise in another person." Shikamaru nodded sadly. "I think we fucked up... big time." He let out a shaky breath.

"I couldn't help myself! I...had to kiss him. I needed to. At least once." Kiba rubbed his face in frustration.

"I want to know who the hell gave him that necklace! Did you see his expression?" Shikamaru grunted, leaving the alley.

"I know! He was almost in tears. He looked so emotional and sentimental about the whole thing. It wasn't from Sasuke. Did you see his reaction? He wanted to burn that necklace." Kiba laughed.

"That look had been priceless." Shikamaru chuckled, then sighed. "Fuck his kisses are addictive... I want more.." He touched his mouth. "He didn't even taste the ramen he ate... He tasted sweet..."

"I know... I couldn't place the flavor..but...fuck." Kiba adjusted himself. "I'm gonna need to use your bathroom." He blushed brightly.

Shikamaru reddened as well. "Mine will be occupied... Use the guest one in the hall."

"HAH!? Fuck..." Kiba laughed. "I hate being twelve.."

"I agree." Shikamaru shrugged, moving into his house and straight for his room and bathroom. Kiba headed straight for the guest bathroom.

Shikaku had been sitting on the couch, reading through a file when he watched Naruto burst inside and head straight for his room on the second floor, ignoring Yoshino and Sasuke calling after him. A few minutes later and two very awkward boys, one being his son, came in and headed straight for upstairs and two separate bathrooms. Shikaku lifted a brow, then shook his head, looking back at the file.

"Do you know what that was about?" Yoshino asked, eyeing her husband.

"Probably best we don't dwell on it. I have a feeling what happened though." He smirked, looking at his wife and winking at her.

"No..." She breathed in amazement. "I never thought they'd get the guts to do anything!" She smiled, proud of her son and his best friend.

"Guts to do what?" Sasuke asked from the archway to the kitchen.

Shikaku looked at the young Uchiha. "They've been dealing with something and finally decided to do something about it."

Sasuke shifted, glancing at the stairs. "I see.." He frowned, going back into the kitchen.

Yoshino smiled at Shikaku, leaning down to kiss her brilliant husband. Then she sauntered off the kitchen, giggling when Shikaku swatted her butt as she passed him.

*

Kurama inhaled softly, nuzzling the warmth he was against and breathing in scents of leather, steel, and a sultry undertone of sharp resinous opium and electric dark musk. He breathed in the scent again, nuzzling his nose against the direct source of it. "Mmmm" He shifted, pressing into the warm, yet firm body under him.

His brain froze. Wait... body? He jerked back, red eyes staring wide at an amused Kakashi. "Wha..." He looked around, swallowing. "Why...am I here? What.." He knit his brow, looking at Kakashi. "Why am I laying on you? ...I didn't drink last ni-.." Realization hit him and he backed up, falling off the window seat and to the floor with a groan. Pain shot up his backside and he curled forward with a whimper. He remembered perfectly.

"Whoa watch out!" Kakashi tried to grab Kurama before he fell and winced when he heard him hit the floor right on his ass. "You alright?" Kakashi leaned forward.

Kurama looked up, whispering. "You...saved me..." He slowly pulled his knees to his chest. "You could've left me there with him... but you..." He took a trembling breath and looked down. "Thank you."

Kakashi slid from the window seat to the floor, tugging Kurama between his legs and into his arms, sitting on the floor. "I would never leave you in the hands of a rapist, Kurama. I would never leave you to get hurt. I may be an asshole, but I do not leave teammates or friends behind."

Curled into Kakashi's arms Kurama tucked his head under the other's chin. "Thank you... I...I froze... I could've stopped him.. and...I just.." He sucked in a quaking breath.

"Don't... don't you dare blame yourself. No one could blame you for freezing up like that." Kakashi tightened his arms comfortingly. "No one can say for sure what they'd do in a situation like that."

"Why are you being nice to me...? Why'd...why'd you hold me all night?" Kurama slowly looked up at Kakashi.

"What..?" Kakashi looked down at the redhead. "Why am I...? Are you..being serious right now? Why wouldn't I be nice?" He frowned. "I held you all night because you were shaking like a leaf, wouldn't respond, and you were crying. When I held you, you became calm and fell asleep within minutes."

Kurama frowned. "Don't you hate me though? I mean.. you're holding me again and I'm completely coherent and comprehending..." He shifted, pushing gently away from Kakashi. "I'm fine."

Kakashi's arms tightened around him and he stilled, looking up at the man. "Ka..kashi..?"

Kakashi was just looking at Kurama with an enigmatic stare. Kurama couldn't figure out what the man was thinking or feeling, "Kakashi..." It was beginning to unnerve him. His voice got very quiet. "P-please say something..."

Slowly an ungloved hand cupped Kurama's cheek, a rough thumb caressing his cheekbone. "I'm sorry... for everything I've said recently. You aren't...a slut..." Kakashi frowned. "You deserve to be loved and touched, even if it is Tenzō and/or Genma."

Tilting his head Kurama leaned into the comforting touch, closing his eyes. "Even if..? Are you saying they aren't good enough? Or...I'm not good enough for them?"

"They aren't good enough for you," Kakashi stated plainly, looking at Kurama's soft face in his hand. He leaned in, his mask covered mouth a mere inch from Kurama's.

Red eyes looked at him and he instantly jerked his head back. "Ah... I'm going to order us some breakfast." Kakashi gently placed Kurama on the window seat and went to order them food.

Kurama blinked, staring at Kakashi's back as he left the room. "...was he about to kiss me...?" Kurama touched his lips, staring at the door. "What does he mean they're not good enough for me..." He frowned, tilting his head.

He adored Genma and Tenzō. So much so he wasn't sure he could choose who he wanted. He definitely wanted to sleep with both of them, one on one. Tenzō cause he remembered the morning after and he so wanted to know what the previous night had been like. And Genma? Well...the spar at the training ground gave him enough fantasies to make him want to crawl on his hands and knees to the senbon user and beg for it.

With a sigh he pushed himself up, looking down at the yukata he was in, touching the edge of it. "So...he carried me up here while I was naked, and likely he was naked..." Kurama blushed, touching his cheeks. "It's not the first time he's seen me naked... But why does it feel different this time?" He paused. "And why the fuck am I talking to myself out loud!?" He grunted, shuffling into the bathroom to relieve himself. "Losing my fucking mind..."

*

Naruto shifted in his bed, nuzzling into his pillow, he didn't want to get up. He heard someone chuckle and grumbled, rolling away from the sound and snuggled deeper in his bed.

His bed dipped down as someone climbed onto it, a sickly slimy feeling trailing down Naruto's spine. He swallowed tightly, Shikamaru and Kiba didn't weigh enough to make his bed dip like that. He took in a shaky breath, bracing himself as he slowly rolled over and opened his eyes. He was about to scream bloody murder until a large hand clamped over his mouth. He whimpered into the palm, his eyes lined with tears.

"Be my good little one." A cruel smirk secured itself on Madara's face. "I came to visit you and everything." He sighed softly. "I feel you should be happier to see me."

Naruto swallowed harshly, breathing fearfully through his nose. Madara leaned down to him and kissed his forehead, he clenched his eyes closed, shaking his head a little. Madara gripped his mouth and jaw painfully and he moaned in pain.

Madara shifted his hand, pressing two fingers against Naruto's mouth. He growled, "Open your mouth, baby boy." Naruto slowly opened his mouth with a whimper. Mada instantly pressed the digits into the hot depths. "Suck." Naruto didn't obey, his eyes staying clenched closed. Madara leaned down, purring in his ear. "Suck or they're going inside of you dry." Instantly Naruto's lips sealed around Madara's fingers, sucking firmly to coat them heavily in his saliva. Madara chuckled. "That's my baby boy."

"Open your eyes, look at me." Madara's voice rumbled in his chest.

The first time Naruto had heard his voice on the battlefield it sent pleasant shivers down his spine. The man's voice was...so smooth and sexy. But now? Even though it sent thrills along his nerves, it caused his stomach to churn and roil like boiling tar and poison filled it to the brim and threatened to pour out his mouth.

"Open your eyes, Naruto," Madara growled, biting Naruto's shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Blood beaded up and Madara sucked the blood from the wound briefly. He lifted his head and had two teary blue eyes staring up at him fearfully. "You look so precious at this age..." He used his free hand to caress Naruto's cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

Naruto had held back a noise of pain, used to Madara biting him so roughly. The man's fingers pressed towards the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. Madara calling him precious at 12-years-old made his skin crawl. Why was Madara there? HOW was he there? How did he even get into the Nara house!?

Madara pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth, slipping his hand down under the covers. "Now be a good boy and I won't hurt you." He smirked at the look of fear on Naruto's young face as his hand pressed into the blond's sleep pants and immediately between his thighs. He pressed his middle his finger slowly into Naruto.

Arching off his bed Naruto moaned, clenching his eyes closed and covering his face with his hands. He felt the finger press deeply into him and then slowly begin to pull out and thrust slowly back in. He moaned, arching off the bed again, the strokes becoming steady as Naruto's body relaxed around the digit pumping in and out of him. Naruto wished he could get his body to listen to him and not react as another moan slipped from him.

"Mmm, I love the sounds you make." Madara kissed Naruto's left nipple through his shirt before licking it and then sucking it into a hard little nub through the shirt. Naruto whimpered, writhing under Madara.

"Please...s-stop..." Madara looked up with his red and black eyes. He smirked, nibbling on the hard nub. "Ma-..haa.." He squirmed. "N-not.. the-.. Ah!" He pressed his hands over his mouth, moaning loudly as Madara pressed a third finger inside of him.

"You don't need to cover your mouth, baby boy." Madara chuckled.

"B-but.. the... Nara's.." Naruto whimpered, biting into his bottom lip.

"What about them? We're the only ones here, baby boy." That vile smirk mocked Naruto.

"Wh-what..?" Naruto squeaked the words out. He was actually alone with Madara Uchiha in the Nara main house? Where the fuck was everyone!? His eyes widened in panic, his breathing tripling in its erratic shallowness.

"Shikamaru's parents are at a clan meeting. Shikamaru is at school, with your clone." Madara pressed his fingers deep within the small body, making Naruto arch with a mewled moan. "That's my favorite, let me hear it again, baby boy." He thrust his fingers at the same angle and depth, getting another of those beautiful mewled moans. He shuddered.

Naruto squirmed as Madara did it a third time, pulling that mewled moan from him. "C-clone!? I.. haa..didn't mak-..ah.. n-no... don't.. AH!" Naruto bucked up in an arch from the bed when he felt the fourth finger press into him.

"I need to stretch you properly, if I don't I will seriously hurt you." Madara grabbed one of Naruto's hands sticking it straight down his black ninja pants to make the 12-year-old sized hand cup his painfully hard arousal. "I'll put you in the hospital if I just go for it." He groaned, pressing into the hand.

"N-no.. I don't want to touch it..!" Naruto sobbed softly, choking on it as his hand was forced to cup Madara's length. The bastard wasn't even wearing underwear. He felt Madara force his fingers to wrap around his shaft. He whimpered, closing his eyes and turning his head away, muttering to himself.

Madara paused, watching Naruto for a moment. "What are you mumbling sweetness?" He leaned in, kissing those muttering lips.

Naruto jerked away. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL! IT CAN'T BE!" He cried out, head snapping to the side from the force of the backhand. He burst into sobs, both hands holding his bruised cheek.

"Real enough for you?" Madara growled, ripping the blankets from Naruto and yanking the blond's sleep pants off with one pull. Naruto continued to sob even as Madara lifted him up by his hair and pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind him.

Pressing Naruto in the bed Madara leaned over him, his hands gripping slender sun-kissed thighs and pressing them up towards Naruto's chest as he settled between them. Once in position, he pulled his own pants down and pressed the weeping head of his erection to Naruto's entrance.

"No..no..no.. please..!" Naruto cried as his thighs were pushed back and open. His hands reached between his legs to pushed at Madara's chest, another sob choking itself from his throat. "Please no, Madara! Please!" He sobbed almost hysterically when he felt the other's manhood press to his entrance. "NO! MADARA PLEASE!"

"I can't stop now little one." He leaned down, kissing Naruto gently. "You should have behaved." Madara smiled softly, caressing Naruto's black and blue cheek, the whole side of his face was bruised from the strength behind the backhand.

The kiss was sickeningly gentle and made Naruto want to bite Madara's mouth, but he didn't. Naruto flinched, even the scantiest pressure on the bruise was like being slapped again. The fact that it was still that bad meant that Madara had hit him so hard it broke his cheekbone, cracked his orbital bone, and likely fractured his jaw. His eye was already swollen, actually, the entire half of his face was swollen. So yes...this was very much real. At least...Naruto thought it probably was?

Naruto whimpered, "Please don't Madara.. please.. I'm too small like this.. You're.. you wont.. fit! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" He screamed in pain, arching as he felt the head of Madara's length press into the impossibly tight ring of muscle.

"Relax baby boy... relax." Madara soothed the blond, groaning at how tight his precious blond was. "Fuck I forgot how amazing you feel." He pressed in further, wrenching another scream of pain from Naruto.

Purple eyes opened to glare death right into Madara's eyes. "Get the fuck out of me!" He growled, clawed hands dragging down Madara's shirt covered chest. The claws sharp enough to tear through the fabric and down the muscled physique, drawing blood.

A hand clamped over Naruto's throat and Madara leaned in, growling right back. "You will obey me." His Sharingan spun into existence and he stared into those wild purple eyes. Slowly the claws slipped from Madara's chest and Naruto completely relaxed, though he stayed partially foxed out.

"Good boy." Purred Madara, pushing himself into Naruto again, this time he did not stop until he was buried to the hilt. He shuddered, leaning over the blond and licking his mouth. "You're like a vice." He groaned against Naruto's throat, feeling the boy's body quiver and clench around his throbbing erection.

Naruto swallowed against the hand on his throat and moaned softly when Madara forced himself fully inside of him. He felt the blood slowly trailing from where they met but he couldn't get himself to react. His whole body shuddered in pain, but all he did was moan like a pornstar as Madara started to pull out and slowly thrust back in.

The hand around his throat began to squeeze at the sides with every thrust Madara pumped into the blond. Naruto arched and moaned, writhing in pleasure under the bastard Uchiha. Even as tears slipped from his eyes and into his hair, even as blood stained his bedsheets from his ass. He moaned like it was the best ecstasy he had ever felt in his life. And deep inside, he wanted to die.

Madara sat back on his heels, pulling Naruto with him to sit on his lap, shoving his length deeper inside of the small body. He groaned, locking their mouths together passionately as he jerked his hips up, bouncing Naruto on his manhood roughly. Their kiss broke to let Naruto cry out and toss his head back, closing his eyes. Madara attacked his throat, marking it and nipping the skin.

Naruto's moans and cries were getting louder, his own erection now weeping desperately. Madara chuckled, palming the boy's length to hear him whimper. "Get on your hands and knees baby boy."

Naruto slid from Madara's lap and turned over as he laid on the bed. His chest stayed on the mattress as he lifted his ass and spread his legs wide. His thighs were trembling, blood continued to slowly trail from Naruto's quivering hole. Madara length had patches of blood on it, yet the man paid it no mind. He moved over Naruto, biting his right ass cheek as he went. He lined himself up and with one smooth pivot, he slammed himself into Naruto, right to the base.

A loud cry burst from Naruto, the pain he felt ripped through him, making him feel like he was dying. But his cry sounded wanton, and desperate to be filled. He sobbed into the pillow under his face even as he moaned and pushed back against the rough, fast slams. The sound of flesh meeting flesh nearly echoing in the room.

"Ah! Ah! Haa.. Ma-.. ah.. Madara!" He cried out the other man's name, knowing the Uchiha would want to hear it eventually. "Hng! AH!" The thrusts became harsher and quicker in their pace, slamming him forward until he had to brace himself against the headboard as it knocked against the wall.

Madara reached around Naruto, gripping his length firmly and pumping it as he continued to assault the blond. "AH! Oh Sage.. Madara! Haa... Nng!" Naruto squirmed, unable to move in either direction as he was overwhelmed with the entirety of what was happening.

Naruto heard Madara's growl right when he felt a hot burst within his small body. His toes curled as his own orgasm was forced from. "MADARA!" He cried out the man's name at the peak of his climax, shuddering as Madara fucked him through both their orgasms.

Slowly, inch by inch, Naruto slid down the headboard and Madara leaned back, letting his manhood slip from the blond as everything ebbed away. Madara leaned down, kissing Naruto's spine.

Naruto sank against his bed, curled over. "Time for me to go baby boy. Give me a kiss." He tucked himself away, shivering in delight at the sight of the blood. Proof enough he'd taken Naruto's virginity. Naruto turned some and leaned up to kiss Madara, the Uchiha returned the sweetly innocent kiss. "Mmm, until next time little one." He caressed the other's cheek before getting up from the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

Naruto stayed contorted on his side. Waiting for the effects of the Sharingan to fade. The only problem was...as it faded, he fell asleep. And when he woke up hours later he all felt like it'd been a nightmare.

Except...his entire back and ass hurt beyond measure, his alarm clock blinked 1:30:25 PM at him, and he was completely naked. He sat up slowly, hissing as pain shot through his spine and abdomen. He looked down, seeing cum and blood smeared thighs, as well as his bed sheet. The side of his face felt like a sledgehammer was taken to it.

"Please no..." He whispered as he gingerly crawled from his bed and padded across his floor to his personal bathroom. Flicking on the light he slowly turned to the mirror, his head down, eyes closed. "Please no.. just a vivid nightmare... when I look in the mirror... everything will be fine.."

Slowly he lifted his head, taking deep breaths. "1...2...3..." Slowly he opened his eyes. His knees buckled and he hit the floor with a hysterical sob of anguish. It had actually happened! Madara had been in his room, in his fucking body, and he fucking raped him!

Curling over he pressed his face into his hands, sobbing without being able to suck in a full breath of air. He was going into a full-blown panic attack. And he was completely alone in the house. He felt no one's chakras, not even Yoshino's. He was...utterly alone.

Everything felt useless, pointless, hopeless. He felt bile rise up his throat and he scrambled for the toilet, flinging it open and emptying his already empty stomach several times. He slumped back to the floor, panting heavily from the crying and vomiting. He sniffled, looking out of his bathroom at his bed. He needed to clean up...

Pushing himself up with a gasp he limped into his bedroom and stripped his bed, tossing the bundle to the floor with his sleep clothes. He then moved to his dresser, tugged out briefs, cotton shorts, and a cotton muscle tank. He got dressed, something that would barely take a minute, took him nearly ten minutes.

Naruto gathered up his laundry and made his way to the laundry room, starting the load and putting extra stain remover in it along with extra scent boosters to get rid of Madara's scent and the sex smells.

After that he just stood in his room, staring at his sheetless bed. He probably stood there for an hour before turning and going into his bathroom.

 

_ "Hey, Kurama..." _

_ "Kit?" _

_ "I just wanted to say...that you're awesome.. And you make a fantastic human. And Tenzō and Genma would be LUCKY to have you." _

_ "...where is this coming from kit?" _

 

Naruto turned on the faucet to the bathtub, putting bath milk in it.

 

_ "Nowhere.. I just... felt like you needed to hear it." _

_ "Something's wrong.. isn't it? What happened?" _

_ "I'm fine, Kurama. I think I passed my graduation this time." _

_ "Eh? Are you not in class right now? Isn't today the day you find out?" _

_ "Oh...you're right..." _

_ "Kit..." _

 

He removed his clothes, folded them neatly and put them on the sink counter.

 

_ "Hm?" _

_ "What's wrong? The last time you talked like this...you...you hurt yourself." _

_ "Pfft.. don't be so negative Kurama." _

 

He stepped into the tub and slowly sank into the hot water.

 

_ "Promise you're not doing anything..." _

_ "I promise I'm not doing anything." _

 

It was true, at that moment, he wasn't doing anything.

 

_ "Alright... Well, I'm arriving at Kiri so I gotta take care of some stuff. I'm hoping to bring Yagura back with me. I think you two would make quite the troublesome pair." _

 

Naruto slid lower into the water, up to his chin. 

 

_ "Sounds good Kurama. Take care. Love you." _

_ "....please be safe." _

 

Naruto closed his eyes, that was as good as Kurama could get to saying he loved someone. When he opened his eyes again they were purple. Lifting his arms out of the water he studied the claws on his fingers. Clenching his jaw he pressed three claws to the inside of his left wrist until blood spilled freely from the marks and then dragged the claws up, shredding the skin open as a flood of blood poured from his veins. He blinked a couple times and repeated that on his right arm.

He sighed in relief, sinking into the water again as the milky white water turned murky red. He smiled, staring up at the ceiling as his vision blurred. Last time he hadn't gone deep enough and his body started to heal before he had bled out enough. This time? His body wouldn't be fast enough. Especially with him being home alone.

The analog clock in the bathroom was the only thing making noise aside from the occasional drip from the tub faucet. Otherwise, silence reigned in that tiled room.

The front door burst open and Shikamaru bolted up the stairs. Naruto had had a clone at school and it had suddenly popped. Meaning he hadn't been there at all that day. And right before it popped the clone looked absolutely terrified and had even started crying.

Slamming into Naruto's bedroom the panting Nara looked around in a panic. "NARUTO!?" He stared at the bare the mattress and felt his chest tighten. He saw the bathroom door was open and the light was on.

He swallowed thickly, slowly stepping forward. Stepping around the corner he gasped, stumbling in his steps as he launched himself forward. "NO! Naruto! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He grabbed the blond up from the water he had been slowly sinking into. Blood...just... blood...everywhere.

He pulled his friend and crush from the nearly opaque crimson water. The water sloshed everywhere as he did it, the blond covering him in blood in the process. He hefted Naruto into his arms and stood up, stumbling and slipping on the blood and water-soaked floor.

Shikamaru made out of the bedroom and nearly flung himself down the stairs. He had grabbed a towel to lay over Naruto's naked groin on his way out. He fell out of the door and onto his knees, sobbing. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He couldn't carry the blond, not the whole way to the hospital.

It just so happened that Shikaku was returning from the Clan meeting that had ended up taking most of the day when Shikamaru had fallen onto the streets of their compound, covered in blood and trying to pull a bleeding, very pale Naruto.

Shikaku rushed forward. "What the fuck!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Shikamaru sobbed. "PLEASE, DAD! HELP HIM!" He was still trying to pull Naruto, even as he clawed and pulled himself forward on the ground.

Without a second thought, Shikaku grabbed up the small blond and ran. He ran faster than he had in years. Shikamaru was right at his heels. The two Nara running like their lives depended on it when in reality, it was Naruto's life that depended on it.

\------

A/N: I did warn you guys... Don't worry, my story has no major character deaths. Unless you count bad guys? Uhm... I know what I said at the beginning to not come complaining to me. But that does not mean that I don't want you to reach out to me. If this chapter has done anything to trigger something in you, **PLEASE** send me a direct message and I will do what I can to help.

# National Suicide Prevention Lifeline

We can all help prevent suicide.

The Lifeline provides 24/7, free and confidential support for people in distress,

prevention and crisis resources for you or your loved ones, and best practices for professionals.

1-800-273-8255 

If someone you know is struggling emotionally or having a hard time,  you can be the difference in getting them the help they need. 

It’s important to take care of yourself when you are supporting someone through a difficult time, as this may stir up difficult emotions.

If it does, please reach out for support yourself.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has one trigger warning in the manner that... Naruto's condition is discussed briefly.
> 
> Other than that, you're welcome. ;P You'll understand why I say that when you get to the part.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Kurama stared over Kirigakure from the top of a hill. He sighed, smoothing his hands through his hair, his expression grim and filled with worry.

"Why do you look so worried about this?" Kakashi looked at the redhead. "I thought you said once the mind control is gone Isobu would be easy to talk to?"

Shaking his head Kurama frowned. "That's not what I'm worried about. Naruto...contacted me... and I'm worried."

Kakashi stiffened and looked at Kurama head-on. "You're telling me this NOW? What's happened?"

"He didn't sound right... He sounded like he was saying goodbye." Kurama frowned, gripping his hair. "Something must've happened."

"Saying...goodbye? Like... he's...running away from Konoha?" Kakashi swallowed painfully, not wanting to think of the alternative.

Kurama smiled weakly. "No..."

A lungful of air rushed from Kakashi and he pressed a hand to his head, steadying himself. "We need to go back... NOW." He turned, making to run off but Kurama grabbed him. He scowled, looking at the redhead.

"Even if we leave now... It'll take days to get back to Konoha and he'll already be dead if he..." Kurama looked down, his hand sliding from Kakashi's arm. "Either way we'll be too late..."

"THEN CONTACT HIM!" Kakashi roared, getting Kurama's face. "Make sure he's fucking ALIVE!"

Kurama blinked, backing up. "I have been! For the past four and a half hours! There's nothing..."

Kakashi gripped Kurama's upper arms, giving him one good shake. "What the fuck does that mean!?"

Kurama's head bobbled slightly and he looked up at Kakashi, his voice quiet and sad. "That he's either...dead...or heavily sedated..."

"You better hope he's alive," Kakashi growled, shoving Kurama from him.

"....are you...BLAMING me?!" Kurama stared in horror at Kakashi.

"I should've never agreed to this mission!" Kakashi gripped his hands into fists wanting to punch something. "I fucking knew better..."

Kurama stood there. "When Obito gets here... go the fuck back to Konoha with him." Kurama moved to sit on a boulder, away from Kakashi.

Kakashi whirled on him. "If YOU hadn't added on Kirigakure to our mission we'd be home already! I'd be with Naruto and he'd be ALIVE!"

Closing red eyes Kurama took a slow, calming breath. "Kakashi, if you know what's best for you... shut the fuck up."

"Shut the fuck up? I should shut the fuck up!? YOU-.." Kakashi blinked as a spiral warped in front of Kurama and out popped Obito.

Obito looked between them and shifted. "...so you both know?"

"Know WHAT!?" Kakashi nearly roared at his long lost friend and teammate.

"That Naruto tried to kill himself..." Obito flinched at Kakashi's rage.

Kurama let out a breath of relief. "Tried? Meaning he's still..?"

"Yeah, he's still alive. Just barely. Shikamaru found him after a shadow clone of him popped at school." Obito frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shikaku got him to the hospital."

Kakashi stumbled back, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands, just trying to breathe.

"...what he do this time?" Kurama spoke softly, moving from the boulder.

"Clawed his arms open.." Obito winced, shaking his head. "He clawed to the bone."

Kurama stared at Obito in horror. "...to...the..." He blinked slowly. "What...happened?"

Obito chewed on his bottom lip, not sure how to say the next part. Sighing he shifted and leaned into Kurama, whispering it in his ear. The color drained from Kurama's sun-kissed face.

"....he..." He swallowed back bile, then turned, using the boulder for support as he emptied his stomach.

Obito grimaced, rubbing Kurama's back. Kakashi looked up at them. "What? He what? What happened?" He was up and over at their sides in seconds.

"He was raped..." Obito whispered the words. "violently..."

Kakashi stood there, staring at Obito like he couldn't comprehend the words. "Ta-take me home..." Obito looked at a now relatively calm Kurama. "NOW OBITO!" Kurama nodded at Obito.

"Alright... alright... come on." He moved away from Kurama, grabbing Kakashi by the arm and warping away.

Kurama sank to the sparse grass and let a pained sob rip itself from his throat. Madara had somehow gotten into Konoha, into the Nara Clan compound, and into Naruto's room... and... Kurama puked again. He couldn't picture that small underdeveloped twelve-year-old body handling an assault from a full-grown Madara. The man was a beast.

Madara was 5'10" and weighed in at 157 pounds, versus Naruto's 4'10" and 89 pounds. Even with proper nutrition, the severely malnourished kid barely topped out at his best when he was thirteen. A man a literal foot taller and 68 pounds heavier forced himself on Naruto. Honestly, Kurama's surprised the rape itself hadn't killed or hospitalized Naruto. Then again, he went in for attempted suicide, but the rape probably did leave him internally damaged, aiding in the suicide. He'd likely have been hospitalized no matter what.

Obito warped into existence and stumbled a bit, leaning over the same boulder Kurama had and puking. Kurama turned and looked at him.

"That bad..?" Kurama swallowed tightly.

Obito nodded, wiping his mouth off. "He's hooked up to machines... He had a successful surgery.. They..." He swallowed sickly. "They had to repair his.."

Kurama held up a hand. "Yeah.. I had a feeling."

"They hadn't noticed the blood until his body had been cleaned off.." Obito shook his head, sinking to sit next to Kurama. "Madara's a sick son of a bitch... Doesn't matter that Naruto's actually 31... His body is TWELVE."

"So...it was for sure Madara...?" Kurama stared out across the village.

"Without a doubt. Orochimaru found his Sharingan chakra signature." Obito sighed.

Kurama sat there silently for a long moment before he sucked in a breath. "Oh fuck..." His eyes widened. "That had been real..."

"What had been real?" Obito looked worriedly at Kurama.

"There was a morning...a while back.. I had this nightmare that Madara was in bed with me... He.." He swallowed tightly. "He got me off... He used his Sharingan to control me... Tenzō and everyone was there.. Outside the room obviously... But he used the Sharingan to keep me in line so I wouldn't draw attention... I thought it was just a very detailed, accurate...intensely realistic dream." Kurama looked at Obito. "But if he got to Naruto... inside of Konoha, in a Clan compound..." He stared at the ground. "It'd be easy to get into an apartment."

Obito watched Kurama, his mouth dropping open. "Wait...then why... If... if you were...available.. or easy to get to... Why...go for Naruto..? Doesn't he just want you?"

"No... he wants both of us." Kurama shook his head. "I don't know why he went after Naruto fully... I assume...I've been surrounded by shinobi too much... While Naruto... he has a higher risk of being left alone than I do." He frowned, looking down. "People have a tendency to forget about him."

Obito sighed heavily, nodding. "I remember..." He closed his eyes, frowning.

Kurama pushed himself to his feet. "Okay... let's take care of this... so I can go home..."

"Right..." Obito stood as well, smiling weakly at Kurama. "The more bijū ad jinchūriki in Konoha, the better."

*

Kakashi had been dropped off about 5km outside of Konoha to make it the least suspicious. Even though Kakashi had pitched a fit. He took off at his top speed, draining his chakra as he pushed harder. He had to get to Naruto. HE HAD TO GET TO NARUTO!

He ran straight past the gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo. They yelled after him, then shrugged, plopping back in their seats. Kakashi nearly broke the hospital doors as he flung them open, storming into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake." He bit out, looking fiercely at the poor nurse now trembling under Kakashi's killing intent.

"F-fourth floor, room 409..." She stuttered out and Kakashi was gone in a shunshin.

He appeared on the fourth floor, right in front of 409. He looked at the Anbu guard and snarled. "Don't even attempt to stop me." He pushed past them and into the room.

Naruto was hooked up to several IV's, including one with blood. His arms were heavily bandaged, he had a bandage on his throat, the rest of him hidden under the sheets. He was hooked up to a heart monitor as well. He was too pale, he had the same skin tone as Orochimaru and it looked wrong. Even his sunshine hair looked pale and dull. His lips had no color, and he had stark dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was dead.

Kakashi stepped slowly into the room, finally noticing Shikaku and Inoichi standing there. He looked at them, then at his adopted little brother. "...how is he?"

Shikaku looked at Kakashi in surprise, the front of his clothes bathed in Naruto's blood, he had yet to go home and change. His wife, Yoshino, was off in a corner, crying quietly while holding her son and Kiba. Shikamaru had even more of Naruto's blood on his clothes and skin.

"He's...alive," Shikaku said, looking at the blond boy in the hospital bed. "We're...somewhat amazed that he is. According to the surgeon...he should've died. Had Shikamaru or I got to him just ten or twenty minutes later..." Shikaku shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned and moved over to his family, hugging them as well as Kiba.

Kakashi looked at the usually stoic, composed Nara. Had Shikaku been crying? His eyes were red. Slowly his gaze shifted to Inoichi. "It would appear that a few hours after...he cleaned up the assault...he..." Inoichi swallowed, motioning to the hospital bed.

"He...cleaned up..." Kakashi stared in horror at Naruto. "Why...would he clean it up?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I do not know." Clenching his jaw tightly he whispered. "They found semen inside of him. They're trying to analyze the DNA."

Kakashi quaked with rage. "Whoever keeps hurting him... I'm going to find him... and crush his throat with my bare hands." He growled.

The door to the room opened slowly and a fearful Sasuke peaked in. He saw Naruto and everything drained from him. He stumbled into the room and barely made it halfway before landing on the harsh tiled floor with his knees. This couldn't be real. He swallowed, pulling himself to the side of Naruto's bed and then using it as leverage, he picked himself up. His hands hovered over Naruto, unsure if he should even touch the delicate looking figure in the bed.

He looked at Kakashi and Inoichi with a tear-streaked face, his voice croaked and broken. "What... what happened...? No one... no one will tell me anything..."

Inoichi glanced at Kakashi, squeezed his shoulder, and moved around to Sasuke, taking him a few feet away to speak with him. "Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, understood?" The dark haired boy nodded numbly. "Naruto was assaulted in the Nara compound." Sasuke looked up at him with wide unbelieving eyes. "For some reason, he sent a clone to school and stayed behind. Someone broke in and...they hurt him."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and Naruto. "What did...what did they do to him?" He whispered through the tears still trailing down his cheeks.

Inoichi frowned, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder to comfort the boy. He hadn't seen Sasuke like this since the Uchiha Massacre. "The man forced himself on Naruto." Sasuke stared at him not really understanding. Inoichi grimaced and sighed. "He was raped Sasuke..."

"Wha..." Sasuke stepped back, shaking his head. "No.. no... no..! NO!" He shook his head, gripping the sides of his hair. "No... Naruto... No!"

Inoichi frowned deeper, grabbing the Uchiha boy in a tight hug. "Afterward... he attempted to kill himself..." He heard the strangled cry from Sasuke and tried to envelop the boy in the hug as much as possible. Sasuke screamed into Inoichi's chest before frantic, uncontrollable sobs were muffled. Sasuke clung to the back of Inoichi's shirt, clinging to the man for dear life as everything poured out of him.

Kakashi glanced at Inoichi and Sasuke, somewhat surprised by Sasuke's reaction. But morbidly happy Sasuke had a normal, human reaction to this...tragedy. He moved to Naruto's bedside, sitting down and stroking his fingers through blond locks, some blood still matting the normally beautiful, silky hair.

Leaning down he kissed a clammy and cold forehead through his mask. "I'll never leave the village without you again... I promise." He whispered against the too pale skin. "No one will ever take me from you again, Naruto." He continued to pet the growing hair. "You need a haircut, kiddo." He smiled weakly, his voice strained with emotion. "Maybe you want it long though? Like Kurama?" He clenched his jaw, vaguely remembering he'd blamed the redhead for this, a spike of guilt shooting through him. He fucked up again, after having just fixed everything.

Shikaku came over to Kakashi's side, touching his shoulder. "He's a strong kid..."

Kakashi glanced up at him. "Thank you... for taking care of him. For..finding him...bringing him here."

Shikaku nodded. "I've...my whole family has grown attached to him.. Yoshino and I see him as a nephew..." He offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry..."

"No..don't apologize..." Kakashi shook his head. "No one could have predicted this... This wasn't your fault." He leaned around Shikaku to look at the Nara family and Kiba. "This is none of your faults." He looked at Sasuke who was peeking out from under one of Inoichi's arms. "It's not your fault either... I know any one of you would have protected him at the risk of your own lives."

Everyone in the room seemed to relax visibly in front of Kakashi's eye. They all thought he would blame them, yell at them, maybe even kick them out of the room. He was glad he had reached out to them, at least a little, to soothe their worries.

*

Kurama and Obito walked through the village, headed to Kiri's Mizukage Tower. "Did you already get rid of Jūzo?" Kurama glanced up at Obito.

"Definitely, almost as I got back here." Obito nodded, looking at Kurama with a small smile. "That's why Kisame is already partnered with Itachi."

Nodding Kurama stretched. "Is it weird? Not wearing the Akatsuki robes all the time? Or the mask?" He motioned to Obito wearing black anbu style clothing.

Obito laughed. "Sometimes, yeah. I basically lived with my entire body covered and hidden, except my hair." He snickered, ruffling his own black choppy locks. "I miss the mask sometimes... I actually enjoy some of my visits to the Akatsuki because I can hide everything, I get a reason to. But when I go back to Otogakure... Orochimaru refuses to let me hide." He shrugged.

Kurama paused, turning Obito, he cupped the scarred cheek. "Good, there's no reason for you to hide. You're handsome." Kurama leaned up, kissing Obito softly on the mouth. "I always thought you were handsome" He smiled at the other.

Obito returned the kiss lightly, blushing. "Kurama...when did you get so tender..?" He chuckled, gazing at the kitsune.

"Shut up..." Kurama huffed, wrapping his arms around Obito's neck and hugging him, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "I'm tender to those who deserve it... And you deserve it."

Obito smiled, blushing more, his arms automatically wrapping around Kurama's waist, pulling him close. "Thanks, Kurama." He kissed the redhead's forehead.

"Ack! Don't do that." Kurama whine, rubbing his forehead of the kiss.

"What?! Is my love that gross!?" Obito sobbed like Tobi.

Kurama laughed, smiling. "Aw... You're so cute!" He cooed, pinching Obito's cheeks and stretching his face.

"Shtap it!" Obito whined, swatting at Kurama.

Kurama laughs, letting go and sauntering off to the tower. Obito muttered, rubbing his cheeks. "Little jerk of a kitsune..."

As they reached the tower the guards out front eyed them suspiciously. They looked at each other and left clones behind to deal with the guards. Kurama and Obito snuck off, Obito warping them into the empty hallway of the Mizukage office.

"Ready for this?" Obito glanced at Kurama as they stood in front of the doors. "I've made him keep everyone out of the office and this floor. We'll be completely alone with him."

Kurama shook himself out, popping his neck and stretching a bit. "Isobu is generally a very sweet, soft-spoken guy. But...I remember how pissed he was with you." He glanced at Obito. "Get out of there if Yagura and Isobu focus on you. I'll be fine."

Obito frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm the big brother of all of them. No matter how much of a challenging brat Son Goku or Gyūki can be." Kurama chuckled, sighing. "First thing's first... Isobu and Yagura deserve freedom. And freedom from this village that hates them."

Obito nodded and looked back at the doors, he stepped up and pushed open the doors, walking in with Kurama behind him.

"Yagura." Obito appeared as Madara, which...Kurama was not prepared for. His voice the same as Madara's. Kurama glanced warily at Obito and could see the Uchiha was just an uncomfortable as him.

Yagura looked up from his desk, pink pupil-less eyes hazy and unfocused. "Madara." He said softly, standing up and bowing. Kurama twitched, he hated Madara with a passion of a thousand suns.

Obito slowly stepped forward. "Yagura, come here." The short messy grey-haired Mizukage moved around his desk, standing before Obito and looking up at him. Obito's Sharingan spun into existence, his left eye a rinnegan he couldn't seem to shut off and make do a regular Mangekyō Sharingan. "Get ready Kurama."

Kurama slid into a defensive stance, prepared to leap into action the moment Yagura lost his shit. Because he was pretty sure it was going to happen. As he watched them he put chakra into his vocal cords so he could mimic his true form's voice.

Yagura's eyes cleared and focused on Obito and he snarled. "You son of a bitch!" He leaped at Obito who warped instantly, letting Yagura pass through him and straight into Kurama's chakra enhanced arms.

Kurama grabbed the young male close, thankful the guy was smaller than him. "Yagura calm down!" Kurama's voice reverberated through the office in its true baritone and guttural way. Yagura continued to struggle, growling and glaring at Obito.

"ISOBU CALM DOWN!" Kurama roared at the small male in his arms. Yagura snarled, the tailed-beast cloak sweeping over the grey-haired male. "Shit... GET OUT OF HERE OBITO!!"

Obito's eyes widened, the Madara henge dropped, and he warped out of the tower and onto the hill nearest to it. He watched the back wall of the office explode out with a huge flash, pieces of building scattering over the area. His eyes widened when he watched a two-tailed bijū cloaked Yagura roar and scale the side of the building. Following him out was a hanyō looking Kurama with large fox ears and one tail.

"ISOBU! Stop this!" He commanded at his younger brother. Isobu roared at him from Yagura's mouth. "Fucking... damn it Isobu..." Kurama sighed and dug into the building using it as leverage to launch him forward and at Yagura. They slammed into each other with Isobu and Yagura roaring in fury. Kurama understood Isobu's anger, having been Madara's prisoner more than once.

Yagura used his tails to grab onto Kurama and throw him, slamming him straight into the hill Obito was on. The side of the hill exploded with the force of Kurama hitting, forming a crater.

Kurama groaned as he climbed up the hill, seeing Obito. "Clearly not far enough..." He muttered, forcing himself up just as Yagura came flying at him with a roar. "COME AT ME BRO!" Kurama laughed as the bijū cloaked man slammed into him, now at three tails.

They wrestled on the ground, hissing, growling, jaws snapping, claws striking out. Rips, tears, yowls of pain and then they broke apart again. Both panting and circling one another. "Listen to be Isobu! it's me!" Isobu roared at him. "FINE! YOU STUBBORN FUCKING TURTLE!"

Inhaling deeply he gathered his chakra and nature chakra throughout his body then slammed his hands together, running through signs faster than anyone could follow then pushed his hands outward. He roared as his body literally tore itself apart and reformed into his true form. Nine tails whipping about his massive form, red eyes boring down on the small four-tailed form Isobu had.

"Isobu." His both vibrated in the air, the sound itself filled with power and age.

The cloaked being jerked back, staring up at Kurama. "Ku...rama?" The young man's human voice strangled by Isobu's deep tone.

"Yes, little brother." Kurama leaned down, bringing them face to face. "Let me see my brother, Isobu."

Isobu sobbed as Yagura's body filled with chakra and Isobu formed clearly in front of Kurama. The two massive creatures barely able to fit comfortably on the hill.

"Kurama!" Isobu cried softly, nuzzling the red-orange fur. "Kurama..." He whimpered.

"I know... I know..." Kurama spoke just as softly, sitting on his rump and wrapping his human-like arms around the turtle. "I'm here, everything's okay now. I promise. You and your jinchūriki are safe." Isobu's tail flailed as he cried, but began to still as Kurama soothed him.

Obito cleared his throat. "Should...I leave?"

Isobu tensed and looked down at the small human. "You." He growled.

"Ah! No Isobu... it's not what you think. He's safe. He's good. I promise." Kurama put a tail in front of Obito protectively. "This is Obito Uchiha." Isobu twitched, tails lifting threateningly. “He’s a good Uchiha. He doesn’t want to use us or hurt us. I promise.” Isobu looked up at Kurama and sat back, tails resting gently.

Obito peered over the fluffy tail and smiled, giving a little finger wiggle wave. “Hey… I’m sorry.. For what I did to you and your jinchuriki. I...was being used by Madara as well.” He stepped around the tail and bowed deeply, having dropped to his knees, forehead pressing against his hands on the ground. “I am so very, deeply sorry.”

Kurama remembered when Obito did that for him as well. That act...that apology...it showed Kurama how truly regretful Obito was. And it healed the wounds the manipulated Uchiha had created.

Isobu whimpered. “It’s okay little human.” Isobu smiled gently. “I understand.”

Obito looked up in shock, relief washing over him as he started crying. “Thank you… Thank you so much Sanbi-sama…”

Kurama smiled, he had to force Obito to stop calling him Kyuubi-sama and to refer to him by his given name.

“Isobu is fine..” The turtle lowered to the ground to look at Obito at a somewhat even level. “You are a good human. I see why Kurama protects you.”

Obito choked up at that and smiled weakly. "Thank you...Isobu." He took in a calming breath and sighed it out.

Kurama smiled again, watching Obito's guilt and self-loathing lift another layer, returning more of him to himself. He regarded his brother. "Isobu, I would like to extend an invitation to you and Yagura to come with me back to Konoha. My jinchūriki could use stronger friends. And we could use the help to take care of Madara and his ilk."

Isobu blinked at Kurama and tilted his large head. "Your human reminds me of you."

Red eyes blinked and then Kurama laughed. "No! That human form was me, Isobu! I'm actually...outside of my jinchūriki."

"WHAT!?" Isobu stared in awe, mouth hanging open. "H-how!? Can I do it?"

"Sorry, little brother. Hagoromo did this to me for a reason." Kurama smiled and then shook his body out, his fur falling off of him in clumps as he shrank down to his human form. "Annnd I"m naked. Fantastic." He sighed, combing his fingers through long red, red-orange, and yellow locks.

Obito blushed, warped away, then back with his Akatsuki cloak. He wrapped Kurama in it. "There..."

Kurama looked down at himself. "Well, this is new." He laughed and walked up to Isobu, touching his brother's face with a small clawed human hand. "I would like to talk to Yagura. And I will meet with you in our shared mindscape later. We need to contact our siblings. I have a lot to tell you all."

Sighing Isobu nodded and let his form faded away to Yagura. Yagura stared up at Kurama, looking around. "Uhh..."

Kurama smiled. "You've been freed." Yagura looked back up at him. "And my jinchūriki and I would like to extend an invitation to you to join us in Konohagakure."

Yagura stared at the redhead. "I...but I'm... Mizukage... a-aren't I?"

"Do you want to remain Mizukage?" Kurama tilted his head, lifting a perfectly groomed red brow. "You're currently Mizukage of the Bloody Mist."

With a flinch Yagura sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe it's best I step down..." He glanced up at Kurama. "And I think it'd be best if I did join you in Konoha." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know who I could possibly choose though...

"Mei Terumi." Kurama offered instantly. "I'd suggest Zabuza Momochi, but he's...not all there. Mei's a bit better and slightly more mentally stable."

Yagura blinked a couple times, slowly. "Should I be concerned why you know specific names and people for my replacement?"

Kurama laughed softly. "Nah, I'll explain why on our way to Konoha. Which'll be surprisingly short." He glanced at Obito. "If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? I'm sure Naruto needs you. And I'd like to make sure he's okay too." Obito smiled.

"Thanks, Obito." Red eyes shifted back to Yagura. "Stay as Mizukage for a while, so we can...fix things and get you accepted into Konoha." He tilted his head, looking back at the wrecked tower. "Actually...you'll have to stay here and send a messenger bird to request not only a summit, preferably at Konoha, and also to participate in the chūnin exams this year."

Messy grey hair swayed in a breeze as Yagura tilted his head, pink eyes studying Kurama. "You've planned this out."

"Yep. The world is gonna go to shit if we don't take care of shit." Kurama shrugged. "Tonight, I'm gonna go to the bijū shared mindscape to talk to Isobu and the rest of my siblings. I'm going to explain everything to them so they can talk to their jinchūriki." Kurama grinned big, slapping his hands together, then rubbing them mischievously. "Konoha's gonna get its world shaken."

Yagura laughed softly, smiling. "I like you. If your jinchūriki is anything like you, I think you're right." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Great!" Kurama laughed as well. "I'll be back in a bit. Ah!" He made four clones of himself. "These guys will stay with you and make sure no one tries to assassinate you. They'll help with Mei too. If any trouble happens, one of them will pop and let me know." He turned to Obito. "See you soon Yagura!" He tossed up a hand as he waved then latched onto Obito as they warped away.

They landed half a day's run outside of Konoha. "I want you to stay with Yagura. You know what to look out for with Zetsu and the other Akatsuki. You can also help make it appear like Yagura isn't out from under your control for the time being. Then we'll stage his escape, that way no one in your organization questions you."

Obito stared at Kurama. "You really have planned this out, haven't you?"

"You know it." He grinned. "Alright then. I've got a jinchūriki to see." He hugged Obito quickly before taking off for Konoha.

Obito watched Kurama take off and smiled. Once he couldn't see the vibrant hair he turned and warped back to Yagura and the four Kurama clones.

*

"Why hasn't he woken up yet...?" Whispered Sasuke as he gently combed his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Inoichi sighed, having sent everyone else home to shower, change, and get something to eat. "I don't think he wants to."

Sasuke frowned, leaning down to kiss pale chapped lips softly. "Naruto...please wake up.." He murmured coaxingly. Naruto didn't even twitch. Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. "I need to see his eyes... to see him awake." He swallowed tightly as he sat up, looking at Inoichi for scarcely a second before looking back at Naruto. "He needs to know he passed with the best graduation score in the class..." Sasuke's voice teetered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

A gentle hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder. "Just keep talking to him. Maybe he'll hear you and decide to wake up." Inoichi encouraged before stepping back. "I need to go check some things and get something to eat. I'll bring something back for you." He slipped out of the hospital room.

Letting out an unsteady breath Sasuke bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the tears but inescapably giving up. "Hey koibito... I miss you.." He brushed his thumb airly over Naruto's hideously bruised cheek. "I'm gonna find out who did this to you and rip their dick off and shove it up their ass, and shove their testicles down their throat." He laughed weakly through his tears.

Sasuke put his head on Naruto's chest, resting his ear right over Naruto's heart and closing his eyes. He listened to the slow, steady thumping. "I need you..." He whispered, his fingers gingerly curling in the blond hair. "You're all I have, all I need..." He swallowed thickly, turning his head to kiss the spot his ear had been and then nuzzled his face into the other boy's chest, crying quietly.

When Inoichi returned he found Sasuke curled up against Naruto's side with his head nuzzled over Naruto's heart, asleep. He smiled some, grabbed a throw blanket and covered the young Uchiha boy. He left the food on the hospital tray and headed home after letting the nurses know Sasuke was going to be spending the night with Naruto and that it was okay.

*

Kurama made it to the gates around 10:00 PM that night. He trudged through the gates and paused to look at two sleeping guards. He rolled his eyes at Kotetsu and Izumo. He signed in and noticed Kakashi hadn't, so he signed him in as well for roughly the time he would've shown up. He snorted at the gate guards before walking off.

As he turned a corner he came face to face with Genma and froze, eyes wide. "A-ah... he-hey..." He shifted, stepping back. He was not mentally prepared for Genma or Tenzō.

Kurama desperately wanted to be held and loved, and being around either one of the guys who wanted him just wasn't a good idea. He was a slut after all, no matter what Kakashi said. He'd clearly provoked the guy in the bathhouse, fucked Tenzō the first night he was in Konoha within hours of meeting the Anbu, then a week later after coming of out a bad week-long dissociation he made out with Genma, in front of school-age boys and Tenzō. Yeah...no this wasn't good.

Genma smiled, flicking his senbon to the other side of his mouth. "The beauty of Konoha has returned." An arm slid around Kurama's waist, drawing him close. "I missed you..." He leaned in after removing the senbon from his mouth, his lips brushing against Kurama's.

Yeah, okay, Kurama could not help the blush that lit up his cheeks from the beauty comment and he looked away. He was caught off guard by the arm around his waist and didn't realize how close Genma was until his lips brushed against his. A shudder rippled through him and he let out a hot breath. "Wa-wait.." He pushed against Genma. Genma wouldn't give up without a legitimate reason. Well, Kurama had one. "I need to see Naruto."

"Ah..of course.." Genma slowly released Kurama, watching the redhead run from him and to the hospital next to the Hokage Tower. He sighed. "I'm waiting out here for you... Not letting you get away anymore..." Grumbled Genma as he parked his ass on a bench outside the hospital, senbon clicking in his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest to wait.

Kurama went to the front desk and got Naruto's floor and room, the woman a little too eager to give him whatever information he wanted. Apparently, his looks worked on women too? Interesting, he'd explore that later.

Reaching Naruto's room he passed by the Anbu but was stopped with a hand on his arm. He blinked and looked at the mask and grunted. "Oh.. hey Tiger." He smiled. "Can I get by? I really...need to see he's okay with my own eyes."

Tenzō looked Kurama over. "Something's different with you..." He slowly let the other man's arm go. "You feel...off." He looked forward again. "We can talk about it later, at home."

"So official and formal sounding." Kurama snickered, slipping past Tenzō and into the room.

He approached the bed silently, looking at Sasuke curled up against and partially on Naruto. Kurama's breath caught at the sight of his kit. The side of his face looked like someone had taken a rock to it, though the bruising was beginning to yellow at the very edges and the swelling was down. That likely meant the bones had healed but the skin and tissue damage was still healing. Their healing ability went to the worst places first to prevent death, then went to the less threatening damages.

Moving closer to the side Sasuke wasn't on Kurama touched a heavily, tightly bandaged arm. Naruto had gone all the to his armpits. Kurama felt his stomach flip, his heart falling into his gut. He glanced at the foot of the bed and pulled the medical chart, flipping through it.

He flipped past the first page that covered his demographics like age, weight, place of living, that crap. He moved onto the doctor diagnosis, treatments, medications, surgeries. He paled as he read through it. Naruto had clawed so deeply his bones had claw marks on them while they repaired what they could and hoped his body could heal the rest. He had moderate rectal bleeding, evidence of rape, rectal lesions. They had even had to stitch up some of it. The x-ray of the side of his face showed a broken cheekbone, a severely fractured orbital bone, and hairline fractures in the jaw. He had multiple bite marks on his throat, back, ass, and thighs. Bruising along his hips in the shapes of hands, even some bruising around his throat with the same hand size markings.

Slowly, Kurama put the medical chart back into the slot at the foot of the bed and stared at the broken boy in the hospital bed. Madara had...violently claimed Naruto. And that was putting it relatively delicate. He clenched his jaw to the point the muscles twitched and threatened to cramp. Rubbing his mouth in anger he shifted his gaze to Sasuke. The boy's eyes were red and swollen from crying, he had dried tears along his cheeks and he looked miserable, even in his sleep. Sasuke had had nothing to do with this. Kurama couldn't even smell sex coming from the Uchiha, Naruto reeked of it even after being bathed and cleaned. Fuck, Kurama could smell Madara's semen in the room, coming from Naruto's body.

Turning on the balls of his feet he robotically walked to the door, slipped back out, closed it and started down the hall without even glancing at Tenzō. He needed to hurt something or someone, or kill someone.

Kurama made it out of the hospital before leaning over, hands on his knees, as breathed in the fresh, clean air outside. He closed his eyes, sucking in full lungfuls of air, then releasing them slowly over and over again. Genma watched him for about two minutes before clearing his throat.

The bijū whipped around with a glare, ready to shred whoever the fuck dared to interrupt his anger fueled anxiety. He saw Genma and stopped himself from attacking the other male. He grit his teeth, "Get away from me. I'm not okay to be around right now."

"I don't care. If you wanna fight, let's fight." Genma stepped up to Kurama. "It's the middle of the night, Kurama. I'll fight you in a training ground, right now. I have no other responsibilities at this moment, except for you." Genma lifted a questioning brow at the redhead.

Rubbing his lips together Kurama eyed Genma before nodding. "Fine." The word was growled out as he turned and started for training ground 10. Genma came up behind him and flashed them to the grounds, letting go the moment they touched down and backed away.

Kurama spun around, fox ears and a tail bursting from him instantly as he let out a roar of pure fury, his eyes flashing to bright purple. He snarled and lunged at Genma, slashing at him with his claws. Genma dodged and punched Kurama in the side of his head as he twisted around him. Kurama stumbled forward, shaking his head to get the daze to lift, grabbing Genma's ankle as the other tried to throw a roundhouse kick. Gripping it tightly his claws bit into the tender flesh and he spun, throwing Genma at the treeline.

As Genma went sailing through the air Kurama bolted forward, right hand lifted to slam into Genma's chest, right for his heart. But as he reached the senbon user he got a knee to the cheek, breaking his cheekbone and knocking him down. A snarl ripped through him and he immediately jumped from the ground, slamming into Genma, his claws gripping the man's sides viciously as he bit into his shoulder.

Genma cried out from the claws and teeth embedded in his skin. His left hand grabbing his senbon and slamming it in between Kurama's shoulder blades, effectively shocking the kitsune to release him and claw at his own back trying to get the senbon. Genma shot forward, serving an uppercut to Kurama's jaw, sending him flying back.

The agile kitsune flipped backward and landed on his feet, spitting blood to the ground and growling low. He reached back over his head, using his left hand to push his right elbow and thus his hand closer to the senbon protruding out of his back. He still couldn't reach it so he grit his teeth and dislocated his shoulder with a grunt, shoving his hand to the senbon and yanking it free before throwing his shoulder back into place.

Dark umber eyes blinked at Kurama's actions in surprise. This only reinforced Genma's understanding that Kurama really needed this fight. And that's why he was going harder and more brutal than he had during their spar. Genma pulled a senbon from his hidden supply on his armguard. He flicked it at Kurama while the other was distracted with rolling his shoulder to make sure it was functional. The senbon slammed into the previously dislocated shoulder hard enough to jerk the redhead's shoulder backward.

Kurama let out a shocked yowl that held a hint of pain and gripped the damned thing, yanking it from the muscle of his shoulder. He flung it right back at Genma, getting the tokubetsu jōnin right in the shoulder the same as he had gotten Kurama.

Genma hissed in pain and shuddered, gripping the senbon and slowly pulling it free with a groan. As he pulled it Kurama came at him again and kneed him in the lower left section of his torso. He groaned, doubling over as holding onto Kurama's shoulder in the process.

The kitsune paused long enough for Genma to get his shit together. But just as he was going in for another move Genma pinned him to a tree trunk and slammed a violent kiss to his mouth. Kurama growled in response and bit the other man's lip.

Genma jerked his head back and smirked, licking the blood from his lip. "Oh beautiful, that doesn't bother me." He smirked, leaning in to lick his own blood from Kurama's bottom lip. "Show me your fury." He slammed their mouths together again.

Claws gripped Genma's back with a growled moan as Kurama returned the kiss. The kiss itself becoming a fight of teeth, tongues, growls, fury, and passion. Kurama yanked at Genma's shirt, pulling on it hard until Genma pulled his head back and lifted his arms, the shirt being discarded quickly. Kurama pressed his hands up Genma's chest with a hot breath, leaning in to bite at the paler skin, drawing blood here and there.

Doing nothing to stop Kurama Genma took each bite and nip, groaning or growling each time. After a few more bites he shoved Kurama back against the tree trunk and crashed their mouths together again, literally ripping Kurama's top from him, letting the fabric fall to the ground as his hands explored the hot, tan skin.

Genma's hands dipped down behind Kurama, gripping his ass painfully and yanking him up. Kurama immediately wrapped his legs around Genma's waist, his mouth moving to lick and suck on Genma's throat. The tokubetsu jōnin growled, stepping to a grassier section that was hidden among the trees and lowered them to the ground with Kurama on his lap.

Pulling his head back Kurama looked at Genma, his hand sliding down muscled arms to the senbon armguard, he pulled one out. Brought it to his lips and licked the length of it slowly before putting it in Genma's mouth. He leaned back until Genma had to follow him, lowering him until his back met the cold grass.

Heated purple eyes stared purposefully at Genma as he rumbled. "I want you." Kurama dragged his claws down the chest of the other man, welts rising in the wake of the sharp nails.

Genma's breath halted as he watched Kurama with the senbon, his lips parting easily to accept his weapon of choice, teeth clicking on the metal as his mouth snapped shut. As they lowered down he looked into those lustful, crazed purple eyes and shuddered. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Kurama clawed his chest, the words only adding to his pleasure as he shuddered and groaned.

His right hand took the senbon from his mouth, holding it like one would a calligraphy brush or paint brush. He lowered it to Kurama's chest, still staring into those wild eyes as he carved into the tan flesh. Kurama moaned, arching off the grass, pressing his hips up to Genma's to grind their groins together.

Once he was done with the symbol he leaned down and kissed the bloody mark, his tongue laving over it to activate the seal. A soft blue flash happened and then Kurama was writhing underneath, gasping and trembling.

"Wh-what.. did you do..?" He keened softly, pulling and pushing at Genma at the same time. Pleasure rushed through him and swirled in his lower abdomen, his thighs trembled, and he felt a wetness begin between his thighs, and not from his rapidly growing erection.

Genma smirked, leaning down to speak low in Kurama's ear. "It's a forbidden pleasure seal that causes the person, male or female, to lubricate themselves." He felt Kurama shuddered him and grind their groins together. "Can you feel it already?" He licked the shell of the pointed ear, nibbling on the lobe sharply. "Anything I do...will feel like pure ecstasy."

Kurama was gasping under Genma, writhing under him and whimpering. "Oh...fuck..." He moaned, arching to feel their bare chests touch. "yes.. yes Sage yes I can feel it.." He gripped at Genma's back, pulling him flush against him as he rubbed their bodies together, needing any kind of friction. "An-anything..?" He whispered in panted breaths.

"Anything." Murmured Genma, biting Kurama's earlobe sharp enough to draw blood.

"AH!" Kurama cried out, vividly shuddering as he felt the hot blood bead from his earlobe. "Fuck.. yes.. do more..!" He cried out in a plea, rubbing himself against Genma's rock hard erection still hidden in his pants. He didn't need that seal for pain to be pleasure. Kurama loved pain in sex. Just not the kind of pain Madara gave him. "Naked... we need to be naked..." He whimpered, pulling at Genma's pants.

A smirk stretched over Genma's expression. "So eager." He chuckled, pulling Kurama's legs from around his hips, smiling at the tiny whimpers of protest. He pulled Kurama's leg wrappings off and then the other man's ninja pants.

Genma took his senbon in his right hand and sat back on his heels, his left-hand stroking Kurama's profusely weeping length. His right hand brought the senbon down to the curve where Kurama's thigh met his groin, trailing the sharp point along the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Kurama gasped, bucking up into his hand and against the senbon, quaking underneath Genma's hands. He leaned down, licking the thin line of blood, sucking at the section of his hip that concaves in, showing the ridge of the hipbone. He trailed the senbon over the bone, drawing more blood that he quickly licked up, grinning at the panted desperate moans.

"Please... go lower.." Kurama groaned in frustration, wanting Genma's hand to move from his arousal to his ass. He squirmed under the other's viciously teasing hands. "Please!" He whimpered, his hands tangling in his hair and his chest heaved.

Both hands pulled from Kurama and the kitsune whined, writhing against the grass to feel something against his skin. Genma grinned, his left hand reaching down between quivering thighs, pressing his first two fingers to the lubricant leaking hole. Kurama's entrance twitched like it was trying to pull his fingers into the redhead's body. Pressing his fingers firmly to Kurama's twitching hole he massaged the area, threatening to enter the other.

"FUCK!" Kurama keened loudly, bucking against the hand. "Please, Genma!" He panted, digging his heels into the grass to get leverage to try and push himself onto the others fingers.

Genma laughed quietly. "Are you sure you want just my fingers?"

"Huh?" Kurama's head lifted some, his skin flush with heat, sweat beading along the ridges and lines of his body. "No..! I want YOU!" Kurama growled, leaning up to yank on Genma's pants. "Fuck me..." He whimpered against Genma's mouth. "Fuck me until my throat is raw and I can't move..."

That was all Genma needed to hear. He let out a shuddered breath and shoved Kurama down, flipping him onto his stomach and yanking his hips back and up. He shoved his own pants down, kicking them away with his shinobi sandals. He positioned himself behind Kurama, his length stroking along the crevice of the redhead's ass.

Groaning low Genma pressed the tip of his throbbing length to Kurama's entrance, rubbing it slowly until he felt Kurama grip his erection firmly and promptly impale himself on it. Genma groaned loud, his hands gripping at Kurama's hips in shock of the sudden contracting, milking heat of Kurama's body. Curling over the body underneath him Genma moaned, nosing hair out of the way to bite into the back of Kurama's neck. Holding the skin in his mouth he sucked on it and bite firmly into it.

Genma pressed Kurama's hips down slightly, angling the kyūbi's ass so that as soon as he pulled back and slammed back in it would the other's sweet spot. He heard the redhead scream in pleasure and jerk back against the thrust. That was all the evidence he needed to know he was hitting the right area. Genma eyed the fox tail swishing back and forth with every thrust and tilted his head. His left hand shifted up to grip the base of the tail firmly, massaging the spot on the underside where it met Kurama's skin. Kurama mewled and bucked back against him again.

"It was just... a theory..." He groaned, thrusting deep and hard into Kurama. "But your tail... is very sensitive." He squeezed the base of it to prove his point. Kurama cried out in pleasure, his whole form shaking and unable to really do much at that point.

Kurama was face down in the grass, claws gouging into the soil under his hands, the side of his face rubbing against the grass. His chest nearly to the forest floor and his ass being held up by the grip on his tail and hip. His legs were spread wide, letting Genma slam his hips flush with Kurama's ass with every pounding thrust.

"Ha-harder!" Begged Kurama, clawing at the ground with both hands and feet, pressing back. "Deeper... much.. HAA! YES! AH! GENMA YES!" His cried mewls filling the section of trees they were in. "Ah.. ah.. hng... mmm.. right.. right there.. AH!" To say Kurama was a hot mess was an understatement. And Genma couldn't have been happier.

Genma turned Kurama onto his side, stretching the right leg of the other up against his chest, continuing to fuck him just as deep and hard as Kurama wanted. His left hand had moved from the other's tail to his aching arousal, pumping the rigid flesh in time with his thrusts. His mouth kissing and biting along Kurama's knee and lower thigh.

"Nng... haa..." Kurama clawed at the ground, unable to really help in this position, not that Genma minded. Kurama's toes curled. "Fuck... fuck... AH! Genma!" He shuddered. "I'm.. I'm gonna cum! Hng!"

"Then cum, beautiful." Genma purred against Kurama's leg, continuing to slam against him, their bodies covered in a layer of sweat like a second skin.

"Ah... but.. nng.. Ah! Genma...! Fuck yes! AH! OH..! I'm! AHH!" Kurama's body arched, his back curving in as his orgasm rocked through him. His seed spilling onto the grass in violent spurts, his body jerking with each wave. Genma still pounding into him through the orgasm and after.

"AH! S-stop.. it's... Mmm so ... ah..!" Kurama could feel his manhood hadn't actually softened all the way and with the renewed vigor of Genma's thrusts against that bundle of nerves, he was getting harder than he had been the first time. "AH! I... hng.. let me.. Ah.. fuck!" Kurama moaned, pressing a hand to Genma's hips to try and make him stop.

Genma slowed, looking down at the redhead, his length buried completely within the other's tight, quivering body. "Am I hurting you?" He panted, his arms trembling slightly.

Kurama shook his head, giving him a blissed-out smile. "I want to ride you.. lay back..." Genma's eyes widened and he nodded, shifting Kuram around to face him without pulling out. He pulled the other up against him as he sat back on his ass, making sure Kurama was firmly on his lap. Once he was sure the other was steady he laid back on the grass, staring up at the beautiful creature impaled on his lap.

Kurama leaned down, kissing Genma, purring against his lips. "You're...so fucking amazing.." He straightened up, pressing his hands to the hard muscled chest and lifted his ass slowly until Genma's length was nearly popping from him and then he slammed back down, crying out and arching his back. The other man's length driving deeply within him. "FUCK!" He cried out, lifting up again and slamming back down.

"AH!" Genma groaned out in shock, shuddering from the other repeatedly impaling himself harshly onto his length. "Damn beautiful..."

"Hn.." Kurama grinned, getting a steady rhythm going as their pants, groans, and moans filled the air again. Genma's hips bucked up every time Kurama dropped back down, meeting him with intense force, the sound of their flesh meeting mixed into the sounds of their pleasured cries.

Kurama's nails bit into Genma's chest, slowly dragging down with every riding thrust, tiny beads of blood revealing themselves in the wake of those dagger like claws. Purring Kurama leaned down, licking the blood up as he continued to ride the tokubetsu jōnin.

Genma hissed as the other's saliva stung along the welts and claw marks. He sat up, hugging Kurama around the waist tightly, lifting the other up enough that he could slam up into him rapidly. He growled, gripping the back of Kurama's head and yanking it back at the root. He licked up the pulsing jugular vein before sucking firmly on the strongest pulse point.

It didn't take long for them to both be on the edge. Genma rolled them over, sliding his thighs up under Kurama's to angle his ass up a little. "You're stunning.." He leaned in, kissing him firmly, snaking his tongue into the other man's mouth as he resumed thrusting into him fast, hard, and deep.

They moaned into each other's mouths as the pace quickened to a point where Genma was barely pulling back. Genma's head shifted to bury his face in the crook of Kurama's neck and shoulder, moaning deeply as his orgasm swept through him, releasing his seed deep within the redhead.

"Ah! Genma!" He cried out his name, arching under him and shaking as his second orgasm flooded him from head to toe. His cum splattering along their stomachs, his erection pinned between them. They rode out their climaxes together, bodies twitching in the after effects.

They sagged against the ground, panting. Kurama smiled up at Genma, kissing him softly. "Fuck me.." He breathed.

"I just did." Genma chuckled, returning the kiss.

"Tch.. you know what I mean." He nuzzled their cheeks together.

"Mmm...definitely." He rolled his hips forward, he softening length twitching inside Kurama.

"A-ah.. no.. don't do that .." Kurama felt another roll of Genma's hips and shuddered. "I'm gonna get hard again..."

"That's the general idea, beautiful." He nipped along Kurama's jaw, rolling his hips repeatedly and tantalizingly slow. His own manhood hardening within the twitching walls of Kurama's body.

"Mmm... fuck.." Kurama squirmed, his growing arousal twitched between their bellies. "Haa... you fuck-..er... Mmn!"

"Round two?" Genma murmured against Kurama's ear.

"...fuck yes..." Their mouths met in a pleasured yet lazy kiss as they began their second round of the night.

\------

A/N: ^-^ I hope this chapter relieved some of the previous chapter's harshness and cruelty. >-> I gotta put balance in. And those two kind of...took control. They wanted a fight and a fuck. Multiple fucks. They'll be going at it for a while. o.o Probably until dawn? <-<

Yay for Genma/Kurama sexy time?

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some XXX at the beginning, brief but there. Otherwise, I don't think any warnings are necessary?  
> You get some surprise interactions and a little peek into one of our other time-travel's.
> 
> Uhh..my tired butt has nothing else. My stress is super bad though. Or rather, my anxiety. I've been chewing the fuck out of my fingers.. My left index finger is all pink and pissed off from the thin layer of skin I pulled off. @_@ Yay anxiety.
> 
> Blegh.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Giggles and chuckles could be heard from the hot spring in the early morning. The sun casting its early orange glow over Konoha. Another burst of laughs came from the spring, the laugh turned into a surprised moan.

"He-hey! Where are you put-..hn..fuck.." Kurama shuddered as Genma pressed a finger into his swollen and overworked backside. Kurama draped his arms around Genma's neck, pressing his ass against the finger twisting inside of him. "You're gonna make me have an addiction..." He panted softly, hiding his face in Genma's shoulder.

"Long as it's an addiction to me, I'm all for it." Genma chuckled, adding another finger inside of the redhead. Angling his head he nuzzled the side of Kurama's neck, licking over a dark hickey mark he'd given the other moments ago.

"We can't just stay in the hot spring all day and fuck.." Kurama squirmed, moaning softly when the second finger pressed inside of him. "Genma..." He whined, his body clenching at the digits within it. "Fucking... shit." Kurama grunted, shifting on Genma's lap as he pulled the other man's fingers from him.

"Aw...Kurama.." Genma pouted, thinking Kurama was about to cut this moment and make them join the real world again. But, to his thrilled surprise, Kurama grabbed his already hard length and slowly lowered himself onto it, sinking until his ass met Genma's lap. Genma moaned, gripping Kurama's hips. "Fuck...will you ever stop feeling amazing?" He panted, chuckling.

Kurama shuddered, the muscled walls of his body clenching tightly around Genma's manhood. He blushed, lifting a shoulder. "Don't say shit like that... Damn." He sucked in a sharp breath when Genma bucked his hips up. "Ah-ha...fuck... Fuck you, Genma!" He moaned loudly as Genma did it again.

"Is that not what you're doing?" Genma grinned big then yelped when Kurama smacked him in the head. "So violent! Just look at my chest and back, you vixen." He chuckled, nipping Kurama's shoulder.

"Say that to parts of my body you used a senbon on, pervert." He shivered, rolling his hips as Genma nibbled on his shoulder. "Mmm...I think I'm leaking again..." He shifted, looking behind him and into the water. "...yep..we're gonna get in trouble if this keeps happening."

Genma peered around Kurama's waist and grinned proudly. Take that Tenzō. "I love it...I can even feel it inside you." He pressed his hips up for emphasis, smiling at the soft moan that slipped from Kurama. He reached around and down between them, his fingers tracing where Genma's length disappeared within Kurama's clenching hole. He licked his bottom lip, looking up at Kurama.

"...what are you thinking? Wait.. hey! Wait! AH!" Kurama arched as he felt Genma's finger press into him, joining the throbbing erection already nestled inside of him. "Oh...fuck.. too much..." His body shuddered. "Too full..." He moaned, feeling another finger slip in. "H-how are you doing that!?"

Genma shuddered, his body searing with pleasured heat. "Fuck you're beautiful..." He massaged the area his fingers were sandwich between. "How? Easily... I fucked you all night, you're stuff and swollen with cum, and your ass is so relaxed we could probably put another dick in there with mine." He smirked, nipping Kurama's lips before kissing him deeply. Letting his fingers slip free so he can grab the redhead's hips and thrust into him firmly.

"...that is so...pornographic you nasty pervert!" Kurama moaned, returning the kiss deeply, his fingers curling into Genma's wet hair, his claws gently scraping his scalp. He kind of wanted to know what double-penetration would feel like. The image of Tenzō being the other man in that scenario flooded his mind and he mewled into the kiss as Genma turned them so he could get a better grip on Kurama, thrusting into him.

*

Kakashi jerked awake, bolting upright in bed and blinking. This wasn't home? He looked around, knitting his brow when he saw the hospital curtain around him. He leaned over and pulled it aside. He looked across from him to see Naruto still sleeping, hooked up to monitor's and IV's as well as a new blood bag.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his masked face as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Yamanaka-san knocked you out yesterday because you...uh...well...you went a little crazy...Kakashi-san." Kakashi turned back to Naruto's bed seeing Sasuke standing there, eating some food that looked like it might have been from last night.

"I thought that had been a dream." He chuckled quietly, the sound empty as he padded over to his adopted brother. "Did you stay here all night?" He motioned to Sasuke's clothes. "Is there...any more food?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah...I... I couldn't leave him.. I wanted to protect him." He pushed the rather copiously filled takeout box. "It's cold, but feel free."

Kakashi bowed his head in thanks before taking a gyoza and munching on it.

"Thank you..for being with him." Kakashi swallowed, smoothing Naruto's hair back. "Has he..."

"No...not even a twitch..." Sasuke sighed, gingerly touching the fading bruise covering half of the blond's face. "His body is healing slower than usual too... They don't know why... Yamanaka-san said he might...be unconsciously stopping himself from healing somehow..." He frowned when a tear slipped down Naruto's cheek, he gently wiped it away. "That keeps happening too.."

"Stopping himself from healing..." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "He keeps... crying in his sleep?" He glanced at Sasuke who nodded. "Damn it.." Kakashi smoothed his hair back, it sprung forward in its usual gravity-defying manner.

"Yamanaka-san wants your permission to go in his mind and try to convince to wake up... Maybe convince him to talk and show the memories to see who..who it was..." Sasuke didn't look at Kakashi, his eyes staying on Naruto. "...I didn't get all the blood.." He frowned, touching a piece of dried, blood matted hair.

Kakashi watched Sasuke with Naruto. Did this kid have a split personality disorder or something? He was being so gentle, so kind. So what caused the brutality in the young Uchiha? Why did he force himself on Naruto that one day? Bruising Naruto's fucking throat.

"How much do you care about Naruto?" He asked the question before he could stop himself.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in shock. "I..." He looked back at the bruised face. "I never want to be away from him... I always want to be near him..." He closed his eyes, smiling weakly. "I want to see him smile again, his bright blue eyes filled with joy... I want to hear his laugh..." He opened his eyes slowly, the weak smile fading. "Whoever did this to him...deserves the worst torture ever..."

Kakashi watched the dark-haired boy and he felt his heart twist in his chest. He swallows harshly and looked away, out the window. He felt that way about someone. What did that mean? He shook his head, looking back at Naruto while taking another gyoza.

The door to the hospital room slid open and Inoichi walked in, closing it behind as he moved over to the trio. He looked at Kakashi and tilted his head. "How did you sleep?"

"How did you knock me out?" Kakashi immediately asked the pale blond. "You didn't hit me, and I wasn't injected."

Inoichi chuckled and tapped his right temple. "I have my ways."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Mm...don't do it again."

"I understand, but if you lose your shit like that again, I will be forced to knock you out. The nurses here can't tackle you. And I'd rather not involve Anbu, because I doubt they could do it either."

"Fine.. fine.. I understand." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in frustration. "Excuse me." He bowed his head and moved for the bathroom.

"Ah... Kakashi... do I have your permission to enter Naruto's mind and attempt to help him?" Asked Inoichi as he watched Kakashi.

Kakashi waved a hand. "I'll try anything at this point. You have my permission. Just don't do anything he doesn't want. if he says no, that's it and you pull out." He looked back at the Yamanaka. "Got it?"

"Got it." Inoichi smiled, bowing in acceptance of the limits. Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom and Inoichi turned around. "Protective and caring just like a real older brother." He chuckled, grabbing a chair and setting it in front of the bed. He looked at Sasuke. "You can stay, just don't say anything unless you see him having a bad reaction. Understood?"

"Hn.." Sasuke nodded, weaving his fingers with Naruto's, squeezing the boy's hand.

Inoichi nodded then rested his hand on top of Naruto's head, closing his eyes. He landed in a sewer with water up to mid-calf. He looked down, leaning over to touch the water, he pulled his fingers back and they were coated in a thick layer of blood. He frowned, rubbing the tacky liquid between his fingers.

"Naruto?" Inoichi looked around, wandering down the hall lined with pipes. There was a foul smell, the smell of blood permeating the air. He wrinkled his nose at the coppery, metallic scent. He turned down another hallway and stopped, it opened into a large room cast in shadows. He stepped into the open area and was instantly assaulted with screams of pain, sobbing, pleas to make it stop. The voice was distinctly Naruto's and it was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

In the farthest back corner was Naruto, curled up, naked, smeared in blackish blood. Slowly, steadily, Inoichi walked through the blood thick water to Naruto. Crouching down in front of the boy. "Naruto..." He said softly, dull, lifeless blue eyes shifted to look at Inoichi.

Naruto lifted a shoulder, looking down. "Please leave... go away..." His voice was a raspy whisper. He curled into the corner more, closing his eyes. "Just go..."

"Naruto... your big brother is waiting for you... So is Sasuke... and Kurama." Inoichi's voice stayed gentle, soothing. "Sasuke has important news for you... You need to wake up now."

"No..." Naruto shook his head, curling up tighter. "Just...let me go... let me die... I'm tired... I don't want to hurt anymore..." He closed his eyes, lowering his head and covering it with his arms. "Please leave Inoichi-san.."

Inoichi frowned. "At least tell me who hurt you..."

Naruto flinched, lowering his head more, his fingers gripping into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I can't Inoichi-san.. please just leave.."

"If we know who it is we can help you, we can catch the man and deal with him. We can stop him from getting to you. He won't touch you again."

"NO!" Naruto jerked back when Inoichi reached out to touch his shoulder. "GO AWAY!" He shoved his hands out in front of him. "No one can beat him! I've FAILED!" He sobbed. "LEAVE ME ALONE TO ROT!" He promptly and very harshly kicked Inoichi from his mind.

Inoichi grunted, jerking back as he was thrown out. He pressed his hand to his forehead, sighing.

"What happened?" Kakashi's voice was firm, commanding. "He screamed."

Inoichi looked up at the very protective big brother Kakashi. "He kicked me out... He said that no one can stop this man, that he failed... Then he... Told me to leave him to rot." Inoichi looked at the blond who looked so innocently peaceful. "His mind...it's not okay. Not in the slightest. It's a fucking sewer, Kakashi... A literal sewer." He looked back at the jōnin. "And there's like...a half foot of water... But it's not water, it's blood." He stood up slowly, his hands trembling. "I've never seen a mind in that sort of condition before... And I've seen a lot of minds."

Kakashi frowned, staring at Naruto. "I wonder what Kurama's is like then..."

"Eh? Why?" Inoichi lifted a brow.

"Hm? Oh.. he..." Kakashi sighed. "It's nothing." He touched Naruto's sheet-covered foot. "Leave him to rot...?" His brow knit. "Is there a way for you to put me in his mind? Just me?"

Letting out a huff of air Inoichi nodded. "I'll only be able to hold it for about five minutes. His mind is incredibly hard to stay in and is rather taxing to be in."

"Send me in." He sat on the foot of the bed, avoiding Naruto's feet.

Inoichi glanced around. "Ah... where is Sasuke?"

"I sent him home to shower, change, and take at least a three-hour nap in his own bed, or Naruto's at home." Kakashi shrugged. "Now... send me into his head."

"Alright, alright." Inoichi shook out his hands again. He put a hand to the side of Kakashi's head and the other on top of Naruto's. Kakashi was thrown into Naruto's mind.

Kakashi landed in the blood water with a splash and groaned. "Nice... Thanks, Inoichi." He gave a two finger salute, pushing himself up. He tried to wipe the stick blood from himself as he wandered the halls of the sewer.

Eventually, he came to the room that Naruto was in. "Otōto?" A bloody head lifted to look at Kakashi. This kid's mind was...hellish. "Why are you staying here? Don't you want to come back home with me? I'm back in Konoha... and I'll never leave without you again." He moved over to the bloody blond, kneeling down in front of him in the blood.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with such hope and longing it broke Kakashi's heart. "I'm going to get everyone slaughtered... I can't...watch it..." He curled back into himself. "Not again..."

"Again...?" He felt a nudge in his head, reminding him of the memory seal and sighed. "Naruto... I won't let this man ever touch you again."

"You can't stop him." Lackluster blue eyes stared at Kakashi. "I couldn't... I can't... It's pointless..." He thumped the side of his head to the bloodstained and rusted wall, closing his eyes. "If...I go away... if I die... he loses half his reasons for everything he does..."

"Half...? What...what's the other half?" Kakashi frowned, knitting his brow.

"Kurama..." Whispered Naruto, curling up tighter.

Kakashi clenched his jaw tightly. "Madara."

Naruto's head snapped up, staring wide-eyed at Kakashi. "Wha-...you...know about him...?" Naruto's entire form started to tremble. "N-no... NO! Damn it Kurama!" He lunged forward, tackling Kakashi into the water and slamming a hand to his chest, focusing on his chakra as it pooled between his palm and Kakashi's chest. "You can't know...! He'll KILL you! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" The purple chakra sunk below Kakashi's clothing and burned into his flesh, searing a seal directly into it Kakashi's mind and on his physical body.

As the seal activated he was thrown from Naruto's mind. Kakashi fell back, having to catch himself as he tumbled off the bed, panting and gripping his chest. "FUCK!" He groaned, doubling over as the seal clashed with Kurama's, overpowering it. "INOICHI!" He grabbed the Yamanaka tightly. "When Kurama comes...URGH!" He groaned, slipping to a knee. "Tell him... tell him Naruto found out... He...ARGH!" He grit his teeth, growling through the pain pulsing in his head and chest. "He overrode Kurama's...GAH!" He flung back, clawing at his shirt before letting out a guttural scream and collapsing unconscious on the floor.

Inoichi stared wide-eyed at the now blacked out jōnin on the hospital room floor. "Holy fuck... what the hell is going on?" Inoichi stumbled as he moved for the door. "I need a nurse in here!"

*

Obito stared at his reflection in his mirror, a gloved hand touching his orange swirled mask with one eye hole. He sighed, stepping back to look at, what he calls, his Tobi outfit. He closed his eyes turning away from his reflection. Sure, being covered head to toe was like a security blanket, but what that outfit represented was oppression and insanity.

A knock at his door made him look to it, his jaw clenched. He glanced at the Akatsuki robe off to the side. He wasn't a known member yet, to the rest of the crew, he was still a prospect. The knock came again followed by a muffled, overly calm, slightly detached voice. Ah...Itachi...

Moving to the door he opened it and gave an overly dramatic wave. "Oh my! What an honor! Itachi has come to visit me!" His Tobi persona and voice came easily to him.

Itachi just stared expressionlessly at Tobi. "I would like to speak with you, privately."

"Ohhhh! You're not really my type Itachi!" Obito laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of his head. "Don't get me wrong! You're very handsome! But I prefer...light colored hair and...guys shorter than me. HAH!"

Itachi's right eye twitched slightly. "That is not..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want to know." He pushed past the masked man, moving into his room. "Close the door."

Obito stepped aside as Itachi pushed his way in. "Okay..." He slowly closed the door, wondering if there was going to be an Uchiha smackdown.

"Something is going on in the organization. And I think you're at the center of it." Itachi turned, looking at who he knew as Tobi.

"HUH!? ME!?" In all of Tobi's spastic glory, Obito flailed, shaking his head and waving his arms around. "I'm not even accepted as an Akatsuki member! I'm... I'm... Leader-sama's errand boy!" Damned genius Uchiha. "I'm just Tobi!" He shrugged, his palms facing the ceiling as he did the action, like saying 'what can ya do?'.

Itachi slowly lifted his right brow as he watched the eccentric man in front of him. "You're hardly ever at the base or any base."

Obito swallowed. "Errand boy! I have to do sneaky things and information things!" He whirled around in a big show as him running around on errands. "You should speak to Leader-sama!"

Itachi smirked then. "He told me to talk to you."

Obito froze, slowly turning his head to look at Itachi. His jaw clenched and the Tobi voice vanished. "I see." He used his normal voice as he moved over to his bed, sitting on it.

"I asked him about Yagura, I paid him a visit. He was fully aware. Pein said you would fill me in." Itachi watched Obito, not surprised that his voice and personality did a complete a 180.

Obito couldn't stop the visible twitch that happened and shifted on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and steepling his gloved hands between his knees. "Why did you pay Yagura a visit?"

"We should have pulled the bijū from him a while ago. And we haven't." Itachi stated simply, moving to stand in front of Obito. "Who are you?"

"So you visited him because we didn't pull the bijū on schedule?" Obito tilted his head to mimic his raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to know why. And when I visited, he was completely free of control." Itachi stepped closer to Obito. "Who are you?"

"That's unusual for you, Itachi." Obito stayed sitting, not intimidated by the younger Uchiha.

Itachi twitched at that. "What is?"

"Curiosity." Obito stood slowly. "Though, I suppose if we didn't follow through with the original plan, you couldn't continue encouraging your younger brother to come kill you."

"Excuse me?" Itachi's voice got an edge to it, his body rigid. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things Itachi." He moved to his full-length mirror again, staring at his reflection. "Since you cherish Konoha so much... I suppose I can let you in on some things."

"I do not cherish Kono-.." Itachi jerked back when Obito held up a hand to silence him.

He removed his mask, "My name is Obito Uchiha... A second cousin of Shisui's..."

Itachi stared at Obito. "...you're..." He swallowed and stepped back.

"Supposed to be dead, I know." Obito smiled bitterly. "Half the time I wish I was. Maybe more than half the time." He shrugged. "But I have to fix things."

"You were Kakashi's teammate... on the Yondaime's Team 7."

"Heh.. yeah." Obito gave a sheepish look. "Guess you heard about me at some point."

"How do you have two eyes?" Itachi lifted a brow, looking at the two black eyes.

"Ah..." His right eye spun his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into being and his left eye rippled into the Rinnegan.

Itachi's eyes widened and his own Sharingan spun quickly, analyzing the other man's left eye. "How..."

"Honestly? I have no fucking idea. Nagato suggested that..a major shock and trauma I suffered might've triggered it, but only in my left eye." He glanced away.

There was also the theory that he somehow brought his eyes back with him. Or that the time-travel itself triggered it from its rather traumatic process. The only reason Kurama hadn't been slathered in blood and in need of medical attention was that he landed in a river and was the Kyūbi. Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto all landed on different days but needed medical attention on varying levels. They had all been torn apart and merged into their younger bodies.

Itachi took a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "So what is this thing you have to do?"

"Save all the bijū and their jinchūriki. Stop an insane man before he starts a fourth shinobi war over one specific jinchūriki and his bijū. And prevent a goddess from returning via a crazy creature she left behind to bring her back." Obito shrugged. "You know, nothing major."

"Nothing major..." Itachi laughed quietly in disbelief. "Which jinchūriki and bijū is this psychopath after?"

Obito looked at Itachi, and in a deadpan expression and voice he said, "Your brother's boyfriend."

"Boy...boyfriend!?" Itachi stepped back, hitting the bed and landing on his ass. "My...baby brother...is...dating... a male jinchūriki...?"

"THE male jinchūriki of Konoha." Obito specified.

"Naruto Uzumaki!?" Itachi looked up at Obito in shock.

Obito nodded. "That's the one."

"Sasuke is dating to Kyūbi jinchūriki? And this psycho wants Naruto?" Itachi knit his brow, trying to absorb all this.

"That psycho has already assaulted Naruto, twice." He scowled, rubbing his face. "He's in the hospital right now after he was viciously raped by said man."

Itachi's expression grew dark and cold. "Is it Danzō Shimura?"

"Eh?" Obito blinked and looked at the other Uchiha. "...why do you suspect him?"

"He used to talk about Naruto...a lot. It was...disturbing." Shaking his head Itachi sighed. "He this...twisted interest in the boy. It...made me very uneasy."

"Fan-fucking-tastic... I thought we only needed to worry about him and Root... And use Naruto as a weapon... Not... Ugh... what is wrong with the old guys in this country?" Obito made a face, shaking his head.

"Who is the man that is hurting Naruto?" Itachi looked at Obito.

"Our ancestor... Madara Uchiha." He held up a hand. "He actually IS alive. Just not sure where at the moment..." Obito frowned. "He's somehow getting into Konoha and hurting Naruto. He even got into the Nara compound. Completely unnoticed."

Itachi lifted a brow. "And Pein...ehm... Nagato... knows all this?"

'Yep!" Obito looked at Itachi. "Konan too. And now you." He glanced around them. "Actually...we...shouldn't be talking about this here."

"Are you worried about someone in the organization?" Itachi finally stood, moving over to Obito.

Obito nodded holding his hands up like claws and putting them together like teeth, but he held them vertically so it looked like a clamshell opening an closing.

Itachi lifted a brow, shrugging and shaking his head. "What... are you doing?"

Obito grunted, removed the glove off his extremely pale white regenerated hand and did it again, but this time he held his thumbs between his palms so that there was one black glove covered thumb and one white one. He looked at Itachi with a big smile.

"Ah..." Just as Itachi was about to ask something else Obito covered his mouth with his gloved hand. He lifted his brow again.

"Shh." He quickly grabbed his mask, pulling it on and his glove back on. Just as he finished Zetsu came up out of the floor.

The black and white plant monstrosity looked at the two Uchiha, the white side speaking. "Ohh hello boys. Am I interrupting?"

Obito immediately took on the Tobi persona and flailed again. "No no! Itachi was telling little old me that Leader-sama was looking for me!"

Itachi nodded and moved for the door, he glanced back at Obito, then at Zetsu who he now stood behind. He mimicked Obito's earlier hand gesture.

"Yep yep! Thank you, Itachi!" He waved his hand excitedly.

Itachi nodded again and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Obito switched to his oppressed and crazed person of how he used to be. This personality switching was getting exhausting. He might just go a bit more insane if this continued.

"What is it Zetsu?" He turned away from the aloe plant looking creature and moved over to his Akatsuki cloak, idly touching it.

"You've been gone a while."

Obito glanced back at Zetsu. "I've been busy."

"So you said. There were rumors of a big fight in Kirigakure."

"Ah..yes.." Obito sighed. "It was nothing. I had it the situation under control."

"I see."

"Was there something else, Zetsu?" Obito watched the plant creature come up fully from the floor.

"Something about you seems different. Is working with that snake man affecting you?"

Obito blinked, tilting his head. "If you mean he's highly irritating and frustrating, then yes, he's affecting me."

Zetsu laughed. "What are you doing with that man anyway?"

"Edo Tensei... He's teaching me how to do it." Obito shrugged, sitting on his bed again, elbows resting on his knees.

"He's...willingly teaching you that jutsu?"

"We have an agreement." Obito shrugged. "I agreed to something that I'll never fulfill."

Zetsu smirked. "Smart move. That jutsu could be helpful."

"Exactly my thinking." He leaned forward. "Anything else?"

"Nooo, I think that's it." Zetsu sank through the ground again, disappearing.

Obito flopped back on his bed, releasing a heavy breath, closing his eyes.

*

Yagura sighed, laying his forehead on his desk and right on a stack of papers. He grumbled quietly to himself, shaking his head side to side, arms limp and dangling at his sides.

“What’re you mumbling about over there?” One of the Kurama’s clones asked, looking up from a random scroll it found.

"The paperwork is insane." Yagura lifted his head, resting his chin on the stack of paper.

The clone snorted. "Do what my kit would do, use clones."

Yagura's pink eyes widened. "That's brilliant..." He whispered.

"It always cracks us up that he was the first person to ever think to use clones." The clone shook its head, looking back at the scroll.

"It never occurred to me that a clone could easily do the paperwork... Or several." Yagura stood up, made a hand sign and created five clones. They all looked at each other then divvied up all the paperwork.

Stretching his arms above his head Yagura groaned, then smiled. "I'm going to go take a hot bath." The clone in his office waved him off. As he left two other Kurama clones joined him on his walk to his place.

"You two.. just stay...out of the bathroom, yeah?" They both saluted at Yagura, one going into the kitchen, the other to the living room and TV. He shook his head, smiling a little to himself as he walked to his bathroom.

Looking in his mirror he touched his face and sighed. It felt amazing to be in control of himself again. Though...he had to admit...he kind of missed Obito's presence. He began removing his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in a small basket for his dirty clothing. He was in just his underwear when another thought of Obito flitted through his mind. It wasn't just his presence that he missed, but the man himself.

Once he had met the real Obito he felt attached. The Uchiha had taken Kurama back to Konoha and then came back to help Yagura settle in, explaining a few things to him. And as if on cue the air behind Yagura warped and Obito popped out.

Yagura yelped, instantly covering his groin though he was wearing underwear. "Obito!" He hissed. "What are you DOING?"

Obito's face flushed in a blush. "Oh..shit.. sorry!" But Obito wasn't looking away, he was staring, blatantly.

"Then quit staring!" Yagura hissed out, blushing a soft pink from the penetrating stare roaming over his lithe frame.

"Huh?" Obito tilted his head, blinking. "OH!" He turned around, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry sorry..."

"What're you doing here? And why my bathroom?" Yagura grabbed his Yukata hanging from a hook, wrapping it around him snugly and tying it off. "I'm decent."

Obito looked over his shoulder, then turned. He smiled at Yagura, his expression soft. "I...wanted to make sure you were okay..." He fidgeted some. "And I felt your chakra signature in here... so... I just..." He made a swirly tap motion in front of him with a finger.

"But it's my bathroom..." He eyed the other male. "How many times have you come in here while I was in here?"

"EH!?" Obito's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "It's not like that! I swear!" He laughed awkwardly. "I mean.. you're..." Blushing brightly he swallowed.

"I'm...?" Yagura gazed up at Obito. "I'm...what?"

"B-beautiful...adorable..." Obito licked his lips. "I... I should go.. I'm sorry.. for...for uhm.. barging in... like this.." he stepped back as he warped away.

Yagura blinked, blushing a nice rosy pink. "Obito..." He frowned, stepping forward. "No, wait!" But Obito was gone. Yagura sighed, leaning back against his sink, staring at the spot Obito had been. "The hell was that?"

\------

A/N: One jinchūriki down. seven more to go. @_@ Whenever Kurama gets around to getting off Genma's dick.. >-> (That was completely filthy of me, and I'm not sorry. LOL)

Goodnight everyone! I hope you're still enjoying my story. We've still got a long ways to go.

Please hit the kudos if you haven't. And do leave a comment. I really do enjoy reading them.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!  
> This is a somewhat shorter chapter again. I had a busy day. I don't really celebrate Thanksgiving. But I was busy doing homework, then went out with my fam for dinner and a movie. Came back, finished the chapter.
> 
> This chapter's...more of a fun, light-hearted chapter compared to the others. Everyone kind of wanted to have an easy time and I didn't want my Thanksgiving Day chapter to be SUPER dark and messed up. Granted, this chapter is going up the night of Thanksgiving, and not Thanksgiving DAY, but hey... I'm not perfect. And I got behind one day, cause of last week or whatever.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Sakura slipped into hospital room 409, sliding the door shut quietly behind her. Tiptoeing her way to Naruto's bedside she sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed. Rubbing her lips together she slowly lifted her gaze to look at the blond. He looked...dead. She swallowed tightly, wringing her hands together.

"Hi, Naruto..." Her voice was quiet. "I had planned...on coming in here and yelling at you." She pursed her lips, then sighed. "But...seeing you like this, I can't...scold you." She tilted her head, looking over the bandaged, bruised boy. "I had this whole lecture planned out in my head." Hesitantly she lifted a hand, her fingertips touching a bandaged arm. "All anyone knows is that you nearly died. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji, and Sasuke-kun won't tell me anything."

Light green eyes shifted to the foot of his bed. "I guess...I could just look myself..." She glanced at Naruto, still very much unconscious. She swallowed and stood up, moving to the end of the bed and pulling his file. She glanced at him again, rubbing her lips together nervously. "Sorry for the intrusion..." She whispered before opening the file.

Her eyes widened and Sakura found herself sitting back in the chair as she slowly read over his demographics. Then she turned the page, it was his medical history. "Body underdeveloped due to malnutrition. Originally arrived in hospital with several lesions, abrasions, and ...bite marks... Body showed signs of sexual assault..." She looked up at Naruto. "Oh, Naruto.." She frowned and looked back down. "Internal bruising showed risk for bleeding... Patient was covered in own blood, causes unknown."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not wanting to finish the history and moving on fur his current diagnosis. "Patient brought in from suicide attempt." She gasped. "Patient clawed own arms open to the bone. During surgery it was discovered the patient had gone deep enough to scrap his bones, leaving scores." Teary green eyes looked at Naruto briefly before back down. "Surgeon and nurses discovered rec-...rectal...bleeding..." She swallowed bile back. "Evidence of sexual assault. Required sti-...stitches..."

Sitting back in the chair she stared at Naruto in disbelief. This annoying, idiotic pest was being abused and raped by someone in Konoha? He was only twelve! A lot of Naruto's behavior was beginning to make sense to Sakura. Why he was so desperate for friends. Why he flinched whenever someone moved too fast out of his peripheral. The way he was cautious around anyone bigger than him and male. Why he seemed to cling to Shikamaru and Kiba after he had gotten out of the hospital the first time.

Sakura clenched her jaw. Then he started dating Sasuke...and his behavior changed again. He was quieter, and always with Sasuke, his head always lowered in a submissive way, his body leaning towards Sasuke and moving in a way that also implied submission. Her eyes slowly trailed to the healing bruise on the side of Naruto face. He would flinch when Sasuke touched him gently as if the other being kind and gentle was terrifying.

A crease formed on her brow as she looked back at the file, lifting a brow when she saw a tab that read Mental Health Diagnosis. She flipped to it and started reading through it. "Patient has severe PTSD, severe generalized anxiety, and moderate to severe chronic depression. Shows signs of suicidal ideation and tendencies. Unsure if patient self-harms due to the patient's ability to rapidly heal with no scarring. Appears skittish around adult men. Has a deeply ingrained distrust of most people. Patient is hard to get close to." She paused, looking at Naruto. "But you're so friendly and bright..?"

She looked back at the file. "Patient exudes open, friendly, and joyous demeanor while keeping everyone at a distance. Patient unwilling to discuss assaults beyond basic information. He divulged that the same man has been touching him and hurting him for most of the year." Sakura stared at that sentence, re-reading it three times before looking at Naruto again. "Why not...tell someone? Anyone?" She looked back at the filed. "Oh... patient revealed that there was no point to report what was happening as he felt he knew that no one would care, or believe him."

Unable to read anymore she closed the file and quickly put it back, wiping her cheeks of the tears she hadn't noticed earlier. Moving back to Naruto's bedside she touched his shoulder. "I am so sorry Naruto... for everything." She leaned over him, hugging him gently. "I promise to be a good teammate and a better friend." She kissed his unbruised cheek and leaned back to look at him. "AH!" She reeled back, tumbling into her chair, teary blue eyes stared back at her.

"Sa..kura?" Naruto's voice was croaked and raspy. "...that...wasn't a dream?"

Sakura shifted in the seat and looked down with a little shake of her head.

Naruto knit his brow. "You...read my file...?" He swallowed against the bruising on his throat.

Flinching Sakura lowered the upper half of her body in a deep bow. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I... I..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan.." Naruto smiled weakly.

She looked up in surprise, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry...for how I've treated you."

Naruto smiled a little more at her, shaking his head minutely. "I'm just glad you're here...and that you don't hate me..." Tears slipped down his cheeks. "I've always wanted to be your friend, Sakura-chan. It's...it's why I bugged you so much..." He looked down. "I'm sorry I've been so annoying..."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "You...this whole... Oh, Naruto!" She cried softly, leaning over to hug him again. "I'm so stupid!"

Naruto winced at the contact but didn't let Sakura pick up on it. He closed his eyes and smiled at her warmth. Slowly, and with a firework of pain, he brought his bandaged arms up and around Sakura. He kissed the side of her head. "Sometimes...yeah.." He chuckled quietly, whispering. "But it's okay... It's part of your charm."

Sniffling she laughed weakly. Looking up at him she leaned up, kissing his forehead. "We're teammates you know." She saw his shocked expression. "That's right, dummy, you passed graduation." She smiled brighter. "You...actually had the best graduating test scores out of the whole academy..." She laughed again at his completely stunned and speechless expression. "Baka." She smiled fondly at him.

"Who...is own our team with us?" He asked quietly, still amazed that he passed and that he beat a record score in the Academy Graduation Test.

"Sasuke-kun!" Chirped Sakura happily. "Isn't that great? You get to be on a team with your boyfriend." Her smile faltered some and she looked down. "He's...never going to look at me...and accept my feelings... is he?"

Naruto stared at the pink-haired girl for a long moment, then sighed. "I..don't think so, Sakura-chan..." He smiled weakly. "But I know others will definitely see you, your smarts, and beauty, and be completely smitten." He instantly thought of Rock Lee and Ino. Ino had happened later, and it had been a brief love affair.

"You really think so Naruto-kun?" She tilted her head, having moved to sit on the bed with Naruto.

"Absolutely!" He nodded. "I also think you'd make an awesome medic-nin. Like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju!"

"Tsu..nade Senju?" She blinked. "Who..who is that?"

"Whaat? You don't know? Seriously Sakura... look her up in the Archives and Library. I think you'll like her, a lot." Naruto smiled encouragingly at her.

Sakura pursed her lips, then nodded slowly. "I guess there's no harm in looking her up..." She smiled back. "Uhn! I'll research her."

"Good." Naruto nodded before sighing and laying his head back, closing his eyes. "I'm tired..."

"Oh.. right.. of course." She stood up and then paused, touching his bandaged forearm. "Naruto..." Blue eyes looked up at her. "What that man did... It...it's not your fault... You're still a wonderful person. So don't..don't let him take you away from us, okay?" She touched the inside of his arm, still above the bandages. "You're not ruined, or damaged, or unlovable... You're beautiful, surprisingly smart, strong, and you're like a beacon of light." She reached up, cupping the unbruised side of his face. "The world would be dull without you in it." She leaned over and kissed his forehead again, letting it linger before stepping back. Sakura smiled fondly at him. "So heal up fast! We get assigned to our sensei in a few days and I wanna be with both my teammates!"

Naruto could only stare at her in disbelief. Sakura had...never spoken to him like that. Tears slid freely down his cheeks and he nodded once. "Uhn... I will..." He blinked through the tears, laughing weakly with emotion. "Thank you...Sakura-chan."

"See you soon Naruto-kun!" She waved and somewhat skipped out of the room.

Naruto stared after her. Maybe he wouldn't slip back into his mind and waste away after all... He had been shocked when he heard her voice in his room. He thought he might've been asleep. But something told him he wasn't and he listened to her. He was kind of glad he decided to come out of his mindscape and talk to her.

A few minutes later and Kurama came in, lifting a brow at Naruto. "Finally decided to join the real world again?"

Naruto flipped him off. "Oh fuck yo-..." He blinked, sniffing at the air again as Kurama came closer. "Wow... you finally screwed Genma, huh?"

Kurama's face went beet red. "Oi! Fuck off!" He grumbled.

"I'd say you...definitely...screwed him. Like.. a lot." Naruto wrinkled his nose. "You reak of him. I can't smell you at all. It's just... Genma."

"He smells AMAZING okay!? Like..." Kurama tilted his head, trying to find the words to describe Genma.

"Steel, blood, rain, and...earth." Naruto supplied.

Kurama smiled, closing his eyes. "That's...perfect. Yeah... that's exactly what he smells like."

"Pervert." Scoffed Naruto.

"Tch... So now that you've decided to rejoin the world." He lifted a slender red brow. "Why the fuck did you fuck with Kakashi's memory seal?"

"Why the fuck did you tell him anything?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"He was figuring it out on his own. The man is a called a genius for a reason, Naruto. You know how he is." Kurama folded his arms over his chest.

Naruto sighed, dropping his head back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "It'll get him killed."

"No, it won't." Both Kurama and Naruto let out yelps of surprise. Kakashi eye-smiled from the open window and gave a two-finger salute. "Yo." He hopped into the room.

Naruto groaned. "I'm going back." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"OI!" Kurama slapped his forehead.

"ACK! FUCK! That hurt!" He whined, touching his forehead and trying to soothe the redness there.

"You're not allowed to escape again, Naruto," Kakashi spoke gentle, but without room for arguing.

"Fine." Sighed Naruto, looking away from them both.

Kurama looked at Kakashi, then back at Naruto. "I can't believe SAKURA HARUNO was the one to get you to come out of your mindscape. I thought for sure she was coming in here to smother you with a pillow. Her chakra oozed it."

Kakashi chuckled. "I was curious if she was going to go through with it."

Naruto looked between the two before looking down. "I was planning on it... OW!" Both Kurama and Kakashi smacked him in the head. "ABUSE!"

It was then, with Kakashi and Kurama both partially leaned over either side of the bed that they looked at each other. Kakashi looked confused for a moment, staring at Kurama.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurama looked at him confused and slightly weirded out, slowly leaning away.

Kakashi grabbed him, pulling him over the bed more and smelled his neck. He let go immediately and backed away. "I'm glad you're awake Naruto. I'll be back later to pick you up when they release you." He turned and jumped out the window before anyone could say anything.

"Whaaaaaat the fuck was that?" Kurama blinked, staring after Kakashi.

"You don't smell the same. So he tried to figure it out. And he did." Naruto looked up at Kurama with an expression that read he knew exactly what was going on with Kakashi and he was somewhere between amused and empathetic.

Kurama blinked and looked at Naruto. "Wanna give me a bit more than that?"

"Nope." He settled back, closing his eyes. "FUCK!" He growled, rubbing his forehead. "I'm gonna get brain damage with how much everyone hits me IN THE HEAD!"

"Too late." Snorted Kurama. "Now explain."

Sighing heavily Naruto grumbled. "Sasuke...he'd smell like other people sometimes. One time...he showed up smelling exactly like Sakura... There was no hint of him there. Meaning he'd been fucking her for a while and stayed in her presence, probably long enough to cuddle."

Kurama stared blankly at Naruto, blinking slowly.

"UGH! You are so dense!" Naruto groaned in frustration, rubbing his face then wincing as pain shot up his arms. "DAMN IT!" He flopped back. "Don't worry about it Kurama... He'll either figure it out and smother it out of existence, or he'll embrace it. Or go undecided until something forces his hand either way."

"Uhhhh kay..." Kurama felt like he should see what the fuck Naruto was saying. But... nah, bro. He was clueless. For how intelligent the ancient Kyūbi was, he sure as hell couldn't see shit that involved him unless it was literally fucking him or trying to. It was kind of pathetically sad.

*

"Psst... psst... OI!" Hidan's head jerked up from the book he was reading to stare at Deidara.

"Why the fuck are you talking to me?" Hidan grunted. "Where the hell is Sasori? Fucking talk to that freak."

Deidara's visible eye twitched. "He's busy in his room. And ...you're here, un."

One grey brow lifted. "You fucking annoy me, dipshit." The Jashinist got up, closing his book with a loud clap of it slapping closed. Then he turned and started to leave the common area of their base.

"You...!" Deidara fumed, getting up and stalking after. "OI! I got something to tell ya, un!"

Hidan licked his left canine tooth and sighed in irritation, slowly turning to look at the sort, highly irritating blond. "Hurry up and fucking tell me."

"I think something's going on!" He yell-whispered at Hidan, getting closer. "Itachi went to the annoying guy Tobi's room. When he came out he totally looked...not like himself, un!"

Hidan deadpanned. "And? Maybe they fucked and Itachi sucked or Tobi was shit in bed."

Deidara's nose wrinkled. "Ew."

"Ew?" Hidan's brows lifted. "Kay, listen up shortfuck. One, Itachi's beautiful. Two, Tobi has got a totally fuckable body. Look at his tight as fuck clothes, the guy is fucking BUILT."

"Is fuck your swear word of the day?" Deidara blinked blandly at the other.

Hidan tsked in annoyance. "Either get to your shit-ass point or kindly FUCK. OFF." He sneered.

"Shit..ass.." Deidara stared at the purple-eyed Jashinist.

"Tick tock motherfucker!" Hidan looked at him expectantly.

"AH! Okay! GUH! I'm just SAYING, something WEIRD is going on. Tobi's never here. Apparently, he's doing some SIDE thing with Orochimaru? Who I thought LEFT the organization and wanted to do with us..." Hidan looked at him bored. "OI! You can't honestly tell me you don't think anything's off! We are SUPPOSED to be getting bijū! We haven't gotten a single one! We haven't even been told to LOOK for them, un!"

That got Hidan's attention. He tilted his head, his distinctive purple eyes gliding past Deidara to Kakuzu who was standing right behind the idiot bomb artist. "What do you think?"

Deidara blinked. "I think the kid might have a point." Came Kakuzu's deep-voiced response, which scared the ever-living-shit out of Deidara, making him squeal at the top of his lungs and flail away. Which made Hidan laugh his ass off and Kakuzu just stared, though there was amusement in his eyes.

After catching his breath Hidan shrugged. "Fuck it. Long as I can do the work of Jashin, I don't care what the Akatsuki does. I'm along for whatever ride."

"Long as I get paid, I'm fine." Kakuzu shrugged, moving around the blond to stand by Hidan. "Speaking of which. We have a bounty mission Leader-sama assigned to us."

"UGH! Your favorite fucking thing. FUCKING AWESOME!" Hidan threw his hands up in the air, slumping off to his room. "Lemme get my shit."

"I'll let you sacrifice a couple people, alright?" Kakuzu spoke as he followed the grey-haired young man.

Hidan peeked over his shoulder curiously at Kakuzu, looking up at the mysterious man. "...really? No complaints?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Long as you can wait until AFTER the bounty is collected."

"UGH!" Hidan flung his head back, his whole upper body leaning back in exasperation.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Either that or none at all."

Hidan whined. "You're so CRUEL!"

"Says the boy who sacrifices people to an imaginary god." Kakuzu snorted.

"The FUCK!? BOY!? I'm fucking 19 JACKASS!" Hidan grunted, socking the stitched man in the shoulder.

Kakuzu's shoulder barely twitched from the punch. "I'm 87."

Hidan paused at his door, staring up at him. "Right...half the reason we're called Zonbi Konbi." He sniffed, shoving his door open.

Kakuzu grunted. "Only Kisame calls us that."

"Eh... it kinda fits, don'tcha think?" Hidan looked back as he grabbed his robe and triple-bladed scythe.

"Just hurry up," Kakuzu muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway.

Hidan put on the robe and slid the scythe on his back. "Why the fuck did you follow me all the way to my fucking room anyways?"

"Because you're slow." Kakuzu green and red eyes looked over Hidan slowly.

"Hn..." Hidan squinted at the other. "Let's just go money-bags." He cuffed the taller male in the shoulder as he brushed past him. "Also, you do realize...you're like...freakishly tall, right?" He looked up at his partner to prove his point.

Kakuzu pointedly looked down at Hidan. "Or you're freakishly short."

"Hate you."

"Tolerate you."

They continued to lightly, according to them, bicker on their way out of the base. Kisame leaned towards Itachi, "They're like an old married couple." That made Itachi snort and cover the laugh with a clearing of this throat, Kisame smirked.

*

It was a day before sensei's were assigned to genin teams that Naruto was finally released from the hospital. The few days prior he spent most of it actually sleeping instead of just being in his mindscape. And even when he was released it ended up being early evening due to all the paperwork they had to fill out. His arms were still wrapped from the shoulders down. It reminded him of the way he'd wrap his regenerated arm after Sasuke and Naruto blew theirs off. Except, now both of them were wrapped and he was a couple decades younger.

Naruto exited the hospital but pulled up short at the group waiting for him. "The hell guys...? Did ALL of you need to be here upon my release?"

A chorus of yes' came from the group that consisted of Kakashi, Kurama, Genma, Tenzō, Raidō, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chōji, Sakura, Osuka (Orochimaru), Orito (Obito), and Kouta (Kabuto).

A blond brow lifted and he pretended to whisper when he spoke to Sakura. "Do you feel outnumbered? Cause...I have a penis and I feel outnumbered."

Sakura laughed, blushing a little as she hopped forward and nudged her shoulder to Naruto's. "I do actually, yeah." She smiled. "But I wanted to be here for you."

He smiled back. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Hn..." Sasuke stepped forward. "So she gets a thank you, and I get nothing, huh? I practically lived in that room with you." He pouted.

Naruto laughed. "Oi... don't gimme puppy-eyes!" Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes getting bigger. "Gah!" Naruto hurried forward and smooched Sasuke on the lips, nuzzling close to him as they hugged.

"Mm hi, Naru..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, nuzzling him back. "So glad you're out of there..."

Naruto smiled a little, glanced at Kurama. "I felt safer in there."

Sasuke leaned back, frowning. "No more shadow clones okay? Or at least let one of us know."

"E-eh..?" He stared at Sasuke and then memories flooded from that mirror and he breathed out like the wind was knocked from him. "...h-how..." He swallowed and glanced at Kurama. "H-he..made me make a clone and I don't...even remember it."

Kurama grimaced and sighed. "I know... We'll talk about it later, okay?" Naruto nodded and Kurama moved forward and ruffled Naruto's hair. "So your arms are still healing huh?"

"Yeah.. everything else is fine...Sort of. There's...still.." He glanced down at towards his thighs. "some healing elsewhere... but...yeah... Just the arms." Several in the group winced, others looked clueless.

Shikamaru slowly stepped forward, murmuring. "Naruto.."

Blue locked with pained grey. "Shika..." He whispered back, slipping from Sasuke's arms to wrap his arms around Shikamaru's neck, hugging close to him.

Shikamaru sucked in a shaky breath, instantly hugging Naruto tightly to him, burying his face in Naruto's neck and shoulder, whispering so no one could hear. "I was so scared..."

"I'm so sorry..." Naruto whispered back, tightening his arms.

A small strangled, muffled whimper slipped free. "Please...if...if you ever... d-don't... mmn.. come... come to me.." Shikamaru swallowed roughly. "I... please... please Naruto..."

Naruto took a shaky breath and nodded a little. "I promise..."

Shikamaru physically relaxed against Naruto, his arms easing up in their tight embrace. "Thank you.." He breathed in relief.

Naruto kissed the spot behind his ear and nodded. He felt Kiba behind him, hugging him as well. He smiled. "Hey Kiba..."

"Don't you ever do that to us again..." Snorted Kiba. "I'll kick your ass."

Naruto laughed weakly, turning his head some to nuzzle Kiba. "Uhn...I'll come to you if...I get bad again."

That seemed to soothe Inuzuka and he relaxed as well, the three of them snuggling close as they embraced. Sasuke wasn't happy about it, but his fists were in his pockets so he didn't attack either one. He popped his neck a little, stretching it slightly.

Naruto looked over Kiba's arm and Shikamaru's shoulder to look at the rest of the group. It was so obvious with the men around Kurama... Tenzō stood rather close, almost possessively so, on Kurama's left. Genma was on his right in a similar fashion, nearly snarling at Tenzō while the mokuton seemed tense and like he wanted to slam a spear of wood through Genma's head. Raidō was next to Genma like he always was. And Kakashi was oddly placed in front of Tenzō and Kurama, but a few feet in front of them. Chōji and Sakura were standing with Kakashi. And then off to the side, but closer than the others was Orochimaru, looking like he wanted to gather Naruto up in his arms and take off with him. Next to him was Obito who looked...uncomfortable and antsy. Kabuto just sort of seemed bored and mildly irritated.

Finally, Orochimaru stepped forward. "My brothers and I would like to extend a dinner invitation to Naruto." He smiled slightly, his eyes filled with hope. "And maybe you could stay the night?"

Kakashi twitched, glancing at Orochimaru. "He just got out... and you want to take him?"

The Snake Sannin regarded Kakashi. "You're welcome to come as well."

"Ah... alright then." Kakashi tilted his head in thanks and respect, Orochimaru returned the gesture before his gaze shifted back to Naruto.

"Uhhh" Naruto shifted, still squished between Kiba and Shikamaru. He laughed quietly. "Guys..." They grunted and tightened their arms, he snickered. "I think that might be nice Osuka-kun... thank you."

Shikamaru and Kiba stiffened. Sasuke looked irritated and frustrated. "Why don't we come along too?" Sasuke tried to say as pleasantly as possible. But Shikamaru and Kiba seemed to be in agreement.

"Well for one, we don't live directly in Konoha. Two, we don't have the room. Three, this invitation is for Kakashi and Naruto only. To let them relax in a safe place that most know nothing about." Kabuto stated firmly.

Shikamaru leaned back, looking at Naruto, then Kakashi, then Kabuto. "I...actually think that's a really good idea, Naruto. You should go with them."

Kiba nodded. "I think Shika's right... You'll be safer in a place that only they know where it is. Or at least...not many know where it is. And none of us should know... Just...just in case."

Sasuke growled. "No. He's not going without me."

Kakashi lifted his visible brow. "I will be there Sasuke, he'll be fine."

"You'll be the only shinobi there!" Sasuke retorted.

"Not true actually. I'm a chūnin, Orito's a tokubetsu jōnin, and Osuka's been trained by the Sannin." Kabuto said in annoyance.

"See? I'll be fine, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, finally getting free of his two very protective boys. He kissed Sasuke's cheek. "How about we all spend tomorrow night at your place?"

"All?" Sasuke blinked.

"Uhn! Me, Sakura, Shika, Kiba, Chōji, and Kouta." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Uhh" Sasuke looked at the others. They all looked at him smiling and expectant. "I...guess...so?" They all cheered. He had said okay because he had been worried Naruto would change his mind if he didn't.

"Then it's settled." Orochimaru stepped forward. "We'll walk with you and Kakashi to your home and then take you to ours."

Kiba and Shikamaru hugged onto Naruto again, squeezing him until he gave a cute little squeak. They chuckled and both kissed a cheek, making the boy blush. They grinned. "See ya tomorrow, Naruto!" They said in unison before heading off to Shikamaru's place to have their own sleepover with Chōji.

Sakura gave Naruto a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, teammate." She smiled then headed off for home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "It really will be okay. I'll be fine there, promise." He moved closer to his boyfriend, hugging him and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Sasuke returned the peck and sighed, hugging him close. "I know... but I still worry... Please be safe..." He brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"I will, I promise." He smiled, then returned the second kiss Sasuke gave him.

"Hn..." Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow..." he gave him another close embrace before walking back home.

Naruto walked over to Orochimaru who was standing with Kakashi, Obito, and Kabuto. "Let's go?"

Kurama grunted. "Not without me you aren't." Everyone looked at the redhead. "What? I'm obviously going too."

"What? Why?" Tenzō asked, looking disappointed.

"Stay at my place, with me." Genma tugged on Kurama's arm.

"Eh? Hell no... I'm not staying with either of you! I'm going with them." He muttered, moving over to Naruto.

Tenzō sighed, looking longingly at Kurama. Genma frowned, looking away, almost like a petulant child.

Raidō knocked their heads together. "Maybe if you two would stop hounding him, and humping him like dogs in heat he'd hang out with us again!" They two men whined, rubbing their now sore heads even as Raidō pulled them by their ears back to their apartments.

Kurama grunted. "...finally..." He took a deep calming breath and turned to Obito. "Kay. Take us to the Uzumaki-Hatake household."

Naruto beamed. "Hehe...I like that." He hugged onto Orochimaru, knowing the Snake Sannin was feeling insecure, out of place, and incredibly worried.

Orochimaru looked down at Naruto and smiled, hugging him back. Everyone crowded around them and Obito warped them to Kakashi's place. The two packed, and then they all warped to Orochimaru's base in Otogakure.

 

\------

A/N: YAY FOR FUN SLIGHTLY SILLY CHAPTER! haha I hope you all enjoyed it. It opened with a very emotional scene. But it got happy!

(Also, I pretty much hate Sakura at any stage in the show... I do plan on making her more tolerable and fun in MY eyes. So...hope you all can handle that.)

I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! Tell me all about it! What'd you do? Did you visit family? What'd you eat? Do anything special?

Hit the kudos if ya haven't! And leave me a comment!


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP! I have discovered it takes a lot more effort for me to write tender, loving moments than anything else! This chapter was extremely hard for me to get through. Made my chest clench, I cried several times. Yeah... Generally a big-ass struggle for me. I guess it's because I used to be in a really abusive relationship. So...writing things like this...is hard. Because it's something I wish to experience and never have.
> 
> Anywho... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just please keep in mind that Kabuto, Obito, Kurama, Naruto, and Orochimaru are all way older than their current bodies and have experienced a LOT of tragedy and pain. So they're a little different now. Maybe a lot different. I try to keep the core of their personalities though. And due to them, they'll affect others, causing them to change too. So... I hope...I haven't gone too far out of their characters. I want to keep this...as close as possible while also allowing them to grow and heal. Heh...mushy. 
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Papers shifted as Orochimaru moved some things on his desk, looking over at Naruto resting peacefully on his bed. He smiled some, resting the scroll he'd given Naruto on his desk before moving over to his bed. Tilting his head he brushed some hair out of Naruto's face, the backs of his fingers caressing over the cheek that had been so badly bruised.

"You've no idea...how special you are," Orochimaru whispered, feeling the silky blond hair between his fingers. "Without you...so much would've gone wrong. You are...very much the glue that holds this shinobi world together."

"If you get any more sentimental and mushy...I might have to slap ya, Orochi." The Snake Sannin looked up, seeing Kurama in the doorway. He swallowed and got up from the bed and moved back to his desk, sitting down.

"Oh don't be like that." Sighed Kurama, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him. "You get so uptight when anyone catches you. You were like that before he got taken too."

Orochimaru stiffened, gripping the still closed scroll. "Do not, Kurama."

Kurama sighed again, moving to sit across from the Sannin. "I have to ask...why didn't you ever try?"

Golden slitted eyes closed and Orochimaru sat back, shaking his head. "Why would he ever waste his time on someone like me?" He looked at Kurama. "I was...am...the man who took his first and only love from him, twisted him, then did nothing to help fix what I'd done later on." Orochimaru shrugged slightly. "And I'm...rather old." He gave a hollow laugh.

"Do you really think any of that would have or even now would be an issue for him?" Kurama nodded his head towards Naruto. "That kid's heart doesn't know how to hold a grudge or hate."

"Madara," Orochimaru said simply.

"Tch... You're nothing like that insane freak." Kurama scolded.

Orochimaru looked at him, lifting a brow. "Obsessed with jutsu, immortality, the destruction of Konoha... I could go on."

"All of that was brought on by grief, loss, and the lack of knowing what to do." Kurama sniffed, shrugging. "You can't blame yourself for the situations and circumstances around you."

"Kurama, I do hold some blame. I cannot put all the blame on the wars and circumstances." Orochimaru tsked, shaking his head as he opened the scroll, spreading it out. His eyes widened and his breath caught. "He finished it..."

"Of course he did. The kid is brilliant with fūinjutsu." Kurama looked over the seal. "...wait a second..." He got up, leaning over the scroll and tilting his head, turning the scroll a little. "You're..."

Orochimaru hissed. "Silence."

"And he's oblivious enough to not realize what this is for..." Kurama tapped the center of the seal.

"That was my hope." Orochimaru traced some of the lines, smiling softly. "With all his rough edges and boisterous behavior... when he brings brush to paper, he comes soft and delicate. One could almost say refined."

"Oh...you've got it baaaad." Kurama chuckled.

Orochimaru gave his trademark sneer/scowl, his brow creasing as his brow squeezed together and his nose wrinkled, his teeth baring as his lip curled back.

"Oh relax!" Kurama rolled his eyes. "You're so defensive when it comes to that." He pointed a clawed index finger at Orochimaru's heart. "If anyone.. ANYONE can protect it and keep it safe..." He stood, spreading his left arm out towards Naruto. "It's him."

Sighing Orochimaru's gaze lingered on the slumbering form of the young sun that brought the only light into his life. "He has always loved another. No matter what that...boy does. He continues to love him and fall to his knees in worship."

"How very poetic of you." Kurama thought his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets if Orochimaru kept this up. "Why don't you show him what he's missing? What a real, full relationship and love can be like."

He pointed at Orochimaru's chest again, walking up to him and jabbing him right over the heart with his first two fingers. "You could be preventing you both from true happiness." He pressed his palm over the deep thudding in Orochimaru's chest. "You're denying yourself your one true happiness."

He turned, bringing Orochimaru in front of him to make him face Naruto. "There are many who desire him, his light, his heart, his body. Honestly, I'm...amazed at the number of people who are drawn to him."

Kurama gripped Orochimaru's shoulders. "Will you let him fall to Sasuke again? To end up as Madara's pet once more?" He paused, looking at the back of Sannin's head. "Or will you let him be taken by Shikamaru and Kiba? I'm sure they could make happy, sharing him and his love between the two of them."

Orochimaru swallowed thickly, lowering his head. "You learned how to talk from him." His voice was weak, quiet, croaky.

"Is there anyone better to learn the talk-no-jutsu from?" Kurama chuckled.

Clearing his throat Orochimaru walked over to Naruto again, leaning over as the backs of his fingers brushed along the blond's cheek again, a few drops of water hitting the boy's forehead and hair. Moving back his fingers lingered in golden hair until they slipped away completely.

Sitting back at his desk he looked over the scroll. He tapped it with his middle finger. "This...this is me trying."

Kurama watched the entire thing quietly, he watched the Sannin move back to his desk and sit, pointing at the scroll. Kurama smirked, moving to sit back down as well. "I had a feeling." He gestured to the seal and then Orochimaru. "When are you going to do it?"

"Not until he's older...sixteen at the earliest." Orochimaru traced the characters and symbols with his fingers.

"Why wait so long? Why not now?" Kurama leaned forward, looking at it.

"Because... I need it to stay exactly as it is." Orochimaru looked back at the boy. "I want it as close as possible."

"I don't think he'd care..." Kurama flinched with the side of Orochimaru's fist hit the desk.

"I care," Orochimaru hissed. "I care damn it. It matters to me, and it should matter to him." He closed his eyes, sinking back in his chair. "Stop meddling in my shit, Kurama. You haven't even worked out your own."

"My own...? I have no shit!" Kurama growled, gripping the edge of the desk.

Orochimaru lifted a brow. "Are you...truly that dense? Tenzō would practically tear his own heart out for you. Genma stares at you like you're the brightest star in the night sky, brighter than even the moon, and he wishes to covet you. And there's Kakashi..."

"The hell are you even talking about? Tenzō just wants to fuck me again. Genma just wants the same." Kurama scoffed. "And what does Kakashi have to do with ANYTHING?"

Orochimaru stared at the redhead. "Naruto was right. You are extremely dense. I'm tired..." He waved Kurama off. "Go bother someone else."

Kurama sighed, pressing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Whatever.." He muttered, leaving the room.

His head tilted, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow propped on the arm of his chair. Orochimaru stared at Naruto's sleeping form. It was impressive how deeply Naruto could sleep when he felt safe and content. Standing slowly Orochimaru walked to the bed, removing the yukata he'd been wearing and setting it aside. Underneath he had no shirt on, but he had sleep pants. He crawled onto the bed, laying on his side on it, his fingers gently combing through Naruto's ever-growing hair.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Naruto smiled at Orochimaru, his eyes lidding themselves sleepily. "Mmm.." He smacked his lips a little and scooted close to Orochimaru, curling into him and nuzzling his bare chest. "I always think you're gonna smell sterile...or like chemicals, like your lab. You never do."

A low rumble came from the Snake Sannin as he chuckled. "Oh? And what do I smell like?"

"I dunno... it's hard to put words to.." He brushed his nose along Orochimaru's sternum, inhaling slowly. "Mkay.. don't laugh..." He peered up at Orochimaru who just smiled gently at him. "Green...with citrus and verbena..." He nuzzled his face into the crook of the older man's neck, inhaling deeply. "Herbal...with a little bit of lavender... and a very light hint of...leather." Naruto pulled back, gazing into piercing golden yellow eyes.

Orochimaru stared into those endless blue depths, a sense of comfortably drowning layering over him. "I smell like all that, hm?" He chuckled again. "Do you want to know what I smell on you?"

Naruto flinched, looking down and scooting back. "No... not right now." His voice weakened and he rolled away, curling up under the blankets.

"Naruto..." He wanted to wrap Naruto in his arms and protect him from his own pain. But, Orochimaru would not cross that line or boundary. He always let Naruto comes to him. Never the other way around. So he stretched out one hand and rest in the center of Naruto's back. "Light honeydew melon, green cucumber, tart apples, sweet sage, citrusy lemongrass, and watery fresh greens."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Sanke Sannin, blinking. "R-really...? I smell like that?" Orochimaru nodded, Naruto blushed. "But..sounds so...sweet and light... and..."

"And like a whirlpool of ocean water with fruit." Orochimaru smiled, his hand lifting to brush his thumb over Naruto's healed cheekbone. "Every time I smell you... I feel like I'm sitting on the beach, with the warm summer sun warming me to the bone, and a bowl of freshly cut fruit in my lap." His smile softened more, the backs of his fingers brushing over the soft pink blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"You make me sound so...nice and...clean... and fresh.." He swallowed hard, looking down. "I'm none of that.."

"Come here." Naruto looked surprised at Orochimaru. He'd never spoken so firmly before. Swallowing he shifted onto his stomach and up onto his knees, crawling across the bed to Orochimaru. "Sit." Naruto promptly sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs.

Orochimaru sat up, facing Naruto, as he took the other's left arm, bringing it up. He began unwrapping it from it's bandages. "He-hey wait.. I'm supposed to-.." Naruto blinked when Orochimaru pressed his fingers to his mouth to shush him. He blushed brighter and looked down.

Finishing he pulled the last bit off and let it drop to the floor. Orochimaru turned Naruto's arm over so he could see the three still healing slashes that went all the way up. His brow creased and he touched one finger to each claw mark. Naruto watched in fascination as the Sannin's fingertips produced a soft green chakra. Orochimaru's fingers pressed softly along the scarring gashes. But as he did, there was nothing left behind. The wounds were being completely healed, straight to the bone.

"...when did you learn how to do that...?" Naruto stared in awe at Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Tsunade has been teaching me."

Naruto gasped. "You found her?" The other man nodded. "Why...didn't you tell me until now?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise when I brought her with me during the chūnin exams." Orochimaru's fingers lingered near Naruto's armpit as they brushed up over his shoulder. "Other arm." He held out his hands for the other arm. "I found her... And we had a long talk." He shifted some, resting Naruto's arm in his lap as he healed the forming scars there as well. "I will even admit that we both cried. And we did, in fact, hug it out." He smiled wistfully. "She forgave me."

"I'm so happy for you Orochimaru." Naruto smiled brightly, his gaze soft. "Do you...love her?" His voice got impossibly quiet.

Orochimaru looked up. "In a way, I suppose I do. Much like a brother to a sister." He looked at Naruto. "It is Jiraiya who is deeply, madly in love with her."

"Do...you like anyone?" Naruto swallowed, watching Orochimaru's long fingers run up his arm slowly.

He lifted a brow. "Are you confessing to me, Naruto?"

Naruto lit up bright red. "A-ah! N-n-no!" He ducked his head. Golden eyes closed briefly, a sharp pain twisting in Orochimaru's chest. "We-well... I mean..." Orochimaru's eyes opened and looked at Naruto, unaware he was holding his breath. "You're...in-in-incredibly handsome..." Naruto swallowed dryly. "A-an-anyone would be lucky...to...e-ev-even catch y-yo-your eye."

"Someone has caught my eye. They've held my gaze for a long time now." Orochimaru lifted his fingers from Naruto's arm, his hands pulling away. "But...their heart belongs to another. And has for longer than I have been in their life." Orochimaru shrugged weakly, leaning back against his pillow, watching his right hand tremble slightly. He clenched his jaw and gripped the hand into a fist.

"It's starting isn't it...?" Naruto watched the clenched fist. "What...what are you going to do?" He lifted a shoulder. "Th-thank you.." He lifted his arms in an action of why he was thanking the other. "That person...that you care deeply for... They're an idiot if they can't see you."

Orochimaru couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out. Oh, the irony in that one little statement. He closed his eyes. "Thank you, Naruto." He flexed his hand, the tremor still evident. "I will be okay..."

"Don't lie to me... I know if this body dies...you...go with it." Naruto reached out, grabbing Orochimaru's trembling hand. "You shouldn't have healed me. It used too... what... what the hell!?" He grabbed Orochimaru's arm, yanking it to him closer. "Orochimaru! What the fuck!?" He gasped when the other's arm started bleeding. It...it looked like Orochimaru took Naruto's wounds into himself.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. Please stop fretting." Orochimaru grabbed up the bandage wrapping, wrapping his arm slowly. Naruto smacked his hands away, taking the gauze and wrapping Orochimaru's arms for him.

Sniffling Naruto shook his head. "Baka..." He knit his brow. "BAKA!" Naruto pursed his lips, glaring at Orochimaru was tears slipped down his cheeks. "Don't EVER do that again!" He finished wrapping the first arm and grabbed the other, wrapping it. "Damn it! I can't lose you!" His hands started shaking uncontrollably. "DAMN IT!" He could barely wrap Orochimaru's arm.

Orochimaru rested his free hand on Naruto's, the one he was wrapping gripped his other one. "I am going to be okay, Naruto." He lifted the boy's head up so that he could see those blue eyes. "There's no need for tears. It's temporary. The bleeding will stop and there will be no scars. You will never lose me, Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake. Never."

"I can't lose any of you, Orochimaru... I can't go through it again." Naruto whispered, "I don't care if I die... But..you..you can't." He looked up at Orochimaru. "If I have to... I'll go straight to Madara, stark fucking naked, bend over and give up." He inhaled sharply when Orochimaru's hand was suddenly gripped over his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at the Sannin.

"Don't...ever say that again." Orochimaru's grip over Naruto's mouth was gentle. "If I hear you say shit like that again..." He looked down, letting his hand fall from Naruto's mouth, his fingers brushing over the softness of the boy's lips. "When I found out what happened... I almost took off to find the son of a bitch and try to kill him on my own." He took a big breath, then let it out. "When I came to save you...I went alone. Kabuto caught up with me. I was ready to die to save you." He swallowed. "So when I found out...that he had somehow gotten into Konoha, into the Nara compound... and..to you.." He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

A soft grunt escaped Orochimaru as he was shoved back by the blond pouncing him with a hug. Naruto crawled into his lap and looked up at him. "I...have a really stupid question..."

"He tried to stop me. And no, he gave no attempt to help." Orochimaru paused, watching Naruto. "Has he hit you yet...? Or...done anything else?"

Naruto stiffened, looking away from the dark-haired man. "He's...getting better."

"Damn it Naruto..." Orochimaru sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and pulling him close. "Tell me what he's done..."

"Wh-what..? N-no!" He blushed brightly and looked down, hiding his face. "Th-that's personal.. and private..."

"Not if he's hitting you and forcing you to do things you do not want to do, Naruto." Orochimaru tried to lift Naruto's head to make him look him in the eye. "Tell me."

Naruto whimpered, slowly looking up at Orochimaru. "D-do...you remember how he'd get...really calm and gentle?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, it used to terrify you."

"It meant he was...furious with me. I... He still has that...behavior." Naruto looked down. "He gets...really sweet and tender. And then the moment we're alone..." Naruto swallowed, shuddering a little.

Golden eyes narrowed. "So what Kakashi said was true..."

"E-eh?" Naruto looked up with panic filled eyes. "What...what do you mean.. Kakashi...said?"

"He went to Kurama one time, saying you're mouth and throat was bruised, and your voice was shot. Kakashi said Sasuke...forced you to..." He watched the realization and horror take over Naruto's expression, confirming it. Orochimaru sneered and closed his eyes. "That little prick is so lucky you love him..." He growled. "I'd gut him and hang him with his own intestines."

Naruto stared at Orochimaru with large owl eyes. "That...was very morbid." He shivered and looked away. "It's okay...Sasuke can use me any way he desires.."

Orochimaru took a calming breath and let it out slowly. "I won't even go into everything that's wrong with that statement. Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired and worn out." He sat Naruto back in his spot on the bed and slid down, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. "Sleep Naruto."

"It's no different than Kimimaro...or any of your other followers..." Naruto grunted, laying down and rolling over, his back to Orochimaru.

"Do you realize what you just said? I made Kimimaro believe I was his everything, that without me he was nothing and no one. I did it to everyone that wished to follow me. I had even made Kabuto reliant on me and loyal to the point that he literally injected himself with my DNA." Orochimaru frowned deeply. "That is the definition of an abusive, manipulative, cruel, sociopathic, insane man. And if you are comparing even a twelve-year-old Sasuke to who I used to be... You shouldn't be involved with him. He's brainwashing you all over again."

Naruto stared at the stone wall, curling up. "Oyasumi nasai...Orochimaru.."

"Naruto..." Orochimaru looked sad and hurt at the blond's back. He sighed, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "Oyasumi nasai Naruto."

*

Kurama's gaze went dull as he stared past Obito, at nothing. He stopped all movement for a solid minute before blinking rapidly. "One of my clones just popped in Yagura's bedroom..."

And before Kurama could even finish his sentence Obito was up and gone in a warp. "WAIT!" Kurama stared wide-eyed. "...Yagura threw a kunai at his head cause he walked in on him...uhh" He glanced over at Kakashi. "Obito might die."

Obito warped into Yagura's room. "Yagura!" Obito's eyes widened impossibly large as his mouth dropped open.

Yagura was sitting on his knees on his bed, thighs spread wide. His back was arched and he was completely naked. His right hand was behind him, with two fingers deep in his backside while his left hand was wrapped around his weeping erection. He was slick with a layer of sweat, hair matted and sticking to his face and jaw.

And as soon as Yagura heard someone yell his name his head whipped to the source and his eyes widened in horror. "WHAT THE SHIT OBITO!?" He cried out, scrambling to grab his yukata around himself.

"I..." Obito stood there, his brain felt like mush and he was pretty sure all the blood in his body flooded to his groin. He felt light-headed.

"GET OUT!" Yagura threw one of his pillows at Obito. He'd thrown the kunai because he knew the clone wouldn't actually get hurt.

The pillow bounced off Obito's chest and he just stood there.

"OBITO!" Yagura got up from his bed, fully wrapped in his yukata. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"I..." Obito jerked back slightly when he realized how close Yagura was. He swallowed thickly, inhaling the sweet, slightly musky scent of sex wafting off Yagura. "I'M SORRY!" He warped away.

Warping back into the room he'd been in with Kurama and Kakashi he plopped back in his chair, staring at the floor.

"Holy shit he's alive." Kurama snickered.

Obito looked up. "He...he was..."

"I know. My clone went in thinking he was in trouble. Thus a kunai to the head." Kurama shrugged. "You took off before I could stop you."

Obito squirmed a little and stood up. "I need to go..." He warped to his room.

Kurama chuckled and looked over at Kakashi who still had his nose buried in his book. "He's gonna go jerk off."

Kakashi lifted his head, not looking at Kurama but acknowledging. "Most likely."

"...you're being awful cold... Ever since that day you...sniffed me." Kurama frowned.

Kakashi stiffened at the mention of that day at the hospital and turned some, looking deeply focused on his book.

"You won't even look at me. Hell, earlier today, when we all picked up Naruto, you kept your back to me the entire time. Even stood in front of me."

One dark grey eye glanced at Kurama. "Not sure what you mean. Perhaps it's all in your head."

"BULLSHIT!" Kurama stood up, moving in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned back, looking up at the redhead. "Do you mind?"

"YES I FUCKING MIND!" Kurama scowled, snatching Kakashi's book from him.

"AH!" Kakashi blinked in shock as his book was taken. No one ever did that to him! Well, no one was ever fast enough either. "Give that back."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Make me."

Kakashi clenched his jaw. "What are you? Five?"

"Ohh..so.. you don't want it back?" Kurama stepped back, waving the book just out of reach.

"Kurama... I mean it." Kakashi growled, standing slowly. He held out his hand. "Give it back." He didn't want Kurama to see his notes or anything this time. Not with this edition.

Kurama lifted a brow. "Hmmm so protective of this volume." Kurama turned his back to Kakashi, flipping through it. "Oh look.. a dogeared page."

"Don't!" Kakashi lunged forward, catching nothing but air as Kurama moved so fast Kakashi hadn't even seen him.

"Oh calm down! I'm sure it's not that..." Kurama blinked, reading over the note slowly. "...Kakashi..." The book suddenly vanished from his grip.

Kakashi scowled at the redhead, closing the book and tucking it away. "You're fucking annoying. Always getting in my shit."

Kurama flinched at the angry tone, the bit in his words went straight through like a spear. "...s-sorry..."

"It's not what you think. You were merely an example I used." Kakashi sneered, walking off to the guest room Orochimaru had provided for him, leaving Kurama standing there, alone.

The redhead just stood there. Unable to think or move. "What did his margin note even say?"

Kurama blinked a couple times, looking over at Kabuto. "Nothing... it was stupid..." He shifted and looked away, in the direction Kakashi went. "I should've just stayed at Genma's or Tenzō's..." He frowned. "I wonder if Obito's done..."

Kabuto watched the Kyūbi for a long moment. "You know..." Kurama looked at him. "Actually," Kabuto stood up, taking Kurama's hand. "Come with me."

"Eh? Kabuto... what the hell? Where are you taking me?" Kurama frowned. They stopped outside Kakashi's room and Kurama looked at Kabuto. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Kabuto knocked on the door after putting Kurama in front of the door and reaching around him. Kurama looked at him with a lifted brow. Kakashi answered the door and Kabuto shoved Kurama into Kakashi's arms, pushing them both back into the room. "Have fun. Neither of you gets out of here until you solve your shit." He smiled brightly and slammed the door closed, activating a seal that locks the room down, keeping whoever was inside of it IN.

Kurama had landed against Kakashi so hard that they stumbled back and Kurama practically had to be supported fully by Kakashi. Yet they still ended up on the floor. Kurama looked down at Kakashi and blushed, realizing he was straddling the other male in the most ideal position for sex.

"..sh-shit.. Sorry..." He quickly got up and moved from Kakashi, moving to the door but it wouldn't open. "FUCK! KABUTO!" He banged on the door and scowled.

Kakashi stayed on the floor, staring at Kurama as the redhead tried to get out. He sat there, listening to Kurama slowly get more desperate to get out of the room, watching Kurama become more emotional and sounding near tears.

Standing slowly he reached out and grabbed Kurama's shoulder. "Stop..."

Flinching Kurama turned and slammed back against the door, a look of panic on his face. "I don't...like being locked up..." He swallowed tightly, his whole body trembling.

Kakashi frowned some. "So it's not that you're in here with me?"

"Huh? N-no..." Kurama squirmed uneasily against the door. "I don't mind being in the same room as you... I don't have a problem with you, Kakashi. It's you who has the problem."

Kakashi's brow creased and he shook his head, looking away. "I do not have a problem with you Kurama."

"Oh fuck that! Bullshit you don't!" Kurama growled. "You act like it's work when you have to deal with me." He clenched his jaw and looked down. "We've never really gotten along though. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different."

"What?" Kakashi looked at Kurama. "What do you mean we've never gotten along?"

Sighing Kurama rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it." He shook his head, looking away. "Just... read your fucking book. Eventually, Kabuto will let us...me out." Kurama moved over to the armchair in the room. He stepped onto the seat cushion and then lowered himself down into the chair, curling into the softness of the chair. His arms loosely draped around his legs.

Kakashi watched Kurama dismiss the conversation and curl up in the armchair. His jaw muscles twitched as his teeth clenched. Forcing himself to move he walked to his bed and sat down before leaning back against the headboard. And he pulled out his book, flipping it open to where he'd left off before Kabuto knocked.

He heard Kurama snort and he glanced over the edge of the book to see Kurama shake his head and lower it back on the chair to stare at the ceiling. The redhead seemed...disappointed in him. And that made Kakashi feel...bad. For some reason, he didn't want the other male to be so...let down by him. He felt like he'd failed in something. Like he'd missed something crucial. The problem was he had no idea what he'd missed, what he was missing. And that irritated him. Kakashi never missed anything. He was the one who saw underneath the underneath. He prided himself on his ability to read between the lines and see what was happening before anyone else. What the fuck was he missing!?

Eventually, just as Kurama had predicted, Kabuto let him loose. Kurama hadn't spoken to Kakashi the entire three hours they'd been locked up. And when he was released he hadn't even looked at the silver-haired man. Kabuto had looked at Kakashi, the jōnin had looked back at him questioningly. Kabuto had just shaken his head and closed the door. And that had just perpetuated the fact that Kakashi was clearly oblivious to something. The man had sworn from that moment that he would figure out what the fuck was going on and do something about it.

*

Morning came and the only person who didn't seem upset was Kabuto. Orochimaru was as silent as ever, but he had a sadness in his eyes as he watched Naruto. Naruto looked like he hadn't slept and possibly spent half the night crying to himself. Obito looked preoccupied and lost in his own world. Kakashi looked deep in thought and frustrated like he was confused but couldn't see the obvious answer. Kurama looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

Kabuto sat down everyone's plates for breakfast. "Who the fuck died? You guys all look like someone died."

"I think I'm in love with Yagura Karatachi." Everyone looked at Obito. He cleared his throat and smiled hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure I love him..."

"Bout time you figured that out." Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Oi! I'm not used to these kinds of feelings okay!? I spent like..twenty-something years with one purpose." Obito grumped.

"You never...had sex or anything?" Naruto blinked at him owlishly.

"NO!" Obito blurted out.

"You're a virgin?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhhh this body is, yeah." Obito shifted nervously.

"So you did have sex. At some point?" Kakashi asked more specifically.

Obito looked at Naruto, shifting uncomfortably. "...yeah..."

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"....your first time was with Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was thin with barely hidden accusation.

Obito stiffened and looked down. Kakashi looked like he might jump over the table and throttle his old teammate. "Please tell me he was at least eighteen..."

"OF COURSE! He...he was...31..." Obito swallowed painfully. Everyone went silent.

Naruto smiled weakly, reaching across to give Obito's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry...that your first time was like that."

"I already told you... don't apologize for it... Not like it was your fault.." He squeezed the blond's hand back, returning to his breakfast.

"So...Yagura, huh?" Naruto teased gently. "I think you'd be cute together. He's practically a tsundere. Which...mixed with your personality...is just adorable."

Obito blushed and smiled. "He's so adorable..."

"Wow... you're just as bad as someone else we know." Kurama murmured from the far end of the table, but still by Naruto. Orochimaru glared warningly at Kurama. Kurama held up his hands in surrender before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Naruto looked around the table, nudging his plate away. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Kabuto and shrugged. "Not hungry. Obito...can you drop me off at the Academy...?"

Obito blinked, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth with a pile of rice. "Uhhh" He put the bite of rice down and nodded. "Sure.." He scooted his chair back and got up.

"Thanks." As Naruto got up he felt a cool hand gently grip his wrist. He glanced beside him and then had to look up. "Orochimaru?"

He was pulled into a tight embrace, Orochimaru pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then he murmured only loud enough from Naruto to hear. "Please take care of yourself." He leaned back to look at those brilliant blue eyes. "My home will always be here for you whenever you need it. As will I." He backed away, bowing his head some before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Everyone was quiet, Kurama cleared his throat some and Kabuto coughed into his hand, Kakashi sniffed slightly and took a sneaky bite of food. Naruto pressed his lips together awkwardly and grabbed onto Obito's sleeve. He looked up at the Uchiha and without another moment Obito warped them to the Academy.

*

"Okay, guys! I'm glad to see all of you here." Iruka smiled at Naruto, nodding to him. "You all know your teams. Today is the day you meet your sensei's. The other teams have already been picked up by their sensei's, except for your three teams."

Iruka looked at the three teams left over. They had arrived late from greeting Naruto's return to the Academy. "Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8's sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. And Team 10's sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Kurenai arrived almost immediately to gather her genin. Kiba hugged Naruto on the way out and snuck a kiss to the corner of his mouth before nearly being yanked out of the classroom.

Asuma showed up soon after to collect his team. Shikamaru stopped by Naruto, tugging him from his chair. "Naruto..." The blond looked at his friend and old classmate. "Promise we'll still hang out?"

Naruto stared at the concerned face of his friend and smiled, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry so much, Shika... You'll never get rid of me."

"I better not." Shikamaru grinned.

"Shikamaru..." The Nara looked over at Chōji and cleared his throat. He gave a sheepish look at Naruto, kissed the other corner of his mouth before loafing off to his team and Asuma-sensei.

And so Team 7 waited. And waited. And waited. Annnnnd waited.

"Okay what the shit man!?" Sasuke blurted out suddenly. Naruto jerked awake from his makeshift chair bed near the back of the classroom.

"HAH!?" Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Fuck why are you so adorable..." Sasuke murmured, climbing over the desk towards Naruto.

Sakura giggled at them and smiled. "You guys actually make the most adorable couple...ever."

Sasuke glanced back at their pink-haired teammate after kissing Naruto. "He's the one that makes us cute."

Naruto blushed. "How long have we been waiting anyways?"

"It's only been five hours, it's 1'o'clock." The three genins looked over at the door to the classroom.

"EH!?" Naruto exclaimed. "That's two and a half hours longer than las-..." He coughed, shaking his head. "I mean...WHAT THE HELL KASHI-NII!?"

"Ka-.. Kouta tried to lock Kurama and me in a room again." Kakashi muttered leaning against the door frame. "Anyways. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ya know what... Just for that!" He shunshinned to the roof, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi behind.

"Gaki..." Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Since when did he know how to do THAT?" Sakura gawked.

Sasuke shrugged. "No idea... But I'm making him teach me, pronto." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the door, following Kakashi out and up to the roof. Sakura scrambled quickly to follow them.

"Okay, so...introductions." Kakashi leaned against the railing on the roof, crossing his arms over his chest. "You all know me. I'm Kakashi Hatake and your new sensei. Now, introduce yourselves. Tell me a bit about you."

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean? That's a pretty vague question. Could span lots of stuff."

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, current goals, future goals, dreams, aspirations.." Kakashi waved his hand in the air. "You know, you."

"You go first!" Sakura smiled brightly. "As an example. And also...so we can learn about you too!"

Kakashi grunted. "Told you my name already. I have many hobbies." He glared at Naruto who coughed 'reading porn'. "I have my likes and dislikes." Naruto coughed again 'likes porn, hates being bugged while reading porn'. Sakura was giggling, Sasuke was smirking. Kakashi sighed. "As for goals and things...haven't thought about it." He pointed at Sakura. "Go."

"Uhhhmmm" Sakura tilted her head. "Well... I'm Sakura Haruno... As for hobbies... I like trivia games.. And thanks to Naruto I have the new joy of reading medical studies, scrolls, and books. So.. I guess you could say my dream or goal is to be like Lady Tsunade Senju." She smiled at Naruto. "Naruto told me to look her up and she's...amazing. So strong, accomplished... I really admire her." She sighed softly, her smile still clear on her face. "Oh! And I hate people who misjudge others, people who think they know something when they really don't but won't listen to reason, mmm and fangirls. Cause I used to be one... and I realize how foolish it was." She glanced at Sasuke. "Sorry about that.."

"Alright... you're next lover boy." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed some. "Hn..." He glanced at Sakura. "It's alright by the way... you're not annoying anymore." He gave her a slight smile. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha... I like Naruto, tomatoes, eating ramen with Naruto. Hobbies are talking walks, usually with Naruto. I enjoy training too." He tilted his head. "Goals... I want to fight my brother to the death..." He looked at Naruto. "And then marry Naruto."

Everyone went quiet and Naruto just stared at Sasuke wide-eyed, mouth open in shock, cheeks dusted pink with a blush. Kakashi looked like he might chuck Sasuke off the roof.

Sakura suddenly clapped happily, bouncing. "OH MY GOSH!" She squealed. "I TOTALLY SHIP IT!"

Both boys looked at her like she was insane, she blushed. "S-sorry.. it's...a fangirl thing.."

"O...kay... Otōto, you're up." Kakashi looked at the blond with an eye-smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hobbies include pulling pranks and tending to my plants... Uhm.. likes... Ichiraku Ramen and all of my family..." He looked down. "I have no dreams of the future or even the present. I have one goal." He glanced at Sasuke who smiled. Naruto looked back down. "To find and kill a certain someone." Naruto kind of wished Kurama had been there at that moment. He would've laughed his ass off.

Everyone went quiet for a long moment. Naruto had been obsessed with becoming Hokage. Now he didn’t even have any dreams or future goals. Just one purpose. It worried Kakashi greatly. "You guys can go for today. Your actual graduating test will be tomorrow morning at 8 am."

"WHAT!?" Bellowed Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto was already up on his feet, moving over to Kakashi to go home with him.

"Yeah, you passed the Academy's test. Now each team has to prove themselves to their sensei's. If you pass, you get to stay a genin and stay on Team 7. If you fail, you go back to the Academy or give up a career as a Shinobi."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi. "That's bullshit," Sakura muttered, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It'll be fine guys. We're awesome!" Naruto cheered. The other two nodded to him and smiled.

"Naruto...do you want to hang out for a bit?" Sasuke got up, walking towards his blond.

"Oh... uhm... actually... I need to go with Kashi-nii..." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip. "But.. I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips and shunshinned home.

Sasuke grunted, looking at Kakashi. "He said we'd have a sleepover tonight at my place with everyone."

"Don't worry Sasuke, he'll be there." Kakashi nodded. "He's just got some things on his mind."

"Yeah.... clearly not me." Sasuke turned away, walking towards the roof door to leave the building.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura. "He does know he can't be the center of Naruto's universe, right?"

"I wonder sometimes..." Sakura murmured. "Naruto seems to be his center..."

"And that's what worries me." Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"No worries Kakashi-sensei. I'll keep an eye on him." Sakura smiled dangerously. Kakashi could already see the pre-Tsunade shining through that smile. It made him shudder.

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow Sakura." He eye-smiled then shunshinned.

\------

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It really was difficult for me to write. Tenderness and love and all that is extremely hard for me. So...be kind? Heh

Hit the kudos please and thank you. And leave a comment, they really do brighten my day and make me feel all warm and fuzzy.


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I for sure take forEVER on tender, loving, healthy moments. Like... I seriously fucking struggle guys. If that doesn't prove how badly my ex fucked me up I don't know what does. LOL I have SUCH an easy time with the toxic, abusive, horrible parts of this story. But like... genuinely good moments? Yeah, that shit is HARD and SUPER awkward for me. So...be kind? I beg of thee.
> 
> Also, I made this chapter extra long to make up for how slow I'm getting. (Every other day ain't too bad, right? Especially when it's crunch time at University for me.)
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The previous night was rather uneventful. Sakura and Naruto stuck together, they were getting rather close. Fast becoming sibling-like friends. Sasuke loomed around Naruto like a dark shadow, always finding a way to hold him or touch him. Which didn't really bother Naruto because Sasuke was being on his best behavior and it was wonderful. Kabuto did actually decide to join the sleepover and challenged Shikamaru to a game of Shogi, which make Shikamaru's night. Kiba had spent most of the evening chatting with Chōji while they watched Kabuto and Shikamaru play Shogi.

When everyone started falling asleep they put on a movie and everyone piled around in the living room. Sasuke had Naruto in his arms, nestled against his chest. Kiba and Shikamaru sat on either side of the couple, the four of them on the floor. Chōji sat with Sakura, sharing snacks between them. And Kabuto sat behind Sasuke on the couch, watching him with Naruto closely. And they all fell asleep like that.

The next morning Naruto slipped from the pile he was in. He was laying on Sasuke, and Kiba and Shikamaru were somewhat laying on him. Naruto briefly pondered how Sasuke handled all the weight on him. But, personally, Naruto thought Sasuke looked so peaceful for once. So when he wiggled free he grinned when the three topmost aggressively seme boys of the Academy graduating class snuggled together like three little innocent puppies.

Padding into the kitchen he started a pot of coffee and then started gathering ingredients for breakfast. Naruto pushed himself up onto the island counter and watched the sausage and bacon cook. He tilted his head, then looked down and sighed softly. Bringing his arms in front of him he looked at his forearms, firmly pressing his right thumb directly along the major artery in his left forearm.

"...regretting it or disappointed it didn't work...?" Naruto's head snapped up and to the right.

"Shika..." He smiled softly.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, standing between his parted knees. "Naru..." He took the other boy's arm caressing his fingers over the scar free, soft skin. "do you wish I hadn't found you?"

"Shika don't..." Naruto looked down. "Please don't ask me stuff like that."

"Please talk to me.." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto. "I won't ever judge you." Shikamaru touched Naruto's cheek. "I know what's happened to you. I don't think any less of you. Purity is an illusion constructed by the Shinobi world." He smiled gently. "Remember? I'm a Nara. Societies ideals, rules, and beliefs mean nothing to me. I see the ridiculousness in their views. You are the purest person I know." He pressed a hand to Naruto's chest. "You are strong, capable, funny, handsome, caring, gentle, beautiful... I could go on."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru, his eyes lined with tears. "But he..." He paused when Shikamaru gave him a look to shush. He blushed and looked down.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer to the edge of the counter. "I lost my shit when I found you. I have never behaved like that in my life." He laughed weakly. "I had never moved that fast in my life. I ran so hard to get back to the compound... And when I found you... I literally dragged you into the street trying to carry you to the hospital.." He smiled weakly. "I refused to let you die."

Inhaling sharply Naruto stared at Shikamaru in amazement. "Shika..." He sniffled, trying to hide the tears that sprang free.

"No..don't hide.." Shikamaru lifted Naruto's head, his thumbs brushing underneath his eyes, gently wiping away the tears. "Talk to me tengoku no taiyō.."

"Sh-shika..." Naruto blushed brightly as the nickname. He turned his face into Shikamaru's hand, closing his eyes. "I feel like...I'm rotting from the inside out." He sighed, looking down at the counter he was still seated on. "Every time...he gets to me...I rot a little quicker." He swallowed thickly. "I can still feel him...inside me..."

Shikamaru had to clench his teeth firmly to prevent himself from swearing that man to hell and back. He swallowed, continuing to caress Naruto's cheek.

"The fuck?" Naruto's head snapped up and over at Sasuke, his eyes widened. Shikamaru didn't move and just looked at Sasuke like he was the one who shouldn't be in the kitchen.

"Sa-sasuke." Naruto shifted, nudging Shikamaru back so he could slide off the counter. He smelled something burning and squeaked. "OH NO!" He swerved around Shikamaru to the stove, grabbing the sausage and bacon pan off the burner to another one. He let out a long breath. "Oh good..they're not ruined.." He smiled some.

Sasuke shoulder checked Shikamaru out of the way, sliding up behind Naruto and smoothed his arms around the blond's waist. His hands a little low on Naruto's hips, uncomfortably close to his groin. "Are making me breakfast?" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear.

Twitching Naruto glanced down at Sasuke's hands. Young Sasuke was forming into the adult Sasuke Naruto had been with. Quickly. Naruto was in a constant state of worry with Sasuke. He thought was saving him, but it seemed like he was just making Sasuke into the man he was in his timeline.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Actually... I'm making breakfast for everyone.." He glanced at Shikamaru, his expression one of extreme discomfort.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke with Naruto shaking his head. Was Sasuke that oblivious? Or did he just not care? The Nara was going to have to talk to his dad... Better yet, he figured he'd go to Inoichi. Considering the Yamanaka was pretty much Naruto's official therapist. And Shikamaru had to see Inoichi because he was the one who found Naruto. So he knew Inoichi could handle this.

"I'll go wake everyone up." Shikamaru murmured, looking apologetic at Naruto. He very well couldn't attack Sasuke in his own home over his boyfriend. Well, he could...

"We're already awake." Came Kiba's voice as he entered the kitchen. He lifted a brow at Sasuke. "Isn't that a bit much first thing in the morning?" He wrinkled his nose. "Naruto sure as hell looks like he's ready to bolt from the house." Ahhh Shikamaru loved Kiba. As Shikamaru passed Kiba he gave him a discreet fist bump and went into the living room to speak with Kouta.

Sakura came in yawning big and rubbing her eyes. "Do we even have time to eat breakfast?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura, smiling softly. "There's always time for breakfast Nee-chan." He grinned at her. "Sides... it's pretty much a given that Kashi-nii isn't gonna be at the training grounds until like...noon at best. We'll be lucky if he gets there any earlier than that. Soooo food." Naruto sniffed some.

With all the talking and moving around Sasuke didn't get a chance to clap back at Kiba and tell him to fuck off. So he did what he did best, brood. He let go of Naruto and excused himself for a shower.

 

"I still think you should kill those two."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you."

"You OBVIOUSLY want to skin them alive. So just do it."

"Stop encouraging me to fucking murder people. I'm not my brother."

"Yet you want to murder him."

"You're so fucking annoying."

"The feeling is mutual. I would have been better off ending up in your brother's mind. At least he has balls."

"THE FUCK!?"

"You haven't made a single real move on Naruto since he's been out of hospital."

"Of course I haven't! HE WAS RAPED MADARA!"

"I'm well aware what happened to him." There was slight amusement in his voice.

"This isn't something to be amused about you sick fuck."

"Oh, you'll understand the humor behind it eventually."

"I swear to fucking Sage... If you had ANYTHING to do with what happened to Naruto... I will figure out a way to seal you into a fucking tiny box."

"Mhm quite threatening me boy. I could steal your body from you faster than you could blink. And you'd be sealed deep within your body, with no way of getting out or notifying anyone that it happened."

Sasuke went silent, staring at the reflection in his shower room mirror. Madara merely smirked back at him. Sasuke scowled.

"You're full of shit."

"Oh? Do you want to test that theory out?" Madara's smirk still in place.

Sasuke growled. "It's impossible. This is MY body. There's no fucking way that you could do that."

Madara's chin lowered as his eyes narrowed mirthfully. Though the sheer danger in those eyes was enough to send spikes of fear through Sasuke's stomach.

 

Sasuke stepped back from the mirror when he heard on a knock on the door. He opened it and blinked in surprise. "Naruto? Is everything okay?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, looking him right in the eyes. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring emotionlessly.

"Naruto... what is it?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Did Naruto hear them? When they looked in the mirror and spoke, it was out loud. Even Madara spoke out loud. He swallowed, "...you're starting to worry me..."

Slowly Naruto tilted his head, his eyes scanning over Sasuke thoroughly as his brow began to slightly crease. Naruto lifted a hand, pausing just by Sasuke's left eye, where his Rinnegan would end up. He swallowed, letting his fingers touch lightly to just above his cheekbone. Sasuke stared back at him in confusion as Naruto traced around his eye.

Red and black flashed at Naruto like a wink and Naruto stumbled back, sheer terror written all over his face. "Naruto..?" Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto dodged him, running away as fast as he could. Sasuke heard Madara chuckling darkly in his head and he scowled.

 

Slamming the bathroom door closed he looked back in the mirror. "What did you do!? Why did he freak out just now?"

"Hm? Ah, I did nothing little Uchiha."

"Bull-fucking-shit. He's never reacted to me like that. Not since his original attack."

"Oh?"

"Don't fucking OH me! You were there the whole time!"

"Hn."

"You bastard."

 

Sasuke slammed up the mental blocks but couldn't even feel Madara resist it. Had he gotten that good at it? Or ...was Madara just letting him think he had control this whole time?

*

"I'm heading out first!" Naruto yelled from the genkan. And before anyone could react they all heard the door slam closed.

Everyone looked at each other in concern. "I'm going after him. He's...likely having a panic attack. So everyone else stay here. Too many people overwhelm him." Shikamaru stood and headed for the door, slipping on his sandals on his way out the door and after Naruto.

Kiba sighed, looking down at Akamaru who was still eating the breakfast he made for him. "It's a bad one..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked over at Kiba.

"Well...when he runs like that... it means his panic attack is so bad that he has to flee. Inoichi described it like a mini-psychotic break or moderate nervous breakdown. The panic gets so intense he can't take it, even a little, and he runs. He runs as hard and far as he can, trying to escape the panic."

Sakura and Chōji stared at Kiba in shock, speaking in unison. "Holy shit..."

Kabuto glanced back towards the door. "Shikamaru can handle it, right?"

"Oh for sure... He's dealt with it before. It happened a couple times while Naruto was staying at the Nara compound. If anything can handle it, it's Shika." Kiba smiled some. "I get too angry and protective. I want to kill the thing that's scaring him but I can't because it's inside him." Kiba shrugged, nibbling on a slice of bacon.

*

"Naruto!" Shikamaru caught up with Naruto, running alongside him. "What's going on?"

Naruto shook his head, purple eyes side-glancing at Shikamaru. "Get away from me Shika... This is not the time to try and calm me down." Tears were freely trailing down his cheeks.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the purple staring back at him. "What did he do!?" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto, stopping him and yanking him back into his arms. "Naruto... Talk to me damn it!"

A hiss came from the blond as he struggled in Shikamaru's arms. But when Shikamaru told him to talk to him he heard the desperation, the love in the other boy's voice. Naruto choked on a sob and clung to Shikamaru.

"Damn it.." Shikamaru gave a pained expression, wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto as they slid to the ground, unable to hold up the other with his current strength. He needed to do some serious strength training. Kiba could carry Naruto easily, Shikamaru not so much. Half the problem was he was too lazy to eat healthy often enough.

Shikamaru rocked them slowly, burying his face in blond hair. "I wish you would just let me in... You don't have to be alone. You don't have to put all your stuff in Inoichi's lap... You don't have to rely on just him. I'm here. I want to be here." He leaned back, tilting Naruto's head up.

Naruto glanced around at the villagers beginning to stare at them. "Shika...we're in the middle of the road."

"I don't care," Shikamaru grunted, holding his fingers under Naruto's chin. "You're all that matters." Shikamaru stared into those pained purple eyes. "You're all that will ever matter to me." He swallowed, his thumb moving up to brush along Naruto's bottom lip. "You challenge me...you inspire me..." He looked at those full lips then back to those torrential purple eyes.

Naruto stared up at him, searching those dark eyes for something. Like he was looking for the threat, the danger, the violence. He saw nothing but Shikamaru's heart in those dark eyes. He swallowed thickly as he saw Shikamaru's face nearing his, his breath halting in his throat. He felt the gentle touch of the Nara's lips just brush over his own like a warm breeze.

"Shika," Naruto said the other's name breathily. "I...I can't... Sasuke..." He heard an irritated grunt from Shikamaru. Then he felt a soft press of the other's lips against his. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back then closed. He leaned into the kiss and Shikamaru cupped the back of his head.

"Shikamaru... Sasuke's headed this direction..." Naruto shot back from Shikamaru, clawing across the road and upright before running to the training grounds.

Shikamaru sighed, hanging his head. "Chōji... did you HAVE to say that? You couldn't just get our attention?" Clenching his jaw he stood up, looking at his best friend. "I love you dude, but...that..." He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Let's just go pick up Ino.." Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned, heading to Ino's flower shop.

*

Naruto was found at training ground three, sitting in the lotus position on the center stump that he had gotten tied to in his original timeline. He was facing the river, his back to the village and the road leading to the grounds.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to the voice he had grown to know so well. "Orochimaru?" His brow knit in confusion. "You don't have your henge on.. that's dangerous.."

"It will be fine. I can slide it on easily." The Snake Sannin walked up to the stump, looking at the blond. "I needed to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Naruto turned, beginning to get up. "Is everyone okay? Are YOU okay?" Panic began to fill him again.

"Shh everyone is fine." Orochimaru smiled. "Why do you think I come to see you only if there is a problem?"

"Why else would you? Why would anyone?" Naruto tilted his head.

Orochimaru lifted a brow. "To simply be in your company." His golden eyes glanced up at Naruto's bare forehead. He tapped it lightly. "Where is your hitai-ate?"

Naruto touched his forehead and shrugged, looking away. "It's in my ninja pouch..."

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Long fingers began searching one of Naruto's pouches.

"O-oi...stop that!" Naruto grunted when Orochimaru found the hitai-ate. He'd chosen a black one.

"Black hm?" Orochimaru traced the leaf symbol wistfully before looking up at Naruto. "Where do you plan on wearing it? Your forehead again?"

Naruto looked down. "No... I hadn't really thought about it."

"I know the perfect spot." He brought the hitai-ate up to Naruto's throat, tying it off in the back. Orochimaru paused after securing it, lifting it up slightly. "You're wearing it." He smiled.

Naruto blushed, touching the green jewel and snake fangs. "Uhn...I haven't taken it off.."

"I did not see it last night or this morning." The other man looked at Naruto.

"...I had it under my shirt... Remember? I was wearing a high collar shirt..."

"Ah..yes. I remember." Orochimaru traced the outside of the pendant. "Do you like it?" His fingers slipped away, letting the hitai-ate rest on Naruto's collarbones.

"Very much. Thank you." The Snake Sannin nodded moving around the stump to walk near the river. Naruto hopped off, following him.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Golden eyes looked down at Naruto, studying him.

"A-actually..." Quickly licking his lips he looked up at the older male. "I do... But I don't think you'll like it..."

He lifted a graceful black brow. "Oh?"

"Wh-when the chūnin exams happen..." Naruto looked down. "Nevermind... it's stupid.."

"No, tell me." Urged Orochimaru encouragingly.

"Afterwards...can I...come live with you in Otogakure?" Naruto looked up at the other.

"What?" Orochimaru would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. It was most definitely a shock. "You love Konoha. And you have Kakashi now. And there's Kurama here too. What about Team 7? Or Shikamaru and Kiba?"

With a sigh, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll all be better off without me here." He rubbed his lips together. "I was thinking.. that maybe after the summit... where Yagura resigns and appoints Mei... and you come forward as Otokage... I could request time away from Konoha...to study under you, in Otogakure..."

Orochimaru looked at him silently for a long moment, his expression enigmatic at best. "What about Jiraiya? And the Toad Contract? You will miss all of it by coming with me."

Naruto dropped his head, looking at the ground. "Right..." His voice sounded empty, void of emotion. "Nevermind..." He turned away, heading back to the stump.

"If you truly desire to come to Otogakure after the chūnin exams... I will allow it. But, I want you to really think about it until then. Think of everything you will be leaving behind." Orochimaru turned as he spoke, looking at the blond.

"I did it last time. It won't be any different this time." Naruto shrugged. "Only difference is...everyone will be safe in this village. If I leave, all the danger comes with me." He looked back at Orochimaru. "If anything... I'm bringing danger right to your doorstep and asking you to teach me."

"You...want me to teach you?" Orochimaru looked taken aback. "Me?"

Naruto laughed, smiling. "Yeah...I do."

"I don't understand... Jiraiya is your godfather, and you always spoke about your three years with him as the best in your life. Why...give all that up?"

"Because he didn't actually teach me, Orochi... Sure, he taught me the Rasengan. He basically tried to mold me into my father. He gave me to Toad Contract. But..when I came back... I wasn't even close to ready to take on Sasuke or even the weakest member of the Akatsuki. I could do nothing alone. And Jiraiya didn't teach me how to control Kurama, or even that I could communicate with him and make peace. He just...weakened the seal, nearly got himself killed, designed a seal to control me and Kurama, gave it to Kakashi, and left it at that."

Naruto sighed, knitting his brow and glaring at the ground. "Looking back at it... It really fucking pisses me off. In three years all we really accomplished was Rasengan." Slowly he looked back at Orochimaru. "But you... I know you'd actually teach me. You'd show me...things I couldn't even dream of learning." He shrugged. "I know a lot already. But you could help me finetune it all. Make me better, stronger."

"Don't you see? Everyone only gave me just enough to get by. No one actually trusted me. No one actually thought I could do anything. Sure, I got support, sort of. But mostly I got resistance. Everyone trying to keep me in their reach. Wanting to control me, direct me." He closed his eyes. "You've never done that to me. You saw me as a nuisance as first. But you acknowledged me enough to slam a disruptive seal on top of mine. Later on, you actually FOUGHT me one on one, head to head."

Those blue eyes opened again, looking up at him. "And then you stopped Sasuke from killing me. Because you knew he could. Fuck, I knew he could. I was made very aware of how very undertrained I was that day." Hesitating he paused, shifting from foot to foot. "Did you really stop him just so I and my team could take out more Akatsuki?"

"No." Orochimaru sighed. "It was the excuse I used. The truth was...I wanted to see what you would become. I wanted to see how far you'd go. How strong you'd get."

Naruto twitched in shock, staring wide-eyed at the Snake Sannin.

"Naruto, who're you talking to?" Said blond spun around to see Sasuke and Sakura walking up to him.

"Huh?" He glanced back and Orochimaru was gone. He frowned. "N-no one... myself..." He shrugged.

"Yourself?" Sakura tilted her head. "I coulda swore I heard another person. A man."

Sasuke nodded, lifting a brow at Naruto. "Why did you run away from earlier? You haven't reacted to me like that since you first woke in the hospital."

Naruto flinched and looked down. "I thought I saw..." He swallowed and shook his head, looking away. "It's nothing... My mind playing tricks on me."

Sakura latched onto Naruto with a hug. "It's okay! We're here now." She smiled brightly at him. "And we're gonna awesome today! Blow Kakashi's mind."

Naruto blinked, sudden realization hitting him. "OH!" He wriggled free from Sakura. "You two stay here... I need to set some stuff up." He dashed into the tree leaving two very confused teammates by the stumps.

Time ticked by, now and then Sakura and Sasuke would see Naruto dart through the trees or across the training grounds to the other side. The two would look at each other, Sakura would shrug and Sasuke was beginning to look mildly irritated.

"I'm sure he's just setting up pranks." Sakura murmured, smiling at Sasuke.

"I think he knows something we don't. If it was just pranking, he would've been done an hour ago." Sasuke frowned, watching Naruto leap from tree to tree.

"You think so?" She followed his gaze, spotting a tuft of blond hair before it immediately disappeared again. "He is a lot smarter and aware than I ever thought."

"Hn.." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I think I want more out of this relationship than he does..."

"Well...we're only twelve." Sakura shrugged. "Maybe he's just not at your level yet?" She nudged him with a shoulder. "I mean...there's also the fact that he was alone most of his life... He just recently got adopted by Kakashi-sensei... I don't think he's even used to having friends. Let alone a boyfriend." She smiled gently. "And there's..." Sakura sighed, frowning. "The abuse he's suffered. I think he's gonna be a bit...late for everything, yeah?"

Sasuke blinked, staring at Sakura. "That..." He just stared for a moment longer before shaking his head. "You're wiser and more observant than I originally thought." He chuckled quietly. "Thank you, Sakura. That helped, a lot, actually." He sounded somewhat surprised by that.

"Why do you sound so shocked?!" She laughed, shoving him with her shoulder. "I know I was annoying as all hell.. Believe it!" She grinned, oddly missing Naruto's verbal tick. She wondered why he didn't do it anymore, then again it made sense he was so different. No one would come out of abuse like that without changing at least a little.

Sasuke couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "Hn..." He smiled some at her.

"Ino is annoying as fuck." She grumbled, looking down. "I wanna be her friend again. but all she cares about is you and getting your attention. Doesn't matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested in you anymore. Or the fact that you're totally set on Naruto." She smiled. "I mean...yesterday afternoon you declared your love for him...by stating you wanted to marry him." She shrugged. "If that's not devotion and true love.. I don't know what is."

Tucking his head down and to the side Sasuke smiled a little, hiding his blush. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Sure thing!" She laughed, then grinned when she noticed Naruto sneaking up on Sasuke. "I think you won't have to worry about Naruto too much though."

"Eh? Why do you say that.. AH!" Sasuke slammed back against the ground, a sly grinning Naruto on top of him. Sasuke chuckled, smiling up at him. "Hey you. All done?"

Naruto nodded, grinning from ear to ear for successfully sneaking up on Sasuke and pouncing him. "We should kick his ass now."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Kakashi-sensei's?" Naruto nodded again. "Why would we need to kick his ass?"

"Ohh just trust me." Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke's hips. He bounced in his excitement. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he went very still, his body tensing. "Naru..." He swallowed, grabbing the other boy's hips to stop him. He gave him a look.

"Eh?" When he was held still Naruto felt the growing erection beginning to press against his ass and he blushed brightly. "S-sorry." He moved to get up but was held firmly. He gave Sasuke a weird look.

Sasuke sat up, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, murmuring in his ear. "You can't get up now... Wait a few minutes."

"Sa-..?" His eyes widened and he blushed an even deeper red, glancing away. He squirmed a little, feeling the hardness pressing firmly along the crevice of his ass. "Sasuke.." He whispered. "St-stop..."

"I would if I could.." He grunted, trying to still Naruto's hips. "Quit squirming." He let out a hot breath on Naruto's neck.

"Mn.." Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying to stay completely still. But his thighs kept twitching and squeezing Sasuke's hips.

Sakura was watching them, her eyes lidded and lusty. She felt like a total pervert sitting there watching them. She knew EXACTLY what was wrong. She read manga, especially yaoi manga. She knew exactly what was happening. Her eyes widened when she noticed Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. "Uh guys..." But she was too late.

Naruto was suddenly plucked from Sasuke's lap, dangling from Kakashi's hand. "Do I even want to know?" Kakashi's voice was deep, gruff with irritation.

Naruto dangled there blushing. "N-no.. was just...s-sitting..."

Kakashi lifted a brow, glancing over Sasuke. "I'm sure." He sat Naruto down on his feet. "Let's start the test."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi bashfully. "U-uhn." He scampered off to the center of the grounds.

"Is it weird that your sensei is also your big brother?" Sakura grinned, elbowing Naruto playfully.

Naruto blushed brightly. "Totally awkward.." He mumbled. "Having my big brother as my sensei wouldn't be so bad if my boyfriend wasn't on my team as well."

Sakura laughed. "I think I'm gonna love this team." She grinned big.

"Oi!" Naruto sweatdropped and cried a little. "That's so cruel Sakura! Don't be amused by my pain!"

She laughed again. "I can't help it! You're so CUTE!" She glomped him, squishing his cheeks, making him do a fishy face.

Naruto whined louder, swatting at her. "Leggo! Mah fasch!"

Snickering she let go, watching him rub his cheeks. "I'm glad we're friends, Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek, her hands behind her back as she skipped ahead to the center of the grounds.

Naruto smiled, blushing a little. "Me too Sakura-chan." He quickly followed her.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. "Do you need a moment?" He lifted his visible brow.

"Hn?" Sasuke blushed brightly and cleared his throat, turning away some to adjust himself. "I'm fine..."

"Hm." Kakashi watched him closely as they walked towards the other two. Things were only going to get worse as they got older. Hormones and all that. Right now it was mostly fumbling in the unknown. Except Sasuke seemed to know more than Naruto. Which seemed...odd to Kakashi. He would have thought Naruto would have a rather solid knowledge of sexuality and such, all things considered. Yet the blond seemed more like a twelve-year-old than Sasuke or even Sakura. It worried him. Was Naruto somehow emotionally stunted? He would need to talk to Kurama... ehhh better yet Orochimaru.

"Alright, everyone." Kakashi pulled the infamous bells from his hip. "You have to get these bells from me." He jingled the two bells. "Whoever gets a bell, passes. Whoever doesn't, goes back to the Academy."

Sakura blinked. "But there's only two!"

"Indeed!" Kakashi eye-smiled. "One of you will be going back to the Academy no matter what. And whoever gets a bell will get to eat a bento with me, while the loser gets tied to a stump." He gestured behind at the three logs shoved into the ground.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, already planning on getting both and giving one to Naruto. He didn't give a rats ass if Sakura went back to the Academy. Sakura was planning on getting them for her and Naruto. Sasuke...something about him put her off now. She couldn't put her finger on it. But sometimes, the way he stared at Naruto gave her chills. He looked so possessive. Like a madman watching his slave walk around freely and contemplating slapping a collar on him. So yeah, she didn't mind if the guy she'd once gushed over went back to the Academy. And Naruto? Yeah, he was gonna take both bells and give them to Sakura and Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't get sent back to the Academy. And if he did, he'd just say fuck it and go to Orochimaru's months before he had planned.

They heard Kakashi setting a clock and blinked at him. "You have until noon."

"EH!? BUT THAT ONLY GIVES US AN HOUR!" Sakura screamed in dismay.

Sasuke grunted in his true Uchiha fashion.

Naruto shrugged. "Fine. Let's do this shit." He punched his right fist into his left hand. Both teammates looked at him and then laughed.

Kakashi grinned. "That's the spirit!" He tapped the timer to start and sat it on a stump. "Come at me like you're aiming to kill me. START!" Everyone darted off into the trees. Except for Naruto. Kakashi lifted a brow. "Otōto?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Yes, Kashi-nii?"

"Aren't you going to hide?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Nah." He shrugged before shaking out his arms and body. "No need." He crouched down into Kurama's defensive style. "Pretty sure I can take you, Aniki." He grinned mischievously.

With a chuckle, Kakashi brought out his orange book. "Be my guest, otōto."

"Ohhh you're gonna regret that." Naruto eyed the little orange book before darting forward then flashing to the right as Kakashi dodged a punch. But what Kakashi didn't expect was for Naruto to land on his shoulders.

"AH! Naruto!" Kakashi laughed, wobbling his body to throw Naruto off balance.

A pleased snicker left Naruto as he used chakra to keep himself standing on Kakashi's shoulders. He leaned over. "I'll take this!" He snatched the book and took off for the trees.

"AH!" Kakashi panicked, chasing after Naruto. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Why was it Kurama and Naruto could snatch his precious book so easily!? He didn't let his guard down around them! DAMN FOXES!

Kakashi burst through the trees and right into a ninja wire trap. He inhaled sharply as his feet were yanked from under him and he was jerked up through the trees, hitting something wet and sticky before getting flung downward and into a pit of ....was that glitter? Kakashi heard laughter as Naruto leaned over the pit to look at Kakashi.

"Ne ne... Aniki... you're so pretty!" He cackled as he darted off when Kakashi went to grab for him. "Oh come on Aniki! I know you can do better!"

He crawled out of the pit, his hair slathered in glue he assumed, and a rainbow of glitter covered every strand of hair. He looked like one of those Troll dolls with the glitter hair. It was AMAZING. Sakura fell out of a tree laughing her ass off.

"OH KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She died from laughter more, rolling on the ground. Even Sasuke could be heard snickering from somewhere.

"You're all dead," Kakashi grunted, touching his hair forlornly. He spun when he felt a hand graze his hip and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, twisting them so they landed on the ground with Sasuke's arm twisted back and in the air, Kakashi's knee pressing into the Uchiha's back. "Nice try Sasuke."

"Hey Aniki... do you still want this?" Kakashi looked up and instantly became horrified.

"NARUTO!" He quickly released Sasuke, jumping after Naruto who was dangling his precious book over the river. Kakashi actually cried out when he saw the book skim the water. "YOU DEMON CHILD!" He wailed.

Naruto cackled and jumped away, dropping the book into the river. Kakashi leaped after it only to catch a piece of wood. He blinked at it. Relief washed over him as he dropped it and ran across the water after Naruto. They took off into another section of trees. But this time Kakashi was more aware, keeping an eye out for traps along the forest floor.

He spotted Sakura looking around and narrowed his eye. Originally he would have used Sasuke as a genjutsu for her. But now? Definitely Naruto. He lifted his hitai-ate, casting the genjutsu and walking away.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Naruto stumbled out of the trees looking beaten, bruised, and bloody. "He-help me..." He reached out to her, stumbling and landing on his knees, coughing up blood.

Sakura screamed and started toward him. "What happened!?"

Naruto moaned, no longer able to hold himself up. "He..found me..again..." He coughed up blood again, unable to move.

Sakura burst into tears reaching out touch Naruto before shrieking in horror at seeing Naruto's shirt torn open and seeing part of his actual ribcage. She passed out. Genjutsu was successful.

Kakashi moved off to find Sasuke, knowing he'd likely be more difficult. Unless... he could do a genjutsu of Naruto cheating on him with Shikamaru and Kiba. Then he'd only have to worry about the sly little blond.

Moving around several trees Sasuke heard someone moan and knit his brow. That sounded like Naruto? He pushed his way through a massive cluster of bushes and he came out the other side to see Kiba shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat.

He growled low. "What the FUCK!?"

Kiba lifted his head and smirked at Sasuke. "Sup?" His hand slipped into Naruto's pants, gripping his ass. Naruto cried out, his head tossing back as he panted.

Kakashi slowly stepped away from Sasuke, shaking his head. Sakura and Sasuke were too easy to defeat when they didn't have Naruto guiding them. Honestly, Kakashi was surprised how much of a leader Naruto could be. He never thought Sasuke would follow anyone.

As Kakashi weaved around traps he heard something coming from the center of the grounds. He hopped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch before peeking out at the grounds. Naruto was sitting next to the timer on the stump, reading Kakashi's book.

"You're a bigger pervert than I thought, Kashi-nii." Said Naruto with amusement in his voice. He didn't even look in Kakashi's direction.

"You shouldn't be reading that." Kakashi stepped out, hands in his pockets.

Naruto looked up. "No shit. I never wanted to know that you wanted to tie Kurama up in a... " He read the note again. "Kinbaku G-string Tie...and.." He blinked when reading the next. "...wow..." He looked up at Kakashi. "You're..." The book was snatched from him.

"You and Kurama..." Kakashi growled, activating the seal on his notes again. "What is it with you two and stealing my books? And then revealing the notes? Hm?"

"We're naturally curious? And if someone has something to hide, it's probably damn good." Naruto leaned over the stump to peer over Kakashi's shoulder. "What is a G-String Tie anyways? It sounds...weird."

"I am not explaining that to you," Kakashi grunted. He then heard a jingling and instantly moved for his hip. He turned to look at Naruto with a bored look. "Little shit."

Naruto grinned big, the timer rang out at the end of the test. He jingled the bells at Kakashi. "Wanna release my teammates from whatever twisted genjutsu's you put them under?"

"I already freed myself." Came Sasuke's voice as he came out of the forest, glaring at Kakashi.

"Ohh? How did you figure it out?" Kakashi watched the other with both eyes.

"Well..for one... Naruto wouldn't cheat on me. Two, I'm pretty sure he's not stupid enough to make out with someone in the middle of a test." Sasuke grumbled, moving over to Naruto and pulling him off the stump, holding him close and possessively.

Naruto blinked, looking at Kakashi. "That was mean Kashi-nii..." He snuggled into Sasuke, hugging him to comfort him and soothe his irritation.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was an effective method of subduing him."

Sakura came out next. "I figured mine out when I realized that Naruto's stalker or whatever wouldn't randomly attack with people around. He's always done it in secret. And when you're nowhere around, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura folded her arms over her barely forming chest. "And why would his stalker maim him? He's never caused life-threatening damage like that."

Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "You really are twisted, ya know that?"

"Maa maa~! I have to push you guys!" Kakashi tucked his book back safely in his flak jacket. "And anyway, Naruto is the only one who passed."

Sakura and Sasuke blinked, looking at Naruto. Naruto sheepishly dangled the bells and grinned. "Ehehe... I was coming for you guys, but the timer went off." He pouted.

Kakashi smirked, plucking Sasuke from Naruto and swiftly tying him to the left stump. He grabbed up Sakura and tied her to the right stump, leaving the middle one free. Sasuke and Sakura complained and struggled against the ropes.

Naruto stared at his two teammates. "After reading your book... I'm never gonna see you the same. Or ropes..." He lifted a brow, eyeing the ropes curiously.

A chuckle grabbed Naruto's attention, Kakashi looked down at him. "You should not have a growing curiosity of that. You're too young." He held out a bento to Naruto. "Do not give them any. They don't deserve it. Since they're going back to the Academy anyway." He plopped down on the ground, opening a bento and digging in.

Naruto looked at his big brother. This was very different than last time. Hell, Kakashi hadn't even told them to not eat breakfast. Hadn't told him them much of anything that he did last time. He accepted the bento and looked at it. In fact, this time was so different it was...anti-climatic? He frowned a little, plopping down. Naruto thought coming back in time would be exciting and like a new experience, choosing different routes than last time. But, if anything, it was tedious and easy for him to see the outcomes. He hated being as old as he was at that moment. He wished he really was twelve again, not thirty-two.

"Hey, Kashi-nii... since only I got the bells.. that means we all fail, right?" Naruto looked at the glitter-haired man.

Kakashi looked up. "Yes." He tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." He placed the bells on Kakashi's knee. "Can we try again?"

"I suppose I could let you guys try again." He stood up slowly, setting the untouched bento down, placing the lid back on it. "I'll let you guys discuss it amongst yourselves." He pointed at Naruto. "Do not feed them or untie them, otōto. Do you hear me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Uhn.." He stuck his tongue.

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his hair before shunshinning away. Naruto looked at his bento and immediately stood up. Moving over to Sasuke he sat the bento on top of the stump and pulled a kunai, cutting the ropes easily enough. Then he did the same to Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura rubbed her arms. "You're gonna get us all failed again!"

Naruto tsked and shoved a bento into her hands, and the other into Sasuke's. "Eat." They both looked at him.

"But we had breakfast. You didn't." Sakura frowned. She pulled an onigiri from hers and shoved it in Naruto's opening mouth, knowing he was going to say it was no big deal. She grinned when he mphed. "Eat." She copied Naruto's early command.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the bite in his mouth, chewing it. Sasuke nodded. "You need to eat more than we do."

"Pfft, Sasuke you barely touched your food when you found out Naruto had taken off. Eat your food too. I'm the only one who actually ate a whole breakfast." She hmphed.

Sasuke shrugged and dug into the food. Kakashi shunshinned back with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him, tilting his head cutely and smiling around a mouthful of rice.

"I feel like this was all a bit excessive..." Kakashi watched the three of them. "It's obvious you three are a team. And you even regard Naruto as the unspoken leader of your group." Kakashi eye-smiled. "You all pass."

Naruto grinned for his teammates and cheered. But it was empty, too predictable. This wasn't fun at all. He felt like he was just going through the motions. On autopilot, just getting shit done so he could move forward with his plans and fix the past before it became his future.

Yeah, he was likely going to go with Orochimaru. That would be new and different. Sure, okay, he loved and adored Jiraiya. But he knew exactly what that would result in. And he REALLY didn't feel like doing that ridiculousness again. It would be so fucking boring. He could still remember everything that happened. And there would be no surprises. But, if he went with Orochimaru he'd learn new things, go to new places, and have new experiences. Orochimaru actually trained and taught Sasuke stuff last time, made him incredibly strong in just three years. While Naruto maybe had a fraction of what Sasuke had gotten.

A hand waved in front of Naruto's face and he blinked a couple of times, looking at Sakura. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun." She giggled.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "heh..sorry." He shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm... I gotta go take care of something... So I'll see you guys later, kay?" He smiled, inching away from the group.

"And I need to go to the Hokage and let him know you passed." Kakashi gave a two-fingered salute and shunshinned.

"I'll come with you." Sasuke sat the bento aside.

"No no... Stay here and eat. Enjoy the food." He smiled. "I gotta do this alone anyway." He leaned over, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "See you later." He gave Sakura a hug and then shunshinned himself so neither of them would follow.

Sasuke frowned. "He has a way to get away from me without being able to follow..." He sighed, slumping. "I don't like that."

Sakura watched Sasuke. "Well...you guys don't have to be together 24/7..."

"I'd like to be though." Sasuke looked at her. "I never want to be away from him."

"Is it cause of the guy hurting him?" Sakura frowned, taking another bite of her food.

He nodded, poking his food with his chopsticks. "Yeah... that's part of it. Whenever he's completely alone, something horrible happens."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sakura smiled encouragingly.

"Hn..."

*

"Are you ready?" Obito looked down at Yagura.

"Not in the slightest..." Yagura stared ahead at the gates of Konoha.

"You're not alone in that. I'm not ready for this either." Orochimaru glanced at the Mizukage. "At least you're not wanted dead or alive?"

Yagura snickered and shook his head. "Not here anyways." He shifted. "Together then?" He glanced up at the half-masked Otokage, the mask similar to Kakashi's.

Orochimaru nodded. "It's now or never. Everyone else is waiting."

They both heard someone screaming excitedly and hesitated. "Oh no..." Yagura breathed out. Yagura had previously met Naruto thanks to Obito making it possible. It had gone quite well. Yagura was rather fond of Naruto. He just had difficulty handling Naruto's endless levels of energy.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru chuckled, watching a blond ball of fury running straight for them. "As if he wouldn't sense us here?"

"I was hoping." Yagura braced himself as the barely smaller than him boy slammed into him with a crushing hug. He groaned, then laughed as he hugged Naruto back. "Hey, kiddo!"

Naruto laughed happily, bouncing as he clung to Yagura. "OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!!" He bounced from Yagura and onto Orochimaru, clinging to him. "I'm soooo happy you're finally here." He cried softly. "I thought I was gonna go insane these past few weeks." He sniffled, looking up at Orochimaru, his bottom lip quivering. "You guys were all so busy."

Orochimaru smiled, ruffling that now even longer blond hair. "I missed you as well, Naruto."

Naruto blushed and backed away, noticing Obito, Kabuto, Mei Terumi, and several other guards. "S-sorry.." He gave a sheepish laugh.

"Now hurry back before Hiruzen sees you." Orochimaru winked at Naruto, chuckling when the boy squeaked and shunshinned back into the village.

"He really is precious..." Yagura shook his head, smiling. "This will be one very interesting summit."

"Most definitely." The two Kage's started forward again.

They neared the front gates and saw that Hiruzen, A, Ōnoki, and Rasa. Orochimaru's eye twitched a little. Rasa was already there. He wondered if the clueless Kazekage brought his children. If he did, it was only a matter of time before Naruto found Gaara. That would be interesting, seeing as they would be meeting months before the chūnin exams. Of course, the same went for Killer B. Though he was sure Kurama was all over that.

They approached the gates slowly, stopping just outside of them. Yagura and Orochimaru felt like they were under a microscope. Orochimaru kept himself still, though he felt his old sensei's eyes staring purposefully at him. Orochimaru had a feeling the old man was trying to figure out if it really was him or not. The two Kage glanced at each other and then bowed deeply to the other Kage. They had much to apologize for.

Hiruzen, being the softer of all the Kage, stepped forward. "Welcome to Konoha, Mizukage, Otokage." He nodded his head to them. "No need to bow so deeply." Hiruzen's eyes stayed trained on Orochimaru.

Yagura glanced up, not moving from his bow. "I feel there is much need to bow. As an apology for my grave misdeeds over the past years. Despite being under a genjutsu." He lowered his head again.

Orochimaru did not lift his head, his Kage hat hiding his masked face. "And I have even more to apologize for and take responsibility for." He saw Hiruzen's figure stiffen upon hearing his voice. Slowly he looked up, removing his hat and hanging it off a ninja pouch. His golden slitted eyes met Hiruzen's. "Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen stared at Orochimaru in disbelief. "It really is you..." He stepped forward, motioning to the mask. "Do you mind lowering that?"

Orochimaru swallowed thickly, gloved fingers reaching up to touch the edges of the mask. They hooked under the fabric and he slowly pulled it down. He was not wearing Kage robes, he only had the hat with him. He wore black anbu pants with black combat boots, the pants tucked into them. A high collar - close to the neck - tunic that stopped at the middle of hips then split, letting a panel of fabric fall down his front and back, ending at his ankles. The sleeves of the tunic stopped halfway down his biceps, and then the long-sleeved shirt that was attached to the face mask extended down to his wrists. His hands clad in fingered black gloves. The tunic was a pale beige/cream color with black accents that were lined in the same purple that lined his eyes and sides of his nose. His hair was in its usual loose style, hanging down his back. On his right hip was a black ninja pouch, on his left thigh was another.

Hiruzen stared at his old student in amazement. "You don't look a day over 25..."

He flinched at this and glanced away. "I was doing rather...inexcusable experiments to achieve this. I have stopped." He glanced back to his teacher. Orochimaru glanced around. "Where is Kurama-san? I thought he would be here, seeing as he was the one to visit me and pass messages between us."

Hiruzen nodded slowly at the admission Orochimaru provided, somewhat surprised that he owned up to it so easily. "Ah, he is on another mission for me. He will be back tomorrow for the official summit."

"I see." Orochimaru glanced over the other Kage, feeling a bit exposed he pulled the mask back up.

Hiruzen stepped aside, holding out an arm to welcome them into Konoha. Orochimaru and Yagura glanced at each other before hesitantly walking into Konohagakure. Orochimaru glanced up at the roofs, sensing a bright chakra following them. He chuckled to himself, spotting Naruto sneaking along the rooftops.

"Naruto, if you are that curious, come down here and introduce yourself properly." Hiruzen mused.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Hiruzen. He had no right to speak to Naruto like a father figure. Hiruzen was the last person in this world who did any kind of parenting with the boy. Not only that, but that boy was actually a man.

But Naruto 'obeyed' and landed soundlessly in front of the group of Kage. His hands in the pockets of his black Anbu pants. He was in his usual new style of clothing. Black Anbu shirt with 3/4 sleeves and high neck, it ended just below his chest like a proper crop top, the shirt near skin-tight. Underneath the shirt was a mesh shirt, the sleeves longer than the Anbu shirt with thumb holes cut into it. His Anbu pants rested just barely snug on his hips. The pants tucked into today's choice of combat boots; black with dark grey and black glitter. He DIY'ed the shit out of them and he loved them. His hair, which was now plenty long enough for a ponytail was, in fact, up in a ponytail, much like Shikamaru's. His hitai-ate hanging around his neck, hiding the necklace Orochimaru gave him.

Orochimaru had already seen him earlier, but he hadn't seen the outfit. What was that boy doing? Well..man. Man..boy..boy-man? Man-boy? Ugh, time-travel was difficult. Either way, even as a twelve-year-old he...he pulled off that look in a way that Orochimaru should not be appreciating.

Yagura grinned at Naruto, watching his overly casual persona. It reminded him of the boy's big brother Naruto had gone on about non-stop for like an hour when they first met.

Naruto looked at everyone, then bowed his head some. Clearly not going to give them the respect most people would acknowledge. He barely even looked at HIruzen, completely over that old man's bullshit. "Greetings Kage." A cunning, toothy grin stretching his lips.

"Who is this kid?" A, the Raikage, spoke up, eyeing Naruto like he was a scummy pest under his shoe. Orochimaru did not like this overly confident fluff bag of a Raikage.

"You've got a very lighthearted, devil-may-care attitude to you," Rasa smirked, watching the young male before them. "I think I might like you."

Naruto stared at Rasa like the man had lost his fucking mind. Rasa was way too serious of a man to be like this. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I bet."

Ōnoki didn't seem amused at all. "Can we please move on from this...idiot child?"

"You definitely didn't want to say that." Orochimaru chuckled, grinning, though the grin was hidden by his mask.

Yagura laughed as well, shaking his head. "Do any of you have any idea who that idiot kid is?"

Naruto tilted his head watching the interactions going on. After Yagura's little question everyone turned to look at Naruto again. Naruto grinned that feral grin of his. His eyes bled purple, his fangs lengthened, just the nails on his hands grew to claws to save his boots. His ears seemed to disappear into his head as fox ears sprouted from the top of his head and a tail swished out of his back.

All of them stepped back, including Hiruzen. Except for Orochimaru and Yagura, who stepped forward. "Glorious." Orochimaru murmured, reaching out to brush a gloved finger over one red-orange fox ear. "That is amazing... Kurama only ever told me about it. I've never seen it."

Yagura stepped forward to touch Naruto's tail. "Wow... this is amazing... I can't even do this! How!?"

"Ehhh...we kinda merged? Kurama does this too." Naruto laughed as the two continued to examine him. He glanced at the other Kage. "What's up with you old men? Never seen a hanyō before? Well.. maybe not a hanyō... But like...a bijū-jinchūriki hybrid...demon-human thing."  Naruto laughed and shrugged. "Maybe hanyō is exactly the right title?"

Hiruzen stared at Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me about this months ago?"

Naruto lifted a brow, looking extremely serious even while Yagura was lifting one his arms up and using his claws to slash at his scarf, giggling softly when it cut through like butter. "Why would I tell YOU anything about me?"

"Oh fuck... That's a burn. Pretty sure the Hokage needs some aloe for that burn." Obito laughed, hopping forward. "Hey, again old man." He winked as he walked by him to Naruto. "I gotta admit...you're hot as a fox-boy." He laughed. "Can't wait to see you once puberty is finished! Right Orochi!?" He elbowed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grunted, glaring at Obito. "Silence Obito, you're being loud and inappropriate."

"Obito? Obito Uchiha?" Hiruzen blinked, staring at Obito.

Obito turned slowly, tilting his body as he did. "You're getting slow in your old age." Naruto laughed, snickering and elbowing Orochimaru and nodding like 'he's right, he's so right'.

 

Hiruzen frowned, puffing on his pipe. All of this should not be happening right in front of the Hokage Tower. "Shall we move this to my office?"

Kabuto stepped forward. "Obito, we're supposed to guarding Otokage-sama, not playing with the adorable hanyō." He winked at Naruto who giggled.

"Maa~!" Mimicked Obito as he held up his hands and shrugged. "Come along Otokage-sama." He nudged Orochimaru forward.

"Wait, I want to know exactly how the Hokage managed to merge a bijū and his jinchūriki into one being." Ōnoki narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"He didn't. It happened naturally. I merged with one half, Kurama merged with the other. We're both Kyūbi Hanyō." Naruto lifted a brow with a toothy grin.

Yagura could be heard laughing with Orochimaru as they went into the tower with Obito, Kabuto, and several of their Anbu guards. "You guys might wanna catch up with them?" Naruto snickered, gesturing to the group hiding into the tower without them.

Rasa stepped forward, looking at Naruto curiously. "I wonder... I would like to speak with you later if you do not mind Naruto-san."

"Hm? Oh sure." Naruto looked up at Rasa. "Is it about Gaara? Is he here?" He looked around, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I wanna meet Shu-...Ichibi."

Rasa blinked in surprise. "You know what he is?"

"Yeah, and the piss poor seal job done on him. Poor guy must be close to losing his marbles." He glanced around, a pulse of chakra spiking out over the village. "OH, HE IS HERE!" He jumped excitedly up onto a roof.  "Too bad Kurama isn't here! Well, he'll be back tomorrow... YAY! Ichibi-nii!" Naruto took off across the rooftops, ignoring the calls from Rasa and Hiruzen.

\------

A/N: WHAT UP PARTY PEOPLE!? yeah, I have no life... hah. -.-; Anyways, I hoped you all enjoy this chapter. It was...very tiring and taxing to write. Too much honest to goodness lovey-dovey crap. @_@ I have issues. I have a therapist though! If that helps. ._. Hahaha ha..ha.. .-. ugh. Anyways, in the future chapters, I'm gonna be skipping over useless fucking D-missions. Except for the one right before the Wave mission, seeing as that one's sorta crucial in a way. But yeah, I'm ready to get them aging. Trying to write about twelve-year-olds is getting hard. Cause... shit's gotta move along. SO! Yeah. Prepare yourselves for rather...awkward time jumps I guess? Or if I'm lucky, and my writing skills are decent enough, I'll be able to make it smooth. Here's hoping!

HIT THE KUDOS! If ya haven't yet. Most appreciated. And do leave a comment. I know I haven't been responding lately. But I'm just so tired. T-T I do love reading them though! I promise.

OH OH! For one of my readers! I SWEAR I wrote that puppy pile in the living room before I read your comment. After I read it I was like, "OMFG WHY ARE THEY IN MY HEAD!? I LOVE THEM!" <3 XD


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long-ass chapter for you all. I couldn't seem to stop writing. It's like 26 pages. Hah >-<  
> Still struggling super hard with getting these nice, happy scenes out. Ugh so hard to write happy, loving stuff. .-.
> 
> Also, EyesLikeLIquidFire, I added a little flashback for you. :) I'll add more as things go along. They had the wonderful idea and request to have some flashbacks to the original timeline. Mainly from Orochimaru's view of things, or his story. And I'm happy to provide it. I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in any flashbacks. If you are, please let me know in the comments. :D
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto stood outside of the Inn, staring up at the large building nervously. He didn't want to go straight to Gaara's room all half-cocked and everything. That may have been how he used to do it. But after over a decade being in a war and everything else he's...calmed some. Part of him was considering waiting until chūnin exams to actually meet Gaara. But he was right there, in that building, in Konoha. And damn if Naruto didn't miss the auburn haired little psychopath!

About to turn away Naruto paused as Gaara came out of the building, eyeing Naruto. The blond stared back at the redhead. "What are you?" Gaara's dearly missed deep, gravelly monotone voice hit Naruto like a massive slap of memories.

Naruto's tail swished and he smiled happily. He blinked, tail? He looked back at the fluffy fox tail and sweatdropped, he forgot to go back to normal. He looked back at Gaata and grinned anyways. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Kyūbi Jinchūriki. And you're the Ichibi Jinchūriki. Though no one's told you that yet." He frowned some. "And your seal is piss-poor too. I can hear and feel Shukaku screaming from here, or....mother, as you so weirdly call him."

Gaara stared at Naruto, arms crossed in front of his chest, gourd on his back. Naruto's biggest mission aside from helping his young friend was to make sure he didn't smooth his hair down like a little weirdo. He looked much better with it flying free and spiky. Much, much better. Gaara continued to stare at Naruto and Naruto stared back.

"Mother wants your blood," Gaara stated simply.

"Oh, I bet he does. He's always been a major nutjob of a brat." Naruto smirked, he could practically hear Shukaku snort at him. Naruto stepped slowly forward, seeing Gaara tense. "I can help, ya know." He pointed at Gaara's head. "Help settle all the pain and chaos."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help."

"Oh..yeah..totally. NOT." Naruto rolled his eyes, a fox ear twitching. "Look, I'll make you a deal. If I can't help you find meaning and purpose outside of killing, I'll happily let you and mother kill me."

Gaara stared at Naruto, lifting a non-existent brow. His head tilted ever-so-slightly. "Deal."

Naruto held out his hand with a big grin. "Let's do this shit." Gaara stared at his hand before slowly taking it. Naruto shook hands with him and bounced happily. "Fuck, this is gonna be awesome!!" He giggled. "Ok, come on!" He grabbed Gaara's hand again and took off in a run, heading for the forest outside of Konoha. Ya know, just in case.

*

Orochimaru looked around at the other Kage. Everyone had come to the agreement that the Snake Sannin would be accepted as a Kage, and that his village, Otogakure, would be recognized as a Hidden Shinobi Village. Truth be told, Orochimaru was surprised everyone had agreed so easily. He had expected hours of arguing and fighting for his position and his village's existence. But, everyone would rather have the Snake Sannin as an ally and Kage, instead of a missing-nin no one was able to capture or kill.

Now the topic of discussion was Yagura and what happened to him. Obito was helping clear things up as well. But Orochimaru was off to the side, sitting on the chaise in a corner with Kabuto standing near him as well as two of his Anbu. Orochimaru tried to stay focused on the meeting, he really did. But his mind just kept wondering. Being back in Konoha, pretty much in its prime, brought back a lot of memories. Though no matter how he reminisced in his head about his childhood, Naruto kept popping in.

***

"Naruto, what in the hell are you doing?" Orochimaru stared at a 23-year-old Naruto hanging upside down from his roof.

"Getting a new angle on things." Naruto's eyes were closed as he sighed, arms folded on his chest as he hung there.

"A new...angle... Why?" Orochimaru blinked, staring at the blond. "You cut your hair shorter."

"Cause Madara's winning and I don't know what to do anymore." Naruto sighed. "Yeah... I just...it...it needed to be shorter." Naruto opened his eyes and flipped from the roof, landing on his feet in front of Orochimaru.

"He has yet to win, he may be dealing devastating blows, but you are strong and will never let him win." Orochimaru's eyes stared at the short hair. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

Naruto stiffened, looking down. "It's not a big deal." He touched his hair, grabbing on the crown of it. But he couldn't get a grip on it, he seemed happy about that. "He just...gets a little over excited..."

"A little over excited... To the point that you need to chop your hair shorter and shorter so he can't grab it." Orochimaru frowned, stepping closer to Naruto. "I know part of the reason he is the way he is...is because of me. But...what do you see him?"

"Hey! No talking like that!" Naruto pushed his fist against Orochimaru's shoulder. "Sasuke is his own man... All you did you was train him."

"That does not answer my question, Naruto." Orochimaru took Naruto's hand, rubbing his fingers over Naruto's knuckles. "What do you see in him? How does he hold your heart?"

Naruto froze, looking up at Orochimaru. "I..." He swallowed, looking down at their hands. "I've always loved him. It started when we were children. I thought it was just a simple rivalry. But the first time we accidentally kissed...I knew. I knew I loved him."

"You also thought...and still think love is similar to how you feel about ramen. And they are very different things." Orochimaru squeezed Naruto's hand. "And Sasuke has been the only one to show any form of love. And his form...is not real love."

Naruto sighed, pulling his hand from Orochimaru's. "Stop it." He shook his head while backing up. "You always do this. Why does everyone not want me with Sasuke? I love him! Isn't that enough!?"

"He hits you. Among other things." Orochimaru clenched his jaw. "I heard you last night, begging him to stop, even for just a moment. And then I heard the crack of his fist hitting your face." He grabbed Naruto's jaw, turning his face this way and that way. "I see the bruise has healed. Did the cracked bone heal as well?"

"Orochimaru!" Naruto grunted when his jaw was grabbed, turning his head to have his face inspected.  He sighed, closing his eyes. "Please stop."

"Just because you heal so easily and quickly does not justify you being beaten near daily." Orochimaru gripped the young man's jaw tighter. "Why do you insist on being with him?" He stepped back. "I can't do this anymore." He shook his head. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be joining the battlefront outside of Hi no Kuni."

***

"Otokage-sama?" Orochimaru blinked a couple times, his unfocused eyes zeroing in on the person saying his name.

"Yes, Kabuto?" He looked at the other.

"Ehm... Hokage-sama asked you a question." Kabuto smirked a little, amused by his mentor's dazed state.

"Ah, I apologize Hokage-sama." Golden eyes turned to Hiruzen. "Could you repeat that?"

Hiruzen watched his old student, wondering what had Orochimaru so preoccupied. "The Mizukage said that you have formed an alliance treaty between Otogakure and Kirigakure. Is that true?"

"You don't believe him?" Orochimaru lifted a brow, standing gracefully, moving to stand by Yagura. "We indeed have an alliance treaty. His successor sat in on the meetings and signed the treaty as well, in full support."

"Ah, so you have decided to step down, Karatachi-san?" Yagura looked at Rasa.

"Yes, after the years of being under a genjutsu, I feel I should step down after fixing what I had caused." He regarded Mei Terumi, smiling some. "Mei Terumi will be taking the hat." Mei Terumi bowed her head in respect and appreciation.

Hiruzen and Rasa nodded, seeing no issue with that move. A and Ōnoki seemed to hold issue. The office doors opened then and Danzō walked in.

He paused and looked at Hiruzen. "Ah, I see I am interrupting." Danzō's gaze traveled over to Orochimaru, a glint of something flashing in his visible eye. Orochimaru met his gaze with a bored one of his own, which seemed to irritate Danzō.

Yeah, Orochimaru hated that fucking man. That man is the reason he twisted so badly. Aside from experiencing deep losses. Danzō had latched onto those losses and used them to twist him into sick individual he became.

Orochimaru barely let his sight last on Danzō longer than a few seconds. He looked back Hiruzen. "I was hoping to form an alliance with other villages as well."

"Oh?" Hiruzen smiled. "What other villages were you considering?"

"Sunagakure is at the top of my list." Orochimaru nodded his head in respect to Rasa. He could feel Hiruzen's jealous irritation. It kind of made him feel good.

"Why would Orochimaru be forming any alliances?" Danzō lifted a brow.

"Because he is Otokage of Otogakure," Yagura grunted like it should be obvious, pointing at the Kage hat hanging off Orochimaru's hip.

Danzō watched Orochimaru closely. "Aha."

"You do realize you are intruding on a Kage meeting." Everyone looked at the very casual Orochimaru, simply standing by Yagura, looking mildly annoyed at Danzō.

Danzō looked thoroughly irritated at that point. "I do council Hiruzen, Orochimaru."

Shikaku, who had been quiet until then. "Actually, that is my job, Danzō" Orochimaru snickered quietly, looking away to hide his amusement.

Orochimaru briefly wondered if Danzō knew he was basically that creepy violent kid in school that NO ONE liked but tolerated because their parents yelled at them if they didn't. Like one of those super outcast kids, no one wants to talk to but their parents make them invite the kid anyway because it's the nice thing to do. And everyone gives that kid the excuse of 'boys will be boys' or some ridiculous shit like that.

As if reading his mind Rasa spoke up. "So, if you wouldn't mind letting us get back to our Kage meeting..." He let his words trail off sort of like a 'fuck off weirdo'. Orochimaru liked Rasa. They would make decent Kage friends he thought.

Danzō stood there for another half a second before turning and leaving the room, a dark angry cloud around him. Orochimaru used a very weak amount of wind chakra and slammed the doors close. Rasa actually chuckled, Orochimaru grinned. Yep, he liked the Kazekage.

"Sunagakure would be happy to sign an alliance treaty with Otogakure," Rasa said next, turning to acknowledge Orochimaru fully.

"Wonderful," Orochimaru smiled, though it was hidden under the mask. "I'll have Kabuto draw up a draft and send it to you."

*

"Okay! I think this is out of the way enough." Naruto nodded with approval, hands on his hips as he looked around the area. He turned to Gaara who looked mildly annoyed. Though was that any different from usual when he had to deal with people?

"Now what?" Gaara folded his arms over his chest again.

"Show me your seal." Naruto motioned to the other jinchūriki. On the hike out to the spot, he had turned back to appear fully human. But it felt wrong, or...like he was hiding.

"My...seal?" Gaara lifted a non-existent eyebrow again.

"Oh right, you're still under the delusion that Shukaku is your mom and not a bijū... Uhhh, take your shirt off." Gaara just stood there and Naruto groaned. "Look if you don't cooperate the deal is off. No bijū/jinchūriki blood for mother."

Gaara slowly lowered his arms, he pulled his gourd off and sat it to the side against a tree, then removed the scarf like draping over his shoulder, bundling it up and putting it on the gourd. Then he removed his shirt, putting it with the fabric. Naruto walked up, his hand stretching out with a pulse of purple chakra. Nothing on the stomach...alright. He moved around to the back. If Gaara was in utero when they sealed Shukaku...the seal could be on any body part. He did another pulse and found the broken, severely weak seal at the nape of Gaara's neck. Figures it'd be near his brain. Horrible placement.

"They seriously fucking botched this fūinjutsu..." He leaned in, narrowing his eyes as he studied the seal. He could fix it, sure, but the seal itself wasn't the right one. No matter how he fixed it, there'd still be a mental dissonance. And that just wouldn't do. "I'm gonna have to create a new one and then remove the old one. At the same damn time." He sighed in irritation. And because there was already thirteen years of mental instability the seal would need a big canvas. So it'd take up his entire back like a tattoo. Naruto could design it to look like a really badass tattoo...

"Okay, sit down." Gaara glanced at him but obeyed, lowering into a lotus position on the ground. Naruto nodded and crouched behind him, his warm fingers touching the seal on the nap of Gaara's neck. Gaara shivered and closed his eyes.

"Well...going off of the wonderfully done scar on your forehead... I think I know the perfect seal." Gaara twitched at this. "It'll be fine, just trust me a little. If you come into any danger I know your sand will bleed me dry." Naruto traced the failed seal. "Alright, ready? This might sting a bit." He got a nod.

Naruto pressed his left palm over the fractured seal and his right to the center of Gaara's bare back. Taking in a slow eight-second breath he then released it just as slow. He closed his eyes, focusing on the seal he had to remove and the one he had to place. Purple chakra spread from both hands, seeping along Gaara's back. Slowly the seal on his neck began to fade as a new seal began to spiral out from under Naruto's palm and out along the other boy's back. Gaara hissed in pain as the new seal etched itself along his back, taking up the entirety of it just as the original seal faded to nothing. Naruto flushed the seal with chakra, activating it instantly. Gaara cried out, gripping his head as he slumped forward, panting for air.

Blinking Naruto stood up and backed away, watching his closest friend begin to twitch and then slam back against the ground, looking like he was having a seizure. "uhhh..." Naruto looked around before kneeling down and breathing out as he sank into Gaara's mindscape with Shukaku. "A desert...how...fitting." Naruto snorted as he started climbing a dune, hearing Gaara's screams and Shukaku's roars.

"Guys, calm the hell down. I fixed shit, I don't know why you're freaking out." Shukaku came barrelling at Naruto and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously Shukaku?"

Shukaku slid to a stop in front of the blond and growled. "How the FUCK do you know my name!?"

"I'm the one who merged with Kurama." Naruto lifted a brow.

"A HUMAN merged with my brother?!" Shukaku roared, swiping a massive clawed paw at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up, running up Shukaku's arm and up onto his head, looking directly in the eye. "How about you stop being a psycho baby brother and actually HELP your jinchūriki instead of driving him to the brink of insanity you twisted little tanuki!"

Shukaku's black and gold eye widened then narrowed. "Do not talk like you understand what it is to be a bijū."

"I'm half bijū now. I know exactly what it's like. You need to talk to Kurama." He poked the Ichibi in the forehead. "Now that your seal is fixed, you'll be able to not only communicate properly with Gaara but now your siblings. And let me tell you... Kurama has got A LOT to tell you."

“And on that note!” Naruto hopped down to the sand and skip-jumped over to Gaara. “Does that feel better?” He smiled. “You’re more than what your village thinks you are.”

Gaara looked up at Naruto and then around them. "Where...are we?

"This is your mindscape! Gotta say...it's actually a lot better than mine." Naruto laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"What the hell is that?" Gaara stood up, pointing at Shukaku.

"Hm?" Naruto turned and looked up at the Sand Tanuki. "That's Shukaku. He's the Ichibi. He's your bijū and your his jinchūriki. THIS guy was mother all along." He tilted his head side to side. "Well...actually your mom IS with you, protecting you. But the insanity? That voice lusting for blood? Yeah, that's coming from this twisted mister."

The corner of Gaara's lip twitched slightly at the cute rhyming Naruto was doing. He looked up at the massive tanuki and walked over to him. "So you're the one that's been causing all the pain?"

Shukaku looked down at him. "I was in pain too, ya little shithead."

"HEY! No need for name calling! Ya both had a shit deal okay? I FIXED that problem." Naruto hmphed.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto." Gaara tilted his head slightly. "I..." He suddenly yawned and blinked. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh you're tired buddy." Naruto snickered. "I'm sure it's been a long time since you knew what regular fatigue felt like."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked at Shukaku. "Does this mean I can sleep now?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. "And so can Shukaku! I'm sure you miss those naps you used to take all the time!"

Shukaku looked down at the two humans and sneered. "Don't pretend like you know or understand me."

"Funny you should say that! I do actually. But, Kurama will explain all that once he's back in the village. He's off killing, murdering, assassinating whoever. Or looking Madara... I kinda forget what he told me he was leaving the village for." Naruto gave a sheepish grin. He looked at Gaara. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll take you back to your room at the Inn." He smiled.

Gaara was wobbling on his feet, eyes drooping. "Mm.." He yawned again, trying to force his eyes open. Naruto snickered and pulled them both out of Gaara's mindscape since the other boy didn't know how to do it yet.

Once they were out Gaara looked up at the canopy of trees. "Mm..." He went to say something but instantly fell asleep as years of insomnia and exhaustion swept over him.

Naruto smiled, watching Gaara sleep. He brushed some of his back and kissed the Ai Kanji. "You're both free of your mental torment now." He whispered against the self-inflicted mark. Standing up he put Gaara's top back on, hefted the gourd of sand onto his back, staggering a bit from the weight. "How the hell does this tiny little guy carry this all the time? It's like...a hundred fucking pounds..." He swayed again, kneeling down to scoop Gaara up. "You're gonna have to share your strength training routine with me, cause holy shit." He chuckled, heading for the Inn.

Once Naruto snuck Gaara into his room he tucked the sleepy boy into a futon, kissed his forehead again and slipped back out the window. How did he know which room? Well, he'd figured that out when he had first gone to the Inn to find Gaara. He'd narrowed down the room. Cause he was actually smart. Just...a bit scattered. Brain going a thousand miles a minute.

Hopping back out the window he yawned and hopped down to the streets and looked around, just noticing the sun was setting. How long had he and Gaara been out there? Seems like it was at least a few hours. It always seemed like time flew when he dealt with fūinjutsu. Then again he loved fūinjutsu. Like a lot.

Humming to himself he walked around a corner and froze. Madara was standing near the end of the road by the next corner. Naruto swallowed, he had to be having another PTSD episode, a very fucking vivid one. He stared at the long black hair and the tall, muscled body. There was no mistaking it. That WAS Madara, it had to be. He swallowed forcefully again and hesitantly took a step back. As he did the man turned to look right at him. Two spinning Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan staring him right in the eyes. And then Madara disappeared around the corner with a chuckle.

No! He was loose in the village somehow!  Why was he just walking around!? Naruto suddenly moved forward. He had to stop Madara! Gripping the corner of the building he peered around the corner and watched just as Madara slipped into an alleyway. Panic flooded him, this would pull him out of a public space with people milling around. He rubbed his lips together, forcing another painfully dry swallow, his hands beginning to tremble as he inched his way down the street. He poked his head around the corner and saw Madara standing at the end of the alley, facing another darker longer alley. Then his head turned and he smirked at Naruto, winking at him, and walked down the new alley.

A shuddered breath rattled in Naruto's chest as he forced himself to move down the alley. His hand trailing along the wall for some form of centering, grounding reality. Telling him this was very real. It had to be. He stopped at the edge of the alley and eased around the corner, again seeing Madara standing there. Where was this bastard going!? Madara looked over his shoulder at Naruto and chuckled before once again walking. He left the alley and headed out onto the street. Naruto ran after him, sliding to a stop when he saw Madara pause outside the Uchiha compound. He was just standing there, staring at the gates with his arms crossed over his chest.

Pressing his lips together Naruto steeled his nerves as best he could and walked towards Madara. He stood at least an arm's length away. "...why are you here...?"

Madara lifted a brow and looked down at Naruto, smirking. "To see you of course." He looked back at the compound.

"This is...unusual for you... The last time you were here..." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He was being forced to acknowledge just how small he was compared to this beast of a man. Sure, he was no Kisame. But...he wasn't small either. He was definitely bigger than Kakashi, closer to Jiraiya, but definitely not Kisame.

"Last time I was here I needed to make you aware of the situation." Madara turned to face Naruto, and as he turned he closed the gap slightly, without Naruto being aware of it.

Naruto swallowed harshly as Madara turned to him. The Uchiha compound was probably the one place there'd be basically NO ONE around, ever unless for some reason they needed to go that way. But no one ever really did. So, in reality, unless Sasuke was home, Naruto was completely alone with his tormentor.

Madara's hand whipped out, grabbing Naruto's jaw firmly, drawing him near as he leaned down. "You are mine. No matter what timeline we're in. That pathetic excuse of an Uchiha may think he has you. But you are mine. Understood?"

Wide blue eyes stared in pure fear up at Madara as the man leaned down and in to him. He swallowed thickly against the others hand as it moved to gently, but securely, rest around his throat. The eerily cool palm taking up the entirety of the front of his throat. Why was he so fucking small!? A tiny whimper slipped from Naruto.

"What is it, baby boy?" Madara chuckled, leaning in and licking Naruto's mouth. "Mmm no matter what area I taste, it always tastes like berries." Naruto tried to jerk his head back, the hand around his throat tightened and he gasped, his small hands gripping at Madara's wrist. "Do you need another lesson?" An evil glint crossed those wicked red and black eyes.

Naruto shook his head with a tiny whimper. "N-no.." His voice was small, timid. Why did he think he could follow this man and do something? Any time Madara even looked at him he froze up and became a whimpering, pathetic fuck doll.

He felt a thumb press against his lips, forcing them open as the digit pushed into his mouth, pressing against his tongue. A constant shiver slipped through his body like he was shivering from a non-existent chill in the air. He stared into those damned eyes knowing what the asshole wanted. A small cry of pain left him when that thumb yanked his lower jaw down painfully, causing the joint to pop and threatening to dislocate his jaw completely.

"Naruto!?" Naruto's eyes instantly tried to find the voice that called his name and he inhaled in a true panic. He yanked his head from Madara. "SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Is that the guy!? IS THAT HIM!" Shikamaru growled, his hands curling into fists. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed at Madara.

Naruto filled with dread and immediately stood in front of Madara, pushing the large man towards the compound. "Please Shikamaru!" He sobbed out. "Please go!" He felt Madara wrap an arm around him, his stomach felt like it fell out his ass.

"Get AWAY from him Naruto!" Shikamaru looked ready to try and murder Madara RIGHT THERE. "Come here! NOW!"

Naruto whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. "Please leave Shikamaru... before he kills you... please..." Shikamaru started walking towards them. "NO! YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" A sobbed cry left him again. He could tell Madara was enjoying this. How could he tell? Shikamaru was still alive. But if Shikamaru tried to take Naruto... he'd be dead in a second.

Shikamaru paused in his steps. "Naruto...come with me right now... We'll go to Kakashi... Just.. run to me..." Shikamaru held out a hand to him. "Please Naruto..."

Madara's other arm moved around Naruto, the large hand returning to his neck as he leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Go ahead, run to him."

The tone in Madara's voice, Naruto knew it well. He was baiting them. More specifically Naruto. He'd tease him with freedom, but if Naruto actually went for it, someone died or he got beaten horribly.

Madara lifted his head, standing straight again. He looked at Shikamaru and smirked, completely letting go of Naruto. "Go ahead Naruto." He nudged the blond forward. "Run to your knight." This time he said it loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

Shikamaru swallowed, urging Naruto forward with his hand, motioning to come to him. "Quickly... come on."

Naruto just stood there. He knew what he had to do. And he knew it'd crush Shikamaru. But he had to save Shikamaru's life. Suffering at Madara's hands was worth it if Shikamaru got to live.

Naruto stepped back, his back pressing against Madara's front. "I'm staying." He said as firmly as possible.

"NO! No, you don't! Don't lie to me!" Shikamaru started closing the gap between them.

"WAIT!" Naruto held out his hands in front of him. "STOP WALKING!" Shikamaru stopped, the desperation in Naruto's voice giving him pause. What was going on right now!?

"T-turn around...and walk away... A-and don't...tell anyone about this..." His eyes closed as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. As long as Naruto obeyed and was a good boy, Shikamaru would walk away in one piece.

"What?" Shikamaru blinked in disbelief. "You can't be serious Naruto! This man hurts you every time he gets near you! WHO EVEN IS HE!?"

Naruto held back a sob of fear and anguish, his eyes squeezing shut. Why couldn't that genius brain of his grasp what was going on!? "Sh-shikamaru... Go. Away. Now."

Why the fuck was Shikamaru even ON this damn street? He'd never visit Sasuke! So that meant that he was looking for Naruto. That had to be the only explanation. Wait what day was it? OH SAGE! He'd promised Shikamaru they'd get dinner, just the two of them! He looked right into Shikamaru's eyes. "Go Shikamaru." He then mouthed 'I'll meet you at the restaurant. Please go.'

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, reading the lips of the other and gave a pained expression before backing down and stepping back. "Alright...alright...I'll go..." He finally figured it out. Naruto knew this man, knew not to listen to his order to go to Shikamaru. The man had called him a knight. This man was toying with Naruto, trying to get him to slip up, testing him. Shikamaru's eyes widened, this man was threatening them both. Now it all made sense. He stepped back again then turned and walked away. He hated walking away, he didn't want to walk away. But he knew he had to.

Naruto watched Shikamaru disappear down a side street, several tears slipping down his cheeks as an emptiness dripped through him. "Good boy." Madara's voice was sickening. "You got him to leave. You did much better than last time. Do you remember when Kiba came to the mountain?" Madara chuckled, combing his fingers through Naruto's hair. "You ran to him. And just as you reached him..."

"He dropped dead at my feet." Naruto's empty voice finished the sentence. "Because you made him..." He swallowed, struggling over the words.

"Because I made him...? Come on little one, you can do it." Madara cooed.

"Claw into his own chest...and...t-tear out his...he-heart.." Naruto whimpered, his hand lifting to touch his mouth as he felt his knees threaten to buckle.

"Good boy." Madara kissed the top of his head. "You can go home now." Madara released Naruto.

He turned and looked up at the Uchiha, searching the man's eyes and expression, looking for the test. "...n-no one's going to get hurt...right?"

"You did well. This is your reward." Madara got down to his level in a crouch. "Give me a kiss and you can go. A real kiss, don't you dare try to give me a little smooch."

Naruto shifted, his hands messing with the mesh of his undershirt. Why did he wear a fucking crop top today? Or ever? Madara's eyes slid to his stomach and Naruto felt his hands cover his somewhat exposed torso.

"Move your hands. If you're going to wear something like that, you better be ready to let me enjoy it." Naruto flinched, turning his head away and lowering his hands, his stomach twitching and flexing when a cool hand caressed over it. "So beautiful..." Naruto closed his eyes. "Now, be a good boy, and give me my kiss."

With a steadying breath, Naruto opened his eyes and looked into Madara's. He rubbed his lips together before lightly wetting them. Slowly he leaned in, hesitating an inch away before pressing his lips to Madara's. A hand cupped the back of his head and he felt Madara's tongue tease along his lips. Obeying, like a good little boy, his mouth opened and his tongue tentatively slipped out to meet Madara's far more aggressive tongue. Madara growled into the kiss, his other arm wrapping around Naruto's waist, pulling him close, his hand resting over his ass. Naruto whimpered, forced to put his hands on the man's shoulders to prevent from completely falling against him. And then just like that, the kiss was over.

"Go on." Madara firmly rubbed his thumb over Naruto's kiss-swollen lips. "Don't let that Uchiha boy touch and kiss you so much. I hate watching it. I don't want to have to kill one of the last of my bloodline." He chuckled, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Understood?"

"U-uhn..." He lifted his shoulders, nodding.

Madara released him completely and stood. "See you soon, baby boy." He turned and disappeared into the compound.

Naruto swallowed, waiting to make sure Madara was gone before turning and running as hard as he could to the restaurant. He had to make sure Shikamaru was okay.

He almost slammed right into Shikamaru as he rounded the corner to the restaurant. He cried out, skidding to a stop but still landing against the Nara. Thankfully they didn't go sprawling on the ground.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto, nearly clinging to him once he had the other in his arms. "Did he do anything?" He pulled back enough to start checking Naruto over. He was chewing on his lip as he searched the other boy. He didn't find anything amiss until he saw the other's kiss-swollen lips. And he clocked the fading bruise around Naruto's throat. "That... son of a bitch..." He growled. "We have to tell someone."

Naruto squirmed as he was checked over, swatting at the other. "I'm fine..." He touched his neck, flinching slightly at the bruise there, he hadn't realized Madara had gripped it so tightly. "Wh-what? No! We can't! I barely saved you!"

Shikamaru watched Naruto, knitting his brow. "Who is he? Is...he... his eyes..."

"Shika...please...no more questions.." He cringed, of course, the Nara would see the Sharingan and start connecting dots.

For a long time, Shikamaru just stared at Naruto. He felt that man's chakra. It was suffocating, felt like death. Lifting his hand up the pads of his fingers grazed Naruto's lips. "You can't walk around alone anymore... Not even in the village. And we really should tell someone... at least Kakashi..."

"No... I'll tell Kurama when he gets back." He blushed at the touch to his lips, looking down and nudging the other's hand away. "Don't... you know I'm with Sasuke."

"I also know he doesn't respect your boundaries..."

Naruto flinched, looking away. "He's alone, Shika... Like I was... I understand why he's so clingy..."

Shikamaru growled. "That's not clingy. That's possessive. He acts like he owns you."

"He...he does."

"Naruto, people can't own people. That's slavery." Shikamaru lifted a brow. "You know that right?"

"Wh-what? No.. it's not like that..." Naruto shifted, glancing at the restaurant. "Do you want to have dinner with me or not?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Troublesome blond." He shook his head. "Yeah...let's eat... then I'm walking you home."

"Fine fine..." Naruto nudged the Nara towards the entrance.

*

Kurama stared at the fire he had made, his fingers hovering over the flames, feeling the intense heat. A twig snapping drew his attention and he looked for the source. He rolled his eyes when he saw Tenzō.

"What're you doing? Trying to scare me or something?" Kurama snorted.

"No, just making this twig smaller for the fire." Tenzō blinked, sitting down next to Kurama.

"Mn.." Kurama rested his arms around his right raised knee, setting his chin on it. "So...what do you think?" 

"About Shi no Kage? I'm in." Tenzō smiled, looking at his black Tiger Mask. "I get to be around you more than ever. And I get to be in a super secret awesome special, special ops of Anbu." He chuckled. "Someone needs to keep you sane."

"I'm perfectly sane." Kurama scowled at the fire. "I'm going to bed." He shifted to get up but his arm was caught, he sighed. "What..."

"You've been acting weird...for several weeks now." Tenzō frowned. "It started after you'd...spent the night with Genma." His hand tightened. "Are you two..."

"No. We're not. It...it was a stupid mistake... He.." Kurama sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I was pissed and he got me to fight.. and one thing led to another.." He frowned, closing his eyes.

"So I still have a chance...?"

"What?" Kurama looked at Tenzō. "Neither of you have a chance!" He got up. "Both of you need to stop!"

Tenzō stood as well. "I'll never stop. Kurama...I want to be with you. I want to be your lover, your friend, everything." His brow knit. "I want you to feel like you can lean on me, trust me."

"Tenzō..." He shook his head, turning away.

"Why are you so against being loved?"

Kurama went rigid. "Stop."

"No, I want an answer. You clearly want to be loved. You reach out for it constantly. You looked haunted and tormented all the time." He got closer to Kurama. "And anytime someone gets near you, you start to lean into their presence, then you catch yourself and instantly put distance between you and whomever it is." Gently, he picked up the end of Kurama's braid. "Except Naruto. He's the only one you don't reject in any fashion. And I don't understand. Is it because you're so alike?"

Kurama flinched away from Tenzō, grabbing his hair away. "That's part of it... I just... we're close... He's...important to me." He frowned. "I'm going to take watch tonight. Go to bed." He turned, heading towards the trees.

"Kurama! You do this every time! You have to connect with SOMEONE."

"WHY? Why do I HAVE to connect with someone? Hm? Why do I have to show weakness? Why do I have to talk? WHY does it matter so fucking much to you!?"

"Because you're in pain..." Tenzō reached out for the redhead, tugging him into his arms. "And I want to take the pain away..." He kissed the smaller man's temple. "I don't want just your body. I want your heart... I...like ALL of you, Kurama. Yes, you're beyond beautiful. But it's not just your face or body that's beautiful, it's your heart and mind... it's everything."

Kurama stared up at Tenzō, his eyes narrowing slowly as he listened. His eyes flashed from their usual red and slitted black pupils to circles and tomoe then back to their usual red. "Let go of me."

A confused Tenzō slowly released Kurama, watching the kitsune walk away. And uneasiness coating his mind. He had to be wrong, it had to just be the firelight and the darkness. There was no way he just saw Kurama's eyes flash to a Sharingan. It's impossible. For one thing, he's not an Uchiha, he's an Uzumaki. For two, anyone Sharingan like was a sign of mind control.

Someone had to know about this. But who could he tell? He didn't want Kurama thrown into a cell or worse...killed. So who!? Who could he tell!? Tenzō frowned, his brow creasing as he went through everyone that was his rank or higher. Not Hiruzen, he'd listen to the council and Danzō. Definitely not Ibiki, he'd torture Kurama. Anko wouldn't be much better. AH! That's when it hit him! Inoichi and Kakashi! Inoichi was helping Naruto and had mentioned something about wanting to help Kurama. And Kakashi, well aside from Sasuke, he was the only other Sharingan user.

It was settled. He'd go talk to Inoichi first thing, ask if he should go to Kakashi and decide after that. He looked off in the direction Kurama went, wondering if he should check on him or leave him alone. Knitting his brow he shook his head and sat on his bedroll. Probably best to not rile him up further.

*

Orochimaru had decided to go for a walk around the village, having dropped his hat off at the Inn. He didn't really want anyone staring at him. Though he was sure his eyes would gain so stares as they usually did. He'd been wandering the village's streets under a henge until the day of the Kage meeting when he had officially visited Konoha. But it was an entirely different feeling to walk through Konoha as himself. Even if he was wearing the mask still.

He turned a corner and looked to the side, there in front of him was the Jōnin Standby Station. It was early in the night and he could hear jōnin inside being rowdy. He figured they were likely talking about the Kage being in the village and most likely drinking.

Approaching the door he looked up at the building. "Can I help you?" Ah shit, he knew that voice. Mistakenly, he thought she would already be inside, partying.

Orochimaru sighed and turned to look at Anko. "Hello, Anko." He watched the younger woman go tense, narrowing her eyes. "It has been a while." He felt her watching him, holding herself back from attacking, a now, very well-known Kage who also happened to be a Legendary Sannin.

"Anko." He took a step towards her, catching her flinch. He tilted his head, looking at where her curse mark would be, covered by her clothing. "I would like to remove your curse mark."

"You can't. I'm stuck with this fucking thing. Because of YOU!" Anko gritted her teeth, snarling at the Snake Sannin. "Why are you even at the Standby Station? You shouldn't fucking be here. Go back to your fucking room at the Inn. Or slither back into whatever hole you came out of."

Orochimaru lifted a brow and pulled down his mask. "Now is that any way to greet me?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I truly can remove the mark. If you would just let me." He held up a hand. "Before you say anything else, realize I am a Kage of my own village and if I were to harm or kill a favored tokubetsu jōnin of Konoha, I would be declaring war." He tilted his head. "The last thing I desire is war. You should at least remember that much about me."

Anko watched him like a hawk, her eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Silver-tongued as usual." She sneered. "Why should I believe anything you say? I should just kill you right here, right now."

"Could you pull that off?" Both snake users turned to look at Rasa.

Orochimaru smirked some. "Taking a stroll?"

"Seems I was not the only one with that idea." Rasa gestured to Orochimaru. He looked at Anko. "What, exactly, do you have to lose by seeing if he can or cannot remove the mark he'd given you?"

Anko twitched, looking at the two Kage. Rasa had a point. What did she have left to lose? She could barely access her chakra without activating the curse mark. She was barely a kunoichi because of it. Stuck in T&I because she really couldn't do much anymore. She hadn't been on a mission in years.

"Fine." Anko removed her jacket, tossing it at Rasa who caught it with a lifted brow. "What? You're here, and you're the one suggesting I give it a go. Therefore, you're fucking staying here and making sure he doesn't fucking kill me or some shit. Got it?" Rasa chuckled and nodded, folding her jacket over an arm.

"I only wish to give you your life back, Anko." Orochimaru stepped forward, long gloved fingers touched the mark. "It's about time you get to truly live again."

She stared up at her old sensei, swallowing tightly. She felt vulnerable suddenly. She had admired that man so much. He had been like a brother to her, on top of being her mentor and sensei. Anko desperately wanted to believe Orochimaru could fix what he had done and would fix it, not make it worse.

"I do apologize for how I will have to remove it." Orochimaru actually grimaced some. "I bit you, so I...have to do something similar to remove it. It should not be painful." He pulled her closer, keeping distance between them as he leaned down. "Ready?" He waited for the small nod, feeling a kunai rest against his stomach, the point pressing in a warning. He could feel Rasa watching them curiously as he tongue slithered from his mouth and laved over the curse mark. Orochimaru felt the kunai press to his stomach more, his tongue staying over the mark until it flicked away and he stood up.

Anko touched the area, looking skeptically at her old sensei. "That's it?"

Orochimaru chortled. "Yes. That is it."

Panic filled her as she rushed into the Standby Station and over to a mirror, looking at the crook of her neck for the mark. She scratched at the skin some, trying to reveal it like it was hidden now.

Orochimaru followed her in, watching her in the mirror, Rasa right behind Orochimaru, his curiosity expanding every minute. "Try accessing your chakra." Anko looked at him warily. "Please, give it a try."

Sighing heavily she rolled her shoulders, both of them unaware of every other jōnin in the station watching them. Anko popped her neck, her brain went through the jutsu's she couldn't do without agonizing pain. She was fine with snake jutsu's. But regular stuff? That hurt. So..shadow clone maybe?

Popping her knuckles she stretched again and then went into the hand sign for a shadow clone, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A shadow clone popped into existence next to her and she looked at it, it looked back at her and grinned, giving a thumbs up. She laughed in shock and sheer joy. "IT WORKED!" She turned to Orochimaru relief and happiness staring him in the face.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad. You're free now." He glanced to the side, seeing a bunch of jōnin staring at them. "Seems we have an audience." He grunted when he was suddenly wrapped in a fiercely tight hug from Anko. He looked down in shock, he expected to get punched or threatened. Not...a hug. Slowly his arms lifted and wrapped around her gently. "I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you."

Anko grunted stepping back and socking him HARD in the shoulder. "Damn straight you're fucking sorry!" She grinned and hugged him again. "I'm...actually kind of happy to see you doing so much better. You don't seem...so weighed down and haunted." She looked at his face. "I...you look..." She stepped back more, looking over him carefully. "Who is it?"

Orochimaru chuckled, wincing at the punch to his shoulder. There was the punch. He laughed softly, hugging her back once more. When she pulled away and tried to analyze him he silently cursed. He forgot she had gone into T&I. Of course, she'd figure him out and notice the differences within this short amount of time.

"What do you mean who is it? Who is what?" Orochimaru lifted a brow.

"The person who has your heart." Anko grinned even bigger.

Orochimaru paled if that were possible and it wasn't. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Someone had to have caused this major change. And your body language, everything about seems...calmer."

"I'll introduce to them eventually," Orochimaru smirked, laughing quietly when Anko tsked at him. "I'll give you a hint though." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. When he leaned back he full out laughed at her expression.

"NO WAY!" She sucker punched him in the shoulder again. "Well...if I think about it... That makes total sense." Anko snickered at the exasperated look Orochimaru gave her. "Well, it does! You never showed any interest in females. And I SWEAR I saw you checking out Jiraiya one time." Anko smirked.

Orochimaru sighed. "One time. It was one time!" He shook his head, turning and grabbing the jacket from Rasa. He looked at the dark auburn haired man, lifting a brow. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Ah, I was curious." Rasa shrugged a shoulder.

"Because of your son's shit seal job?" Orochimaru handed Anko her jacket back.

Rasa sighed. "Merely curious if his sanity can be saved."

"I can promise you, Naruto has likely already taken care of it. You should go see your son."

Anko's shadow clone helped her put her jacket back on before releasing. She clapped Orochimaru on the shoulder. "We're drinking."

Orochimaru smirked, looking down at her. "I hope your alcohol tolerance has improved."

"Oh, it's on. I'm drinking you under the table. You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." Anko grinned, yanking Orochimaru out of the Station.

Orochimaru grabbed Rasa as he was pulled from the station. "If I'm doing this, so are you."

Rasa blinked wide-eyed as he was dragged along. "Why me?"

"You're here and a Kage. I'm a Kage. I need support." Orochimaru laughed as Anko dragged them to Shushu-ya.

Anko pushed the two Kage in first, cackling behind them before calling out. "We need a MASSIVE bottle of Sake! MAYBE TWO! Fuck it.. WE NEED THREE HUGE BOTTLES OF SAKE!" She pushed the two men onto stools at the bar, grinning from ear to ear.

Rasa winced as his ass hit the stool at a bad angle, he was pretty sure that part of his right ass cheek was going to bruise. Orochimaru landed perfectly, apparently used to Anko's craziness. Then again, he had been around Obito for over a decade. And that guy was definitely missing some marbles.

Two hands wrapped their fingers on the counter as she waited for the bottles to be brought to them. Rasa watched her and tilted his head. "So you used to be a student of Orochimaru's?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, way back in the day." She shrugged. "Like...a decade ago?" Anko barked a laugh. "Ohhh I don't remember how old I am right now." She burst into a fit of giggles.

Orochimaru shook his head and glanced to the male sitting to his right. He lifted a brow, he tugged on a tuft of blond hair. "Nice henge."

"Ack!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing the side of his head. He looked at Orochimaru and squeaked. "...you...are not seeing me here right now." He cleared his throat.

Naruto looked a slightly tan, blond version of Orochimaru with blue eyes. It...was brilliantly awkward and beautiful all at the same time. Orochimaru wasn't sure why he was getting turned on by him looking like a lovechild of himself and Naruto.

"I am seeing you. Here. Right now." Orochimaru chuckled, looking over the weird Naruto/Orochimaru combo going on. "Wow...I cannot get over this look. Please tell me why you chose...this creation."

"Uhhh" Naruto swallowed. "I...don't really know?" He laughed weakly and looked down at his glass that was almost empty. "I just did it." He whimpered, then cleared his throat. "Give me another." He slid the glass forward to the bartender to have it either refilled or a new poured.

"I suppose the real question is why are you here and why are you getting drunk?" Orochimaru lifted a brow, catching Naruto's next full drink and pulling it in front of himself.

Naruto whined a little when his drink was kept from him. He sighed, hanging his head. "He tricked me.." He hiccuped, letting out a tiny burp. "And I followed him..." Closing his eyes he sighed. "Shikamaru almost got killed... But I fixed things... No death. I did well." He whimpered, wiping a tear from his cheek in frustration. "I'm a good boy."

Orochimaru stiffened. There could only be one 'he' Naruto would talk about like that. "...he was in the village again?" Naruto nodded as his bottom lip quivered. "And you followed him.." Another nod. "And Shikamaru was there?" Naruto shook his head. "Shikamaru showed up?" Naruto nodded again. "And he almost died?" Another nod. "Did he get hurt?" The other male whimpered and shook his head. "But Shikamaru saw...him."

"Mhm.." Naruto sucked in a wavering breath and reached for the glass Orochimaru was keeping from him. "Re-remember.." He hiccuped again. "Remember Kiba?" Orochimaru instantly pushed the glass into Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled weakly. "Just like that... I had to choose again." He choked on a strangled sob, quickly smothering it as he chugged half the glass of cold sake. "I chose right this time." He gasped softly.

There was a long stretch of silence between the two time-travelers. Rasa and Anko had somehow started a drinking game between the two of them and were completely unaware of Orochimaru and Naruto's conversation. The Snake Sannin slowly poured himself a glass from his new bottle of Sake, topping off Naruto's glass before screwing the cap back on. He held up his glass to Naruto's, murmured a quiet Kampai, and they both downed their glasses in seconds. Both took a small gasped breath once the glasses were drained.

Naruto filled them next. "He didn't...really hurt me much... Just...my throat a little. But it's already healed... And we kissed." He stared into his glass, a haunted look on his face. His gaze seemed far away, disconnected, he drained his glass and set it down. "I had dinner with Shika... He walked me home and I snuck out my window." He forced a smile, looking at Orochimaru. "And here I am."

"Damn," Orochimaru muttered, shaking his head. "Where is he now?"

"Shika? At home, I think. Oh, wait..you mean HIM. Uhm..we were in front of the Uchiha compound and he walked in there when I lef-... OH FUCK SASUKE!" He fell off his stool, stumbling for the door. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Orochimaru blinked and then immediately followed Naruto, grabbing the bottle and bringing it with him. "Where are you going? You're drunk."

"SASUKE!" He looked at Orochimaru in horror. "He LIVES in the compound!"

"And?" Orochimaru lifted a brow, helping the blond outside.

"AND HE COULD BE DEAD!" Naruto sobbed. "I have to.. I have to.." He groaned, shaking his head. "Ohhh...my stomach..." He jerked off to the left, leaning against the bar's wall and promptly vomiting the excessive alcohol in his stomach.

Orochimaru sighed, holding Naruto's long blond hair back. "Perhaps we should check on him." He rubbed soothing circles on the younger man's back. It was hard to treat the other as the twelve-year-old his body actually was. Particularly when said adult male was wearing an adult henge. And there was the fact he was completely plastered.

Finished emptying his stomach Naruto pressed a shaky hand to his forehead. "I'm such an idiot... I instantly went to find Shika.. instead of following that bastard into the compound to make sure Sasuke was okay..." He moaned, thumping his forehead against the building. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"You are not stupid." Orochimaru put his hand on the other's forehead to stop him. Naruto mumbled something about getting his boyfriend killed and the Sannin sighed. "You did not get him killed. Your immediate worry was Shikamaru. I doubt Sasuke was even home." He helped the blond steady himself, wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist to keep him upright. "Come on, let's go check on your completely unworthy, undeserving, asshole of a boyfriend."

"He is NOT...all that you just said," Naruto grumbled, leaning almost his full weight into Orochimaru. "You smell...divine." He giggled then hiccuped. "And you're like...super hot and handsome." He pouted. "Totally skilled and fucking brilliant... I wish I half the man you are..." Naruto whimpered, stumbling again. "I hope I get to go with you after the exams... I don't want to be here anymore."

Orochimaru ignored the flush in his cheeks from the compliments, clearing his throat. He looked at the other male and sighed, stopping their walk to the Uchiha Compound. He turned Naruto to him, tilting his head up to face him. Blue and gold meeting each other. "You are THE Sage, Naruto. The Sage of Six Paths bestowed everything to you." He cupped the other's face in his hands. "I changed because of you. YOU made me better, healed the wounds in my very soul."

"I did...?" Naruto gazed up at Orochimaru with a hopeful look, his hands gripping the front of Orochimaru's tunic. "I wish Sasuke was like you.." He looked down, hanging his head as he swayed. "You're so... I dunno... I just..." Another whimper slipped from him and he suddenly pressed himself against Orochimaru, snuggling his face into the other's chest shoulder, his arms between them. He felt strong arms wrap around him and instantly relaxed. "I love when you hold me..." He whispered.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of Naruto's head. He loved holding Naruto, but he wouldn't tell the younger male that. Never. Well, not yet anyway. "You did. At first, my change came from a curiosity of Sasuke's view when he resurrected me." He sighed. "But then I found Tsunade... and then there was you. And I realized why you irritated me so much. Even after everything you had been through you still fought for Konoha. You still fought for people who condemned you most of your life." He tightened his arms. "You stayed true to yourself and didn't let the world warp you into something dark and grotesque. Like I did."

"What?" Naruto leaned back and looked up at Orochimaru. "You're not grotesque... You never were." He shifted, looking bashful. "I actually thought you were...amazing. You pursued your goals no matter what. You didn't let anyone stop you, direct you, control you. You just did what you wanted. I..envied that." He paused and then grinned. "Though there's always been this question on my mind..."

Orochimaru chuckled. "And what is that?"

"Why didn't you just ask Kakuzu or Hidan how they became immortal?" Naruto lifted a brow. "I mean...they clearly figured it out. Especially Hidan. The only way he could and can die is by starvation. I'd say he beat Kakuzu in that department. Sooo why not ask him about it?"

Golden eyes just stared at Naruto before he laughed, his head even tilting back as it came out. "I had already discovered my less than palatable way to become immortal. And I must admit when I first heard of Hidan... I wanted to experiment on him. See exactly how that whole Jashin thing worked." He shrugged. "But then I realized something. My method was better. I only have to take one body every three years. He has to kill people regularly as a sacrifice. And no, it wasn't the mass killing that bothered me. It was the work behind it." He chuckled. "Work smarter, not harder."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "You're ridiculous." He sighed and laid his head on the other's shoulder. But then he remembered... "Ah! Sasuke!" He grunted, pushing himself from Orochimaru. "Gotta make sure he's alive."

Was it bad that Orochimaru was hoping Madara had killed Sasuke? Probably. Orochimaru sighed. "Come on... Let's find your insane asshole of a boyfriend." He helped steady Naruto again, continuing towards the Uchiha compound.

It took much longer to get than it should have. What with Naruto stumbling around, falling, tripping, and generally being a ridiculous drunkard. "You might want to drop that absolutely inspired henge." Orochimaru murmured as they walked through the gates of the compound.

"Oh right right.." The henge fell and Naruto hiccuped then burped. "Ugh, I'm disgusting." He burped again and giggled. "I rest my case."

They continued down the main road, then turned onto Sasuke's street. Naruto stumbled up the path to the door and rested his forehead against it, closing his eyes as he knocked on the door. Orochimaru stayed back on the path but in clear view for Sasuke to see him. There were footsteps coming towards the door and when it opened Naruto yelped, falling forward onto Sasuke.

Sasuke caught him, just barely, and blinked. "Naruto?" He looked past his blond to Orochimaru and lifted a brow. "Is he..drunk?"

Naruto moaned. "I am not THAT drunk!"

"He is. I found him in Shushu-ya under a henge." Orochimaru stepped forward. "Naruto wanted to check on you. That is the only reason we're here. I'm taking him home after this."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, tightening his arms around Naruto. "He can stay here, with me."

"He is going home. Naruto, do what you need to do and then we are going."

"And who the hell are you to be ordering us around?" Sasuke growled.

"The Legendary Sannin and Otogakure's Kage, Orochimaru." Golden eyes narrowed in amusement as he grinned.

Sasuke paled a little. "You...you're..." He looked at Naruto. "Why are you hanging around with HIM?"

Naruto blinked. "Why wouldn't I? He's fucking ama-..zing." He hiccuped, giggling. "Like totally awesome. He's a fucking SANNIN and a Kage of a village HE created. I mean... COME ON!" Naruto pushed himself to stand and started checking over Sasuke. "Did anyone come here tonight? Long black hair... really tall... looks like Madara Uchiha.." Naruto got very serious all of a sudden, and relatively sober as he examined Sasuke.

"Eh? Madara...? Here? Naruto..." He tried to stop the other. "Naruto!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hands, making him look at him. "Naruto, Madara has been dead for a long time. And there hasn't been anyone in my compound aside from me and now you two. What is going on?"

Orochimaru stepped forward, pulling Naruto back and steadying him. "Nothing is going on. As I said, he is drunk."

Naruto grunted, leaning back against Orochimaru. "He seems fine Orochi... Nothing out of the ordinary. We can go." He yawned, turned some and nuzzled Orochimaru's chest, now back down to his 4'10" stature. He'd grown an inch since turning twelve last year. Of course, Naruto thought he was nuzzling Orochimaru's chest. In fact, with how short he was, it was more like he was nuzzling Orochimaru's abdomen, with his arms wrapped around Orochimaru's hips.

"Then we shall do just that. Have a good evening Sasuke." Orochimaru kept an arm around Naruto, turning them to leave.

"Naruto, at least say good night!" Sasuke grunted, grabbing the blond's hand.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, blinking. "Oh... good night!" He grinned big.

Sasuke sighed, yanking the boy to him and kissing him firmly. "Good night, Naruto."

"Mph!" Naruto landed against Sasuke again, returning the kiss though it felt extremely forced and awkward this time. He smiled a little and pushed himself away. "Night..." He turned and latched back onto Orochimaru. "Lead the way oh great Snake Sage." He hiccuped and giggled.

Orochimaru shook his head, wrapped an arm around Naruto again and started walking the other back to Kakashi's place. Leaving a very confused, very irritated, jealous, and pissed Sasuke behind.

*

Sasuke slammed his door closed and went to the nearest bathroom, he flicked on the lights and looked in the mirror.

 

"What the FUCK does he mean he saw YOU?"

Madara looked at Sasuke with a very bored expression.

"ANSWER ME!"

Madara lifted a brow. "Are you commanding me?"

Sasuke stiffened and looked down, then he squared his shoulders and looked back into Madara's eyes. "Yes. I am. Now fucking tell me."

Madara chuckled. "You insolent boy."

"WHY DID HE SAY HE SAW YOU!?"

"Because he did."

"What..? That's not...that's not possible."

"Isn't it?"

"NO! You can't...leave my head. So there's no way he could've seen you."

"I suppose that's true."

"So then HOW!?"

"You really do think you have all the power and control, don't you?"

"Of course I do! This is MY body!"

Madara laughed, his image fading from the mirror.

"GET BACK HERE!"

 

Sasuke growled and punched the mirror, a spider web of cracks bursting from the point of impact. "You have no control over me." Sasuke washed his bleeding hand off and left the bathroom.

No one controlled Sasuke. He was a free Uchiha. No one told him what to do. Not even fucking Madara Uchiha. This was HIS body. HE had control and dominion over it. No one else. No matter how hard Madara tried to make him think otherwise. 

There was no fucking way Madara could ever have total control. 

Never.

\------

A/N: There's gonna be another time jump in the next chapter. Not a huge one. That's probably gonna happen in Chapter 27, and it'll probably be a big one. Just thought I'd warn ya'll? Hah Oh, and as for future Orochimaru flashbacks, they'll get more detailed and show more and more.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please hit the kudos if you haven't. Leave a comment cause I love 'em. And see you all in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're on chapter 27. Can you believe that? Cause I can't. LOOK AT MY WORD COUNT! Holy Sage. @_@ And we're not even CLOSE to being done. I'm wondering if I should split it up into several volumes? What do you all think? I could just keep it all in one story, instead of splitting it. But I dunno. Would that be super daunting as one huge story? Or less appealing split up? Cause whenever I see books split up it irritates me, especially if it has a REALLY low word count. 
> 
> I dunno. You guys gimme your opinions, yeah? MOST appreciated.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

A/N: Guys, we're on chapter 27. Can you believe that? Cause I can't. LOOK AT MY WORD COUNT! Holy Sage. @_@ And we're not even CLOSE to being done. I'm wondering if I should split it up into several volumes? What do you all think? I could just keep it all in one story, instead of splitting it. But I dunno. Would that be super daunting as one huge story? Or less appealing split up? Cause whenever I see books split up it irritates me, especially if it has a REALLY low word count.

I dunno. You guys gimme your opinions, yeah? MOST appreciated.

(Handsome realistic drawing of Tenzō. I don't own it. I'm not sure who did it. But I love it.)

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

\------

The next day was extremely awkward. For everyone. First Kakashi went to wake up Naruto and found the blond cuddled up in Orochimaru's arms in his bed. That was a very weird morning. Orochimaru explained what happened. Naruto got grounded until Kakashi said otherwise. Naruto was not happy. At all. So what if his body was twelve? He was thirty-two!

On top of that, poor Orochimaru woke up with one hell of a morning woody. So he took a shower there and relieved himself. How had that happened anyway? Well, during that morning, Orochimaru had been laying there, combing his fingers through Naruto's hair while the blond slept. But then something happened, Naruto straddled one of Orochimaru's thighs in his sleep, snuggling close and moaning softly. The guy had a wet dream, right on Orochimaru.

And yes! Okay, he COULD have woken up Naruto. But that would have been embarrassing for both of them. That...and that would probably be the most action Orochimaru would get for the next three years or so. Therefore, the Snake Sannin wasn't going to complain or stop it. Besides, it felt amazing. Feeling Naruto pressing against him, rubbing himself on Orochimaru's thighs, moaning softly and panting. Yeah...Orochimaru had zero complaints. Aside from the raging hard-on that physically hurt. And sure, it wasn't morally or ethically right. But was Orochimaru really all that ethical or moral?

Now everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. Orochimaru had his legs crossed and was sipping coffee, Kakashi was eating while reading, which prevented anyone from seeing his face, and Naruto was ...asleep in his food again.

Kakashi sighed and smacked the back of the boy's head. Naruto's head snapped up with a whine. "You jerk!" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Ughhh my brain hurts..." He rested his forehead on the cool tabletop. "Orochi...heal my hangover..."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I feel your hangover is sufficient punishment for getting your twelve-year-old body wasted."

"WHY!?" Naruto whined and then clutched his head, whimpering. "If Baa-chan was here she'd do it. She actually loves me." He pouted, trying to guilt Orochimaru into helping him.

"...gaki." Orochimaru sighed, lifting his hand to rest it on Naruto's head but Kakashi stopped him.

"Let him suffer. If he's going to behave like a delinquent he can suffer like one."

"Kashi-nii!" Naruto groaned, pouting. "NO ONE LOVES ME! Ow... shhhh...stop yelling.. oh it's me.." Naruto put his head down again.

Both men laughed, shaking their heads as they went about finishing their breakfast. "You'll be happy to know that today's D-Rank's are helping the farmers." Naruto groaned like he was being gutted. Kakashi eye-smiled. Orochimaru felt sorry for the boy. But he wouldn't mind watching Naruto get sweaty in a field... Well, an older Naruto.

After they finished their breakfast they went their separate ways. Orochimaru wandering the streets as he headed to Hokage Tower. As he passed by the Inn he watched a hungover Rasa stumbled out of the entrance, lowering his Kage hat to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I'm guessing Anko drank you under the table?" Orochimaru chuckled, waiting for the Kazekage to join him before they walked together.

Rasa groaned quietly. "Inside voices...inside voices." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "She's a beast." He eyed Orochimaru from under his hat. "Where'd you go anyways? I saw you leave with some blond guy."

Orochimaru lifted a brow. "I did indeed leave with a blond guy." He smirked. "I had a very pleasant evening."

"I envy you. Did you even drink anything?" Rasa wrinkled his nose.

"I did not get the chance. I did bring the bottle with me, but I lost it somewhere along the way." He shrugged.

"Well, next time, I think I will just drink with you. You seem far safer of a drinking buddy." Rasa chuckled quietly.

Orochimaru smirked. "You will regret saying that."

Rasa groaned. "Don't tell me that. I have high hopes for normalcy."

"Coming from you, that is hilarious." Orochimaru laughed, they two Kage continuing their walk and chatting quietly to each other. Orochimaru actually missed conversing with Rasa. Even the first time around they got along rather well and Orochimaru sort of regretted killing him and fucking over Suna just to crush Konoha. He was suddenly very grateful for the second chance and would strive to create a proper alliance with Suna, and a possible friendship with Rasa.

*

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"Since when do you care about being late, Kashi-nii?" Naruto muttered, dragging his feet as they went to the bridge to pick up Sakura and Sasuke.

"Since there is more that has to be done this morning than just D-Ranks," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

Naruto lifted a brow and squinted up at his brother. "Like...what?" He had a bad feeling roll in his gut.

"You'll see." Kakashi side-glanced at the boy. This was long overdue. And Kakashi wasn't going to tell him what was about to happen because he had the distinct feeling Naruto was run. And that was the last thing they needed. He didn't want to force the boy. But at this point...it was time.

The bridge came into sight and Sakura pointed over at them, getting Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked up from the river and zeroed in on Naruto. And that hyper-focused gaze made him squirm. Naruto never understood that look on Sasuke. He'd have it in the previous timeline too. That...tunnel vision. Naruto couldn't explain it really. It just felt... he felt like he was under a microscope and one wrong move would result in something terrible happening.

As they approached the bridge Kakashi eye-smiled and gave his two-fingered wave. "Yo."

Naruto fidgeted behind Kakashi, still not ready for this day to be happening. His head felt like a watermelon that had been smashed with a sledgehammer. His eyes felt like melted goop in his sockets. His mouth tasted like swamp water with ass. He just generally felt very shitty and the idea of working in farm fields all day made him die a little inside.

"Morning Naruto!" Sakura beamed happily, glomping the boy in a hug.

Naruto groaned, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands. "Shhh..shhh soft voices... very soft voices..." He whimpered.

Sakura blinked, staring at her friend. "You smell funny."

Naruto grumped. "I didn't have time to shower this morning."

"Ew!" Squeaked Sakura, backing away from the blond.

"Well, now I know what to do to get you offa me." Naruto laughed, then moaned in agony when he got hit in the head. He curled over, hugging his head. "Whhhhhhhhy!"

"What's wrong with him Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Kakashi knew that Naruto had snuck out and gotten drunk last night.

"Hangover," Kakashi said simply, flicking Naruto's forehead roughly. He eye-smiled at the sound of anguished pain. "He's grounded until I say otherwise."

Sasuke grunted, not happy about that at all. "Does that mean I can't come over either?"

"You would be correct in that assumption. You'll have to deal with only seeing your boyfriend on missions and during training." Kakashi watched Sasuke, taking in his body language and behavior.

"Hn.." Sasuke glared off to the side, clearly unhappy about that new little detail.

"Wait...Naruto got DRUNK? He's like... TWELVE!" Sakura screeched. Naruto whimpered, clutching his head, Sakura tsked at him.

"Why is that shocking to you?" Kakashi lifted a brow. "That's about the age I did it too."

"THEN WHY AM I...ow ow ow ...ow.. shh..quiet voice..." Naruto then whispered. "Then why am I in trouble?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it. And you need to learn to do better." Kakashi grunted. "This is what happens when you have family."

"Then can I request to be disowned?" Naruto whimpered pathetically. "I think I'll go back to no one giving a shit about me. I got away with a lot more then." He gave puppy eyes to Kakashi.

"Nope," Kakashi smirked. "You're stuck with me." Naruto wailed in dismay and Kakashi patted his back. "Maa~...it's not so bad." Kakashi chuckled. "Let's head to the Tower to get our missions."

And so Team 7 made their way to Hokage Tower. Kakashi kept Naruto near him and the blond didn't complain about it. He did complain about his massive splitting headache and how food smelled disgusting. Sasuke tried to hold Naruto's hand and was rejected. Which irritated Sasuke even more. Last night he tried to leave without a kiss and now he was avoiding any physical contact. What the fuck was with that? Well, Naruto had Madara's voice bouncing around in his skull. Telling him to not let Sasuke touch him so often or kiss him so much because he'd hate to have to kill one of the last living Uchiha. So yeah, no touchy.

Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets and yawned. He really wanted to just shunshin back to the house, curl up in his bed, and sleep for like...a week. But, that didn't seem like it was gonna happen.

Walking through the door to the Tower Naruto looked around. Something felt...off. Kakashi suddenly seemed more at attention, more aware. And like he was looking for someone. Something wasn't right. Something was going on. What was going on? What had Kakashi done? It was making Naruto extremely nervous.

And as they reached the top floor and rounded the corner Naruto knew what, exactly, was wrong. He froze, staring down the hallway at Shikamaru and Inoichi, standing there in front of the double doors to the Hokage's office, waiting.

"Kashi-nii..." Naruto stepped back and then felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He glanced up at Kakashi. "What did you do..." He whispered in fear.

"What I should've done a while ago." He forcefully moved Naruto towards Inoichi.

"What's going on?" Sasuke suddenly felt very aware, very twitchy.

Shikamaru lifted a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. Watching Sasuke begin to squirm was like getting told Shikamaru could take the next five days off to nap and watch clouds. Blissful. That was a good word for it.

Of course, Inoichi didn't look pleased. No, far from it. He looked unsettled, disturbed, stressed, and possibly even angry. His shoulders were squared off, he stood straighter than usual, and his arms were crossed as well.

Sakura glanced between the two groups and shifted. She felt very out of place. She had an idea of what was going on. But she definitely felt like a third wheel. Or would it be a sixth wheel in this instance? So she stayed back, heading for the missions room to gather their load for the day.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you're both going to go with Inoichi and Shikamaru." Kakashi's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. "Once you are done there, Inoichi will escort you both back here, to me."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and swallowed. All he could think was... Oh fuck... He glanced at Sasuke, shifting uncomfortably. What had they done? What had they told Inoichi? And why was Shikamaru even there?! Unless...he did the very thing Naruto told him not to. The color drained from Naruto's already hungover pale face and he felt Kakashi nudged him firmly forward to Inoichi.

"Why do we have to go with them? What the hell is going on?" Sasuke's left eye twitched in irritation.

"All will be explained, follow me, boys." Inoichi turned, heading down the hall that would lead to the tunnel or bridge that connected to Intelligence Division of the T&I Force.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Shikamaru hung back to walk with Naruto while Inoichi had Sasuke walk next to him. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru with a pained expression. Shikamaru looked somewhat guilty and looked down then back at Naruto mouthing an apology to him. Naruto shook his head and looked down. He felt betrayed. And it stung.

Actually, it hurt so much Naruto was tempted to take an extra dose of medication at that moment. Yeah, he was still on it. The doses had been decreased to a rather normal level, then the doses were doubled after the rape incident with Madara. So he was back in that fog he always felt.

What had shocked him, though, was that Kakashi did his guardian duties and kept his reasons for being hospitalized, again, from being common knowledge. Not even the Hokage knew what happened. Partly on request from Naruto, and partly because Kakashi was his big brother and guardian. As far as Kakashi was concerned, only specific people needed to know about the sexual assault. The Hokage new Naruto had been attacked again, and by the same man, but not the details.

Naruto severely appreciated Kakashi respecting his privacy in such matters. Which seemed to shock Kakashi, it wasn't anyone's business to know everything that went on with Naruto. The only people Kakashi felt needed to know specifics were himself, Inoichi, and Kurama. Those were the immediate people who needed to know. Others would be Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto considering the entire situation. But, he let Naruto divulge the information to whomever he felt necessary to tell. And Naruto had specifically asked that only Kakashi, Inoichi, Kurama, Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto know. Shikamaru knew because he'd been there in the aftermath. Kiba knew from Shikamaru upon Naruto's allowance of letting Shikamaru tell him. Sasuke knew because of Naruto. And Sakura knew because she did the illegal thing and read his file. So while it seemed like a lot of people knew, it was really only the innermost circle that knew the full details of the attack.

Looking around the room they ended up in Naruto fidgeted. It was an Intelligence Interrogation room. Naruto's stomach fell out his ass as he realized what was going on.

"First, I will talk to Naruto." Inoichi turned, looking at Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I want you two to wait in my office." Inoichi pointed to his office that was attached to the room just off to the side. Naruto looked at Inoichi questioningly. "I rejoined the force. I've been reinstated in my old position." Naruto looked down. "I chose to be reinstated Naruto, no need to blame yourself."

Shikamaru shrugged, tucking his hands in his pockets and shuffling to the office without a single complaint. Sasuke stood there, staring at Inoichi. The muscles in his jaw twitching rapidly at the frequency and strength he was clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke?" Inoichi lifted a brow, observing the barely contained anger within the Uchiha. That certainly was cause for concern.

"Hn." Sasuke turned stiffly and marched into the office, catching himself before he slammed the door and let it click closed quietly.

"Have a seat Naruto." Inoichi moved to an armchair that faced a loveseat. It was very...therapy looking.

Naruto swallowed and shifted nervously before moving over to the loveseat and sitting on the left cushion against the arm. "Am...am I in trouble...? Did...did I do something?"

"What? No, of course not. You're not in trouble at all, Naruto. I just wanted to have a discussion with you. Ask some questions." Inoichi smiled kindly. "Is that alright with you?"

"Ehm...I...yeah..sure.." Naruto fidgeted, wondering why Inoichi was being so formal about all this. Why were they even in the office? Usually, Inoichi took him on walks, or to a park, sometimes just outside the walls of Konoha on a nature walk. This... this was very different.

"Thank you." Inoichi smiled, clicking his pen and writing something on his pad. "How's your morning going?"

"Uhh it..it's fine I guess? Uhm.. yeah..just... it's going weird now." Naruto swallowed, watching Inoichi scribble.

"Yes, I do apologize for the suddenness of this." Inoichi tilted his head, watching Naruto. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"N-no.." Naruto squirmed a bit, looking at his hands wringing in his lap.

"Oh? Nothing at all?" Inoichi wrote some things down.

"Uhm..." Naruto swallowed, licking his lips.

"Are you thirsty?" Inoichi looked back up. "I can give you some water."

"Yes please." Naruto bit his bottom lip before chewing on it and then the inside of his cheek. It was a bad nervous tic of his.

Inoichi nodded, getting up and getting Naruto a cup of water from the water cooler he had in the room. He walked back over and handed him the cup before sitting back down.

"Th-thank you." Sipping it Naruto looked anywhere but at Inoichi's face.

"You're welcome." Inoichi crossed his legs, resting the pad on his thigh. "How's your relationship with Sasuke?" There it was, the tenseness in Naruto's body. His whole form stilled and then seemed to coil with panic.

"It's fine." He muttered into his cup, sipping more water.

"Just fine?"

"Mm..well... no, I mean.." Naruto finished the water and started messing with the cup. "It's...it's good..."

"That's good to hear. So things are going well with Sasuke? No problems?"

"Mm-mm.. n-no problems." Naruto mentally cursed himself, trying to stop the anxious stuttering.

"So everything is going well?" Inoichi watched Naruto as began fidgeting with a string loose on the arm of the sofa.

Naruto's brow knit and he looked at Inoichi. "Can we..just skip the awkward indirect questions...?"

Inoichi sighed, smiling some. "People really do underestimate your intelligence, don't they?"

"You have NO idea." He snorted and sat up a little, tucking his legs half under him as he laid against the arm of the loveseat. "So what's this really about?"

"I've heard some very troubling and disturbing things from Kakashi and Shikamaru. Kakashi tells me that Kurama has some details to add as well."

Naruto sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "And what was that?"

Inoichi watched the supposed twelve-year-old boy in front of him. This boy was handling this like an adult, or a veteran shinobi. It vaguely reminded him of Kakashi and how the Shinobi twisted a child into an adult killer before he was even thirteen-years-old.

"Kakashi informed me you showed signs of sexual abuse. Let's start there."

Naruto flinched. "No. There's no sexual abuse from Sasuke if that's what you're asking."

"So the bruising in your throat was willing?" Inoichi lifted a brow.

"Bruising.." Naruto took in a deep breath through his nose and then let it out slowly through his mouth.

"Yes bruising. Around your mouth, the back of your throat, and deeper." Inoichi leaned forward. "Naruto, you cannot think I would believe, for even a second, that you willingly let someone do that to you."

"Why not?" That was blunt. Naruto looked at Inoichi. "Why? Because we're twelve? And twelve-year-olds don't do that kind of thing?"

Inoichi frowned. "I know that twelve-year-olds are entirely capable of sexual acts, and even sexual assault, among many other things. But, my question is, why would you let him?"

"Because he wanted to." As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto knew he'd fucked up. "I mean..." He grit his teeth, looking to the side. "I like making him feel good. And I was open to it." He watched Inoichi write something down. "What did you just write?"

"Naruto," Inoichi sat back, looking at the boy in front of him. "What, exactly, did Sasuke want to do? And what, exactly, did you let him do?"

"That one time?" _FUCK!_ Naruto rubbed his mouth. Why couldn't he get control of himself?

Inoichi's eyes hardened and he nodded slowly. "That one instance." He wrote something else down.

"I'd upset him, I can't really remember what it was now. But.." Naruto rolled his eyes, he didn't need to say that part! Okay, he HAD to make this sound believable. "We started kissing, cause being close helps him... Which I totally understand, I was alone most of my life." All of my life... "And I get it. Being close with someone..is nice... So we were kissing and it went from there."

"I realize this must be difficult, but I need all the details, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "I gave him a blowjob okay!?" Naruto blurted it out and looked away.

Inoichi lifted a brow and Naruto groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I let him go all out, okay? He... he..." He rubbed his face, lowering his head, keeping his face hidden in his hands. "...face-fucked me..." He finally muttered.

There was an uncomfortably long stretch of silence and Naruto slowly peeked between his fingers. "What..? Why...are you staring at me like that?"

Inoichi took a moment longer while licking his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to say next. "Naruto..." Inoichi took a breath. "Has Sasuke ever raised a hand to you?"

"Raised a hand...to me?" He blinked, clearly not understanding.

"Has he ever hit you."

"Oh yeah! For sure." Naruto shrugged, sitting back.

Inoichi looked at him in shock, his mouth parting. And then he shook his head. "Not in spars, Naruto. I mean when the two of you are alone. Does he get mad?"

"Oh... OH!" Naruto shifted, glancing towards Inoichi's office.

"They cannot hear us, Naruto. You're completely safe." Inoichi wrote something else down.

Naruto grunted. "I'm gonna snap that fucking pen soon."

Inoichi looked up from his pad of paper and chuckled. "I apologize Naruto." He clicked the pen and sat the pad and pen aside. "Better?"

"Mhm, now stop saying my name so much and we'll be golden." Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sasuke gets mad sometimes. But... it's not like that. He's not abusive."

"Shikamaru would suggest otherwise."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto jerked forward. "Fucking..." Moaning, Naruto tossed his head back against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. "Shikamaru likes me, okay? Him and Kiba want to be in a relationship with me. They don't like me being with Sasuke."

"Wait, hold on... Both Kiba and Shikamaru want to date you? At the same time?" Inoichi blinked.

"Uhm... yeah?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Like two separate relationships or..?"

"Huh? No, like.. one relationship. Like...from what I can tell...they would...share me?" Naruto blinked. "Cause...they don't seem to have an interest in each other. Soo...yeah..."

Inoichi blinked several times. "Okay... let me get this straight." He shifted in his chair. "Sasuke is your actual boyfriend." Naruto nodded. "But Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara want to date you in a three-way relationship where they SHARE you as their boyfriend?"

"Uhhh yep. That about...sums it up." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip. "So...what exactly did Shikamaru say?"

"Does Sasuke hit you? Or make you do things you don't want to do?" Inoichi pressed the question. He wanted Naruto to come forward. He couldn't actually DO anything just from other people telling him. It had to come from the victim. And if the victim would not confirm the abuse, his hands were tied. And Naruto was not giving him a damn thing. Sure, he slipped here and there. But he had to openly say it. There was zero physical evidence as well. Even if they did find something like semen, well that wasn’t proof of sexual abuse. It would just mean Naruto gave Sasuke head. And with them in the midst of puberty, experimenting was normal behavior. So without real physical evidence or a confession from the victim, there was no case.

"No and no." Naruto shrugged, looking at Inoichi. "I'm perfectly happy and content in my relationship with Sasuke."

"There are quite a few people who don't think so."

"Ask Sakura. She's around us all the time." Naruto grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have. She said you two are planning to get married once you're of age. She says your relationship is beautiful." Inoichi watched the rather defensive boy.

"There ya go!"

"Yet your brother and sensei say something very different. They're both around you and Sasuke, every day. How can they both be right?" Inoichi presented Naruto with a choice. Either confirm Kakashi's worries and facts. Or hide it and confirm Sakura's viewpoint.

"Sakura's right. Has Kakashi ever even been in a relationship? The man lives and breathes the shinobi life." Naruto looked at Inoichi in defiance. He would not buckle.

"Kakashi has plenty of life experience, Naruto."

"Well, he clearly doesn't see the truth of our relationship!" Naruto got up, growling. His eyes slowly bled purple. "I'm with Sasuke! And I won't EVER leave him! NO ONE can make me leave him. We belong together!"

Inoichi watched the boy begin to lose his shit and sighed. Holding up a hand. "Calm down. We're not trying to separate you two. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of all this."

Naruto growled low, slowly sitting back down. "Fine. Are we done then?"

"No. There is another concern."

"What now!?" Naruto threw his hands up.

"Shikamaru says he caught you with the man who has been hurting you."

Naruto went rigid, staring at the floor. He didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything TO say. How could he deflect that?

"He said you had to make him leave while you stayed behind otherwise this man would kill him. Is that true?"

Naruto twitched and turned his head away, swallowing thickly. "He also said that it happened right outside of the Uchiha Clan Compound." Naruto grimaced and closed his eyes. "Naruto...is this man an Uchiha? Is it... is it Itachi Uchiha?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto choked when Inoichi suggested it might be Itachi. _What the FUCK?_ "Ita-itachi!? Fuck no it's not Itachi!"

"But he is an Uchiha?"

"Wha? N-no... There's only three left... Sasuke, Obito, and Itachi." Naruto fidgeted.

"So you know about Obito?" Inoichi looked at him mildly surprised.

"Of course I know about him! I know about Orochimaru too." Naruto blinked and blanched a bit. He probably shouldn't have said that. Damn mood swings.

Inoichi would have to go back to that. There were more pressing matters. "This man is IN the village Naruto. Does he live here?"

"I don't know!" Naruto felt a swell of negative emotions flood him, panic coiling in his chest, making it hard to breathe. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! HE JUST SHOWS UP!" Naruto tried to suck in any amount of oxygen he could. "He shows up when I least expect it... he's... he's just... THERE all of a sudden!" Naruto gripped at his chest, sucking in gulps of air. "And I had to save Shikamaru! I couldn't... it couldn't..." Naruto stood up, his whole body trembling. "I'm gonna... be sick..." He stumbled and then suddenly collapsed, his head bouncing off the stone floor with a disturbing thwack.

Inoichi jumped up, his eyes wide. "Shit.." He ran to Naruto's side, instantly checking his head. A rushed sigh of relief leaving him as he found no blood, not even a scratch. "Your thick skull comes handy for you, doesn't it?" Inoichi scooped him up, beginning to walk to his office. As he reached the door he felt Naruto stir. "Don't move, you blacked out from a panic attack."

Naruto moaned softly, his entire body felt like shaken jello. "Mm..wh..at..?"

Inoichi smiled gently. "Just rest. Everything is fine. Did you bring your medicine?" Naruto nodded, a trembling limb raised his right hand and he pointed at his right hip ninja pouch. "Alright, good." Inoichi opened the door to his office and walked in, kicking it closed behind him. He moved over to the chaise lounge in the corner, he laid Naruto down.

"What...the hell?" Sasuke got up, moving over to Naruto and checking him over. "What happened? Why is he all..." He motioned to the barely conscious, twitching, trembling boy on the chaise.

Shikamaru got up, smoothing Naruto's hair back. "He had a panic attack, didn't he?" Inoichi nodded and Shikamaru sighed, combing his fingers through the blond hair that was sweaty and matted now. "He's cold and clammy... this was a bad one." He pulled open the medicine ninja pouch. "I've given him his medicine lots of times... I've got this." He looked up at Inoichi.

"Alright." He stood and turned to Sasuke. "You next." He opened the door, motioning for Sasuke to go into the other room.

"What? No. I'm not leaving." Sasuke frowned, glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru finished giving Naruto his shot and looked over at Sasuke, lifting a brow. "You couldn't even tell he's had a massive panic attack."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke sneered, nearing Shikamaru threateningly.

The Nara smirked. "Are you getting angry?"

Sasuke stopped, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he mouthed _'you're dead'_ before turning and looking at Inoichi. "I'm sure Naruto will be fine in Shikamaru's care."

Inoichi smiled at Shikamaru as he escorted Sasuke into the other room. "Sit anywhere you like." The office door clicked shut.

Shikamaru caressed Naruto's cheek. "How are you feeling?" His voice was quiet.

"Better." Naruto's eyes were closed as he laid there. "But please...stop... touching me.."

"Oh." Shikamaru withdrew his hand from Naruto's hair and his other hand from his cheek. "S-sorry.." Naruto nodded and rolled into the back of the chaise. Shikamaru sighed. "Please don't be mad at me. I had to tell someone. Naruto...you can't do this on your own. That guy...I felt his chakra. I saw the way he looked at you." He frowned, his brow creasing. "He...keeps hurting you. He.. he.." Shikamaru swallowed, unable to say the word rape. "You nearly died...because of him. He's brought you to the brink of suicide once already."

Naruto curled into the back of chaise more. "I don't care, Shika... I could've told someone if I wanted to."

"Wanted to...? You don't want him to go away?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto in confusion, his hand reaching out to touch the others back but stopping himself.

"Of course I want him gone. I want him DEAD, Shika..." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Nara. "I'm trying to keep this village in one piece and everyone alive. Do I have to do a memory seal on you, Kakashi, Kurama, AND Inoichi?" He frowned, rolling over to face his friend. "You guys have no idea how strong this man is. What he's capable of."

"You didn't mention Sasuke..."

"He doesn't tell my secrets without my permission." Naruto looked at Shikamaru, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"It's not... it's not like that, Naruto. I can't just SIT here with the information I have and not try to help you." Shikamaru frowned. "Don't you realize every time you get hurt it hurts me too? I can't stand watching this happen to you! Not only is this insane man hurting you, but so is Sasuke!" Shikamaru shook his head. "At least tell me you were honest Inoichi about Sasuke."

"Of course I was honest." Naruto scowled, sitting up. "Our relationship is FINE, Shika."

"FINE? You call this fine!?" Shikamaru shook his head. "He's always in your personal space. He touches you constantly, even when you're clearly uncomfortable. He tries to keep you away from me and Kiba and your other friends. And don't give me that bullshit that it's because we're genin now. We're doing D-Ranks. That doesn't take any of us out of Konoha." Shikamaru shook his head, pressing three fingers to the center of his forehead, sighing. "He didn't even realize that you had a fucking panic attack."

"It still wasn't your secret to tell! NONE of this was! Sasuke is MY boyfriend! And Ma-... that man is MY problem too!" Naruto looked away, swaying some as his medicine kicked in a bit more. He moaned, laying back down and curling up.

"Ma..? So you do know his name." Shikamaru sat in the desk chair, wheeling over to Naruto. "What's his name, Naruto?"

"Stop it, Shika... please?" Naruto looked at him with pure exhaustion.

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Go ahead and nap..." He looked towards the door. "I'll be here."

Sasuke looked genuinely shocked when Inoichi asked him if he'd ever hit Naruto out of anger or jealousy. So genuine it made Inoichi question things. Inoichi knit his brow, he was definitely going to be talking to Hiruzen later about his idea.

"I..I would never hurt Naruto. Not on purpose." Sasuke looked at Inoichi like the man had slapped him. "I love him." He swallowed. "All I want is to be with him and see him smile." Sasuke looked down, knitting his brow.

"Then I need to ask you a few questions, Sasuke." The dark-haired boy looked up at him. "There was an incident, in particular, that was brought to my attention. Naruto said you had given you oral sex. He had bruises afterward."

"What?" Sasuke blinked wide-eyed. "He... I bruised him?" He looked at his hands, staring at them like he couldn't believe he had caused physical damage. "He didn't... he didn't say anything... And I ...I didn't see anything..."

Inoichi tilted his head. "Do you know what consent is, Sasuke?"

"What? Yes, of course, I do." Sasuke looked at the man in confusion.

"Alright, tell me what consent is if you don't mind."

"Well... in intimate situations.. it's when both partners have to say yes. If one doesn't say yes, or fights it, or gives any sort of body language that they don't want it. Then they aren't consenting." Sasuke blinked like this should be obvious.

"Has Naruto ever cried when you have touched him? Or become very still or rigid? Has ever said no or to stop?" Inoichi observed Sasuke closely, looking for anything to suggest the boy knew what he had done.

"N-no. I mean.. I.." A look of horror crossed his expression. "Oh no..." He sank back against the loveseat. "That...that morning... he... I didn't..." He clenched his eyes closed, swallowing harshly. "I heard him gag..." Sasuke made an expression like he felt sick. "But... this older kid said that was normal? The gagging and watery eyes..."

Inoichi stared at the boy in front of him and then sighed. "It's okay Sasuke, you didn't know, or understand. What that older kid told you was wrong. Your partner should never gag or have tears in their eyes." He regarded the other with a gentle expression. "Talk to Naruto about it, when you are alone next. Sit with him and discuss the intimate aspects of your relationship. Ask what he's comfortable with. You need to keep in mind that he is a victim of sexual abuse, Sasuke. And if you want a healthy relationship with, you need to talk to him."

Sasuke nodded slowly and stood up. "I will. I promise. I don't ever want to hurt him again. Or...cause him any kind of discomfort or pain. I never want to be the reason he has an episode or panic attack."

"Good. That's an excellent start, Sasuke." Inoichi stood up, smiling. "I'd like for you to come talk to me regularly. What do you think? Perhaps once a week?" Inoichi started walking with him to his office.

"Uhn." Sasuke nodded, looking up at him. "I can do that." He offered a tight smile.

Inoichi opened the door to his office and ushered Sasuke in. "Well, I think that's about all for today. You boys can go to your sensei's now." he paused, looking at Naruto.

"He's asleep..." Shikamaru looked up from the book he'd brought with him. He stood up, looking between Inoichi and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't upset, and Inoichi seemed...content? Something happened and it wasn't what Shikamaru had expected.

"Ah, well, he can stay here and rest." He looked at Sasuke. "Would you mind letting Kakashi know?" He smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." He bowed respectfully to Inoichi. "Thank you Yamanaka-san. I'll see you next week?" He asked, a sliver of hope in his voice.

"Yes. How is Monday at around... 3 PM?"

"I think I can manage that. I'll let Kakashi-sensei know." He gave another tight smile, moved over to Naruto, kissed his temple lightly, and then headed for the main door to the hallway.

Shikamaru stayed behind waiting for Sasuke to be well out of earshot. "Question... Why does it seem like he's not in trouble?"

"Because he had no idea he had hurt Naruto." Inoichi looked at Shikamaru. "He's a confused boy who got some very bad advice from an older kid." He smiled, patting Shikamaru's shoulder. "He's agreed to see me weekly. Everything will be fine, Shikamaru. Go on now. I'm sure Asuma is waiting for you." Inoichi turned to sit at his desk with his notes.

Shikamaru sighed, loafing out of the office. Shaking his head he walked with his hands in his pockets, headed for Team 10's meeting place.

Inoichi waited for Shikamaru to leave before turning to his notes for both Sasuke and Naruto. Scanning over them he glanced at the sleeping blond. Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his mouth and chin with a sigh. Picking up a page of notes from Naruto's session that day he read over it. He grabbed out the file he had on Naruto and started flipping through the pages, reading through his notes and adding more.

A few hours passed with Inoichi studying his notes and occasionally checking on Naruto sleeping on the chaise in his office. Naruto started having a nightmare at some point so Inoichi ended up sitting next to the chaise, petting the boy's head while he slept. Inoichi flipped a page of the file sitting in his lap, reading over the notes on Naruto's anxiety and panic.

"Mm," Naruto stirred, curling into Inoichi's hand an sighing softly. Inoichi smiled at the boy, petting his thumb over Naruto's forehead like one would pet a cat, dog, or fox. Naruto purred softly, nuzzling into the thumb petting from between his brows and up over his forehead.

A knock sounded softly on the office door and Inoichi gave one more pass over Naruto's head as he got up and then moved to the door. He opened it some to see who it was. "Shikaku.." He glanced into the office. "Let's go to my intelligence room." Shikaku looked past Inoichi and nodded, moving to the room attached to Inoichi's office.

"So, what can I help you with?" Inoichi looked at Shikaku, smiling. "Is Shikamaru alright?"

"That's sort of why I came here." Shikaku sighed. "Asuma ended up sending him home before training was even over."

Inoichi frowned. "I see."

"When he went him, Yoshino said he wouldn't talk and slammed his bedroom door in her face." Shikaku shook his head. "What is going on with him? He is not behaving like himself."

"Well, you're aware he has very deep, romantic feelings for Naruto, yes?" Inoichi looked his old teammate and dear friend in the eyes.

Shikaku chuckled. "Oh yes. I am very aware of that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm also aware that he wants a joint relationship with Kiba." He shooked his head. "Except I don't think those two feel about each other as they feel about Naruto."

"You'd be correct. From what Naruto told me, they want to share him between the two of them. He would their boyfriend, but they would not be dating each other."

Shikaku laughed. "I wonder how well that would work. Inuzuka's can be quite possessive."

Inoichi lifted a brow at his friend, smirking. "And the Nara aren't?"

"Ah.." He grinned. "Perhaps a bit."

"Oh, just a bit?" Inoichi laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Shikaku grinned, shrugging. "What can I say? We may be lazy, but no one touches our lover."

"Of course." Inoichi chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced over to the door to his office when he heard the knob turn. A small blond poked his head out. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"Oh..uh... n-no... I just.. woke up alone and.." Naruto shifted, hugging the door while looking around it at Inoichi and Shikaku. "Oh... hi Oji-san..."

"Good afternoon Naru-kun." Shikaku smiled gently at the boy.

Inoichi nodded. "I apologize. Shikaku came to talk to me about something and we did not wish to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Better... Sort of..." Naruto shifted and looked down. "I should probably get going though... I bet Kashi-nii is upset with me."

"Not at all, Naruto." Inoichi shook his head. "Sasuke let Kakashi know you were napping here."

Naruto blinked. "Oh." He glanced at Shikaku. "Is...Shikamaru alright?"

"I'm sure a visit from you would cheer him right up." Shikaku nodded. "He ended up going home early. Would you mind? Visiting him, I mean."

"Not at all. I...he's one my best friends. And I was kinda harsh to him earlier." Naruto looked down in slight shame. "I'll head over there now."

Inoichi blinked. "Ah, will you be okay visiting there?"

Naruto looked back up and stiffened a little. "Oh...cause of...last time?" Inoichi nodded and Shikaku shifted slightly, having forgotten that the attack had happened in his very home. "Yeah, sure. It's..it's not a big deal." Naruto swallowed and shrugged. "I'll go see him now."

Shikaku tilted his head toward Naruto in thanks. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Yep... See you later." Naruto nodded and slipped back into the office and then out into the hallway.

As he walked through the Intelligence Division headquarters his speed began to pick up until he was bursting out the door and running hard towards the Nara compound. Another panic attack was filling his chest and he felt like he was going to vomit, shit himself, and then pass out.

Luckily for him, that didn't happen. He turned a corner and came face to face with the Nara compound gates and he stopped. Swallowing harshly he stared into the compound, all the Nara families walking around, chatting, laughing. He rubbed the back of his neck, stepping back as the world around him seemed to bleed away to the war camp that had replaced Konohagakure.

Naruto turned as he watched the buildings faded and shimmer into tents, the village homes and buildings crumbling around him slowly until the entire area looked like the place he had left behind. The devastated demolished, war-torn Konoha.

***

Naruto stood on the remnants of Hokage Mountain, looking over the wasteland Konoha had become so quickly after the war began. He was twenty-two and a commander in the war. In fact, he was head commander of all the Shinobi forces, right under Shikaku. The only people he reported to were Shikaku and the Kage.

"Commander, sir, we need to know where you want the civilian camps and the Shinobi camps."

Turning, Naruto looked at Konohamaru and smiled emptily. "Put them towards the back, near the mountain range that's impossible to cross. Then put half of the Konoha and Suna Anbu behind them at the base of the mountain range along with half of the Kimi and Kumo Shinobi specialty forces. In front of the civilian camps, we'll start scattering the rest of the Shinobi forces. Mix up the village's Shinobi in a zigzag pattern."

Konohamaru nodded. "Roger that, Commander." Konohamaru bowed in respect and understanding before running off to Moegi and Udon as well as the rest of his slowly shrinking squad.

Naruto watched his team take off to start sorting everyone out. He sighed heavily. "Seems the Commander's work is never done." He turned to looked at Orochimaru.

"Someone has to do it. Especially since Shikaku's still out of commission." Naruto rolled his shoulders and looked away from the Snake Sannin. "Did you need something Orochimaru-san?"

"Ah, not in particular." Orochimaru tucked his hands into the large sleeves of his yukata top. "I suppose I am simply checking in."

"Right... you went on an information gathering mission with Team Stealth." Naruto rolled his eyes at the name. "Did everyone come back safely?"

"Yes. Kiba got a kunai to the shoulder, but he is fine thanks to Sakura's healing. Hinata avoided any harm. Shikamaru is waiting for you in the commander tent with Sasuke." Orochimaru watched Naruto as the young man seemed to look more exhausted every time he saw him.

"Kay." Naruto sighed and started walking towards the stairs to get down the village.

"Naruto..."

The blond paused, the braids going along the sides of his head swaying over his shoulders as he turned to look at Orochimaru. "Yes, Orochimaru-san?"

"What keeps you going?" Orochimaru looked into those sad blue eyes.

Naruto blinked in surprise at the question. "Uh..." He swallowed and turned, brushing the braids back. "Well...I just.. I can't imagine giving up." His brow creased and he looked down. "There are still people surviving, people living. Civilians and Shinobi alike." He looked out over the destruction and large patches of the forest beyond Konoha. "The world is still saveable. And I'll die before I let the Shinobi world fall to Madara and his insanity."

He watched the blond as he gave his reasoning for his bravery and courage to keep fighting even though the odds seemed to be in Madara's favor. "You never cease to surprise me." Orochimaru nodded.

"When have I ever surprised you?" Naruto lifted a brow, looking over the Sannin. "Or have you finally lost your mind? Cause I have a lot in a betting pool and I said it'd take at least another year."

Orochimaru chuckled at that. "Of course you do." He shook his head. "The first time you surprised me was when you were thirteen." He saw Naruto's eyes widen. "That's right, at the chūnin exams. You overcame everything and took me on directly to protect your team. You would not back down, I had to disrupt your seal to stop you."

"That..." Naruto shook his head and looked away. "I need to go hear the report from Shikamaru and Sasuke."

"Are you two officially dating yet?"

"What?" He stared at Orochimaru in mild surprise at the question.

"You and Sasuke. Has he finally committed to you?" Orochimaru lifted a brow.

"That's really none of your business, Orochimaru-san." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Sannin before brushing past him, heading to the Commander tent down below.

***

Naruto found himself standing in front of Shikamaru's house once the memory faded from his mind. He looked around, blinking in confusion. He quite honestly could not remember how he got to where he was. He remembered standing outside the compound but then everything was a blur. That memory really took it out of him it seemed.

Walking up the steps he let himself into the Nara main house. Slipping off his boots he tucked them to the side and padded towards the stairs, taking two at a time. Turning down the hallway he paused at his now permanent guest room in the Nara house.

He rested a hand on the door before silently sliding it open. Stepping into the room he looked around then stared at the bed. The first time he had lost his virginity it had been to Sasuke. It hadn't been rough or cruel. It had just been. It hadn't been special, or horrible. It felt good, they had enjoyed it, but it didn't feel like some divine experience that so many others had spoken about.

This time? He lost his virginity to the very man who ruined his life, who had taken everything from him. Staring at the bed he sighed, he could see the crack where his head had slammed one too many times in one spot a little too hard. There were claw marks in the wood as well, not deep, they had been created by his human nails. He touched the marks in the wood, his fingers brushing over the ridges.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto from within the bathroom he had found the blond in.

Naruto had whipped around to see Shikamaru and frowned. "Why...are you in there?"

Shikamaru stood up from his spot on the edge of the tub. He shrugged, shuffling out of the bathroom. "I couldn't get the images out of my head. So I thought if I just...sat in here...maybe I'd go numb?"

"I'm sorry you were the one to find me." He frowned slightly, lifting a shoulder as he looked away.

"Not me. I'm glad that it was me who found you. I always want to be there for you Naruto." He stepped forward. "You must realize how much I like you by now."

"I..." Naruto sighed and shook his head, sitting on the foot of the bed. "Why do you keep pursuing me even though I'm with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru made a face and rolled his eyes. "Because you deserve better than him. He's unstable at best. And you need a solid partner. Kiba and I..." He tilted his head to look at the blond. "We are stable. And we adore you. We don't see you as something own or possess."

"Shika.." Sighing, Naruto got up from the bed and shook his head. "I'm with Sasuke. I want to be with him." He looked at the Nara. "What would you two even do with me? Share me as your boyfriend? Or do you two...also like each other like that?"

"Ugh, no." Shikamaru shuddered. "Kiba's just...he's like a brother to me. And yeah, you would be our boyfriend." He smiled a little. "We wouldn't be sharing you, we would just..be with you. Together. We'd give you everything, Naruto."

"I don't want everything. I just want happiness. For everyone." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, walking to the door.

"Wait...don't go." He followed Naruto to the door. "Nap with me?"

Naruto laughed quietly. "Shika..." He shook his head.

"Please? I don't...want to be alone. And I'd really like to know you're safe...with me." Shikamaru looked at him with hope.

"Don't look at me like that..." He groaned. "Oh okay fine!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Great." He took Naruto's hand tugging him to his bedroom and opening the door.

On his bed was already a napping Inuzuka. Naruto turned and looked at Shikamaru with a look of 'really?'. Shikamaru gave a sheepish look and shrugged, nudging him towards the bed.

Kiba heard movement and cracked an eye open and grinned. "Heeey it's the most stunning creature in the world." He scooted over, motioning for Naruto.

Naruto blushed brightly and stumbled forward when Shikamaru nudged him again. Crawling onto the bed he quickly ended up sandwiched between the two. He looked up at Kiba and blushed again, ducking his head. Kiba looked over his head at Shikamaru and they smiled at each other, tangling all their limbs together, yet protectively holding the blond.

*

Kurama walked ahead of Tenzō, hurrying to the gates of Konoha. "Could you slow down?" Tenzō sighed.

"What? Why? We're almost there." Kurama picked up his pace. "I can literally see the gates from here." He pointed ahead.

"Damn it Kurama!" Tenzō grabbed the kitsune's arm, stopping him. "Why are you always so eager to get away from me?"

"Tenzō would you fucking stop already? You and me, it's never gonna happen. Got it?" Kurama growled, pulling to get his arm out of the other's grip.

"Why not!? Do you want Genma? Is he better than me? Do I need to be more aggressive?!" Tenzō narrowed his eyes, yanking Kurama against him. "I can be more aggressive. Because I want you... ALL of the time." He held the other's chin in his hand. "What is it going to take for you to realize that you don't have to be alone? And that you're wanted!"

Kurama clenched his jaw, looking up at Tenzō with quite a bit of irritation. "I didn't PICK Genma, okay?" He yanked against the other and grunted, shaking his head. "You don't.." He was forced to look up at the other, his chin held firmly in place. "You just don't get it. And I expect you to." He pulled Tenzō's hand from his chin and jerked his arm away. "Just leave it alone."

Tenzō saw that flash of the Sharingan in Kurama's eyes again and he let go of him, staring at the other male. "I think I know exactly what's going on." He shook his head. "I will fix things." An earnest look laid over his features. "I will save you."

"What?" Kurama knit his brow, looking at Tenzō like he'd gone crazy. "What are you talking about? I don't need saving. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." Tenzō tucked some hair behind Kurama's left ear. "I need to ask you something."

Kurama twitched, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Licking his lips he sighed. "Fine, just ask."

"Are you...part Uchiha?" His brow knit as he asked the question.

"What? No. I'm not part Uchiha. I'm a hundred percent Uzumaki." Kurama couldn't understand why Tenzō had asked that. "Is it cause I have red eyes? Cause... that's...that's the Kyūbi."

"Last night I saw something that concerned me. And I just saw it now. Kurama...your eyes flashed with a Sharingan pattern."

Stumbling back Kurama stared at Tenzō. "No...you couldn't have..." He swallowed tightly and looked behind him, suddenly extremely skittish. "That's not... that's not possible..."

"It wasn't a normal pattern.. the rings were near the outer edges of your irides and your pupils went round instead of slitted," Tenzō spoke softly, seeing how twitchy and jumpy Kurama now was.

"No!" Kurama shook his head. "NO! It's not possible!" He started hyperventilating. "It's not... it can't... there's no way... there's just... He... he can't DO extended... He'd have to be..." He turned towards the gates, his eyes widened. "He'd have to be in Konoha... But I went on a mission... he would've had to follow... Unless...he figured out a way to not need to be around me." Kurama paled, his whole body doing slack as he stood there.

"Kurama...?" Tenzō slowly approached the kitsune. "What is it?"

He spun around to face Tenzō, "Kiss me... Kiss me like you mean it." Kurama swallowed, "I'm serious Tenzō..."

"O-okay..." Tenzō blinked and gently tugged Kurama to him, his right hand slid up the back of Kurama's head and gently pulled his head back. He leaned down, hesitating only a second, before kissing Kurama deeply. Tenzō's left arm encircling Kurama's waist and pulling him flush against his body as he deepened the kiss. But when it deepened Kurama suddenly started growling and shoved Tenzō back roughly, baring his teeth at him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kurama snarled, lifting a clawed hand in a threat that Tenzō even attempted to come near him he'd slash his face open. He was panting, a visible tremor in his body as he stood there.

"Kurama...you talk me to do it..." Tenzō spoke calmly to the other, seeing the Sharingan staring back at him in full effect.

A shudder rocked through Kurama as he stepped back. "No..." He breathed out, his eyes slowly clearing back to their original slitted state. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "He did something to me..." He took in a rasped breath. "It...must've happened after Genma..." He knit his brow, straining to access the memories. "I was with him all night and into the morning. I don't..." He blinked and straightened. "I don't remember that afternoon, at all." He paled, his hand gripping into the front of his flak jacket. "That's when he did it. I left Genma... and I went..." He scowled, trying to force the memory forward. "I went..." He hissed and gripped the sides of his head, dropping to one knee with a moan of pain.

"Hey... calm down..." Tenzō kneeled in front of Kurama, his hands hovering over the other's shoulders. "Deep breaths, nice and slow."

Kurama nodded weakly, trying to calm his breathing. A whimper slipped free and Tenzō immediately took one of the kitsune's hands and pressed it to his chest. "Follow my breathing. In..." He breathed in slowly, Kurama attempted to follow. "Out..." He let it out slowly, Kurama whimpered it out. "Again." They did this until Kurama was breathing just like Tenzō. In for eight seconds, out for eight seconds, in for eight seconds, and out for eight seconds.

"There." Tenzō slowly let go of Kurama's hand. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Kurama licked his lips and slowly lifted his head to look at Tenzō. "The guy... that hurt Naruto... He's been hurting me too. I thought the first time was just a nightmare... But now...now I know it's not. He has the Sharingan. Probably one of the strongest, he has the highest possible level known to the Uchiha." Well aside from Sasuke, but Kurama wasn't going to mention that. "He did something to me... To make me freak out any time someone shows me any form of intimacy. Especially romantic."

"We need to tell someone, Kurama." Tenzō knit his brow. "We at least need to let Inoichi know. Maybe Kakashi."

"NO! No one can know..." He licked his lips and shook his head repeatedly. "If they find out... they'll through me in a cell... Interrogate the shit out of me, torture me... No... No... no one can know..."

"Alright, alright. We won't tell anyone. But if it gets worse, we will have to." Tenzō nodded firmly. "Can you walk now?"

"Yeah... just... don't touch me." Kurama pushed himself up and looked over at the gates several hundred yards away.

"I'll try to remember that." Tenzō nodded, joining Kurama as he walked towards the gates.

Kurama and Tenzō walked through the gates with their masks over their faces about ten minutes later. They nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu as they passed through, Tenzō signed them in while Kurama glanced around and then lifted a brow when he watched Obito openly stroll by them.

"Obito!?" Obito turned around, blinking when he saw Kakashi.

"Uhhh. Long time no see?" Obito lifted a shoulder and held up his hands, palms facing up.

"It IS you! You're ALIVE!?" Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. They knew this moment was going to happen eventually. But they hadn't planned how they'd deal with it. So Kakashi took into his own hands and decided he'd handle it exactly how he wanted to when he first saw Obito.

"Aha... yeah?" Obito shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea what Kakashi had planned for this. And that made him extremely nervous.

"You're...alive," Kakashi growled and stalked towards Obito. "Where the fuck have you been then? Have you been in Konoha the entire time?"

"Well... uhh I got saved... by someone... and uhm... yeah." Obito hesitantly took a step back.

Kakashi narrowed his eye further and then sucker punched the poor Uchiha right in the face. Obito yelped as his head jerked back from the punch. Lifting a gloved hand to the sore part of his face he grunted.

"You bastard." Kakashi grabbed Obito to him in a bear hug. His voice dropping low enough to only be heard between the two of them. "I really missed you, Obito... I'm glad you're finally out in the open."

Obito hugged him back and laughed weakly, closing his eyes. "I missed you too, Bakashi." His voice wavered.

"Are you crying?" Kakashi leaned back and smirked."

"Shut up," Obito grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Got some dirt in my eye."

Kurama smirked as he walked by the two long lost friends, nodding to them as he went into the Hokage Tower with Tenzō who just looked extremely confused. The two Shi no Kage headed up the stairs and into Hiruzen's office while Inoichi was in there.

"Oh, sorry. We'll come back." Kurama bowed and turned to leave.

"No, it's okay. I can come back later." Inoichi nodded to Hiruzen and stepped out.

Tenzō looked between Hiruzen and Kurama. "Well, I'm not needed for this." Tenzō tucked his black tiger mask away into his Flak Jacket and hurried after Inoichi.

"Wait! Yamanaka-san." Tenzō caught up to the platinum blond. "Can I have a moment of your time?"

Inoichi looked at Tenzō as the young Anbu caught up to him. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering if we had a record of all the Uchiha's still alive?"

"Are you looking for someone specific?" Inoichi lifted a brow.

"Sort of? I have some concerns and I think an Uchiha might be behind it." Tenzō fretted.

"I can name the Uchiha's that are still alive right now." Inoichi slowed to a stop in an empty hallway. "Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha."

Tenzō paused and stared at Inoichi. "Wait, Obito's an Uchiha?" Inoichi nodded. "Has he been cleared?"

"Actually, I believe he is a Shinobi of Otogakure now."

"He...he's a Shinobi of Orochimaru's village?" Tenzō shook his head. "So Orochimaru's been given a full pardon?"

"Yes, Hiruzen felt that Orochimaru had earned it after a long discussion with him. I also spoke with him. He seems quite different." Inoichi tilted his head. "Far more changed and better than Danzō has been over the years. So I recommended a full pardon."

Tenzō nodded slowly, knitting his brow. "Has you evaluated Obito yet?"

"No, I did not think it was necessary. Though, now with my new Division being implemented, it might be a good idea, considering his history."

"New Division?" Tenzō blinked. "What new Division?"

"Ah, after the many sessions with Naruto and some others I've come to the realization that our village is lacking a major benefit for Shinobi." Tenzō gave him an odd look. "Mental health. We take care of everything but your mental health. In fact, we tell you to suck it up, hide it, and ignore it." Inoichi shook his head. "Things need to change. So I am starting a new Division that centers around the mental health of our Shinobi. To help ninja through their first kill, their first time in battle, their first A-Rank." Inoichi shrugged. "I'm somewhat disappointed we, or rather I had not considered it before. I think it will benefit a lot of Shinobi."

"That... sounds like a lot of work." Tenzō chuckled. "Shinobi aren't the easiest people to talk to and we don't like confiding in others."

"That's because it's been ingrained in each and every one of you to conceal all the pain and grief." Inoichi frowned. "And I want to change that. I firmly believe the old way of dealing with our problems has done far more damage than good."

"Actually... I have a suggestion for a patient then." Tenzō glanced back towards the Hokage's office. "Kurama Uzumaki."

Inoichi smirked some. "Ah, trust me, I have tried. He is completely resistant to the idea."

"Try again. I think he really needs it. He's going through a lot." He looked at the Yamanaka. "If you have the time that is."

"Sure, I can try again." He clapped Tenzō on the shoulder. "I'll see what I can do. But right now I need to go speak with some of my Intelligence Division and see if they would like to also be part-time in the new one."

"Still don't have a name for it?" Tenzō grinned.

"Not yet. I'll think of something though. Take care." Inoichi nodded to the Anbu and he nodded back as Inoichi walked away.

"Mental health huh?" Tenzō turned to walk back to the office. 

\------

A/N: And now Konoha has actual mental healthcare! WHOO! Go Inoichi! XD haha He's the pioneer of Psychology in the Shinobi world. He deserves an award. Just sayin'.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story. I know sometimes stuff doesn't make sense. But I try to clear it up as best I can when writing the next chapter. Remember, I'm doing this COMPLETELY on my own. The only help I have is Grammarly. I have no editor or beta. It's just me in all my dyslexic wonder. So thank you for bearing with any awkwardness or typos. I can reread these chapters as much as possible and still always miss something.

I love you guys. You're the best. Your support, comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and hits mean SO SO SO SO SO much to me. T-T Seriously. It's because of every single one of you I haven't given up on my story yet and I keep wanting to write. Thank you SO much for your support.


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this impressively long-ass chapter that came in at a total of 34 fucking pages. I don't know why I wrote such a long-ass chapter, but it happened. They just would NOT let me cut it any shorter. So I hope you enjoy it thoroughly. I struggled off and on with this chapter. So...yeah. 
> 
> There's some stuff happening in my life right now that's definitely causing some serious stress, anxiety, and making my insomnia go haywire (University being one of those intense stressors cause it's the end of the semester). So, my chapters are taking a bit longer than before. And I'm sorry about that. Also, I'm entirely aware that things are moving at a snail's pace, sort of. It's just how it's flowing from me. I hope it's not too slow or boring for you all.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Grumbling could be heard behind Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke as they walked down the streets of Konoha. Kakashi looked thoroughly amused, Sakura looked equally as amused by the grumbling behind them. Sasuke looked like he couldn't decide whether or not to be amused or just as fed up as the source of the grumbling.

"Maa~, otōto, it won't be that bad. It's just a kitty." Kakashi hummed cheerfully. Another string of grumbled obscenities came from behind them.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I could try and catch the demon cat and soothe it." He muttered, remembering all the cat paws he used to collect and the cats that he had come across. Many of them were pretty nice when it came to him. And now cats seemed to have little no issue with him. So it was worth a shot.

"I'm a fox. I don't get along with dogs or cats." Grumped Naruto, lagging behind them.

"Pakkun and Shiba would be very offended by that." Kakashi chuckled.

"Pfft, they aren't dogs. They're ninken. HUGE difference." Naruto countered. "Besides, Pakkun and Shiba know I adore them."

"Oh come on Naruto! Tora is just a kitty!" Sakura chirped happily, nearly skipping along.

"Tora is a fucking crazed beast." Naruto huffed back.

"Language," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I'm speaking it." Naruto stuck his tongue out as he passed his team, his hands behind his head.

"Gaki," Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke shrugged. "What do you expect from? He's the cutest brat there is." Sasuke grinned, jogging up next to Naruto, winking at him to get that blush he loved so much. "Are you still grounded?"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "I dunno... let's ask my jailer." He deadpanned. "Well?"

"Hm..." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I guess three and a half weeks is enough for sneaking out and getting drunk."

Sakura snorted. "It might've been a bit much Kakashi-sensei."

"More than enough. I want to take my boyfriend on dates and I can't do that if he's on lockdown." Sasuke grunted.

"So I'm free?" Naruto turned, walking backward, hands still behind his head.

"Yes, Naruto, you're free." Kakashi chuckled.

"YES!!" Naruto double fist-pumped and jumped in a turn. "LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" He jogged ahead, putting on the wireless radio he had been given earlier.

Sasuke smiled, putting his radio on as well. "You've energized our hyperactive knucklehead."

"So it would seem." Kakashi shook his head, chuckling quietly.

Sakura grinned big. "YAY! The endless battery is back!" Sakura jogged up next to Naruto, putting on her radio. "Ready?" She grinned at her friend.

"TOTALLY." Naruto grinned back, winking at her. "GIVE THE SIGNAL KASHI-NII!"

Kakashi laughed while shaking his head. "So eager all of a sudden." Sasuke joined his teammates as the three of them readied to take off in search of the evil Tora. "And..." He paused, watching them lower into position to run. "GO!" And like bullets, they took off in three different directions.

Kurama dropped next to Kakashi. "You release him from his punishment, hm?"

Kakashi looked at Kurama. "I have. I think he's happy about it."

"Ya think?" Kurama laughed. "It's good to see him happy again."

"His moods were beginning to get irritating. It was like having a caged fox in my house. I had to replace the coffee table twice."

"That'll learn ya." Kurama grinned. "Never lock up a fox. We don't like it."

Kakashi glanced at the wicked redhead. "Is there something I can help you with?" He quickly added, "If this is just a friendly visit, I'm happy to have the company." He didn't need to keep putting his foot in his mouth and ruining his chances with Kurama. His chances with Kurama? What chances? For what? His left eye twitched in frustration under his hitai-ate.

"Oh...uhhh I guess not?" Kurama blinked, glancing away from Kakashi. "I was running along the roofs to meet with Hiruzen for a C-Rank escort mission since he has no one else available. And I saw you.." He shrugged. "So I thought I'd come say hey."

"He's giving a C-Rank to the Shi no Kage Commander?" Kakashi lifted a brow. Kurama was the Shi no Kage Commander much like Shikaku was the Jōnin Commander.

Kurama was still trying to decide who would be Captain. "Err... Yeah, I guess so?" Actually, he knew who he wanted, but the person wasn't old enough yet. "Though I'm sure he could've given it to a tokubetsu." He shrugged. "But I've been cooped up too long dealing with Genma and Tenzō. I need some freedom outside the village."

"It's only been three and a half weeks since your last mission." Kakashi lifted his visible brow.

"Maa~" He mocked Kakashi, grinning. "It's too long. I need some action. Anyways, unless someone else steps up for the C-Rank, I don't get to do the A-Rank I actually want to do."

"What's the A-Rank? Would you be going alone?"

"Mmm gotta go back to Kiri and pick two people up. Bring 'em back here. Yagura's retiring in the next week or so and he wants to move here to Konoha with a friend of his."

"Shouldn't you have a partner?"

"I mean... sure? But I can handle it alone and Yagura and the other are quite capable of protecting themselves."

"Still, you shouldn't go alone. You should request someone."

"Actually... I do have someone in mind. It just needs to get approved first."

Kakashi lifted his brow again, pausing in his steps. "Who?"

"Ah.. he's a boy probably around Naruto's age. Maybe a year older or so? Anyways, he's rather capable. And I'd like to get him into Shi no Kage before any more damage is done to him."

"Damage?" Kakashi squinted some. "Is this the boy you talked about being in the supposedly no longer existing Root?"

"Mhm!" He nodded.

A crackle was heard from Kakashi's radio, he touched the pad on his throat. "Did you locate Tora?" He waited a brief moment. "Alright, begin cornering him but don't let him see you. Get in position." Another crackle and then Kakashi looked at Kurama.

"Today's the Tora mission?" Kurama smirked. "How fortuitous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Are they getting fed up with D-Ranks?" Kurama grinned.

"Yes..." Kakashi eyed the redhead warily.

Kurama laughed, grasping Kakashi's shoulder. "Ohhh you're about to have SO much fun."

Another series of crackles from Kakashi's radio and he held up a finger to pause Kurama. "In position?" He nodded some, mostly to himself. "Alright. Retrieve Tora." Some war cries came through the radio and Kakashi cringed, shaking his head. "Now, back to this D-Rank business... What do you mean I'm about to have so much fun?"

Kurama grinned wide. "You'll see." He winked, tucking his hands into his black Anbu pants, turning to head towards the Tower.

"That is very disconcerting..." Kakashi watched Kurama walk casually away from him. All he heard in response was Kurama's thoroughly amused cackling.

Several long moments later Team 7 came into view with Naruto in the lead carrying a rather furious Tora at arm's length. Sasuke's face was clawed, as was his jaw, neck, and arms. Sakura's cheek was scratched, as were her arms. Naruto seemed the least worse for wear. He had a small scratch under his right eye, and another on his chin. Most of the damage was on his hands, but with his healing in full gear, he wasn't too bad off. Which suggested he got sacked with carrying the cat all because he could heal.

The team walked right by Kakashi, grumbling at him as they went. Kakashi watched them walk by chuckling to himself. As they passed he took up the rear, hands tucked into his pockets and shoulders casually rolled forward in a slump.

"Can't we get a better mission than this!? I HATE CATS!" Naruto cried out as Tora clawed at him again.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure Kiba would be thrilled to hear you say that." Sasuke got a tick mark and grumbled under his breath. Sakura giggled behind a closed fist.

Naruto stomped into the Hokage Tower with the damned cat and practically THREW it at the Fire Daimyo's wife. And Naruto remembered the Daimyo. And to be honest he had no idea how that rather fruity man ended up with that big of a woman. It made no sense. Naruto would have sworn up and down that the Daimyo was very much gay. But, nope, he had a wife. And she was insane.

The Daimyo's wife clung to her cat, smothering it in her well-endowed bosom, making Naruto cringe. The first time around he thought the cat deserved it. This time? Noooot so much.

They waited until the Daimyo's wife left and then approached the mission board for another mission. Naruto stared at Hiruzen, hands behind his head. He loved this man, he was like a grandfather to him. But, there was a chunk of him that wanted to scream at the old man. Beg him why...why did he do what he did? Why did he deny Naruto...everything? His jaw clenched and he lowered his arms, tucking his clenched fists into his pockets. He knew he was...sort of... overreacting. But the first time around he didn't really get time to process any of the betrayals he suffered. Everyone expected him to just be dumb, get over it, and move on. Was he really always viewed as a weapon? Not a human being with basic needs beyond basic human survival. It made him feel very angry and hurt.

"Let's see here, there's a babysitting mission for the Chief Counselor's three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, an-"

"NO!" Naruto cried out, putting up his arms in an X in front of him. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!" In the blond's head, he just rolled his eyes. He could barely tolerate his own childhood personality. How come no one saw how desperate he was for attention and meaning?

Sasuke shifted, shrugging a shoulder. "He's got a point." Naruto glanced back at his boyfriend. That was new. Sasuke hadn't said that before. Though, little to Naruto's knowledge Sasuke had thought that originally.

Kakashi slumped further, suddenly realizing what Kurama had been teasing him about. He knew this was coming anyway, but he thought he had a bit longer.

"Yeah, we need something more challenging Hokage-sama!" Sakura piped up, smiling. Last time she thought he was such a pest. This time she agreed. She wanted to be challenged. Naruto was proud of her.

"Wait for it..." Naruto mumbled, his team looked at him awkwardly before Iruka suddenly slammed his hands on the desk and started shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO UP YOUR SKILLS AND PROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka looked rather upset by Naruto's demand for a more challenging mission.

Naruto stared at Iruka for a half a second before sighing and repeating last time. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION IT'S JUST A STUPID- GAAH!" And true to last time Kakashi socked him on the top of his head, making him flop to the floor. Naruto stayed there, sighing heavily. To think, he was a thirty-two-year-old Hokage. For shame.

"Would you put a lid on it?" Kakashi drawled, one hand on his hip.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you've been given." Hiruzen started. Naruto just sat back on his rump, rubbing the spot on his head. "Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations... These requests are carefully recorded. Then ranked A, B, C, and D in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in the order Jōnin, Chūnin, and Genin. We at the highest level distribute the requests as missions and then assign them to ninja's who have abilities that suit said mission. And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client. Nevertheless, you guys have just become Genin... rank D is about the best you can do..." Hiruzen blinked, lifting a brow.

Naruto was turned around, still sitting on the ground. "So yesterday I had this lunch that was pork-bone ramen, so today I'm thinking it'll be miso ramen..." And his entire team, including Kakashi, were listening to him.

"Listen!" Hiruzen called out, grabbing Team 7's attention again.

Kakashi turned, scratching the back of his head. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry."

Naruto spun around and grunted. "Ugh! You always lecture me, old man! But I'm not that little prankster that you think I am! Hmph!" He crossed his arms over his chest, turning away again like the petulant brat he used to be. Kakashi grunted, glancing down at his willingly adopted brother. He was going to get scolded about this later, he could just feel it.

Iruka chuckled with a smile. As did Hiruzen while putting his pipe back in his mouth. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat. And he wants a mission. So be it!"

Naruto peered over his shoulder at Hiruzen. Sasuke made a surprised noise, not expecting Hiruzen to give into Naruto's childish behavior. "If you're so determined, I'll have you do a C-Rank mission... You'll be bodyguards for someone."

"Really?" Naruto perked up. "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a feudal lord? Or a princess?" He really hated repeating this shit. But, he felt it was necessary to get the mission he needed.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce you now." Hiruzen glanced at a guard. "Send in our visitor."

Team 7 all turned towards the door. Naruto stood up. Enough with that petty crap! He'd gotten the mission. He smirked, standing like a proper shinobi.

He planned this carefully; his hitai-ate was around his neck still hiding his necklace from Orochimaru, he had on an Anbu style outfit with matte black combat boots. His hair looked like a faux hawk with braids on either side of his head and the spiky mess down the middle, though the length helped tame it a bit better. The turtleneck style Anbu sleeveless shirt had a 3/4 sleeve mesh shirt underneath it. His pants were tucked into the combat boots with some of Kurama's hand-dyed black wrappings going to his knees. He had fingered gloves on with metal plates over the backs of his hands, and more of Kurama's hand-dyed black wrappings going up and just over his mesh shirt sleeves to his elbows. The thing that everyone seemed to miss though was the fact that Naruto had pierced ears. His left ear had an industrial piercing with a matte black bar through it and his right ear had two thin matte black hoops about mid-way up his earlobe.

All in all, he and Kakashi were the only two who actually LOOKED like Shinobi. Sakura and Sasuke had the same outfits they used to wear back in his original timeline. Perhaps this time they'd get picked on instead of him? Naruto was certainly hoping that'd be the case.

And sure enough, in walked the drunkard bridge builder. He looked at Team 7 and grunted. "What's this? It's just a bunch of damned squirts!" Then he took a long chug from his sake bottle. Kakashi and Naruto looked completely unimpressed by the man while Sasuke and Sakura looked mildly shocked. "Particularly you two!" The bridge builder leaned against the door frame, gesturing at Sasuke and Sakura. "With the idiotic looks on your faces. You really expect me to believe your ninja?"

Sasuke got another tick mark and his right eye twitched. Sakura sweatdropped and then got pissed. Her inner Sakura throwing a massive tantrum. And then she burst, in much the same way Naruto had the first time around.

"Are you referring to US!? WHY YOU! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YA OLD MAN!" Her fists came up and she launched at him.

Thankfully, just like last time, except with Sakura, Kakashi grabbed her right out of the air. "What good will it do to kill the old man you're supposed to be guarding, Sakura!?" Naruto mentally pouted that Kakashi didn't call her a moron. Just cause she was a girl...wasn't fair. SEXISM DAMN IT!

"I'm Tazuna, Veteran Master Bridge Builder," Tazuna stated after belching drunkenly. Naruto rolled his eyes that time. This guy was so full of himself. "You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!"

Sakura finally calmed down, smoothing out her pink tunic top. Naruto couldn't wait for her outfit to change. Same with Sasuke's. Their outfits were borderline ridiculous.

Naruto stepped forward and bowed politely. "No worries, Tazuna-san. My team and I will do our very best to keep you safe. Believe it." He smiled a little, his verbal slipping out but in a normal tone of voice this time. He turned to his team before Tazuna could say anything else. "Meet at the gates in...an hour?"

Kakashi lifted his visible brow at Naruto. There was that scary level of maturity that seemed to come out of nowhere. And when did he pierce his ears? How come he hadn't noticed that earlier? How long had Naruto had those? Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Naruto like he was a pod person. The personality and mood swings were giving them whiplash.

"Sure, we'll meet at the front gates in an hour." Kakashi nodded, walking out of the room with Naruto as they chatted quietly, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

*

Tazuna was waiting at the gate with Kurama who had on his black kitsune mask. "At least they added you to my guard."

Kurama glanced at Tazuna. "The blond one is far more capable than most realize." Tazuna looked at him questioningly. "Naruto is his name. I plan to recruit him for Anbu after the chūnin exams."

"He's that good?" Tazuna swayed drunkenly.

"I would trust him with my life," Kurama stated simply.

"Hm.." Tazuna took a swig from his new bottle of sake.

Next to arrive was Naruto, he wore the same outfit he had earlier but he had no pack and only two black hand-dyed ninja pouches. Naruto lifted a brow at Kurama, knowing exactly who was behind that mask. Kurama nodded to him.

"Where's the rest of 'em?" Tazuna belched and Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"My sensei isn't far behind. And I assume the other two will be here shortly." Naruto looked at Tazuna.

"Yo." Kakashi gave his two-finger wave, looking at Kurama. "Why are you here?"

"I requested it." Kurama tilted his head.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, Kurama knew what was going on. So did Naruto it seemed. "Naruto, where's your pack? This mission is going to take about a week, possibly more."

"No worries, I'm packed." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi looked at Kurama, who also didn't have a pack of any kind. "You both did something, didn't you?"

Kurama glanced at Naruto. Naruto shrugged. "Maybe?" Kurama teased and the blond grinned.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" Kakashi lifted his brow.

"Fūinjutsu." Sasuke and Sakura arrived just in time to hear Naruto. Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked at him curiously.

Sighing, Naruto unwrapped his left arm until he exposed intricate seal work that covered his forearm like a sleeve tattoo.

Kakashi blinked and grabbed his arm, inspecting it. "Blood seal?" Naruto nodded. "So no one can access it but you." Naruto grinned. "That's ingenious."

"Thank you." Naruto preened a little.

"So everything you need is being held within these seals?" Sakura asked, looking at the tattoos. Naruto nodded, letting her examine them as well.

"And you have the same thing?" Kakashi asked Kurama.

"I do." Kurama nodded.

Naruto started wrapping his arm back up. "Let's get going, yeah?" He turned, heading out of the village through the gates.

This time he wasn't excited to leave. It felt good to leave, it felt freeing to leave. But he wasn't as excited as he had been the first time. The first time he had never stepped foot outside of Konoha. Now? Well, he had been everywhere on the planet at this point. There was nothing new for him. Especially considering he was reliving everything he had already done.

Glancing to the side of him he saw Kurama falling in step next to him. "Sticking to the plan?" Kurama nodded and they fist-bumped each other.

Tazuna had Sasuke on his right, Sakura on his left, and Kakashi taking up the rear with Kurama and Naruto at the front several paces ahead. Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading as they walked.

Naruto lifted his chin a little and untucked the rest of the turtleneck, tugging it up over his face in the same way Kakashi wore his shirt. Kurama glanced at him and chuckled, now there were three whose faces were completely hidden. Even if Kurama's mask got knocked off, he had the same black face mask underneath that Naruto and Kakashi had.

"You know.. I missed this hairstyle." Kurama reached out, tugging on a braid. "It always looked good on you." He lifted a brow, flicking the industrial piercing. "What's this?"

"Hn..yeah I missed it too and now that my hair's long enough..." He shrugged. When his ear was flicked he snickered. "Oh, that? Yeah, just something new I wanted."

"Look at you, discovering new things even the second time around." Kurama was happy Naruto was finding new things to be excited about and try. He had been worried about the mundane tediousness of repeating the last two decades would drive them both further into insanity.

An albino anaconda slithered out of a bush and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I wasss expecting to find you in the village."

Naruto blinked and grinned. "Hey, Akemi, what're you doing here?"

The snake slithered along next to Naruto as he walked. "I have a gift for you from my massster."

"Another one?" Naruto blinked.

"Yesss, he ssseemsss ssset on doting on you." The female snake smiled slightly and winked at the blond.

Naruto blushed, thankful for the mask hiding his cheeks. "He doesn't need to give me anything."

"He would beg to differ." Akemi coiled up Naruto's right leg as the boy kept walking, then wrapped around his waist and up his back, resting her head on his shoulder. "The gift isss in the ssseal."

"I doubt there's any begging on his part." Akemi and Naruto snickered at his joke. "Oh yeah?" Naruto stroked his fingers along Akemi's back until he felt the spike of soothing cool chakra. That was Orochimaru's signature. The seal pulsed at him and he snorted. "Blood seal, huh?" Tugging his mask down he bit into his lip, wiped the drop from his lip and smeared it over the seal. A small box popped out and his left hand caught it. "Thank you, Akemi. You can return now." The snake kissed Naruto's cheek with her forked tongue before dispersing.

"He's really spoiling you, isn't you? How many gifts is this now?" Kurama glanced at Naruto as the blond pulled his mask back up and began looking over the box, they both realized it was a puzzle box.

"Uhm...number four I think."

"What's he given you so far?" Kurama asked curiously.

"The first one was the necklace. The second one was this amazing set of matte black kunai and shuriken." Naruto smiled a little, loving how Orochimaru knew him well enough to know he loved matte black. It made him near impossible to see. He had nothing shiny on him or bright colored aside from his eyes and hair.

"The third one was a collection of very rare Uzushio scrolls specializing in protection and barrier seals." He was so amazed that Orochimaru had even found those scrolls and then gave him those precious scrolls. He had added them to his wonderfully growing collection. Kurama had given him quite a beginning collection when he'd first arrived in Konoha.

"And now whatever this one is." Naruto blinked, turning the box over in his hands. "He had to make it a puzzle box..." He sighed.

"Seems he's giving you things to protect yourself with. To defend yourself." Kurama observed, watching the boy handle the box.

"Seems so." Naruto glanced up at Kurama. "Doesn't take a genius to know why though."

"Naruto! What was that snake?" Kakashi lifted his head when Sasuke called out to his boyfriend.

"Oh, she was delivering something," Naruto called back, turning to walk backward, holding up the puzzle box.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the box. "From that anonymous guy?"

"Mhm!" Naruto smiled brightly, grinning broadly when the puzzle box made a soft click and a little drawer released. The whole box was about a quarter of the size of a shoe box. Tugging the drawer out he lifted a brow, pulling out a matte black metal bracelet. "Interesting."

Kurama tilted his head. "Pretty in its simplicity."

"Agreed." Naruto liked when he hung out with Kurama, he could be his adult self. It was a slightly thick chain about 1/2" wide and there was a smooth metal plate in the center of the chain link. Naruto squinted and tilted the plate in the light and then smirked. "It stores chakra... It slowly absorbs tiny amounts of chakra until it's full and then it just holds onto it for an emergency burst."

"Can you tell how much it'll hold?" Kurama looked at it more curiously, seeing the slight shift in shades of black to see the seal work along the plate on both sides.

"Hm...seems like it'll store either six Sage Mode or three Six Paths Sage Mode." Naruto laughed softly. "That's amazing." He unhooked the clasp and tucked it around his right wrist under the wrist section of his glove, then clasped it on and folded the wrist portion of his glove back over it. He shivered. "Oh, that's an interesting feeling. It's like a gentle tug on my chakra and nature chakra. Like feeling it drip into the bracelet one tiny drop at a time."

"Well fuck, now I want one." Kurama chuckled.

"You don't have any contracts to do Sage mode with," Naruto smirked smugly.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Was that it? Looks like there's way more room for more."

"There's definitely more. He wouldn't create such an intricate puzzle box for just one item."

"Wait he created that thing?" Kurama blinked in surprise.

"Well yeah..." Naruto turned it over and tapped a small little symbol in the lower left corner of the side of the box. "That's his signature."

Kurama looked at the small kanji 空, carved into the box. "Seriously? Kū?"

Naruto snickered. "Yep. Pretty sure he still has the ring too."

"He's secretly very sentimental."

"You have no idea." Naruto's eyes took on a longing fondness as he smiled.

Kurama lifted a brow, then grinned. If only Orochimaru saw the look currently in Naruto's eyes. He had a feeling the man would have a minor heart attack of pure hope in his affections being returned in full.

The group continued walking at a steady pace for the rest of the day. Naruto had zero luck getting another section open. He was getting increasingly frustrated with the damn box every passing hour.

"UGH!" Naruto shook the box violently, growling at it. "That man is so fucking..." He snarled. "His brain is brilliant and I love it. But I really want to punch him right now."

Kurama laughed and then turned to get Kakashi's attention. "Oi, Kakashi, we should stop for the evening, sunlight is almost gone."

Kakashi tucked his book away and nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. The kids aren't used to traveling at night and Tazuna..." He glanced at the barely conscious drunkard. "He could probably use some sleep before he passes out."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I was wondering if we'd ever stop... My feet and legs are killing me."

"Yeah... I was beginning to wonder. I'm exhausted, pretty sure my right leg is beginning to cramp." Sasuke winced, trying to stretch the said leg.

Naruto turned around, laughing at his teammates. "Wow, you guys are outta shape!"

Sakura blinked. "You're not tired or achy yet?"

"Nah." Naruto waved a dismissive hand in front of his face. "I'm good. I could keep going."

"Looks like your private training has been paying off. You're keeping up with Anbu and jōnin now." Kurama praised Naruto. He knew the other had been doing private training for a while now. Sometimes Kurama would help, other times it was Orochimaru or Obito. Either way, the three men would help him train privately, it was all to start bringing his body up to par with his skills.

"You've been training on your own?" Sasuke asked as they found a spot to camp for the night.

"Yeah, just in my off time. Especially when I was grounded. I was so damn bored." Naruto shrugged.

"What'd you do in your private training? Can you teach us anything?" Sakura asked. "Like how you know how to do a shunshin...we were never taught that."

Kakashi slowly followed Tazuna to the spot, making sure the man didn't pass out until his bedroll was out. Soon enough the builder was asleep, which took barely a minute.

"Yes Naruto, do share what you've been teaching yourself," Kakashi suggested, taking a seat on a nearby boulder.

"Uhhh okay?" Naruto found a smaller boulder and plopped down. Kurama went about making a small fire so they could eat and stay warm. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Sakura sat near Kakashi, everyone turning their attention to the blond.

Naruto blushed some, thankful for his mask again. He looked down at the puzzle box. "Well... I sort of just...figured out how to shunshin. So I'm not sure how to teach it to you guys?" Naruto continued messing with the puzzle box, multi-tasking helped keep his whole being centered. He liked working on something while talking, that was the best. "I've doubled my strength, dexterity, stamina, flexibility, and endurance." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, choosing to not talk about his perception, intelligence, stealth, and subterfuge abilities. Which had grown vastly over the past months.

Kakashi looked surprised, not as surprised as Sasuke and Sakura, but still. "And what of your chakra?"

"Oh... yeah I've been working on my control for that too." Naruto shifted.

"Can you do anything cool yet?" Sakura bounced excitedly.

"Erm, I guess?" Naruto smiled at Sakura's excitement.

"Show us something!" She encouraged with a bright smile.

Naruto stood up slowly and looked around. "Alright... uhm..." He handed the puzzle box to Kurama who accepted it and just held it.

Looking around he tried to think of what he could do that wouldn't signal their position or cause any damage. The only thing he could think of was chakra control displays. So, a tree it was! Walking towards the base of a thick tree he looked up at it and then looked at everyone watching him. And without another word he continued walking, going horizontal as he headed up the trunk of the tree. He walked all the way to the top then jumped, landing soundlessly and lightly on the ground.

Everyone sat there in stunned silence. "Can you hold it?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and walked back up the tree and then went upside down as he walked along the underside of a branch. "I can hold it for quite a while." He crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there, dangling from the branch.

"How long is quite a while?" Kakashi stood up, looking up at Naruto.

"Uhm...what was the timed result of the last practice we did, Kitsune?" Naruto looked at Kurama.

"Hm...I think it was three hours and forty minutes." Kurama sat back on his hands, looking up at the blond proudly, though his mask hid all his expressions.

Sakura's jaw hit the ground in shock as she gawked at Naruto. Sasuke looked equally as surprised, his eyes wide, and his lips parted in amazement.

"That is quite impressive otōto." Kakashi tilted his head. "Can you water walk yet?"

"Yep." Naruto flipped to the ground silently again. "Uhm..." he glanced at Kurama who very subtly shook his head no. Naruto had to agree, sharing too much of his vast knowledge and abilities as nothing but a twelve-year-old would certainly gain him a lot of attention WAY before he was ready for it. So no using his earth, wind, or water releases.

"How long can you stay on the water," Kakashi asked, cataloging everything his little brother seemed to have mastered without his knowledge.

"Erm.. that ones easier for me. So.." He tilted his head. "Last time I timed myself at about five-ish hours. I walked out to the middle of a lake and ate lunch there."

"You...sat on the water and ate lunch?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly impressed and exceedingly jealous.

"Yeah." Naruto lifted a shoulder sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're amazing Naruto!" Sakura jumped up. "Teach me!"

Naruto blinked and looked at Kakashi. "Kashi-nii is our sensei. He should be the one." He eye-smiled at his big brother.

"Well, I had planned on teaching you that technique soon. I suppose we could start now. Unless your legs hurt too much?" One dark grey eye looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura wrinkled her nose and sat back down. "Maybe tomorrow." Sasuke nodded, having been sitting there massaging his calve muscles.

Kakashi and Naruto chuckled and then looked at each other, and then did the most adorable thing ever. They eye-smiled at one another.

"If you two get any more like blood-related brother's that grew up together I may have to hurt you." Kurama shook his head. "Just sayin'."

Sakura giggled. "You guys are adorable." She smiled, simply full of joy over how Naruto finally had a family. And that Kakashi did too, she didn't know his story, but she could feel his loneliness and the void that had been filled by Naruto. It was wonderful enough to make Sakura want to cry.

Sasuke though? He hated it. He hated how bonded Naruto was becoming with Kakashi. He wanted Naruto to only come to him. To only need him. To not care about anyone but him. Sasuke wanted to be central in Naruto's world. He had no idea that he actually was central in Naruto's world. That Naruto needed him like all living creatures needed oxygen. With a sniff Sasuke popped his neck, stretching it a bit.

"Get him alone for a while. There's a river nearby. Suggest you two go to fill everyone's canteens."

Bottomless black eyes got a glint of mischief and he stood slowly. "Does anyone need a refill on their canteen? I'll fill 'em up. I think I hear a river nearby. The one that feeds from the North into Konoha then southwest to the ocean. I think..." Sasuke blinked, how the hell did he know that? And why did he word it like that? It almost sounded more like earlier feudal times, back when they used 'ue' after family titles, like Chichiue.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment, he rubbed his lips together. "I'll help him, mine's empty too." He pulled out his deerskin canteen that Shikamaru had made special for him. He held out his hand for Kakashi's. He felt Kakashi's canteen press into his hand, his eyes still on Sasuke. Then he went to Kurama and took his.

Sasuke took Sakura's and then Naruto and Sasuke stared at Tazuna. "Should we bother? All he's been drinking is sake." Naruto shrugged and dug through Tazuna's clothing pulling his empty canteen. He pushed it into Sasuke's hands.

"We're off." Naruto nodded his head in a 'see ya later' motion as they headed off into the trees.

They walked silently for several minutes before Sasuke glanced at Naruto and sighed. "Naru...why have you been avoiding me?"

Naruto looked at his boyfriend and blinked. "What do you mean? I was grounded for a while."

"Aside from that... we've been around each other every day. You won't let me hold your hand. You hardly ever let me kiss you. You won't even share our lunches anymore. And if I even ask to hold you, you pretty much ignore it."

Closing his eyes he shook his head, picking up his pace. "Sasuke... I need to tell you something..." Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Are you about to break up with me?" Sasuke squared his shoulders, feeling a pit form in his stomach. He couldn't let Naruto go. If Naruto was about to break up with him, he had another thing coming. There was no way Sasuke would let the other get away from him. Not unless it was Sasuke doing it.

"What? No!" Naruto blinked. "Fuck no... I would never leave you, not willingly."

"Not willingly?" Sasuke frowned.

"The man...that's been hurting me..." Naruto shifted, looking forward instead of at Sasuke. "He found me the night before we got pulled into Inoichi's office..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're just NOW telling me this!? What did he do!?" They broke the treeline to the river and Sasuke chucked the canteens on the ground. "What the FUCK Naruto!?" He gripped Naruto's bicep painfully tight and yanked him closer. "The night you got drunk you asked me if I saw someone who looked like my ancestor, Madara Uchiha."

Naruto whimpered as he was yanked forward, dropping his canteens. He didn't look up at Sasuke, keeping his eyes down. "U-uhn.."

"The man who has been hurting you, does he look like my ancestor?" Sasuke clenched his jaw. "ANSWER ME!" He pulled on Naruto's arm harshly.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out in pain and shook his head. "Sasuke...you're hurting me..."

"I know I am." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his nails beginning to bite in between the mesh of his shirt and into his skin. Everything he had said to Inoichi had been, for the most part, complete and utter bullshit. He knew what he'd done the day he'd brutally fucked Naruto's mouth. "Answer the fucking question." He'd even backhanded the blond.

"I..." Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, whimpering softly. "Sasuke...that really hurts..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and growled, his hand slowly releasing Naruto's arm. "Naruto, you need to talk to me. I'm your boyfriend." His head twitched to the side slightly. "Please tell me what happened..."

Naruto blinked, looking up at Sasuke in surprise. He hadn't expected Sasuke to actually ease up and even talk more calmly. Maybe the sessions with Inoichi were helping after all? "The guy looks like Madara Uchiha... He...found me outside your compound. Well... he led me there." Naruto looked down. "He warned me... to not let you touch me so much..."

"...he threatened you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"More like that threatened you, Sasuke..." Naruto glanced up at him. "When I...don't listen to him... He hurts someone I care about... Especially now.." He looked down. When Madara had him he just hurt Naruto directly. Unless he pulled something like he did with Kiba. But now that they were back in time and Madara could easily get into Konoha... Well, everyone, Naruto cared about was currently alive and well within Madara's reach.

"You think he'd hurt me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, lifting a brow.

Naruto frowned. "Of course. I'm dating you. We've...done things..." He looked down. "He doesn't like anyone touching me."

Sasuke wove his fingers with Naruto's, tugging him closer, his right hand lifting Naruto's face up. "He doesn't scare me." He pulled the blond into a gentle but deep kiss. Naruto's eyes closed and Sasuke's flashed with Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan before his eyes closed.

His right hand slid from Naruto's jaw down his chest and around his waist. He heard a soft moan slip into the kiss so he hugged Naruto flush against him. Breaking the kiss slowly, "Naruto, look at me."

Naruto's blue eyes slowly opened, he was a little breathless from the kiss. But as soon as his eyes opened they widened in fear, then went calm again. Madara smiled cupping the side of Naruto's face, the side he had hit so hard the boy had broken bone from it.

"You're going to ignore any questions asked about me from now on. You'll divert the conversation elsewhere as smoothly as you can. If you can't avoid it, give the bare minimum. Any time we have contact you won't tell anyone. If you get hurt, hide until you're fully healed." His eyes narrowed. "You will never try to take your own life again." His thumb caressed Naruto's bottom lip. "Encourage Sasuke to train, let him get stronger. Limit your contact with Shikamaru and Kiba until you can completely cut them from your life. Anytime my control feels like its slipping, find Sasuke and I will fix it."

Madara kissed Naruto almost tenderly before letting the boy go. "Fill the canteens with Sasuke and head back to camp. Strike up a conversation with Sakura and Kakashi. Keep them distracted until Sasuke and Kurama return." He smiled, looking over Naruto's face. "Sleep in Sasuke's tent tonight."

And then everything went normal again. Naruto blinked a couple times, then turned and moved to the river to fill the canteens. Sasuke joined him, both having the memory of a false conversation in their head about how devoted they were to each other. All mentions of Madara erased from their minds. Madara had taken control right when Sasuke had grabbed Naruto harshly. He'd been the one easing the grip and say he wasn't afraid.

The two boys arrived back at camp several minutes later, passing out the canteens. Naruto went over to Kakashi and Sakura who were cooking dinner for everyone. So he used the dinner as his topic of conversation, asking what they were doing, what flavors they were going for and so on.

Sasuke found Kurama sitting in a tree, keeping watch. He went to the tree. "Excuse me, Kitsune? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Kurama looked down and then hopped to the ground. "Sure, is something wrong?" He guided the boy into the trees a little more. "Is this good?"

Sasuke nodded and shifted nervously. "Uhm... I was wondering..." He gestured to the unique Anbu tattoo on Kurama's bicep. "You're...not Anbu, are you?"

Kurama chuckled. "It's a new division of Anbu, I am the Commander of it. It's Shi no Kage."

"How would one qualify for Shi no Kage?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Are you looking to join Anbu Forces?" Kurama lifted a brow, though Sasuke could only see his mask.

"Ye-yeah... I've been curious about it for a while. But I didn't want to follow in my brother's footsteps." He pointed to the black mask. "But your division... seems more up my alley..."

"I see." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "Well, I'm currently designing the tests I want to implement for others to join the ranks. I don't really plan on having an age limit, though I think I may make it a requirement to first pass the chūnin exams. Then you would have to take my test."

"Hn..." Sasuke knit his brow and looked down. "I understand." He smiled and looked back up at Kurama, getting those red eyes to look right back into his.

As soon as they made eye contact Madara's Sharingan spun rapidly into existence and locked Kurama in. "Seems you are stronger than I thought, pet. You fought my control so hard it became visible to others. Well, let's change that."

He smirked, tugging Kurama down to his knees and lifting his mask. He gave Kurama the same orders he had Naruto, except the for the ending, that he changed. "Begin separating yourself from Genma and Tenzō. Make the separation slow, like you're coming into your own in Konoha. Start looking for a place to live. And distance yourself from those who are attracted to you." Madara tilted his head and grinned.

"In fact, ask if you can live in the Uchiha compound. Say it is because you don't want Sasuke alone anymore and you think daily contact with someone living in his compound would benefit him. Sasuke will agree to it and ask that you live in the main house with him."

Madara pulled Kurama's mask back down and helped him stand on his feet again. "Do not sleep in Genma's or Tenzō's beds anymore." He paused, looking over his kitsune. "Begin bonding with Sasuke, take him under your wing. Now, you and Sasuke will go back to camp. And you'll consider him for the Shi no Kage testing." He nodded and then covered that entire memory with continuing talks of Shi no Kage.

Both Kurama and Sasuke followed Madara's exact instructions, walking back to the camp, talking quietly together. When they arrived back at camp a few minutes later they saw everyone else, except Tazuna, gathered around the fire finishing dinner and serving it into bowls.

Sasuke moved up next to Naruto and smiled, putting an arm around his waist. "Hey." He had a bowl pushed into his free hand and Naruto moved away, filling his own bowl, then moving to sit between Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke frowned, knitting his brow. Naruto was even more distant after their talk.

Well, he wasn't going to let that stop him! Sasuke moved over to Naruto and sat down in front of him, leaning his back against Naruto's shins. He smiled when he felt Naruto's fingers brush through his hair, and tilted his head into it, eyes almost closing.

Everyone finished their meals so Kakashi and Kurama offered to wish the dishes as long as the kids set up the tents. There were only three, and Sakura demanded she had her own because she was a girl. Regardless if Naruto and Sasuke were dating and clearly gay, and the fact that Kurama showed zero interest in anyone under the age of twenty-one or the fact that Kakashi was her sensei and clearly not a pedophile. So Sakura got her own fucking tent. Which worked out perfectly in MadaSasuke's mind. Kurama was irritated because he didn't want to be snug in a small tent with Kakashi. The Copynin seemed oddly giddy about that fact though. And that bothered Kurama a bit.

"Are you sure we should be letting Sasuke and Naruto have their own tent?" Kurama glanced at Kakashi.

"It will be fine. We'll hear anything if they decide to try and do any dirty business. And Inoichi has informed me that Sasuke has been doing very well in what he's calling therapy." Kakashi shrugged, holding a stack of wooden bowls carefully, the wooden spoons all piled in the top bowl.

"Mn.." Kurama frowned looking down into the pot he was carrying, the rest of the cooking ware piled inside of it. He didn’t trust Sasuke as far as he could throw him. And he could likely toss the little bastard across Fire Country with one tail in his bijū form.

“Don’t worry so much. What could they possibly do while right next to our tent?” Kakashi glanced at Kurama.

It was rather shocking how vanilla Kakashi’s brain worked when not buried in Icha Icha. Kurama could think of so many things they could do quietly. And Kurama only had experience via Madara, Akihito and Akihiro, Genma, and what he could remember of Tenzō. He actually really want to sleep with Tenzō again, sober preferably so he could remember every detail. He missed Genma too. They had spent a week together. Kurama used the excuse he was integrating Genma into Shi no Kage. But during that week they had gotten to each other far better than before all because they were in the Shi no Kage portion of the Anbu Headquarters.

The building was now split into three wings or sections; Black Ops Division, Hunter-nin Division, and Shi no Kage Division. Each wing led to the main circular room in the middle, this massive room was like the commons area for all three Divisions. There was a large kitchen and dining area, game/TV area, a strictly Anbu Archive/Library, and general lounge area. In each wing, there were special training/workout rooms. Each room had its own toilet room and shower room, a mini fridge, and then a bed, dresser, nightstand, desk and chair, one bookshelf, and extra bed linens under the bed. Each floor of each wing had its own laundry room as well.

It was safe to say that Genma and Kurama had an entire three-story wing all to themselves. They were checking the rooms, taking inventory, writing lists, and making out whenever Genma could coax Kurama into it. So yeah, Kurama missed Genma, more than he wanted to admit.

“Kurama?” Kurama looked up and over at Kakashi. “We’re here, you’ve been spacing out for a while, I was beginning to get worried.”

Kurama shook his head and stepped forward, kneeling on the bank of the river. “Sorry, just lost in thought.”

“Still worrying about Naruto?” Kakashi tilted his head, kneeling next to the kitsune and beginning to wash out the bowls.

“Mm...no. Was thinking about Anbu Headquarters and Genma.” The sounds of Kurama’s voice conveyed that he was still partially lost in thought.

“Genma?” Kakashi lifted his visible brow.

“Uhn…” Kurama said distractedly.

Kakashi paused in his washing, watching Kurama start washing the metal cooking chopsticks. “Are you two official?” Was that jealousy in his voice? Couldn’t be, he didn’t have feelings for Kurama. He didn’t.

Kurama blinked and looked at Kakashi. “Hah!? No. He’s going to be one of my Captains and we spent a week in Head Quarters making sure everything in the Shi no Kage wing was up to snuff and what we needed.”

“Ah.” Kakashi looked down at what he was doing, changing to a new bowl.

There was silence for a long stretch. “Do you still want to be part-time in Shi no Kage?” Kurama had asked the question quietly like he thought Kakashi would most certainly change his mind. “I would make sure you didn’t have to go on missions with just me, I’d partner you with others. Probably Tenzō most likely, seeing as you’ve worked in Anbu together before.”

“He doesn’t call me senpai anymore,” Kakashi muttered, like that detail bothered him. And it did.

Kurama snorted and shook his head. “I wonder why.”

“You know why he stopped?” It almost sounded like Kakashi was surprised that Kurama knew why Tenzō had changed so much.

"For a genius prodigy, you're an idiot." Kurama snorted, shaking his head. "Remember the day you decided to check up on him? And you decided to snoop around his apartment and watch me shower?"

Kakashi stiffened and slowly looked at Kurama. "I wasn't watching you..."

"Fuck off, yes you were!" Kurama shot him a look. "Don't fucking pull that shit on me. I'm THE fucking Kyūbi. You don't think I heard your response to Tenzō when he said I was gorgeous?" Kakashi's eye widened and he swallowed thickly. Kurama leaned in, "I believe your exact words were, 'it's almost criminal'." Kurama smirked.

"What the fuck does that have to do with why Tenzō apparently no longer views me as his senpai?" Kakashi ground out the words through clenched teeth.

"Seriously dude? FUCK! And people say I'm dense!?" Shaking his head Kurama leaned back on his heels, resting his arms on his raised knees. "You treat him like a teenager that needs his big brother to babysit him. You question everything he does. You laid into him about having sex with me. You tried to guilt-trip him about it."

Kakashi tried to cut in and Kurama literally smacked his mouth. "I'm not done! Don't fucking interrupt me." Kakashi stared wide-eyed in shock at Kurama. Did that little vixen seriously just smack him in the mouth like a mom or dad would when their kid is talking back? Kakashi might've just fallen in love. "Then, on top of ALL that, you have the NERVE to force me out of his apartment and then demand that I stay with someone else." Kurama lifted his mask enough for Kakashi to see him smirking. "The mistake you made? Thinking Genma wouldn't want me."

Lowering his mask back into place he finished washing the cookware. "And let's not forget the many times you tried to slut shame me as well." Kurama scrubbed the bottom of the pot roughly. "You can speak now."

There really wasn't anything Kakashi could say by that point. Kurama shoved the truth right in his, forced him to swallow it, and then smacked him in the mouth for trying to reject it. So what he did do? He fucking sat there in his kneeled position, staring at Kurama like he'd just found a deity to worship. One could almost see the hearts and stars in his eyes. There were many reasons, previously, that made Kakashi like Kurama. But of course, he tried to ignore it, tried to reject it, push it away.

"Amazing. I've made the great Sharingan no Kakashi speechless." Kurama shook his head as he stacked all the washed cookware and then stood up, holding the pile close to his torso. "I'm heading back. Hurry and finish up." He nudged the Copynin with his leg as he walked by him.

Kurama made his way back to camp alone, his steps languid and even paced. His head tilted as he thought back on the conversation he'd just had with Kakashi. Ninety percent of him felt damn good about it, even enjoyed the smack to Kakashi's mouth. The last ten percent of him wondered if he had broken the jōnin. Why? Because Kakashi never answered whether or not he was still onboard for Shi no Kage. It seemed like he was but who knew when it came to that man.

Stepping through the tree Kurama made it back to camp and took out the cookware scroll, sealing everything back inside. He sat back on a log they had dragged over to the firepit and sighed.

Naruto came over and sat by Kurama. "Hey."

"Hey, kiddo." Kurama glanced to the side at his kit. "Get the tents up okay?"

"Yeah... I even found a single person tent in Tazuna's stuff." Naruto gestured to the snoring single person tent between Kurama and Kakashi's and Sakura's.

"Why between those two tents?" Kurama looked at the three tents.

"Because I'm not stupid and know you and Kakashi are gonna want Sasuke and I's tent next to yours." He pointed to the black tent next to theirs.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"In the tent already. He was really tired. I wanted to stay up and wait for you guys to get back." Naruto shrugged.

"How very sweet of you otōto." Kakashi arrived at the firepit and stored the dinnerware into its scroll. "But you need not worry, I'll take first watch."

"WE will take first watch." Kurama corrected. "And then we'll wake you two up for the last watch."

"What about me?" Sakura plopped next to Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head much like a brother would. "You're very tired nee-chan. And you're Tazuna's most important guard. If we have to fight, you need to protect. Out of all of us, you're the most important." He rested his cheek on her head.

Sakura blushed brightly. "Maa~... Naru-kun, you're the most important cause you're the strongest!" She giggled when Kakashi grunted, everyone was mocking him lately.

"Aw! Well, regardless if I'm the strongest..." Kurama snorted, Naruto grinned. "We need our medic in tip-top shape."

"Medic?" Kakashi looked over at them while he put another firelog in the fire.

"Uhn, Naruto's been giving me special Medical scrolls and I've been doing my own research. In my free time, I go to the hospital and help out. The doctors and nurses have taught me the basics, well, most of the basics." Sakura smiled, closing her eyes. "Thanks to Naruto, I think I've found my calling."

"Seems Naruto is changing a lot of people's lives recently." Kakashi's voice sounded like it was filling with pride over his new baby brother. He ruffled Naruto's hair and eye-smiled.

Naruto blushed and looked down, once again thankful for the mask covering half his face. "Thanks, guys... that means a lot..." He closed his eyes.

"Okay, before we get any more mushy... Time for bed kids." Kurama stood up, nudging the two still leaning on each other.

Sakura whined and then got up. "Good night Kitsune, Kakashi-sensei, Naru-kun." She kissed Naruto's cheek and headed to her tent.

"Night Momoiro-chan." Naruto waited for Sakura to get in her tent before he glanced at Kurama and Kakashi who were giving him weird looks. "What? I think it's cute." He grumped. "Anyways..." He stood up, giving Kurama hug before hugging Kakashi. "Seriously, if you two snoop on me and Sasuke, I'll seal you in your tents so you can't get out and it's like a steel trap." He eyed the two. "I'm serious. I'll become your worst fucking nightmare." His eyes narrowed. "Give me the benefit of the doubt and trust me, kay? We're on a mission, I'm not gonna let any funny business happen."

Kakashi kept his arm around Naruto. "I trust you, otōto."

"Then trust my trust in Sasuke." Kurama snorted and Naruto shot a death glare at him. "Stuff it. I'm being serious. He's...come a long way since seeing Inoichi." Naruto threw a small rock at Kurama. "I can hear you rolling your eyes from here!"

Kurama sighed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just promise me...us... that if he tries anything, you'll knock his ass out? Cause I know you can, easily." Kakashi nodded, pointing at the kitsune as if he were agreeing with him, which he was.

Naruto groaned. "Fine!" He rolled his eyes and squirmed from Kakashi's protective hold. "Oyasumi nasai Kashi-nii, Kitsune." He nodded to them and shuffled off to his tent,

Kurama watched Naruto go. "Do you believe him?"

"Not for a second," Kakashi grunted, watching his brother slip into the tent.

"Me neither." Kurama agreed before getting up. "I'll take the first patrol if you wanna sit here and make sure they go to sleep."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I'll come with you." Kurama eyed him and he shrugged. "I gotta start trusting them at some point."

"Yeah...you'll regret that." Kurama sighed, waiting for Kakashi before they both took off to start wandering the perimeter.

Naruto plopped onto his bedroll and smiled at Sasuke, tucking some black hair away from his face. It was amazing to Naruto how people thought he still compared love to his enjoyment of ramen. Of course, a lot of people still saw him as the childish prankster who was slowly, very slowly approaching his thirteenth birthday. It was months away, they had to do the chūnin exams first. Either way, the thing that was truly amazing to Naruto was how desperately, madly, truly in love with Sasuke he was.

He smiled brushing his fingers through Sasuke's hair before leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. "Aishiteru, Boku no Sasaukage..." A tear slid down his cheek, landing on Sasuke's.

Sasuke stirred and looked up at Naruto. "...Naru...?" His brow knit, his voice quiet as he reached up to hold Naruto's cheek in his palm, his thumb wiping more tears away. "What's wrong?"

A soft smile returned to Naruto's lips and he turned his face into Sasuke's palm, closing his eyes as he kissed the warm palm. "Nothing. I'm just happy you feel the same about me that I do you." His eyes opened and he gave Sasuke the most loving expression, unhindered by those around them. The tent was like their own little world.

"I was scared you didn't feel the same..." Sasuke murmured quietly. "But when you said yes, to dating me.." He took in a shuddered breath. "It felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest." Gently, Sasuke pulled Naruto down to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "It's why I can't stop touching you... I know you've been hurt... But I want to erase that man's hands... So I..touch you..constantly." Sasuke knit his brow, his expression one of deep sincerity. "I want to replace his touch with mine, make you forget about it, about him."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He returned the kiss just as softly, more tears trailing down his cheeks. He swallowed harshly and sniffled. If this was how Sasuke really felt...then why did he turn him over to Madara? Part of him desperately wished he could reach through time and space, find his original timeline and ask that Sasuke why.

Biting his lower lip Naruto pressed Sasuke back, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. Sasuke looked up at him curiously. "I only ever want you..." He whispered as he leaned down, kissing Sasuke with a soft little noise. "Sasuke..." He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, looking into the endless black depths. "Aishiteru..."

Closing his eyes his breath halted in his chest, waiting to hear the same thing he heard in the original timeline. What had he heard in response last time? Oh, the usual Sasuke response of course. A nice even toned 'hn' was all he got. And then Sasuke promptly fucked him raw. Which...Naruto continued to tell himself was Sasuke's way of saying he loved him back.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, amazed that this beautiful blond boy just told him he loved him. After everything he'd done to him so far, this boy still loved him. Sasuke's hands slid up over Naruto's hips and down over his ass, he tilted his head, kissing Naruto softly. "Aishiteru, Naru-kun."

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes popped open in surprise and he sat up a bit, staring in disbelief at the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke smiled gently.

Naruto swallowed, whispering. "Do you mean it...?" Sasuke nodded with a quiet chuckle and Naruto quickly pressed their lips together with a soft moan, pressing his body down against Sasuke's.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso, breaking the kiss enough to speak. "Naruto...you need to stop... if you keep doing that..." He groaned, feeling Naruto press down against his groin. "They're going to hear us... I don't want Kakashi-sensei to hate me more than he already does.."

"He doesn't hate you..." Naruto grinned, pressing his hand to the wall of the tent, a soft flash of chakra lit up the area and then faded. Sasuke lifted a brow and Naruto snickered. "Privacy seal."

Sasuke felt a shudder go through him. "Naru...why?"

"Because... I actually want to..." Naruto swallowed and slid down Sasuke's body but he was stopped by a firm grip. He blinked and looked up at. "Sasuke..?"

"You know how I get..." Sasuke swallowed. "I don't want to hurt you again..."

Naruto smiled, brushing his nose along Sasuke's jaw to his ear, whispering. "I like it." Well, he sort of did. Sometimes he did. A lot of the time he let it happen because he knew Sasuke enjoyed it. And he did get off most of the time. So...was it really wrong? Inoichi wasn't making as good of progress with Naruto as he thought. Naruto was beginning to twist what true love and affection and intimacy were supposed to be. Even his wet-dreams were getting violent and abusive. Last time he jerked off? Yeah, he fantasized about Sasuke forcing him into rather rough sex in a hospital exam room. He came like five times off that one fantasy.

Sasuke shuddered at Naruto's little admittance. Licking his lips he murmured. "Do you have any oil or anything on you?"

With a blush Naruto nodded, he sat up, sitting firmly on Sasuke's groin, rubbing his ass against the growing erection under him. Sasuke moaned softly, pressing his hips up to get more friction. Naruto unwrapped his left arm and activated a small seal near his elbow, his fingers pressing into the seal's dimension and pulling out a small vial of a thick, clear liquid.

Sasuke took the vial and smiled at Naruto. "Are you SURE about this?" Naruto nodded, and to prove his point started taking off his clothing.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he diligently watched his boyfriend first remove his shirt and mesh. Licking his lips Sasuke sat up enough to capture Naruto's left nipple in his mouth, sucking on the nub and pressing his tongue against it until he felt it harden. Switching the left nipple his right hand palmed the vial of lube to warm it up and he pressed his thumb to still wet nipple, rubbing slow circles against it.

It was a good thing Naruto had the foresight to put that privacy seal up because the moment he felt that hot mouth on one of his nipples he moaned, his head dropping back. "Sa-..hng.." He dropped his shirt, having failed at removing his mesh shirt, only getting it raised above his chest. Naruto's hands gripped at Sasuke's shoulders, his hips rolling his ass against Sasuke's groin firmly.

Sasuke pulled back to look up at Naruto's heated expression, his cheeks flushed pink, mouth open to let him pant. He was beautiful. Sasuke licked his bottom lip and grinned, his left hand moved to unfasten Naruto's pants while his right worked the stopper out of the vial, pressed his middle finger to the opening and then tipped it, slowly coating his middle finger.

"Mm.." Naruto squirmed on Sasuke's lap, his own arousal peeking out the top of his briefs. He blushed brightly when Sasuke paused his motions. "D-don't stare at it..." Naruto squirmed, looking away. Sasuke's left thumb brushed over the head, gathering the bead of precum up. Naruto gasped, his hips jerking forward.

A wicked grin spread along Sasuke's lips as he lifted his thumb to his mouth, licking the drop from the pad of his thumb. "Hn...sweet." He leaned up, nipping Naruto's neck, sucking at the pulse point to mark him. Capping the vial he tucked it into his arm warmer with a dry finger, his left hand pulled at Naruto's pants, tugging them down in the back enough to get clear access. His right hand moved in, his middle finger sliding down the crevice to that twitching entrance, he pressed the pad of his finger to it, rubbing it gently before firmly thrusting the digit in without warning.

Naruto's head fell back with a cry of both shock and pleasure, having not expected such a sudden invasion in his body. His thighs started to tremble and he closed his eyes, panting hotly.

Sasuke's finger paused inside Naruto, he lifted his head from his neck. "...Naruto..." His brow creased, his finger twisting slightly before rubbing the side of Naruto's inner wall. His expression pulled into a frown.

Naruto blinked, looking at the other. "..what's wrong?" He shifted nervously. He felt the finger suddenly, but slowly, pull from him. He shivered at the sensation and lifted a shoulder. Biting his bottom lip a whimper came out muffled. "Do I not feel...g-good...inside...?" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto felt rejection slide through him like a cold, wet eel slithering through his body.

"You're beautiful, Naruto... But... I feel...what he did.." Naruto sucked in a harsh breath. "You haven't healed fully, have you? He really...did a lot of damage... It's been a while...since that happened... And you heal yourself without even trying... So...why?"

"I..." Naruto whimpered and looked away, slowly sliding off Sasuke's lap, pulling his pants back up and fastening them. "I thought...it'd be fine... That you wouldn't be able to...fe-feel it."

Sasuke tilted his head looking up at Naruto, stopping him from leaving his lap. "Stop...don't retreat. I'm not disgusted." He smiled gently. "I'm worried. I don't want to...cause more damage... We're an entire days walk from Konoha..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at the dark-haired boy and smiled a little. "You won't hurt me or cause more...d-damage." He looked down. "I just want to feel something other than him all over me...in me..." Naruto closed his eyes. "I just wanna forget..." He cupped Sasuke's face in his hands. "Make me forget Sasuke.." He kissed his boyfriend firmly, whimpering desperately into it.

Well, Sasuke couldn't deny his jinchūriki could he? That'd make him a bad Uchiha, boyfriend, and master. If he was listening to Madara anyway, and he did, far too frequently. He clearly believed he owned Naruto simply because he was an Uchiha and Naruto was a jinchūriki.

So without further ado, Sasuke returned the kiss, his left hand gripping the back of his hair to pull him forcefully into the kiss with a growl. His right hand snaked around Naruto's waist and into the back of his pants again, his still lubed middle finger finding the other boy's entrance easily and pressing inside again. The mewl from Naruto fueled Sasuke on as he growled, snaking his tongue into Naruto's mouth, nearly devouring him in the kiss. His index finger pressed to Naruto's entrance as his middle finger pulled nearly all the out before both digits thrust deeply into that plump, perky backside.

"M-more... Sasuke...please..." Naruto whimpered against Sasuke's lips, grinding his hips back against the two fingers buried inside of him, then rolling his hips forward to grind against Sasuke's erection straining against his off-white shorts. At his urging Sasuke added a third finger. "Ah! Yes... nng..." He pressed back against the other's hand, moaning as his head fell back again. Gripping Sasuke's shoulders he dug his knees into the bedroll under them and pressed firmly back against Sasuke's hand. "Ah..!"

"Damn Naruto..." Sasuke breathed hotly against Naruto's throat, licking up the throbbing pulse in his neck, biting the side of his neck and sucking hard on it. Once he felt the mark heat up he pulled back, grinning at the bruise that was forming. "I can't...wait any longer..." He growled. "Are you ready...?"

Naruto's head slipped forward and he looked heatedly at Sasuke, murmuring. "If I don't feel you inside me soon.. I'm gonna lose it..."

And that was all Sasuke needed to hear. He flipped them after slipping his fingers free. He yanked Naruto's pants down to his knees then lifted his legs up, pulling the pants and his legs over his head and behind him. Unfastening his shorts he groaned at finally releasing the pressure of his shorts and underwear pinning his length to his lower abdomen. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, pressing the tip of his length against his quivering entrance. He leaned down, kissing him firmly as he started to press the head of his arousal into Naruto.

It felt like Naruto's body was sucking Sasuke into him and he groaned deeply into the kiss, slamming himself forward and burying his length deep into the blond. Naruto gave a loud cry of pleasure into the kiss. Panting softly against Naruto's mouth he murmured. "Are you okay?"

"U-uhn." His thighs were trembling against either side of Sasuke's torso and he shuddered. "I need you.." He whispered, nipping Sasuke's bottom lip. The Uchiha let out a breath, pulling back and thrusting into Naruto again. It felt so fucking good Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be able to last, especially when Naruto's body began clenching around his length with every thrust. He felt that telltale tightness in his abdomen and growled, trying to hold off as long as possible. He wasn't going to bust within minutes of his first time.

Once they found their rhythm there were no words, only moans, and groans from the two of them. Naruto gasping, writhing, and mewling beneath Sasuke. And Sasuke grunting, groaning, and thrusting deeply into Naruto. Thankfully, once Sasuke had found his pace, he was no longer on the verge of a quick release. No, now it was building like a bonfire in both of them. Their mouths sought each others out, teeth clashing, tongues dancing. Naruto's nails gripped into Sasuke's back as he moaned for more, wanting it harder. Sasuke happily obliged, driving his length harder, faster, and as deeply as he could with their current position.

They both started climbing to that peak, Naruto clinging to Sasuke as he moaned, arching up into every thrust like he was desperate for any source of affection and intimacy Sasuke was willing to give him. And Sasuke was more than happy to give it to him.

Sasuke lifted his head, pressing his hands against the bedroll under Naruto for more leverage as he slammed his hips forward, moaning as he felt himself press deeply within the blond. His eyes started close right when he saw two figures pass by the back the of the tent and he froze, eyes wide.

Blinking, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and whimpered, squirming under him. "Why'd you stop?" Sasuke glanced down at him, both their faces, hell their entire bodies, coated in a sheen of sweat.

"They're back from their watch...I think.." He swallowed, groaning when Naruto purposefully clenched his body around Sasuke's aching length. "Don't...don't do that..." He pressed his forehead to Naruto's shoulder, growling when he felt it again. "Damn it Naruto..."

"They can't hear us... they have no idea. Please, Sasuke..." He writhed underneath him, clenching at Sasuke's erection again. Whining in a soft moan, "Please Sasuke... I need you..." He whimpered.

"Fuck...!" Sasuke growled, slipping his hands under Naruto's shoulders, gripping them bruising tight. "You needy little slut..." He nipped Naruto's earlobe, drawing back and slamming back into him to get a cry from the blond. "Want more?" Naruto nodded, whimpering pleadingly to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned, slamming into the other roughly as he bit into the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder. He continued to painfully hard, rough thrusts as he drew blood, sucking on the wound.

Naruto was writhing and crying out with every thrust. Every once in a while the thrust would hit at just the right angle to cause him to gasp and flinch which sent a thrill down Sasuke's spine and he aimed for that every time. He saw tears spring from Naruto's eyes, trailing down the sides of his face and it made that thrill bloom into a dark fire.

It got to a point where Naruto was a hot, mewling, crying mess under Sasuke and the dark-haired boy couldn't have been happier. "Come on baby... show me your ecstasy..." Sasuke growled in Naruto's ear, thrusting into him.

Naruto gasped, his eyes opening briefly in shock. That was a line he heard often from Sasuke when they had sex. To hear it so early...it made Naruto happy. Even if the sex was a bit rough and it actually hurt, quite a bit at the moment. But...he was enjoying it either way. years of being Sasuke's and then months of being Madara's basically groomed him for the abusive types.

The thrusts got harder as Naruto's cries got louder, his body in a permanent arch as he got ever closer to his climax. And then it hit, hard, like a typhoon through his body. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as his orgasm swept through him and spilled over his stomach. Sasuke moaned, feeling Naruto's body clench like a vice around him. His release practically burst from him as he buried himself deep within that hot warmth of Naruto's body. Their bodies jerked against each other as they clung to one another, their orgasms hitting like waves.

Slowly their pleasure ebbed away and Sasuke slipped from Naruto, rolling onto his back with a heavy breath, one arm over his face. "Damn..." He laughed softly. "I can't believe that just happened..."

Naruto grinned, closing his eyes, still catching his breath. He was kind of curious how the hell his pants had come completely off. They had been on to his knees at some point, now they were in a pile on the foot of the bedroll. A slight sick feeling churned in Naruto's stomach. Why? because while his body was the same age as Sasuke, HE was not. So, in his mind, he just committed rape. As a thirty-two-year-old man, he just had sex with a twelve-year-old preteen. _What the **FUCK** is wrong me?_

"You're quiet." Sasuke lifted his arm to glance at Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled. "You tuckered me out..." He laughed softly and finished removing his clothing, using his discarded underwear to clean himself off. Then he waded everything up and tucked into an empty seal before pulling out a new outfit to wear.

Sasuke watched the whole curiously. "You're gonna have to show me some of those seals... Seems super convenient." He chuckled, pulling off the rest of his clothing and burying it in the bottom of his pack, pulling his extra set. The new set was something closer to what he would be wearing just before the final stage of the chūnin exams. Black shirt, black shorts, black sandals. He glanced up when he felt Naruto watching him and tilted his head. "What is it?"

Naruto licked his lips. "...you're kind of extremely hot in all black, semi-tight clothes.." Naruto blushed and looked away.

Sasuke chuckled, smirking. "Oh? I may have to make the look permanent then." He leaned over, kissing Naruto gently. "Especially if it gets my baby goin'." Naruto blushed deeper and Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Can... I suggest something?" Naruto eyed Sasuke and when the other nodded he smiled. "Do you have any wrappings? And any other type of arm warmers?" Sasuke pulled up some wrappings and the elbow sleeves he'd be wearing in the months to come.

Naruto gathered it all up and then pulled some of his black hand-dyed wrappings from a seal. He waited for Sasuke to finish getting his clothes on before he wrapped Sasuke's legs from his ankles to an inch below his knees, then slid the sandals on. Then taking the black wrappings he laced them around Sasuke's legs, leaving plenty of the white showing through. Then he moved to the older boy's left arm, taking the white wrapping and wrapping his arm from mid-knuckle to just under his armpit but not over his shoulder. Then repeated the same lacing technique with the black wrappings. Finishing it off with the shoulder sleeves.

Leaning back he smiled. "Oh yeah..." Naruto blushed and looked down. "That's...definitely the look for you..."

Sasuke looked down at himself. "You like it?" he looked at his blushing boyfriend and smiled. "I like it too." He watched Naruto beam at him and laughed, leaning over to kiss him again. "Should we go see if Kitsune and Kakashi-sensei need us to take our watch?"

"Uhn.." Pulling up the face mask and finishing wrapping his arms and legs with the black wrappings he had left over. Naruto pulled on a pair of deep, dark crimson red boots that looked almost black in the darkness of the night.

"Ready?" Sasuke chuckled, already standing. "Do you...hand-dye all your boots and wrappings?" He held out a hand to help up Naruto.

"Yep. Been doing the boots for a while. Kurama taught me how to do the wrappings. I can teach you if you want?" He deactivated the privacy seal and Sasuke unzipped the tent. They stepped out together, in completely different outfits that they had gone to bed with.

Kurama looked up from his spot by the fire and elbowed Kakashi, nodding his head in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke.

"...why are they in new outfits?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Kurama shook his head. "I forgot Naruto has a vast knowledge of a lot of different fūinjutsu."

"You don't think they..." Kakashi growled and stood up. "What are you two doing awake? It's not time for your watch yet."

Naruto paused in his steps towards the firepit. "Uhm...I..had a nightmare?"

Kakashi lifted his brow. "Is that a question?"

"No..." Naruto swallowed, stepping closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, putting a protective arm around Naruto. "He started crying from the nightmare, anxiety attack. So I calmed him down and suggested we take our watch early. Is that okay Kakashi-sensei? I'm sure you two are tired."

Kurama stared at the two and took a slow inhale through his nose as the two got closer and a convenient breeze picked up behind them. Sex. He smelled sex. And a bit of blood. And most definitely semen.

"It's fine, we'll stay a bit longer, you can join us if you'd like," Kurama said, nudging Kakashi for the silver-haired man to agree with him.

"Fine. Yes, you two can join us and we'll head to bed in a bit." He glanced at Kurama, the kitsune knew something and wanted the two boys out of the tent.

Kakashi wondered if he was going to have to ground Naruto again.

\------

A/N: WELP! They've finally had sex. YES, I'm well aware they're 12. Guess what? That's when I lost my virginity too. So...yeah. if that disturbs you.. Sorry? I guess? I mean, yeah, my life has not been the most...average...nice thing. I have a lot in common with Naruto, I just didn't get to go back in time and fix it all.

ANYWAYS! Enough of that. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was actually a little hard writing their sex? I have no idea WHY, but it was. I guess because Naruto actually really loves Sasuke and he just desperately wants to be loved the same way. And I feel that, so I guess that's what made it difficult.

Hit the kudos if you haven't yet. Every kudos means a lot to me and it's not taken for granted. Same with every comment. I know I've been a little slow in responding to comments lately. My brain just... has A LOT going on. I still read them though! And I adore them. So please don't stop.

 


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! T-T I am so stressed out it's insane. I wanna die. T-T School isn't all that stressful, though I have a final project due in a couple days that's worth 150 fucking points, and a big ass exam on Tuesday for Psychology class. But the thing that has me freaking the fuck out and just... not okay is that I've been denied my medication for a month now. My insurance, fucking Medicaid, wants prior authorization from my doctor. EVEN THOUGH MY DOCTOR IS THE ONE WHO CALLED IN THE PERSCRIPTION! It's not even a dangerous or addictive prescription. It's not an opiate or any of that bullshit. BUT NO! They wanna fucking TORTURE me! ....sorry...rant over.
> 
> Uhm, anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than my usual ones. There's abuse/non-con stuff, so heads up there. Though, by this chapter, you should be pretty used to this by now. I may stop the warnings at this point, cause it's a given I'm fucked up and my story is twisted. So yeah. (Can you tell I'm not doing well? Hahah..ha..ha T-T Help me.)
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The first thing Naruto thought as they set back on their way to the Land of Waves was that it was Demon Brother's day. Then Tazuna would have to spill his guts to Kakashi, then they'd make camp, and then their first meeting with Zabuza and Haku. Then onto Tazuna's place, some tree-climbing teaching via Kakashi and most likely Kurama. He and Kurama would do their plan, save Tazuna's village and hopefully Zabuza and Haku. And then what? Oh, they'd go home. At least, that's what they were hoping for. They wanted this to go smoothly damn it.

Naruto popped his neck, stretching his arms up over his head and then backward a little. "Mmm," He yawned and then sank back against the tree trunk behind him, his legs dangling over either side the large branch he was straddling.

"Tired?" Naruto looked down and smiled at Sasuke who was holding two plates of breakfast.

"Sort of... My body is exhausted. I wonder why..." He said the last sentence in a singsong tone. Naruto dropped to the ground with a grunt. "Ow." He rubbed his lower back and blushed when he saw Sasuke grinning smugly. "You're super pleased with yourself, aren't ya? Wipe that grin off your face, teme." Naruto snatched his plate of food from Sasuke, grumbling.

Sasuke chuckled, grabbing Naruto's jaw before he could turn away. "I am very pleased with myself." He pulled Naruto into a kiss. "Mm," He licked Naruto's mouth. "I want you..."

"Oi.." He grunted, returning the kiss and blushing. "Sasuke..!" He whined when his mouth was licked. His eyes widened at the other boy's words and he squirmed away. "I've created a beast.."

With a smirk, Sasuke swatted Naruto's ass, snickering when he got a cute little yelp from the blond. "Well, this beast would like another round..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed at him, wriggling away from him. "Stop it! They'll hear you..."As if! Kakashi's too busy staring at Kitsune's bent over ass." Sasuke snickered. "Come on...a little quickie..." Sasuke slid up behind Naruto, wrapping his free arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him back so he could feel Sasuke's raging hard-on.

Naruto sucked in a breath, eyes widening when he felt the rigid flesh press against his ass. "Sasuke... stop it." He squirmed, trying to get free.

Dark eyes narrowed and he gripped Naruto tighter. "Are you saying no?"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto went completely still, no longer resisting. He swallowed, closing his eyes. He knew that tone. He knew it so fucking well. So well that years of Sasuke's conditioning kicked in and he actively pressed back against the Uchiha. "No... no never..." Licking his lips quickly he turned a little, nuzzling the side of Sasuke's head. "I...was thinking right now wasn't really a good time?" He chewed on his bottom lip. "I think they were already onto us last night... We...we shouldn't push our luck..."

Sasuke's arm loosened around Naruto and he nipped the back of his neck, through the fabric of his turtleneck shirt. "Hn... Maybe." He released the blond, nodding to a grassy spot. "We'll eat there." He nudged Naruto forward.

"Uhn..." Naruto let out a slow breath as he walked forward. Relief flooded his system as he was pretty sure Sasuke had been about to toss their food, throw him on the ground and fuck him whether he wanted it or not. That's what the Sasuke in his original timeline would have done. So he was more than happy to obey any seating arrangement for breakfast if it avoided that.

"Sit," Sasuke ordered and Naruto promptly plopped down on his ass, crossing his legs. He swallowed, feeling Sasuke ease down behind him, one leg on either side of his hips, then he felt Sasuke lean back against the tree behind them. "You're being rather...tame...today."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Is...that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Sasuke kissed his temple and smiled. "Eat your food." He nodded towards Naruto's plate. It was all finger food; onigiri, gyoza, edamame, and some karaage.

Naruto sat his plate on his lap and started nibbling on some edamame. And sure enough, Naruto was right about holding off on any more sex. Because within a few minutes of them starting on their breakfasts, Kakashi walked over to them.

"Hey boys, try to eat a little faster. Or gracious client would like to get a move on soon." Kakashi looked down at Naruto.

Sasuke grunted in irritation and Naruto snorted. "Kinda surprised he's even awake." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's sarcastic commentary.

"Yeah, aren't we all. I thought for sure he'd put enough sake in his system to be out for a few more hours." Kakashi sat down across from Naruto, grabbing a gyoza from his plate and popping it into his mouth after pulling his mask from his face and dropping the gyoza into his mouth without ever revealing his face.

"You're gonna have to show me how the hell you never let anyone see your face, Kashi-nii." Naruto tilted his head, watching his big brother. "Teach me,  Aniki. I am your humble kōhai." He bowed forward over his plate of food.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then started laughing. Hard enough that his head went back with the force of it, he even started leaning back. Sasuke and Naruto stared at him like he'd finally lost his fucking mind.

"The fuck did you two do? You broke him. Where the hell am I gonna get another Kakashi Hatake at this time of day?" Kurama grunted. Of course, that comment made Naruto bust up laughing, hugging his ribcage cause of how hard he was laughing. Kurama's comment also made Kakashi laugh harder.

Sasuke looked up at Kurama. "I think you broke my boyfriend. There are no other Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake's. Where the hell am I gonna get him repaired at?" And that sent both Naruto and Kakashi over the edge, to the point of crying while laughing.

"Well, they're useless." Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "Wanna help me out, Sasuke?"

"Help you out?" Sasuke blinked, then he twitched, his head jerking slightly like he was trying to pop his neck. "Sure." He stood up, stuffing a gyoza in his mouth as he carried his plate. "Lead the way, Kitsune."

Kurama tilted his head before stealing a handful of karaage from Sasuke's plate and feeding himself under his kitsune mask. His other arm draped over Sasuke's shoulders, tugging the boy closer to him. "Thanks for sharing your breakfast with me." He grinned, though Sasuke wouldn't see it, sneaking another bit of chicken under his mask and into his mouth.

Sasuke leaned into Kurama's side a bit, the arm closest to Kurama snaking around his waist. "Anytime." He turned his head, sniffing at Kurama. "You smell really good... Like Konoha's forest after a summer rain." He sniffed at Kurama more before he blinked and looked up at the redhead. "Shit... why didn't I realize earlier? The red hair shoulda been a dead give away... But you're not wearing it like you normally do." Sasuke's hand slid up Kurama's back, gathering the long ponytail in his hand, wrapping the strands around it until he had to reach up on his tippy toes to reach the leather tie. "Why a ponytail?" He tugged gently on Kurama's hair.

A rather soft groan slipped from Kurama's mouth when he felt the tug at his ponytail. He was thankful for the mask because he was blushing. A little kid pulled one of his favorite sexy moves. "I'm gonna have to start wearing cologne or something. Maybe change my shampoo..." Slowly he tugged Sasuke's hand from his hair.

"Please don't... I like the way you smell." Sasuke resisted having his hand pulled away from Kurama's hair, gripping at the strands so that when Kurama tried to finish pulling his hand away it ended up yanking the kitsune's head back firmly. Sasuke's eyes darkened when he heard a louder, shocked, moan slip from the redhead.

"Sasuke...let go of my hair." Kurama looked down at the twelve-year-old, swallowing tightly. Sasuke grabbed what was in his hand and brought it to his face, inhaling Kurama's scent deeply. Kurama blinked in surprise and then yanked his hair free. "Never do that again." Shaking his head he hurried ahead of the young Uchiha. "Come on."

Madara tsked from the back of Sasuke's mind, sneering a little. First, he let Sasuke have sex with Naruto. Which, honestly, he deeply regretted at that point. He had been curious what Naruto would look like wholly willing to have sex with someone. Not forced, or under the control of a Sharingan, but really want it. To say the result both turned him on and pissed him off was an understatement, was, in fact, an understatement in and of itself. It also gave him a rather interesting idea to see if you could get Kurama and Naruto to fall in love with him. If he could pull it off he wouldn't have to do any sort of nefarious plan, he'd have the two bijū/jinchūriki completely voluntary. They'd be his of their own choosing.

The problem was that he couldn't really do it with Naruto, not at this time. He still needed Sasuke. However, he could work on Kurama. Particularly if the Hokage agreed to let Kurama live with Sasuke. It'd be the perfect opportunity to get the kitsune to fall in love. Only, how was he going to get that whole thing approved? He could influence Sasuke's therapy sessions more, make Sasuke and Inoichi think it was their idea from the beginning. Sasuke already showed a lot of curiosity in Kurama. And the young Uchiha was truly interested in Shi no Kage.

Eventually, everyone was done with breakfast, getting ready, and sobering Tazuna enough to get going. They took off in much the same way they had when they left Konoha. Kurama and Naruto took the lead, Sasuke and Sakura at Tazuna's sides, and Kakashi taking up the rear. This would already change what would happen with the Demon Brother's. But, Naruto and Kurama wanted to change it anyways.

Hours went by as they walked in silence. But, as they neared that very obvious 'rain' puddle Naruto suddenly twitched. He hadn't expected to feel the chakra and killing intent that far away from the actual spot they would end up fighting. Kurama looked at Naruto and the blond gave him one slight nod back.

"They seem angrier than before." Naruto murmured. "Or maybe I couldn't feel it before."

"You couldn't feel it before. I felt it. But, I was still sealed deep." Kurama shrugged. "How do you wanna do this anyway?"

"Honestly? I'm half tempted to sink into their puddle with them and see what happens in that little dimension of theirs. Aren't you curious?" Naruto looked up at Kurama.

Kurama chuckled. "You know I am. Let's do it then. Let's drop in on them and see what happens."

Naruto grinned big and they fist-bumped. "Something dangerous got decided," Sasuke mumbled back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up to see the fist-bump ending. "Shit... Oi! You two! What are you planning?"

Both hybrids looked back at Kakashi and laughed. "Oh, that's foreboding..." Sakura added.

"Extremely. Anyone else's hairs standing on end?" Sasuke glanced at his pink-haired teammate and silver-haired sensei. They both nodded.

Tazuna looked around at the different team members and grunted, taking a swig of sake.

"One fox is one thing, but two?" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "I have no idea what they're planning, but it's not good."

"Foxes?" Tazuna grumped. "There are no foxes." Sasuke snorted and shook his head while Sakura giggled. Tazuna was irritated by that, so he drank more.

The group continued walking with Naruto and Kurama still in the lead. But then they caught up with the two kitsune and Kakashi frowned, moving around them.

"What's the holdup?" Kakashi blinked when he saw they were staring down at something, so he looked and saw a puddle. He lifted a brow, how come he hadn't noticed that earlier? He was too distracted by watching Naruto and Kurama.

"Shhh" Kurama hushed Kakashi and then bumped fists with Naruto. "Hit it and quit it."

Naruto busted out laughing. "Ohhh, lord... That is not the right term for this situation. Though it oddly works. I'll let Kashi-nii explain." He gave a two-fingered salute and suddenly dropped into the puddle, disappearing.

"Ah! NARUTO!" Sasuke cried out in shock, running to the puddle to go after Naruto. Though he had no idea how to get into...a puddle. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh stop freaking out. He's handling some business." Kurama scoffed.

"HE DISAPPEARED INTO A PUDDLE!" Sasuke turned on Kurama. "GO AFTER HIM! I know you can!!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If he's not out in five minutes, I'll go in after him." He crouched down, poking the water. "Why a puddle though? It's clear skies, there hasn't been rain for days. I wonder if that's part of the plan.  Make us aware, but not instantly think ambush."

Kakashi crouched as well. "Mm, I'd have to agree with that. Are you sure Naruto can handle them?" He looked across the puddle at Kurama.

"Most definitely." Kurama stood and took a step back. "Might wanna move back." Everyone stepped back from the puddle. Sakura was doing her duty of guarding Tazuna against anything that might come behind them.

Nothing happened once they stepped back and they all looked at Kurama. The kitsune lifted a finger to make them wait. Then he held up all five and slowly brought one finger down at a time until it was his index finger and then hesitated a second, then pointed at the puddle.

Sure enough, as soon as Kurama pointed at the puddle one of the Demon Brother's came flying out, dead. How could they tell he was dead? He no longer had a head. Sakura threw up, Sasuke stared in disbelief, Tazuna threw up with Sakura. Kakashi looked mildly horrified, Kurama beamed with pride.

"Where...where's the head?" Sasuke stammered, feeling bile rise up the back of his throat.

"Probably in a scroll." Kurama shrugged and leaned down, checking over the body. "Shit..." He grabbed up the severed chain still clenched in the missing-nin's hands. "He got hit." He gestured to the blood running the length of the chain.

"Why is that a concern?" Kakashi frowned and leaned in to inspect the chain, his eye widening. "Poison."

"NOW will someone go in!?" Sasuke demanded though it was a question.

Kurama shook his head. "No. He's fine. Pretty sure he's fine." He tossed the chain away, wiping the blood off on his pants. He blinked when the puddle suddenly flooded with red. "Oh...he's done."

Sakura blinked, paling at the blood puddle. "...why is it red?"

"Because Naruto has flare." Kurama chuckled. And within seconds the second body flew out of the puddle, landing headless next to his brother. Sakura and Tazuna threw up again. It wasn't because of the beheading, though that didn't help. No, this body had a severed leg, and some of its intestines were spilling from a wound in the gut.

Kakashi stared at the carnage. "He's...efficient."

Naruto popped out of the puddle and shook his hair out, his hair tie having gotten cut or broken somehow. Shoulder blade length hair cascaded down his shoulders and he grinned big with lengthened canine teeth. Purple, slitted eyes connected with Kurama's red. Kurama took in the boy's form, blood splattered across his face, hair, and neck, spotting splashed over his arms, chest, and legs.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself." Kurama chuckled.

"Immensely." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Did you even try to convert them?" Kurama tilted his head.

"Oh, I did. They didn't want to hear it." Naruto lifted his shirt, pointing to chain bitten skin that was slowly bleeding. It went from his right hip up diagonally towards his left peck, but they could only see his impressively toned stomach.

"Holy shit, Naruto. When did you get those!?" Sakura touched his four pack, caressing the growing, defined abdomen.

Naruto's stomach sucked in slightly, flexing. "E-eh?" He blushed brightly and swatted her hands away, pushing his shirt down.

"I like how he's bleeding but you're more concerned with his muscles." Kurama snickered at the now blushing girl.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi lifted the boy's shirt again and frowned when he noticed the wound actually went over Naruto's shoulder and down his back. "That's a lot of poison."

"I'll be fine, Kashi-nii." Naruto swatted at Kakashi, pushing his shirt down. "Here," He handed Kakashi the scroll he used to contain the heads.

Kakashi took the scroll and watched Naruto closely. "You do realize you killed two adult  missing-nin."

"They were barely chūnin level." Naruto shrugged.

"We're GENIN Naruto!" Sakura cried. "We haven't even been genin for a year!"

"So? Doesn't mean we're not strong." Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Tazuna. "All of that aside, I think you have some explaining to do. As I am pretty sure they weren't waiting for my team."

Tazuna explained the situation, then there was a debate about continuing the mission. Which was easily snuffed out due to Naruto and Kurama's arguments about it. Kurama was an Anbu Commander and perfectly capable of handling any other missing-nin of any rank. And Naruto clearly proved his skill and ability to handle a missing-nin or two.

Once things were settled Naruto and Kurama disposed of the bodies on the side of the road in the treeline. And then set them on fire. It was in Naruto's benefit that he had spent several years as a Hunter-nin in his original timeline. The war had come to a standstill at one point, between his 23rd and 26th birthdays. Three years of a cease-fire that had no explanation. There were skirmishes and smaller battles, but nothing like it had been.

***

A loud explosion went off on Naruto's right and he spun around to the sound and sight. "Wasn't Orochimaru over there?"

"Mhm." Sasuke looked up and over at the area Naruto was staring at. "Why?"

Naruto stepped forward. "I should..." He took off in a run before he even finished his sentence.

Sasuke caught up with him, growling. "Why the hell are we checking on him? He can handle a small army of S-Rank Ninja. One explosion isn't going to kill that snake."

"Shut up, Sasuke. He's an ally and a friend." Naruto pushed forward.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan spinning lazily in his right eye, his Rinnegan seemed to darken. "Do not tell me to shut up, dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes, jumping over a large fissure in the ground that was about 20 years wide. He landed on the other side and glanced back at Sasuke he who had stopped. The blond sighed, staring at his life-long love. Sasuke didn't move and Naruto scowled, shaking his head and taking off after Orochimaru.

He broke through a bunch of blown over trees and stood at the edge of the crater. Down at the bottom of it laid Orochimaru, bloody. Naruto sucked in a harsh breath and slid down the crater wall until he tumbled to Orochimaru's side. Trembling hands touched Orochimaru's back and slowly rolled the Sannin over.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto's eyes lined with tears as he wiped some dirt and blood from the Sannin's face. He started examining Orochimaru for wounds, filling with panic as he watched a puddle of blood form under the Snake Sannin. "Orochi!" He cried out desperately as he searched for the source. Orochimaru was splattered and splashed with blood, it was hard to find the wound. He found it on his left side, a massive gaping wound stretching from the man's hip to a few inches under his armpit.

"Are you...crying...?" Orochimaru coughed weakly, blood tinting the edges of his mouth.

Naruto gasped, looking into those golden eyes. "Don't move... you're really badly hurt..."

"I can tell, it hurts like a bitch." He chuckled softly, the chuckle causing him to cough up more blood.

"Why aren't you doing that thing you always do..? Where you shed the body's skin and basically puke yourself out..." Naruto pressed his hand to Orochimaru's side.

"Nng.." Orochimaru hissed at the heat touching his side. "I can't do that too much... right now... need a new...bo-..." He went unconscious.

"Orochi??" Naruto panicked, grabbing Orochimaru's face. "OROCHI!!" He shook the older man some. "Damn it!" He growled and ground his teeth, pressing both hands to Orochimaru's still bleeding side, closing his eyes. His Six Paths Sage Mode flared into being and he let out a slow breath, using his restoration technique to heal Orochimaru, or at least get him to a point where he could heal himself.

Just as he was finishing healing Orochimaru Sasuke kicked Naruto from the Snake Sannin. "The hell are you doing?" He growled out, stalking to Naruto. "Don't waste all your chakra on healing a man who should've died years ago!"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke in disbelief. "What're you saying?! Without Orochimaru we would've lost Tsunade and far more! He's been vital to this war and to the Shinobi forces!' The blond stood up, clenching his fists. "He means something to ME! And that's enough!"

Sasuke backhanded Naruto hard enough to send him flying into the crater wall, snuffing out Six Paths Sage Mode. "Has being a Hunter-nin completely clouded your judgment!? You've been scouring this world alone for too long!!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto pushed himself from the crumbling wall of the crater, stumbling a bit. "Was never completely alone." Dark blue eyes lifted to look at the Uchiha. "Orochimaru has been with me."

"What?" Sasuke snarled, his upper lip twitching in irritation. "You mean to tell me that while you were out of the village that snake was with you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I took him instead of you." Naruto squared his shoulders, readying himself for the Uchiha's wrath. And it hit hard. Naruto slammed back into the already crumbling earth he had landed in seconds prior.

As soon as he sank into the wall Sasuke was immediately in front of him, serving a harsh punch to his gut before gripping his throat and slamming him back against the soil, dirt, and rock. "Did you fuck him?" Sasuke leaned in, his hand tightening dangerously around Naruto's throat. "Did you suck him off?"

Naruto gasped, gripping at the other's forearm, struggling against Sasuke as his eyes rolled back. "Sa-..." He struggled to get air. "Breathe..." He clawed at the armguard protecting Sasuke's forearm. "Can't..."

Sasuke was suddenly removed from Naruto and was nowhere in sight as the blond dropped to the ground coughing and gasping. Orochimaru was standing there, eyes narrowed and in full Snake Sage Mode. Naruto looked up at the Sannin in surprise, still gulping lungfuls of air. There was a scream of rage coming from somewhere outside the crater that sounded a lot like Sasuke.

"Did I forget to mention while you were gone for a few months I achieved Sage? Orochimaru chuckled, reaching a hand out to the younger male, helping him up. "Surprise?" He smirked.

Naruto laughed in between gasps and coughs. "You look... like a... snake god... or something..."

"Thank you," Orochimaru smirked. "I think I pull off the look far better than Kabuto." He preened, grinning.

The only difference between them was Orochimaru didn't have a massive snake coming out of his gut like an umbilical cord. He white as white could get, his irides were a striking gold with a starburst of green shooting out from his slitted pupils, he had the same four horns that Kabuto had had, except he had two more towards the top of his head, giving him six horns in total. He looked more like a dragon than Kabuto had ever looked. His hair? Just as white as his skin. The purple around his eyes now shot back along his temples and into his hair, then streaked all the way to the tip of his nose. He had the Sage robe on, but it was white and black. Honestly, he looked a lot like Madara's Ten-Tailed jinchūriki mode. Just way hotter, in Naruto's opinion.

Sasuke landed behind Orochimaru and Naruto instantly moved in front of the Snake Sannin. "Stop Sasuke! We're all on the same side!"

"Bullshit! That snake bastard is in my way!" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. "I should've left him stuck in his curse mark."

Orochimaru lifted a brow, looking at Sasuke with boredom. "You can never completely get rid of me. I always find a way."

"You're more like a cockroach than a snake!" Sasuke hissed, flying through hand signs before a massive fireball burst from his lips.

Naruto immediately went into Six Paths Sage Mode and absorbed the fireball. "We're fighting MADARA! Not Orochimaru! I don't care how you feel about him! He stays. And he stays with me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he walked towards Naruto, the fury in his mismatched eyes second only to Madara.

***

The memory came to an abrupt halt in Naruto's mind as he blinked and looked around. How had Orochimaru been able to gain Sage status and rank when he remembered the first time Orochimaru had tried to do it his host body was too weak and couldn't handle it. Which meant he would've needed his original body or a better host body. Right? So...which one had Orochimaru done? How come he hadn't ever questioned that before?

"What's up?" Kurama asked the dazed and confused looking blond next to him.

Naruto looked up at Kurama and blinked. "Uhh..." He looked around them and frowned. When had the sun started setting? How long had they been walking where he was stuck in his memories?

"Get lost in a memory again?" Kurama tilted his head.

"U-uhn... You remember that one day when Orochimaru showed us his sage mode?" Naruto knit his brow and Kurama nodded. "I didn't think about it before... But how was able to do that? Previously he said he couldn't because his host body was too weak. So did he find one that was or...well it would have been impossible to get his original body back, right?"

Kurama lifted a brow and then smirked. Again, the black kitsune mask hid his face perfectly, which was good in this instance. "Hm, I wonder."

"That is such a noncommittal answer!" Naruto whined, socking Kurama in the shoulder.

"Hey, foxes, come help set up camp!" Kakashi called from within the trees to Naruto's left.

The blond spun in that direction and his jaw dropped open. "...when the fuck?"

"You were definitely lost in that memory if you didn't even notice that we stopped for the night." Kurama snickered, walking past Naruto and into the trees to help out.

“Shut up,” Naruto grunted as he passed Kurama on the way into the trees and to the campsite. “Jerk.”

Kurama chuckled as he followed the blond. They broke through the trees to the small camp that was being set up and Kurama looked around at the way the tents were being designated.

“Uh, question… Why are the tents at three different points?” Naruto asked, noticing the set up as well. The fire pit was in the middle, to the north of the fire was Kakashi’s tent, to the east side of the fire was Naruto’s tent that Sasuke had packed up in his own pack. And to the west side of the fire was Sakura’s tent, and at the south point was Tazuna’s, where he was already passed out snoring loudly.

Sasuke looked up from where he was dealing with the finishing touches to the tent. “Well, apparently Kakashi thought this setup was better. Also, he’s decided you’ll be sleeping with him tonight and Kurama will be with me.”

Kurama lifted his right hand. “Uh, question…” He copied Naruto’s earlier method. “Why the fuck are we bunking like that?”

“Because Naruto had his first kill today and I would like my brother with me.” Kakashi came into view from the side of the trees carrying more wood for the fire. “And I feel more comfortable with the fact that he’ll be with me, where I can spot signs of any distress.”

“Ya know I kill people regularly, right?” Kurama queried.

“Yes, I’m well aware of your confirmed kills.” Kakashi drawled. “But he is my little brother and I plan on being there for him.”

“Uh, question.” Naruto raised his hand this time. “Why is this such a big deal?” He’d killed plenty in his original timeline. And it was confusing trying to figure out what Kakashi did and didn't know. Kurama’s memory seal was very selective.

“Because you think it’s not a big deal.” Kakashi lifted his visible brow. “That’s not the reaction a twelve-year-old Shinobi should have after killing two men in cold blood and removing their heads.”

Naruto slumped and muttered to himself. “I don’t see the issue. They were gonna try to kill us first, I beat them to it.” He flopped next to Kakashi’s tent, grumbling more to himself.

“The fact that you don’t see an issue IS the issue.” Kakashi frowned at his baby brother as he plopped down near him. “I want to keep an eye on you. Is that so wrong? Do you not want me to care?”

“Ow, that’s not fair Kashi-nii.” Naruto frowned. “That was a low blow. You know I want you to care. You don’t gotta be a dick about it.”

Kakashi stopped midway to beating another stake into the ground to hold the tent. He looked at Naruto with a sweat drop trailing down his temple. Shaking his head he went back to hammering in the stake.

“I’m a cuddler, a fair warning, Sasuke.” Kurama snickered, ruffling black locks.

Sasuke grunted, fixing his hair. “I know. We’ve slept together before.”

“Oh, right.” Kurama blinked, spacing out for a few seconds as he remembered that night and morning. He shifted uncomfortably. “Gonna go catch some fish for dinner…” He muttered, wandering off to find the river they’ve been traveling along as they made their way to the port city so they could sail to Nami no Kuni.

Madara stared after Kurama through Sasuke’s eyes as the redhead hurried off in the direction of the river. _“I want to be in control for the evening.”_

_“Only because you want to spend time with Kurama. Why should I let you?”_

_“Let me? Be happy that I’m giving you a heads up. I do not need your permission, boy.”_

_“You call me boy a lot. I know you know my name, you’ve used it before.”_

_“And?”_

_“So why do you call me boy?”_

_“Because I know it bothers you.”_

_“Why don’t you help me and show me how to handle Naruto better.”_

_“Why would I do that?”_

_“Because you want Kurama.”_

_“And?”_

_“UGH! I can help with Kurama!”_

_“I don’t need help with Kurama. I know more about that man than history texts could ever hope to have within their pages.”_

_“You’re cocky.”_

_“I’m an Uchiha. Modesty and humility don’t suit us.”_

_“Yeah but Naruto likes modesty and humility. So does Kurama it seems.”_

_“They only like it because at least something is controlling them.”_

_“They WANT to be controlled?”_

_“They’re jinchūriki, of course, they do. And they want an Uchiha to do it.”_

_“Prove it.”_

_“Get Naruto’s attention without getting anyone else's, take him behind the treeline.”_

Sasuke looked up from his pack he had been digging through and glanced over at Naruto. He stared at the other boy for a few seconds before that blond head turned and they made eye contact. Sasuke grinned and winked, Naruto blushed and glanced down a bit. Sasuke stood up and jerked his head ever-so-slightly in the direction of the woods behind him. Naruto stood up and started following him. They disappeared into the trees.

_“Grab him and kiss him like you own him and you both know it.”_

_“How the fuck do you kiss someone like that?”_

Madara grunted and shoved Sasuke to side. _Fucking idiot child._ As soon as Naruto got within reach Madara grabbed him by the back of his head with his right hand, his left snaking around Naruto’s waist. The action was flawless, smooth, and brought them flush against each other with Naruto pinned back against a tree trunk. Madara crushed Naruto’s mouth with his, growling deep and long into the kiss. He forced his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, claiming the other in that one kiss. Naruto moaned into it, melting against Madara and clinging to his back with his fingers. Madara pressed his knee between Naruto’s thighs, forcing them apart before rubbing the top of his thigh against the blond’s groin firmly.

_“Okay… I get it. You can stop now.”_

Naruto clung more desperately to Madara, whimpering into the kiss as he started riding the other’s thigh, grinding himself against it almost begging for more. Madara’s left slid down to Naruto’s ass, cupping a cheek with a bruising grip, a soft cry leaving Naruto’s lips and entering the kiss. Madara smirked as he slowly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Naruto’s, Sasuke’s hitai-ate cool against Naruto’s heated skin. “Fuck I love the way you feel and sound…”

_“Fucking stop already!”_

Naruto whimpered, writhing between the tree and Madara, still rubbing himself on the other’s thigh. “Don’t stop… please..” He begged breathily, clinging harder to Madara.

_“You better fucking stop. Or let me have control back! NOW!”_

Madara licked Naruto’s parted lips, murmuring. “Tell me what you want, Naruto… Ask nicely, and I might give it to you.”

The blond nearly cried as he squirmed. “Sasuke…!” He whined.

Madara lifted a brow, gripping Naruto’s jaw with his right hand, forcing the other to bare his throat to him. He nibbled along Naruto’s jaw and down his throat. “I guess I should stop then, hm?”

“Ah! No!” Naruto panted softly, letting Madara move him how he saw fit. “I… I want to feel you…” He blushed brightly, whispering. “I-inside of me…”

“Mmm.. and I would love to be..” Madara bit Naruto’s throat, leaving a bruise in the shape of his teeth. “You really want me to fuck you right here against this tree? Right in the open?” Madara pressed his thigh firmly to Naruto’s arousal, his left hand pressing his fingers along the crevice of his ass, pressing the fabric of his pants and underwear against his entrance, rubbing the spot firmly.

“Hah..” Naruto squirmed when his throat was bitten. A whimpered moan leaving him as Madara asked if he really wanted it right there and then. The thigh pressing to him making him squirm even more. “Hng.. ah.. Sa-..sasuke, please… AH!” Naruto cried out when he felt those fingers prodding his entrance through his pants. “Yes… y... Right here… right now... Please… Fuck me… fuck me hard... “ He clung to Madara desperately, his body trembling with desire and want.

With a cruel grin, Madara let Naruto go and stepped back. Naruto fell to his knees and panted, crawling forward. “N-no please…!” He gripped Madara’s hips. “Why did you stop?”

_“I’m serious Madara. Stop this. NOW. I want back in control. Quite fucking touching him! He’s mine!”_

Madara looked down at Naruto with a lifted brow. “Convince me.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Persuade me, Naruto.”

“Persuade...you…” Naruto blinked, trying to get enough blood in his brain to understand what, who he thought was, Sasuke wanted.

He swallowed and leveled his eyes with Madara’s groin, trembling hands moved to unfasten his pants as he shuffled forward. He glanced back up at Madara for permission or...acknowledgement, something. Madara’s right hand lowered to Naruto’s head, combing through the middle section of his hair that wasn’t bond in braids. Naruto shivered and finished unfastening Madara’s pants, tugging the throbbing erection from its confines.

_“MADARA!”_

Naruto’s lips pressed around Madara’s tip, using it to force his mouth open over its length. Madara groaned, his eyes fluttering as he gripped that soft blond hair. A thrill rushed through Naruto and he suckled firmly on the other’s tip, milking the precum from it and swallowing it. Madara shuddered, urging Naruto’s head forward with a tug. Naruto slowly forced inch after inch into his mouth until his lips met the base of it. Madara’s thick arousal buried in Naruto’s mouth, the head of it pressed deep into Naruto’s throat. And then the blond did something that nearly made Madara’s knees buckle. He swallowed around the erection, moaning softly to send a vibrating sensation through it.

Sasuke was absolutely FUMING within his own mind, slamming against Madara’s control, nearly trying to claw his way to the front. Yet he made no ground in that effort, he stayed right where Madara had put him. Why couldn’t he pull Madara back or stop him!? Was he really that fucking weak!?

Pulling back until the tip was barely in his mouth he glanced up at Madara, holding that eye contact as he head began to bob. His lips were tight around the other’s length, his tongue pressing up firmly against the underside, and he made his mouth like a vacuum, intense suction with every bob of his head.

Madara was moaning repeatedly now, his fingers tangling in Naruto's hair, gripping it at the root. “That’s perfect…” Naruto whimpered and deep throat Madara, swallowing around him again. Madara could see the blond squirming, still desperate for sex or to be touched. “Finger yourself.”

A soft pop was heard as Naruto pulled his mouth off of Madara and he stared up at the other. “W-what..?” He glanced around and shifted, he wasn’t really worried about getting caught, he could tell where everyone was and roughly what they were doing. Kurama was still at the river, Kakashi was with Sakura and they were starting dinner. And, of course, Tazuna was still passed out in his tent.

“I said finger yourself,” Madara growled out, his hand yanking Naruto’s head back so they made eye contact. He pressed the head of his manhood against Naruto’s mouth. “And keep sucking.” His left hand pulled at Naruto’s jaw, his thumb pressing into his mouth and prying it open, shoving himself in the boy’s mouth with a groan.

Naruto gagged as he felt the other’s erection shove into his mouth and hit the back of his throat roughly. His hands gripped Madara’s hips, trying to push the other away but he held Naruto’s head in place until the blond visibly relaxed and forced himself to give in. Madara smirked, removing Naruto’s hand from his hip, nodding towards Naruto’s backside.

Tears were threatening to slip down Naruto’s cheeks as he pulled his hand around his back and down his pants, pressing his middle finger to his entrance and squirming uncomfortably. He felt a harsh pull on his hair and whimpered, pushing his pants down so that Madara could see his ass.

“Either do it yourself, or I will. And trust me, Naruto, you don’t want me to take over.” Madara smirked and leaned down towards Naruto’s ear as best he could. “Unless you secretly want me to?” He felt the boy swallow nervously around him and chuckled. “Such a naughty boy…”

_“Leave him the hell alone! STOP TOUCHING HIM!!”_

There was a brief moment as Madara sat down where he wondered if Sasuke was going to realize how little control he had and the fact that Madara was running this show. Resting back against a tree he pulled Naruto onto his lap, his saliva slick erection pressing up Naruto’s backside, the tip poking up from between his cheeks.

“Naruto!? Sasuke!!” Both Madara and Naruto glanced in the direction of Sakura’s voice, Naruto’s eyes wide like saucers. “Hey guys!? HELLOOO!! I better not find you guys doing something DIRTY! Kakashi’s looking for you.”

Naruto somehow got out of Madara’s hold and fasten his pants, wiping off his precut and saliva coated mouth. “COMING!” Naruto called out. He glanced at Madara and swallowed tightly before bolting away from him and towards Sakura.

Madara Leanne his head back and sighed. “Fuck.” Tucking himself away he fastened his pants and slowly stood up.

Sasuke smirked from within his mind, crossing his arms victoriously over his chest. For once, he was thankful for Sakura’s nosey behavior. _“Gonna hand control over NOW?”_

 _“You wish, boy.”_ Madara made his way back to camp, sitting down next to Kakashi.

“Where did you go?” Madara could hear the accusations in Kakashi’s tone and smirked at him.

“I went for a little walk with Naruto.” He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and yawning.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “I’m sure.”

Naruto and Sakura came into view as they headed towards the fire pit and Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi clocked the swollen overly pink mouth again and clenched his jaw.

Standing up he grabbed Naruto’s shoulder gently. “Come with me.” His voice was kind, but the rigidity of his body suggested either wise.

They moved beyond the tree line and out of earshot. “Open your mouth,” Kakashi ordered, looking down at Naruto.

“E-eh!?” Naruto blushed brightly. “I will not!”

Kakashi clenched his teeth and sighed. “Naruto, please?” The blond looked up at Kakashi warily before slowly opening his mouth and tilting his chin up a little. Kakashi gently cupped Naruto’s chin and jaw in his left hand, leaning down to look. “Seems I sent Sakura after you just in time.” He let go of Naruto’s mouth. “It’s bruised again, Not as bad as last time though.”

Naruto blushed beet red and looked away. Kakashi’s eyes caught the dark bite mark on Naruto’s throat and he growled, grabbing the boy’s head and forcefully tilting it to examine the bite mark more closely. The bruising was already healing. “Damn it!”

“K-kashi-nii…?” Naruto struggled a little and winced when he felt a thug press against the bite mark firmly. “Ow…”

“Why do you let him do this kind of shit to you?” Kakashi grunted, releasing his brother’s head. “He shouldn’t be doing that crap.”

“Why not?” Naruto rubbed the sore spot gently. “Because we’re kids? You can’t fool me Kashi-nii. I’ve seen Kurama after he’s been with someone.”

“That doesn’t mean you should be doing the same thing! He is an ADULT, Naruto!” Kakashi frowned, though it couldn’t really be seen. “Do I have to ground you again?”

“HAH?! Kashi-nii! That’s not fair! He’s my boyfriend… I want him to t-to-...t-touch me..” Naruto shifted and looked away in embarrassment.

“He should be more gentle. You need to have a serious talk with him.” Kakashi shook his head, touching the top of Naruto’s head. “Don’t you know I worry about you? Constantly? I need to know you’re okay. I need to know the boy you choose to be with is treating you well and kindly.”

“Sasuke is very good to me Kashi-nii. And I love him.” Naruto frowned, pulling up the neck and face portions of his shirt, covering half his face like Kakashi. “And I like it..” He muttered, turning to wander off.

“What? What was that last bit? Did you say you LIKED it?” Kakashi stared shocked at Naruto’s back. Had he been abused so much he had acquired a taste for abusive males? Inoichi had warned him about this. That due to the abuse he’s suffered it may have affected him in a way that’s conditioned him to respond to abusive people and crave their attention. Fully under the belief that real love is painful and has dramatic highs and lows.

Even though Kakashi had asked Naruto about what he’d said he had gotten a response. He followed Naruto out of the trees and watched his little brother sit by Sasuke, curling into the other boy’s side, snuggling into his hold. Kakashi didn’t think he’d ever get the image of Sasuke’s possessive posture and aura. He sat there like he was the Sage of Six Paths, that everyone was beneath him, and Naruto was his property to do with as he chose. He watched Sasuke kissed Naruto’s head, one arm possessively wrapped around the blond’s waist. Sakura was near them, jabbering about some Medical journal she was reading.

“He’s an Uchiha. If he wasn’t cocky and completely full of himself I’d wonder if he was okay.” Kakashi’s head snapped to the side to see Kurama standing next to him holding a rather impressive amount of fish all tied together by their tails.

“I’m pretty sure Naruto was giving him fellatio again.”

“So?” Kurama looked at him. “Is he fucked up from it? If not, then everything is fine. You’d be surprised how big of a relief that would be.”

“Mild bruising. It was already healing.” Kakashi slowly turned his head to observe the two boys more.

Kurama gave a relieved sigh. “Good. Sasuke’s showing restraint. It means he’s listening to Inoichi and following the guidelines he’s been given.” He patted Kakashi’s shoulder. “Give it time.”

“I don’t want to,” Kakashi muttered, following Kurama over to the pot where they were making fish stew. He helped clean and gut the fish before chopping it all up and tossing it into the pot.

"What are you? Five?" Kurama rolled his eyes as Kakashi helped clean and gut the fish before chopping it all up and tossing it into the pot.

Kakashi tsked at Kurama, smacking his arm. "I am twenty-six you little shit."

Kurama gasped at the smack and looked at Kakashi. "If you could see my face right now, you'd know I'm about to bring a world of hurt on you."

Kakashi blinked, staring at Kurama for about 2.5 seconds before laughing. Kurama grinned and joined in on the laughter, leaning against Kakashi some.

"I honestly don't know who he's gonna end up with... Genma, Tenzō, or Kakashi." Naruto shook his head.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Why would kitsune end up with any of those guys?"

Sasuke snorted. "You haven't figured out who he is yet?"

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled and then stared at Kurama. "Oh fuck..."

"Yep." Sasuke snickered.

"Why didn't I notice until NOW?" Sakura groaned, rubbing her face. "His hair should've been a dead give away... he's never worn it like though."

"How many slender, lean muscled, 5'7" guys with blood red hair do you know?" Naruto asked, chuckling. Sasuke joined in, thoroughly amused by this. "Oi, Uchiha, don't you laugh. You didn't fucking notice until this morning." Sasuke grunted and Sakura cracked up.

"Had I known it was him I woulda be fine sleeping in a tent with him." Sakura sighed, tilting her head as she watched Kurama pick on Kakashi and the two CLEARLY adult jōnin devolving to slap fighting.

"Why cause he's secretly a little kid?" Naruto giggled, watching his brother and his Daddy Fox slap fight it out.

Sasuke stared in shock. "Are they seriously slap fighting like pre-Academy kids?"

"Nah.. cause he's flaming gay and totally hot. And I'd literally kill to see him without at least half his clothing." Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura with dropped jaw and shocked expressions. She giggled and blushed. "What?"

"You're secretly a pervert." Naruto grinned, eyeing Sakura.

She squeaked and blushed brighter. "I am not!"

"Should I bring up your reaction to my stomach again?" Naruto stood up. "Actually, let's SEE it again." He grinned and pulled up his shirt, sliding his hand down down his developing abdomen and to the just barely showing V-line he was getting, his fingers brushing along his low hanging pants. Sakura's eyes widened and a bit of blood trickle from her nose before she promptly fainted.

"I honestly don't know a better way to make me feel good about myself." Naruto laughed, tucking his shirt back down. He got no response from Sasuke and blinked, turning to him. "Oi Sasu-...seriously?" He leaned over his fainted boyfriend who also had a bloody nose. "You guys are WEAK."

Shaking his head Naruto walked over to the two bickering children known as Kakashi and Kurama. "OI!" He smacked them both in the back of their heads. "Stop acting like you're my age. Oh wait, I'm not even my age." Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped down on the other side of the boiling pot.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, grumbling. "Where's the other two?" Naruto pointed to the two passed out figures.

"What happened to them?" Kurama tilted his head, looking at the two.

Naruto sighed and lifted his shirt, pointing to his stomach. Both men laughed and he rolled his eyes. "I caressed my stomach to prove that Sakura was a perv, she fainted. And apparently so did Sasuke." That made the two adults laugh even harder.

He snickered, "I know, it's fucking hilarious." He sighed and sat back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Glad you two are finally getting along again."

"We weren't before?" Kakashi tilted his head with his question.

"Fuck no!" Naruto huffed. "But play-fighting suggests you guys are getting along better. So that's good. By the way, Kitsune... there's apparently a betting pool on who you're gonna end up with."

"Seriously?" Kurama snorted. "Who are my options?"

"Genma, Tenzō, and our fearless sensei." Naruto grinned.

Kurama guffawed, tossing his head back. "Wait, why did they add me as a potential?" Kakashi blinked.

Naruto stared at him deadpan. He shook his head and looked at Kurama who was stilling snickering to himself. "What if I went way off the expected and chose Hidan? Or Kakuzu? OH! I know, I'll pick Itachi! That'll definitely twist some panties."

All amusement left Kakashi as he stared at Kurama. "Are you even attracted to any of those guys?"

"Kakuzu has a certain...badass, immortal, stitched charm about him. Hidan's got a mouth on him that rival's mine and he's fucking tasty looking. And Itachi? Ohhh I would bet mass amounts of money he is one kinky little freak in bed."

"That...didn't really answer my question."

"They're all attractive in different ways. Even Obito has a certain...ridiculous manly charm about him." Kurama looked at Naruto, watching him as he said the next part. "Even Orochimaru has a wicked streak in him that just...mmm I bet he's fun. And even though he comes off as pretty, the guy is ripped and so fucking fine. Handsome to boot." He grinned behind his mask when he noticed Naruto was getting angry. Interesting...

Naruto got up. "Gotta piss..." He muttered, turning and shuffling off into the trees.

"What just happened?" Kakashi blinked.

"I hit a nerve I wasn't sure existed." Kurama chuckled.

"Eh? With Obito?" Kakashi looked at Kurama. "Or do you mean...with Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru," Kurama said flatly, staring after Naruto. "Which gives me a little hope. Then again... I wonder if boy wonder knows there's a betting pool for him too."

"People are betting on Naruto and who he'll end up with? That's...he's a kid." Kakashi wrinkled his nose.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. He's getting into his teen years, which means anything is possible." Kurama smirked. "So far the potentials are Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Kiba. Then within my closest circle, we have those three plus Orochimaru, Gaara, and Neji."

"Neji? As in Neji Hyūga!?" Kakashi blink blankly.

"That's the one." Kurama laughed. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Because they haven't even met!"

"Oh, but they will." Kurama snickered. "And then you'll see why he's added to pool."

"It's not fair that you guys know stuff like that. You've got an insider advantage. Or time-travel advantage. Either way, you're cheating." Kakashi scolded Kurama.

"Pfft, don't be so jealous." Kurama waved him off. "The first time around he ended up 'with' Sasuke, right up until he was taken." Kurama even did the air quotes when he said "with".

"Was their relationship really that bad?" Kakashi leaned forward to stir the stew.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Kurama sighed, leaning over the soup and smelling it.

“Then why are we letting them be together now? Shouldn’t we prevent that at all costs?’ Kakashi watched Kurama, catching his long ponytail in his hands before it slid into the fire under the pot.

Kurama looked at the fingerless gloved hand holding the middle of his ponytail. “You can’t stop someone or make them leave a relationship if they're dead set on it. If you deny him Sasuke, he’ll find a way to get to Sasuke. You’ll push him away from yourself and straight into Sasuke’s arms.”

“In the words of one genius genin, how troublesome.” Kakashi sighed, rubbing the silky strands between the pads of his fingers.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kurama lifted a brow as he saw and felt Kakashi beginning to play with his hair. He added a few more seasonings to the pot.

“I still want to know why I’m included in your potential boyfriends.” Kakashi sighed, twirling his fingers in the strands. Gently wrapping his fingers and then hand in the soft locks.

"That is interesting, isn't it?" There was amusement in Kurama's voice as he watched the silver-haired jōnin. "I wonder why."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Kurama. "Why do you sound so sarcastic about it?"

Kurama laughed softly. "So...what you're doing right now is completely unconscious or subconscious doing?"

"What I'm doing right now?" Kakashi tilted his head. Kurama grabbed Kakashi's hand, lifting it up so he could see his own hand buried deep in crimson strands. "...." Kakashi swallowed and slowly untangled his hand from the soft locks. "S-sorry... I didn't realize I was doing that. I had been trying to stop it from falling into the fire..."

Kurama slowly released Kakashi's hand and nodded, standing upright. "Thank you for that." Gathering his ponytail up he wound it around his leather tie, forming it into a bun before tucking it in so it would hold itself.

"Is dinner almost ready? I'm starving." Naruto appeared from the tree line, adjusting his pants after he finished zipping them up.

"Soon. Everything come out alright? You were gone a while." Kurama snickered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do you really wanna know?

"No. No, we don't." Kakashi grunted, not wanting to know what Naruto was doing for so long by himself. He really did view Naruto has his little brother now. So anything beyond basic things like him peeing was a giant bowl of nope.

The dinner was done cooking right when Sasuke and Sakura came to. Everyone sat around the fire and ate, even Tazuna woke up and ate. But, he downed his sake and disappeared into his tent, passed out and snored loudly. Sakura and Sasuke washed everything because Kakashi, Kurama, and sort of Naruto cooked dinner. And that was their deal, whoever cooked didn't clean.

Naruto gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Mmm...I'm going to bed. I can't wait for Sasuke any longer..." He pushed himself up and sluggishly shuffled to Kakashi's tent. "Night guys." He gave a half-assed wave behind him and disappeared into the tent, flopping into his bedroll and almost instantly knocking out.

Kakashi and Kurama chuckled, shaking their heads. "You know he'll be okay. He's processing his first kill in his own way." Kurama looked at Kakashi. "He can handle this. This technically isn't his first kill."

"He still has the mind and body of a twelve-year-old. And it's that part of him that I worry about." Kakashi frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's tougher than you think, Kakashi." Kurama shook his head.

"He shouldn't have to be."

"But that's the world we live in, isn't it?" The redhead leaned his shoulder against Kakashi's.

"Mn..." The Copynin sighed, leaning into Kurama as well.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the two jōnin leaning against each other.

Kurama and Kakashi pointed to Kakashi's dark grey tent. "He tuckered out and went to bed. He said to tell you sorry and he'll see you in the morning.

"Damn.." Sasuke sighed, looking at the tent. "Kakashi-sensei...can I go say goodnight to him?"

Kakashi was about to outright say no, but Kurama cut him off before he could even speak. "Go for it, kiddo."

Sasuke lit up, well as much as an Uchiha could, and hurried to Kakashi's tent. Crawling in he smiled, petting Naruto. "You asleep?"

"Mm.." Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Almost..." He gazed up at Sasuke with a look of complete adoration.

"Sorry..." Sasuke leaned down, kissing Naruto softly on the mouth. "I wanted to say good night and get a kiss."

A bright blush dusted over Naruto's cheeks and he smiled after returning the kiss. "That makes me happy." He cupped the side of Sasuke's head, his thumb brushing along Sasuke's cheek. "Good night Sasuke...love you..." He leaned up, kissing Sasuke again.

"Good night Naru. Love you too." He returned the second kiss and smiled, kissing the blond's forehead before getting up and leaving the tent. He bowed some to Kurama. "I think I'm gonna head to bed now too. Good night Kakashi-sensei, Kitsune."

"I'll join you in a bit Sasuke." Kurama nodded his head towards the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and disappeared into their tent for the night.

"Sorry, I'm making you sleep with a kid." Kakashi looked at Kurama, wondering when the other male's head go onto his shoulder. And why wasn't it uncomfortable?

"He's spent the night with me before. It's not a big deal. He's actually an excellent cuddler." He nuzzled Kakashi's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You like to cuddle?" Kakashi lifted a brow. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Actually... Naruto's the one who hates cuddling... I..I love it." Kurama laughed softly. "First time I've said that out loud."

Kakashi chuckled quietly and he slowly wrapped around Kurama's back and side, pulling him a little closer. "You guys are adorable..." A bright flash went off and Kakashi and Kurama looked over to see Sakura pocketing a camera.

"Did you take our picture?" Kurama lifted a brow, though his mask still covered his face.

"Maaaaybe." Sakura giggled and headed to her tent. "Night guys!"

Kurama pulled away from Kakashi and stood up. "...I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Kakashi." The redhead stood there like he was undecided for a few seconds before forcing himself to go to the tent.

Kakashi sat there, his arm still positioned like he was holding Kurama. He blinked and withdrew his arm. "Good night Kitsune..." Kakashi turned his head to watch the fox disappear into his tent with Sasuke. What was going on with him? Why was he trying to hold Kurama? Shaking his head he forced the thoughts away and crawl into his tent with Naruto.

Kurama settled into his bedroll and rolled over to see Sasuke was still awake. He smiled at the Uchiha. "Did I wake you?"

Shaking his head Sasuke scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Kurama's waist. Kurama smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, sliding an arm over the boy's body and snuggling close. "You're like my personal little teddy bear..." He sighed softly, nuzzling that gravity-defying blue-black hair.

"I'm not little," Sasuke muttered, nuzzling Kurama's chest now that the Anbu flak jacket was discarded to the side with Sasuke's shoes and his kitsune mask, he still refused to wear shoes.

"But you don't mind being my teddy bear?" Sasuke shook his head and Kurama chuckled, curling around the boy more. "Good...cause you're becoming my favorite cuddle buddy."

Sasuke smiled big and looked up at Kurama. He reached up, caressing Kurama's cheek. "Come here..." His voice suddenly dropped to a deep, smooth tone as he leaned up, kissing Kurama gently on the lips.

Kurama's head jerked back a little and he stared at Sasuke as he felt the other's mouth press to his. Something shivered down his spine and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Sasuke with a wanton moan. Sasuke pushed him onto his back and he didn't struggle or try to stop him. No, instead he let his thighs part, letting Sasuke settle against him completely.

The kiss broke with a breathy gasp from Kurama and he looked up to see Madara, not the young Sasuke. He swallowed, slipping his arms around the back of Madara's neck. "Look at you..." Madara chuckled quietly. "So needy tonight."

Kurama whimpered softly, grinding his hips up against Madara's, his right leg curling around the older man's thigh, trying to pull him closer. "Please... I wanna feel loved..." Kurama's eyes lined with tears. And that right there should have been Kurama's little epiphany to why he was so sexual now that he was a human hybrid. He was...painfully lonely.

Madara's expression softened slightly and he kissed Kurama softly. "Don't cry from pain... I want to see you cry from pleasure." He nipped the fox's bottom lip. "I'll love you until you can't take it anymore." Madara tilted his head, grinning slowly. "Let's see if we can get you to lose control, hm?"

"Yes... I want that... I want you..." Kurama tightened his arms around Madara's neck. "Make the pain go away..." A couple of tears slipped free. "Please..."

Madara's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "You keep this up and I may not be able to hold back."

"Then don't hold back... Let me feel all of you..." Kurama gripped his fingers into Madara's back, the long black hair like a curtain around their hides, hiding them further.

Madara's mouth crushed Kurama's, his body pressing down against the other's. Kurama's thighs squeezed Madara's hips as he mewled into the crushing kiss, his mouth opening invitingly to Madara. He soon felt that tongue slide into his mouth, claiming him further. Madara's left hand snaked its way under Kurama's shirt, the pads of his fingers slipping up along soft, sunkissed skin. As soon as he found a nipple he pinched firmly, tugging it. Kurama's head tossed back, breaking the kiss as he cried out softly, arching up against Madara.

"That's it, pet, let me hear you." Madara's mouth descended on Kurama's neck after he pulled down the face mask. Kissing and nipping along the side of his throat Madara growled softly, biting a little harder to hear that hitched gasp.

"Mada..ra.. Ah..!" Kurama arched up again, writhing underneath the larger male. He pulled at Madara's shirt, moaning louder when his nipple was rubbed firmly between Madara's index finger and thumb.

Madara's mouth left the redhead's neck and moved down to his chest, pushing up the younger man's shirt. His left hand stayed tormenting Kurama's left nipple, causing the hard nub to redden from that treatment. His mouth moved to the right nipple, latching onto it firmly and sucking on it before nipping it as it hardened. Kurama's pleasured cries began filling the tent as he squirmed. Madara's right hand slid down between their hips, his hand disappeared into Kurama's pants, past his arousal and down.

The next thing Kurama felt was Madara's middle finger pressing into him slowly. "A-ah!" His hips bucked and he moaned, his body clenching at that finger pressing deeply into him.

"I'll never get tired of the sounds you make." Madara nibbled on Kurama's nipple again, pressing his ring finger in with his middle finger. The moans only got louder and louder as Madara fingered Kurama harder and deeper.

"You're beautiful." Madara leaned back enough to watch Kurama's face and upper body. Kurama's mouth was open to let him get as much air as possible between his moans and mewls. His skin was beading with sweat now, and his nipples were overly pink swollen little nubs. To Madara, he looked gorgeous, absolutely stunning.

"M-more.. please..." Kurama writhed, gasping and struggling to feel as much of Madara as possible. He cried out when he felt Madara add his index finger, continuing to thrust his digits deep within his body, the pads of his fingers pressing and rubbing against that bundle of nerves within him making him keen loudly.

The beads of sweat begin to trickle down Kurama's skin, his body flushed with a soft pink tint from how heated and pleasured he was becoming. Kurama's whole body responded to Madara, his thighs parting more as he tried to meet each thrust of those wicked fingers. Madara's left hand slipped down, taking hold of Kurama's weeping length and beginning to stroke it in time with his fingers.

"Don't you dare cum yet, pet," Madara growled, feeling Kurama's body grip at his fingers and his length throb in his palm. Madara's hand slid up Kurama's length before his palm pressed to the head of his arousal, gripping it firmly.

"Haa! N-no! Madara.. please! Ah..." He wriggled under the Uchiha. "It hurts...!" A tremor started in Kurama's body as one of his hands gripped into his hair and the other lifted to his mouth so he could bite onto two fingers, moaning loudly.

Madara chuckled darkly. "Not yet." He sat up more, moving his thighs under Kurama's, lifting his ass higher and forcing his pants to tuck under his ass, exposing him completely.

He gasped when his hips suddenly lifted further, giving Madara more leverage to thrust his fingers harder within him. "Nng!" His toes curled as the hand in his hair tightened, the bun coming undone completely, the leather tie falling out. "They're too deep!" Kurama arched and whimpered, his thighs beginning to tremble, the muscles twitching and making the skin ripple slightly. "P-please... Ah!" He twisted against the bedroll he was on, moaning louder as a little bit of droll began to slide from the corner of his mouth.

"Not yet," Madara said again, his expression lust filled and heated, possessive. When he saw the bit of saliva trailing from the corner of Kurama's mouth he smirked. "Move your hand, let me see your face." Kurama shakily moved his hand, his eyes rolling back as he moaned out a cry. "Such a lewd expression." Purred Madara, his thumb pressing over Kurama's slit, rubbing it firmly, still preventing him from cumming.

"Madara!" Kurama cried out in desperation. "Ah! It hurts so much! Please!" He struggled more, his body shaking so badly he could barely move. Those unshed tears finally falling freely down the sides of his face. Suddenly Madara's fingers pulled from him and he cried in protest. "No!"

Madara leaned over the other, pulling his length free from his pants. Chortling quietly as he leaned down, pressing the tip of his erection against Kurama’s eagerly twitching hole. “Do you want this?” He got a little whimper, a nod, and a squirm. He smirked. “I don’t think you want it bad enough yet.”

Kurama cried softly, writhing and arching under Madara, “Fuck...please…! I can’t take.. AH!...Anymore! Please! Haa...hng.. Mmmn” He clenched his eyes close, panting heavily now as he felt the tip of Madara’s length teasingly stroke along his entrance. Madara squeezed his length and he cried out, bucking off the bedroll. “AH! It hurts! ...Ha...please.. let me cum… Ahn!” Kurama thrashed desperately underneath Madara as the man’s hand squeezed and rubbed his tip, preventing him from cumming.

With a sudden scream Kurama felt Madara slam into him with one thrust, and when the head of manhood hit that sweet spot he released Kurama’s painfully aching erection. The kitsune instantly climaxed with an even louder scream. His whole body went rigid, twisting and jerking against the bedroll as his stomach was coated with his own essence.

But even as Kurama orgasmed Madara set his own thrusting pace, slamming into the redhead. A dark smirk on his face as he saw the thick mess on Kurama’s stomach but his erection hadn’t disappeared. This fact only spurred Madara on, he gripped Kurama’s hips, angling them so he could smoothly slam into his ass as hard as possible. Madara was quite pleased with himself, overjoyed that he had found Naruto’s chakra created privacy seal. All he’d had to do was activate the moment Sasuke had gone into the tent.

He liked this needy version of Kurama. Desperate for affection and intimacy. Mix a little mind control with weeks of no romantic situations or intimacy and one gets a very needy, clingy Kurama. Oh yes, he quite liked this outcome.

“St-...Stop!” The desperate cries from Kurama only urged Madara on, slamming into the now overly sensitive body beneath him. His left hand moved back to Kurama’s still very rigid length,, pressing his thumb over the slit to again prevent him from cumming. “No!” Kurama gasped, gripping at Madara’s forearm, desperate to get him to let go of his arousal. “Ah...it...it hurts..!”

“Good, that’s the point, pet.” Madara chuckled low as he continued to pound into Kurama relentlessly. The kitsune’s body tightened around Madara with every thrust, he could feel poor redhead’s length twitching, the pulse hard against his palm. A growl left Madara as he felt Kurama’s body tighten to a point to where he almost couldn't move. He forced his length deep into Kurama despite the vice-like grip on his erection. After a few thrusts, he shuddered, his right hand pinning Kurama’s hips right where he wanted him as he slammed harshly into him, a thick stream of cum bursting into Kurama’s body.

Kurama’s body twisted, he was damn near thrashing as he felt the intense heat spill into his raw body, his length twitching in Madara’s unforgiving grip. “Ah! It’s hot!” He writhed, his hips bucking, his hands covering his face as he sobbed between moans.

\------

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Yes? No? Fuck I hope this story is still good and entertaining you all... I live and breathe this story, so I'm always terrified I'm gonna suddenly fuck it up. Heh. >-< Meh... I need to get in a better mind-space...

Please, please, please hit the kudos if you haven't. And please, please, please leave a comment. I really do love them. One of you deleted one of your comments and it made me sad because I really wanted to respond to it. I'm sorry I've been slacking on responding to comments. I'm just... I wanna give you guys worthy responses.

Anyways, I hope all of you are doing great! Any of you doing anything fun for xmas? <3


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! CHAPTER THIRTY! Wow. I feel so accomplished. XD I feel better about this story than I do this entire semester of school. LOL That is SO bad. I'm such a bad student. >-< (I have decent grades, I'm just generally very hard on myself. lol)
> 
> Anywho! I'm considering splitting up my story in multiple stories. I'm thinking of actually following the show since my story is essentially following it. I'm thinking of ending THIS story right when Naruto ended and starting a new story picking up during his training, that three years we missed in the show. And then ending it again and starting a new story in the Shippuden series. 
> 
> The reason I'm considering this is because I'm not even CLOSE to being done with this story. This is gonna be a LONG one. If you couldn't already tell. And I thought maybe splitting it up into three "books" might be better than one MASSIVELY long "book".
> 
> SO! I would so very much appreciate ya'll's thoughts on this. Leave a comment and lemme know.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The ocean sparkled under the sun's warm rays. The day was pleasant, a nice breeze coming off the sea and flitting through the port city, relieving its citizens of the heat. Today was the day they'd make sail for the Land of Waves. Then they'd encounter Zabuza and Haku. Naruto stared at the small ship they'd be taking, his legs dangling over the dock he sat on. The boat was one dock over, swaying slowly in the calm waters.

"Something bothering you?" Kurama sat down next to Naruto, tossing his legs over the edge as well.

Naruto shrugged a little. "Something feels wrong... Like I should be aware of something but it keeps slipping through my fingers." He frowned, looking down at the water. "Like it's circling the edges of my mind and I can't pull it forward to see it."

"Yeah, I feel it too, kit." Kurama sighed, leaning back on his gloved hands. "Kind of like when you're trying to think of a word and it's right on the tip of your tongue, but it keeps evading you."

"Or like you KNOW there's something you should be remembering... But the memory just won't make itself known." Naruto closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands too, tilting his face to the sky. "I'm thinking of breaking up with Sasuke..."

Kurama looked at Naruto in awe. "What? I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"I don't really have the time to be having a relationship." He sighed, slumping forward, his hands dangling between his knees. "There's so much I have to do... At first, it seemed fine, like I could juggle both. But...the closer we get to all the really important shit... I just..." He shook his head. "I plan on leaving Konoha too..."

Kurama choked on his saliva and jerked forward, hitting his chest as he coughed. "WHAT!?" He rasped out loudly. "Why the fuck would you leave Konoha? And where would you go?" He paused and tilted his head. "Oh wait... the three years of training and traveling you did with Jiraiya. I forgot about that."

"I'm not going with him." Naruto stared off at the horizon.

"...then why?" Kurama frowned. "I don't know if I'll be approved to go with you... I'm..oddly high rank in Konoha now... Apparently, I even have a nickname in the bingo book. I didn't even know I was in it."

Naruto snorted. "Shi no Kitsune." He grinned. "I think it suits you. You're pretty much a Kitsune Shinigami."

"Shi no Kitsune no Shi no Kage..." Kurama shook his head. "A bit redundant if you ask me."

"Fox of death of the shadow of death." Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah, it is a bit redundant. It still fits you though."

"Anyway, enough of that. Back to you, why are thinking of leaving? Where will you go? And why?" Kurama looked at Naruto, his black mask warming under the sun's heat.

"Because I need to hone my abilities and get stronger. I'm gonna go with Orochimaru, and I'm picking him because he knows me, the real me. And I want him to teach me, to train me, to refine my skills and abilities." Naruto's gaze stayed on the horizon, his blue matching the endless blue of the ocean.

Kurama frowned. "But Jiraiya... and the toads?"

"Jiraiya will just do what he did last time. And I'm curious how Sasuke'll turn out if he gets Jiraiya as a teacher instead of Orochimaru. As for the toads... I love them and deeply care for them, but...I have the foxes. And I'll likely sign with the snakes knowing Orochimaru."

"I think Manda would actually like you..." Kurama chuckled, shaking his head. "So you're gonna pull a Sasuke, huh?"

"No... I'm gonna get permission to study under Orochimaru by the old man." Naruto glanced at his best friend.

"You really think that old man will say yes? I highly doubt it. Danzō will shit himself. I'm pretty sure he wants you in Root. Which he'll have to fight me for it because I want you in Shi no Kage."

"Eh? Why the fuck would you want me in Shi no Kage?" Naruto blinked at Kurama.

"Because I know how absolutely lethal you are when you're allowed to let loose and be yourself. You're beautiful to watch, actually." Kurama looked out across the ocean. "Terrifying. But beautiful."

Naruto blushed and looked down. "I shouldn't feel so good from that or even think of it as a compliment... But I do."

"It's meant as a compliment. I'm wild fury when I let loose. Your wild fury is...different than mine. It's just as bloody, if not more so, but it's so calculated and vicious while mine's more manic and to the point." Kurama chuckled. "I finish fast while you take your time."

"I don't know why I get so sadistic... I really enjoy watching the light die in their eyes..." Naruto stared off in the distance, his eyes glazing over as he thought about his work as a Hunter-nin and his solo missions during the war.

Kurama watched Naruto through his mask, smirking to himself. Naruto always got lost in his bloody memories. Like killing and hunting were the only real things in his existence. Something he knew he was exemplary at. That fact also made Kurama's chest squeeze, realizing his kit was so deeply damaged and dark now that he was almost on Gaara's level of using death to confirm his existence. Of course, he actually went beyond Gaara's insanity. Naruto identified himself through his ability to destroy. The war really had fucked Naruto up.

They were all fucked up in some way or another. The insanity among the time-travelers was vast and varied. Between the war, all the death, the destruction of the world and its villages, the neverending pain. There was no way anyone could expect them to come out of it just fine and completely normal. Nah, that shit twisted them. It twisted them and gnarled them into the beings they were now. Drastic mood swings, varying levels of PTSD, varying degrees of depression, the desperation for human connection but the mind-numbing apathy of not giving a shit about anyone all at the same time. They might've been mildly well-adjusted before the war, or even during the beginnings of it, but after the first five years the cracks started showing, then a decade went by and the cracks turned to fissures and after the second decade those fissures exploded like volcanoes.

"Maybe it's because it shows you life exists and can be easily snuffed out." Kurama offered up. "Or maybe you have a twisted curiosity in the violence of human nature."

"Maybe it's both of those and so much more." Naruto laid down, his back stretching along the wood planks of the dock. "Or I've completely lost my mind and should be locked away."

"I suddenly get the feeling you're going to learn amazing things and conquer obstacles you never knew you could, all under Orochimaru's tutelage." Kurama laid back with Naruto, staring up at the sky. "Your mind works a lot like his now. Constantly thinking of infinite possibilities. No wonder you don't want to be tied down by a relationship. That bond is like an anchor. Everything you do has to be thought about carefully, you have to plan around that person, compromise, consider, commit to that person." Kurama chuckled. "Hell, you're making me want to consider forgoing all bonds and connections. Not from anger, but from the possibilities it presents."

Naruto closed his eyes, smiling from what Kurama said. "Now you're seeing things from my point of view. This has all been churning in my mind since I landed here. I didn't plan on forming bonds or relationships. But...they suddenly happened before I could stop them. Mostly due to that medicine, I've been I think. It dulled me enough to where I couldn't really function like myself."

"Are you still taking it? I know Inoichi wants you to," Kurama snorted, "As does pretty much every other person in Konoha."

"No, I stopped taking it the day we left on this mission. I didn't want to be clouded anymore. I needed the fog gone." Naruto's eyes opened to look up at the clear blue sky. "I've been on it so long though, that the serum level was high. So the half-life extended. This morning was the first morning I had a completely clear head."

"Do you feel better now?" Turning his head, Kurama looked at Naruto, observing the man that looked like a boy.

"I feel like me again." Naruto turned his head to look right back at Kurama, blue connecting with red. "Except everything that's happened while on those drugs...is vague. I can't grasp any memory with clarity. I get bits and pieces." His brow tugged into a frown. "And that bothers me. I don't like having months and months of foggy, vague memories."

"What about the pain? The trauma's?" Kurama gazed into those blue eyes, he saw his kit, not the twelve-year-old boisterous annoyance that he used to be. But the man he had become. A man Kurama had become very proud of.

"Those are still there. And it's probably part of the reason I think I may cut all ties." Naruto smiled at Kurama. "You've grown a lot, you know. Being human as long, or rather, as minimal as you have, you've come a long way. You understand a lot more than I thought you would."

"Can you believe I run my own division of Anbu? And that they wanna make me THE Anbu Commander?" Kurama laughed softly, shaking his head. "They're insane."

"Could be because they see you for what you are, a human/bijū hybrid. Something that's never existed before. They still see me as a threat, a weapon. But you? They see potential, they see something that they can control if given the right placement." Naruto shrugged, grinning bitterly. "You're the more advanced weapon. I'm the loose cannon, the uncontrollable one."

"All the more reason I'm beginning to see the long list of benefits of you studying under Orochimaru. You'll be away from Konoha and it's toxic people. You'll have the freedom to grow like you never did before. You won't feel the heavy pressure to perform or show your worth. Otogakure will look to you as it's strongest, most advanced weapon. Orochimaru will nurture you in a way that I wish I could see." Kurama smiled to himself. "I can't wait to see you return from Otogakure... You'll be magnificent."

Naruto blushed and smiled, looking back to the sky. "I hope you're right."

"When are you planning to go?" Kurama folded his arms behind his head.

"After the chūnin exams. I wanna dominate the exams and pass, then I'll request to study under Orochimaru." Naruto snickered. "Since Orochimaru will be there as a Kage with his chosen team, I'm curious how it's gonna turn out. There won't be an attack on Konoha, the old man won't die, Suna has an excellent alliance with Oto, I heard their economy is bouncing back nicely. On top of that Gaara isn't a crazed, bloodthirsty sand tanuki anymore. I think the exams are going to be pretty boring this time."

"Boring?" Kurama laughed, shaking his head. "Only you would think peace, or things going as they should, as boring. Weren't you all about peace? Ending the wars and violence?"

"I still am..." Naruto frowned. "But what am I supposed to do after I defeat Madara and Zetsu? What's left for me?" He closed his eyes sighing. "I'm a finetuned weapon of mass destruction. How do I just...stop? I've grown so accustomed to surviving, I don't remember how to live."

"You'll figure it out, Naruto. You always do. You're far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for." Kurama nudged him with an elbow.

"You two ready to ship off?" Both men looked up from each other to see Kakashi looking down at them.

Naruto shrugged a little and sat up. "I guess." He swayed slightly. "Oohh got up too fast." He closed his eyes, waiting for his brain to settle and the dock to stop feeling like it was tipping.

"We've been waiting on you guys and the crew." Kurama pushed himself up, holding out a hand to Naruto and helping him up as well.

Sasuke and Sakura waved to them from the other dock, by the ship. "Come on guys!" Sakura called out, laughing.

Naruto waved back and smiled. "We're almost there."

"Soon." Kurama nodded to Naruto. "And you'll have saved them."

Naruto beamed with joy and hope. "I hope they actually want to go back..."

"I'm sure they do." Kurama shrugged as the three of them walked to the other dock. "I don't think they were ever really happy being missing-nin."

"Me neither... The only thing is.. how am I supposed to get him to care if he doesn't suffer the loss?" Naruto frowned.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe start with the boy?" Kurama looked down at Naruto. "With the herb collecting, start there."

"I could... though I was hoping to prevent any fighting." Sighing Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Though I suppose he needs to suffer defeat at least once."

"Stop talking about this in front of me. I'm getting too curious and I know I'm not supposed to be aware of this because I can feel the memory seal tugging." Kakashi stepped between the two as he spoke.

"Oops, sorry Kashi-nii." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Our bad." Kurama held up his hands in surrender.

As they boarded the ship Naruto sighed, leaning towards Kurama. "I really hope this works."

"Me too, kit... Me too..." Kurama patted his shoulder as they made their way on the boat.

*

Arriving at the port in the Land of Waves was less than exciting. The Land of Waves had no Shinobi village, it was just civilians. A land of civilians rapidly being governed by a twisted midget mob guy. Naruto refused to think of the little troll as anything more than just that, a tiny troll or goblin that needed snuffing out. And he was going to take great pleasure in doing that very thing. He already had a plan for it. And it would solve a lot of the problems, rather quickly, that this mission endured.

The group walked quietly along the main road to Tazuna's village, Naruto and Kurama still in the lead. Naruto glanced to the side and he twitched, suddenly dashing to the where he had looked and plucked a white rabbit from behind a bush. He held up the small critter and then tucked it close to him.

He looked at Kurama. "It's happening." Kurama nodded and glanced back at Kakashi who had a raised eyebrow at the very white rabbit. That shouldn't be there.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi suddenly commanded as he shoved Tazuna and the other two genins down.

Kurama flipped out of the way and Naruto jumped up, landing on the sword's hilt just after it embedded itself into the tree trunk. He landed right where Zabuza meant to in all his dramatic missing-nin glory.

Naruto stood there, hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders rolled slightly forward. "Maa~... Zabuza Momochi, the assassin of the mist." Naruto turned to look at Zabuza who lifted a brow from the branch he had yet to leave.

"How do you know me, brat?" He dropped down, sizing up the boy.

"Oh come on! You should be flattered I know who you are Momo-chan! Dattebayo!" He grinned and stepped off the sword hilt, landing far more silent than Zabuza had. Kurama was snickering behind his black mask at the twitch Zabuza had at being called Momo-chan.

Kakashi quickly moved in front of Naruto, holding his arms out protectively. "It's me you have to deal with, not my genin."

Zabuza tilted his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling from the shark-like grin hidden beneath his bandages. "Sharingan no Kakashi."

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he lifted his hitai-ate, his Sharingan spinning. "You'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza chuckled, walking past the group and easily yanking his sword free.

Naruto sighed and looked over at Kurama who just shrugged in return. Zabuza looked over at the redhead and narrowed his eyes. "So, not only do they have Sharingan no Kakashi leading this team but also the bloodthirsty Shi no Kitsune."

Kurama laughed, the sound like that of tinkling bells, joyous and light. "Oh, you flatter me!" His red eyes narrowed. "Do you think you can handle us both?"

Zabuza grinned under his wrappings. "I'm more interested in you than the Copynin."

"I bet you are," Kurama smirked, popping his knuckles as he stepped forward. "Are you sure you wanna take me on all by yourself?"

"Kitsune... what're you doing?" Kakashi bit out, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

"Are you actually protective of THE Shi no Kitsune?" Zabuza laughed mockingly. "That's rich. If anything, he'll be the one protecting you. He scores far higher in the bingo book than you, little Copynin."

Kakashi blinked in shock and looked over at Kurama, stunned silent. Zabuza's laugh carried as he witnessed Kakashi's blatant stun at being beaten in the bingo book by none other than the hybrid.

"Eh, ya know what? You're really not worth it." Kurama shrugged, putting his hands behind his head much like Naruto would do. "I'm sure Kakashi can handle ya just fine."

A growl left Zabuza at the insult of not being worth the kitsune's time or effort. "After I kill him," He pointed the tip of his sword at Kakashi, "I'm coming after you." He then shifted it to point at Kurama.

"Sure, sure." He waved him off dismissively, turning his back on him and moving over to Tazuna. "I'll keep the kids and builder safe. Do your thing Kakashi."

The fight went much like the first time had. Naruto stuck to his old timeline just barely. He wasn't loud about it or stupid with his actions. Kurama stayed out of it, knowing this had to go down a specific way. In fact, he put a barrier seal around Tazuna, telling the old man to stay put. Kurama sat lotus style within the barrier, hands held in the sign to keep it up.

Sakura was inside the barrier with him, but Sasuke and Naruto were outside of it, trying to help Kakashi. And just like last time, they succeeded in beating Zabuza, well as close as they could get to beating him before Haku stepped in.

The two senbon slammed into Zabuza's neck and he dropped 'dead'. Naruto turned to look at Haku and smiled gently. Sasuke saw the smile and narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to his boyfriend possessively. The same exchange happened between the fake Hunter-nin and Kakashi before Haku took off with Zabuza.

Naruto turned and caught Kakashi before he hit the ground and sighed. "Oi, Kitsune, you get to carry him." He flopped his brother onto Kurama's back and grinned, snickering as he walked away.

"Gee, thanks." Kurama huffed, hoisting Kakashi onto his back more comfortably before they headed towards the village.

Sasuke and Sakura ran forward with Tazuna. "What happened!? Why are you acting like this is fine!?" Sakura wailed.

"He's fine, Sakura," Kurama said, looking at the pink haired girl. "He's only suffered chakra exhaustion from using his eye too much. He should've been practicing with a lot more than he has, the idiot." Kurama adjusted the dead weight on his back and huffed. "Let's get a move on everyone."

"You all can rest at my place once we're at my village." Tazuna offered as he walked next to Kurama. "Thank you, everyone, for protecting me."

Naruto grunted, putting his arms behind his head. "Yeah, yeah drunky, let's go already."

Sasuke glanced back at where Haku had been. "That boy was way above our level..."

"Yeah..." Sakura shifted, looking in the same direction as Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes, already a few yards ahead. Kurama closing the gap between them quickly with Tazuna right behind him.

Sasuke turned and blinked when Naruto seemed to generally not give a fuck. He thought for sure this would upset his boyfriend who had always strived to be stronger than others.

"He doesn't seem upset at all.." Sakura whispered as she walked alongside Sasuke, they took up the rear, talking quietly to each other.

"We seem more upset by it than he does." Sasuke murmured, frowning.

"Do you think he's that confident in his skills...?" Sakura glanced at her old crush.

"He'd be an idiot to be that confident in himself." The memory of a feral, wild Naruto throwing Sasuke around in his own home flashed through his mind and he swallowed. "Well, maybe not."

Sakura grinned, "He did kick everyone's butts the last year in the Academy... and he totally gave Kakashi a run for his money during his bell test. I wonder if he coulda fought Zabuza or that Hunter-nin..."

"I don't think he's that good... He is good, but not on Kakashi's level." Sasuke shook his head. "Kitsune could've handle Zabuza though. I have no doubt about that."

"It would've been awesome to see Kitsune pummel that assassin guy..." Sakura snickered, shaking her head.

*

It was a few days later that Kakashi awoke from his exhaustion and groaned softly, pressing a no longer gloved hand to his bare forehead. He quickly checked for his face mask and sighed.

"No worries, I didn't unmask you. Just made you a bit more comfortable." Kakashi opened his grey eye and looked across the room to see Kurama reading. His book. Again. "I feel like Jiraiya needs to have some gay boy experiences..." Kurama snickered and looked up from his book. "Cause I would be an instant fan of his work if it involved two hot guys."

"He's too straight for that," Kakashi muttered firmly.

"Mhm, I highly doubt that. He just needs the right boy toy." Kurama yawned, stretching his arms above his head after resting the book on the nightstand by Kakashi's bed.

"You realize Master Jiraiya is like...fifty-two-years-old, right?" Kakashi lifted a brow at the redhead.

"Ever heard of a silver fox? He's had white hair since he was born. And I bet you anything he's still just sexy as he was when he was your age." Kurama smirked, popping his neck. "I'd totally ride that." He laughed at Kakashi's horrified expression.

"I sincerely hope that man never returns to Konoha while you're in it." Kakashi shook his head.

"Why? Cause he'd get the same treatment he gives women?" Kurama grinned. "Hm, it might be fun to watch the perv squirm."

"I can hear the gears turning in your head from here. I feel sorry for him already." Kakashi sat up slowly and sighed. "How long have I been out, anyway?"

"A couple days. You'll be weak for a while though." Kurama stood up, tossing Kakashi his hitai-ate.

"You could've helped me with Zabuza, ya know." He caught the hitai-ate with one hand then pulled it on, making sure it was fastened tight enough.

"I coulda. But I didn't. Ya did fine!" He waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be back, dinner's probably ready and I'm sure you're..." Kurama paused as a loud rumble came from Kakashi's stomach. "..hungry." He snickered as he got up, heading for the bedroom door. "You just stay there, I'll be back."

Kakashi smiled a bit and leaned back against the wall, snagging his book off the nightstand to see what Kurama was reading. There were no signs of him revealing his hidden notes or highlights, so that was good. He didn't know why he used Kurama in his examples, but he did. And if he was being completely honest with himself, which he rarely was when it came to the redhead, he had most definitely jerked off to his ideas/fantasies that he used Kurama for.

Kakashi flipped through the book and swallowed when he came to a part that all he could ever think of was Kurama. Naked, tied up, and completely vulnerable to him. He shuddered, swallowing with a very dry throat. Closing his eye he let out a slow breath, images of Kurama's flushed naked body flitting through his mind. Kurama's body tied in a position that completely exposed him; on his knees, wrists tied to his ankles, knees tied to bedposts, keeping his thighs spread wide, more ropes tied around his biceps that were tied to the headboard to keep half of his weight off his spine from the arched back position. Muscles quivering, thighs twitching, arousal weeping and throbbing, a vibrating egg buried in him, the cord leading to the remote control in Kakashi's hand. Kurama blindfolded and begging to for Kakashi's touch.

"Kakashi~!" Kurama poked Kakashi in the head, startling the man and making him nearly jump out of his skin. He snickered. "What're you thinking about? You're all sweaty." He grinned, sitting cross-legged in front of the jōnin on the bed. He placed a tray full of food on his lap.

"Uh...N-nothing. It's nothing." Kakashi quickly put the book aside and swallowed, staring at Kurama's sharp features complimented by his soft lips, gentle curve of his long neck. He was the perfect mix of sharp and soft, muscled and lean, strong and delicate. Even if all that was a contradiction, it suited the kitsune perfectly.

Kurama tilted his head, his long ponytail swishing over his shoulder. "Mhm." He smiled, picking up a bowl of tonkatsu on rice. "So, here's the deal mister mysterious, you don't get any food unless I can feed you." Kurama grinned. "There's a lock seal on the door, and I told Naruto to not break it. Since he is the only one who can."

Kakashi swallowed tightly again, looking at Kurama's bare face, wondering when he had decided to put away the kitsune mask and face mask. "I can feed myself." He reached his hands out for the bowl and chopsticks.

With a slap on his bare hand from the chopsticks he hissed and jerked his hand back. Kurama smirked. "As I said, either I feed you or you get nothing. And don't try to fight me on it, you're extremely weak right now, I could literally defeat you with my pinky finger."

"You shouldn't have your masks off..." Kakashi tried to distract Kurama.

"I put them on when I leave the room or I know someone not from Team 7 is coming in. Quit dodging this, Kakashi."

Sighing heavily Kakashi watched Kurama for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons of just not eating. In his current state if he didn't eat he'd get worse and likely end up needing a hospital. Damned fox.

"For fuck's sake, Kakashi, it's just your face. What am I gonna do? NO ONE ever sees it. So even if I described it to someone, they still wouldn't know who to look for. So quit being a fucking scaredy cat." Kurama snapped at Kakashi.

"You realize I haven't removed my mask in front of someone since I was a kid, right?" Kakashi looked at the redhead. "Ever. Not even during a one night stand. I always have it on."

"That's serious dedication right there." He rolled his eyes. "Now let's ninja the fuck up." Kakashi looked down, his hands resting in his blanket covered lap. Kurama sighed and put the bowl down. "Look at me." His head lifted slowly, one dark grey eye eyeing Kurama questioningly. Slender fingers reached out, touching the hem of the mask. "You can trust me." his voice was soft now, his expression understanding. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I even put up a privacy seal and a barrier seal. No one can get in here." His fingers gently tucked into the mask. Kakashi still didn't stop him, his dark grey eye peering into vibrant red.

Both men's heart thudded in their chests like hummingbird wings. Kurama licked his lips nervously as his fingers slowly began to tug the mask down. He swore that if Kakashi had another one underneath he'd punch the man unconscious with a single hit. The mask continued to slowly lower, a little over halfway down the other man's nose and still no sign of another mask. Tugging it under his nose Kakashi's hands suddenly flew to Kurama's, stopping him from lowering it any further. Kurama didn't force it and they sat there for what felt like hours, staring at each other in silent communication.

Kakashi's grip began to loosen, his fingers sliding from Kurama's hands. So Kurama continued to lower the mask, revealing his upper lip and then his lower, then tugging it completely down under his jaw. Kurama swallowed, before parting his lips, his fingers slipping up Kakashi's bare jaw, the tips of Kurama's fingers gliding up over the curves of his ears to his temples, then down along his cheekbones to the bridge of his nose. His claws brushing gently along Kakashi's nose before dropping to his cupid's bow and outlining his lips. He felt Kakashi's hot breath whisper over his fingers and they twitched in response.

Kakashi reached up, gently pulling Kurama's hands down as he leaned over, his head tilting slowly as his eye looked from Kurama's red ones to his lips and back again. He paused just millimeters from their lips touching. They stared into each other's eyes as their breaths mingled. Kakashi pressed forward, his lips brushing against Kurama's before sealing them in a gentle kiss.

Warmth exploded in Kurama's chest as he felt the soft caress of Kakashi's lips against his. His slitted-pupils dilated before fluttering closed as he melted into the kiss. Kakashi felt a rush of electricity through his body. The pure velvety softness of Kurama's pouty lips pliant under his making that electricity crackle through his veins. His hands lifted from the other's, moving the tray aside without breaking the kiss, then cupping Kurama's face in his hands, his right sliding over a pointed ear. Kurama's arms slid around the back of his neck, fingers curling into curiously soft silver strands, his claws grazing Kakashi's scalp.

The kiss deepened further as they both rose to their knees, their bodies gravitating towards each other. Their heads tilted opposite positions as their mouths opened and Kakashi's tongue slid smoothly into Kurama's mouth, coaxing his tongue to play. They exchanged soft breaths, their worlds lost within one another as they were lost in the kiss. Kakashi's hands had slipped from the kitsune's face to wrap around his slender waist, pulling gently closer. Kurama's fingers tangled further into his silver hair, his shoulders lifting as he melted further into the kiss.

Their bodies flushed with heat as their breaths went shallow and softly panted. Kakashi splayed his right hand over Kurama's lower back, pulling the smaller body to his a little more. The instant response was Kurama arching, his lower back curving in as his chest pressed to Kakashi's.

The kiss broke with deep breaths, their foreheads meeting as they stayed where they were, trying to catch their breath. The silence was comfortable, intimate, like a little bubble around them, hiding them from the world. Neither wanted to speak for fear it'd break the tender spell that hovered around them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" A knock was heard on the door with the voice of Sasuke breaking the fragile bubble with a terminable pop.

Their heads lifted with the snap of the spell breaking. They looked at each other, both blushing and turning away from one another. Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask and cleared his throat.

Kurama got off the bed, smoothing his hair back and redoing his ponytail out of sheer anxiousness. He fanned himself a little as he deactivated each seal and opened the door after pulling his own face mask up. He let Sasuke in.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from his original position in the bed, food tray now resting on his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about that Zabuza guy and the hunter-nin." Sasuke moved into the room, sitting at the chair in front of a desk.

Kurama watched them for a moment before Kakashi looked at him and he quickly looked away, quietly excusing himself from the room. He hurried down the stairs silently and slipped out the front door. His bare feet hit the road in a run. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just needed to move! His entire body felt like a coil wound too tight and about spring. The pounding of his feet on the dirt road, the sound of his heavy breaths, the panicked hiccups - none of it did anything to conver the sound of his thundering heart or calm the burning prickle of unshed tears lining his eyes.

It was like he was fleeing like the memory was right on his heels. The feel of Kakashi's mouth against his, the touch of his hot hands on his face and at his back. The feel of those silvery strands intangled with his fingers. The caress of the other man's tongue teasing his. The heat radiating from Kakashi's body sending tingles to the marrow of his bones.

Kurama clenched his jaw, snarling in frustration as he shook his head and pushed himself to run harder. He had never felt anything like that. It saturated him in warmth, wrapped him in a soothing blend of the man's warmth and his electric, intoxicating scent. He growled out a groan of frustration and pushed harder until his lungs began to hurt, ignoring the hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

When he finally stopped running Kurama found himself on a sandy beach, standing in two inches of lapping water as the waves calmly rolled in and out. He had no idea how he'd gotten to where he was when he'd gotten there, or where he actually was. He knew he was still in the Land of Waves, likely somewhere outside of Tazuna's village. But his exact location was a mystery to him. He wasn't gasping for air, so he'd been standing there long enough to catch his breath. Meaning he had dissociated at the point when he'd started crying.

His legs ached, which suggested he had run hard and long enough to cause his muscles to burn. His throat felt raw, he chalked it up to the crying as he probably gasped and strained his throat from it. There was a slight tremor in his body suggesting the panic hadn't completely left him yet. His hair was completely down, flowing softly in the ocean breeze, dancing around his face gently. So he'd clearly lost his hair tie at some point as well.

Kurama's knees hit the water and fine sand as he let out a stifled cry, his left hand covering his mouth. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he curled over his thighs, his ass resting on his heels. Another gut-wrenching sob pulled itself from him as he began rocking slowly.

He felt shattered, fragmented, exposed, and vulnerable. His very being felt like a fresh gaping wound. As if Kakashi had battered his way through the wall Kurama had built up over the years. Obliterated the fucking thing, invaded Kurama's space, and made him feel something so raw and warm that it physically hurt. His heart clenched tightly in his chest, stuttering over several beats as he clenched his eyes closed, his sobs nearly turning into wails.

It had finally happened, someone had finally gotten Kurama to truly crack and break down. Him lashing out in anger, fighting friends and fucking all night was not a real Kurama break down. This! This was the true fragility of what Kurama protected and hid from the world. And Kakashi had broken that barrier so easily. One fucking kiss. That was all it took for him to lose it. Just a simple fucking kiss. But it hadn’t been a simple kiss. No kiss had ever unraveled him so easily.

Sure, he lost himself in Genma’s embrace. Yes, he was drawn to Tenzo. And yeah, those two men make him weak in the knees. Tenzo more than Genma, which was probably why he stuck around Genma and tried to push Teno away. It was too risky to be around Tenzo, especially alone. Kurama was drawn to Tenzo like a moth to a flame, so he avoided the mokuton user. In fact, Kurama was so terrified that what just happened was going to be caused by Tenzo. He never thought, in a million years, that it would be Kakashi.

He moaned into his hands, choking on a sob as his head lowered further, his hair sweeping around his head and floating in the water as rolled in and out. His claws curled against his hairline, dragging some red strands with them. _Why did he have to be so gentle? Why couldn’t he just be his usual cold, aloof self?! Why did he do that!? Why couldn’t I stop him?_ Another pained cry slipped free, hot tears dripping between his fingers into the ocean.

Kurama sucked in a painful breath trying to calm himself down. Trying to force all the emotions back into the dark depths inside, back into the recesses of his mind. Away from his conscious and back into the subconscious. He didn’t want to feel this anymore. It burned in his chest, made his heart clench. He couldn’t process everything that was exploding in him. It had to stop!

Roaring, Kurama sat up and glared out at the ocean. Growling low his hands curling into the positions to claw at something. Clenching his jaw tightly he slammed his claws into his thighs, right above his knees, and dragged up towards his hips. Blood spilled forth and his head fell back, eyes closing as he groaned. He swallowed thickly, shivering from the feel of the hot blood oozing from the angry gashes. Sure he’d just ruined his pants but he didn’t give a fuck. He felt in control again. He now understood why Naruto had started hurting himself halfway through the war. It calmed everything.

Silence rang in the air like a security blanket. Everything was still except for the gentle lapping of seawater around Kurama’s legs. Thankfully it wasn’t high enough to touch the wounds, because that would have sucked. Rolling his head forward his eyes opened as he panted softly, watching his crimson blood drip and ooze into the water, the red dispersing in the clear waters. He swallowed thick, licking his lips. He felt numb. And that felt great. Like his nerves were fried, everything felt fried. Like a computer that had overloaded and just sat there in the afterglow of it’s fried circuits quietly smoking.

He had hurt himself before, like the time he’d taken that shower that scalded his skin and then froze him to the bone. There have been lots of times he’s done little things like that. But never had he gone this far. He had watched Naruto do it from within the seal many times. He’d been disturbed by it, but sickeningly fascinated, so he never stopped the blond. He saw what the effects gave Naruto and he felt wrong to take away the one thing his kit felt he had control over.

What had truly scared him and made him take action was when they’d been taken by Madara and Naruto had started trying to kill himself to end the suffering. That, that had truly terrified him. It had meant Naruto had lost all hope, he’d given up and was at the end of his line. Naruto couldn’t take anymore. And that had crushed Kurama. To see his kit fall from the glorious powerhouse he had been to the sobbing, malnourished victim locked in a cell with a collar. Could anyone really blame the guy for wanting to die? To end it all? Kurama couldn’t find it in his heart to blame or critique the blond. Naruto had every right to feel like he had.

Kurama looked up from his thighs that were nearly fully healed and sighed. Why had his mind gone to thoughts of the old timeline? It was gone. Well, perhaps not gone, but definitely out of reach for them. And why would they want to go back anyway? That world was decimated, broken, barren with an ever-shrinking populace. That time was a wasteland of death and decay. There was nothing there for them anymore. Wasn’t that half the reason they did this whole thing? To stop it from ever happening? Though they would be lying if they said a giant chunk of it wasn’t so they could escape Madara. And yet...the bastard traveled back with them.

Licking his lips Kurama stood on wobbly legs and waded into the water until it was just under his chest. He closed his eyes and fell back, letting his body float in the waves. Even if he drifted out from the island, he could make it back. He could make it back with one jump. He wasn’t concerned.

Naruto finally made it to the edge of the water and looked out across the ocean panting heavily, hands on his knees. “Where are you!?” He cried out, his throat thick with emotion. He felt Kurama break. Felt it in the very core of his being and he had taken off after the redhead. He had finally found him at the beach, but he couldn’t see the kitsune anywhere. “KURAMA!” Somewhere he heard his name, he felt a call tugging at him.

“Fucking damn it… FINE!” Naruto glared, making sure he could feel Kurama near.

 

_OI! Where the fuck are ya!?_

_“FUCK! ...damn Naruto… You scared the shit out of me.”_

_“Where. Are. You?”_

_“Why…?”_

_“Because I can feel you. Why are you in so much pain? What happened?”_

_“It’s nothing… don’t worry about it…”_

_“Bullshit it’s nothing! Kakashi is acting weird too. What happened?”_

_“...he is?”_

_“Ugh! What HAPPENED Kurama?”_

_“Naruto it’s nothing you need to worry about it or involve yourself in. Everything will be fine.”_

_“Did he do or say something to you? Like last time?”_

_“Please, Naruto let this go.”_

 

Kurama waded through the water, looking up to see Naruto standing there waiting for him. “Naruto…”

Blue eyes darted down, seeing Kurama’s shredded pants. “...Kurama…” He frowned, walking into the water, not giving a shit about his boots or clothing. He met the redhead halfway, wrapping him in a tight hug, resting his head against the other’s chest. He hated that he was still so small. If he was in his adult body he could properly comfort Kurama.

Kurama sucked in a quick breath when he felt the strong embrace wrap around him. He smiled and curled around Naruto, nuzzling his face in warm golden locks. “I told you not to worry. I’m fine.”

“You’re very clearly not alright,” Naruto muttered into his chest. “You hurt yourself… Why?”

Kurama whispered into Naruto's hair, "I remembered what it felt like for you... The control you felt, how it helped quiet the pain and emotions... And I just needed everything to stop..."

Naruto frowned, tilting his so his chin rested on Kurama's chest, he looked up at him. "Why would you need that?" His brow furrowed with concern. "I don't..." He looked down. "Just...tell me if he hurt you. I won't pry beyond that."

"Naruto..." Kurama sighed and then smiled a little, his fingers tracing along the braids tight against Naruto's scalp, feeling the ridges of each braid under a different finger. "He didn't hurt me." His fingers got to the section where the braids disconnected from his scalp and tangled in the rest of his loose hair falling between his shoulder blades. "I really do love this hairstyle on you."

Blushing brightly Naruto looked away. "I think I'm gonna have to cut it again..."

"Because of Sasuke again?" Kurama frowned, though it was the crease in his brow that showed it, his face mask still up. "If you're dumping him, what does it matter?"

Naruto swallowed and let go of Kurama, stepping back. "He's...gonna get pissed if he finds out I'm leaving after the exams." He looked down, frowning. "It's why I...think it'll be best if I just end the relationship."

"Yes, but you are on a team together. Won't that make it incredibly awkward?" Kurama tilted his head, combing his fingers through the loose hair.

"Wouldn't it be cruel to end the relationship right before I leave?" Naruto knit his brow. "Or would it be better to end it the day I leave..."

"If it were me? I'd end it the day I left. He never gave you the courtesy of even telling you he was leaving when he betrayed you and abandoned you for power."

"He's not the same guy now. He's already different than before." Naruto worked his jaw, pushing away from Kurama.

"Really? So he hasn't forced you to do anything intimate? He hasn't yelled at you? Hasn't hit you?" Kurama lifted a brow. "Hasn't treated you like a possession?"

Naruto went still, turning his back to Kurama. "He's different."

"You're not denying my questions."

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto snapped, curling his hands into fists. "I'll tell you what I told Orochimaru... I'm his, he can do what he wants with me."

Kurama stiffened, a roll of rage rising in him. "You did not just say that..." He ground out the words through clenched teeth.

Licking his lips he bit his bottom one and let it tug itself free as he turned to face Kurama. "I did and I meant it. Sasuke is my universe. He always has been. He's my moon." Naruto lifted his hand, his palm facing Kurama as a shimmer dropped from the palm, showing the sun symbol that apparently traveled back with him. "He's the darkness and shadows that balance me out. I need him. I crave him. I'm addicted to him."

"That's because you're the reincarnation of Asura! You don't have to continue this obsession! You can break it!" Kurama growled, shaking his head.

That was probably one of the weirdest parts of the war. Hagoromo showed up to bestow power to Naruto and Sasuke long before the threat of Kaguya became a reality. Kurama still isn't sure how Madara was able to hold onto his Sage Mode and not succumb to be forced to transform into Kaguya. And then later, when Naruto was finally captured, Madara used that Sage Mode to kill Zetsu and rip him to shreds before spreading those chunks throughout time and space via Obito's Kamui.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Naruto shook his head. "Asura and Indra were brothers! We're...more than that."

"Yeah, the brother's love/hate obsession twisted into incest by the time you two were born! ANYONE can see that if they knew who you two were!" Kurama grabbed Naruto's shoulders, giving him one good shake. "You deserve better than Indra and Sasuke. You are Asura and Naruto. You are the human/bijū hybrid and Sage of Six Paths. Do you have any idea how close you are to being a god? You just need help honing everything, tapping into your true potential. You are merged with my yin half. You ARE half of the Kyūbi. You are half of me and I am half of you."

"Then you're just as close to being a god as I am... You have everything I do. Don't you? We're practically twins..." Naruto stared up at him.

"We are twins. Haven't you noticed it yet?" Kurama grinned. "It's slow, but I see it. You're starting to look more like me every day. Your eyes are getting more almond shaped, your jaw is getting sharper."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the redhead. "...So you have both Namikaze and Uzumaki blood..just like me." He stared at Kurama's face, tilting his head. "You do kinda have some of my parents features... Like the shape of dad's eyes.. mom's lips.." He chewed on his lip. "So we really were...taken apart and put back together."

"Oh most definitely. I just took longer because there was more that had to be done with the half of you that was being merged into me." He tilted his head as he pulled Naruto into another hug. "We can feel each other. And I feel your pain from being in a relationship with that boy. I can feel you cry yourself to sleep at night. I can feel the healing smacks and backhands. I can feel the bite marks healing."

Naruto's brow knit. "I can feel your pain too. I can feel the hollow ache in your chest. The painful desperation for someone to hold you." Kurama covered his mouth with both hands and Naruto snickered, lifting his hands in surrender.

Kurama slowly lowered his hands. "Look... I can handle myself, okay?"

Naruto lifted a brow. "Then so can I." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

"Gaki!" Kurama grunted, smacking Naruto upside the head.

Naruto laughed and turned away, walking back towards town. "Come on."

"Fuck... fuck... FUCK! Fine... FUCK!" Kurama growled and stopped. "Let me change first..." He paused, pulling up the long-sleeved mesh he was wearing under his anbu shirt.

Activating a seal he pulled out a new pair of anbu pants, shirt, and black dyed wrappings. Naruto held up his hands in a giving up motion and shrugged, motioning for Kurama to continue. Kurama gave him a thumbs up and promptly stripped right there on the beach. And within a minute he was completely dressed up in his fresh clothing. He wrung out his hair as he walked toward Naruto, he grinned and then shook out his hair. They headed off toward Tazuna's place pushing at each other and generally goofing around.

For now, Kurama would ignore the pain in his chest and the emotions Kakashi caused. He would shove it all down and finish this mission with his kit. Certain that Kakashi had simply gotten caught up in the moment with him being unmasked and Kurama touching his face. There was no way a man like Kakashi would desire an abomination like him. Kakashi made that quite clear a multitude of times.

\------

A/N: I bet none of you were expecting that. >->

Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the Three/Trilogy Book idea I have for this fanfic. Thanks so much!

Please hit the kudo's if you haven't yet. And leave a regular comment! I REALLY LOVE THEM! I'm just super shitty at responding to them right now. >-<; I blame school and stress and this fucking pharmacy. :D

Also; I've got a little XXX-Rated surprise for you guys in the next chapter. ;P You're welcome.


	31. Chapter Thirty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! ಥ_ಥ Your comments bring me such joy. Really, you have no idea. They make my day SO much better. I honestly can't wait to see your next comment. Seriously, legit being dead-ass honest with ya. <3
> 
> OKAY! So your super duper fun surprise is IMMEDIATE! XD Well...almost. I just hope you all love it. Σ(°Д°υ) I might cry a little if not. NO PRESSURE THOUGH! |||||／(￣ﾛ￣;)＼|||||||
> 
> I had my final exam in Psychology today. I'm currently, and have been since I started the test, been like Schrodinger's dog. I'm neither dead nor alive and yet both at the same time. I have neither failed nor passed and yet both. (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣NOOOooooo━
> 
> I have my final project for my Fitness Practice and Principles class that's due tomorrow. THAT THING IS WORTH 150 POINTS OF MY GRADE! (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

"Hidan! Are you almost done? This shit is getting annoying." Kakuzu growled, coming back from his little private trip somewhere. He hadn't told Hidan where he was going when the little prick started one of his damned rituals.

"Ugh! Kakuzu could you just fucking chill? Like seriously... CTFD man." Hidan growled, shuddering as he slowly pulled one of his spikes from his right shoulder.

"CTFD?" Hidan looked at the bloody Jashinist.

"Calm The Fuck Down." Hidan grinned, winking at Kakuzu as he pulled another spike from his left hip with a quiet moan.

Kakuzu shook his head. "You're pissing me off. Hurry the fuck up."

"I think my shitty mouth is rubbing off on you, buddy." Hidan cackled, moaning loudly when he yanked the spear end of his scythe from his right thigh.

Kakuzu twitched at the sound of the moan. "Just hurry the hell up. There's shit to be done, money to make. Time is money."

Hidan grunted, putting his tools away and stepping out of his ritual circle. "Yeah, yeah... Time is money, I'm wasting both your time and money. Yatta yatta yat- OW!" Hidan jerked to the side when Kakuzu suddenly gripped his hair at the root and harshly yanked him close, his other hand wrapping around the slender throat. Hidan looked up at him and grinned. "Gonna beat me up again? Ya know I can't die."

Kakuzu's red and green eyes stared into vivid purple before they slowly narrowed, his hand tightening around Hidan's throat at the same time. "You piss me off." He kneed the nineteen-year-old viciously in the stomach, making the young immortal cough up blood and slump slightly.

"Ugh....fuck.." He coughed up a bit more blood, his fingers gripping the tattooed wrist trying to yank the hand from his throat. "You're such..a..." He gasped as the hand tightened enough for him to seriously struggle to get air. "Asshole!" He rasped out, his painted nails digging into Kakuzu's wrist.

The hand in Hidan's hair yanked his head back hard enough to snap his neck, paralyzing him from the neck down. Hidan dropped like a sack of potatoes, moaning as blood drooled out of his mouth.

"Hm, apparently you are immortal." Kakuzu leaned down to the crumpled body on the ground. "It's always fun to test it."

Hidan growled at him, his body jerking slightly as the bones mended themselves in his neck. "Fuck you..." Hidan cried out as he got kicked in the face, shattering his nose and breaking his left cheekbone. Blood pooled from his face and onto the ground as he coughed, spitting out two teeth. "FUCKING BAG OF DICKS!" He choked on a mass of blood and bone, hacking it up and shuddering as his spine finally repaired completely.

"I'm not your personal punching bag, Kakuzu!" Hiden growled as he rolled over, pressing his forehead to the ground, closing his eyes as he moaned, feeling bones repair themselves in his face.

"I warned you." Kakuzu watched the young immortal, tilting his head as he smirked to himself. His red and green eyes slowly traveled down Hidan's back. Was Hidan's Akatsuki cloak more form fitting on him? It didn't seem as baggy on him as it did everyone else. Did he tailor it?

"You always fucking warn me, shitface." Hidan pushed himself back onto his heels, tilting his head back as the final clicks of Ben were heard mending themselves. "Why do you get such a kick out of trying to kill me anyway?" He pushed himself to stand and sniffled some, wiping the blood from his face but only serving to smear it more.

"Maybe one day I'll succeed." Kakuzu turned, heading towards the bounty he wanted.

Hidan worked his jaw, glaring at his partner's back. He slid one of his spikes out of his sleeve silently before he threw it with a whip of his wrist, the spike lancing through Kakuzu's left shoulder hard enough to knock the man forward. "Fuck you shit bag!" He coughed, spitting out some bone that had been leftover from the previous breaks.

The ground hit Hidan's back, oh wait no, Hidan hit the ground on his back. When the fuck did that happen? He stared in awe at Kakuzu as the stitched man growled at him. He'd never seen the other immortal move so fucking fast! Kakuzu snarled as he slowly pulled the spike from his shoulder, slamming into the ground next to Hidan's head. He got up slowly before turning and continuing towards the town that housed his target.

Hidan spat another mouthful of blood on the ground and yanked his spike from the ground, tucking it away into his cloak. Narrowing his eyes he stood up and gingerly walked after his partner, shaking his head. That was rougher than usual. Normally Kakuzu would only make him bleed a little, or do a quick kill shot to try and kill him. He'd never really strangled him, snapped his neck, and kicked him in the face while in the middle of healing from the broken spine. Like, he'd kind of gone all out. And he got in Hidan's face way more than usual, got closer in general. Hidan could still remember the feel of Kakuzu's chest against his when he was first yanked forward.

Shaking his head he caught up with Kakuzu. "Silence? I'm impressed. You can be quiet." Kakuzu kept his eyes forward, keeping his even pace not wanting to waste any more time.

Hidan shrugged, making sure his scythe and everything were where they should be. Kakazu glanced at him and shook his head. "Don't be a brat. You healed fine."

The shorter male side-glanced at Kakuzu and tsked, looking away. He wasn't about to give into the eighty-eight-year-old bastard. That was his plan now, to irritate the fucker with silence. Part of Hidan felt smug, thinking it would for sure bother his partner. But, the majority of him pretty much knew this would be ideal for Kakuzu.

A few hours went by and Hidan knit his brow, looking around them. Where they on their way to the southern port of Fire Country? "Do you have a question?" Kakuzu didn't look at Hidan, but he could tell the young man was confused as to where they were going. Hidan shook his head, giving no verbal response.

Kakuzu's left eye twitched slightly. The silence from the usually loud, foul-mouthed, young man was beginning to grate on Kakuzu's nerves almost worse than when the damned brat was running his mouth nonstop.

"How long do you think you can keep up this cold shoulder act?" Kakuzu chuckled quietly. Apparently, he was thinking he could tease or harass Hidan into speaking again.

And he was very wrong. Hidan simply lifted a brow, shrugged and started idly messing with a black senbon he'd been working on. A new set of weapons. Normally he had big things that caused a lot of damage fast. But recently he's been getting curious about smaller weapons. Senbon drew his attention the quickest because they reminded him of his ritual spikes. So he was trying to create ritual senbon.

"What is that?" Kakuzu blinked at the black senbon Hidan was messing with. Hidan looked up at him like he was stupid or crazy, or maybe both. He held up the senbon, poked the tip of his index finger with it and showed the drop of blood that beaded up then turned black and disintegrated into a fine sand.

Kakuzu stared in awe, even his steps had slowed to a stop. "How the fuck did you create that? What is it?" He tilted his head, his hand reaching out to take the senbon to examine it but Hidan smacked his hand away with an angry look. "I'm immortal too, brat." He growled, snatching the senbon away.

Huffing out a sigh Hidan shrugged, rolling his eyes. He took out another prototype of his new senbon creation and started checking it over, looking at the ritualistic symbols sealed into the metal as he forged them.

After a while Kakuzu gave up trying to figure out the senbon and sneered, shoving it at Hidan. "Since you seem set on not talking, take this." Hidan looked up from what he was doing and took the other senbon back, tucking both into a holder on his bicep within his cloak sleeve, hidden from sight.

Hidan looked up to see the Port coming into view. Where was Kakuzu's bounty? This port could take them several places. Hidan tried to scroll through the missing-nin in areas the port could send them. The only possible one could be, maybe, Zabuza Momochi.

So, he glanced at Kakuzu questioningly when they headed into town. Kakuzu looked at him and chuckled. "Use your words, Hidan." Hidan narrowed his eyes and looked away, still refusing to speak.

It had been six or seven hours since Kakuzu had last heard Hidan's voice and it was beginning to seriously fucking grate on his nerves. He didn't know why, well he did, but he wouldn't give into that. Money was the name of his game. He was eighty-eight-years-old, he didn't have time for meaningless shit. All that mattered was money. It was as eternal as he was and forever worth something. Money was Kakuzu's lover and mistress. Akatsuki was simply a way for him to attain as much money as he could. It helped to be a mercenary in a well-known organization. It got him a hell of a lot more bounties and kill jobs for money.

Rolling his shoulders back in a relaxing motion Kakuzu tugged Hidan with him as he turned a corner, realizing the young immortal wasn't paying attention to where they going. They ended up in front of an Inn with a bathhouse and hot springs.

"What're you doing? Go in!" Kakuzu shoved Hidan forward when he gave him a confused expression.

Hidan stumbled into the Inn and sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. They walked up to the check-in desk and a girl in a kimono turned around and then instantly froze when she saw the two immortals. Her eyes wide.

"One room," Kakuzu said. "One night." He added as he took out enough money to cover it, setting it on the counter. The girl glanced at Hidan who just shrugged and grinned a little, making the girl blush and process their room, handing them both a key. Hidan took his key, winking at the girl before heading to their room. Kakuzu glared at the girl when she giggled and growled quietly, snatching his key and following Hidan.

Kakuzu watched Hidan empty all of his weapons in a corner of their room once they got inside. Shaking his head he moved to gather some things for the bathhouse, desperately wanting to relax and hopefully get away from the now apparently mute Jashinist.

"Going to the bathhouse," Kakuzu muttered, glancing back at Hidan. The young immortal didn't even turn to him and just waved a hand in acknowledgment. He growled, slamming the door behind him.

Hidan sighed heavily once the door slammed shut. Closing his eyes he smiled a little to himself. "Well, now I'm gonna talk to myself." He grunted, looking back at the shower room. "Fuck it... I just need to get clean."

A few hours ticked by with Kakuzu finishing in the bathhouse and soaking in hot springs afterward. He opened his eyes and sighed, getting up and putting on his yukata after drying off. Gathering up his stuff from his basket in the locker room he made his way back to their room. But, when he reached the bedroom door he froze when he heard a deep, pleasured moan inside the room. He stared at the door, swearing that had been Hidan.

"Ah...ah.. fuck!" Hidan moaned again and that louder moan and words caught Kakuzu's attention more. Slowly and silently he unlocked the door and slid it open. Peering in through a crack his eyes widened at what he saw. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips.

Hidan was in a yukata that was completely untied, splayed open, leaning back against the wall, curled over himself. His knees spread wide and lifted near his shoulders, and he oddly still had on his leg warmers, it was hot.

Kakuzu lifted a brow when he noticed the young immortal's toes curl, those vivid purple eyes were clenched closed as he released another long moan, his head thumping back against the wall. Slipping silently into the room he closed the door, moving around to see Hidan face on, his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Hidan had only what Kakuzu could call a black dildo in his hands, thrusting it into himself. His body was slick with beads of sweat, his hair still wet from his shower.

Hidan's mouth had saliva trailing from the right corner of his mouth, his tongue sticking out slightly as he panted and moaned. "Fuck... ah!" He writhed back against the wall, his toes touching the floor as he tried to get more leverage. "AH! Yes... yes..." He jerked against the slick, lubed up dildo buried within him. He hadn't even touched his aching, weeping erection, focused solely on pounding himself with the dildo Kakuzu was positive Hidan had made himself in a ritual. "Haa...haa... Mmm fuck...!"

Hidan's body shuddered and he smacked his head back against the wall before his left leg jerked out and he cried out in pleasure. Cum coating his stomach and thighs as his orgasm hit him hard. His eyes opened and rolled back, face towards the ceiling. "AH! Jashin!" His back arched and he shook, his toes curling as his hands plunged the thick dildo roughly into himself as he came. Why had he cried out his God's name? Well, it wasn't any different from another person crying out Jesus, God, or Kami. He just used his own God's name in pleasured ecstasy.

"Interesting." Kakuzu's voice shot through Hidan like a spear up through his spine. His head jerked forward, purple eyes snapping open as he stared at his partner who had a full view of him in his current cum splattered, ass stretched around a dildo, sweaty, just finished masturbating glory.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hidan jerked forward with a hiss of pain, curling forward more as he wrapped his yukata around himself.

"How long have you been at this? You've made quite the mess." Kakuzu lifted a brow, looking at the cum dripping from Hidan's thighs to the floor where there was more of the thick, sticky liquid.

Hidan swallowed and worked his jaw. "Fuck off."

"I would've never pegged you as gay or a bottom," Kakuzu smirked. "Though now that I think about it... It fits you rather well. Bratty attitude, always challenging anyone bigger or with more authority, temperamental, prone to fits..." He chuckled, walking closer with every word until he was looming over Hidan.

Hidan sneered at him, bringing his knees closer to his chest, keeping the yukata closed around him. "Are you some kind of homophobe or some shit?"

Kakuzu's dark chuckle sent chills down Hidan's spine as his eyes widened and he gasped loudly, arching his back against the wall with a moan. "St-stop!" He squirmed, panting softly. Kakuzu had slid his foot forward, pressing against the dildo that had slowly been sliding out of Hidan.

He pressed it in deeper. "Why? Your body is saying otherwise little gay boy." Kakuzu chuckled again, grabbing the crown of his hair, making Hidan face him.

"Don't...ha~..." He shuddered, feeling it press in further. "Don't fucking call me that!" He hissed as his head was jerked so he'd be forced to look up at his partner. Another inch was pressed into him and he cried out, grabbing at Kakuzu's ankle, trying to push his foot back. "STOP!"

"Look at you, you're so vulnerable right now," Kakuzu smirked, the stitching in his cheeks and mouth tugging slightly before shifting with the expression. "You can't even stop me." He forced another inch inside of Hidan, shuddering at the pleasured and pained moan that left him. "Little gay boy."

Hidan gasped and shuddered, his body twitching as he felt the dildo be forced into him more. "Hng..." His stomach flexed and he shuddered again. "St-..stop..." Hidan panted, trembling hands pushing at Kakuzu's shin.

"Where did the shouting go?" The hand not gripping Hidan's hair lifted to press its fingers along his cheek. "Is that fight dying? Does it feel that good?" Kakuzu growled shoving the rest of it in deeply, Hidan's cry of pain and pleasure making Kakuzu's lower abdomen tense, a heat unraveling in his groin.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan suddenly screamed at Kakuzu, panting heavily, his whole body twitching as it clenched around the toy deep inside him.

"There it is," Kakuzu smirked, pulling the other up by his hair. His mouth hovered over Hidan's. "Have you ever been fucked with the real thing?" He felt Hidan's breath suck in sharply as he watched the pale skin of his cheeks flush pink in a blush. "I'll take that as a no." Without a second more he roughly kissed the young man, snaking his tongue into Hidan's mouth.

His toes pressed against the flared end of the dildo, pressing it as deep as the anchor would allow. Hidan moaned into the kiss, shaking from how deep it was. Kakuzu hissed jerking his head back. "Did you just fucking bite me?" He touched his bleeding lip, looking at the blood on his fingers.

Hidan bared his teeth in growl at Kakuzu. "I'm going to kill you." He gasped when Kakuzu gripped his mouth with his large hand. He scowled, licking the man's palm, laughing when Kakuzu jerked his hand away.

"You are such a child!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's ankles and smirked. "I'll turn you into a man." He yanked Hidan by his ankles, slamming him on his back as he dragged him to one of the futons.

"LET GO!" Hidan struggled in the hold, trying to reach down between his legs to pull the dildo from himself. He could focus better and move easier if he didn't have that buried in his ass.

"I must say, I'm impressed you made your own sex toy." Kakuzu chuckled, settling Hidan roughly on the futon, gathering his surprisingly slender ankles in one large hand, lifting them high in the air to bare Hidan's ass.

"What're you doing!?" Hidan arched against the bed, struggling to reach around his hips to reach the toy. "STOP! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Pervert, hm? And what would a virgin like you know of perversion?" Kakuzu gripped the anchor of the dildo, looked Hidan in the eyes and pulled it out at a painstakingly slow pace.

"A-ah... st-stop..." Hidan whimpered, arching off the futon. "If you're gonna pu-...pull it out... just... d-do it!"

Kakuzu slowly twisted it as he pulled it out to the tip, rubbing against Hidan's entrance. "I think I'd rather stir you up." He thrust it back in with a sharp twist, continuing to twist in one direction and then the other as he continued to thrust it in and out.

"AH!" Hidan bucked off the futon, his toes curling and his ankles trying to free themselves from his partner's unbreakable grip. "NO!" His legs were lifted higher, putting him in an awkward position that he couldn't easily get out of. It was made a hundred times harder by the constant thrusting of his toy. "Stop!" Hidan's breath broke into a heavy pant, his hands gripped at his thighs, trying to get around them or between them to make Kakuzu stop.

"I really don't see why you're complaining so much, Hidan. You just finished fucking yourself for..." Kakuzu glanced over the smeared sticky puddles on the floor. "I'd say the fifth time?" At the word 'time,' he thrust the dildo in roughly.

"HNG!" Hidan arched, his legs struggling in the bruising grip on his ankles.

"Tell me, how many times did you fuck yourself before I saw you?" He tilted his head, watching as he thrust the dildo in and out of Hidan's squirming body. As soon as he had gripped it with his hand he realized it was made of the same material as Hidan's scythe and spikes. "Answer me, little gay boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" His body twisted at the waist as he moaned, his hands gripping into the futon under him. Hidan was useless against Kakuzu, normally able to counter his attacks. Or like the beating, that morning, take it and let Kakuzu take out his anger. But this? This was very different.

Kakuzu growled. "Then answer me and stop fighting this. I know you want it." He slowed the thrusts, gently pressing it in with a slow twist. "Tell me, Hidan." His voice hadn't lost its edge, no matter how slow and gentle he was being with the dildo, and his other hand gripped Hidan's ankles just as bruisingly hard as before.

"A-ah...s-slow...is even worse!" Hidan moaned, pressing his hands to his face. "When you walked in... I was on.." He moaned, arching to tilt his hips into the thrusts. "My sixth...time..."

Kakuzu paused, pulling Hidan's legs to the side somewhat so he could look at the young immortal's face. "Sixth?" He lifted a brow, his black hair curtaining around his face as he leaned down and in, biting the outside of Hidan's right thigh. "For a virgin whose only used toys, you're quite the little slut."

Hidan gasped at the bite, squirming a little. He sneered at Kakuzu. "You certainly like insulting me, fucker."

"It gets such a rise out of you. How can I resist?" Kakuzu chuckled quietly, licking the length of his thigh to his knee before nipping the tender skin near the back of it. "And it seems you're not denying wanting this." He smirked, looking at Hidan's pleasure shocked face. Chuckling, Kakuzu slowly pushed the dildo back inside of him. "I dare say you liked me calling you a little slut." He heard Hidan's breath hitch and grinned.

"You're a piece of shit." Hidan scowled before crying out when the dildo was thrust into him roughly. "Why...are you doing this?" He panted, trying to yank one of his legs free until his eyes widened. "What're you doing?!" Kakuzu grabbed an ankle in each hand, forcing Hidan's legs apart as he settled between his thighs, his hands sliding behind his knees, pressing up and in so Hidan's legs went over his shoulders, knees bent over them. "There's no profit in this for you!"

"No profit, hm? Are you suggesting I sell your body for money?" Kakuzu smirked, watching Hidan struggle underneath him. His right hand slid down, tugging the dildo free in one smooth pull, tossing it aside. The thick, metal dildo hit the wooden floor with a thump.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Hidan squirmed until he realized how close Kakuzu was, he froze, staring up at his partner wide-eyed. His heart pounding in his chest, it felt like it was going to crack his sternum and burst. "Wh-what're..." He sucked in a breath when he felt the tip of Kakuzu's stiff erection press against his abused hole.

"If I did sell your body, it would be highly inconvenient for me. Killing all those perverted, depraved men." Kakuzu shuddered, feeling Hidan's body practically suck the head of his length within it.

Hidan moaned, arching slightly as he felt the tip press into him. "Don't... take it out..." Hidan panted heavier, his hands pressing to Kakuzu's now bare chest, the yukata having loosened and begun sliding off. Then Kakuzu's words finally sank in and he stopped struggling, his hands gripping the bigger man's shoulders. "...why would you kill them if they're paying to fuck me...?"

Kakuzu's eyes lidded themselves and he smiled slightly, which shocked the fuck out of Hidan. "The only one who will be fucking you is me." He thrust himself into Hidan for emphasis, burying himself to the hilt in the pale body.

"AH!" Hidan's legs jerked, his toes curling as his head rolled back against the futon, his body trembling. "You're too big! TAKE IT OUT!" He squirmed, gasping and panting. "IT'S TOO BIG!" Hidan felt like he was going to split, Kakuzu felt like he was twice as big as his dildo. In reality, the dildo was smaller than the average penis. Not by much, he'd designed it to be 5" insertable length and 4.2" in girth. But Kakuzu? He felt massive. Hidan would've been shocked to know that the man was only slightly above average, roughly 7" inches when fully erect and about 4.8" in girth. So while he was certainly bigger than the dildo, he wasn't as big as he felt in Hidan's ass.

Kakuzu didn't move as Hidan's body adjusted. He shuddered though and groaned when the younger immortals body clenched and gripped at his length. "Stop moving so much." He growled out and Hidan forced himself to go still. "Now relax." Kakuzu brushed his nose up Hidan's throat. "Good little slut." He lifted his head to look into those striking purple eyes. "You're body will get used to it."

Hidan was panting heavily, his fingernails biting into Kakuzu's shoulders as he quivered, trying to stay relaxed. "It hurts..." He whispered weakly, staring up into green and red eyes. "It's t-too big... You need to take it out..."

"Shut up." Kakuzu pressed a hand over Hidan's mouth to silence him, slowly drawing his hips back before firmly thrusting forward. Hidan cried out against his hand, his head jerking back. "I can't hold back anymore.." He growled, letting Hidan's legs slip to either side of him as he propped himself up on his forearms, thrusting into Hidan with abandon.

"Mmph!" Hidan glared at Kakuzu when his mouth was covered, trying to pull it away before he felt the firm thrust. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered with his cry. His breaths shaky and hitched. "Wh-... AH! FUCK!" Hidan arched off the futon as Kakuzu suddenly tossed waiting out the window and began fucking him mercilessly. All he could do was cling to the stitched man for dear life. Gasping and choking on air as each thrust rammed into his smaller body.

Kakuzu licked the shell of Hidan's ear groaning against it as he continued to fuck the nineteen-year-old. "Your ass is so tight..." He growled, thrusting deeper every time.

"Ah... haa! It... AH!" Hidan couldn't talk, Kakuzu was literally fucking him speechless. "Shit! AH! Fuck... fuck...!" Hidan clung more to Kakuzu, his head dropped back as he gasped desperately for air.

Kakuzu licked the front of Hidan's throat when it was bared to him. "Does it feel that good?" He chuckled, sweat beginning to breakout along his stitched skin.

"YES!" Hidan cried out desperately, his body arching and moving into every thrust. He was losing control and no longer cared about his image in his partner's eyes. His head landed against the futon as his arms reached back and above his head, gripping the fabric tightly in his fists. "AH! Fuck.. r-right there! SHIT YES!" Hidan arched off the futon.

He shifted his hands under Hidan's shoulders, gripping them firmly for leverage as he continued to slam into the now very willing body under him. His breath against Hidan's ear. "You're so wanton." He chuckled, burying his face in damp, messy grey hair, inhaling Hidan's scent with every heavy, grunted breath.

Hidan hissed a bit and nipped Kakuzu's ear. "Shut up and fuck me!" He gasped and arched up, "Haa yes... yes.. Fuck yes! Ah! Kakuzu!" His legs wrapped around Kakuzu's hips, fingers tangling in dark gray hair.

"Say it again." Growled Kakuzu, thrusting faster into the slender, muscled body clinging to him.

"Hah!?" Hidan forced his eyes open, looking at Kakuzu. "Sa-..say wh-.at again?" He nudged Kakuzu's head so he could see the other's face better, licking his mouth before sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan when his head was nudged, growling again when the boy sought to lick his lips and suck on his bottom one. He crushed the other's mouth in a kiss, growling possessively into it. He broke it a few moments later, panting just as heavily as Hidan. "My name. Say it again."

Gasping from the kiss Hidan blushed brightly having not realized he had cried the larger male's name out. He shook his head a little and buried it in the crook of his neck.

Kakuzu lifted a brow and slammed his hips forward harshly. Hidan threw his head back with a moaned mewl. "Ka..kuzu!" He cried out the other's name again, his hands moving back to grip at the blanket under his head.

"Again." He continued thrusting fast and erratic, growling when he didn't hear Hidan moaning his name, he bit the other's neck.

"Kaku..zu!" Hidan moaned and writhed between Kakuzu and the futon. "Ah fuck! Fuck Kakuzu! AHH! I'm gonna..."

"Me too..." Kakuzu kissed along Hidan's neck, licking the sweat from it with a groan. His thrusts became hard, shuddered, and insistent, barely pulling out to the tip. Driving into Hidan uncontrolled and seeking release.

Hidan was a hot mess underneath him, writhing and thrashing as his body coiled like a tightly wound spring. "Ah...ah.. I can't... hold.. on..." He arched, his hands slapping against Kakuzu's back when they moved from gripping the blankets. His nails dragging up the stitched back, barely missing the masks as the nails drew blood and tore at the stitching. "Kakuzu!" His whole body tightened like a vice, every muscle twitching as he climaxed, cum smearing between their stomachs.

It was Hidan's orgasm and him crying out his name that pulled Kakuzu over the edge. He growled, slamming into him one final time as he emptied himself inside the tight body. He could feel some of his cum seep out from where they connected, dribbling down further. He shuddered, his hips jerking again as another wave washed over him.

Hidan felt like melted goo as his orgasm drifted away, he slumped back against the futon. His eyes closed, body splayed out much like a starfish as he panted, catching his breath. Every single muscle in his frame twitching still from the after effects. "Holy fuck..."

Kakuzu looked down at the sweaty, young man under him and licked his lips. "Mm." He pulled out, rolling to his back next to Hidan with an arm behind his head. His other hand touching the mess on his stomach from Hidan's climax. He felt the silky, sticky texture of it between his fingers, lifting it to his mouth to lick it off. The young immortal tasted good.

"...hey... did you say you'd be the only one to fuck me?" Hidan lifted a grey brow, his head minutely turning so he could look at the sweaty man next to him.

Kakuzu laughed at that. "Just now realized I said that?" He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Oi! Don't laugh ya fucker! I was kind of distracted by other things!" Hidan huffed, still too worn out to move. "What'd you mean by that anyways?"

With a heavy sigh, Kakuzu rolled onto his side, turning Hidan's face to his completely. "Exactly what I said. The only one who will be fucking you is me."

"The hell?" Hidan's brow creased as looked at the older immortal. "Like...exclusive?"

Kakuzu lifted a brow. "Like, you're mine and if you ever let anyone else touch you, I'll kill them and then lock you up."

Purple eyes widened for a second in surprise and then lidded again. "So you like me, huh? Want me to be yours forever?" He grinned.

"Want you to be? Boy, you are." Kakuzu pressed his thumb over Hidan's parted lips. "You have been. You just never knew it." He leaned in, kissing Hidan firmly, his tongue claiming the other's mouth.

"Do I get a say in this?" He was silenced by the firm kiss, moaning into it and rolling onto his side, scooting closer to the older shinobi.

After a few moments, Kakuzu let the kiss end, licking his lips as if to taste the other on his mouth. "Are you saying you don't want to be mine?" He smirked.

"I.." Hidan blushed brightly and cleared his throat. "No...I want to be yours..." He swallowed nervously, whispering. "Always have..."

Kakuzu could have sworn he felt all five hearts skip a beat inside of him. He rolled back on top of Hidan, pushing the boy to his back. He stared down at the crude and beautiful immortal. "Good." He sealed it with another kiss, slowly grinding his renewing erection against Hidan's ass.

Hidan mewled into the kiss, the grinding awakening his own manhood. He broke the kiss with a heavy breath. "Hey.. my ass can't take anymore..."

"It's not my fault you fucked yourself six times before I got the chance." Kakuzu chuckled. "I've only gotten off once." He kissed along Hidan's jaw.

Hidan squirmed, blushing brightly again. "Pervert." He swallowed, shivering from the kisses. "Is this why you hit me all the time and try to kill me?"

Kakuzu stopped his kisses and pulled his head back, staring at Hidan for a few seconds before nodding. "I beat you, and tried to kill you instead of raping you."

"You're fucked up." Hidan chuckled. "Shoulda raped me." He grinned big. "Coulda saved us a lot of trouble."

"I'll remember that for next time. When you feel like being childish and give me the silent treatment again." A sly smirk stretched Kakuzu's mouth.

Hidan's eyes widened. "Ah! CHEATER!" He smacked the other man's shoulder harshly.

"Hey, no need to be violent because I won." He received another smack and laughed mirthfully.

Hidan hit him again, laughing lightly. "Fuck you!"

"Mm," Kakuzu pressed his arousal against Hidan's sensitive, twitching hole. "I'm about to."

*

After Sasuke left Kakashi’s room the Copynin was up pacing it and talking to himself under his breath. He couldn’t believe he did that! He fucking KISSED Kurama! What the fuck was wrong with him? Had he really gotten that caught up in the moment? It wasn’t even that kind of moment! Sure, it’d been a long-ass time since anyone had seen his face or even touched it. But did that really condone him losing his mind and kissing Kurama!? No! It most definitely did not! So why the fuck had he done it!? Good fucking question…

That night he walked down to dinner, feeling much better but needing crutches as his body was still very weak. He settled down in a chair and looked up, seeing Kurama right across from him. He swallowed tightly and quickly looked back down at the table.

Naruto arched a brow, looking between the two who sat uncomfortably across from each other, refusing to look at one another for too long. He smirked to himself and shook his head, looking down at his food.

"You seem down..." Sasuke frowned a little, leaning into Naruto as he spoke quietly. "Is something wrong? You've been oddly quiet a distant recently."

Naruto jumped a bit, having forgotten Sasuke was sitting on his right. "U-uh... it's nothing." He offered a cautious smile.

Sasuke eyed that smile. "Don't lie to me."

Wincing he looked down. "I'll tell you when we get back home..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled lightly, but it caught Kakashi's attention and Sasuke forced his expression to smooth out, looking back at his sensei challengingly. "Fine, at home." He snapped back at Naruto quietly, going back to eating his meal.

Naruto flinched and nodded, picking up his half-finished plate of food and going into the kitchen with it. "Excuse me." He stared at the food, not wanting to waste it but no longer hungry. Sighing he pulled a food container from one of his seals and stuffed it with the dinner before washing the plate, sticking the food back in the seal, and leaving the kitchen. "Gonna go train..." He muttered as he walked by the table and out the front door before anyone could ask him anything or stop him.

"I am as well." Sasuke quickly finished the rest of his food, having been close to being done, to begin with. He got up, washed his dishes, put them in the rack and then hurried after Naruto.

Kurama glanced at the door when it closed with a click.  "Hm..." He munched on a bite of food.

"What?" Sakura looked up from a medical book she had brought with her.

"Nothing, nothing." He eye-smiled, his face mask up like Kakashi's. They were both pros at eating without getting seen. Kakashi eyed Kurama and he snorted. "What? Got somethin' to say?" Kurama leveled a steely gaze at the man who adoringly assaulted his mouth earlier that day.

Kakashi straightened in his chair and shook his head, dropping his gaze back to his food. Sakura snorted as Kakashi had. "Boys..." She shook her head, going back to her book. "Worse than girls..." Tsunami giggled, elbowing the pink haired girl in amusement. Inari and Tazuna just sat there confused and went back to eating.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned, seeing Sasuke run up to him.

"What's up?" He asked casually, turning back around to the direction he'd been headed in.

"That's my question." Sasuke frowned, looking at his boyfriend. "Seriously, you've gotten super quiet and distant since the night we...ya know.."

Naruto cringed at the fact that his boyfriend couldn't even say the words had sex, or screwed, or even fucked. If that didn't shove Sasuke's age in Naruto's face he didn't know what did. Yeah sure, Naruto had a body the same age and that included his brain, obviously. But...he definitely didn't function like a twelve-year-old boy.

Oh no. He was a genetic mess; his twelve-year-old Namikaze-Uzumaki genetics were combined with Kyūbi genetics and his thirty-one-year-old genetics. He was a massive hodgepodge of DNA and mutations. Kurama wasn't any better off. Except he didn't have a previous twenty-five-year-old body he was merged with on top of the whole Namikaze-Uzumaki/Bijū hybrid thing he had going on.

"Since we had sex?" Naruto bit out, glaring at Sasuke. "If you can't even say it outside of a bedroom or tent...we shoulda never done it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he shoved Naruto into an alley, pinning him against the wall. "Care to repeat that?"

Naruto gasped at the sudden rough treatment. Sasuke hadn't really been abusive this entire mission. Not like usual anyways. He swallowed, glancing up the few inches in height. "I..." He swallowed again, steeling his nerves. He was thirty-fucking-two damn it! "I said, if you can't even say that we had sex outside of bedroom or tent, we should have never fucking done it." Naruto clenched his jaw, bracing himself.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed further and he completely invaded Naruto's space. "Hey! What're you guys doing over there?" Sasuke back-peddled from  Naruto and looked out of the alley to see Sakura catching up with them. He scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets, turning and skulking off to where they had been privately training in the woods.

Naruto let out a long, slow, calming breath, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall. Sakura just saved him from a beating he was pretty sure.

"What's up with sourpuss?" Sakura blinked, staring after Sasuke's fading figure ahead. She looked at Naruto feeling a sudden concern well up in her. "Hey... what's up with you? Are you okay? You're..shaking... What'd he do? Did he hurt you?" Sakura started checking over Naruto.

"S-stop Sakura... I'm fine..." He tried to push her away gently, swatting at her. "I'm fine!" He pushed her back firmly, not hard or rough, just firm enough to get her to back off.

She stumbled back with a look of hurt and shock. "Naru...you're not fine..." Gingerly, cautiously, she stepped forward, taking Naruto's trembling hands in her steady ones. "You're reacting like you're afraid..."

Naruto stiffened when she stepped back into his personal space bubble, swallowing tightly as she took his hands in hers. He shook his head, whispering. "Please let go of my hands..." His vision swam and blurred and he sucked in a harsh breath. Fuck! He was having a panic attack.

Sakura immediately let go of his hands and frowned. "Where's your medicine?" He shook his head and she blinked. "What do you mean no?"

"I don't... I don't want it..." Naruto clenched his eyes closed, pressing his back painfully against the wall, sucking in quick but measured breaths. "I don't need it! I can do this!" He grit his teeth, feeling his canines lengthen, his nails growing into claws, chipping at the wall from the grip he had.

"...Naruto...there's no shame in needing medicine to help conquer this. You won't always need it." Sakura eyed the ninja pouch she knew he always kept his medicine pack. "You need your medicine. You're sweating and shaking, and you're hyperventilating."

"NO! I'm fine!" He gasped for air, his knees buckling under him, sending him to the ground with a cringe-worthy thud.

Sakura panicked slightly and dropped into a crouch, touching his face. "Shit..." He'd blacked out from the panic attack. Which wasn't unusual for him. She dug out his medicine, loaded up a shot and injected him with it. She put everything away and rocked back onto her heels, hugging her knees with one arm while her other hand stroked through the loose blond locks along the middle of Naruto's head.

"Well...we can't stay here." Sakura sighed and shifted to get her arms under Naruto's knees and shoulders, hefting him up bridal style. Getting a good hold on him she tucked his head against her shoulder and headed for the woods. She thought it best if he came to in a quiet, nature-filled area. Something Inoichi had recommended to her before they left for their mission. She had decided to go talk to him to see if he had any tips for dealing with Naruto or if something happened, how to help. Inoichi said Naruto seemed the most calm when among trees and nature. So...that's where she'd take him.

Naruto slowly came to as she neared the spot he'd been helping her and Sasuke train at. He groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to eyes. "What...happened..." He felt sluggish, dulled, foggy. "Oh no..." He whispered, slowly looking up to see tiny Sakura carrying him, blanching as a sudden flood of super strength Sakura hammered his mind. "You can put me down now..."

Sakura looked down at him and smiled, setting him on his feet. "You blacked out from your panic attack."

He steadied himself and groaned, shaking his head, trying to get rid of groggy/foggy feeling but it wouldn't budge. "Did you..."

"Give you your medicine? I did." She put her hands on her hips. "You can't conquer this shit with sheer willpower and stubbornness Naruto."

"Hai...hai... Nee-chan.." He sighed, hanging his head. "I hate the way it makes me feel though.. I feel like I'm at 1/3 of what I should be, what I'm normally at. I feel...weak... like a kid."

"You are a kid." She happily reminded him, shoulder bumping him.

Naruto grunted. "Sure I am.." He sighed, turning and stumbling into the small clearing where Kakashi would be teaching the other two to chakra walk. As he entered the area he got tackled by Sasuke, he rag-dolled due to the medication and flopped to the ground with a groan. "..ow.." He sighed, looking up at his boyfriend.

Sasuke knit his brow. "The hell? Normally you dodge it and flip me."

"He needed his medicine." Sakura piped up from behind them.

"...aren't you always drugged up though?" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend's slightly unfocused eyes, his pupils blown wide.

"Mm-mm... Stopped taking it… Hate how it makes me feel..." Naruto laid there completely limp and unresisting. Though a little chill slid up his spine when he saw the darkening, wicked gleam in Sasuke's eyes. _That doesn't bode well... Fucking Sakura..._

Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto with him as he did. "So you're useless for a spar right now?"

Naruto grumbled and dust his backside off. "Eh?" He looked lazily at Sasuke and smirked. "You wish. I kicked all ya'll's asses in Academy drugged off my ass."

"Cocky little shit." Sasuke chuckled. "Fine, spar with me."

Naruto held up his arms in an 'X'. "Hard pass, handsome."

Sasuke blinked, blushing brightly from being called handsome. Clearing his throat he grumbled to himself, wandering off still grumbling to himself. Naruto snickered as did Sakura. The pink haired girl followed Sasuke and then started running through her taijutsu as it was still really weak in comparison to her teammates.

Naruto looked around for his tree he used the first time around and smiled fondly at, walking up about midway and laying on a thick branch. He stretched out on his back and yawned before going completely limp, hands clasped over his chest, eyes closed.

"Babe!" Sasuke stared up at the peak of blond he could see far up the tree. He sighed, he wasn't gonna climb the fucking thing. He looked around for a rock and smirked, picking it up he aimed and nailed Naruto right in the shoulder. The blond cried out and proceeded to fall out of the tree. Sasuke heard him hit a few branches on his way down with groans and hisses of pain before the blond landed in a silently flip to the ground.

"Jerk!" Naruto shook his hair out, dusting himself out. "You're lucky I heal so well. I broke my forearm on the way down." He muttered, shaking out said broken arm, forcing it to set itself and heal quicker.

Yeah, Sasuke had to cringe at that. It was like Naruto didn't feel pain at this point. Not on a physical level. And if he did feel it on a physical level that meant that it likely would have killed a normal ninja. Several months back he had witnessed Kurama and Naruto sparring and Kurama had snapped the boy's shin so bad the bone was sticking out. It was ghastly.

But what did Naruto do? He yelped, kicked his leg out forcefully in a roundhouse kick, the force of it snapping the bone back into place even as his foot connected with Kurama's chest. Then he had hopped back on one foot, using his hands to shove the bone further into place, waited around ten seconds and then proceeded to walk on it for several minutes before confirming it was, for the most part, healed.

Madara had witnessed this as well from the back of Sasuke's head and had been amused by it. To him, it meant Naruto really didn't give a fuck about his body or what happened to it because it'd heal anyways. Which was fine for him. Someone who didn’t care about themselves or their body were easily manipulated, controlled, and generally compliant. Then again, that’s what Madara was telling himself. He was forgetting how much of a fighter and rebel Naruto was.

“I’m heading back to the house. Sakura already left.” Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto looked up from his arm, pulling a twig out of his flesh, the wound sizzling as it healed. “Oh ok.” He gave a little wave.

Sasuke blinked. “You’re not coming?”

“Hm? Oh, no.” Naruto shook his head and looked at Sasuke. “I want to meditate and try some stuff out. And it’s easier to do when no one is around.”

“Alright…” Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto and the blond turned his head away. “The fuck?” Sasuke scowled, gripping Naruto’s chin, forcing his face near his and forcefully kissing him, making the other boy open his mouth as he pressed his tongue into his mouth. Naruto gave a quiet sound of a complaint before ‘mphing’ and beginning to struggle against the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto and his arms, holding him close so he couldn’t get out of it.

Naruto pulled chakra into his arms and shoved Sasuke from him roughly. “What the FUCK Sasuke?!” He made a face somewhere between anger and confusion.

“What the fuck do you mean what the fuck? I wanted to kiss my fucking boyfriend! Why the fuck did you reject me!?” Sasuke scowled, stepping closer to Naruto.

Naruto blinked, realizing what he had done. “I… I don’t know…” He swallowed thickly. He’d never done that before. He’d never shoved Sasuke either. Not like that.

A loud fleshy thwack was heard in the quiet followed by a cry of shock and pain. “You don’t know!?” Sasuke growled, his hand still curled into a fist.

Naruto stumbled back, holding his face as he moaned. He hadn’t seen that punch coming. He was more shocked than in actual pain. Damn drugs made him so slow! It didn’t help that hadn’t been on it a long-ass time so suddenly getting a panic attack level dose was definitely throwing him off and disorienting him.

“I’m fucking talk to you!” Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto’s shirt and pulled him forward, his other hand pulling Naruto’s from his face.

“Hn!” Naruto grunted as he was suddenly accosted. “I’m sorry Sasuke... I didn’t mean to… It… I just… I don’t know why!” He turned his head a little, spitting out a mouthful of saliva and blood, his mouth ached. Sasuke shoved him back hard enough to make him stumble and land on his ass. He yelped and looked up at Sasuke with a hurt expression.

“Sleep in your own bed tonight.” The Uchiha turned on the balls of his feet and stalked off toward Tazuna’s house. “Better yet, don’t even come back tonight. I might beat the shit out of you.” He shoved his hands into his pockets as he disappeared through the trees.

Naruto swallowed some blood and saliva and looked down at the ground between his sprawled legs. His fucking mouth hurt. He touched his busted lip, spitting out more blood. That...was definitely Sasuke. He’d had that happen to him a couple times in his original timeline. Of course...it had taken years for Sasuke to go from slaps, smacks, backhands, and strangling to reach full-on punching. Then again, it didn’t really matter at that moment because Naruto hadn’t planned on going back that night anyway. He wanted to talk to Haku in the morning. He couldn’t remember the exact morning Haku stumbled upon him, but he felt like it was getting close to that day. Naruto just hoped that Sasuke wouldn’t still be mad at him by the end of this.

\------

A/N: DID YOU LIKE YOUR SURPRISE!? Do you realize it was the Kaku/Hidan thing? (Ξ｀ｗ´Ξ)

Also, I finished that scene BEFORE my psychology class. Remember that thing I told myself CHAPTERS before? About not writing sex scenes while at school? Yeah... ¯\\_(°_°)_/¯ I didn't take my own advice. Shoulda. But didn't. COULDA! But totally didn't. Did the same thing as last time happen? Oh...most definitely. How did I handle it? I...might've gone and taken care of it prior to class starting... ( ͡͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) Was that TMI? Do I care? NOT REALLY! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)>⌐■-■    ( ͡⌐■ ͜ʖ ͡-■)

*mic drop*

v(￣ｰ￣)v

 

 

 

 

psst... don't forget the kudos if ya haven't and leave a comment. (^_-)v


	32. Chapter Thirty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A 90/100 ON MY PSYCHOLOGY EXAM!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT I AM SO RELIEVED!!! AND I TURNED IN MY 150 POINT PROJECT!!! Now I just need my final grades for the semester. Jashin help me. @_@;
> 
> I think my chapter a day streak is coming back. The stress of school is disappearing, so my time and ability to write is returning back to 100%! REJOICE READERS! XD <3
> 
> Though I am considering working on a book I wanna publish on Amazon after I finish the first book for The Right Way Around. Like, take a very tiny break between this book and the three years of training book. I need to make some money. x-x My broke ass has nothing. Literally, I'm unemployed and living off financial aid. LOL I hope you guys won't hate me if I do that... Though maybe I can write both at the same time!? I wonder if anyone will even by my stuff on Amazon once I start putting up my sellable stuff... Welp, now I'm depressing myself. @_@
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto rolled onto his side, nuzzling something soft that was touching his head, playing with his hair. "Mmm.." He smacked his lips a little and curled closer to the warmth he felt near him.

There was a soft laugh, "Adorable..." The voice that followed the soft laugh was just as soft and sweet, even slightly feminine. It sounded vaguely familiar.

HOLD UP! Someone was touching him! Naruto blinked his eyes open and came face to face with someone's lap. "Uhh..." Slowly he turned his head and looked up into the sweet face he'd been desperately filled with anxiety over saving. "Haku..." He whispered. This was new. This never happened. He never woke up with his head nestled in Haku's lap while the beautiful boy played with his hair or caressed his head.

Haku blinked a little, shocked to hear his name from the handsome boy he saw acting so brave and smug with Zabuza-sama. "...you know my name...?" He said softly, his surprise in his voice.

A dry, thick swallow forced it's why down Naruto's throat as he nodded slowly. When had he wrapped his arms around one of Haku's legs, using it like a teddy bear? He blushed a little and cleared his throat. "A-ah.. uhm.. We-well..." Haku laughed quietly again, behind his free hand. The sound and shy behavior making Naruto blush more. Haku was adorably sweet.

"I didn't think you could be made uncomfortable or stumble over your words, ninja-kun. You were so cool before." Haku smiled sweetly, though his amusement was evident.

Why hadn't he moved yet? Shouldn't he move? Wasn't this uncomfortable for the young assassin? Naruto licked his lips and chuckled. "I didn't think you'd out yourself so easily." This time Haku blushed and realized his mistake. Naruto could feel the other boy's body tense, bracing for a fight. "Hey... I don't want to fight. Not even a little." He shifted to get up and was stopped by Haku's slender, gentle hands firmly keeping him in a lounging position. "Eh?"

"You're very different from the other boy. He acts cool, but he's always tense. And he's always watching you, your every movement. He reminds me of a wildcat watching its prey." Haku's fingers traced along Naruto's forehead before following the ridges of a braid. "But you... You're very cool. So calm, collected. Zabuza didn't scare you at all. Everyone else was terrified, including your sensei. But you and Shi no Kitsune...you seemed more bored than anything."

Naruto grinned, shrugging a little. "It's cause he doesn't scare me or Shi no Kitsune. We're not easily frightened. I've seen far worse things and experienced far worse than Zabuza Momochi could ever cause." Naruto glanced away, clearing his throat. But Haku didn't miss the haunted, dark, abyssal expression that flashed across his features.

"For some reason... I believe you." Haku whispered, his fingers tracing the slight frown creasing Naruto's forehead then moved down to trace the frown tugging at his slightly pink, kissable lips.

"A-ah..." Naruto fidgeted nervously. "Thank..you?" He rubbed his lips together, feeling like Haku was exploring him, his face. Like Haku was analyzing him in a way that no assassin or shinobi analyzes a person. It felt like he was being...checked out. So he went to move again. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to see this. But once again, Haku pressed him back down.

"You're very handsome for a twelve-year-old..." Haku murmured, the pads of his fingers dusting over Naruto's lips.

Welp! This needed to end. Naruto quickly moved away, clearing his throat. "And you're very pretty and young looking for a fifteen-year-old boy..." He turned to look at Haku and sucked in a breath when the older boy's face was mere inches from mine.

"You think I'm pretty?" Haku's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Dark brown eyes staring into endless blue.

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "Yeah... prettier than anyone I've met..." He swallowed thickly again.

"You know I'm a criminal right?" Haku tilted his head, his eyes shifting to linger on Naruto's lips again.

"H-ha... Yeah, I know you're a missing-nin. But a criminal? Nah... that's not you. Not even close." Naruto looked back at Haku, not putting space between them. Though he knew he should. He didn't want to. "I bet, if you had a choice, you wouldn't kill or hurt anyone."

Haku's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

"Because if you were fine with your current existence, you wouldn't have let me live." Naruto tilted his head, lifting a brow. "You can feel it, right? That I'm not all human." Haku nodded slightly. "And you saw I wasn't afraid of your master. Which means?"

"You could probably fight him alone and survive." He hesitated and then looked down. "Probably win."

Naruto grinned his trademark grin. "Better believe it." Haku's cheeks flushed pink and he quickly kissed Naruto on the mouth. The kiss lasting barely a second or two.

Naruto's lips parted slightly in shock, large blue eyes staring at the pretty boy. Then his brow drew together in thought and he touched his lips. Why had that felt familiar? "Haku... did you..." He looked up when he heard the older boy laugh softly. He really liked his laugh.

"You were deep asleep... How could you remember that...?" Haku blushed further, shaking his head a little.

"I thought I'd been dreaming..." Naruto smiled and pushed himself to his feet, holding out a hand to help Haku up. "Trust me... you don't want to get attached or involved with me. I'll just ruin your life." He took the soft, uncalloused hand in his and helped him up. "But... I do have an offer for you and Momo-chan."

Haku blinked with a slight tilt of his head. "You're twelve... How bad can you be?" He snickered as he was helped to his feet, dusting off his kimono and grabbing up his basket of herbs. "An offer?" He grinned. "If Zabuza-sama heard you call him that again..." He giggled quietly.

"Oh, he's gonna hear it again, soon as we get back to your little cottage." Naruto took the herb basket from Haku. "I'll carry it. Besides, you won't need it for him. I can help."

"You're just full of surprises..." Haku took Naruto's free hand, lacing their fingers together as he started walking.

Naruto stumbled forward when Haku tugged him. "Uhh, why are you holding my hand?" He caught up next to Haku and looked at him. Damn... he forgot how short he was. Haku was slightly taller. That wasn't ego-crushing at all.

Haku smiled. "Because I want to. And you don't know where we're staying."

"Yeah, but we don't need to hold hands for that." Naruto glanced at their hands.

"Okay, then it's just because I want to." Haku smiled sneakily, hugging Naruto's arm a little.

Naruto blushed, clearing his throat. This guy was three years older than his current body. Sure Naruto had changed his look drastically, making him not appear as young as he was. But still... Did Haku really think he was that handsome?

Either way, he gave up getting his hand back and they walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand. They actually looked like a rather cute couple. Even if Haku was taller. Naruto just looked like the punk younger boyfriend who was likely gonna grow up to be a stud.

*

Kurama stood beside Kakashi's bed. Feet shoulder width apart, hands on his hips. He was watching the Copynin sleep and Kurama had one hell of a grumpy expression. He looked like he wanted to punch Kakashi in the dick. And yet...he kind of also looked like he wanted to ride the jōnin like it was the last time either of them would ever have sex again.

To say he looked conflicted was a massive understatement. And Madara was watching this, arms crossed over his chest. He had taken over Sasuke's body the night prior after the little asshole had punched HIS blond boy in the fucking mouth. It was an understatement to say that Madara was not pleased.

And now he had this problem. Kurama was fighting his control. He hadn't been before that fucking mockery of a Sharingan user did whatever he had done. He still didn't know what the bastard had done to Kurama and it irked the fuck out of him. Obviously, something happened between the two ninja the day before. But no one had a fucking clue what it had been.

"If you're gonna kill him ya might wanna hurry up," Madara spoke quietly, joining Kurama at the side of Kakashi's bed.

Kurama gasped slightly, shocked he hadn't heard or felt Sasuke come into the room. He quickly tugged up his face mask. "Don't be ridiculous... I'm not gonna kill him."

"Why not?" Madara asked the question completely void of emotion. "It's obvious he did something to you to make you look like you wanna dick punch him."

Kurama snorted a little laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah..he most definitely did something..." Kurama's voice sounded distant like he was lost in the memory of what had happened.

That just wouldn't do. Madara had to break whatever spell this Copynin pulled. "What exactly did he do anyway?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about..." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I probably shouldn't be obsessing over it anyways... It was...a non-event." Kurama looked away from Kakashi.

"Mhm...such a non-event that you're obsessing over it." Madara quirked a brow at the redhead.

"Heh...caught me..." Kurama sighed, stepping back. "He kissed me." Wow, he hadn't even told Naruto that. Why the fuck was he telling Sasuke? He turned away, heading for the bedroom door.

Madara felt a massive eruption of anger flood him. Now he wanted to murder the fucking bastard. Or castrate him. "Is that all he did?" It was bitten out through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into his arms that were folded over his chest, trying to control the rage.

Kurama blinked and turned some to look at Sasuke. "Eh? ...yeah..." Why did the little Uchiha seem so upset? "It's really not a big deal... I shouldn't be letting it get to me like this."

"Then why are you?" Madara lifted his head and looked at Kurama point blank.

"Ah..." Kurama stiffened under that stare. He felt like he was suddenly defending himself to his lover that he hadn't cheated. "Because no one's ever kissed me quite like THAT before..."

"Like what?" Madara narrowed his eyes, turning to face the kitsune head on.

"I... I'm not sure how to explain it?" Kurama knit his brow, taking a step back.

Madara felt himself twitch in annoyance and frustration. "Come on... Try to explain it to me outside." He walked up to Kurama, grabbing the other man's hand and pulling him from the room, heading for the front door.

"Sasuke? Hey... kiddo, it's fine. I don't need to talk ...about...it.." Kurama looked around as he realized they were outside, alone.

"Don't call me kiddo." Madara turned and pressed his right hand to Kurama's chest, his palm right over the thudding organ beating against Kurama's breastbone. "Explain the kiss and I'll tell you what it means."

Kurama stiffened when he felt the hot hand pressed to his chest. "Wh-what's with the hand?" He pointed to the hand pressed over his heart.

"Just trust me, yeah?" Madara smiled gently up at Kurama.

"I do..." Kurama whispered. "I just..." He blinked a couple times from being anxious and rubbed his lips before licking them. Taking a deep breath he sighed out, closing his eyes. "So... yesterday... before you went and talked to Kakashi... We were... well... I was..." Kurama sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his masked face.

Madara lifted a brow. "Look... I know I look young and I'm like... twelve or whatever. But I've had sex. I kiss Naruto all the time. We've made out. We've done heavy petting, and more. So a kiss isn't going to make me blush." He smirked.

"Wow...WOW!" Kurama blinked before pressing his fingers to his temples, then smoothing them through his hair. "Okay... processing that." He shook his head. "I got him some food to eat... and told him he didn't get any unless I fed him. Which meant he had to remove the mask." Madara looked up at him in surprise. "I get sassy..." Kurama shrugged as if that was a perfectly reasonable excuse. Madara held back the urge to slap the shit out of Kurama. "Well, I got him to let me pull his mask down... And...he...he kissed me."

Madara clenched his jaw tightly when he felt Kurama's heart jump and start beating against his hand like a hummingbird. "What was so special about it?"

Kurama looked down. "He was soft and gentle. It was... it was a firm kiss... Deep..for sure. But...it felt like he was cherishing me in the kiss." He swallowed thickly, his breath hitching and picking up.

"I see." Madara closed his eyes, feeling the thumping against his palm, he didn't even have to press firmly to feel it. Kurama's heart was racing in his chest and Madara settled on the firm decision that he was going to fucking gut Kakashi like a damn fish. He pulled his hand away. "From your heartbeat, I'd say you really liked it. Really like him."

"E-eh!? No... no... you're wrong. I don't like Kakashi." Kurama made a face, shaking his head and backing away. "I've just never been kissed like that before. That's all. It was an exciting, amazing new experience that meant nothing." Why was he defending himself again? And why was he defending himself with Sasuke like the damned brat was his boyfriend?

"Mhm..." Madara looked at him. Fuck he wanted to knock the redhead out and walk off with him. Licking his lips he forced himself to calm down. He didn't need to fucking fly off the handle at that moment. Dominating Kurama could happen later, back in Konoha.

Madara had to keep reminding himself that he had the mind control. But that was fucking shaky at best because he didn't have his own body and he wasn't in control 100% of the time. His left hand lifted to rub at his forehead slightly, scratching it some to make the motion casual. And for the mind control to be completely effective both Naruto and Kurama had to be within chakra sensing range. Speaking of which...why couldn't he sense Naruto anymore? FUCK!

Popping his neck he let out a breath. "Maybe you should just put some space between you and Kakashi-sensei... Maybe..like..just kinda...distance yourself from romantic intimacy for a while? Cause... you're struggling. Anyone could see that. And can you really juggle three separate men who potentially want you all to themselves and don't want to share?"

Kurama blinked, staring at this kid who shouldn't be able to give this kind of adult advice. "Ehm..." He swallowed and looked down. "You might be right. I think I just..." He licked his lips and looked away. "I can't though... I either live with Tenzō or Genma on any given week because Shi no Kage headquarters isn't finished yet. I'd be homeless..."

This was perfect! He shoved Sasuke next to him, but just behind his control that Sasuke could observe, see what was happening and help further Madara's plans. "I have an entire compound to myself..." He offered quietly. "Ever since everything last summer... I... don't really want to be there alone anymore." He fidgeted, trying to further the innocent Sasuke image. "You could take whatever house you want... if... if you wouldn't be comfortable living in the Main Clan House with me..."

"Sasuke..." Kurama stared at the young boy in front of him. Seeing the innocent, yet to be the truly twisted kid that Sasuke had been before everything went to shit. Sasuke was just a little kid. A severely isolated, completely alone, without a family kid. This time around...Sasuke was Naruto. No one had even bothered to adopt him. No one had offered to take him in. Naruto did what he could. But even with Naruto being adopted by Kakashi, no one did a fucking thing for Sasuke Uchiha. "Yes." He responded instantly. "I'd be honored to live in your house with you." He leaned down, kissing Sasuke's hitai-ate since it blocked his forehead and through his face mask.

Madara stared up at Kurama in shock. That was way easier than he thought. But then he realized Sasuke was crying and touched his cheek, looking at the damp fingers. Yeah okay, he couldn't deal with this bullshit. He handed control over to Sasuke and the boy lurched forward, slamming into Kurama and hugging him tightly with a quiet sob. Kurama gasped at the sudden affection and kneeled down slightly so he was eye-level with the boy.

He wrapped the kid in his arms, resting his head over Sasuke's and closing his eyes. "It's okay... you don't have to be alone anymore." He winced when he heard Sasuke sob into his chest loudly, clinging to him tighter. Kurama's heart broke and he tightened his arms around the boy. This poor kid. Maybe his relationship with Naruto would be okay if someone just...was there for him, nurtured him, took care of him as he so desperately needed.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered between hiccuped sobs.

Kurama closed his eyes, smiling a little. "It's my pleasure."

*

"For fuck's sake would you slow the hell down!?" Hidan winced, limping after Kakuzu. "Or fucking carry me ya piece of shit!"

Kakuzu chuckled, slowing down to a stop so the younger immortal could catch up. "What's wrong? Haven't you healed by now?"

"Seriously? You just fucked me again not even thirty minutes ago. BEHIND A FUCKING BUSH ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Hidan glared up at Kakuzu. "My ass fucking hurts, okay? You've been pounding it off and on for HOURS. I'm surprised it's not just permanently gaping and I'm not just shitting myself as we walk."

Yeah, there was no way Kakuzu could hold in the absolutely amused laughter that bubbled out of him. Hidan glared at him. "I'm gonna cut your dick off. Let's see if you can stitch THAT back on."

"Oh don't be like that!" Kakuzu wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the grey-haired, twisted beauty to him. "You heal so perfectly. You're a virgin every time we fuck." He shuddered slightly, pulling his mask down to kiss Hidan deeply. "Mm.. your body is amazing and I can't get enough of it."

Hidan grumbled into the kiss, biting Kakuzu's bottom lip when he drew back. Not hard, like he had the previous night. "I hate you."

He smirked. "Trying saying that when you're gagging on my cock again."

With a groan, Hidan closed his eyes, tossing his head back. "For the love of Jashin!" He slumped forward, stomping off towards the docks. "You wouldn't fucking cum! My jaw fucking dislocated at one point. Careless, violent fucker."

"Says the immortal boy who literally runs into every battle without a single worry about losing a limb. What happens when someone slices your head from your shoulders?" Kakuzu lifted a brow.

"Uhhh that would NEVER happen. I'm too fucking good for that to happen. And if it DID, YOU would fucking stitch it the fuck back on! GOT IT!?" Hidan growled, pointing an accusing finger at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tilted his head, walking up to Hidan and caressing his neck. "Hm..."

"...why do I get the feeling you're thinking about facefucking me when my head isn't attached to my body?" Purple eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about. You have a wild imagination." Kakuzu smirked, tugging his face mask back up as he continued on.

"MOTHER FUCKER! You're sicker than I am!" Hidan sulked as he followed his newly acquired boyfriend and lover. "Where are we headed anyways? You haven't told me who the bounty is on." He was tossed Kakuzu's bing book and blinked. He saw a little red tag sticking out between two pages and flipped it open. He lifted a brow. "Which one? Shi no Kitsune or Sharingan no Kakashi? And why the hell would they be off-shore outside of Hi no Kuni?"

Kakuzu turned to look at Hidan, walking backward. "Both. They're traveling together at the moment. Some escort mission from Konoha. I believe my source said they were escorting a bridge builder who needed protection from some gang boss named Gato...Geto...whatever. Shi no Kitsune is worth six million ryo alive, four million dead. Kakashi's worth four million alive, two million dead." He turned back around.

"Holy fuck..." Hidan looked over the information and data. "Kakuzu...it says Shi no Kage is a Jinchūriki... What the fuck!? The fucker can do bijūdama! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE THAT!? Since I'm assuming you want the highest reward."

"I have some ideas. Kakashi is a sensei now, so he's got his genin team with them."

"This is insane..." Hidan shook his head, catching up with Kakuzu again. "You can actually die if they get all your hearts. They'll have to chop my ass up or leave with my head to end me. Even then I gotta starve first."

Kakuzu lifted a brow and glanced at his small lover. "You don't die if your heart gets removed? Starvation is the only way?"

"Jealous?" Hidan grinned wide. "FUCK!" He cried out in pain when Kakuzu smacked his still very sore ass. "Asshole!"

"Just get on the damned boat," Kakuzu grumbled. Secretly he was happy that it took starving Hidan to kill him. Nothing short of that would do it. And yes, a part of him was a bit jealous. But he was thrilled his boy was so resilient.

*

Naruto stared at Zabuza as the large man rested in his bed, snoring softly. "He's kinda...attractive." He tilted his head. He couldn't appreciate the missing-nin's looks in the previous timeline because he was a kid who really hadn't discovered his sexuality yet. But now? Zabuza was HOT. Even with the shark teeth. Actually, he was hotter with the teeth. He definitely looked better than Kisame.

"Think so?" Haku murmured, seeming a bit disappointed that Naruto found Zabuza-sama attractive.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But I have a boyfriend. Soooo," He held up his hands. "What can ya do?" Snickering he moved closer to Zabuza, raising his hand before smacking the assassin of the mist right in the forehead. He immediately shunshinned to the front porch, peering in through the open door.

Haku lept to the side and out of Zabuza's warpath, pointing at Naruto when Zabuza looked around for the idiot who smacked him.

"You," Zabuza growled, reaching for his sword even though he could barely move.

"Me!" Naruto chirped happily, hopping up to Zabuza. "Hi, Momo-chan."

"Haku, why is he here?" Sneering, the assassin looked down at Naruto.

"I'm here to help you guys. And heal you." He poked the very defined, muscled, firm chest. Mhm...he had a thing for men built like Zabuza. Something about all that raw strength, rippling pectorals...

"Are you...staring at my stomach and...dick?" Zabuza gawked at the boy in front of him.

"EHH!?! No!" Naruto blushed furiously and cleared his throat. "Fuck no." Oh most definitely. "I have a boyfriend!"

Zabuza smirked. "Then he isn't doing it for ya, kid. Not if you're checking me out."

"U-uh..." He cleared his throat again and pulled his face mask back up before holding out a bare forearm. "Bite it. Hard enough to draw blood."

"Why?" Zabuza eyed the arm cautiously.

"Seriously? Just fucking do it. What am I gonna do? Poison ya with my arm? Don't be stupid." Sighing Naruto wiggled his arm in front of the man. Shrugging Zabuza leaned down and bit into the meatiest part of the kid's arm, his sharp teeth easily puncturing Naruto's flesh.

The blond hissed and shuddered a little, a green healing glow pulsing from his arm. "So while that's going on. Thought I'd let you in on Gato's stupid, fucked up plan to backstab you guys. He's not gonna pay ya. In fact, he's gonna have his mass of useless goons try and kill ya."

Wincing slightly he looked at Zabuza. "Ow? You don't need to take your anger out on me, ease up a bit." He sighed, continuing on. "Also, Yagura Karatachi is stepping down from Mizukage. He's teaming up with me and a few other Jinchūriki and we're moving to Otogakure. Mei Terumi has been appointed Mizukage. Why did all this happen? Well, Yagura has been under a mind control jutsu for years now. We finally broke it and he feels it's best if he just retired now and seeks other pursuits in life."

Zabuza finally let go of Naruto's arm and licked his lips. "I feel...fine now." He blinked in amazement, stretching his limbs and torso. "Impressive ability, kid." He smirked and then sat back on his bed. "So why are you telling us all this?"

"Because Yakura's given you both a full pardon." Naruto activated a seal and tugged out a scroll, handing it to Zabuza after releasing the blood seal lock on it. "Mei Terumi's signature is on there as well, complying and agreeing with the pardon."

Haku and Zabuza stared at each other and then quickly opened the scroll, reading over the contents before staring at each other again. It was real, had the Mizukage seal and the two signatures. Everything. They were completely free of all charges and invited back to the village.

"Sooo yeah. I'm just gonna wait here until Gato shows up and snuff the little man out. It'll make shit easier on me and my team." Naruto shrugged and waltz back out to the porch. "You guys can pack up and leave if you want."

"Can you handle Gato and his men on your own?" Haku frowned with concern.

"Definitely! It'd be awesome if he came with his whole crew though... Make it super easy so I don't have to hunt down his hideout and slaughter them all... Maybe I should just do that instead of waiting here for him..." Naruto spaced out, staring off into the distance as he thought, his tongue idly fidgeting around his left canine.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other, Zabuza smirked. "I'm curious to watch him in action. Aren't you?" Haku nodded vehemently. "We're staying kid. We won't get in your way unless you look like you're about to get maimed."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked out of his daze and looked back at the two assassins as Haku grabbed their travel pack and Zabuza took his sword. "Er...mkay."

The two newly pardoned shinobi joined him out on the porch. "We can take you to his estate."

"Estate? He doesn't have the fucking decency to have a proper villain hideout!? Oh, that's it!" Naruto growled, his eyes bleeding purple. "Take me there."

Haku blinked wide-eyed at the now purple-eyed, slitted pupil, fox-like Naruto. "...what are you?" His eyes widened when the boy grew a fox tail and ears.

Naruto grinned, baring his enlarged fangs. "I'm a bijū/human hybrid. No, not a Jinchūriki. Me and the Kyūbi Yin half merged on a molecular level. The Yang half merged with Shi no Kitsune."

Zabuza stared, gawking once more at the kitsune hanyō looking boy. "...you're both..." Naruto nodded. A rush of air left Zabuza's lungs. "I'm suddenly very happy I did not get to fight him."

Haku nodded numbly beside him. "I'm suddenly very happy we're not going to fight them on the bridge like planned..."

Naruto snickered at the two. "I wasn't about to let you two die. That's why Kitsune didn't fight, too. He knew about the pardon. "

"That I did." Kurama dropped down from the roof. "I see you went without me." He glared at Naruto.

"Not my fault you stayed in the house last night. I toldja I was sleeping in the woods until Haku found me." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kurama after briefly tugging his mask down.

Kurama snorted, smacking Naruto upside the head. "Gaki." Shaking out his limbs like a kitsune would their fur, his tail and ears sprouted like Naruto's and he yawned. "Let's go kill some scumbags." He popped his knuckles and darted off, beelining for Gato's place by scent and negative emotion sensory.

Naruto yipped excitedly, just like a kit, and took off after Kurama. "COME ON GUYS! I can sense him and his ilk from here!"

Zabuza looked down at Haku. "Ilk? Who the fuck talks like that?"

"Not a twelve-year-old boy..." Haku shook his head and the two raced after the wild kitsune.

The group of four ran without pause straight for Gato's place. Two with one mission in mind, slaughter everyone there. And two with another, watch the two kitsune maniacs slaughter everyone there. To say Zabuza and Haku were excited to see the very first bijū/human hybrids in full glory - killing without mercy - was an understatement. They were over the fucking moon about it. Even though Haku hated killing, he had nothing against wiping out a band of thugs and their leader. So he would happily support and cheer Naruto on. Zabuza just wanted to see how deadly the two really were. He had no doubt that Naruto would soon make his way into the bingo book. Likely after this. How would that happen? Oh, Zabuza just had a feeling. he was sure Shi no Kitsune would get his reward risen too. Which would be insane because it was already massive.

The two kitsune skidded to a stop just outside the gates of the estate and looked up the massive gate, both of their left ears twitched in irritation. They looked at each other, grinned toothily and then scaled the fucking thing like it was nothing. Claws were very helpful in this. Especially for Naruto as he had removed his boots somewhere along the way and sealed them away. They looked more closely related in their hanyō forms than in their normal human forms. But it was hard to see because of their face masks, and Kurama had his black kitsune mask back on as well.

They landed silently on the ground and split, one to the left, the other to the right. They took out the gate guards easily, snapping their necks like toothpicks. Then they wedged the gate open enough for Zabuza and Haku to continue following them. The Kiri shinobi were shocked as they had snapped the necks of five people each before opening the gate. And they'd done it in five seconds flat.

The two kitsune hanyō looked at each other, nodded once, and then took off around separate sides of the estate. Zabuza followed Kurama, Haku followed Naruto. Naruto jumped from guard to guard, snapping each one's neck as he went. The first one dropped with a quiet snap. The second had his head slammed into the wall and skull brushing speed, splattering brain against the stone. The third hit the ground from Naruto's heel breaking through the top of his head, crushing his brain. The fourth went down from his head turning a full 180 degrees.

Kurama slammed into his first guard, claws sinking into the man's chest with a squelching noise and coming up with a pair of lungs. He dropped the wet mass on the ground and slammed another guard into a tree, snapping the man's spine and instantly killing him from the force of it. The third was slammed face first into the ground, then Kurama grabbed his head and ripped it backward, folding the man's neck in half with a sickening crunch. The fourth got Kurama's foot against his spine while his arms were yanked back and torn the fuck off before Kurama took the right arm and literally slammed it down the guard's throat, killing him instantly.

Both hybrids rounded the last corner and hit the fifth and sixth guards together. They slammed the guards into each other, grabbed their partner's guard's head and them smashed them together, crushing both men's heads instantly from the impact. The guard's bodies dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Naruto and Kurama stared wildly at each other, both panting, both splattered in blood, bone, and brain matter. Their bodies were trembling ever-so-slightly from the adrenaline, their slitted pupils were blown wide because of it. They started laughing and leaned against each other.

"You're not yet. There's still the people inside and Gato." Zabuza lifted a brow at Haku's words. Did the kid see what they just did? it'd be no problem for them. Hell, Zabuza was a little jealous how easily they could kill.

The two hybrids gave thumbs up to the two assassins and they went in the back door. "Come on, more death to deal." Snickered Naruto.

"I gotta admit... it feels fucking amazing fighting side by side again." Kurama glanced at Naruto. "I've missed this."

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Me too. I feel like me again. Not some cooped up little kid that everyone thinks completely incapable." He put his arms behind his head as they walked through the kitchen.

Kurama killed a couple people in there with the kitchen knives. He threw them like kunai, nailing each person either in the head, chest, or throat. They went into a dining room and Naruto disposed of the men in there with ninja wire and kunai. Then they snuck into the living room area and got rid of the men in there as silently and quickly as possible.

They finished clearing the first floor, then on the second floor. Finally reaching the third floor where the more skilled guards/thugs were and where Gato was. Naruto and Kurama started dancing as they went down the hall, dancing around each other and using one another as their partner as they killed the guards. This time they let the men cry out and wail and gargle as they drowned in their own blood. They wanted Gato to hear his death coming for him.

Naruto and Kurama kicked in the doors together, sauntering into the large, tackily decorated bedroom. "Hiya!" Chirped Naruto.

Kurama leaned on Naruto's shoulder, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Sup boys?"

Every single thug left was facing them, weapons drawn and Gato in the middle, looking smug. "You think you two can just come in here and off me?" Gato laughed. "FOOLS!"

"They just wiped out every single one of your men on this entire property." Zabuza lifted a brow as he walked into the room behind the two blood splattered, bone flecked, tissue smeared shinobi. Haku nodded, joining Zabuza's side.

"The fuck are you two doing!? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!" Gato roared indignantly.

Zabuza laughed. "Like hell. They would've mopped the floor with me." He shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to see them in action. One of them has a six million ryo bounty on their head. And I think the other is about to make his Bingo Book debut."

"I think you're right, Zabuza-sama." Haku snickered, grinning proudly at Naruto. "And to think, he's only twelve." Naruto winked at Haku who blushed and looked down a little.

"GET THEM!" Gato pointed his cane at the hybrids and then at his no-longer hired assassins.

Zabuza and Haku stepped back, letting the other two bloodthirsty beasts kill off the rest of the guards. They stared in awed horror limbs flew, blood sprayed and splattered. Howls of pain, wails of anguish, and pleas for mercy rang through the room. And then it ended as fast as it had begun. A deathly silence rang through the room as the two very blood-soaked shinobi circled Gato slowly.

Gato stood there, covered in his own men's blood and tissue. He was shaking, mouth gaping, eyes wide, terror written all over him. "N-now just wait a second... Wh-what if I hired you guys? I could pay you lots of money!"

"Nah, we're just gonna kill ya, then pay Zabuza and Haku what they're owed, and give the rest to the village you tormented." Naruto chuckled darkly, nearing the short little man. "Should we do it quick? Or agonizingly slow?"

Kurama grinned beneath his masks. "Slow. What do you want? Arms or legs?"

"Arms I think." Naruto trailed his fingers down the vile man's arms sensually before gripping his wrists in a bone-crushing hold.

The gang leader yowled in pain, collapsing to his knees. But before he could actually land on the floor Kurama grabbed his ankles in an equally crushing grip, causing the man to cry out more. The two looked at each other with their poisonous and vibrant purple eyes. The Yin half's darkness reflected in Naruto's dark, abyssal purple. The Yang half's vibrancy reflected in Kurama's brilliant, bright purple.

Slowly they began to step back away from each other, holding the eye contact as they began to stretch Gato out. His didn't start screaming until every single joint in his limbs began dislocating slowly. His cries reached their climax when the dislocated joints were so far spread apart the skin was stretching, threatening to his limbs clean off. And right when the bastard was about to faint from the shock they roared together and pulled his limbs clean off. His head and torso hitting the messy floor with a loud, wet, crunchy smack and thud. If the sheer force of that didn't kill him, bleeding out would within next thirty seconds.

Dropping his limbs they sighed, dusting their bloody hands off and then high fiving each other with a laugh. Zabuza and Haku could do nothing but stare in terror at the two creatures in front of them. They had seen some fucked up shit in their day. But this whole thing was a level they had never known a person capable of. It was hauntingly beautiful. And downright terrifying.

"You guys ready to go? Are you gonna head straight for Kiri? Or are ya comin' with us first?" Naruto tilted his head, panting softly as he and Kurama leaned against each other.

They hadn't used any chakra or jutsu's. They hadn't trained their bodies to perform at quite that level yet. So it was safe to say they were going to collapse from exhaustion soon. They had to get back to Tazuna's house.

"We'll stay here, pull our share of the loot and then bring the rest to you and the village." Offered Zabuza. "And might I suggest a dip in the river on your way back? You'll scare everyone." Haku nodded in agreement with that, wiping a bit of blood off his cheek.

Kurama giggled, still high off the killing. "I think he's right kit. A dip might do some good."

"Mmmhhmm, sounds nice." Naruto yawned. "Let's hurry. I can feel the adrenaline crash starting."

And so Kurama and Naruto left the two Kiri assassin's to do their thing and headed back to their team waiting at Tazuna's place. They had succeeded in saving Haku and Zabuza. Even got them pardoned so they could return home. They felt good. They saved two very important, special people and wiped out an infestation oppressing an entire village.

They hadn't gotten to kill and fight like that since the war. It felt...good. It had been extremely cathartic for them. They got out their frustration, anger, upset, hurt. And just the general disconnect at being in a different time and having to relive an old life. The dissonance in them had been soothed a little that day.

\------

A/N: Annnnnd my tired ass is going to bed! GOOD NIGHT! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda short compared to my other ones. But... I couldn't justify continuing it. It just felt like the perfect walking into the sunset together type ending. So I had to.

Please hit the kudos if ya haven't! And comment! I need some cheer. :D


	33. Chapter Thirty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh for some reason this chapter was difficult to write? Not sure why. I think maybe the slow bits are starting to become difficult to write. Then again, I seem to always make you guys happy, even when I greatly doubt my writing or my chapter. So who knows!? Haha
> 
> Then again, in the middle of writing this chapter, I got my first troll? Which I've been telling myself means I must be doing something right. Cause, someone who dislikes my story doesn't NEED to tell me what they find wrong with it. They can simply leave and not say a word. Saying something implies they want to inflict some kind of damage. Aka, a troll. AND WHILE I FEEL HAPPY ABOUT GETTING MY FIRST TROLL CAUSE IT DOES INDEED MEAN I MUST BE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT! The very unhealthy side of my brain that has mass amounts of self-loathing...that side does not have the confidence or mindset of, "haters mean I'm doing something right". Erm, but do go looking for the comment. I deleted it. Not because of my tender feelings. But I'd rather not have any negativity bleeding in the comments. You're all so bright, caring, and wonderful. I'd hate for anything to tarnish all your kind words.
> 
> With that said... Enjoy this chapter. <3 I love all my readers. No matter how many of you there are. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading my story and sticking with me through this journey.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto and Kurama walked down the several floors, the blond with his arm around Kurama's waist cause he's short, and the redhead with his arm draped over Naruto. They were laughing and talking quietly with each other, their free hands gesturing wildly. They were talking about everything they'd just done and were actually trying to come up with some names for some of the double-team moves they did. Especially the one with Gato.

"What the FUCK?" Both demon hybrids whipped towards the voice, growling threateningly until they saw Kakashi standing in the foyer with his arms stretched out from his question. Sakura was off to the side puking her guts up and Sasuke looked extremely pale and like he might just give in and join Sakura's pukefest. Zabuza and Haku approached their favorite new killers and peered around them at their team. They had heard noises and loud voices, so they went to make sure everything was okay. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kakashi got even more emphatic, gesturing at the two people they were readying to fight again.

"Uhhh surprise?" Kurama shrugged.

"You're welcome!" Naruto beamed proudly up at his big brother and sensei.

Kakashi blanched, a sweatdrop sliding down the side of his head as he twitched, his flak jacket falling off his shoulder some.

"I think you broke the Copynin." Zabuza chuckled, stepping up next to Kurama.

"I would have to agree." Haku stepped up next to Naruto, smiling sweetly. "You should be proud. Your little genin did half of this. Kitsune did the other half." Sakura's renewed puking could be heard with a horrified moan.

Sasuke paled further and stumbled back a step. He's been abusing a kid who could do...all this? He fell on his ass, right into a puddle of guts and blood. He twitched, lifting a bloody hand in front of his eyes, they widened and he fainted.

"Uhhh the dark haired one just passed out." Zabuza pointed to the kid. "He seemed tougher than that." Haku snickered.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED. RIGHT. NOW." Kakashi narrowed his eye, he was losing his fucking cool! His little brother just massacred an entire gang of thugs and their leader with the guy he just passionately kissed the other day. EVERYTHING WAS NOT OKAY! He thought the bijū fight that Kurama and Naruto had had on the mountain had been a fluke on Naruto's part. That the kid had no real grasp or understanding of how to control his abilities. Well, he'd fucking been wrong about that assumption!

Naruto flinched, though Kakashi's voice had been slightly raised, it was the harsh, cold, commanding tone that struck him. He lowered his head in shame like he'd done something bad and was about to get punished. Kurama saw this and scowled behind his masks. HELL no. Kurama wasn't going to let Kakashi ruin this for his kit. No fucking way.

Kurama gently pushed Naruto behind him and stepped right into Kakashi's face, growling low, his ears pinning themselves back against his head so tightly the tips touched each other. Zabuza blinked and slid to stand in front of the boy, showing his support for the kitsune.

"Listen here you fuck." That got Kakashi's attention. Shocked the hell out of him to receive Kurama's aggression so head on. "He did NOTHING wrong here. We took care of the ENTIRE Gato problem. The two of us. On our own, with zero assistance. You should be THANKING us and PRAISING him. He was exemplary! A beautiful maelstrom of raw power!" His bared his teeth, the growl lowering into his bijū form level. Deep, reverberating, horror-inducing. His brilliantly glimmering purple slitted eyes narrowed, the pupils widening slowly as the adrenaline and urge to kill began to fill him again.

Kakashi stared at the kitsune hybrid in front of him. His mouth was open but it was impossible to see through his mask. The killing intent rolling off of Kurama was enough to choke him. It made him feel weak, he was still recovering from chakra exhaustion. His knees wobbled and he swallowed thickly. He heard another deep, throaty growl and another wave of KI hit him, buckling his left knee and sending him to a kneeled position. Even Haku was leaned back against a wall, trying to hold himself up. Naruto was fine. Sasuke was still unconscious. And now Sakura was too, the KI just too much for her undertrained body. Zabuza was using his sword to keep himself upright, refusing to give way to the intense pressure in the room.

Slowly Kurama leaned down next to Kakashi's ear, speaking loud enough for the Copynin to hear clearly. "I suggest you start being impressed and praising your little brother. He is so much more than you realize and he needs all the confidence he can get." The last word was snapped at him, his teeth even snapping shut next to the Copynin's ear, making the man flinch away.

The pressure eased enough for Kakashi to stand again. He looked at Naruto and looked around them at all the blood and gore. Okay, while it was extremely violent and kind of psychopathic. But it was also efficient and Naruto left no one alive. It was - age and person aside - a clean sweep. The real reason Kakashi was so upset was that he wanted Naruto to have some semblance of a normal childhood and genin life. All of that was so quickly being ripped from the boy and it was killing Kakashi to see it.

"I'm proud of you otōto," Kakashi said quietly, looking at the boy that to his knowledge suffered his first kill only days ago. And now he's slaughtered, what, twenty plus men? He stepped around Kurama and knelt in front of Naruto, tilting the ashamed boy's head up. "Don't be ashamed of this. There are plenty of high ranking ninja who couldn't have done this." Kakashi took a breath and rested his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I just want you to slow down. You don't need to prove yourself anymore, Naruto. I see you."

It was that last three-word sentence that sucked Naruto's air from his lungs. Sure, the pride was nice. But the acknowledgment of him trying to prove himself and Kakashi saying he saw him. THAT. That was it. Tears streamed down his blood-caked masked face. He hugged Kakashi, tucking his face into the crook of his brother's neck.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the sudden hug, they didn't do this often. And maybe that needed to change. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, not caring about the blood and bits. He'd been covered like that many times. He was just happy none of it was Naruto's. He closed his eye, just kneeling there, hugging the blond boy.

"Okay, I hate to break up this weird...family moment thing that's happening right now... But you should all probably get a move on, yeah?" Zabuza tilted his head, leaning on his sword with his natural swagger that he seemed to have. Haku rolled his eyes at his mentor.

Kurama glanced at Zabuza and nodded. "Yeah. The blood that got under my clothes is beginning to itch." He squirmed a little. "It's all starting to dry."

Naruto laughed weakly, sniffling. "Yeah me too. I'm all..." He held out his arms like a limp doll. "Sticky and stuff."

"That's what she said." Zabuza couldn't help himself and snickered.

"So juvenile.." Haku rolled his eyes again. "Ignore him. We'll bring the loot once we have it all sorted."

Naruto held up a hand. "Quick question! Why the hell are you three even here? And how did you know it existed?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, lifting a brow accusingly at his big brother.

"Ahh...well you see, I was looking for you. And Sasuke found me and said he saw Kitsune taking off and that he knew the general direction. And knowing you two, I had a feeling you were up to no good." Kakashi motioned to all the blood and death. "And I was right."

Kurama snorted with a shrug. "And? You know I can keep Naruto safe. And as you can see, he's very capable of taking care of himself and keeping himself safe."

Kakashi sighed and gestured to Zabuza. "I was concerned because of him."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Copynin, I'm not afraid of you and would happily fight you again. But these?" He pointed his index and middle finger at Kurama and Naruto. "I wouldn't want to take them on individually and especially not as a team. They have struck fear into the very core of my being."

Haku pointed up. "They racked Gato upstairs. With their bare hands. And they did it impossibly slow to cause as much pain as possible."

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other with excitement and grabbed each other's hands, bouncing. "DEMON RACK!" They cheered together. The other's just stood there, staring at them in horror.

"They've...named the move..." Zabuza murmured to the other two who were still conscious. Haku shuddered like a chill swept through the room.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm even more concerned now."

"You should be. They're inhuman." Zabuza glanced at Kakashi. "Literally and figuratively."

Naruto and Kurama broke apart and looked at Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku. "Y'all just jealous!" Naruto grinned. "Me and Kitsune are heading back now!"

"Let's get a move on before everything dries and starts flaking. That's the worst." Kurama held out a bloody gloved hand to Naruto who instantly took it with his own bloody gloved hand after grunting in agreement. Like he'd been covered in other people's blood many times before.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna leave the two dead weights all on me?" Kakashi grunted.

"YEP!" They responded at the same time, using their free hands to wave back at Kakashi as they sauntered off hand in hand.

The Copynin twitched while looking completely drained, ignoring Zabuza and Haku's snickers as they headed to the vault room. Grabbed up both leftover genin, one under each arm, carrying them like sacks letting their limbs dangle.

*

Kabuto leaned against the door frame of one of the bedrooms in Orochimaru's newly built Kage House. He tilted his head, watching the Otokage move about the room, staring at the bed he'd had put in the other day. Orochimaru walked back over to a bay window and stepped back slightly, looking over the window seat and shelves he'd installed himself that were already stuffed full with fúinjutsu scrolls that he had collected over the years.

"Why are you obsessing over this room so much? Isn't it just a guest room? My room is on the third floor, so is Obito's. Your room is on this floor. So...what's this one for?"

Orochimaru's head whipped back to look at his newly appointed Kage Council member. "This is going to be Naruto's room." He looked back at the window, whispering. "I want it to be perfect."

"For what? Like when he visits? He doesn't really need a permanent room, does he?" Kabuto pushed off the door frame and stepped into the room.

"He'll be living here for about three years, possibly longer if he chooses." Orochimaru picked up a throw pillow that looked like Orochimaru had made a pillow out of Naruto's blue and orange jacket. He hugged it to his chest, resting his chin on it as he looked at the black and orange throw he'd just laid out on the bed. The throw blanket looked it was inspired by Naruto's updated version of his famous orange outfit.

"You're trying awfully hard. And why will he be staying here, with us, for three years? Isn't he supposed to stay in Konoha or go with Jiraiya?"

Orochimaru sighed and tossed the throw pillow back onto the window seat. "Naruto personally begged me to let him study under me." He turned to look at Kabuto. "He doesn't want to be taught by Jiraiya this time." The corner of his mouth tugged into a smug grin before he could stop it.

Kabuto snickered, shaking his head. "This works in your favor in an incredible way."

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru lifted a brow.

"Come on, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto chuckled, shrugging. "You'll have him all to yourself for several years. You can show him how much you care, you can make that connection with him." Kabuto shrugged his right shoulder, his hand moving with it, palm up. "Think about it. He could really fall in love with you. IF you truly try."

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto in shock. He honestly hadn't considered that part of the situation. He swallowed. "If I try? Are you suggesting I wouldn't?"

Kabuto snorted. "Yep." He walked closer to his now lifelong friend and mentor. "What's to say you'll ever get another chance like this? We have no idea how this time travel shit works. We could all die from it before we even finish fixing shit." He frowned. "Hell, we don't even know if the merging of Naruto and Kurama shortened their lifespans or not. It could kill them eventually."

"I get it!" Orochimaru grunted, shaking his head. "You don't have to use reverse psychology, and pessimism with a dash of nihilism."

"Gotta get you pursuing your own happiness somehow." Snickered Kabuto.

"I am happy." Orochimaru frowned at his friend.

"No." He held up a hand to silence his Kage. "I don't mean content and please that we're back in time and shit hasn't gone to hell yet." Kabuto sighed, looking at Orochimaru with concern and genuine caring. "I mean you being truly happy, preferably with the person you're in love with."

Obito warped behind Orochimaru silently and looked over the man's shoulder at Kabuto. "So is he finally going for Naruto?"

Orochimaru hissed and turned, stopping his punch from connecting with Obito's stomach at last second. "Damn it Obito!"

Obito quickly held up his hands and laughed, eye-smiling at the same time. "Sorry sorry!" He grinned.

"Tch.." Orochimaru shook his head and walked away from both men.

"Someone's grumpy," Obito mumbled next to Kabuto as they watched their Kage stalked out of the room.

"Oh, that's not grumpy. That's a stressed, fretting, irritated, scared, frustrated, lovesick Sannin." Kabuto leaned his head against Obito's shoulder.

"I bet he's frustrated." Obito snickered.

"Said by the man who spends half his day in his room dropping several loads," Kabuto smirked up at the dark haired Uchiha.

Obito blushed bright red and whined. "KABUTO! Don't talk like that!"

"You can't really tease Orochimaru because you won't make a move on Yagura. And that kid is like... begging for your sweet, sweet, dick." Kabuto grinned when Obito turned bright beet red and wailed in embarrassment. It was absolutely adorable.

Kabuto had turned into the resident bully. He picked on Orochimaru and Obito nonstop. But, could anyone blame him? They had the most perfect opportunities to pursue the guys they love. But they kept fucking dancing around it, too scared to make a move. While Kabuto would fucking LOVE to be with his woman again. He missed her. So much. The only problem was he wouldn't be able to get to her anytime soon. There was a slight chance. But there was still too much...hate or fear or whatever of Otogakure and Orochimaru. And therefore Kabuto was on the list too, Obito was as well.

So the chances of him connecting with her and starting their relationship years in advance was slim to none. At least, that's what he thought.

*

"Are we...going to talk about what happened the other day...?" Kakashi stepped out onto the porch, then stepped down the steps and turned, looking up at Kurama who was sitting on the edge of the roof. He had one leg tucked against his chest, the right one dangling over the edge of the roof.

Kurama looked at Kakashi and lifted a brow. "What happened the other day that we needed to talk about?"

"Se..seriously?" Kakashi stared at the redhead. "You didn't...feel anything?" He found that extremely hard to believe. There was no way Kurama hadn't felt anything during that kiss.

The brow arched further. "I'm not sure why that matters." Kurama lowered his left leg and slipped off the roof, landing in front of Kakashi soundlessly. "I see no reason to discuss it. Ever."

Knitting his brow he looked down at Kurama once he dropped off the roof and stood in front of him. "Ever?"

"Ever." Kurama made to step back and his forearm was caught in a steady grip. He looked at the fingerless gloved hand wrapped around his arm. "Kakashi?" He looked up at the Copynin, sharply pulling his arm back to free it. But...nothing happened. He blinked and stared at his lifted arm with Kakashi's hand still attached to it. What the fuck? He yanked his back again. Nothing, not even an inch. He knit his brow and did it again, and again, repeatedly. His elbow finally gave a worrisome pop and he winced.

"Are you done?" The flat, unamused tone of Kakashi's voice made Kurama shiver slightly. The redhead nodded slightly so Kakashi tugged him a little closer. "You saw my face. And we kissed." His voice was deep, a little gruff - husky fit perfectly.

Kurama kept his head down, not looking Kakashi in the eye. He even closed his eyes when Kakashi mentioned the kiss directly. Swallowing tightly he sent a pang of chakra to Naruto. It was like an SOS. He knew his kit was inside, changing Sasuke's clothes after he had bathed and washed out his own clothes.

"Kurama... Look at me... please." Kakashi's hand tightened on the Kitsune's arm. The redhead turned his face away, letting his still slightly damp hair hide his face from the Copynin.

The front door suddenly swung open and a half-naked Naruto sauntered out wearing nothing but a pair of anbu pants. "Hey Kitsune, can you help me with something?"

A rush of relief went through Kurama and he twisted away of Kakashi, pulling his arm successfully fear of the other's hold. "Sure thing, kit." He quickly slipped away from Kakashi and to Naruto's side.

They went inside the house and up to the room the team was sharing. Once inside they activated the privacy and lock seals.

"Okay, what happened?" Naruto turned to look at his friend with concern. "That was a pretty desperate SOS." He sat down on the bed that was currently occupied by a still unconscious Sasuke.

Kurama looked at the sleeping Uchiha and moved over to him, gently petting his duck butt hair. "He wanted to talk about what happened... And I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Naruto grabbed up a fūinjutsu brush, coating the brush in purple chakra and began drawing a seal that extended from outside of his elbow and up his bicep.

"Because... I don't want to hear the apology and how it was a mistake. How he doesn't feel that way about me. That...he was just caught up in the moment. I could have been anybody." Kurama swallowed tightly, glancing at Naruto and watching the seal slowly appear on his skin.

"And what if he wanted to talk about how intense it was? Or how he does feel something?" Naruto looked up.

Kurama looked into those blue eyes that seemed to see everything. "...you figured it out..."

"How could I not? I know what would affect you like that." Naruto smiled gently, a sadness in his eyes. "The same thing that would cripple me." Love. Genuine, unfiltered, unconditional love from another person. Not sex. Not rough kisses and rough intimacy. Not lust. But actually being desired for more than just being an object or weapon to be controlled and owned.

Kurama's jaw muscles twitched and he clenched his teeth, his eyes lined with tears. "It wasn't fair." His voice was a rasped whisper. "He had no right to do that to me..."

There was a long pause of silence and then Naruto got up and hugged Kurama. Slumping against and somewhat over Naruto, Kurama wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. "Can we just... make things as normal as possible until we get back to Konoha? I need normalcy." He swallowed tightly. "So either you and I take off and kill a bunch of assholes... Or we make shit as normal as possible so I can get back to Konoha and then escort Yagura and Utakata."

Naruto nodded and looked up at the other. "Definitely. Let's just stick together until we get back. We won't leave each other's sides until we back."

"Thank you," Kurama whispered and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Want to come finish my watch with me?"

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled at him and together they downstairs and out the front door.

They hopped up onto the roof, sat in mirroring poses of each other. Kurama hugging his left leg and his right dangling off the edge of the roof while Naruto had his right leg up, bare foot pressed to the edge of the roof, and had his left dangling.

"You know... you coulda put a shirt on at least." Kurama snickered.

"I coulda but then I wouldn't be able to continue my fūinjutsu work." Naruto grinned, holding up his brush that already had a dark purple glow around the brush part.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kurama leaned in to see the seal he was working on.

"I'm just adding seals that I know will be useful outside of storing weapons and shit." Naruto shrugged a little. "I am leaving space though. For when I go to Orochimaru's. Cause we both know I'm gonna raid his scrolls... He has scrolls that haven't seen for a hundred years or so."

Kurama grinned. "Of course. Maybe he'll take you to Uzushio? So you can find more."

"One can only hope." He snickered and their watch continued like that. They kept out eyes and ears, but Kurama watched each intricate piece of a seal reveal itself on Naruto's skin. It was like watching a painter. Naruto had a sort of calm fluidity to him when he did fūinjutsu. All the twitchy, hyperactive, restlessness seemed to drift away. Leaving in its place a calm, collected, calculating, genius person.

*

The rest of their stay went off without a hitch. Naruto got the bridge named after him again because it had been all his plan and show. Zabuza and Haku had brought all of Gato's good into the village and divvied it up among the civilians. Inari and Naruto had a special moment far different from before. Instead of the lash out that happen previously.

Naruto actually took Inari aside and talked to him. He listened to the kid's entire story and even wrapped an arm around him when he'd started crying. Then Inari had asked why he was being so kind and Naruto decided to tell him of his own childhood. Inari had sat there in stunned silence and Naruto weaved the overly depressing tale for the child. And in the end, Inari had said that Naruto had become his own hero. Which had shocked Naruto as he hadn't really thought about it. But, if he did, it was true. Naruto had become his own hero. He saved himself, he saved others. And now he was Inari's hero. Did they end up crying a little together? Most definitely. And it was an adorable, sweet sight. Kurama ended up gathering both boys into his arms and they had a little cuddle fest.

The day Team 7 and Shi no Kitsune were set to leave Zabuza and Haku said they were going to stay in town a while longer. Just to make sure no one tried to replace Gato and to make sure all the agreed upon trade routes went off without any issues or casualties.

"Naruto... before you go." Haku stepped through the small crowd of people and smiled at the blond boy.

Naruto turned from another hug with Inari and smiled at Haku. "Haku." He met the taller boy halfway. "What's up?"

Haku looked at the future Hero of the Shinobi world and smiled, he leaned down enough to reach Naruto, tugged the boy's face mask down and kissed him right on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of a surprised owl. There was a snarl of fury behind them and then sounds of grappling and cursing before a thud and then muffled growling. Somewhere in the more aware parts of Naruto's brain, he knew that had to have been Sasuke. And it was likely Kakashi and Kurama tackling him before the kid could reach Haku and possibly hurt him.

But, he had more important things on his mind right now. Like the fact that the beautiful boy known as Haku still had his lips pressed to Naruto's. And somehow it had transitioned into Naruto kissing him back, even pulling the pretty boy close and dipping him as he deepened the kiss. Both their eyes closed and Haku's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. And somehow tongue got involved, which made Haku give the sweetest, most seductive, softest moan Naruto had ever heard. It made him shudder and growl quietly in response.

Someone cleared their throat but the two boys didn't stop. So they cleared their throat a little louder. Suddenly both boy's eyes opened in surprise and they broke apart, blushing brightly. Naruto quickly pulled up his mask and stepped away.

"A-ah..." Haku stuttered slightly, blushing brighter. "I'd like to see you again... s-sometime..." He licked his kissed pink lips. "C-come see me in Kiri... Soon. Okay?"

Naruto grinned broadly under his mask and nodded. "It's a promise." He winked at the effeminate male, making him blush an even deeper shade of red.

Turning around he saw a very pissed off Sasuke being held back Kakashi, with Kakashi's hand firmly over his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened as it fully dawned on him that he just basically cheated on his boyfriend, right in front of him. He swallowed thickly. Nothing good was going to come from this. Nothing. He even saw Sasuke's eyes narrow and his head twitch. Which had been an interesting twitch that had developed. He had never had it before. But now, when Sasuke got mad, like really fucking mad, his head would twitch and he'd stretch his neck and pop it. It was basically a warning to Naruto. Any time he saw that he knew he was going to get hurt. And he just saw it. A cold trickle of slime trailed down his spine making him shiver in fear.

 _"If you don't kick the shit out of him once you're home, I will."_ Growled a very pissed off Madara. Apparently, he needed to fucking amend his damned mind control AGAIN. What the hell was WRONG with these two? Why did Kurama and Naruto attract every living fucking creature IN THE WORLD? It didn't matter where those two went. SOMEONE was going to hit on them.

 _"No worries. He's going to beg for forgiveness."_ Sasuke growled back, also extremely pissed off.

_"Good."_

Kurama was off to the side, talking with Zabuza. They were standing close to each other and Kurama had a hand on Zabuza's bare chest. Kakashi was watching him the entire time. He didn't even notice Sasuke struggling to get free and that he should probably let go at that point. He watched as Kurama tossed his head back and laughed mirthfully, his eyes closed with the action. Even though he had his face mask on, Kakashi knew what his smile and laugh looked like that. Especially that one. His grip on Sasuke tightened painfully and the boy whimpered.

Kakashi blinked and looked down. "Shit.." He released the boy instantly. "Sorry about that Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him. "You know they're flirting." He sneered. "Do something about it. Or I will. Get these fucking kitsune under control!" He hissed vehemently before stalking down the road out of the village.

Sakura caught up with him and tilted her head. "Calm down Sasuke... I'm sure Naruto didn't mean it. I bet he just got caught up in the moment. You know how he is... He gets excited so easily... And he's weak to anyone praising him or showing him positive attention..."

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke snarled at her. "You're annoying."

Sakura stopped in her steps, staring after the Uchiha, tears lining her eyes.

"Ignore him, Nee-chan." Naruto murmured softly, tucking an arm around her and holding her close to his side, nudging her to walk forward. She curled into his side, crying softly into his shoulder. She loved her team. They were her boys, her best friends. Naruto was like a little brother to hear. And Sasuke was like her middle brother.

She was the oldest of the three. But even then only Naruto had given her a birthday gift. Sasuke hadn't even known it'd been her birthday weeks ago. Naruto had even thrown her a party. With all of the rookie 9 there. Sakura had had a blast. Naruto had really come through for her then. He was there for her whenever she needed him. He was the best.

"It's time to go," Kakashi spoke coldly to Kurama.

Zabuza lifted a brow at the Copynin, wondering where the sudden cold hostility was coming from. It would have been understandable if it had just been directed at him, but Kakashi was also directing it at Kurama. And that was very strange.

Kurama glowered at Kakashi. "Fine." He bit back, just as cold and harsh. The only difference was that while Kurama hadn't flinched from Kakashi's cold treatment, Kakashi had flinched from Kurama's.

"See you soon, Kitsune," Zabuza smirked, winking at Kurama who just laughed and patted the man's chest before slipping away after Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi started to walk after Kurama and Zabuza chuckled. "Does he knew you're hot for him?" Kakashi turned, narrowing his eye at Zabuza, he only smirked back at Kakashi. "I guess the better question was, do YOU realize you're hot for him?"

Kakashi scowled and turned, forcefully loafing off after his team with the sounds of Zabuza chuckles fading behind him. He tried to come off as nonchalant and like he gave zero fucks. But Kurama was all over those negative emotions, he was a sensor afterall. He glanced at the jōnin, lifting a brow as he slowly pulled his black kitsune mask down over his face.

"Uhh Kitsune, can you come here?" Kurama looked ahead and got a glimpse of Akatsuki robes. His eyes widened and he shunshinned right next to Naruto who was standing protectively in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

When he looked at the two members he suddenly barked out a laugh. "Holy shit, they sent these two."

"I know right?" Naruto snickered, shaking his head. "It just HAD to be the two immortals."

Kurama snorted. "There's an irony here that I'm sure would make this even more hilarious."

"Yuuup!" Naruto shook out his limbs. "So! I'm assuming you want the bounty on Kitsune's head?"

Kakuzu lifted a brow at the blond boy. "This kid is cocky."

Hidan leveled his scythe at Naruto. "You're like...ten. Shut the hell up."

"I'm thirteen and could KICK your fucking ass, pretty boy!" Naruto growled, his eyes bleeding purple instantly, kitsune ears sprouting from his head as his human ears disappeared, a tail swishing angrily behind him as his claws lengthened on both hands and feet. He was dressed a lot like Kurama that day. He wasn't sure why he had just had a feeling that he needed to be as flexible and agile as possible. But seeing these two, he now understood.

Kakashi came up behind them and his eye widened. "Who..."

"Hidan and Kakuzu of the organization called Akatsuki," Kurama said lightly, even as his own fox tail and ears sprouted, his eyes turning vibrant purple. Hidan's eyes were a shade in between Kurama's bright purple and Naruto's poisonous, abyssal purple. Like a royal purple mixed of the two.

Kakashi stared at the two cloaked figures. "Keep Sasuke and Sakura safe, Kashi-nii."

Kakuzu lifted a brow. "We're here for Shi no Kitsune and Sharingan no Kakashi. Not you, sq-..." Kakuzu finally looked at Naruto and then back at Kurama, and then back at the kid. "...are you two related...?"

Hidan blinked and looked between the two as well. "Wait... If Shi no Kitsune's a Jinchūriki... and this kid looks like the blond version of him..."

Naruto snarled and stepped forward. "We're not Jinchūriki. We're bijū hanyō."

"Bijū hanyō..." Hidan whispered quietly to himself until it suddenly clicked. "Holy fuck Kakuzu... These two MERGED with their bijū. They're not even close to being human... They're... human looking bijū..."

Kakuzu knit his brow, looking at his suddenly shaken lover. "Why does that matter?"

Hidan grunted. "What don't you get?" He looked at his suddenly stupid partner. "They were human. But when their bijū were sealed into them.. Instead of the two beings staying separate inside, like they were supposed to be, where the human uses the bijū power. They literally absorbed their bijū into them. There is no separation. They ARE bijū."

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the two half-kitsune looking humans. "Kitsune traits..." They started connecting the dots. "The Kyūbi."

Hidan nodded. "But I don't get how they can both be the Kyūbi..."

"Let me fill in the blanks for you." Kurama stepped up next to where Naruto had scooted forward. "I am the Yang half." He jutted a thumb at Naruto. "He's the Yin half." Both Akatsuki's members eyes widened and they slowly stepped back.

Naruto snickered. "Did we just intimidate two immortal Akatsuki members?"

"Don't we need to take both of them alive?" Hidan muttered. "Aren't we supposed to be collecting these guys?"

"How do you collect a bijū hanyō..?" Kakuzu growled out, glancing at Hidan. "They're both one-half of the strongest bijū in the known shinobi world."

Kakashi was standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura, keeping them back with his arms as Sasuke kept trying to leap forward to help his boyfriend or try something equally as stupid.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Naruto tilted his head, both immortals looked at him in surprised confusion. "Join my team. You'd stay within the Akatsuki and be spies." Naruto stepped closer to them.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, then back at the squirt. "Your...team?"

"Uhn!" Naruto beamed up at them. "Do you like the way the world is right now? Or are you really on board with the moon thing?"

They both paused again and considered. "I don't agree with the moon plan. I don't feel like being locked in a dreamworld. I'd rather actually live." Hidan grunted. "Half the reason I'm a Jashinist. I want to see everything. Experience everything."

Kakuzu stared at Hidan in surprise, having never heard his partner so serious or hearing anything personal from him. "I go where he goes."

Hidan's eyes widened and he looked at his partner. "What?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "My obsession with money tripled when you showed up."

"Why?" Hidan blinked at the other with owlish eyes.

He chuckled in response. "It was something to distract me from you." Hidan blushed brightly and Kakuzu looked at the kid. "You want to preserve the world as it is?"

"Ehh... I mostly just want to stop the end of the world for now. We can fix it however once it's saved from the insanity of very old beings." Naruto tilted his head.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan, they were having a silent conversation with just their eyes locked. They shrugged and looked back at the kid. "We're in." They said in unison.

Naruto grinned big. "Awesome. When you get back to your base... Find the one that calls himself Tobi and say this; Before I came to know you, love, Little my life was worth to me, I prize it now all things above, And wish long in this world to be."

Hidan snorted. "That sounds like a love poem."

"That's what it is." Kurama tilted his head. "Just fucking say it when you get back. Get him alone, tell him the poem, everything will be taken care of after that. Do not let ANYONE know."

Kakuzu nodded. "Blondie... you should know. There's two Akatsuki members assigned to retrieve you at the end of the year."

"I know. Itachi and Kisame." Both immortals looked surprised. "Heh... talk to Tobi." He could feel Sasuke glaring at his back. He'd just mentioned Itachi, his brother.

"So Deidara was right in his suspicions... Do you think Itachi's in on it?" Hidan looked at Kakuzu.

"Eh, possibly. Deidara did say Zetsu caught the two in Tobi's room." Kakuzu shrugged. "Let's go." They started to turn away when they heard Naruto make a noise and turned back around.

"Itachi has been talking to Tobi?" Naruto asked, then glanced at Kurama.

"At least once, that we know of." Hidan shrugged. "Deidara was freaking out about it. Thinks there's some kind of conspiracy going on. And he was right so it would seem."

Kurama made an amused snort. "Who woulda thought Deidara would've been the one to start snooping around first."

"Eh, technically Itachi's the first." Naruto shrugged. "And because of that curiosity, it peaked Deidara's. We don't need his explosive attention right now..."

"We'll get him to back off," Hidan smirked. "I like you kid. You're interesting."

Naruto snickered. "Thanks. And thanks for not fighting or ya know, doing the typical villain thing and attacking before chatting. I'm still kinda exhausted after wiping out a massive gang of thugs a couple days ago."

"Mn me too... That took a lot out of me. Who knew tearing apart like... a hundred people would be so tiring?"

The immortals stared in disbelief at the two hanyõ. Both kitsune laughed at their expressions. "Right..." They turned and headed off back towards their Akatsuki base. Kurama and Naruto watching them walk off.

"Why the FUCK did you mention my brother!?" Sasuke shrieked angrily.

Naruto winced and glanced back at Sasuke. "Because I know who he is, where he is, and what he's doing...?" Naruto gave sheepish body language, his face still hidden from his mask.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "How...long...have you known?"

"Uhm..." He glanced at Kurama.

"About a year," Kurama said. "Because I told him, as he needed to be made aware of people hunting him. Because I am being hunted as well."

Sasuke frowned. "And my brother is hunting you two?"

"Yes. Because of what we are." Kurama watched Sasuke with a gently gaze from his mask.

"I see." Sasuke looked down, going silent. He needed to think before making another decision or judgment call. He couldn't be rash.

Kakashi walked forward with Sakura at his side. "Are we ready to head off again?"

Kurama and Naruto nodded, turning to take the lead once more and headed for the port to get home. The rest of their band of misfits following behind closely. The growing tension and threats making the other three skittish and worried. While the two hanyō seemed far too relaxed all things considered.

"That went better than I thought it would..." Naruto glanced Kurama. "When I saw them I thought for sure we'd end up fighting. I can't believe they were even hunting for you.. Doesn't it say in the bingo book you're a jinchūriki?" Kurama nodded. "So why would Kakuzu go after your bounty then..?"

"I'm worth six million ryo, Naruto. Two million dead. I assume he was going to collect the alive reward, then steal me back and deliver me to Akatsuki." Kurama shrugged.

"Hn... and after the Gato thing... I'm probably gonna be in the bingo book. Huh?" Naruto frowned, looking forward again.

"Yep." Kurama nodded. "I'm beginning to think you going to Otogakure is a good idea."

"Shh! Not so loud.." Naruto glanced back at the others. No one seemed like they'd heard. So that was lucky.

"I just wanna get home. Go to the hot springs... Relax." Kurama sighed. "Ugh.. gotta talk to the old man though."

"About what?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm gonna move in with Sasuke." Kurama felt the sudden tension form in his kit.

Naruto's eyes squinted. "Eh!? WHY ARE YOU MOVING IN WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?"

Kurama's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto shocked. "Be quiet!" He glanced behind them and groaned. "Nevermind...too late..."

"Is what Naruto says true? Do you plan to live with Sasuke?" Kakashi lifted his visible brow.

Sasuke looked completely smug and pleased with himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked Naruto right in the eyes as if saying, 'Yeah, that's right. The hotter, older, very sexual active version of you is moving in with me. Alone.'

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly, the joints in his jaw popping as the muscles flexed. He knew that look way too well. That was the look Sasuke gave when he was fed up with Naruto's disobedience and fucked other people. And by disobedience, Sasuke meant; his overly friendly nature, his ability to make friends easily, how playful he'd get with his friends, how close he'd let friends get to him, the fact that he and his friends touched each other a lot. BASICALLY! Sasuke hated Naruto doing anything with anyone other than him. So, Sasuke punished Naruto by cheating on him frequently. And the pain from it never lessened. Naruto was always terrified what would happen if he ever actually cheated in revenge.

"Yeah. Sasuke and I spoke about it a few days ago. I don't want to be around anyone who is pursuing me right now. And I want to be there for Sasuke since he has no one.” Kurama glanced over at Sasuke. “Naruto got adopted. Why shouldn't Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and looked at Kurama. "A-adopted...?"

Kurama smiled at the dark haired boy. "Hn..with your permission of course."

The Uchiha's eyes lit up with pure, unfiltered joy. But he quickly forced himself back into his cool persona and shrugged. "Whatever." He glanced away.

"Is it possible for you to adopt him if his actual brother is still alive?" Kakashi tilted his head. Why was he trying to stop this? It's not like Kurama was marrying the boy, or that Kakashi would never see him again. In fact, it would just give him another connection to Kurama. Not only was Kurama related to Naruto, but now he'd be the adoptive brother of Sasuke. Two of his genin team shinobi.

"Eh... I would assume so. Considering the guy is a missing-nin and hasn't been seen for years." Kurama turned back in the direction they were all still walking.

Sasuke grinned and jogged up next to Kurama, looking up at him. He pulled the kitsune from all conversation with everyone else and put it right where he wanted it. Completely on him.

Naruto slowed his steps until he was walking next to his adoptive older brother. "Do you get a...bad feeling from this?"

Kakashi nodded in response. "Mn..."

"Yeah, figured as much." The blond sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder, continuing to walk with him while holding him. Supporting him as he would and has supported her.

\------

A/N: If you can tell I'm struggling with Sakura, you'd be right on the money. I am struggling with her. I think it's because everything is still within the first year and they haven't reached the chūnin exams yet. So she's still very much background noise right now. Which isn't far off from how she was in the show before the exams. >->

Things are gonna continue to pick up. And omfg... you guys are in for some serious shockers and massive action and drama. So prepare yourselves. JUST a heads up. o.o

Please hit the kudos if you haven't yet. Don't forget to subscribe or bookmark if you wanna keep up with my story. And gimme those comments I love so much! XD <3

 


	34. Chapter Thirty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!!! hahaha.. eh..
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is out so late. I fucking STRUGGLED yo. Holy shit was this tough for me to do. I have no idea why. Well, I have theories. But first... I FORGOT TO TELL YA'LL HOW I DID IN MY CLASSES! I got A's and B's. ＼(*T▽T*)／ﾜｰｲ♪ I hope those of you in school did well and you're happy with your grades!
> 
> Now onto my theories of why I'm struggling at this stage in the story. I think the biggest reason is that we're coming up on the chūnin exams. Which means the first book is about to wrap up! Σ(ﾟДﾟ；) AND THEN I GOTTA START THE SECOND BOOK! And that's gonna be about the three years of training that we never saw in the anime. Which holy FUCK is the pressure HIGH for that. It's a completely untouched territory. I just hope I live up to everyone's expectations. So I think that's really getting to me. Cause I have a big attachment to Book One. It's weird... it feels like this massive transitional period is happening. And I think that's just for me cause I know what's coming and it's blowing my mind and I'm the damned writer. I should stop talking before I accidentally let spoilers slip. (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣NOOOooooo━
> 
> Anyways... I had something else I wanted to say... what was it... OH RIGHT! So, I thought I'd run by an idea I had? I'm thinking of doing an AU of Naruto. But as adults. I was considering a social media type deal. I got the idea from another fic I'm reading and it's amazing. Though it's an AU of BNHA... And of course, I'd change a lot of stuff so I wasn't ripping that author off. But they gave me ideas and I would love to do something sort of in the same venue. I may email the author and ask if I were to do something like that and if they'd be offended or would feel ripped off. Hrm... I will likely email them. Seems the respectful thing to do. Anyway! Lemme know if that sounds like it'd be interesting? I know that wasn't really a concept I fed you. But it kinda was? Just curious.
> 
> OH! I was also wondering if you guys would be interested in me putting my original stuff on here? I do it on Wattpad, but I was considering also sharing it on here. Cause I eventually wanna be a self-published and/or published author. So having my original works read by you all would be...wonderful. I'd love your feedback. Okay, enough of my rambling. (I'm lonely, so shoot me.)
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: 🅜🅔🅡🅡🅨 🅒🅗🅡🅘🅢🅣🅜🅐🅢✧*:･ﾟ✧

Tenzō stared across his small, round dining table at Kurama. Arms crossed over his chest, leaning back, eyes narrowed. Crossing his legs smoothly he watched the chopsticks in slender fingers lift a piece of chicken and place it in a soft mouth, full lips closing around the chopsticks. Tenzō forced his gaze up from Kurama's mouth and to his eyes.

"What?" Kurama's voice was quiet when he asked Tenzō that. He shifted uncomfortably under the other man's steady, penetrating gaze.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Tenzō frowned some. "I like you... a lot, Kurama." He leaned forward. "You live here, with me, you know how much I love you. We.." He sighed and looked down.

Kurama's brow knit and he swallowed the piece of chicken in his mouth roughly. "Tenzō..." He shook his head.

"Fucking damn it!" Tenzō scowled and slammed his hands on the table, standing up with the action. Kurama flinched back, lifting his shoulders. "Look at me!"

Kurama flinched again, his head lowered and his hair hiding his face. He swallowed tightly again and slowly lifted his crimson gaze to look at Tenzō.

"Fuck it.." Tenzō muttered to himself, moving around the table and grabbing Kurama up by his biceps. He kissed the redhead deeply, pulling him fiercely close.

Struggling against the kiss Kurama pushed at Tenzō's chest, trying to get the other man to let him go. "Mmn!" He gasped when his back suddenly met the tabletop. "Te-Tenzō... don't..." He felt hands slipping under his shirt and he whimpered. "Please.. don't do this mph!" His mouth was locked into another heated kiss.

He tried to get his legs between their bodies to hopefully use them to push Tenzō away. But that was not what happened. As his knees lifted between them Tenzō's hands moved lightning fast, gripping his thighs right above the knees and forcing his legs apart, his hips sinking against Kurama instantly.

Kurama jerked his head to the side and up, gasping as he sucked in a breath. "Stop! I don't WANT this!"

Everything went very still and very quiet. Tenzō stared down at Kurama, a pained look contorting his features. His forehead dropped to Kurama's chest with a shaky breath.  "Just give me a chance... I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you sleeping in my room, in my bed, with me..." His shoulders slumped. "You...you seemed like you liked me back... what happened? What'd I do wrong?"

The fight left Kurama as he watched Tenzō crumple on top of him. His right hand hovered over the back of Tenzō's head. A pain ripped through his chest at the other's words and he swallowed painfully. "You did nothing wrong... N-nothing happened..."

"Then why?" Tenzō lifted his head so he could look at Kurama. "Why am I not good enough? Why is Genma?"

Grimacing, Kurama looked away, closing his eyes. "It was a mistake... That night with Genma.. it..it was a mistake."

"But you still let him touch you... And get close to you... You'll even sit on his lap." Tenzō narrowed his eyes. "It's a battle every time I want to even stand next to you, close to you."

Kurama sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes lined with unshed tears. "Tenzō..."

Tenzō tilted his head, knitting his brow in thought as he watched the other. Something clicked in his head and his expression smoothed to reveal nothing, completely stoic. Except for his eyes, a light seemed to flicker into life within them. Slowly he leaned up, letting their bodies stay close. He brushed the backs of his fingers against Kurama's cheek, watching the kitsune lean into the touch minutely like he was resisting his own wants and desires. And that's what Tenzō was looking for. He had a theory now, and he was testing it.

Lifting up more his face hovered over Kurama's, tilting his head so their mouths slowly got closer. His eyes scanned over the other's face as their lips neared each other. He saw another slight twitch. Kurama's mouth seemed like it was trying to meet him halfway, but that Kurama was resisting, denying himself. Tenzō shifted his gaze to those vibrant red eyes, waiting to see a flash of that Sharingan again. He didn't see it, even when he brushed his lips over Kurama's. Which surprised him, he had expected to see it. So either whoever was controlling the kitsune, most likely Obito Uchiha, strengthened the bond and control or stopped controlling him. And the former seemed the more likely reason.

Tenzō pressed his lips softly to Kurama's and felt the lips of the other twitch against his. They were both holding their breaths as Tenzō slid his tongue out, licking just within Kurama's lips, tasting the chicken he had just been eating. And that's when the struggling kicked back into gear.

Tenzō backed away instantly and held up his hands. "Sorry. Sorry. Won't do it again." Now he understood. He could get away with everything just prior to romantic intimacy. Someone was controlling Kurama like an overly possessively, psychotic lover.

So what was the difference between Genma and Tenzō? Why could Genma get closer? "Finish your lunch." Tenzō moved away from the table. "I'll be in my room for a bit."

Tenzō walked down the hall to his room, leaving his door slightly ajar. He sat in the reading armchair he had in the corner by a bookshelf and pulled out a notepad. Flipping through the pages he stopped at a page loaded with information about the Sharingan. He had gathered it all from the library, so of course, there wasn’t too much information in there. But there was more than what the average Shinobi knew of it.

Frowning he tossed the pad on his bed and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. He knew he should talk to someone about this. He had already spoken with Inoichi, but he knew that wasn’t going to go anywhere due to Kurama’s fierce refusal for any kind of therapy. He’d also considered the idea of telling Genma what he had discovered. But the competitive alpha part of him just couldn’t accept the idea of letting Genma know something deep about Kurama. Something that he could become like a knight in shining armor with. Tenzō wanted to be the knight.

So where did that leave him? He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Kakashi Hatake. As much as he hated the idea of running to his fucking senpai, he also saw no other way to go about it. Kakashi had a Sharingan. He would know more about it than anyone else that existed. Not like Tenzō could go back in time and chat with the original Uchiha clan.

It wasn’t like he could just waltz over the Uchiha compound and have a chat with Madara or Itachi or anything. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to request a meeting with Obito. Fuck that guy. He was probably the entire reason Kurama was under mind control. The only other Uchiha’s that existed were Sasuke, and it was highly unlikely that he even unlocked his first tomoe. And then there was Itachi. And that just felt wrong. He remembered Itachi, the guy wasn’t capable of something like this. Or rather, he had no reason to do it. So, that left the newly revived or never dead Obito. Because he definitely showed up out of fucking nowhere. And it was highly suspicious. Especially considering the thought-to-be-dead Uchiha showed up with none other than the freaking Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Who for some fucking reason created an actual hidden village and wanted to be included among the Kage. So now there was Orochimaru, Legendary Snake Sannin, and Otogakure’s Otokage.  _ What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck? _

Honestly, the whole damn thing was giving Tenzō a raging headache. It was all so fucking confusing and warped. He had no idea where to look, what to think, what to do. He was lost when it came to this. And then it hit him. He could go to the one man he thought he’d never go to for information or advice. Danzō Shimura.

Was he really willing to risk visiting that asshole? And it wasn’t just the visit that was risky. No, he’d be discussing Sharingan and Kurama. Tenzō had seen how Danzō eyed Kurama and Naruto. It definitely left him with a thick, noxious feeling in his stomach. But, Danzō would know more about the Sharingan than Kakashi.

Okay, so maybe he’d go to Kakashi first. And then if he didn’t get enough information from that bastard, he’d go to the asshole. He needed help damn it. Kurama needed help. And Tenzō was going to fucking help him if it was the last thing he ever did.

*

Naruto slumped against the wall then slowly slid down it, landing on the floor with a groan, blood drooling from his mouth to the floor between his knees. He coughed slightly, then spat out of some of the blood oozing from his mouth. Licking his lips he shifted weakly, wincing as he felt something shift in his rib cage that probably shouldn’t be shifting. A loud, choked off gasp was forced from him when a foot slammed into his torso, knocking him down completely. He groaned, curling up around the newly beaten part of him.

Hissing loudly in pain Naruto’s hands flew up to the hair currently gripping his hair at the root and proceeding to drag him back across the floor. Once in the center of the room again he was lifted up by his hair, making him cry out and clench his eyes closed. He heard talking, but he couldn’t really make out what the other person was saying. Everything was still blurry and muffled. A sharp sting of pain erupted in Naruto’s mouth and the side of his face again. His jaw went slack and his eyes rolled back with a moan of pain. His hair was released and he crumpled to the floor, cradling his bleeding mouth, wondering if he was going to lose a tooth. Could he regrow teeth? Or was it like a limb… Once it's gone, it's gone. That'd suck.

Naruto gasped when he was grabbed up by his throat, his hands gripping at the hand gripping his neck a bit too tight. He swallowed roughly against the palm and looked up, whispering weakly. "I'm...so-sorry... Sa-" He yelped as he was shoved, hitting the floor roughly. He coughed, spitting out more blood.

"With how much you're having to apologize to me. Don't you think you should STOP the behavior?" Sasuke sneered, pressing his foot to the side of Naruto's head, grinding it into the stone of the basement floor.

Naruto winced, grabbing at the foot and whimpering in pain. "P-please...!" The foot suddenly lifted and Naruto flinched at the suffocating silence the took over the room. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees and looked around. "Sasuke..?" He whispered the other's name warily.

There was no sound. but with how dark the room was, he couldn't pick up on exactly where Sasuke was. His anger filled the room, he couldn't pinpoint him. And his chakra was violent, whipping around. There was no way for him to zero in on where his enraged boyfriend was. He swallowed nervously, licking the blood from his lips as he glanced around.

Movement from his right made he turn that direction, then he heard it to his left and he sucked in a breath, looking that way. "AGH!" Naruto felt something heavy and blunt slam into his head, causing it to bounce off the floor with a hard, gut-wrenching THWACK. The last thing he saw before his blurry, kaleidoscope sight darkened was Sasuke's spinning Sharingan glaring at him through the darkness. And then he went unconscious, vaguely recognizing he was bleeding from somewhere towards the back of his skull and that Sasuke's Sharingan had activated somehow.

 

_ “I can’t believe he avoided you for an entire week and a half.” _

_ “It just pissed me off more.” _

_ “The boy can be rather stupid sometimes.” _

_ “I feel like I should start calling him dobe again.” _

_ “What I’m curious about is what triggered your Sharingan.” _

_ “Hn...that is weird. Do you think it was a mix of his and Kurama’s attack on Gato and the kiss?” _

_ “I suppose it’s possible for a build-up of trauma and stress to unlock the Sharingan. Considering certain information about the Uchiha clan is extremely wrong. Someone tampered with the tablets and information years ago. Back when I was young.” _

_ “Seriously? Who the fuck would even be able to get in there and do that?” _

_ “Zetsu. Don’t ask who he is. It’s none of your concern.” _

_ “...okay.” _

_ “You did the lock on the collar wrong.” _

Sasuke paused, looking down at the collar that was snug around Naruto’s throat. He eyed the small lock and swore under his breath, redoing it.

_ “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” _

_ “What does this do anyway?” _

_ “It weakens his chakra. Don’t touch the pendant, remember it’ll kill you.” _

Sasuke tasked, trying to avoid the damn necklace Naruto’s secret admirer gave him.

_ “It’ll also make him more susceptible to suggestion by the creator of the collar. Meaning you, Sasuke. He’ll be easier to control, he won't be able to overpower you, you won't have to worry about him getting away or attacking you. He won't be stronger than you. He’ll be more on the level with Sakura. He will still have a level of free will and autonomy. He won't be completely under your rule and dominance. If we had made it that way, too many people would be suspicious. It has to be...subtle. Just enough to make him appear loyal and completely devoted to you.” _

A cruel smirk flitted over Sasuke’s expression.

_ “Perfect.” _

_ “He will be.” _

 

Madara sank into the back of Sasuke’s mind, thinking about his next move. Obviously, the collar would work for Madara as well. As if he would ever give Sasuke complete control over what was actually his. And after seeing what Naruto and Kurama were capable of at Gato’s, he knew extra measures were needed. Though he had to admit, he wanted to fuck those two right in the bloody mess they had created. Their minds had snapped in such beautiful ways. Back in the original timeline, they would have never done something so viciously violent like that. They were quick and purposeful before. They would end lives as fast and painlessly as possible. But now? They were like wild, uncontrollable demons. It was stunning, beautifully horrific. He desired them all the more.

During the creation of the collar, Madara had been tempted to toss the collar out completely and just slap the enslavement seal on Naruto and Kurama as he had with Obito. But, he remembered how versatile his previous collar had been on the blond. It helped that he had a little fūinjutsu master locked up and under his command. He had Naruto design so many seals for him. Madara had his own personal little arsenal, courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki.

And all of them were impossible to replicate unless one knew exactly how they were designed and created. Even had to use special ink, blood, and chakra infusion with them. So no, he didn’t need the enslavement seal for his two precious hybrids.

Madara watched the collar finally latch and seal closed correctly, a flash of blue chakra lining the collar and then sinking into it.

 

_ "There, it's done," _ Sasuke smirked.

_ "Indeed. You may want to leave him down here. When he wakes up and discovers the collar, he will react rather negatively." _

_ "Heh, you're probably right." _

_ "I've seen how he reacts waking up to a collar around his throat. It's interesting and violent." _

_ "Hn... Maybe I should dose him with his day medicine." _

_ "Ah, that's actually a decent idea." _

_ "Actually? Give me some credit, damn. I had top grades in the Academy." _

_ "Until graduation. Then Naruto beat you." _

Sasuke scowled, narrowing his eyes.  _ "I still have no idea how he did that." _

_ "He's secretly a genius. He's just a little scatterbrained and easily distracted." _

_ "How would you know that?" _

_ "Just take my word for it." _

_ "Fine." _

 

Sasuke knelt down to his newly collared boyfriend, giving the blond a dose of his daily medicine that he's been skimping on. So, Sasuke knew it'd be effective when he woke up.

 

_ "Is his head healed yet?" _

Blinking, Sasuke tilted the bloody blond head.  _ "Looks like it?" _ He paused, moving more hair out of the way.  _ "Eh, almost. The bleeding has stopped, but it's still wounded." _

_ "It'll heal soon enough. At least his skull only cracked and didn't break open." _

_ "Yeah, I was slightly worried I hit him too hard. The last thing we need is him in the hospital again. Inoichi is annoying as fuck." _

_ "Then why do you make me suffer through your fucking sessions?" _

_ "Hey, you don't need to be awake and interrupting my session with your control freak behavior." _

_ "If you could discuss your problems without including hints about me and what we're doing I wouldn't have to correct you, stop you from speaking too quickly, or coaching you on how to answer." _

_ "Sometimes I really hate you. You realize you're invading MY body, right?" _

_ "Your point?" _

 

Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes and scooping Naruto up. He carried him over to a futon off to the side and laid him down gently, brushing some braids and loose hair from his face.

*

"There's nothing to talk about!"

 

Tenzō looked up from the drawer he'd been putting clean clothes into. Who was Kurama yelling at? He had the door earlier but the kitsune had gotten it and since he wasn't called for he figured it'd been for the redhead.

 

"Like hell there isn't!"

 

That was Kakashi. Tenzō's eyebrows tugged closer together in a thoughtful frown.

 

"I already told you I never wanted to talk about it!!"

 

What did Kurama not want to talk about? What had happened between the two that would cause this? Tenzō frowned and neared his bedroom door where it was slightly ajar so he could hear better. Being Anbu came in handy sometimes. Tenzō heard a thud and blinked in surprise. Had Kakashi hit Kurama?

 

"Get off me!"

"No."

"I said get off!"

"No."

 

Tenzō scowled and slowly slipped into the shadows, using all his Anbu and Shi no Kage training to disappear from sight and sound. He snuck through the dimly lit apartment, the sun nearly fully set at this point. He froze once he reached the leaving room, staying hidden and soundless.

Kakashi pressed Kurama back into the wall more, his head hanging slightly as he loomed over the kitsune. Kurama's eyes sparked with purple as he growled at Kakashi, pushing against the other man. It was difficult though, his wrists were caught and above his head. It left him stretched out and vulnerable. Not even his feet were touching the ground. Kurama was 100% supported by Kakashi hands and torso. Tenzō almost attacked Kakashi right then and there.

"Kakashi...let me go. Now." Kurama growled at him, slitted purple eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You want to avoid this topic so badly you're willing to threaten me and potentially attack me?" Kakashi's grey eye lifted to look in Kurama's red eyes. Kurama stiffened and looked away. "That's what I thought." Kakashi rested his forehead against the side of Kurama's head. "I need to talk about what happened, Kurama..."

Kurama swallowed tightly. "Why? Because you need to clear your conscious? Because you want to say how it was a mistake? How you got caught up in the moment?" Kurama closed his eyes, whispering. "You don't need to properly reject me for something that wasn't there. We kissed. End of story. Nothing happened. It meant nothing. Neither of us felt a thing."

Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. "If it didn't matter if you felt nothing... You wouldn't be so defensive about talking about it."

"Shut up!" Kurama sneered, closing his eyes and turning his face away completely, pressing it into his bicep.

Kakashi pressed closer, moving his mask covered mouth to Kurama's ear. "I've never kissed anyone like that." He closed his eyes, his voice dropping to a deep husky tone. "I haven't kissed anyone in years..."

A soft gasp came from Kurama as Kakashi pressed closer and nuzzled his ear with the clothed mouth. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the shiver that ran through him, knowing Kakashi most definitely felt it.

"What're you guys doing?" Tenzō exited the hallway, even though he'd been rather close to them previously while hiding in the shadows peeping. He saw how uncomfortable Kurama was. But also how Kurama was fighting a battle. A battle Kakashi wouldn't be able to win. Kakashi had no idea Kurama was being controlled. On top of that, somehow Kakashi had gotten through the control long enough to kiss Kurama. Kiss him enough to leave Kurama in such a state.

Kurama's head snapped to the side to look at Tenzō with wide purple eyes. Relief flooded him and he couldn't have been more grateful for the Tenzō's timing. His feet hit the floor gently and he felt Kakashi moved back from him, releasing him completely.

"I wanted to talk to Kurama," Kakashi said, looking at Tenzō suspiciously.

"That didn't really look like talking." Tenzō crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kurama slipped between the two men and cleared his throat. "Nothing was going on, Tenzō, calm down."

"I am calm." Black eye settled on Kurama steadily.

"Right..." Kurama licked his lips anxiously and glanced around.

"Has Kurama told you he's moving yet?" Kakashi cut in, stepping up next to the redhead and gripping the somewhat younger man's forearm so he couldn't escape. Kurama stiffened, glaring at Kakashi. The bastard was blocking him from running and avoiding this topic too! THE BASTARD!

Tenzō's almond-shaped eyes narrowed, pinning Kurama where he stood. "No. He did not."

"Eh...heh..." Kurama rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Where are you moving?" Tenzō's tone became dark like he was expecting to hear a specific name. He was sure they thought he was expecting Genma's name. In fact, he was not. He was waiting to here Kurama was leaving Konoha and joining Obito and Orochimaru in Otogakure.

"With Sasuke Uchiha, apparently." Kakashi's hand gripped into Kurama's forearm tight enough to begin bruising it.

Kurama flinched slightly, his arm tugging gently to get free but that just made Kakashi's grip worsen. "He deserves to not be alone too. It's not fair that Naruto gets saved, but Sasuke doesn't. They both have terrible childhood's and deserve to have someone give a shit and nurture them in the right environment."

Tenzō stood shocked, staring at Kurama. "First Kakashi and now you. Two people, I would've never pegged as the parental type."

"HAH!?" Both men cried out at the same time in shock. Tenzō laughed and shook his head.

"I actually don't like children. Sasuke's not a child, he's turning thirteen fairly soon. And it would be more of a brotherly type deal." Kurama shrugged.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Kurama. "Kurama said it perfectly. I don't like children either. But Naruto doesn't behave like a child. Even with him being twelve, he behaves closer to an adult or a very mature seventeen-year-old. And I view Naruto as my little brother. Not my child."

Tenzō lifted a brow. "That reasoning makes far more sense for you two." Sighing he rubbed his forehead. "So I lose you in multiple ways then.." Frowning Tenzō turned away, slumping off to his bedroom. "Just let me know when you're moving out," He muttered, waving a hand dismissively as he disappeared into his room, closing the door with a soft click.

Kurama frowned, stepping forward a little because he felt the need to comfort the other man. He was stopped by the bruising grip on his forearm. He closed his eyes and sighed, hanging his head. "The only reason we should ever talk about that kiss is if you want to make me your lover." The grip instantly loosened and disappeared from his arm.  _ Yeah, that's what I thought... _

"It really meant nothing to you then." Kakashi stared at Kurama in disbelief. Not understanding that what Kurama had just said held far more opportunity and vulnerability and invitation than Kakashi could have ever dreamed of.

In fact, Tenzō had heard it from his position against his door and he was crippled with envy and jealousy. He would've committed the greatest atrocities to hear Kurama say that to him. And Kakashi had just flatlined badly. He'd rejected Kurama in a way that didn't make any sense. It was painful to hear how utterly stupid his senpai was when it came to romantic interaction. His books clearly did nothing to prepare him for a real-life relationship. It was sad really.

But, Tenzō wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth. Oh no, he would definitely let Kakashi drown, flail, and fuck up in every way. Why? Because that gave him more chances to win Kurama's heart and be in a true relationship with the redheaded hanyō.

Before Kakashi had the chance to fully reject Kurama and any idea of them being together, being attracted to one another, or even touch on the possibility of any of that, Kurama started talking. "Have you decided on what you're gonna do about the chūnin exams? You'd mentioned previously that you weren't sure about letting them enter."

"I'm still unsure... Mainly because of Naruto and what he did at Gato's... That is...concerning." Kakashi didn't look at Kurama, instead to he glanced out one of the windows. "Sasuke doesn't seem very stable either. Especially with how much stronger Naruto's gotten."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "If you don't let them enter you know you'll destroy your relationship with them. Particularly with Naruto. You'll lose his faith and trust in you. Likely severely wound your sibling relationship as well."

"What?" Kakashi looked at Kurama. "You can't be serious... There's always next time."

"Not for Naruto. You know better. He's got a point to prove. Even if we tell him he doesn't, he does to himself. He needs to do THIS chūnin exam. Not the next one, or the one after that. He needs to do it this time." Kurama looked back at Kakashi, the truth of his words evident in his voice and expression.

Kakashi clenched his jaw and knit his brow in thought. "You're probably right." He sighed, closing his eye. "Damn it." He turned, heading for the door. Without another word he opened, took one glance back and then left. The door slamming behind him.

Kurama couldn't help the relieved sigh that rushed from him as his legs wobbled and he landed on the couch. He curled forward, resting his face in his hands, his head near his knees.

*

Madara looked over some scrolls he had spread out in the Uchiha dojo of the main house. He walked around the scrolls, sighing as he analyzed them. This was going to be tricky.  He scowled, turning from the scrolls that mocked him. He heard a thumping from the basement and smirked. The kit was awake. He always loved how Kurama referred to the blond as kit. It suited the little hanyō perfectly now.

Padding through the house he made his way to the stairs and descended to the door to the basement. Unlocking it he moved inside and looked to the sluggishly drugged blond boy yanking on his collar, growling, and clawing at the wall, trying to escape. He let the door quietly close and lock after activating a seal.

Naruto whipped around and pressed his back to the wall he'd been attacking. "Sasuke..." He looked at his boyfriend, only seeing his dark-haired, soon to be thirteen-year-old lover.

"Hn." Madara watched the scared little kitsune in front of him and grinned. "How do you like your accommodations?"

Naruto swallowed nervously and shifted against the wall, inching to the other side of it as his back stayed pressed to it. Putting more space between him and his boyfriend. "Acc-accommodations...?"

Madara nodded, not moving from his spot in front of the door. "Is it sufficient?"

"I..." He pressed his lips together, feeling a surge of panic and fear pulse through him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Sa-sasuke... why?" He tripped, slamming to the floor on his ass with a groan of pain. Why was he so out of it!?

"To teach you a lesson." Madara took a slow step forward. "To show you who was actually in control in this relationship." Madara looked down at Naruto, lifting a brow. "To put you back in your place."

"J-just because of the kiss with Haku!?" Naruto looked mortified by that realization. Sasuke was willing to collar him and lock him up over a fucking kiss. Maybe there was no saving Sasuke after all.

"Just!? You proved how unloyal and unfaithful you really are!" Madara stepped closer to Naruto, relishing as he flinched back. "How can I ever trust you!? Did you fuck Shikamaru and Kiba!?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in horror. "OF COURSE I DIDN'T! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH THEM! I'm faithful to YOU, Sasuke! Haku kissed me!"

"You RETURNED IT though, didn't you? Even made a little show of it! Rubbing it in my face!" Madara growled, baring his teeth slightly.

"I..." Naruto looked down guiltily and closed his eyes. The fight draining from him completely. "You're right..." He whispered weakly. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I should've stopped him... pushed him away."

A cruel smile fixed itself on Madara's face. That was what he was waiting for. The break. Naruto had to broken in several times before he completely gave himself over. Madara would know. As would the adult Sasuke. The guy was a fighter. And the fight still wasn't over. This was only another small break. There was still so much more to be done to fully break the blond.

"You didn't need to chakra collar me though..." Naruto continued whispering. "I'd never hurt you..."

"You mean like last time when you lost your shit?" Madara crossed his arms. "What about the first time? You nearly broke a rib or two. I had bruises." Naruto flinched and hung his head lower. "Hn... the collar stays until I can trust you again." He got a submissively timid nod and he smirked.

"Now that that is settled." Madara moved over to Naruto, holding out a hand to him. "Come eat dinner. You don't need to stay down here." 

Naruto took his hand and was helped up. They went up to the kitchen hand in hand. But Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sasuke had reacted so violently. His lover had cracked his head, knocking him out and letting him wake up with a collar that reminded him so deeply of Madara that he couldn't actually process what was happening. How did he discover the collar? Where did Sasuke learn to do this shit?

Suddenly, and without warning, Naruto stopped walking. He stared at the back of Sasuke's head with wide, disbelieving eyes. There was no way. No fucking way.

Madara turned and looked at him in confusion, tilting his head. "What is it?"

Naruto continued to stare at him as a domino effect cascaded in his drug-addled brain. Pieces falling into place in what he could only consider a shaky theory at best.

"Naruto." Madara knit his brow, waving a hand in front of dull, distant eyes that stared right through Madara and into the nothingness beyond.

"Where'd you get the idea for the collar?" Naruto inquired as his gaze focused back in on Sasuke. He noted the slight tension that appeared in his boyfriend's shoulders, the slight twitch his head gave.

"Ah... Uchiha archives." Madara shrugged. "Something about controlling bijū or jinchūriki when they rampage." He lifted a brow, hoping that was sufficient to throw Naruto off whatever trail he had curiously stumbled upon.

Madara had known it was a risk to use the collar. But even if Naruto figured it out, the collar was already on and the mind control already in effect. If it came down to it, he could make Naruto think the collar was a choker necklace and completely wipe his memory of the day. That wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps he should do that anyway?

"Oh..." Naruto knit his brow, glancing down at the floor a bit.

It made sense in a way. Uchiha were kind of the bijū cowboys of the shinobi world. Or, rather, they had a long history, the bijū and Uchiha. So...there was a chance that the records for a collar like the one he now sported existed. Even Madara's original collar was something Naruto hadn't expected or even knew existed. So Madara had to have learned it somewhere. So why not Sasuke? They were both highly unstable Uchiha's with a penchant for craving power and strength.

Madara watched Naruto closely, figuring out his plan. He and Sasuke had agreed the collar shouldn't stay on throughout the chūnin exams. And that it could be put back on afterward, if necessary. So, in theory, Madara could wipe Naruto's memory of the collar and wearing it once it was removed. Nullifying any current threat he was under. A suspicious and cautious Naruto was a dangerous Naruto.

If he wanted his plan to go smoothly, he was going to have to do some damage control along the way. Which he knew he would, but he thought he was going to have a bit more time before Naruto started catching on to what might be going on. Madara hadn't figured in Zabuza and Haku. And even once they had run into them he would have never considered the fact that what Kurama and Naruto had been planning was to save those two from getting killed. Those two really were trying to prevent the future they escaped from happening.

That was sort of laughable to Madara. Not because he didn't think they could do it. He knew they could, especially considering they were two very unique, new species of bijū/jinchūriki hybrids. Never before has anything like them been seen. In fact, had it not been for the jutsu and Hagoromo, Madara was pretty sure it would have never happened. The space-time jutsu they developed was not an easy one, nor was it a kind one. Madara had been torn apart and didn't even get keep his body. Because he was a reincarnation in a dead body forced to live, he didn't get to keep his skin suit. No, instead he was forced into the closest Uchiha to where he had landed. And that had been Sasuke.

Madara wondered if this entire thing would have gone very different had he ended up in Itachi. Or even Obito. That would have been very beneficial. Obito's Kamui would have been very handy. Obito himself would have been very handy. He had controlled the fellow Uchiha before. Actually being in the man's mind would have been interesting and likely far more productive than being stuck in a sniveling, ungrateful, whiney, broody twelve-year-old. Ah well, it was what it was and Madara was working with what he had quite well.

Eventually, Madara gave control back over to Sasuke after mentally kicking the kid awake. Sasuke had dinner with Naruto, and a quick heavy petting session before the blond said he had a curfew and had to leave if Sasuke didn't want him to get grounded again.

But what Naruto wasn't expecting when he got home was a broody Kakashi sitting in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, sans mask. "AHH!" Naruto slammed the front door closed and tackled his brother into the couch, covering his face with a pillow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Kakashi flopped back against the couch with a groan, pillow on his face. He mumbled. "I can't breathe."

With a squeak, Naruto tossed the pillow and grabbed the thin throw on the back of the couch and covered Kakashi's face as his mask would. "Why the FUCK are you out of your mask!?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with raised brows, mismatched eyes staring at his oddly flustered little brother. "Should I not be?"

"NO! It's a crime against nature!" Naruto frowned. "...have you been crying?"

Kakashi tensed up and gently pushed Naruto away as he sat up, letting the blanket fall from his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause... you don't even have your hitai-ate on and your eyes are puffy and red. And I can't imagine why you'd be crying... Obito's alive, you see him rather often cause he visits you more than a boyfriend visits his girlfriend." Naruto snickered, shaking his head. "Unless..." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Kurama?"

Tensing up again Kakashi stood from the couch and padded into his kitchen. Naruto's gaze followed him and that's when he noticed EVERY SINGLE CURTAIN in the house was closed. And all the curtains were black-out curtains. So no light could get in and they were heavy so not even a breeze could make them flutter. Kakashi was completely safe from being seen by anyone outside the small home. Sneaky ninja.

"It does have to do with Kurama... Is it the kiss?" Kakashi leaned out of the kitchen to level a deadpan stare at Naruto, right eyebrow lifted. "What? You didn't think I knew about that? HAH! Yeah, no... I totally knew. I figured it out pretty fast. I kinda think it's part of why he's so adamant about moving in with Sasuke." Kakashi grunted at him and Naruto snickered. "Sasuke's safe. Genma wants him all the time. Tenzō is always trying to romance him or kiss him. And now there's you."

"What about me?" The silver-haired ninja muttered bitterly.

"You hurt him really bad." Naruto got up, moving into the kitchen to watch his unmasked sensei make tea.

"I hurt him?" Kakashi paused in dumping the tea leaves into the traditional kettle, looking at Naruto with a frown.

"Uhn... You didn't know? Yeah... I had to go find him in the fucking ocean." Naruto stepped up and turned on the faucet, motioning for Kakashi to continue with his tea assembly.

"Why the ocean?" Kakashi mechanically returned to his tea making.

"Because he'd waded out into it and was floating all willy-nilly." Naruto shrugged. "He'd been crying too. Then he ranted to me after I figured it out and started crying again." He looked up at his brother. "Remember when I suddenly arrived outside and asked for Kurama's help with something? Yeah... there was nothing. He'd sent me an SOS and I ran to his rescue. Had no idea I was rescuing him from you and a discussion about a steamy kiss."

"Steamy..." Kakashi blushed lightly, clearing his throat. "He...wanted to get out talking to me about so badly he'd called for you...?" He frowned deeply, sighing, his hands resting on the counter.

Naruto grabbed the kettle and filled it up before placing it on a stove burner. "Yeah... you don't know what that kind of kiss does to him and me..." Kakashi blinked and looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto sighed and patted the ninja's shoulder. "How did he describe it... you were unfair and had no right to do that to him."

Kakashi looked stunned, his mouth open slightly in shock. "..unfair? No right?" He swallowed and stumbled back. "I had no idea he felt so strongly against me."

"Against you?" Naruto snorted. "Wow, you're clueless." Shaking his head he walked up to the confused and lost Kakashi. "Your kiss affected him on such a deep level he burst into tears and screamed his voice raw and hoarse. You made him FEEL. And we hate that. We hate feeling. We've locked our shit down for a reason."

Kakashi blinked, looking at the young pre-teen in front of him. "I...made him feel something?"

"You made him feel love. Genuine, unfiltered, heart thumping, pulse racing, knee-weakening love." Naruto tilted his head, smiling weakly. "He's never felt it before. Not truly. He witnessed from within my mother but he didn't experience it firsthand." He looked down. "And he never really saw it with me. For reasons..." He shook his head. "Either way, you should take responsibility for what you did to him."

"Take... I've tried! He won't let me!" Kakashi growled, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't mad at Naruto. Far from it, he was frustrated with Kurama.

"Oh... so that's what's going on... Why'd you cry though?" Naruto blinked.

"Because he rejected me." Kakashi clenched his jaw.

"He...rejected you..." Naruto lifted a brow questioningly. "I highly doubt that. What'd he say... EXACTLY?"

Kakashi glanced away, thinking for a moment. "The only reason we should ever talk about that kiss is if you want to make me your lover." He frowned. "And so I said that it must have really meant nothing to him... And before I could talk again, he asked me about work."

Naruto stared at Kakashi with a bored deadpan expression. "Fucking. Idiot."

"Naruto!" Kakashi frowned at the insult.

"He was telling you to make a solid move! He doesn't want to be rejected by YOU. That kiss threw his entire world out of orbit. Kurama wants you to step the fuck up, grow a set, and take responsibility. What he thinks you're gonna do is make excuses, tell him it was an accident, that he could've been anyone and you would've kissed them because you got caught up in the moment. It had nothing to do with shooting you down or rejecting you."

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded, staring past Naruto. His whole body seemed to weep like a willow tree's branches in the timid breeze. "...fuck..." He swallowed thickly. "How..did I miss that...?"

"Because you're like Kurama and I. We don't think anyone can ever truly love us. There's no way anyone could care about us romantically. Not honestly. We're...freaks of nature, even more than before. We're deadly, moderately psychotic, damaged, used up hanyō abominations."

"No, you're not. Neither of you are that. You're both stunning and so powerful. You could shake the world with your combined strength." Kakashi frowned. "Kurama's...beautiful. Striking, mesmerizing in every way. Watching him fight, fighting with him, his mind, how swears all the time. He's endearing in his over the top aggression. He's so small, yet filled with fury." He chuckled, tilting his head. "He refuses to let his delicate features take away from how truly feral he is. And that's beautiful."

Naruto smirked. "You should tell him that." He moved back to the teapot when it started whistling. "I bet he'd hear you out then and discuss the kiss."

Kakashi flinched back to reality and the conversation and stared horrified. "WHAT? I couldn't...tell him that..."

"Why not? You just told me." Naruto glanced at his brother with a smug expression.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare repeat this. To anyone. Ever." Turning on his heel he stalked off to his room, closing his door behind him.

"Adult shinobi are more childish than fresh genin..." Naruto sighed, shaking his head as he poured himself tea.

His fingers lifted to touch the leather collar around his throat. it looked like a choker and it suited his style. but he knew what it was. Walking to his room with his tea he sighed, looking at the strewn about scrolls. He needed to start talking to the old man about going to Otogakure. And he needed to start packing thing sin scrolls and fūinjutsu tattooed on his skin.

It would all be in preparation for if the Hokage denied his request to study under Orochimaru in Otogakure. Preparation to run to Orochimaru, much like Sasuke had previously. Naruto was going. No one was going to stop him. No one.

Blowing softly on his tea he slowly lowered to the floor in a criss-cross of his legs. Sipping the hot tea his eyes scanned over one specific scroll detailing an old jutsu from Uzushio. It was one of the scrolls Kurama had dug out of the ruins. It would definitely help him control his water release better. And he desperately wanted that, because it could counter Madara's fire attacks easily. The thing he had to worry about was the Uchiha's mokuton. If he still had the ability that is.

The other thing he was considering was cutting Kurama out of all future plans and letting the man find his own way, his own existence in Konoha. Let him actually live a life. Naruto had lived his already. Truth be told, he wasn't anticipating living through the battle with Madara. His plan was to kill them both, at the same time, and hopefully last just long enough to confirm Madara had in fact died. Then pass on himself.

No one knew of this plan, and he intended to keep it that way. People would try to stop him and that just wasn't going to happen. He didn't need to suffer through another existence. But Kurama, Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto deserved second chances to really live and do something grand with their lives. They were out of the darkness and they needed to shine in the light.

Naruto didn't. He was done with living. He'd reached thirty-one before traveling back and that was good enough for him. he'd accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage. He'd accomplished what he'd intended from childhood. Now all he wanted to do was fix things before the future repeated itself. And then he could let go of his life as there would be nothing for a warrior like him to continue existing for. He wasn't a family-man type. He thrived in battle. He was twisted now, broken in a way, and darkness filled him like poison. It was time. He was tired of existing anyways. There was a very real concern that if he continued to exist after defeating Madara that everything would fully crash into him and he'd completely snap. And the idea of his beloved Konoha and his friends having to hunt down his crazed missing-nin ass was too much for him to bear.

So, he had resolved to the die once he'd achieved victory. He just had to actually fucking get that victory. He looked a little list he'd written out as a comfort to himself. And now he was going to add some things.

**Save all Jinchūriki**

**Save Itachi**

**Make sure everyone will be fine without me**

**Kill Deidara**

**Kill Kisame**

**Kill Zetsu**

**Find Madara**

**Kill Madara**

**Die**

***Make sure Kurama finds love (preferably with Kakashi?)**

He smiled emptily at the list and tucked it away again. He sipped his tea some more, reading over the water release scroll from Uzushio, humming a song softly to himself. He felt at peace at times like this. He knew his friends would be okay and would find people to be happy with, including Sasuke. Though part of him hoped Sasuke would join him in battle and they'd die together. Like some sort of romantic ending to a tragic story. The lover's die in each other's arms and the story ends with the world being saved by the heroic couple.

It was ridiculous to think that would ever be a possibility though. Wasn't it? Sasuke wasn't so tragically romantic as Naruto was. The blond would end up dying alone, he was sure of it.

Oh well! Thoughts like that were unnecessary at the moment. He needed to plan out the chūnin exams and either his move or escape to Otogakure. There were more important things than his broken heart, shattered soul, and fractured mind.

\------

A/N: Would you guys want a Christmas chapter? It'd likely go up AFTER Christmas. But I could possibly do something like that maybe? I dunno. I'm not sure I could pull something off that adorable and fun. Heh

Hit the kudos if ya haven't. And leave a comment. o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	35. Chapter Thirty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off, sorry this chapter took so long. My depression and anxiety have been abusing me relentlessly this holiday. Secondly, Merry Late Christmas to you all! I hope your holiday was awesome. I don't really celebrate. For a multitude of reasons. Not religious ones though, I'm not religious. Hah Anywho! Thirdly, I have come down with a cold. It's a mild one, I hope, so it should end fairly soon. I'm super congested like it's so bad that if I apply any pressure to my cheekbones/sinuses it feels like snot is gonna ooze out of my eyeballs. LOL Fourth(ly? ahaha), I'm working on an original work I plan to either self publish on Amazon or send into multiple publishing companies. We'll see though. So, that's all why I'm being slower than usual to post chapters. SORRY, EVERYBODY! x-x
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto stared across the desk at the Hokage, staring at Hiruzen, watching as the old man’s gears turning in his head. The question had been posed. Not straight up, but it had been broached. Naruto had asked Hiruzen if he could leave to train under a master. Thankfully, when Naruto had arrived at the office, the old man had been entirely alone. It was perfect timing. No Danzō. No stupid council. Just Hiruzen. And he seemed to have been in a fairly decent mood. Which was very encouraging.

Except now it seemed like the old man’s mood was darkening. “Who do you want to study under?” Hiruzen lifted a bushy grey brow.

“A-ah… about that…” Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down. “O-Orochimaru-sama.” He chewed on his bottom lip, his left hand idly messing with the leather collar around his throat, his right hand picking at his dark grey Anbu pants.

Hiruzen studied the boy and smiled gently. “What if I were to offer, instead, someone who knew your parents and was a Sannin?”

Naruto looked up. He knew precisely who Hiruzen was talking about. Jiraiya, his godfather. The man who had trained him the first time. A man whom he cherished and never recovered from losing. The vital Toad Sage, the only person Naruto had had in his young life. Sure, he was still mildly angry that Jiraiya had primarily been a deadbeat godfather for part of his life and then just busted into it when it was unavoidable due to the Akatsuki. What would be their excuse this time? It was tempting to go off with Jiraiya again. He missed the Pervy Sage a lot. And it was part of what he was looking forward to when returning to the past. But he needed different training this time.

Naruto had surpassed Jiraiya in many ways since his first time around. It would be offensive to the memory of his Jiraiya if he allowed himself to run off with this timeline’s Jiraiya and repeat the same course. His Jiraiya would’ve beaten his little brain in if he knew that Naruto was seriously considering this. And that was part of what fueled Naruto to decide to train and learn under Orochimaru. He could’ve chosen Tsunade, but Sakura needed her and Naruto was never going to be able to be a lethal medic-nin. It just wasn’t in his capabilities. He was a wild, unpredictable maelstrom. Something as delicate and powerful being a medic-nin like her would be an impossibility for such a violent, gory person.

‘Who do you mean?” Naruto decided to clarify what he was positive was happening.

“His name is Jiraiya. He is your godfather.” Hiruzen smiled, thinking he had the blond hook, line, and sinker.

“Oh him.” Naruto nodded thoughtfully, looking out one of the windows. “Uhm...I don’t think he’s really my style. I’m a bit darker than him, and I have much I need to learn.”

Hiruzen blinked in surprise at how adult and determined Naruto was being. He sounded decades older and decades more experienced. “How do you know he isn’t exactly what you need right now?”

“I’ve read and studied everything I could about the Legendary Sannin. The Toad Sage is Jiraiya-san.” He shrugged figuring it should be obvious that he gleaned this information from reading, researching, and studying. But maybe the old man still didn’t believe how serious and focused Naruto was? He was not that same child Hiruzen was so fond of. “And he’s too kind. He’s easily distracted. Especially by boobs and alcohol. He has a writing career that will put off things I need to learn. I know how to read and write. I have excellent penmanship now.”

Hiruzen stared at this unwavering child. He saw no fear in the boy. In fact, he didn’t see much of anything there in those once bright blue eyes. The colour seemed darker, more profound. Even his skin tone has lightened over the year. It wasn’t too noticeable unless you hadn’t been around him that entire time. If you hadn’t seen him except sporadically his skin tone would be somewhat surprising as it was at least two tones lighter. Perhaps it was how much he covered his body. Even now he had most of his face covered by a mask like Kakashi’s. His hair was attractive in its tribal-esque style. Nature had changed much since he was first discovered outside of the village bathed in his own blood. Like a rebirth. Born of darkness. Even Hiruzen could feel that it was Kurama who actually possessed the Yang half and Naruto the Yin half. Kurama was far more of a light and vibrance than Naruto. The once sunshine blond was like a shadow; a menacing, feral shadow who did not understand mercy.

Lighting his pipe Hiruzen took several puffs. “I will think about your request and give my answer after the exams.” He sat back, continuing to observe the child in front of him.

Naruto sat there in silence for an extended time before getting and nodding his head in a slight now. “Thanks, old man.” He smiled a little and turned, heading out of the office.

As Naruto left the office and the door closed behind him, he saw Danzō standing off to the side, partially hidden in shadow. He lifted a brow, noting the man's eye rested solely on him. What’s the worst that could happen? With a mental shrug he casually approached the deadly, violent man hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders slumped. It was becoming more apparent every day that while Naruto wasn’t blood-related to Kakashi, they were a lot alike.

“Danzō-sama.” Naruto murmured quietly, bowing his head.

“Follow me, hanyō.” Danzō turned and began to head to an area of the tower no one knew existed. Figures.

As they walked Naruto glanced around, they went through some hidden tunnel that lead to the Hokage mountain. Which meant Danzō was driving Naruto farther and farther away from people, specifically shinobi. He was isolating the blond as if that would make him less of a threat to Danzō. Maybe Danzō's thinking was that he needed to get the physically twelve-year-old boy away from possible help to manipulate him. It was a very Danzō type move. It was also typical of the old Root leader to assume that if forced to be alone in front of someone who initially put fear in him, Naruto would be easily convinced or moulded or tricked. What the bastard didn't realise was he was about to take on a very well-trained, dark, blood-thirsty adult man with a cracked and fractured mind. Stability was not in his deck of cards. His deck of cards wasn't even full. It was missing quite a bit. So this would be very interesting.

There was one thing Naruto was sure of as he was lead into a small circular room probably within Root Headquarters by that point. And what was that thing? It'd take him a hot minute to slaughter everyone in that room with him, including Danzō. Would he walk away unscathed? Unlikely, very unlikely. Unless he released his hanyō form... There was also the question that Kurama and Naruto kept tossing around, could Naruto transform into the Kyūbi full Yin form as Kurama could with the Yang?

Naruto stood in the centre of the circular room still posed like Kakashi, half his face covered by a mask, hands in pockets, shoulders slightly rolled forward, completely calm, and seemingly unimpressed. Danzō turned to see the cool cucumber that was Naruto and lifted a brow slightly. He had figured the boy would be asking hundreds of questions non-stop, barely pausing for a breath. Instead, he had walked with an utterly silent, aloof, deadly twelve-year-old who seemed far beyond his years. He watched the boy's subtle twitches conveying he had counted every Root member in the room and seemingly already analysed them enough to remain completely unphased. His eyes didn't even flicker around in worry. That was as telling of the boy's current state than anything ever could.

"I hear you want to study under Orochimaru."

Naruto finally graced Danzō with a level, bored gaze. "And you wanna mentor me?" He saw a slight flicker of shock enter the visible parts of Danzō's face. Hit the nail on the head.

"I taught Orochimaru quite a bit in the past. Why learn it secondhand?" Danzō's gaze glimmered with a sadistic victory. As though he thought that would win Naruto over.

"Hn.. perhaps. But Orochimaru is strong and has infinite knowledge compared to most top-ranking ninja these days. He also has Obito Uchiha." Naruto sensed and somehow heard a Root member land behind him. But he gave no outward acknowledgement of this.

Danzō seemed mildly irked by the Obito comment and sighed, shaking his head. "Orochimaru will simply use you in the end. I am sure he is curious about your body. You may end up as one of his experiments."

Oh wow, Danzō was grasping for any ammo he thought he had. "Orochimaru-sama has ceased all human experimentation and freed everyone, from every one of his bases around the world." Naruto lifted a brow. "Those who live in Otogakure now are there because they want to be." Naruto could hear the failure buzzer going off in his head in response to Danzō's offer. He felt and listened to another Root member drop down behind him. What was this old coot planning?

"Do you know what I do here in Konoha?" Danzō watched the boy with a stern eye.

"Mhm. You like to call yourself the Hokage's shadow. Which is ridiculous." He rolled his eyes and shrugged lazily. "You also run Root. Which is an illegal, underground division of Anbu." Two more Root members got closer to him, still hidden in the darkness of the room.

"Now how did you hear about that?" Danzō chuckled, clearly amused that some punk kid knew about his secret organisation.

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'm way more sneaky than you think." Naruto smirked, the smugness gleaming in his dark blue eyes. He felt two more closing in. That was a total of six top-ranking Root members. The fuck was this bastard planning?

Realisation sparked in Naruto's eyes, and he spun in time to catch a Root member's wrist in a bone-breaking grip. He glared at the needle in the fucker's grasp and snarled low. "Kidnapping. This is beneath you Danzō. What was the plan? Kidnap me, strap me down, and what? Brainwash me?" He spun his body, his left leg swinging back around and clocking the member in the head, knocking them out cold.

He lept over two more members and turned on the balls of his feet. "How stupid are you?" A fist connected with the left side of his ribcage and he coughed, quickly moving away from the fucker who hit him. He twisted around and jumped into the air, spotting the rib cage beater and came at him with the fraudulent intent of kicking the man in the head. The ninja moved to dodge, and Naruto shifted quickly in the air, catching the back of the man's head with his knee, slamming his head all the way to the ground with a stomach-turning crunch.

Standing up Naruto dusted himself off, dodging the other four members as they came at him. "Really, this is just pathetic." He took down another one by leaping up and catching their head with his legs, swinging and around towards the ground with his full weight. His hands hit the stone floor, and he flipped the poor bastard into the air, slamming him straight into the wall. The unconscious member hit the floor with a thump. Spinning on his hands, he angled a foot to catch another member in the stomach. Then he flipped around and slammed a fist into the side of their head. Four down, two to go.

Naruto turned to look at Danzo with a smirk, but his eyes widened when he coughed, blood dribbling from his lips as he stumbled forward. "The fu..fuck..?" He stumbled as he looked down, seeing a tantō's blade tip protruding from his right side. He knit his brows, he hadn't even felt that coming.

Turning a little off balance he growled, reaching back around to pull the blasted thing from his body. He stumbled again as the room tilted and he shuddered. "P-poison?!" How could he not suspect a trick like this!? Why did he always think people would fight honestly!? He was a fucking Shinobi! They were KNOWN for fighting dirty. Even HE fought dirty.

Another couple stumbles around, and he groaned, pulling the blade from his torso with a shudder. He tossed it away and was caught by a root member. He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Sai..." He had to win now! He had to save Sai!

He shuddered and forced a blast of chakra through himself to activate his hanyō mode, but he screamed bloody murder. "AH FUCK!" He seized in Sai's arms, his eyes rolling back in his head as his body thrashed. Sai lowered him the floor, letting the fit work itself out of his system.

It eventually subsided and left Naruto panting and extremely weak. Sai glanced at Danzō and got a nod in return. So he scooped Naruto up bridal style and proceeded to carry him further into Root's headquarters.

"It seems luck is on my side, Naruto Uzumaki," Danzō smirked, looking down at Naruto. He touched the leather collar strapped around the blond's throat. "Seems whatever this is, is preventing you from using anything beyond an average shinobi's capabilities."

Fucking Sasuke... of course, something like this would have to cripple him at the most inopportune moment. Blue eyes fluttered before Naruto slipped into the land of unconsciousness.

*

Kakashi stood outside of Tenzō's apartment staring at the door like he was trying to burn a hole through it with just his eyes. He'd been standing there like that for almost an hour. The doorknob suddenly jiggled, and the door swung open abruptly. Kurama stood there with an annoyed expression and a tick at his forward. Kakashi had flinched back with a slight yelp, having dropped into a defensive stance automatically.

"Why have you been standing out here for an HOUR!?" Kurama scolded the jōnin, growling.

Slowly Kakashi stood upright. "If you knew I was here... why are you just now coming out?"

"BECAUSE! I was HOPING you'd just walk away!" Kurama grumbled.

"Tch..." Kakashi glanced off to the side. "Have you seen Naruto? He didn't come home last night or the night before. Sasuke hasn't seen him either. He looked just as worried as me. Sakura has no idea where he is. The last person who saw him was the Hokage."

Kurama stood there for a few seconds and scowled. "Naruto's missing, and you're just NOW telling me?" Sneering he stepped out of the apartment, already in his Shi no Kage gear as he'd been getting ready to go pick up Yagura and Utakata. The door slammed shut behind him and he lept from the railing to the ground three stories down.

As he landed, he walked off like he hadn't just jumped from a height that would've broken someone else's leg or ankle. Kakashi hurried down to catch up to Kurama. The redhead didn't stop as he spoke to the man following him. "You'll just be in my way. Go home."

"The hell I will! He's my little brother! I adopted him. He's my responsibility!" Kakashi shook his head, catching up to Kurama.

"Then you should've told me the first night he didn't go home." Kurama narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Do you have any idea how many people want him? They want me too. But I'm an adult, and I'm in the Bingo Book, so they think I'm harder to get. But Naruto? They see him as an incapable little kid that they could mould and train how they see fit."

Kakashi's eye widened as he glanced at Kurama. "But..."

"Sure, after the whole thing with Gato he got added to the Bing Book. But that doesn't mean people don't think they can take him on and kidnap him or something. Also, don't forget, there's a fucking psycho on the loose." Kurama lifted a brow. "Or did you forget he's been raped by that guy?"

Kakashi's jaw clenched tightly, the muscles twitching as his eye narrowed. He should not have let his guard down, especially with how close the chūnin exams were. A mere week away. The other's of Team 7 already knew and had their application papers so they could consider it over the next week until check-in day.

"Hopefully he's still nearby and not outside of Konoha... Because if he is, he may be lost to us for fuck knows how long..." Kurama tsked and growled.

"...you really think..." Kakashi's eye widened when he saw the transformation.

"How can you be so foolish!?" Kurama snapped at Kakashi, turning to him. "You're supposed to be this highly intelligent, prodigy, ex Anbu Captain legend." He sneered. "You're the most forgetful, oblivious man I've ever met. It's been almost a year, and you STILL forget about Naruto!" Kurama turned and continued stalking off, sending pings of chakra out to feel for Naruto.

Kakashi trailed behind Kurama as he felt the searing whips of Kurama's words. He was better than this, and he knew it. The shame he felt over it was immeasurable. He’d been distracted by his own emotions and what he was fumbling with and about Kurama. Kurama was right, he was incredibly foolish.  "Danzō..." Kakashi suddenly whispered, looking at Kurama. “He’s been looking into Naruto ever since the Wave Mission.”

MadaSasuke ran along the roofs watching Kakashi’s and Kurama run along the streets. Madara’s narrowed his eyes, he didn’t know where Danzo’s hideout was. Unless he could pinpoint where Naruto’s was. So he tapped into Sasuke’s era-old connection with Naruto. It was useful that they were reincarnations of the Otsutsuki brother’s. And Naruto’s chakra was a force to reckon with, and then there was the collar. The collar was Madara’s personal connection to the blond. He just needed to lock onto the little shit’s position.

As they all ran MadaSasuke picked up on Naruto’s signature. They skidded to a stop on the roof and stared in the direction of it. The signature was closing in on them.

MadaSasuke dropped down to the ground in front of Kurama and Kakashi. “Stop. He’s coming to us.” MadaSasuke turned to face the direction Naruto was coming from.

“He’s coming to us?” Kurama asked, looking in the same direction. He sent out another ping and felt the chilling rush of Naruto’s chakra meet Kurama’s. The Yin half and Naruto felt a hundred times colder than he’d ever felt. He didn’t even feel the rage or sadness that had been almost overwhelming since the war, and even more, now they were back in time.

Kakashi knit his brow and frowned, his Sharingan spinning as it was revealed. “He is coming toward us…”

MadaSasuke activated Sasuke’s Sharingan, one tomoe in each eye. They could see Naruto’s overly casual, lazy posture that nearly put Shikamaru and Kakashi to shame. Naruto came into full view, and Kurama’s eyes widened. Naruto seemed void. His expression was empty, eyes a duller blue, the emotion gone form them. But what shocked him the most was Sai walking along next to the blond. They were quietly speaking, but both faces stayed blank.

Sai and Naruto looked up and away from each other when they saw three people blocking their way. They stopped a couple feet from them and tilted their heads to show they were questioning them. 

"What're you three doing?" Naruto's tone was monotone, actually sounded a lot like Gaara. Except for Naruto's voice always had a softness to it, not gravelly like Gaara's. Sai stood by Naruto quietly, seeming to just observe for the moment.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Naruto...who is your friend? Where have you been?" Something was very off with his little brother. The blond seemed cold, apathetic.

"This is Sai. I have been with Sai." Naruto held out a hand to gesture to Sai as he introduced them.

Sai gave his trademark fake smile and bowed in respect. "Hello. It is an honour to meet Kakashi Hatake and Kurama Uzumaki." Kakashi and Kurama awkwardly nodded their heads back to the creepy pale boy.

"You've been with Sai this entire time?" Kakashi looked at Naruto again, lifting a brow.

"Uhn." Naruto gave a slight nod.

"And where were the two of you?" Kakashi pressed, trying to get more than what Naruto was apparently willing to give.

Sai and Naruto looked at each other. Kakashi couldn't tell if they were just staring at each other or silently communicating as some ninja did. Why couldn't he understand? Because, from what he could see, they weren't moving. Their eyes twitched a little, perhaps it was all in the eyes?

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. "His place, which is near the hot springs." Sai gave another nod in agreement.

Kakashi glanced at Kurama, the redhead gave a little-confused shrug. "Well, its time go home Naruto."

"Ah, about that." Naruto tilted his head again, stepping closer to Kakashi. "I won't be coming home for a while. I'll see you for our daily missions and training. Otherwise, I will be training with Sai." He held up a hand to halt Kakashi from speaking for a moment. "I know the chūnin exams are coming up. I picked up a form from the tower."

Kurama knit his brow, watching this cold boy in front of him. Either Naruto was suppressing his...well...everything. Or Danzō had succeeded in capturing Naruto and brainwashing him or something. Wait, what was that collar. Kurama made a small noise of shock, his left hand reaching out for the collar. Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before he spun around Kurama, pinning his friend's arm against his back at a knee-buckling angle. His other hand held a senbon against a jugular vein in Kurama's throat.

"Holy fuck Naruto!" MadaSasuke cried out, staring in shock at the blond who'd reacted so swiftly and violently to Kurama's potential touch. Kakashi looked just as shocked and concerned.

Kurama swallowed against the senbon, his red eyes shifting up to look at Naruto. _"What is going on with you? Why are you wearing that collar?"_

Dark, midnight ultramarine eyes slid to connect with those vibrant red eyes. _"What do you mean?"_ The blue was so dark now that the only thing to prevent them from looking black was the faint poisonous purple of the hanyō bursting from currently slitted pupils.

_"The fuck did he do to you?"_ Kurama's brow knit and his gaze turned even more concerned.

_"Nothing. I have everything under control."_ The slitted pupils contracted tighter, and a flash of wickedness glinted in his eyes.

Seeing the flash, Kurama seemed to visibly relax, a sly grin twitching at his lips. _"Gotcha. But how and why do you have the collar on?"_

_"Sasuke,"_ Naruto stated simply, a slight shrug in his shoulders. _"For the kiss with Haku. Small price to pay for the moment."_

_"Where did Sasuke get knowledge of it though?"_

_"Still figuring that out. Something tells me Madara has something to do with it. I have a few theories. We can talk about it later."_ Slowly Naruto released Kurama and backed away. "Apologies. I've been jumpy lately."

Kurama shrugged and got up, rubbing his elbow. "It's okay. I should've remembered he has a thing about his neck." Kurama rolled his shoulder to get it more smoothly resting in its joint as it had been strained and shifted out slightly due to Naruto.

MadaSasuke knit their brow and slowly walked towards Naruto. "What do you mean you're not going home for a while? Am I going to see you outside of our daily training and missions?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an expressionless face still. "No. I need to train." He wanted to train and get his skills up for multiple reasons. The biggest one being Orochimaru. He wanted to get in shape and ready for whatever that Sannin had in store for him. That and he may have to fight his way out of Konoha. Which, as it got closer to the exams, he cared less and less about.

"Is this because of the talk you had with the Hokage?" Kakashi watched his brother, finally speaking again after analysing what was potentially going on. Kurama and Kakashi gave each other slight nods.

Naruto turned to his big brother. "Yes."

Kakashi grunted when Naruto supplied with nothing more than a one-word answer. He felt his left eye twitch, the Sharingan seeing everything but what Kakashi was looking for.

MadaSasuke closed his eyes as he felt a swirl of anger flash through him. He had spied on Naruto that day. He knew all about Naruto wanting to leave Konoha and study under Orochimaru, effectively abandoning everyone back in the village. This would fuck every plan Madara and Sasuke had. Of course, that would also throw a massive wrench in Shikamaru and Kiba's plans. And that was pleasing. Because both Madara and Sasuke knew those little shit bricks were still gunning for Naruto.

"Can I speak with you privately?" MadaSasuke walked up to Naruto, tugging him aside, far enough away that they wouldn't be heard if they kept their voices at a reasonable level or quieter.

"What is it?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, briefly wondering when Sasuke had gotten an inch taller. Had Naruto been growing at all yet? Unlikely. That was irritating. He ended up rather tall in the previous timeline. So the question was would he end up the same height? Conundrum.

"What the fuck?" MadaSasuke said, looking at Naruto. "Who the fuck is this Sai guy?" They narrowed their eyes, sneering a little. "Did you fuck him or something?"

Naruto blinked. "That's your first thought? That I cheated on you?" Naruto tilted his head minutely, expression still blank, voice monotone. "Interesting."

"Takeshi-chan." Naruto's attention instantly diverted to Sai.

"Uhn. Coming." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "See you tomorrow." He nodded once and returned to Sai's side, looking at him.

Both boys turned and bowed slightly in respect to Kakashi and Kurama. "Meet me in the mindscape tonight." Naruto's gaze locked with Kurama's briefly before they both turned and headed in the direction they had originally been going. Towards the hot springs.

"What the fuck is going on? He's...empty." MadaSasuke looked up at the two jōnin.

"Root." Kurama and Kakashi said quietly. They looked at each other and Kakashi sighed.

"This is bad. We need to report it." Kakashi shook his head. But then he caught the slight warning look in Kurama's eyes and his brow knit as he tugged his hitai-ate back down.

"Sasuke...you have your Sharingan?" Kurama lifted a brow, staring at Sasuke's red and black eyes.

"Ah.." Madara slipped into the back to let Sasuke deal with all that. "It...activated back at Gato's." Sasuke touched under his right eye.

Kakashi frowned some. Great, the Sharingan activating in Sasuke was going to pull Kakashi away from Naruto. Kakashi knew Hiruzen would order him to train Sasuke one on one. That explained why Naruto was finding a trainer elsewhere. Then again, how would Naruto knew Kakashi's attention would be forcefully taken from him?

"Anyone else notice the name that Sai guy called Naruto?" Kurama pulled both Sharingan users attention. "Takeshi..."

"Fierce violence..." Kakashi murmured. "It suits him. But why call him that when everyone knows his name is Naruto?"

"He's been renamed. Naruto is no longer his identity. You should know this Kakashi." A slender red brow lifted. "Tenzō for instance."

Kakashi's grey eye widened in realisation. "...We need to check his tongue... If he has the seal, we'll know for sure."

"Agreed." Kurama frowned, looking in the direction Naruto and Sai had disappeared. He hoped the blond explained everything at the mindscape.

*

"Everything settled?" Sakura pushed from the fence she was leaning against.

Naruto nodded. "Uhn. Everything's settled. Your parents?"

Sakura shrugged, falling in step with Naruto and Sai. "All settled."

"Perfect." Naruto was walking between the other two. Sakura on his right, Sai on his left. "Do you still want me to cut your hair once we're settled into our new, temporary residence?"

"I would. Yes." Sakura looked up at Naruto with a slight nod. She was just as vacant of emotion as the other two. It seemed that whatever had happened to Naruto was happening to Sakura.

"Alright. Do I get to choose the style?" Naruto's right eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly.

"You have complete creative license. As long as you keep it off my shoulders and out of my face without a need for a ponytail." Sakura's eyes lidded as the corners of her lips twitched.

"I won't let you down, Hanako-chan." Naruto nodded his head in Sakura's direction in acknowledgement of her only rule.

"I know you won't, Takeshi-kun." Sakura nodded back to him as they rounded a corner and disappeared behind the hot springs, heading into the small patch of woods around the area.

A flash of purple went in a circle around a wide area as the trio crossed over an invisible barrier. Then another flash a few yards, and it continued until they reached a cottage in the very centre of the barrier rings. The cabin looked like it was settled on a massive seal that flashed the moment Naruto got to the first step of the porch.

"Finally." Sakura sighed in relief, shaking her body out. "That was exhausting!"

Naruto laughed, grinning at his pink-haired friend. "I know, but it's actually kinda fun!"

Sai smiled, it was almost genuine. "Thank you, again, hekigan-chan."

Naruto beamed at Sai and latched onto the older, taller boy. "Aw Sai!" He giggled, hopping onto Sai's back for a piggyback.

Sai caught Naruto and hoisted him up higher. "You are adorable hekigan-chan."

Sakura giggled, smiling brightly. "You two are adorable together. It's almost a shame Sai is straight."

"Bi-sexual." Sai nodded as he corrected Sakura.

"Oh right. But you like the super effeminate types." Sakura nodded, wagging her finger in the air like the definition of Sai's type was a point.

"He might like Haku, yea?" Naruto rested his chin on Sai's shoulder as they went into the cottage.

Sakura blinked and grinned. "Oh! He might!"

"Being versatile I have specific types. If I'm gonna be the masculine one I prefer an effeminate guy. If I'm gonna be the effeminate one I prefer a masculine guy." Sai shrugged mildly, not wanting to knock Naruto's head around.

"Haku and Zabuza would be perfect for you." Naruto snickered. "Haku's a delicate beauty of a guy and Zabuza is a tall beast of a man."

Sai's brows lifted slightly. "Oh?"

"I think you piqued his interest." Sakura giggled and made her way into the kitchen. "How's white miso, yakimeshi, and kaki fry for food?"

Both boys made little 'O's' with their mouths and nodded vigorously. "Can we make some karashi renkon?" Sai asked with sheer hope in his voice.

Sakura smiled even wider. "How can I say no to that face?" Sai's eyes sparkled in joy though his expression didn't match it, though he tried.

Naruto kissed Sai's cheek and slid off his back. "I'll help, Kuro-nii. That okay, Momoiro-nee?"

"Of course hekigan-chan!" Sakura grinned big before all three of them burst into a mix of giggles and snickers.

Sai and Naruto finished taking off all their gear and shoes. They left their equipment in two small piles on a coffee table in the living room. Naruto pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the couch, his 3/4 sleeve mesh shirt staying on. Sai removed his jacket, his crop top mesh shirt staying on.

"Was going topless necessary? I'm not complaining... just saying." Sakura leaned against the door of the fridge, watching the two boys walk into the kitchen.

"You rhymed..." Sai blinked, taking the lotus root from Sakura's hand as he passed by.

Naruto laughed. "She did! She totally did!" He grinned and high-fived Sakura as he walked by her.

"Neither of you answered the real topic that needs attention." Sakura pointed at both boys with the first two fingers of her right hand. "You. Topless. Why?"

Looking down at himself Naruto shrugged. "Comfier.  I hate being geared up all the time. And since I have so many seals on this place... I ain't worried. It'll even tell us when Root or Danzō is near, and we can slip back into Root Mode."

Sai jutted a thumb at Naruto. "What he said." He turned back around cleaning the lotus root and preparing it for slicing.

"That brings me to another question... Why did Danzō put us in a cottage out here? Wouldn't he rather us be in HQ? And another question... why did I get pulled into this? I figured he'd want Sasuke or Kurama over me."

"He said I could choose our third member." Naruto shrugged a shoulder, prepping the breading for the lotus. "And Kurama has shit he needs to take care of outside of Konoha. So he needs to stay firmly in place as Commander of Shi no Kage, pre-Commander of Anbu."

"Sasuke...is insane. And I have some serious concerns as to why that is. I don't trust him right now. Something's wrong in his head." He knit his brow. "Also, Sasuke and Kakashi are going to be off training alone in the mountains soon... So both of them need to be free to do that. Not dealing with this BULLshit."

He tilted his head. "You were my first choice, to be honest." Sakura's face lit up, and he smiled. "I feel like you'd make a badass Anbu."

"Something tells me you've had this whole thing rolling around in your head for months." Sakura eyed Naruto as she continued setting out all ingredients for their dinner.

Naruto gave Sakura and overly innocent look. "Me? You give me way too much credit. As if I could anticipate Danzō wanting me. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Hekigan-chan, I wasn't born yesterday." Sakura looked at Naruto like she was looking over invisible eyeglasses. "I've got another question. How come you didn't consider Shikamaru or Kiba? They're...mad over you."

"How about I ask you a question, Momoiro-nee! I thought you were shipping Sasuke and me?" Naruto looked at her accusingly.

"Ahha...ha..eh.. well.." Sakura blushed some and looked away. "He doesn't seem right for you anymore. He's too...suffocating. You're never your happy-go-lucky, sunshiney self when around him. You get super quiet, you stick to his side, cater to him constantly." She shrugged. "You seem so much more vibrant with Shikiba."

"Shikiba...?" Naruto lifted a brow and snickered. "How do I seem vibrant with them?"

"They get you all flustered, you blush up a storm, and you're adorably lost in their arms." Sakura swooned softly and closed her eyes. "You should give them a chance."

Naruto spaced out for a few long seconds, holding a knife and a half chopped lotus root. He blinked a few times, seemingly returning to Earth. "Do you think there's any Shinobi that are just straight? Or like... full gay? Or are we all bi-sexual?"

Sai and Sakura stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Naruto. "I'm Bi... As I said before." Sai tilted his head.

"I'm bi-curious? But mostly straight. I think." Sakura blinked a few times as she thought about that.

"Well...I'm...actually...gay," Naruto mumbled and looked away. "Not sure what Kurama is. Kakashi...is most likely bi-sexual. Genma seems incredibly gay? Tenzō seems pansexual. I'd say Raidō was pansexual too." He tilted his head. "I would assume Asuma and Kurenai are straight. But methinks Kurenai would experiment with Anko." He nodded, tapping the lotus root on his cutting board idly. "As for Asuma...he seems the type to throw labels out the window completely." He pressed the tip of the knife to the cutting board. "Sasuke's bi-sexual. Ino's probably the same as you, Sakura. Hinata's probably straight. Shino...possibly asexual or aromantic? Or both?" He stared out the kitchen window he was in front of. "I would've sworn on my life that Shika and Kiba were straighter than the edge of a kunai. But clearly, I was wrong on that. So...bi? Oh and Chōji! He's probably straight, can't see him being anything but totally straight."

Sai and Sakura looked at each other then at Naruto. "What brought this up?" Sakura wiped her hands off on the apron she had pulled on earlier.

"Eh?" Naruto turned, seeing the looks on his Root Team's faces. "Ahh.. heh heh... I dunno. Just random thoughts I guess?"

"Well, what about Haku and Zabuza?" Sakura grinned.

"Haku's for sure at least bi-sexual. And I get the overall feeling that Zabuza is straight. And if he were to give a guy a chance, they'd probably have to be super soft. Like... Haku's not soft enough, I mean." He glanced at Sai, then shook his head. "We don't really have any good examples that I can think-..ohhh maybe.." He tilted his head side to side. "If you changed his look, fixed his behaviour... Hm... I wonder about them. Obito's bi-sexual, so is Kabuto. Though Kabuto seems to prefer women while Obito seems to prefer men." He paused, staring at his cutting board with the knife still pressed to it. "I wonder what Orochimaru is... Probably asexual and aromantic. It's not that he doesn't have the capacity for it. I just don't think he's ever actually loved anyone or felt sexual need?"

"Who is rambling about? Orochimaru? As in.. the Sannin and Otogakure's Kage?" Sai glanced at Sakura.

"Mhm... he's the only Orochimaru I know of." Sakura watched her blond friend continue mumbling to himself about other people. She recognised Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu's names. But she had no idea who Deidara, Sasori, Nagano, Konan, and Kisame.

Sai watched Naruto as the blond went through the Akatsuki members and then circled back around to Orochimaru. Why was he so focused on the Snake Sannin's sexual orientation and identity?

"I think he's locked into his thoughts. There's no talking to him now." Sakura sighed, waving a hand in front of Naruto's face even as the boy went back to slicing lotus root. "May as well get back to cooking." She moved back to her station at the small island counter.

"So it would seem." Sai couldn't help but stare at his new friend who seemed positively lost in thought and mumbling out loud. He collected the slices of lotus root and began dipping them in their batter for frying.

Naruto continued slicing and mumbling to himself while the other two went about actually cooking. Anything they needed cut up they just slid into Naruto's path, collected the cut or sliced ingredient and continued cooking. They were actually beginning to snicker about it, wondering if the blond would ever notice.

He never did.

*

A fresh, misty breeze gently swept through the Mizukage office, fluttering papers and making tapestries undulate against the walls they hung on. The desk at the centre of the room, but back towards the windows, much like Konoha’s Hokage office, had an occupant. Sitting at the middle of the desk, one leg dangling, the other propped on the edge by a clawed bare foot, chin resting on the lifted knee and hands loosely draped around the ankle. Calculating crimson eyes watched two young men move about the office, gathering scrolls and books.

“Are you gonna help?” One of the young men asked.

A knowing grin spread along pearly white teeth, canines sharp. “No.”

“Why can’t Obito just transport us from here to Konoha and then to Otogakure?” The other young male asked, looking over at the annoyingly sly redhead.

“Because he is busy with the Akatsuki and can’t leave right now.” Kurama sighed as he gave a blasé shrug.

"Inconvenient." Yagura huffed while muscling a book out of an overstuffed shelf.

"Oh yes. It's a big inconvenience that the Akatsuki leader has to actually do something with his organisation before it falls apart and a possible mutiny happens. Or worse." Kurama deadpanned at the young retired Mizukage. Utakata snorted a snicker which got him a glare from Yagura, to which Utakata just shrugged with a little smirk.

"Also! We have to stop and pick up Yugito. And possibly Fū if she's ready." A quiet yawn slipped from the kitsune. "You guys almost done? I'm about to nap."

"We'd be done sooner if you helped." Utakata lifted a brow, pursing his lips as he eyed Kurama.

"I don't know what you guys need to take and whatnot. It'd go slower because I'd be asking too many questions for every item." Kurama drawled lazily, his eyes closing as his head rested its full weight on his bent knee.

"Excuses," Utakata muttered, grabbing a couple scrolls.

"Eh, he's kinda right. It'd be annoying." Yagura shrugged, yelping as he dodged an avalanche of books. He grinned when he grabbed up the book he'd been muscling free and tucked it with the rest in a storage scroll. "Is it just you as our guard?"

"Hm? M'no.." Kurama mumbled sleepily. "I have two other Shi no Kage with me."

"Will that be enough?" Utakata looked up and over to the near asleep redhead.

"Mhm... you guys ARE Jinchūriki. I AM a hybrid. And the other two are super efficient assassin's that work surprisingly well together. We're golden." Kurama yawned again and nuzzled his cheek against his knee.

There was a tug at Kurama's chakra, and he opened his eyes, looking around. "Bout time..." He stretched and folded his legs into the lotus position. "Gotta meditate. You two just continue on. If you finish before I'm done, lemme know." Both men nodded, and Kurama sighed, releasing the tension from his body before falling into the mindscape.

 

_ "Bout time kit! You said we were gonna talk that night. It's been five days. What gives?" _

_ "Sorry, Kurama... Had to deal with some stuff." _

_ "So you're not completely brainwashed and fucked?" _

_ "EH!? No! Danzō only thinks his tongue seal and brainwashing worked." _

_ "You sneaky little shit. Did you have this all planned out?" _

_ "Oh for sure." Naruto snickered. "Sakura's in on it too." _

_ "WHAT!? Since when!?" _

_ "Since Danzō let me choose Sai and I's teammate." _

_ "Teammate?" _

_ "Oh yeah. We're a special Root Team." _

_ "Do you at least get a cool name?" _

_ "Do we get a-... Of course, we do!" _

_ "Well, what is it?" _

_ "Ne no Shinigami." _

_ "Reaper of Root... yeah that sounds like something Danzō would come up with." _

_ "I know right? But ya gotta admit... it's pretty badass sounding." _

_ "I won't argue that. So why Sakura?" _

_ "Because I know she can do this and not fuck it up." _

_ "Has she matured that much?" _

_ "Yeah. She let me give her a makeover." _

_ "NO! You're kidding..." _

_ "I'm so not." _

_ "Haha! That's great! What did Kakashi and Sasuke do?" _

_ "Ah... she's been 'out sick' this whole week. She's practising handling herself in public. No one recognises her, so it's kinda funny to see her walk through town, and NO ONE realises." _

_ "Practicing handling herself in public?" _

_ "Yeah. She has a hard time acting completely emotionless all the time." _

_ "Ah. Makes sense. So why did Danzō give you guys your own place?" _

_ "Because we're operating differently. He wants us completely isolated when we're not training or 'pretending' to be a genin." _

_ "So now you're pretending to be twelve, a genin, and now a root member who happens to also be pretending to be a genin." _

_ "I know. It makes me dizzy just thinking about it." _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "What's up?" _

_ "Nothing. Sakura's just giving me some info." _

_ "Ah. What about Sai? Isn't he still completely loyal to Danzō?" _

_ "Fuck no! I fixed the seal on his tongue. So it looks like it's working, but it's not. And I actually went into Sai's mindscape and slowly started unlocking everything he's buried. It's, and I only do tidbits at a time." _

_ "I should hope so. If you just start unlocking shit willy-nilly, you could make him insane." _

_ "I know. I'm careful." _

_ "How did you even get in his head?" _

_ Fūinjutsu. Duh." _

_ "Smartass." _

_ "Always-..." _

_ "What's up?" _

_ "Danzō's coming to give us a mission or order or something. Gotta go. Take care, Kurama. Love ya." _

_ "Love you too kit. Take care." _

 

Kurama blinked his eyes open slowly and lifted a brow at Utakata whose face was inches from his. "Something you need?"

Utakata blushed brightly and cleared his throat. "N-no! I just...was curious."

"Oh?" Kurama leaned in a bit closer, his red eyes connecting with Utakata's pale golden eyes.

"U-uhn... you're...fascinating." Utakata swallowed tightly, staring into those blood-red eyes.

"I'm aware." Kurama murmured back, giving a wickedly toothy grin.

"A-ah..." Utakata quickly stepped back and looked away. "Saiken says to stop messing with me."

Kurama laughed, tossing his head back. "Oh, little Saiken! You take the fun out of everything."

"He says he does not. You just don't play fair." Utakata mumbled.

Kurama lifted a brow and motioned to the entirety of himself. "Uh... kitsune... hello."

"He's aware," Utakata smirked when Saiken used Kurama's same words.

Another guffaw slipped from the redhead, and Utakata shook his head, moving back to grabbing up the last few things to tuck into the storage scrolls.

"Oi. Where's Yagura?" Kurama glanced around after he composed himself.

"Grabbing his packed scrolls from his place and saying goodbye to Mei."

"They'll see each other at the exams. It's not like it's forever." Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes. "He acts like he's becoming a hermit and will never be heard from again."

Utakata snickered. "He is acting that way, isn't he?" He grinned a little.

“Oi oi! He’s the future wife of Obito Uchiha. Don’t be getting any ideas.” Kurama grinned big, looking at the dark haired teen.

Utakata blushed brightly and sputtered. “WHAT!? No! I..” He whimpered and hurried out of the office with an armful of storage scrolls, leaving a cackling kitsune behind.

Kurama knew Utakata didn’t have feelings for Yagura. It was just fun teasing the teenager about love and lust. He had such adorable reactions. It was gonna be glorious when Naruto reached that age. Kurama had noticed that while the chakra and spirit within Naruto’s body was the adult blond, the brain and everything else was very much twelve going on thirteen. When he reached sixteen things were going to get increasingly more fun. Especially if his kit ended up dating someone, or someone’s, he was actually happy with.

Not realising that he was slowly leaning over the edge of the desk while deep in thought of a teen Naruto he suddenly cried out, toppled off the desk, and hit the floor with a yip. Kurama quickly jumped up and looked around to make sure no one saw that. He sighed in relief, smoothed his clothing out, shook his hair from his face and strode out of the office like he hadn't just spaced out and fallen off the desk like a ditz.

\------

A/N: o.o I bet none of you saw THAT shit coming. >-> It's all part of the plot though. A lot of shit is going down soon, so everything's starting to get a bit crazy. Lock and load people! LOCK. AND. LOAD!

Please be awesome and hit the kudos if ya haven't. And be even more awesome and leave me a comment!

Also;

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! 

(I know it's not time yet, but I don't care. Fight me.)


	36. Chapter Thrty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO BOY! It's been a hot fucking minute since my last chapter, huh? I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! My cold kicked my ass more than I thought. I hit a ROUGH fucking patch of writer's block, I ran out of my antidepressants AND ended up deciding to take a semester off from college. *Sucks in a breath and flops over.* It's been a rough week people. But some of you, who have been DMing me, have really helped out. Thank you so much for your support and kind words. Truly, you helped me through some serious rough patches and you might not have even realized you did. :) <3
> 
> This little gay boy is doing much better now. The cold is tapering off. The writer's block is 90% gone or 100% not sure which. My antidepressants are still not refilled (thanks pharmacy). And I think it's good I'm taking the semester off, I want to finish my novel that I want to self-publish on Amazon. Also, it is SNOWING LIKE A MUTHAFUCKA RIGHT NOW! Holy crap! It's almost a foot deep. like WTF. >-<;
> 
> ANYWHO! (btw, you can DM if you like. I won't bite, promise.)
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

  


(I don't own artwork. Artist's watermark on pic.)

Root Headquarters seemed like a ghost town when Naruto, Sai, and Sakura entered. Naruto had given not only Sakura a makeover, but himself as well. As they walked down the hall, the dim lights made Sakura's pink look like blood. The haircut Naruto had given her was a mix between a pixie and an A-line. She had a fringe that could be side-swept, it hung below her jaw, ending at her collarbones. The back was stacked to give her volume but stayed off her neck. He had given her a kanzashi, a small one, that had three sakura blossoms on it with not accessary dangling. It held up a piece of her hair towards the crown of her head, off to the right a little.

Sakura's outfit had changed as well. She had on black leggings that stayed solid from hips to just above the knee, then they wrapped down her legs like ballerina shoes, disappearing into matte, dark pink combat boots with neon pink laces. Her top, Naruto had taken it and tore it apart, only to remake it into something more. He had torn off the sleeves, removed over half of the bottom, and removed part of the top. Then dyed the top a dark pink that was on the level with royal purple. He hemmed it all in black, taking the hemming up to have it lace around her neck and tie in the back. Underneath that, she was a turtleneck style Anbu sleeveless shirt that went up over her face like Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurama had grown fond of and no mesh. The Anbu shirt went to the hem of her pants, but the pink shirt ended in a crop-top, leaving her family symbol on the back. She had on black Anbu armguard with matte black metal pieces and matching fingerless gloves. She was a badass thirteen-year-old now.

As for Naruto, his clothing stayed the same. He had on a 3/4 sleeve mesh shirt with an Anbu shirt over the top that came up over his face like Kakashi's. Black Anbu pants that disappeared into matte black combat boots with orange lacing. He had the same armguards but full fingered gloves. What was different about his look was his hair. He had kept the braids, but he had cut it all so that everything ended at the nape of his neck. The loose hair down the middle had been layered and was just long enough to get a grip but not a good one. Sai looked the same as ever. He wouldn't let Sakura or Naruto go near him or his look. Which was fine, Sai looked pretty good without any help.

They continued down the long hall to the circular centre where Danzō had told them to meet him. Standing in the centre of the circular, almost pagoda style, area Naruto slowly turned in a circle. He briefly wondered if Danzō would make them wait like Kakashi always did. Or had been doing since Naruto wasn't staying with him. Apparently, this whole time, the thing that had been keeping Kakashi arriving on time had been Naruto. Originally the blond thought it had been the fact that Kakashi knew Obito was alive, well, and didn't blame Kakashi for Rin's death. So what made the silver-haired ninja late now? He supposed it was likely Rin's grave.

Shaking his head, a little Naruto focused on the task at hand. he had to be vigilant when in Root HQ. Anything could happen. He could trust no one. And after the torture Danzō had put him through to supposedly empty him of emotion, he had an even harder time believing people. That torture had been...unique.

 

***

"AHHHH!!!" Naruto cried out as his knees buckled and he hit the floor, arms nearly dislocating from the sudden descent. His wrists were bleeding in the shackles they were cuffed in, hanging from the ceiling. A searing pain ripped through him again and he arched, his head falling back in the roar of pain he released from the dungeon of Root HQ. It felt like his back was being flayed apart by the cat-o-nine tails. He was pretty sure chunks, and sections of flesh and muscle were plopping to the floor.

"Continue until he ceases his screams," Danzō ordered as he left the room, Naruto's screams echoing out of it before the solid door slammed closed and locked.

It was at that moment that Naruto knew he was going to rip that man's heart out and show it to him before choking him with it by forcefully shoving it down his throat.

Twenty-four hours had gone by with breaks in-between for when Naruto had fallen unconscious from shock or exhaustion. By the twenty-fourth hour, Naruto had stopped making any noise. He had stopped flinching and quietly stood there, taking each violent strike of the whip like he had been hit with a silk scarf. It had taken the full twenty-four hour period for him to lock his shit down, digging deep into himself to pull out the old Naruto that had existed in his original timeline. War veteran Naruto. Broken Hokage Naruto. The soulless killer. The bloody saviour. He had lots of names from that time. None of them sweet or kind. He had briefly wondered what his alias would end up being in the new timeline. Probably something worse.

After he had healed from his whipping, Danzō had sent him through a training course that would quite literally beat the free will from him. There was no beating that from Naruto, so he faked it. He had put up a fight at first though. Every order he was given he had fought because he knew a better way of attacking the other Root members than what Danzō was telling him. And every time Danzō overwhelmed him with sheer numbers, knowing he couldn't access his full power due to Sasuke's collar.

***

 

"Takeshi." Danzō's voice ripped Naruto from his memory trip.

"Yes, Sir." Naruto settled his full attention on the motherfucker. He was handed a scroll.

"Your mission is in there." Danzō nodded to the scroll he had given the boy. "Read it. Then burn it."

Naruto nodded once then bowed deeply, his other two teammates copying him. Then three turned and headed back out of Root HQ. There was a moment when Naruto wondered what Orochimaru would think of what he was doing. Probably call him an idiot for thinking he could actually pull off infiltrating Root and taking down Danzō. He missed Orochimaru... He could still remember the beginning of them hanging out. It was so awkward and hilarious.

 

***

Poking his head around a corner seventeen-year-old Naruto peeked at Orochimaru meditating by himself near a small stream they had arrived at just the other day. They had all ran from battle with Madara due to Naruto getting fatally wounded. Now they were hiding out in the ruins of a small village that had gotten wiped out by the Zetsu army.

Naruto gripped at the broken wall he was peeking around, worrying his bottom lip. "Are you going to stand there? Or was there something you needed, Uzumaki?"

The blond boy jumped, blushing brightly. He moved around the corner and hesitantly approached the Snake Sannin. "U-uhm... I was just...wondering why you continue to fight with us?" He flinched a bit when Orochimaru turned his head to look at him with sharp golden eyes.

"Mainly it is because I am curious." Orochimaru tilted his head, his hair pulled back from his face with some braids helping to hold back layered strands, the whole mess pulled into a high ponytail.

"Cu-curious?" Naruto chewed on his bottom lip more and approached the Sannin slowly. "About what?" The blond couldn't understand why he was so anxious and nervous around the older man. Maybe his respect for the Sannin was growing every day?

"Yes. I am curious to see how you grow and flourish from this." Orochimaru's eyes lidded slightly as he watched the teen boy move closer to him. "Are you nervous?"

Stopping a few feet from the Sannin Naruto shrugged a little. "A bit." He looked down. "Flourish from war? Wouldn't that make me a monster? Flourishing from death and blood..."

"It makes you strong. Why are you nervous?" Orochimaru tilted his head slightly.

"Strong? I'm already strong." His brow knit and he glanced at Orochimaru. "Because you're...you."

A soft chuckle left Orochimaru, and he motioned the boy closer. "Take a seat."

Naruto hesitated before closing the gap and sitting cross-legged in front of Orochimaru. "Now what?"

"You're in the middle of a war, Uzumaki. A war larger than any of the previous ones. Just the other day you left a battlefield covered in other people's blood." Orochimaru watched the other. "When you dive into a mass of Zetsu's you look free and wild. It's captivating."

Two large blue eyes stared at Orochimaru as if the man had spoken a foreign language. “I’m...captivating?” He tilted his head. “Wh..” He looked down. “What does..captivating...mean…?”

Orochimaru frowned slightly. From what Tsunade had implied, Jiraiya had used his own manuscripts to teach Naruto to read and write. Yet he didn’t know a simple word like captivate? He noticed Naruto’s shame in not knowing and frowned more. “Lift your head.” His voice was stern.

“E-eh..?” Naruto’s head lifted slightly, and he stared at the Sannin in sheer confusion.

“Never lower your head again unless it’s in a respectful bow to someone. You have nothing to be ashamed about, Uzumaki.” He nodded firmly just once. “You are the Shinobi Champion. This war would have already ended without you. We would be but stains upon these lands within the first year. You’ve made it possible to continue fighting, and we are headed into our third year. You are an impressive, powerful young man. Never lower your gaze or head in shame.”

Silence surrounded the duo sitting across from each other. Naruto’s face went from confusion to frustration to completely slack with awe and wonder. His lips parted in surprise, his cheeks dusted pink from such high praise from a man who once tried to kill him. The silence grew more profound as they sat there, just staring into each other’s eyes. That was the first moment they had truly connected with one another. Where the walls they both had built had cracked slightly. The start of an unusual friendship.

“...but what does captivating mean?” Naruto’s brows scrunched, and Orochimaru let out a mirthful peel of laughter. Naruto’s cheeks puffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

***

 

A quiet chuckle slipped from Naruto as he and his Ne no Shinigami teammates left Root HQ, headed to the bridge to speak with Kakashi and Sasuke. Though Sai nodded to them and took off for their temporary home, knowing his presence would only irk Sasuke.

“What was the chuckle for?” Sakura glanced at Naruto.

“Hm? Ah. It was nothing. An old memory.”

“Ya know, sometimes you talk like you’re from another world, or another time.” Sakura looked forward again, resisting the urge to smile. “It’s strange but charming. You have a way with words.”

“I do?” Naruto looked at Sakura as they continued walking.

“Yeah.” She nodded, eye-smiling at Naruto, remembering she had her face mask on like he did.

“As long as you’re not around Sasuke you have...this talent with words. You flourish, and you seem beyond your years and wise, wiser than even the Hokage.”

Naruto lifted a brow and snorted. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not being silly. I’m being honest. I used to think Sasuke was so cool.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but there’s something dark in him, and it’s scary. You have a darkness in you too. But yours feels vastly different from Sasuke’s. His feels like a sickness, insanity.”

“Sick..” Naruto swallowed, stumbling a step. If Sakura could see it as well...was Naruto’s theory really that viable? “Hey… Hanako… can a human spirit or chakra be sealed in another person’s body like a bijū and jinchūriki? But instead, it’d be a human spirit locked within a living person with a spirit already there.”

Sakura’s steps slowed to a stop, and she turned to Naruto. “Why do you ask?”

Naruto stopped with her and shifted. “Just...something I’m working on.” He glanced at her. “Is it possible?”

“In theory, yeah I guess it is possible.” She turned, tilting her head as they continued walking. “I know there’s also stuff like possession. Which is different from the Yamanaka Clan’s jutsu’s.” She tapped her bottom lip as she thought. “I think I read somewhere that if someone dies who was powerful with chakra, and had a very dark spirit, they could get pulled into someone from their direct bloodline. Like if a woman died and her sister happened to be closer to her than say...her cousin or mother, she could get sealed within her sister.” She shrugged. “I might be remembering it wrong though. There’s a book in the Konoha Library that I can show you. It might answer your question.”

"You guys are later than me." Kakashi looked up from his book, lounging along the railing of the bridge. Sasuke was leaned against the fence by Kakashi's feet, head bowed, arms folded over chest, legs crossed at the ankles.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then at Kakashi, then they shrugged. "We got lost on the path of life."

Kakashi stared at Naruto with a blank expression, his visible eye lidded in a deadpan. "On the path of life... Right." One of these days Kakashi was going to pop Naruto in the head for his constant teasing. AH! Naruto and Sakura teased him! Did that mean they were wholly lost to Danzō? Kakashi could only hope. Kurama hadn't filled him in that they were just acting. The kitsune figured it was best if the people who knew were limited to just Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Kurama. Hopefully, he was right.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a slight frown. "Mornin'."

Looking away from his older brother and sensei Naruto's sharp, dark blue gaze landed on Sasuke. He nodded his head to the other. "Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto could see the visible cringe in Sasuke's face and the hurt in his dark eyes. He'd never admit, but it gave him a little thrill that he could hit an emotional nerve in the Uchiha that didn't automatically get a rage-filled response.

"Maa~ this changes things. I was going to give you today and the next three days off." Kakashi held his hands up in a shrug. "But seeing as you guys are so late, we'll train as planned. And you three can have the next three days off before the exams." Kakashi watched Sakura and Naruto closely, for any sign of the real person within.

"Uhn." Naruto nodded. "Training is good."

Sakura nodded as well. "We will likely train during the days off too." She looked at the blond.

"Of course. We won't skip a day. Sai would be disappointed." Naruto looked back at his brother and sensei.

Everything the two said was monotone, if not mildly apathetic as well. It broke Kakashi's heart every time they spoke or moved, or even just stood there. Their blank expressions. Their dark, sharp, calculating eyes that belonged on an adult Anbu, not newly minted genin. Of course, Naruto probably had everything under control, he somehow always did. And after Kurama had redone the memory seal, things were a little off. Sometimes Kakashi remembered how old Naruto really was. And that he was fully capable. But most of the time it was like this weird mesh of adult from the future Naruto and the current timeline's teen Naruto in one. So memories were continually shifting and merging. It was beginning to be a mess and Kakashi couldn't wait for Naruto to turn sixteen. Three years. He just had to wait three years.

"Kashi-nii, can I speak with you for a moment? Privately?" Naruto looked up at him as they walked onto their training ground.

"Of course." Kakashi looked to the other two. "Start your stretches and then do your morning run." He moved back towards the river with Naruto, hoping the running water would further mute their voices to the other two. When they got to the spot, Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto as a way of telling him to proceed with what he needed to talk about. It was a relief to Kakashi that Naruto was still calling him 'Kashi-nii'. Meant he hadn't lost the boy entirely yet.

"I know the exams are fast approaching." Naruto glanced across the training grounds to his teammates, watching them stretch. "But after the exams... I'm gonna be leaving Konoha... I hope not forever, but if the old man doesn't clear me to go...then, it'll be forever." He slowly looked back up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was quiet for a long moment. Kurama had warned about something like this happening. But what Kurama hadn't thought to mention was that if Naruto wasn't cleared to leave the village for an extended period that Naruto would then betray Konoha and go for good. Then again, maybe Kurama didn't know about that fact either. Which meant Naruto was keeping things from them. Kurama still hadn't explained what was going on with Naruto and Sakura with this Sai boy and Root. All the redhead said was to not worry and that things weren't as they appeared. Which was incredibly annoying for Kakashi. He figured it out. Or, he thought he did at least.

"Kashi-nii?" Naruto lifted a blond brow at his brother.

Realising he hadn't said anything for a stretch of silence Kakashi eye-smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah... sorry. Lost in thought." He sighed and looked at his little brother. "I'll speak to the Hokage... see if I can make sure he lets you go." He tilted his head, resting his hand on the other's head. "I want you to always be welcome in your home village."

The urge the smile warmly and happily made it hard for Naruto to keep his blank expression, even if it was hidden behind a mask much like Kakashi's. He bowed his head some. "Thank you, Kashi-nii."

The brother's returned to the centre of the training grounds before noticing the other two had taken off on their morning jog. So with a glance at each other, they took off after the others to join in the morning exercises. Even if it wasn't morning anymore.

As they left Madara walked out of the trees near the river and lifted a brow. "He's not going to be happy about this." The clone popped itself.

 

_ "It's a certainty now. Naruto's leaving the village after the chūnin exams. Whether Hiruzen allows him to or not. We're going through with my plan." _

_ "You're joking..." _

_ "I do not joke." _

_ "He didn't even talk to me about it..." _

Madara chuckled. _ "There's an irony in this that you'll never know about." _

_ "Eh? What do you mean?" _

_ "Hn... Perhaps I'll tell you if things according to plan." _

_ "If they don't?" _

_ "I may still tell you. It depends on what you do." _

_ "Well tell me the whole plan so I can decide!" _

_ "Not yet, young Uchiha. First, there's something you need to find before the exams start. And I know where this something is." _

_ "I'm going to have to sneak out of the village, aren't I?" _

_ "Most likely, yes." _

_ "Fuck." _

_ "Do not worry. I will be able to get you out without anyone noticing." _

_ "Hn..." _

_ "You know..." _

_ "Do not start again." _

_ "I'm just saying.. your collar idea was fucking horrible. I bet you he could've gotten away from whoever did this to him if it weren't for that fucking collar." _

_ "Then remove it." _

_ "...." _

_ "Then shut up." _

_ "Fucker." _

 

***

"LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"What do you want me to say? I did not anticipate someone brainwashing him and sealing his tongue!"

"SEALING HIS TONGUE!? BRAINWASHING!?"

"It was Danzō. I am certain of it. From...what I have been told, this is classic for him."

"You the fuck told you that if you've been in my head this whole time!?"

Madara stared at the boy through the reflection in the mirror. He very well couldn't tell the boy it had been him that divulged all this information. It wasn't time.

"I was not always trapped in your body."

"...how could this have happened..."

"He must have been planning it."

"How do we break it!?"

"We kill Danzõ"

"Well, that's fucking impossible."

Madara smirked.

"...isn't it?"

Madara chuckled. "It is quite possible. I will just have to lend you my power, or do it myself."

"...I thought you weren't going to do that until the exams?"

"Well, I may have to sooner."

"AS YOU SHOULD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Would you quit shouting?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"UGH!"

***

 

The memory broke and Sasuke shook his head, going back to paying attention to the path they were jogging on. Sakura glanced at him in question and he just shrugged with a classic 'hn' and kept running. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed forward, glancing over her shoulder to see if Naruto and Kakashi were headed their way yet or not.

*

Obito sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, shoving the scrolls in front of him away. He closed his eyes, letting his head hang back on the back of his armchair. It was a safe bet he fully understood Orochimaru's annoyance and frustration with scrolls and Naruto's irritation with paperwork. No wonder the blond started using clones for everything.

There was a knock on his door, and he grunted. "Come in." He heard his door open and close and then silence. He lifted a brow and lifted his head. His face covered by the orange swirl mask. His one visible Sharingan eye opened to see Hidan standing there. "Uhhhhh."

"Kakuzu and I spoke to Kitsune and Naruto," Hidan said without skipping a beat, moving to sit down on the edge of Obito's bed. "Naruto told us to talk to you."

"You..." Obito blinked. "Ugh..." His head flopped back again and pressed his gloved hands to his masked face with another groan.

"Oi, the fuck's with that reaction?" Hidan grunted, looking like a bird with ruffled feathers.

Obito lifted his head again and snickered at the reaction. "You two weren't supposed to be brought into the fold this quickly." He sighed and shook his head. "Ah well... what can ya do."

"...so you did plan on including us at some point?"

"Yep." Obito stood up, stretching long limbs. His Akatsuki robe hanging off the hook in the back of the room. "I guess it's not too big of a deal that you're like...years early." He sighed and walked over to Hidan. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. You can tell Kakuzu once you're sent on another mission. My room is the only one sealed off with privacy seals."

Hidan perked up at how secretive and mysterious this whole thing was and leaned forward eagerly as Obito went into his long speech. He explained what the future would hold if things didn't change. Naruto's part. Kurama's part. Everything, save for some limited information that needed to stay within the time-traveller squad.

Once the story was over Hidan sat there in silence. Slowly he tilted his head and stood up, approaching Obito. "Can I see your face?" Obito was hesitant and swallowed, he nodded though, and Hidan reached out, grabbing the bottom of the mask and slowly lifting it. "Oh hey... you're actually kinda hot. What the fuck? I thought you said your scars made you hideous? False advertising you fucker!"

Obito blushed brightly and swatted the Jashinist away from him, pulling his mask back down. "No one asked you!"

Hidan laughed with a wide grin. "You're adorable. In an annoying kinda way. So..what do I call you? Obito or Tobi?"

"Tobi. Only Zetsu knows my real name. Well, Zetsu and Madara. Don't treat me any differently either. It's not the time for the entirety of the Akatsuki to know quite yet."

"Itachi knows though. Deidara suspects something is going on, he's very loud about it. Fucking... now Kakuzu and I know. You said Pein and Konan know. Who's left? Kisame and Sasori?" Hidan lifted a grey brow. "Why don't we just pull everyone in?"

"Because Kisame won't join us, I know him too well. He's going to have to die. As will Deidara. Sasori...I'm not sure yet. I need to maybe speak with him some more or spend time around him."

"Why does Deidara have to die? Not that I'm complaining. And Shark Man is annoying as all fuck. So I don't care."

Obito snorted and shook his head. "Deidara's mind is too warped with his own ideals and what he wants to accomplish for him to be of any use. Even when he was resurrected Sasori moved on, but Deidara... he didn't. He continued to want to blow shit up." Obito lifted his hands as he shrugged. "So Sasori is saveable. Deidara is not."

"Ahh, gotcha... Can I kill Deidara?" Hidan perked up, grinning toothily.

"It'd have to be you. You can't die, even when blown up. Kakuzu can though."

"Yeah leave Kakuzu out of this.. have him go for Kisame..." Hidan frowned, looking away. "Actually... I'll help him with Kisame."

"You're wrong on both fronts. Kisame is going to be the hardest. It'll take pretty much everyone. Including Naruto and Kitsune. We'll need to his sword from him before the fight kicks off too. Otherwise, it'll take forever to kill the weirdo."

"Fucking Sameheda..." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Alright. Well... I...got shit to do. So!" Hidan waved and headed for the door. "Til next time ya adorable fuck!"

Obito stared at his door as it closed. Why was the Akatsuki filled to the brim with fucking weirdos? Speaking of weirdos... he hoped Yagura was doing alright on his trip with Kurama and Utakata. He was confident they'd find Fū easily enough and take her with them. It was Yugito he was marginally worried about. She was older, more defiant, and in Kumo last, he heard. Killer B was safe in Kumo with A. Which only left Han and Rōshi. And that sucked because those two moved frequently and quietly. Kurama was likely going to have to hunt them down on his own. Probably have to use the shared bijū mindscape to get in contact with the two men.

Fuck, Obito really hoped everyone was on track because things seemed to be picking up and getting tough. The ones he was worried about the most were Naruto and Kurama. He wondered if they were any closer to figuring out where Madara was. They really needed to lock down how the fuck that man was getting into Konoha. The was a part of Obito that wondered if Madara was using the very mind control method Obito had used on Yagura. That would definitely make things far more difficult. Even taking into account how mentally strong Naruto and Kurama were. Mind control from Madara would not be easy to fight.

And now he was worried about them being under some sort of mind control. Damn it.

*

The sun dipped behind the treeline casting an orange glow over Konoha. Near the Northeast wall stood three ninja, covered head to toe except for pink, black, and blond hair. All three ninja were clad in Anbu gear, except they had on skin tight long-sleeved shirts on instead of the sleeveless ones. They had half-masks on covering the upper portions of their face. Which worked out perfectly because the lower halves of their faces were covered in fabric face masks.

The only pieces of their outfit and gear that weren't black were their eye masks. They were the typical Anbu white. Sakura's mask was the upper half of a rabbit while Naruto's was a fox and Sai's was a lion. Under Sakura's right eye was the Kanji for Hanako and under Naruto's left eye was the Kanji for Takeshi, and under Sai's right eye was the Kanji for Shin in tribute to his late brother. All three Kanji were written in pink, black, and yellow respectively.

Looking up at the top of the wall Naruto staggered his stance and weaved his fingers together before resting them on his knee. "Up ya go." Sakura hopped up into his hand and then leapt upward with a significant boost from Naruto, then Sai did the same as Sakura.

Her feet touched the top of the wall before she launched herself forward into the trees. Sai soon followed her, landing on a branch above hers. Naruto waited a few seconds before scaling the wall and then leaping to join them in the trees, landing next to Sakura. They nodded to each other before taking off for Otogakure. Naruto seriously couldn't wait to show Orochimaru the scroll from Danzō. They were going to laugh their asses off together! He had a feeling he knew what Orochimaru was going to do and say about the whole thing. And the result was going to be glorious.

Naruto was so fucking ready for all of this to be over. He didn't like the way Danzō looked at him. It was a bit different from Madara. Darker, more twisted. Madara's attention was like an abusive, sick, twisted lover with a penchant for power. Danzō...was like a disease that wanted to infiltrate every nook and cranny of your body, lay claim to everything and then use it how he saw fit.

Ah well. Naruto shook his head as they jumped branch to branch at top speeds. Surprisingly enough Sakura could keep up with Naruto when he was going half his high speed, so he stayed around there. Otherwise, he was sure he'd lose the pink haired girl in the woods and end up having to go back for her. That'd just waste time.

"Hey, hekigan-chan?" Sakura glanced at her fox masked friend.

"Hm?" He glanced at her.

"I've been doing some research on medicinal plants for anxiety and stuff. Inoichi's been helping me too. And I think I might have come across something that could easily replace your injections."

Naruto stumbled on a branch in surprise and laughed. "Really? Cause that would be AMAZING. You have no idea!"

"You're on medication, Takeshi?" Sai glanced at Naruto and in a complete deadpan said. "Do you have a limp dick?"

Naruto nearly fell right out of the tree he'd landed in before crying out in anger and embarrassment. "NO YOU DOPE! I have stress and shit! I get flashbacks of fucked up shit and have anxiety! MY DICK IS FINE THANK YOU!"

"I bet it is..." This time they heard Sakura fall out of her tree with a yelp.

"You okay Hanako?" They both called down.

"I'm FINE!" She grumbled, jumping back up into the trees as they ran. "Can we discuss something OTHER than Takeshi's PENIS!?"

Sai eye-smiled. "Of course, Hanako-chan."

Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "Back to this medicinal plant... Are there side effects?"

"Yes, like impotence?" Sai tacked on, he got a pinecone to the side of his head, knocking him from his tree. Naruto and Sakura continued on without him.

"Ehhh I'm still figuring all that out. I shouldn't even be telling you this cause it's so early in the findings. It might take me another year to hash out everything. It's a plant no one's ever really bothered to do anything with. But I found it in a dusty old book in the old botany and horticulture archives."

"Thanks for waiting, teammates," Sai grunted as he caught up. "Not my fault his penis doesn't work." They ignored him. "I see how it is," Sai whispered to himself, eyeing his newly found friends.

"You're amazing momoiro-nee..." He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. He was sure the light, happy tone would convey it just fine.

"Maa~..." Sakura giggled bashfully. Her mocking of Kakashi made them both burst into giggles after that.

They continued on in comfortable silence, pushing themselves so that they could make it to Otogakure in roughly twenty-four hours, maybe a little more if they ended up having to camp. They wanted to be back in Konoha before their last day off. Sai easily let go their ignoring him, knowing it was in good humour and not being someone who held onto shit.

*

Orochimaru stared at the blond, black, and pink haired ninja clad in speciality Anbu outfits specific for blending in entirely with the dark. Even their flak jackets were black. He knew who they were, he just couldn't understand why they were dressed that way or why they were in Otogakure to see him.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the two armchairs in front of his desk in his Kage office.

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other, shrugged, and plopped down. "So...you aren't gonna believe this..." Naruto pushed his mask back into his hair and tugged the face mask down under his chin. He grinned big and rolled the scroll across the desk. Sai stood by Naruto's chair watching everything quietly.

Orochimaru caught the scroll as it rolled off the edge closest to him in one smooth motion, having planned to receive that way. He lifted a brow at the stamp seal on it. "Danzō? How bold of him." He broke the wax fūinjutsu seal and unrolled it. "I was wondering if he was going to attempt to reach out to me. My bigger question is why are you three working for him, Naruto?" He lifted a slender black brow, looking up from the scroll at his unrequited love interest.

"He kidnapped me, beat me, tortured me, and brainwashed me." Naruto laughed, sticking his tongue out to show the broken seal on it. It was impossible to see that it was broken unless you knew Naruto's trademark in seal breaking.

"What a fool." Orochimaru shook his head and nodded in Sakura's direction. "And them?"

Sakura copied Naruto and pushed her mask up while pulling her face mask down. "Naruto got to pick me for his handpicked team. It's me, Sai, and Naruto."

Orochimaru snorted. "That is a first for him. Usually, he is far more strict and controlling."

"You would be correct in that assumption. He was surprised that Naruto picked me as well." Sai shrugged, sitting on the arm of Naruto's chair once he realized this was more casual than formal.

"I convinced him to let me be the team captain and that I needed people I worked well with," Naruto smirked, sitting back in the chair and crossing his legs.

"Why not Sasuke?" Orochimaru lifted his brow again.

"Because I don't work well with him." Naruto sneered a little and looked away, forcing his bitter expression to smooth out into apathy.

Orochimaru felt his heart jump in his chest and begin thudding forcefully. Pressing his lips together firmly he looked down at the scroll, sitting with proper posture as he forced his attention to go over the words. "I see." Was all he could manage to say with an even-tone. Inside he was grinning, and he was thrilled, snake-like grin and doing his maniacal laughter. It was in his favour for Naruto to begin hating or feeling negatively towards Sasuke. That and Orochimaru downright fucking hated Sasuke. With every fibre of his being. Sasuke killing him was only one of many, many, MANY things that made Orochimaru hate him. Entitled little fucking Uchiha brat.

Realising he hadn't said anything beyond 'I see' he shook his head and then tilted it. "Seems Danzō needs to die sooner than later." He turned the scroll around and showed the two ninja. "He wants me to attack Konoha."

Naruto blinked and read over the details, as he read it he began laughing. "Holy fuck the irony!" It was a strategy for Oto to ally with Suna and invade Konoha during the chūnin exams. It was literally what happened the first time around. But this time it was Danzō trying to plan Hiruzen's death and the act of war on Konoha.

"The irony?" Sakura blinked, looking at her friend. "Why is this ironic? It's horrible. This is treason."

"Eh... it's nothing. Sorry." He grinned and pointed at it. "You're right. This is all the proof we need to show Danzō's true colours! FUCK he's an idiot! Why did he put it in a scroll?! WITH HIS SIGNATURE AND STAMP!"

"Because he assumed I am still who I used to be. Not the relatively neutral, somewhat decent man I am now." Orochimaru smirked, shrugging a shoulder with a slight eye-roll.

"He's sorely mistaken. You're not that twisted, insa- well you are insane, but you get where I'm going with this. You're not an evil villain anymore. You're a proper Kage that's recognised by all the other Kage and Daimyo. He's an idiot to think you'd start a war and that your connection or network with him was still viable." Naruto sat back, putting his hands behind his head. "He's a right fucking idiot."

Sakura stared at Naruto. "That. That right there is exactly what I was talking about earlier. When you sound like you're from another time and place with this vast knowledge and like you're decades older." She smiled a little. "You sound like a Kage."

Orochimaru chuckled while rolling up the scroll. "He is full of surprises, Haruno-san."

"Naruto's right though. Danzō is letting his guard down around Naruto because he thinks he can control him and thinks he IS controlling him." Sai shrugged.

"He's an asshole." Sakura huffed. "Oh just call me Sakura." She waved a hand. "None of that nonsense, Otokage-sama."

"Then please, call me Orochimaru." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and agreement.

Naruto snorted. "You two are so proper and formal." He yawned and stretched big in his chair, his body arching up. "Mmmm~!" A pair of golden, slitted eyes watched Naruto's form intently as the boy stretched. That noise did nothing to help the Kage find a distraction elsewhere. No, it kept him glued to the stretching blond.

"You cut your hair." He said suddenly. "Why have you cut your hair?"

Naruto stiffened at the end of his stretch before slowly lowering into his seat. "Uhm... no reason?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, and Naruto looked away.

"Aha." Was all the Kage said as he handed the scroll to Sakura. "Keep that safe. It needs to be given to Hiruzen." He looked back at the blond still avoiding eye contact with him. "Will you two be staying here tonight?"

"Erm... no... We need to get back to Konoha as fast as possible." Naruto frowned a little, looking at the floor.

"I can take you there in the morning." Obito hopped through the Kage Office window much like Naruto would in Konoha.

Blue eyes snapped to Obito and Naruto grinned big. "BITO!" Naruto jumped up, tackling the Uchiha to the floor. "AHH! I MISSED YOU!"

"EEP!" Obito cried out, catching the blond hyper ball and landing on the floor with a thump. He laughed and grinned. "I missed you too sunshine!"

Sakura smiled, watching her friend. "He seems to just...light up when he's around you, Kabuto, and Obito... It's weird. He acts like he's known you guys for years. He acts this way with Kurama too."

Orochimaru smiled at the overly affectionate displays from Obito and Naruto. "Hm? Does he?" He glanced at Sakura. "We adore him. It feels like we've known him for a lifetime." Oh, the irony in those words.

"Is that Obito Uchiha?" Sai blinked at the scarred man squishing Naruto in a bear hug.

Obito looked up and over at Sai. "Hey, kiddo." He grinned big, happy to see the boy alive and well.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." Sai bowed a little.

"Pfft. Obito is fine." He winked at the dark-haired boy who eye-smiled in return and bowed his head again in acknowledgement.

Naruto stayed snuggled in Obito's embrace, smiling happily. They had a close bond because of the pain they went through together. But their bond was most certainly that of best friends and brothers. Nothing more, and definitely nothing less.

*

It was the day before the chūnin exams, and Naruto was standing out on the middle of the lake one of the river's ran through. Several hours had passed already, and he was currently taking a break from training himself. He had been going almost all out since he was alone and in the middle of a rather large lake.

Looking to the right Naruto tilted his head, his hair still dripping from all the workouts and routines he'd been running. It wasn't sweat, it was water from the lake. He had caused many splashes, and in the end, it ended up cooling him off and working in his favour.

Yawning loudly Naruto headed for the river that ran through the village and would take him to the bridge just before the bath house. As he walked he clasped his hands in front of his chest and rolled his wrists, tilting his head and popping his neck as he started winding down from his training.

The sun would be setting in a couple of hours, and so it was probably a good idea for him to do some well-deserved self-care in the bathhouse and then maybe the hot springs before heading back to the temp Root home.

They still needed to talk about when and how they were going to show the Hokage the scroll from Danzō. Naruto figured they would likely do it in the morning before everything got started. That seemed the more realistically reasonable option.

"Takeshi?" Naruto's attention quickly moved to find the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Danzō. Why was he out and about? "What are you doing?" Danzō lifted his visible brow, watching the blond walk along the water. "I did not know you had that much chakra control."

Slowing to a stop at the bank of the river Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pushed his hips forward just enough to strike a very lazy Nara pose. "I've known how to do this for a while. And I'm walking back from the lake I was training on."

"Training...on? Not by or near?" Danzō approached the river bank.

"Ah... ehm.. No... ON." Naruto glanced sideways.

"For how long? It's nearly evening."

"Uhm...since this morning." Blue eyes lifted to look up at the evil man. "Like...dawn."

"You've been training on water since dawn?" Danzō got a gleam in his eye, and he smirked. "You never cease to amaze. Walk with me?"

Naruto clenched his jaw. He'd seen that look before. Stepping up onto the bank he shook his wet hair out. "Sure, why not?"

Danzō nodded and proceeded to head towards his personal home near the Root HQ. Of course, no one knew where Danzō lived, not even after the man died. None of the Root members could remember. All they could remember was his room inside HQ. This was going to be quite the surprise and a great help on top of it.

"How is your team coming along?"

"Pretty well. Hanako gets stronger every day, and Sai is...amazing as you know." Naruto shrugged, waving his hands as he spoke. "I've been teaching them some stuff I know as well."

"Ah, that is good. How are you as a team?"

"Impeccable, if I do say so myself." Naruto preened, rather proud of how well the three of them worked together compared to how crappy they were in the previous timeline. Eventually, they got there, but it was fucking rough. Now they were almost better than original Team 7 that Naruto had had in his timeline.

"Excellent." Danzō nodded in approval, guiding Naruto deeper into the woods near Root HQ. "How did your mission go?"

"Well. You'll be given a missive soon." Naruto glanced at the old man, wondering where he was being led and if he needed to worry about it. Sasuke still hadn't taken the collar off, saying it would stay on until the morning of the exams.

There was a break in the trees after a while and a small fortress-like home came into view. It had a wall around it and everything. Naruto swallowed tightly and glanced at his guide. "Where...are we?"

"My home." That was foreboding.

"You're...home." Another thick swallow was forced down as Naruto kept his expression smooth, his voice even, and his body language casual. "I'm honoured, Danzō-sama." He felt like vomiting. This couldn't and likely wouldn't be good.

They walked past the gates and to his front door. "After you." He unlocked it and opened it, gesturing Naruto inside. The blond stepped within the house and heard the door thud shut, it was made of metal he realised. And then several locking mechanisms thunked into place and several seals flashed blue as they activated.

"Show me your hanyō form." Came Danzō's dark, twisted voice from behind Naruto. The blond turned somewhat to face him and felt a slimy trickle run down his spine making him shudder.

Naruto's stomach fell out his ass.

He was completely locked within Danzō Shimura's home. Alone. With a chakra, a suppressing collar on that causes him to seize when he accesses his chakra beyond an average ninja.

Sasuke was a massive piece of shit for this.

\------

A/N: WHEW! That was a ride wasn't it? Sorry if things are beginning to seem rushed. It's kind of supposed to feel like Naruto is under pressure and needs to hurry. So.. x-x cha. (Still snowing btw.)

Hit the kudos if you haven't yet. And please leave a comment. I've missed you all so much! I know I haven't been responding to comments lately. Trust me, I've read them and I wanna reply. I just... @_@; I dunno, my brain is fighting me. So I apologize. Please know I do read them and enjoy them very much. And welcome to all those who have recently caught up! I know there's new people that have joined in reading. WELCOME AND THANK YOU! I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Nighty night! <3


	37. Chapter Thirty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> First and foremost I am so sorry this chapter took me so long. Listen, you'll understand why it took so long when you read it. I can handle writing non-con and abuse. It's not an issue for me. It's something I've suffered firsthand and it's just extremely easy for me to write. But what I had to do for this chapter... it really gave me struggles, yo. I found no enjoyment or pleasure from writing this shit. It's very different. Very cold lacks emotions. It's just... you'll see.
> 
> Also, I suspect my uploading is going to stay this slow for a while? I'm in the throws of finishing up Book One of The Right Way Around and I'm struggling with getting everything how I want it. I dunno, I'm getting in my own way by trying to give it a set path instead of letting it evolve as it wants. I want it to stay within the realm of realism. Which means...a lot of different things. I don't know I'm rambling now. Whatever.
> 
> I do have a big announcement though! I STARTED ANOTHER NARUTO FANFIC! It's an AU fic based off our real world. So no powers or ninja or anything. It's a slice of life, high school type deal. It's gonna be just as dark as this story and even more realistic due to the real world physics and shit. So go take a gander at that. Obviously, the pairings are gonna be all over the place just like this one cause I like surprising you guys with stuff. It's going to be a FOUR BOOK SERIES and it's called Belonging To My End. And Book One is called Brutal Beginning. Grab the link and go take a read. I'd appreciate it!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573771/chapters/41418773
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

It was cold. There was a chill in the air, nipping at his skin, making him uncomfortable. It wasn't freezing; it was just uncomfortable enough that if one didn't have the proper clothing it caused fingers to go cold and skin shiver, causing goosebumps to litter any exposed flesh. The air felt recycled, not fresh. There was a staleness to it that he could swear he could taste on his tongue.

His mouth was impossibly dry to the point that his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and it was taking a surprisingly long time for saliva to start actively producing. Unsticking it from his palate was just shy of painful like he was ripping hard grain sandpaper from between his tongue and palate.

There was the distinct taste dried and caked blood in his mouth, and he made a face in disgust from the crackly grossness of it. The coppery, metallic taste seemed to go the whole way to his stomach. Like he had swallowed too much blood, and the coffee grounds it was turning into was irritating the bile and acid. Forcing a swallow, he gave a pained moan and moved to rub his face. The only problem was his hands wouldn't budge. Why wouldn't they move?

"Awake finally?" Naruto forced his eyes open, wincing at the light in the room and closing them again. He didn't need to see to know it was Danzō talking to him. The light shining directly in his eyes was blinding, and he knew it was a torture tactic. He'd been in positions like this before. Naruto was acutely aware of torture methods. Firsthand experience and watching T&I gave him plenty of knowledge in the field of torture and interrogation. Naruto was the Nanadaime Hokage for fuck's sake. Danzō was unaware of that factoid though. Either way, Naruto was entirely unimpressed.

Flexing his hands, he felt pins and needles rush his limbs painfully. He twitched and jerked against...straps? He was strapped to something that had him upright. The more he paid attention to his own body the more he realised his weight was pulling on the restraints. Naruto could tell his body was strapped to some sort of rack in the shape of an 'X' with a back and head support. He was strapped with metal bindings at just above his wrists on his forearms, his biceps, throat, chest, torso, thighs, calves, and ankles. The most he could do was move his head, and the was tricky due to the tightness of the strap locking his neck back.

"...why am I restrained...?" Naruto's voice sounded like it'd been through a meat grinder. It was rough, croaked, raspy and one could hear how painful it must have been for him to talk.

"Safety reasons, amongst others." Clenching his jaw, Naruto sneered slightly, his upper lip curling back to bare lengthened canines. His tail flicked in irritation.

Wait, his tail? Actively paying attention to his spine, he followed the sensation of the swishing and realised his tail was out. Just one though, not all nine. His ears flattened to his head in anger and confusion. How was this possible? The collar. Peeling his eyes open again he glanced at his hands; his claws were out. There was a sudden realisation then, an epiphany if you will, he was in nothing but his underwear.

"And I'm in my briefs...cause?" Dark purple eyes lifted to pin Danzō in the far too bright room. Was it too bright or were his kitsune eyes just that fucking good? Probably the latter.

Not receiving an answer Naruto growled. "How'd I get in hanyō form? I tried multiple times..."

"You taxed your body with trying and collapsed. I decided to check that collar of yours. I noticed some interesting seal work there and tried some blood I've had stored away for a while." Danzō came into view and looked over Naruto's strung up form. "I must admit... I was shocked when the collar released upon adding Madara Uchiha's blood and recalling some Uchiha fūinjutsu signs." Naruto scowled, growling low in the back of his throat. "Don't be childish, Naruto. If you'd like to be technical, I did you a favour." A large, calloused, wrinkled hand gripped the upper portion of Naruto's throat. "You've been freed of your chakra controlling collar."

"Then why can't I access my chakra for strength?" He growled viciously, baring his teeth at Danzō as he glared.

Danzō lifted a brow and tightened his hand around the once sunkissed throat. "I am not without my tricks, boy."

Naruto closed his eyes, gasping as he struggled to get a full breath into his lungs. An explosion of fire swirling in the soft tissue as it was slowly being deprived of necessary oxygen. "If you're... gonna... fuck me... get it over with." He rasped out, his voice entirely choked off as the bastard's hand tightened impossibly, preventing him from breathing at all.

Danzō laughed dryly. "Did you just proposition me? If your father could see you now." He released the now bruising throat and stepped back. "I am not interested in such trivial things. Your body holds different kinds of secrets that I am interested in."

Those dark purple eyes watched Danzō like a wild animal waiting to pounce. The purple seemed to swirl as the Yin corruption amplified, a sort of black rot in the colour flecking - throughout it, emphasising the corrosive and destructive nature that came with being the Yin half of the Kyūbi. He knew the fucker was trying to rile him up, get him to react. What he wasn't sure was why Danzō would want him to get enraged or upset. What part of the fucked up situation called for that? Was it mind tactics?

"Your eye colour... it is reportedly different than Kurama Uzumaki's. Why is that? I've read the reports; his are a bright, vibrant, shimmery purple. While yours..." Danzō leaned in, angling the overhead lab light to get a better look at those killer eyes. "Your eyes remind me of a feral demon losing what's left of its sanity and humanity."

A deranged smile slowly crept over Naruto's lips. "How strangely accurate of an observation, Shimura." His words were cold and apathetic. "You see... Kurama lied to you all." He chuckled darkly. "I'm the Yin half. HE..is the Yang."

"And how would that be possible, dear boy?" Danzō found himself chuckling at how strange the boy was behaving. He no longer looked like the small, scared twelve-year-old he was meant to be. He looked like a demented, homicidal hanyō thirsting for the blood of man. It was beautiful in its lunacy.

Naruto grinned knowingly. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He chuckled darkly, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "Is it still the night before the chūnin exams?"

"Answer me first, and I might tell you." Danzō stood in front of Naruto, his cane abandoned but his eye and arm still covered and locked down.

"Hn...how childish." Naruto purred the jab and slowly opened his demonic purple eyes. "I'm from another timeline as is Kurama. I did a space-time jutsu to get here."

Danzō stared at the retrained young boy before backhanding the cheeky little shit. "Do not lie to me. If that sort of space-time jutsu existed, we would know about it."

Naruto laughed, spitting the mouthful of saliva and blood right into Danzō's face, grinning wildly. "You fucking moron. I'm from the future! Twenty years to be exact. I was thirty-one when I came back to this time." He received another harsh slap. Harsh enough that Danzō's palm hit his mouth as just the right angle to have his canines slice into the tender flesh.

Danzō jerked his hand back with a hiss and sneered at Naruto. "Silence. You idiotic, deranged child."

Another peel of psychotic laughter slipped from Naruto as he tossed his head back, blood trailing down his chin and throat. "You better pray I don't get free, you slimy cock sucker."

"Oh? Or what, little boy?" Danzō lifted an eyebrow, chuckling. "You must be under the impression I cannot control you however I wish."

"You can't control me, twat face." Naruto locked eyes with Danzō's visible eye. "You see... while you have many Uchiha eyes, I am a breed of bijū all my own. There is only one Uchiha who has been able to truly control me up to this point." His gaze darkness, his chin tilting down as he stared the old man down with a sickly, killer gaze. His voice dropped to sound much like a mix of Orochimaru and Kurama at their darkest. "Madara Uchiha. And while he likes me in my place. I doubt he would want me to resign myself to your vile experimentations." He chuckled darkly. "So you better get to work before I regain all my senses and strength, you putrid fuck."

“My, my - you have a foul mouth on you. Perhaps once I am done here, we can properly condition you.” Danzo smirked, eyeing the blond boy

“I answered your question. Answer mine.” Naruto’s frightening gaze following Danzo’s every movement an action.

Glancing up from the arrange of medical tools he was setting out, Danzo smirked. “The exams are roughly nine hours away. You need not worry about it. You won’t be making it. You are mine now, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, his tongue prodding his split lip for the two smacks Danzō gave him. "You realise I'm not an animal to tame, right?"

"You are a wild demon to tame." Danzo pressed a few knuckles harshing under Naruto's jaw, forcing his head up as he smirked at the boy. "I'm going to break you, Naruto Uzumaki. I am going break you over, and over again. And then I will mould you into the perfect weapon. My perfect weapon."

Naruto growled, baring his teeth at Danzō as the knuckles dug into the soft underside of his jaw and chin. "I don't break easily. Madara didn't succeed and neither will you." He smirked, his fangs poking over his bottom lip. "I'm going to enjoy tearing your throat out and removing your spine."

"You keep mentioning Madara Uchiha as though he were still alive." Danzō lifted a brow, letting his hand fall away. "It is curious. Your collar only responded to his blood and his Clan's techniques. And you say he's the only one who can truly control you. If that were true if you were truly from a separate, future timeline, where is he?"

Purple eyes glanced away. Naruto didn't know where Madara was. He had his theories, but he thought his theories were ridiculous and unfounded. There was no way. It was impossible. Then again, a hanyō made of bijū and jinchūriki was supposedly impossible as well. Technically, without the space-time jutsu Naruto used, it was impossible. There was nothing on that planet like them. Kurama and Naruto were the first and last of their kind. So was indeed a stretch to consider the idea that maybe, just maybe, Madara somehow got pulled back through time and sealed into an Uchiha's head? Specifically Sasuke Uchiha's head? It wasn't entirely impossible. Insane and ridiculous to consider? Most certainly.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth..." Naruto murmured to himself. His eyes were darkening more, the noxious purple churning into a purple-black.

The thing he had been purposefully ignoring. The idea he had been avoiding, dodging, forcing himself to be blind towards. He was being forced to acknowledge it now. Down in the depths of Danzō overly sterile lab, strapped into some sort of device. Down there - he was forced to face the realities of everything he'd chosen to ignore.

Sasuke never behaved the way he was in the original timeline. And while Naruto would love to blame himself for going back in time and kicking up a shit storm. He couldn't ignore the facts any longer. Sasuke said he had created the collar and strapped it on. Naruto forced himself to believe that perhaps it was something carried through the Uchiha Clan archives. But that was impossible. The sealing work was something Naruto knew well. He had checked it out in a mirror several times since being collared.

Then there was Sasuke's overall behaviour, and that twitch he had acquired. The fact that Madara seemed to show up places he shouldn't be. Or shouldn't have known about, at least.

Naruto felt a painful shudder ripple through him, and he cried out, his head jerking back as he growled out a moan of pain. Danzō turned to look at him, lifting an eyebrow as another tail slid into existence and Naruto was left panting. His eyes opened and gone was the endless purple-black eyes - replaced with red and black. The Sharingan blown out to the edges of his irides, pupils dilated like he had consumed far too many stimulants.

"How very interesting... you are indeed under someone else's control already." Danzō leaned in, smirking. "Let's see what we can do about that..." He raised a pair of pliers that looked like they had come straight out of a dentists office.

"...." Naruto snarled, snapping his teeth at the man's hand as his bandaged arm, somehow no longer clad in its metal brace, gripped his lower jaw painfully, forcing the boy's mouth open. Growling low in his throat those possessed eyes trained on Danzō, daring him.

"Foolish boy." The pliers gripped Naruto's left upper canine, and in one smooth pull, the entire tooth ripped free, completely intact. Naruto's howl of pain reverberated in the laboratory. The sound bone-chilling and inhuman - so much so that even Danzō felt a cold sweat bead along his forehead.

Blood oozed from Naruto's mouth as he panted heavily from the pain. His claws were digging into his palms from his fists clenching tightly. "We are just getting started, boy. You best get a handle on your pain tolerance or the night is going to be tortiously long." Danzō chuckled, moving over and swiftly removing the lower right canine, yanking it free cleanly. Naruto let out another roar of pain, thrashing against his restraints.

Another gush of blood oozed from Naruto's mouth as he moaned, the sockets that house his two canines were throbbing as the fiery pain bloomed throughout his jaw. It was enough to disorient him in an already weakened state. He forced open his Sharingan infected eyes and hung his head forehead, letting the blood drool from his mouth. Madara's control was fighting the hanyō part of him. A third tail was growing from his backside as he snarled low in his throat, the sound somewhat gargled by the blood.

"You are certainly a fighter, little demon." Danzō moved over to him, clearly impressed by his ability to keep going and the Kyūbi power merged within him clawing at the edges of the Sharingan control as well as the fūinjutsu inlaid into the very metal that held Naruto captive and at Danzō's mercy.

The sadistic man brought a new set of pliers with him as he approached Naruto. His left hand gripping the fingers of Naruto's right hand. His right hand bringing the pliers to blood tip claws that had been previously digging into Naruto's palm. "Which one do you think? I suppose it does not matter; I'll take a few."

The pliers clamped down onto one long claw and as he started to pull Naruto's already brutally torn voice ripped open again in an otherworldly scream. His head tossed back as he felt the claw of his index finger being painstakingly removed from the nail bed. He could feel the ligaments keeping his claw attached to the nail bed straining, trying to keep its shield intact, the threads stretching taut and snapping causing blinding pain to erupt from Naruto's finger, spreading like wildfire straight up his arm, feeling like it was frying every single nerve within it.

"Don't be so dramatic." The sound of the bloody claw tinking into a metal bowl filled with water could be heard. Naruto was panting, and he instinctively flinched when he felt the pliers clasped onto his ring finger claw.

Naruto whimpered weakly. "Pl-please..." His voice was thick from the blood coating his mouth and throat from his missing canines. He shuddered, twitching from the flares of pain firing his nerves off sporadically.

The sudden rush of white-hot pain exploding in his ring finger caused him to yowl in pain, his body thrashing against the restraints as he was forced to endure losing one more claw. But Danzō did not stop there. Oh no. He took his left thumb claw as well as his pinky and middle finger. Then he moved lower removing his right big toe claw and the middle claw off his left foot.

The pain the spread through his body was agony. Anyone who ever suggested losing a nail didn't hurt had truthfully never gone through it. It was a pain like Naruto had never felt before, and he'd had his arm blown off by Sasuke. Losing an arm was truthfully less painful than having claws ripped from the nail mantle and torn clean off.

After the canine removal and de-clawing, Naruto hung against his restraints panting heavily, exhausted from that alone. Not to mention the excessive chakra he felt like he was gushing like a massive wound. It made him curious if the seal work in his restraints was sucking in his chakra and stealing it from him. Which then brought his mind to his two jewellery gifts from Orochimaru. Danzō hadn't removed either of them. Not that he could, he'd be dead if he had tried.

Suddenly Naruto's head was yanked up by his hair, and he cried out at the sudden pain from his scalp. His Sharingan eyes were looking up at Danzō with anxiety, fear, and pure rage.

"Look at you." Danzō chuckled. "Why aren't you healing faster?" He tilted his head. "Maybe I overdid it on the seals.. hm." He lifted a brow when he saw a fourth tail unfurl from Naruto's backside. "I'd say maybe I didn't do enough. You should be healing quicker." Naruto gave a strained growl/gurgle, baring his bloody teeth even though two were missing. "So brave."

His head was released, and he groaned as the letting it flop forward again, his throat straining against the strap holding his head and neck back against the rack. Naruto swallowed painfully, his lip wrinkling at the wrong taste of his blood. It wasn't just metallic and coppery as it should be. It tasted wrong, corrupted somehow. Was the Yin half getting too strong within him? Was his negative portion of his mind extending further out? Shuddering Naruto gagged on his foul blood and spat it out, watching it splat onto the stone floor. His brows drew together, and a frown pulled on his expression as he noticed the blood was a darker shade of red than a typical human.

"Ah, did you notice your blood is different?" Danzō turned, looking at the splattered wad of blood and saliva on his once pristine laboratory floor. "Yes, I found that peculiar as well." He approached with a large syringe with an 18g 1.5" needle pointed at Naruto's throat. "I thought it prudent of me to take several vials." He held up the multiple tubes waiting to be filled with the nocuous looking blood.

Taken aback Naruto stared at the syringe and blood vials, his lips parting in genuine amazement. Was it fucking necessary for the needle to be so Sage damned long and thick? Naruto was confident he could kill someone with just that needle. And this madman was going to stick that thing in his neck?

Danzō watched the blond's expression with a chuckle. "Don't tell me the brave Naruto Uzumaki is afraid of needles?"

Naruto sneered, the blood oozing from his mouth having had slowed dramatically since the teeth had been pulled. "No it's more the shock from you needing to overcompensate with such a big needle," Naruto smirked, winking at the old man.

A bloom of fire erupted along the side of his face as his head snapped to the side from the force of the backhand. Naruto laughed wildly at his tormentor. The look in his eyes edging towards pure lunacy. The blond's mentality was cracking, fracturing, and fissuring. And when he finally lost it, the Shinobi world would pray his feral wildling gaze would not fall upon them.

Even with that obvious fact glaring Danzō in the face the man pinned the boy's head to the side against the rack's headrest and penetrated his artery with the too thick needle. Naruto moaned at the sensation of the needle pushing into his neck forcefully. His eyes rolled back, and he shuddered, a fire spreading throughout him as his chakra and hanyō went into full alarm as the realisation his precious blood was being drawn out and not by a wound. Something flared violently inside him, and a low, deep growl rumbled from within his chest.

"Silence." Danzō scolded Naruto, pressing his skull to the non-cushioned headrest painfully.

Naruto groaned, struggling against his bonds. "Fucking vile old bastard!"

Danzō rolled his eye and hooked up the first vial, watching blood that was far too dark fill the tube quickly before swapping it out with another, and another, and several more before pulling the apparatus from naruto's neck, watching the curiously coloured blood ooze from the puncture mark.

Naruto continued to twitch and struggle against the rack's straps as Danzō lowered into a crouch. His eye taking in the expanse of Naruto's left thigh clinically.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Naruto growled, trying to jerk away. It had become glaringly apparent to him that Danzō wasn't interested in him sexually, which was a massive relief. Except Naruto was beginning to think he preferred sexual assault to medically skewed torture.

Danzō gave zero acknowledgements to Naruto's freaking out at how intimately close to his groin the old man was. The next thing Naruto knew was that there was a very sharp, precise scalpel slicing into his thigh an inch from his hip and an inch from the outside of his thigh, going down in a straight line before cutting across to an inch away from the inside of his thigh and then straight back up. Danzo had cut a 4.5" x 6.5" rectangle on Naruto's thigh. He then felt a very new, excruciating sensation.

His eyes widened even as his sight blurred from the agony tearing through his leg. Danzō was flaying him, skinning him. He could feel the scalpel slicing under the rectangle, freeing the flesh and tissue from the muscles. He felt every shift of the scalpel as it skillfully slid under the subcutaneous fat layer, severing the dermis from Naruto's muscle and bone. The connective tissue feeling like it was being pried back and then smoothly sliced through with every slow, precise movement of the damned blade.

While he should have been screaming, shredding his throat from the roars and cries of pain - he didn't. Naruto barely made more than a groaned hissing noise as the muscles in his thigh spazzed and twitched, the feeling of the cold lab air hitting his now exposed muscle fibres causing a sickly feeling to swim in his gut. The sensation was nauseatingly uncomfortable, feeling a part of his body exposed to the air whenever it was never meant to be anywhere but hidden underneath Naruto's skin.

"Ughhhnnn.." Naruto groaned as he felt the final span of flesh be removed. He was coated in a sheen of clammy sweat, heavily panting as he watched the psychotic bastard lay his section of flayed flesh and tissue into a cleansing liquid in a metal tray like it was a precious, priceless, piece of artwork.

Danzō turned, watching Naruto's head lull down and to the side, then back against the rest. He was panting, and the cold, clammy sweat was evident in bright light. The boy's muscles were twitching all over, and he looked about ready to faint.

"It would seem you've entered psychogenic shock. How unfortunate." The madman sighed, looking disappointed and put out. "I supposed we stop here for the evening."

Stepping away Danzō disposed of his tools into a cleaning tray. Somewhere along the way Naruto had realised Danzō wasn't just torturing him, he was collecting samples and doing it in an efficient way that still caused excessive amounts of pain. Danzō was also noting how well he handled pain, cataloguing and recording his reactions and rate of healing.

Nothing about this was for sheer fun or pointless torture; it was all for an analytical purpose and that terrified Naruto. There was no passion, no emotion in this kind of situation. Which meant Danzō wouldn't ease up even a sliver due to any sort of compassion. Naruto was quite literally trapped and doomed. There was nothing more frightening than a man whose entire goal was to gain power and knowledge with zero emotion tied to it. Danzō was true evil.

After Danzō gathered the samples into their perspective preservative containers, he tucked them away onto a special shelf and locked the sliding glass door.

Danzō glanced at Naruto. "Let's see how healed you are in the morning. If I'm impressed, I may just let you watch the exams." He chuckled as he flicked off the light in the lab, casting Naruto in total darkness, the sound of the heavy metal door closing and locking resounded in the now pitch black room.

_Crap._

Wait! Wasn't this his chance!? Naruto's eyes widened in the dark, the Sharingan shuddered and faded away, revealing his deadly electric purple eyes nearly glowing in the darkness of the lab. He clenched his jaw and started pulling on his restraints. He groaned, grinding his teeth through the pain as he clenched his fists, his coagulating fingers spiking pain through his arms. And the moment he even dared to flex the muscles of his thighs and toes pain seared through him like he'd been set on fire.

Naruto gasped, trying to breathe through it as he thrashed and struggled. He was even going as far as to flex his neck as try to break the restraint around his throat. He only served to knock himself out via asphyxiation briefly. He continued to struggle for another thirty minutes, merely trying to get free. But as he reached that thirty-minute mark, he screamed out a panicked, terrified, desperate sob. All he could hear was his shallow, erratic panicked breathing and his racing heartbeat. It was impossibly dark; there was no sound reaching that room. It was its very personal form of sensory deprivation hell, and it was built for one.

He continued to struggle for another thirty minutes, trying to get free. But as he reached that thirty-minute mark, he screamed out in a panicked, terrified, desperate sob. All he could hear was his own shallow, erratic breathing and his racing heartbeat. It was impossibly dark; there was no sound reaching that room. It was its very own personal form of sensory deprivation hell, and it was built for one.

It somehow got several degrees cooler in the room as the darkness dragged on. Somehow Danzō was controlling the temperature in a way Naruto's heightened kitsune ears would not hear. That irritated Naruto, his teeth nearly chattering as he felt the near fridge-like coldness nipping at his still very exposed thigh muscle. Thankfully his finger and toenail beds had sealed themselves off, and they didn't hurt as desperately. His gums had stopped bleeding shortly after his nails, coagulating and sealing themselves off for regeneration. At least that's what Naruto was hoping. He was hoping his body could grow back nails and teeth. He couldn't grow an arm again, but he expected something smaller and less anatomically complicated could regenerate far better than an entire limb.

Did anyone realise he was gone? Naruto had left that morning to go training on the lake. Had spent the entire day out there for preparation for the chūnin exams before being spotted by Danzō and going with him around evening/dinner time. From that point, everything he had just gone through,  with the addition of his time unconscious, then the twisted collection of samples and pain response notes. It was after midnight, if not later than that, most likely. Someone would have noticed by then, right? Sai and Sakura; because he should've been home hours ago. Sasuke and Kakashi; because he never went to meet Kakashi for dinner or dropped by Sasuke's as he'd agree to previously. Kurama, he wouldn't know because he was gone. Likely off with the whole group by that point, and getting closer to Konoha because of the exams. There would probably arrive in the morning before the cut-off line.

Naruto wondered how well Fū was getting along with everyone. That sudden thought led him to start thinking of Orochimaru. He missed the man, more than he realised over the past year. He'd only seen the long-haired, wickedly intelligent man a few times since his original capture in their timeline and in the current timeline. Naruto missed him. A lot. Orochimaru was far more comforting than he realised and Naruto desperately needed the safety and comfort of the Snake Sannin's presence.

Fresh tears streaked down Naruto's cheeks as his hiccupped breathing escalated to hyperventilation. His thoughts too scrambled and panicked from the psychogenic shock to focus on any one thing with any amount of true cohesion, coherency, or logic.

Clenching his eyes closed Naruto laid his head back with a shaky whimper before he let out an ear-piercing scream. Agony filled his voice as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Someone had to no he was gone! People cared about him now. Right? Naruto mattered, didn't he?

Naruto's howled screams suddenly cut off as he strained his throat so thoroughly that his voice was gone. A small, pathetic, weak squeak left him as he panted. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had to matter to someone. Fears and doubts from when he was initially twelve flooded his mind, and he struggled weakly against the bonds. He needed to be free!

"AHHH! He growled out another hoarse, near silent scream, pulling on his restraints with the last little bit of strength he had left. That minuscule burst of power evaporated within seconds, and he sagged in the constraints.

The sounds of his heavy breaths and small whimpers amplified by the solid walls, floor, and ceiling of the accursed lab - bouncing back at Naruto, mocking him from within the endless darkness he had been cast in. He was alone, in Danzō's secret fortified house, in his basement that was a fully stocked and designed laboratory. No one would find him. If anything, they'd think he ran away.

Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto was fucked.

*

"What do you mean no one can find him?" Orochimaru narrowed his golden slitted eyes at Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Kiba ran up behind the three other genin, both breathless from running all the way from their perspective compounds to the front of Hokage Tower.

Sasuke stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "We mean he is nowhere to be found. There is zero trace of him, anywhere. At Kakashi-sensei's, Sai's, the Academy, any of the training grounds, the lake he trains on, his old apartment, Hokage Tower. There is no sign of him in Konoha."

"Sasuke is right." Kakashi looked at Orochimaru from where the two had been talking near the tower. "He was supposed to meet me for dinner last night, and he never arrived."

"He was supposed to visit me before going to Sai's after dinner with sensei." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

Orochimaru clenched his jaw and looked away, swallowing tightly. "Where is Kurama?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not here yet."

With a sneer, Orochimaru sighed, closing his eyes. "We need Kurama."

"Agreed," Kakashi stated as he pushed off the wall of the Tower, moving over to Orochimaru by the front gates.

Shikamaru stepped forward to speak to Sasuke, but Kiba beat him to it. Kiba grabbed the Uchiha by his arm and yanked him around to face him and Shikamaru. "Do you realise that he's been fucking KIDNAPPED!? Why wasn't ANYONE with him yesterday!?" Kiba growled, baring his fangs like a proper Inuzuka.

Shikamaru could only bring himself to nod in agreement with Kiba. He was too furious, too upset to let himself speak at that moment. His fists clenched tightly in his pockets, half moons cutting into his palms.

Black eyes narrowed threateningly at Kiba. "Unhand me, mutt." Sasuke sneered, shrugging Kiba's somewhat firm grip from his arm with shocking ease.

Kiba growled and stepped into Sasuke's personal space. "He's your fucking boyfriend, right? So where the fuck were you? You know some raging asshole has been after him." Kiba turned to everyone else. "Shika and I woulda been on him like white on rice! But we have our teams! WHERE THE FUCK WERE ALL OF YOU!?"

Shikamaru stood next to Kiba; eyes narrowed dangerously at everyone. He was in silent agreement with his best friend and partner in love. They adored their little blond. And what Kiba said had been right. The day after they got their teams and sensei's assigned they marched to the Hokage and begged on their hands and knees to be put into a team with Naruto. They had been severely rejected.

The shame washing over the group in front of Shikamaru and Kiba was priceless. A mix of adult jōnin, a kage who was blame free, and a questionable dude, and some genin. Shikamaru and Kiba crossed their arms over their chests and shook their head in true disappointment of their fellow Konoha ninja.

"Otokage-sama is in the clear... because.." Kiba blinked and stared at Orochimaru. "Why're you here? How do you know Naruto?" His eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward into Orochimaru's personal space. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kiba! You are speaking to a Kage of a neighbouring village!"

"It's quite alright, Kakashi." Orochimaru looked at Kiba. "I've known Naruto since being recognised as Kage and having my village recognised." He smiled gently. "He has chosen to come study under me after the exams." He frowned, clenching his jaw. "Naruto missing is worrisome. He would not miss this exam if his life depended on it. Someone has him, and they've somehow neutralised his power." He shook his head. "Because we all know that boy is far more powerful than anyone gives him credit."

"Whose missing?" Everyone turned to see Kurama in his black kitsune mask with Genma and Raidō also in their Shi no Kage masks. They had Yagura, Utakata, and a group of genin behind them with a girl who had pastel green hair.

"FINALLY!" Everyone's attention then shifted to Shikamaru, having never heard the boy have an outburst before. Of course, no one but his father saw him with Naruto's bleeding body after the Nara Compound attack.

Shikamaru shoved people aside to get to the redhead. "Naruto's missing. He's been missing since yesterday morning if we count the fact no one saw where he went or knew where he went."

Kurama's red eyes seemed to glow from within his mask as he listened to Shikamaru. His eyes narrowed and flared purple instantly. "Naruto...is missing?"

"Can you try to contact him?" Shikamaru looked up at the soon to be Anbu Commander with hope in his eyes. Shikamaru may not have seemed to be observing Kurama and Naruto over the past year, but he did. And the boy was too much of a genius for his own good.

"He hasn't left the country. I can tell you that. I can feel his chakra lingering within Hi no Kuni." Kurama popped his neck, closing his eyes before turning and acknowledging his team and siblings. "Fū, Yagura, and Utakata... I'm going to need your help. Specifically, my siblings help." He sighed. "Let's go check in first."

Orochimaru stepped up to Kurama. "I am coming with you." He held up a hand to halt Kurama from speaking. "I am coming with you." He looked at Kurama sternly.

"As am I." Kakashi nodded.

"No Kakashi." Orochimaru turned to the Hatake. "You need to make sure no one suspects a thing. You and your team need to make sure Konoha stays oblivious to what's happening." He frowned. "Chaos will reign if the village finds out their Jinchūriki is missing."

Kakashi frowned, looking at a still oddly silent Sakura, and a fuming Sasuke who looked like he was about to gut Kiba. "I suppose you are right. We'll do crowd control, I guess."

Shikamaru looked at Orochimaru. "You're going to need me."

"What about the exams, boys?" Orochimaru lifted his brow at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"We don't give a fuck. Naruto comes first. We're coming. You're going to need us. I'm an excellent tracker, and Shikamaru's intelligence is without a match." Kiba pursed his lips, his jaw set.

Kurama touched Orochimaru's shoulder. "They're right."

With a sigh, Orochimaru nodded. "Let's go." He turned, everyone, falling in step with Kurama and the Snake Sannin.

Sasuke watched the rescue group head into the tower and narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru's back, sneering.

 

_"He's taking Naruto."_

_"We have to stop this."_

_"We have to make sure the Hokage doesn't let him go."_

_"What if he won't change his mind?"_

_"Then we kill him."_

_"He...he's the fucking Hokage!"_

_"I'm Madara Uchiha. He does not stand a chance."_

_"...I hope you're right."_

_"Have I failed you yet?"_

 

"Sasuke!" The dark-haired boy whipped around upon hearing his name being screeched from the banshee's lips.

"Shut up." Sasuke scowled, pushing past Sakura to join Kakashi and Sai.

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved to Sai's side, looking up at him. He looked at her and their expressions mirrored each other. They were concerned for their partner, the sunshine that changed their lives. Naruto had been a guiding light for them over the past week or so. Naruto had changed Sakura's entire look and encouraged her to be her own woman, to not shy away from her strength. Naruto broke Sai's apathy and started bringing forth his emotions. The blond, secret genius, would dip into Sai's mindscape and help him face one memory or emotion a day. And then he would comfort Sai until the enigmatic joker was calm and okay.

Of course, they missed him and were beyond concerned. Sai knew Danzō wanted Naruto for something. By that knowledge, he suspected that bastard might be involved in the kidnapping. But, there was still the genuine possibility that Naruto was taken by the man who had been hurting him off and on all year. Both men seemed to linger within Hi no Kuni. So at least they didn't have to leave the country, they could start a war.

And then there was what Sai and Sakura had been discussing before running to tell everyone else Naruto was gone. Sakura was under the impression something was deeply wrong with Sasuke. Sai did not know the Uchiha, but he got a bad feeling from him. The boy seemed slightly unhinged.

Sakura began signing to her Root partner. _'Sasuke was glaring at Orochimaru-sama.'_

_'I noticed that as well.'_ Sai signed back, glancing at Sasuke who was watching them with a narrowed stare.

_'Something's seriously wrong with him.'_ Sakura glanced around Sai to look at Sasuke.

"The fuck are you two doing?!" Sasuke bit out angrily.

"They're using a mixture of Ki no Kuni sign language and Anbu sign language to talk without us knowing what they're talking about." Supplied Kakashi.

Sasuke scowled. "Why the fuck are you two having a private conversation?"

"Because we don't need your opinion or input, Sasuke." Sakura levelled her sharp, unforgiving sights on Sasuke.

"You fucking bitch!" Sasuke launched at the pink-haired girl, slamming her into the ground with his weight. "He is MY fucking boyfriend! I AM THE ONLY WHO- LET GO OF ME KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke flailed as he was unceremoniously plucked from Sakura. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" He growled and swung at his teacher.

Kakashi kept Sasuke out of reach before grabbing both hands behind the boy's back and pressing his front into the fence lining the street. "Calm down, Sasuke. I understand you are upset and worried. But, we need to do our part." He didn't let go, still feeling the Uchiha fighting him and his hold.

"FUCK OFF!" As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth Kakashi's free hand curled into a fist and swiftly punched the back of the boy's head.

The Uchiha collapsed into Kakashi's hold, and the jōnin sighed. "I get the distinct feeling from eavesdropping on your conversation..." Kakashi paused, hefting Sasuke over his shoulder before turning to head for T&I.

Sakura looked at Sai, and they both visibly expressed relief. Sai helped Sakura up and dusted her off before they both turned to Kakashi and nodded.

"Don't finish that sentence," Sakura said out loud before signing to her sensei. _'We think even if he's unconscious he somehow knows what's going on.'_

Sai nodded and added on. _'He needs to be seen by Yamanaka Inoichi.'_

Kakashi watched their hands before knitting his brow. "Fuck." He muttered and started towards T&I. Sai and Sakura followed him, keeping watch over Sasuke to make sure he stayed unconscious and couldn't tell what was happening.

Kakashi was waiting for more events to confirm his concerns over the last loyal Uchiha. The boy's mood switched constantly. The once apathetic, emo boy was like a glitchy video game now. It was never a sure thing what mood or personality Sasuke would show on any given day or moment. Kakashi wondered if the boy's mind was fracturing beyond repair and he was somehow forming new personalities that he wasn't entirely aware of.

Ever since Inoichi had created his new Division Kakashi had been visiting and gaining information about Inoichi theories and research. Between that and watching the genin who was supposed to be ahead of everyone else. He was convinced something was mentally wrong and it was only getting worse. He had spoken to Inoichi over the months about Sasuke's therapy. Inoichi expressed mild concern, which meant he didn't see what Kakashi was seeing. And that was a problem.

Well! Inoichi was going to get a full debriefing of Sasuke's behaviours and issues from Kakashi's, Sai's, and Sakura's viewpoints.

\------

A/N: So I know this chapter was a bit shorter than my usual ones. It's just how it went this time around. A lot is happening. And I don't want it all to happen in one chapter. Bare with me. Also, I told you guys I was gonna surprise you with Danzō! NO PEDOPHILIA BABY! Haha But isn't what he's doing far worse? It is in my opinion. But that's just me.

Hit the kudos if you haven't by now. AND LEAVE A COMMENT! Just don't be mad at me. :P And don't forget to check out my new story. I know it's not a time-travel fic. But I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you enjoy my new story.

Stay safe! Stay happy! <3


	38. Chapter Thiry-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Shit. People.
> 
> So this has been a LONG TIME coming. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I've just been going through some serious depression and crap. I'm doing much better. This chapter was EXHAUSTING to write. I am so tired now.
> 
> Firstly, I wanna apologize for what you're about to read. LOL You'll understand as you read it. Please don't hate me too badly.
> 
> Secondly, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was incredibly difficult to write.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The bright lab lights flickered on, washing the room in white light. But the bloodied boy still strung up on the X Rack dangled limply. His breathing was deep. Chest rising and falling slowly. Either he was unconscious, or he was sleeping far more profound than expected.

Danzō Made his way towards Naruto. His head tilted as he observed the wounds. The boy’s thigh still had a few layers to grow back. But it looked healthy. Each finger that had a missing nail seemed to be healing but hadn’t quite started growing again. He grabbed Naruto’s jaw roughly, opening his mouth and looking at the gum line where he had removed a few teeth. The wounds looked healed, teeth would likely start to regrow in the next few days. Danzō let go of Naruto’s jaw, allowing the boy’s head to drop unceremoniously.

“Ugh…” A groan left Naruto. The sudden graceless descent of his head had jerked him awake. He was groggy, to say the least.

The sounds of instruments being moved grabbed Naruto’s attention. “Awake?” Danzō looked at the blond sceptically.

“Fuck you.” Even his voice gave creed to how utterly dry his mouth and throat were. Naruto tried to get saliva to start producing. But it was slow coming.

With a shake of his head, Danzō approached once more. Naruto flinched back against the restraints. “Are you hungry?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Will you actually give me food if I say yes?” Naruto highly doubted Danzō would be so generous.

“I’m not asking so I can feed you. I am asking for the medical record.” The old man sneered.

“Figures. Suck my dick, geezer.” Naruto smirked, letting his head flop to his shoulder.

Danzō sighed. “Such a foul mouth for such a young boy.” He shook his head in mock disappointment.

“How many times I gotta tell ya? I’m thirty-one! I’m from the future!” Naruto snarled.

The sound of writing ceased, and Danzō looked at Naruto for a long moment before resting his pen on his notepad. He tilted his head as though in thought. And the next thing Naruto knew, he was looking at the wall to his left while a bloom of burning pain ripped across his right cheek. It took a second to register, but he moaned and spat out a tooth. It clinked off the floor, and Danzō picked it up curiously.

Danzō expected Naruto to complain. Or to at least begin cursing him out. But nothing came. So he looked up to see Naruto’s lower jaw hung weirdly.

He lifted a brow. “Did I dislocate your jaw?” Danzō chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. A low growl left his throat, and he forced himself to do a painfully large, wide yawn. His lower jaw snapped back into place with an audible click. Naruto winced with a moan and let out a sigh.

“No worries.” The blond smirked smugly and laid his head back against the headrest portion of the rack.

Danzō’s brow stayed lifted as he watched Naruto correct his own dislocated jaw. “Interesting.”

He dropped the broken tooth in a medical tray before writing more notes. “Your reactions to pain and threats are out of the norm.” He looked up from his notes and at Naruto. “Almost like a veteran shinobi.”

“Almost like I was thirty-one.” Naruto deadpanned, staring bored at Danzō.

Danzō sighed, grabbing his notepad close as he capped his pen. “I can see you’re going to continue to be uncooperative. I’ll give you some more alone time.” He chuckled and walked out of the lab. He switched off the lights as he went, casting Naruto in darkness once more.

“You BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!” Naruto roared in the silence of the once again pitch black room.

Panic flooded his voice as he let out another roar that quickly dwindled to a sobbed scream. He didn’t want to be left hanging in a rack in a lab in the dark, again. Not again. How long was this going to go on!?

*

Orochimaru turned, looking at the collection of people in the Hokage’s office. It was day five, and there was still no sign of Naruto. Not one. He had thought he was going insane before. But not knowing where that guy was, was slowly destroying him - mind, body, and soul.

It was like when Madara took him all over again. He was meant to go meet someone and was never seen from or heard from again. Not until Orochimaru and Gaara had had enough of Sasuke and all the bullshit. Then they went to Shikamaru and Kabuto. They formed a plan.

And if Orochimaru was honest with himself - he was happy they were all yanked back in time. Because, had they been able to rescue Naruto and bring him back to the war camps, there really wasn’t left to live for. Pretty much everyone was dead. The planet was fucked, there likely was no saving it. They would have had nothing. But, because Naruto and Kurama wanted to escape. But do more than just escape. They wanted to fix things.

“Maru... Orochimaru!” Kurama grabbed the Sannin’s shoulder to forcefully get his attention.

Orochimaru blinked a few times before looking at the redhead. “Kurama…” He cleared his throat, shaking his head some. “Apologies… I drifted into my thoughts.”

“It’s alright. I understand…” Kurama sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tenzō nodded. “Kurama and I didn’t sleep at all… He was an anxious mess.” He sighed heavily. “We ended up going on another search.”

Kurama frowned and looked away. Genma knit his brow and huffed. “You went without me?”

“It’s not a big deal, Genma.” Sighing, Kurama rubbed his face and leaned against Tenzō.

Raidō cleared his throat. “Everyone, quiet. We’re here to continue searching for Naruto. Stay on task.” His arms uncrossed from his chest and he sighed.

A quiet gasp came from Raidō when Orochimaru was suddenly next to him. He hadn’t even heard the Sannin move. He looked at the somewhat shorter male.

Orochimaru just looked at him, then out the window. “I know he’s alive. I feel it my gut. But there’s...this fear that he’s not. That somehow, someone strong enough got to him and ended his life.” Orochimaru swallowed tightly. “Which is nearly impossible to do… The only way his kidnapper from before was able to handle him was by chakra collaring him.” He looked at Raidō. “Whoever has him has figured out a way to suppress his chakra.”

“Wasn’t that already a given?” The two adults looked at Sai who had been leaned up against the window sill, staring out across Konoha. “Naruto’s too wild and free to willingly stay as someone’s victim.” His head lowered slightly. “He’s too strong-willed.” Slowly he looked over his shoulder at Raidō and Orochimaru. “...who can you think of that would make use of someone like Naruto?”

“What did you say?” Kurama turned around, having picked up the very end of the conversation. Everyone in the room went silent. He narrowed his eyes at Sai. “Say it again.”

Sasuke stared at Kurama in shock before clearing his throat. He hadn’t expected such a reaction. “Wh-who can you think of that would make use of someone like Na-Naruto…?”

Kurama sucked in a breath and seemed to stare straight through Sai. Everyone moved a few steps closer to the redhead.

“He’s figured it out,” Orochimaru whispered.

Kurama lifted a brow and looked at Orochimaru. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

Everyone stiffened and turned to look at Orochimaru, distrust and whispering bursting throughout the room. Except for a few who stood silently, patiently - Obito, Kabuto, Kurama, Raidō, Tenzō, and Sai.

“I had a theory.” Orochimaru tilted his chin up, his posture straightening more.

“You just can’t figure out where he’s taken him.” Kurama offered. “Which is why you haven’t said anything.”

Orochimaru inclined his head towards Kurama in a nod. “Precisely.” He tucked his hands into his sleeves, clasping them.

“Is anyone going to share this fucking pivotal information?” Fu said as she stepped forward and held her hands up expectantly.

Utakata choked on his tea that he had been sipping and looked at his fellow jinchūriki. “Fu! Calm down. I’m sure they’ll tell us if you have patience.”

The green-haired teen threw her hands up completely and groaned, flopping against Utakata’s side.

Orochimaru and Kurama sighed, then spoke in unison. “Danzō Shimura has Naruto.”

The room fell eerily quiet. Slowly, one by one everyone turned to look at Hiruzen Sarutobi. Orochimaru and Kurama were the only two who didn’t seem concerned over naming Danzō Shimura as the culprit. Everyone else was on edge though. Two people just accused Hiruzen’s friend and a council member of kidnapping the village jinchūriki.

Hiruzen lifted his head, taking another draw from his pipe as the silence stretched. Orochimaru’s jaw clenched tightly, and he scowled. “You’re about to say that’s not possible, aren’t you?” Stepping forward he dropped a scroll he had, hidden in his sleeves, right onto the Hokage’s desk. “Read that. That is your dear, loyal friend.”

“Is that the scroll Naruto had to deliver to you?” Kurama blinked, tilting his head as the scroll started to unroll on its own from the sharp drop to the desk. Orochimaru nodded, and Kurama shook his head. “If you don’t believe that scroll, Hokage-sama… I’m going to be very concerned.”

A whitish grey eyebrow raised as Hiruzen took his hat off and sat it to the side. Everyone looked at each other. Clearly, the Hokage was taking the whole thing seriously. Unrolling the scroll completely he read over it, and the tense silence continued on.

“...you have my permission to find and subdue Danzō.” Hiruzen looked away and frowned deeply. “If he won't come willingly, you have my permission to get any knowledge from him you can, with any means you choose.” He leaned further into his chair, exhaustion easily read on his expression. “If he decides to fight, you have my permission to end the fight by any means necessary.”

Orochimaru and Kurama looked at each other. Then they nodded and turned, walking from the office. Everyone watched them leave and then looked back at the Hokage. He looked at them with a lifted eyebrow and shrugged as if asking what the hell the rest of them wanted. Utakata, Fu, and Yagura quickly chased after Kurama. Obito kamui’ed to Orochimaru with Kabuto and the rest leapt out the windows to catch up to their self-declared, and almighty strongest shinobi.

***

_Orochimaru looked across the war table at Naruto, leaning his hands on it as he sighed. “We lost two more platoons to Madara… I don’t know how much longer we can hold this position.”_

_“I know… I know…!” Naruto groaned in frustration, throwing his shinobi hitai-ate at the wall... “We’ve lost so many.” He took a shaky breath. Watery blue eyes looking over at Orochimaru. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”_

_Kiba and Shikamaru walked into the war tent and sighed. “Sasuke left on his own mission again.” Muttered Shikamaru as he moved up to Naruto’s side, touching the blond’s forearm. “Happy birthday by the way…”_

_“Yeah Happy birthday, dude.” Kiba shoved his shoulder into Naruto’s while grinning wolfishly at him. “How old are ya now? Fifty?”_

_Naruto snorted and looked away. “Uhm… twenty-something last I bothered to think about it.” He shrugged and looked at the map spread out on the table._

_“Twenty-eight, you turn twenty-eight.” Orochimaru smiled some._

_“Ehhhh? Really?” Naruto looked surprised and ruffled the back of his hair. “Huh… last time I remember my age was when I was twenty-three… Crazy.” He shook his head, walking over to the tent flaps and looking out at the rainy war camp. “There’s so few of us now…”_

_Gaara walked in behind Naruto, from the opposite tent flaps, as he spoke and he frowned slightly. “There may be few of us. But we are strong. And we are willing to fight at your side.” His pale green eyes softening upon seeing the blond looking so distressed. “No matter how long this war lasts.” He stepped up to his best friend. “We will march into every battle with you, ready and able.”_

_“Gaara is right..” Orochimaru smiled and stepped around the table, resting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “We aren’t about to give up now. Not after so lo-..”_

_Everyone’s attention snapped to the sonic boom that went off to the east, sounding far too close for comfort._

_“NARUTO UZUMAKI!”_

_Naruto went still, his eyes widening. “Madara…” He whispered, stepping through his friends gently as he moved. “He’s decided to show himself again.”_

_Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his upper arms and pulled him back against himself. “You’re not going out there alone.” Another boom went off in another area, and Orochimaru’s hold tightened. “He’s trying to isolate you. He always is. Don’t fall for it again.”_

_“Orochimaru is right, Naru.” Gaara tilted his head, pressing a hand gently to Naruto’s chest to prevent him from leaving. “Either we go together, or you don’t fight tonight.”_

_The screams and panic, and sounds of fighting pierced Naruto repeatedly. Like dull darts slamming into him. His eyes stuttered in their colour, a quick flash of his bijū Sage Mode wanting to erupt from him. Even Kurama was restless and clawing at the edges of their minds to taste blood. The two had grown increasingly unstable the longer the war continued on. Something was warping in Naruto. And it reeked of darkness and malice._

_Shikamaru and Kiba stood to either side of Naruto. He was effectively blocked in. He looked around at the four of his friends and sucked in a shuddered breath._

_“Naruto!” Kakashi burst through the flaps of the tent, panting, and already splattered with Shinobi blood._

_Naruto held up a hand, the exhaustion plain on his face. “I know, Kakashi…” He offered a tight smile before walking towards his old sensei and now close, dear friend. He rest his hand on the other man’s shoulder and sighed. “I got this.” He passed the silver-haired Copynin and went out into the warring camp filled with screams and explosions._

_“MADARA UCHIHA!” Naruto roared, Kurama thrusting some of his chakra into the blond’s throat to amplify his voice and make him genuinely bellow like only a bijū and jinchūriki could._

_His friends spilt out of the tent behind him, ready to join him in another exhaustive battle with the bastard Uchiha. But just as they were about to join Naruto’s side, he took off with his bijū sage mode bursting from him._

_That was one of a series of battles over the next few years that everyone would see their Saviour of the Shinobi World fight in all his glory before disappearing. No one had been aware that the frequent battles served a purpose. An infiltration of sorts. Madara was fighting to wear down, exhaust, and bring Naruto to his knees in desperation to keep everyone alive._

***

No one knew where Orochimaru and Kurama were headed, but they kept right on the two males heels. Fu, Yagura, and Utakata right behind their leader, Kurama. Everyone else trailed right behind them.

“Why are we going so deep into the forest?” Asked Genma as he caught up with Kurama.

Kurama was about to answer as they came to a small clearing, but there was a short redhead with a massive gourd on his back standing there. Like he was waiting for them.

“Gaara… why are you here?” Kurama lifted a brow.

Looking in the direction of the rather large group, Gaara tilted his head. “This is too many people to infiltrate Root HQ.”

Everyone stopped and looked around before sighing. “What do you suggest then?” Came the inquiry from Kabuto. “We all care and want to find Naruto.”

Gaara sighed, his arms dropping from their usually folded state over his chest. “The jinchūriki, Orochimaru, Kurama, and Obito, as well as myself and these two.” He jutted a thumb at Kiba and Shikamaru who came out from the trees. “Any questions?”

“You two are far too young for this mission.” Raidō shook his head.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other, then at Raidō. “You need us. Kiba is an excellent tracker and already knows Naruto isn’t here. And I’m an excellent strategist.” Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, standing next to Gaara defiantly.

Orochimaru held up a hand to silence the group. “I agree with Gaara and Shikamaru. The rest of you need to leave.”

Though he didn’t want to deny anyone coming along to help, Kurama couldn’t see how the mission would work with so many people. “I’m in agreement with them as well. Raidō, I need you to go report to Kakashi. You gotta make sure those kids and Kakashi stay where they are.” He looked at Kabuto. “You and Sai need to stay here and watch Root, see if anything is going on.” He turned to Tenzō and Genma with a gentle smile. “I’d like for you two to go back to Hiruzen and stay with him. I have this...bad feeling, and I just need someone there.”

Silence sat heavily in the air after that before one by one they took off. Sure they were being sent on rather bland parts of the mission, but someone had to do it. And Kurama, being Shi no Kage’s Commander, and soon to be Anbu’s, had divided it up quite nicely.

Once the main group was alone, they formed a small group. “Where are you picking up his scent?” Kurama looked at Kiba.

“It’s weird… but I picked it up along the river.” Kiba dug in his hoodie pockets before revealing a small pouch. “And I found this…” He held it out to Orochimaru.

Lifting a brow, Orochimaru took the pouch and opened it. His eyes widened, and his breath left him in a deflated exhale. “Where did you find it?” He looked at Kiba. “He dropped it on purpose.” Kurama looked over his arm to see inside the pouch and frowned.

“So he knew something bad was going to happen?” Kiba knit his brow, looking at Shikamaru. “That means you were right…”

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It means he went off with Danzō alone and willing. And he knew the man was up to something. So he tried to leave some breadcrumbs.”

“Kiba and I will take the lead. I want Orochimaru and Obito at the back, protecting our asses. Gaara, you’re with me as well. Utakata and Yagura, I want you at the sides.” Kurama stood tall as he delegated the positions to everyone. “Fu, you’re in the middle with Shikamaru. Diamond formation, got it guys? Keep it tight and close. No more than six feet between each other. When I mean we gotta keep this tight, I mean it.” He looked at everyone. “Got it?” They all nodded. “Form up!”

Kurama took the pouch from Orochimaru and gave his hand a squeeze in support before him, and Kiba took off in the direction the scent was coming from. Thank the Sage it hadn’t been raining since Naruto went missing.

*

Raidō arrived in front of the Jonin Standby Station and entered. He looked for Kakashi and frowned when he didn’t see him.

Then he saw Asuma. “Hey, where’s Kakashi and Team 7?”

“Hm?” Asuma looked up from lighting a fresh cigarette and shrugged. “Last I heard, he said he was taking them to their training ground.”

The jonin snorted and lifted a brow. “Do you even know where YOUR team is?”

“Of course! They’re…” Asuma looked at the monitor to only see Ino, standing by herself. “Where the hell…?” He growled, getting up and leaving the station.

Raidō couldn’t help but chuckle before he headed to Team 7’s training ground.

When he got there, he found Sakura and Kakashi sparring. While Sasuke was standing by the river. Arms crossed, and his infamous scowl plastered on his face.

The spar halted at the intrusion, and both Sakura and Kakashi looked at their visitor. Kakashi straightened out of his defensive stance and nodded to Raidō. “Well?”

“The team split up. The jinchūriki, Orochimaru, Obito, Kurama, Gaara, Kiba, and Shika are going after Naruto as we speak.” Raidō stepped closer. “They know who has him and are hot on the trail.”

Kakashi’s eye widened, and he took a slow breath. “Who has him?”

“Danzō.” Kakashi blinked and turned to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha just stared back at him. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” He shook his head. “First Naruto goes missing, comes back, and is a completely different person. He takes Sakura..” He gestures to the pink-haired girl. “Now she’s fucking weird too.” Then his jaw clenched. “They both pretty much moved in with Sai, whoever that fucknut is.” Sasuke shook his head and took another calming breath. “Danzō has been seen speaking with the three of them off and on. And we all know that guy has a major power hard-on for Kurama-san and Naruto.” Sasuke shrugged. “Naturally, I assume Danzō is the kidnapper.”

Kakashi looked at Raidō who shrugged and nodded. “Kids right. Strangely enough.”

“That twisted son of a bitch…” Growled Kakashi, his hands clenched into fists.

Stepping in front of Kakashi, Raidō rested a hand on his shoulder. “The team that went after him are more than capable of dealing with Danzō and his multiple Sharingan.”

“His WHAT!?” Sasuke squawked loudly.

“Yes, do explain how you know that.” Kakashi lifted his eyebrow.

Raidō laughed nervously and glanced away. “I know a little of who Kurama and Naruto are.”

“They told you?” Kakashi blinked in surprise.

With a shake of his head, Raidō scratched his cheek. “Nah, just Kurama. He filled me in a bit.”

Sakura stepped forward then. “Care to confirm my theory then?”

“Your theory?” Raidō lifted a brow at the short girl.

“Mhm.” She moved over to him and motioned him to lean down before whispering in his ear. Afterwards, she leaned away and watched his expression. He gave nothing away. Damn!

“Interesting theory.” Raidō looked her over, wondering how she had figured that much out already. Then again, she’d been training with Team 7 and then was brought into the Root trio with Naruto and Sai. She got to experience Naruto when he wasn’t putting on the old Naruto Uzumaki mask.

*

Tenzō and Genma shunshinned into the Hokage tower and took positions on either side of Hiruzen’s desk.

“Do you need something?” Hiruzen asked, looking overworked and far more stressed than he should be.

“Kurama sent us here to guard you. He has a bad feeling. We don’t question the Commander when his gut is involved.” Tenzō answered, and Genma nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen chuckled quietly. “I see. Wouldn’t want you to disobey your Commander.”

*

Sai watched Kabuto for what seemed like ages before the pale-haired snake apprentice looked at the Root defector. “What is it?”

“You left Konoha to be a part of Otogakure… Why?”

Kabuto tilted his head. “Because Konoha is broken right now. And I want to help Orochimaru-sama create a place for the person who is going to save everyone.”

Stunned into silence Sai stared at Kabuto, and he stared right back. He was waiting to see if the artist assassin would connect the dots. Recognise the person everyone was after for one reason or another.

“Naruto,” Sai said without another thought. He looked at Root HQ. “He’s…” his brow knit as he tried to think of the words that would fit the blond aptly and came up blank.

“Unique doesn’t quite cover it, does it?” Kabuto smiled slightly as Sai shook his head in agreement. “Do you think anyone in Root knows what’s going down?”

“Doubtful. They likely aren’t even aware that Danzō has Naruto.”

“So our mission is going to get very boring…” Kabuto heaved a sigh and settled into his spot in the tree they chose. It was the biggest and tallest, right next to the building they were watching.

“Mm..unless they figure out Danzō is in danger. Then we’ll get to see some action.” Sai settled in a separate branch, pulling out a small sketch pad.

*

Orochimaru, Kurama, Obito, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru all stared at the fortress-like house standing before them. The rest of the group spread out in defensive positions as well as clearing the property grounds of any Root guards that might have been hidden around.

Every now and then screams and the sounds of death ringing in the air around them. The group was deathly accurate, and the sounds only served to bring moral higher and higher.

“How do we want to do this?” Obito asked quietly, his Rinnegan and Sharingan already activated and scanning the house for anything he could potentially pick up on.

“I kind of wish we had Neji.” Kurama chuckled. “His byakugan would be so useful right now.”

Orochimaru gave a breathy laugh. “Indeed. Though at this age he is still a pretentious little shit. The exams were what changed him. Now he’s likely being promoted without any revelations.”

“Naruto will fix it. Guaranteed.” Obito huffed.

Gaara stepped closer to the house, lifting into the air by his sand and floating to the roof before setting down. He covered his eye and one formed from sand, floating down to the front door. “Shikamaru, can you get a shadow under the door to unlock it?”

Without a second thought, Shikamaru stepped forward, inhaled, held his hands up in their sign and breathed out. His shadow raced up the steps and then under the door. His eyes closed as he focused. His head tilted and his brow knitted with a slight sneer. He’d never done anything like that before.

Kiba sat Akamaru down and sent him to the door, Gaara’s Daisan no Me hovered above the dog’s head. “Do either of you have an idea why he’d leave that necklace behind instead of something else? Considering it’ll kill anyone who touches it if it’s not Naruto? Couldn’t that have saved him?”

“Danzō is not stupid. He would likely avoid any jewellery Naruto was wearing, or try to remove it carefully.” Orochimaru offered.

“I can’t get it.” Shikamaru released his jutsu and kneeled.

Gaara sighed. “It is alright. I thought your technique would be the quietest. I suppose we’ll see if mine alerts him.” The eye dissolved and disappeared. A trail of sand sneaking through the edges of the door slowly.

Everyone watched as the sand continued to flow in. “What are you doing? Filling the entire upper level with sand?” Kiba grunted.

“No. I am filling the door’s mechanisms with sand.” The sand stopped. “You all might want to step back.”

Everyone stepped back, including Akamaru. The door suddenly shuddered and made a loud clunk noise before it started to bulge and dent outwards. Several more bangs and clangs and the door burst from its hinges and landed on the porch with a heavy thud, the floorboards of the porch splintering under the weight of slam.

“I’m sure he didn’t hear that…” Kurama laughed as he walked up the steps. His hanyo form taking over as several tails sprouted from his body.

Orochimaru followed close behind as they walked over the broken door and stepped into the house. “Spread out.”

The others had returned from disposing of Root guards and the moment they were told to spread out they darted off in several directions. All the jinchūriki showing signs of their tailed beast forms on the verge of cloaking them. Everyone was ready for the battle of their lives. Kurama and Orochimaru having broken it down for them all. Danzō was using stolen Sharingan, and everyone susceptible to his control had to be aware.

*

Sasuke walked into the Hokage Office looking nervous and worried. “Can I speak to you, Hokage-sama?” He glanced at Tenzō and Genma. “A-alone…?”

Tenzō and Genma looked at Hiruzen who nodded and motioned for both of them to leave as well as his hidden Anbu. Tenzō closed the doors after everyone went. A privacy seal activating.

“What’s the matter, Sasuke?” Hiruzen offered a gentle expression. It wasn’t often the Uchiha would seek out advice, help, or guidance. If at all.

Approaching the desk, Sasuke looked Hiruzen in the eyes and tilted his head. “Is Naruto being cleared to leave Konoha and go with Otokage to Otogakure?”

Hiruzen sat back in his chair and chuckled. “He is, Sasuke. Do not worry. He is still a citizen and ninja of Konoha. He will merely be leaving for specialised training by Orochimaru. He is free to visit as much as he wants.”

“I see.” Sasuke looked down at the desk, seeing the scroll Orochimaru had deposited there. “Will I be able to visit him?”

“Of course, Sasuke. I would never deny a friendship like yours.”

Sasuke lifted a brow and looked at Hiruzen. “We’re boyfriends, Hokage-sama.” His voice dropped slightly lower. “We’re lovers.”

Grey brows shot up, and Hiruzen chuckled. “My apologies. I would never think to separate a couple.”

“Why are you approving this ridiculous desire of his?” Sasuke growled out, his voice dropping another level.

Hiruzen’s brow creased as he watched the boy in front of him. “Because he desires to be taught by one of the Legendary Sannin, and he chose Orochimaru. I do not see anything wrong with this. Particularly after the events that have gone on within my own village.”

Sasuke’s chin tilted down, and a slow, twisted smile stretched his mouth as his eyes started to spin into a Sharingan. “You fool. Sending him out into the world is a mistake. Akatsuki will get their hands on him.” Sasuke slammed his hands on the top of the desk. “You can’t let him leave.” His twitched, and he snarled. “He can’t be allowed to leave!”

“How do you know about the Akatsuki, Sasuke?” Hiruzen frowned deeply, watching two fully formed Sharingan staring crazed at him.

“You think I’m stupid, old man?” He bared his teeth in a snarl. “I know everything. I know my brother is in that organisation. I know how Danzō organised the massacre of my clan, using my brother to do it.” He leaned forward, the psychotic smile stretching wider as he laughed mirthfully. “You clueless, useless old man. I will never understand what Hashirama and Tobirama saw in you.”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened. “How…” He watched as an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun wildly in the boy’s eyes. “Sasuke…”

With a low throaty growl, Sasuke launched himself at Hiruzen. Slamming the man out of his chair and on the floor. As they hit, Madara grinned wide. “Hello, Hiruzen. It’s been a long time. Time has not been kind to you.” Madara gripped the Hokage’s throat tightly, the other hand holding the man’s hands captive before snapping the wrists with ease.

Hiruzen howled in pain and stared horrified up at a man he hadn’t seen since he was a child. “Ma..dara Uchiha?”

Madara dropped the man’s now broken hands and smirked. “Let’s begin, shall we?” Picking the aged man up by his throat Madara turned to look at Sasuke. “Where is it?”

“Here.” Sasuke went through several hand signs before pressing a bloody thumb to a scroll. A coffin popping into existence on the office floor. He pushed the lid open to reveal Madara’s body.

“Sa-sasuke… why?” Hiruzen croaked out. “How..?”

Sasuke looked up at his Hokage and tilted his head. “Because you were a crucial part to my clan being ravaged. You didn’t fight for us. You never fought for us. You let us stay outcasted. We always got the shit end of the stick.” Sasuke knit his brow. “Madara has taught me so much over this past year. And I’m not about to let you take Naruto from me. He’s mine, by right, by blood, and because we belong together.”

As the younger Uchiha spoke, he had been laying another scroll that Hiruzen was laid out on. The seal activated and paralysed Hiruzen, trapping him there. Madara circled Sasuke and touched his head as though he were telling a dog they had done well.

“This is foolish Madara! Don’t warp a young Uchiha to follow your path!”

Madara leaned down to look at his decently preserved body. “I will have to thank Zetsu for keeping it so well.” He touched a lock of his hair and smiled fondly. “It’s going to be nice having this back.” He chuckled before looking at Hiruzen. “Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to do everything from within someone else's head? It’s agony.” He shrugged. “It does have perks though.”

*

“Where’s Sasuke!?” Sakura turned around in the training grounds. “He was JUST here!”

“I’m right here.” Sasuke stepped out from the trees. “I had to piss. Relax, Sakura.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Whatever.” She looked away, heading back to the targets she was practising on.

Raidō and Kakashi looked up from their quiet discussion, watching the two genin. “He seems too calm, don’t you think?”

Kakashi nodded. “He does… He was restless and pacing before his bathroom break.”

“Maybe he decided to get some frustration out while he was in there.”

“It’s possible.” Kakashi watched the brooding boy warily. Something was off. But there were a lot of things that were off and curious.

Like how when they brought him to Inoichi nothing came from it. The Yamanaka reported that the boy was perfectly normal and fine. Some worrisome things stemmed from his Clan’s massacre, but that was understandable. So why was everyone so put off by the Uchiha? And why did Inoichi brush off all his behaviour problems as a simple teen with a lot of trauma? It made no sense.

*

Surprisingly enough Danzō had not heard his front door blasted from its hinges. Which meant he had to be elsewhere, or deeper in the house.

“Who wants to bet there’s a basement in here and it’s fucking soundproof,” Obito grunted as they continued their search.

Orochimaru gave an irritated grunt. “Likely.”

Just then they turned a corner and came upon a curious door. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara stood in front of it.

“I hate being right.” Huffed Obito as him, Kurama, and Orochimaru walked up to the three other boys.

“Well, boys?” Kurama asked as he looked at it.

Kiba glanced over his shoulder. “He’s behind this door. I just know it.”

“So why isn’t it open yet?” Asked Obito.

Gaara’s sand poked the door, and it flashed with intricate seal work. He then looked at Obito like he was saying ‘answer your answer?’.

“Of course.” Everyone turned to Orochimaru and Kurama. “You two are the only ones with any real seal work knowledge.”

Everyone stepped away from the door to let them examine the seals. “These are pretty simple. His knowledge pool isn’t as vast as ours.” Kurama smirked, looking at Orochimaru.

“That’s because he didn’t have two decades with a master.” Orochimaru chuckled, running through several hand signs before placing his palm on one seal. It instantly broke and lock quietly clicked.

They got to work after that. Kurama and Orochimaru going along the door, cracking and breaking each seal until the door gave a quiet, muffled release and popped open an inch. As soon as the door released a heart-stopping roar of blinding agony hit the group like a bomb went off. They all froze, listening to the blood-curdling screams and howls coming from deep within.

It lasted only milliseconds before Kurama threw the door open and rushed the stairs, racing down them at lightning speeds. Orochimaru hot on his heels as Obito warped down and Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba chased after the adults.

Kurama demolished the last door in their way. The terrible sounds of his claws gouging into the metal and shredding it open only adding to the screams that were coming from behind that door.

*

Madara paced the Hokage office while Sasuke continued getting everything ready. “What is taking so long?” He snapped at the boy. “I can’t hold this clone for long.”

“It’s almost ready…” The boy snapped back, glaring at Madara.

The older Uchiha couldn’t help but laugh, ruffling Sasuke’s hair. “You remind me of my brother.”

Sasuke eyed the other Uchiha. “Hn…” Sitting back on his heels he looked over the seal work that surrounded him, Madara’s body, and Hiruzen. “Okay…”

“Let’s begin.” Madara’s wood clone popped.

“Sasuke…” Hiruzen looked at the boy. “You don’t need to do this. Madara Uchiha is insane. He lost his mind long ago.”

Shaking his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. “Shut up already. You literally have no idea what’s going on. We’re trying to save everyone.” He paused. “Well… Trying to get our hanyo without killing too many people. Kurama and Naruto are ours. They belong at our sides. Together the four of us can turn the Shinobi world into a better, stronger place.”

Hiruzen frowned and closed his eyes. “You’ve been consumed by the Curse…”

Sasuke backhanded Hiruzen and growled. “Shut the fuck up! YOU KNOW NOTHING!”

His body arched and he groaned, popping his neck. Then he lurched forward with a groan, his hands splaying on the floor as he panted. Blood began to drip from his mouth. He dry heaved and shuddered. As his blood hit the floorboards, the seal work started to light up red. A violent shudder racked through him, and he gagged before vomiting a significant and alarming amount of blood.

The pool of blood began to slither along the lines of the seal while Sasuke stayed on all fours, panting and shaking, blood trailing from his mouth.

*

Kurama ripped through the door and leapt into the laboratory. His eyes widened as he saw his precious kit restrained to an exam table. Danzō was hunched over the blond’s head. All anyone could see was his bloody body trembling and twitching, and his mess of blond hair that had been taken out of it’s braided and fauxhawked style.

Kiba and Shikamaru somehow got around everyone else and were on either side of Kurama. They stared in horror as Danzō slowly straightened and looked over at the group. Blood splattered on his face and front.

The older man lifted a brow. “Quite the entrance you all make.” There was the distinct sound of something anatomical plopping into a medical tray.

“Naruto…” Orochimaru called to the boy, receiving no answer panic filled him. “Naruto!”

There was a gurgled moan. “Oro-....chi…” Orochimaru’s heart clenched, and fury filled him at the gut-churning weakness of Naruto’s voice.

Kurama was breathing heavily, he had started with three tails, but the sight of his kit brought out four more. Totalling at seven viciously whipping tails. He growled low. “Get. Away.”

“From. Him.” Orochimaru finished with a demented growl.

Danzō chuckled and stepped away from Naruto. Obito cried out in horror and covered his mouth, looking away from the bloody and maimed body on the table.

The floor dropped out from Orochimaru, and he landed on one knee. “Naruto…” His stomach flipped.

Kurama’s eyes widened. “...You sick... Son.. of..” His stomach lurched, and he felt lightheaded.

The battle cry of three teens snapped the adults from their horror as they watched Gaara slammed a wall of sand into Danzō, chucking him across the room.

Kiba and Shikamaru already bolting for Danzō behind Gaara. “I’m gonna rend the flesh from your body!” Kiba roared as Akamaru growled.

Danzō easily dodged Akamaru, kicking the pup across the room with a disgusted sneer. “You brats don’t stand a chance.”

He moved to take off his wrappings. “Don’t let him remove the wrappings!” Kurama cried out as he leapt into action, jumping across a medical table and launching himself at the bastard.

Orochimaru moved to Naruto, checking the boy over. “Don’t worry… I can fix you… Tsu...Tsunade can fix you… You’ll be okay…” He swallowed thickly, trembling fingers touching the edges of a now empty eye socket. His gold eyes glancing to the medical tray where one, beautiful blue eye laid, complete with its nerves attached.

Warping behind Danzō, Obito grabbed him in a bear hug and warped away with him. His mistake was thinking the three teens would stay behind. When he dropped Danzō onto the unforgiving surface of his Kamui dimension Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara landed on their feet.

“WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?” Obito screeched at them.

Kiba didn’t pause before nearly howling and leaping at Danzō, claws and teeth ready to tear at the man. Shikamaru whipped through hand signs and shadows sprinted across the ground to Danzō, locking the man in place.

Gaara stood as sand swirled around him and his grinned maliciously. “Thank you, Obito-san. This area is perfect for destroying this piece of filth.”

Danzō growled, fighting Shikamaru’s hold. “Give up boy! You think your genin level power can hold me for long?”

Kiba slammed into him, a hand impaling the man’s shoulder and bursting out the back of it. “We don’t need it to hold long!”

*

Tenzō and Genma looked at each other and then the Hokage Office doors. “Should we check?”

Genma sighed, shrugging. “He’s just a kid. I don’t think he even has his Sharingan yet.” He shook his head. “And Hokage-sama didn’t seem concerned over it. Besides, even if Sasuke flipped out about something, what could he do against the God of Shinobi?”

“Ah…” Tenzō looked forward again. “That’s a good point. He is just a child.”

Within the office, Hiruzen was watching in abject horror as Sasuke threw up another noxious pool of blood. This pool migrated to the centre of the seal and formed a tight, perfectly circle puddle.

Sasuke lowered his forehead to the floor, gasping and trembling all over. It took him a minute before he slowly lifted his head and sat back on his heels. Opening his eyes, he let out a soft breath and smiled. “I feel so much better now.” He chuckled and looked at Hiruzen. “You’re about to feel a whole lot worse.”

He pushed himself to stand and moved to Madara’s corpse. Taking out a kunai he carved into the well-preserved body. Popping his neck, he tossed the kunai behind him, and it landed in Hiruzen’s right bicep with a smooth schlick. The Hokage moaned as it sank to the hilt. Sasuke turned and snickered. “Nailed it.” Crouching down he started carving into Hiruzen’s body, mirroring the seals he had just cut into Madara’s body.

“Sasuke, you need to snap out of his control. This isn’t like you.”

Sharingan eyes narrowed and Sasuke spit in Hiruzen’s face, snarling. “You don’t fucking know me. He’s been in my head for over a year. He knows me more than anyone!” He viciously carved into the Kage without mercy, grinning when the old man cried out when he hit a particularly sensitive nerve.

*

A pop noise sounded in the training ground. Alerting Sakura, Raidō, and Kakashi. They all turned to where Sasuke had been and stared at the clearing puffs of smoke.

“It was a fucking clone!” Kakashi realised now why Sasuke had been so calm. “Damn it!”

“I’ll look for him at Root!” Raidō shunshinned with a burst of leaves.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “What do you think, Kakashi-sensei?” She looked up at her Team 7 leader and sensei.

“We search the village and head towards the Tower.” Kakashi looked towards the tower in the distance. “Let’s go.”

The duo took separate roads heading for the tower. Kakashi would pass by the Uchiha compound on his way and check there. While Sakura would cut through town to check Naruto’s old apartment and then to the tower. They had no idea where the real Sasuke might be. The only one who could likely honestly guess where he’d be was Naruto, and he was gone.

*

“Kurama!” Obito warped back into the lab, grabbed the hanyo and warped back into his dimension.

As they entered Kurama came upon a strange scene. Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru were attacking Danzō in capital formation. There was never a moment where Danzō was not being attacked by one of them. Gaara was the hardest hitter out of the three. But Kurama could clearly see the damage the other two were dealing to the supposedly superior shinobi.

“I guess it doesn’t matter what timeline it is, those three are violently loyal to Naruto.” Kurama looked at Obito in surprise.

“You can say that again… Gaara barely knows Naruto. Shika and Kiba have barely been around him. But...here we are.” He motioned to the battle going on in front of them. “I don’t understand how three genin are doing this.”

Kurama shrugged, watching Kiba piledriver Danzō into the ground while Shikamaru ran to another area to line up another shadow attack. They were running low on chakra. Gaara was running out of steam as well, they weren’t trained for taking on such a powerhouse of a Shinobi.

“The wrapping on his coming off…” Kurama noted. “Gaara! Rip his-... fuck it.” Kurama took off in a run. He slammed into Danzō’s right arm, his claws piercing into the meat of it as he grinned wildly at the asshole. “Hey, fuckwad.” He winked when Danzō’s eyes widened. He pressed his feet into the man’s chest, lifted his chin, tilted his head back and roared as he tore the limb from Danzō’s body.

Throwing the arm at Obito, he panted. “Warp it out of here!”

Obito saluted with the arm and warped away, dropping it on the table near Naruto and Orochimaru. Obito paused, looking at the state the blond was in. “Can he move yet…? Is.. is that a fucking tail?”

Orochimaru and a now one-eyed Naruto glanced at the hanyo tail laid out on a counter. Naruto looked down, closing his right eye. “Uhn…”

“What is happening?” Orochimaru regarded Obito.

“Right..” He shook his head to refocus back on task. “Kurama is helping Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru.” He pointed at the arm. “That’s a gift from Kurama. Would you mind removing the eyes and storing them?” Obito nodded to Orochimaru before warping away again.

A few seconds later Obito warped back and slammed into Orochimaru and Naruto as he took them to the floor. A huge blast followed him through the warp along with Kurama, Gaara, Kiba, Danzō, and Shikamaru. The explosion blowing the ceiling out and destroying the upper floor. Exposing the lab to the setting sun.

Everyone scattered, climbing out of the crater that used to be Danzō’s fortress. Kurama roared, now at nine tails and pulsing with vibrant purple chakra.

Orochimaru held Naruto close, looking on in shock at Kurama. “OBITO!”

Obito turned and panted, his right side clawed to shit and bleeding. “Danzō is using Shisui’s eye! Kurama’s no longer on our side!”

A small gasp caught their attention, and they looked at the barely conscious boy they were there to rescue. “Kurama…” Naruto breathed softly, watching his best friend fight for Danzō.

Kurama tackled Gaara, roaring in the boy’s face before lifting a clawed hand to strike him. Thankfully the ichibi jinchūriki was rescued by Shukaku cloaking him and kicking Kurama off. The two going head to head in a tailed beast mode battle royale.

Danzō stumbled forward and narrowed his eyes at Kiba and Shikamaru who were nursing wounds and trying to regroup. Kiba had grabbed Akamaru and placed him somewhere safe when they ran. But now, they needed to fight more.

“Go...Orochimaru..he-help them..” Naruto weakly pushed at the Sannin. “P-please…”

“But you won't be protected…” A frowned etched on Orochimaru’s features.

“I’ll be fine... Go..” He pushed hard until Orochimaru gave in and leaned him up against a tree trunk.

Obito joined Orochimaru, and they charged Danzō. “We need that fucking eye! He’ll destroy it if we deal a fatal blow before retrieving it!” Obito warned as they moved.

Kiba limped to the side with Shikamaru as they watched the great Snake Sannin take Danzō on directly. Obito was warping as he always did, dodging attacks and slipping away only to arrive behind Danzō.

*

Standing in front of the pooled puddle at the centre of the seal Sasuke ran through hand signs for several minutes, muttering to himself as he went through each one. Hiruzen was laying to one side of the seal, bleeding out onto the seal work and mixing with the blood Sasuke had puked up that travelled along the lines.

He straightened and took a shoulder width stance before dropping to a knee, biting the meaty part of his palm where his thumb connected to it and slammed his hand to the puddle of blood. A splash of the thick liquid cascading up. The blobs and drops floating in the air suspended as everything seemed to slow and the air thickened like it was filled with ashen smoke.

Madara’s body sat up in the coffin. It climbed out and sluggishly walked to Hiruzen’s still paralysed form. It dropped to its knees. And lifting its right hand slammed itself into its own chest. His left hand mimicking the gesture in Hiruzen’s.

A sonic bomb blasted through the room. The boom of energy swirled around the ritual, the blood lifting through the tornado-like pressure whipping around. All of the blood lifting higher and higher until formed into a small ball above their heads the seal disappearing into the ball. Silence drowned the room before the ball flew straight for Madara’s body. It slammed into the back of Madara’s neck like a kunai and then soaked into the body.

Hiruzen sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he stared into Madara’s now open eyes. An Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly. Madara smirked, tilted his head, gripped Hiruzen’s heart firmly. “Goodbye, Hiruzen Sarutobi.” He tore the heart clean from Hiruzen’s chest and crushed it in his palm.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor. Madara removed his hand from his own chest, and it healed itself almost instantly. He stood and approached his unconscious apprentice. “Time to get out of here.” He crouched down, scooped Sasuke into his arms and turned to the double doors.

Walking forward he held out his right hand and forced the privacy seals to drop before shunshinning from the office with the young Uchiha.

*

Madara arrived at a wild battleground. He watched his Kurama fighting the wrong people. Naruto was leaned against a tree trunk, bleeding from multiple wounds that weren’t healing, missing his left eye, and his right arm looked broken or something, it was just limp at his side. His neck was bandaged, his hands were wrapped, as well as his feet, torso, thigh, and left ear. Even with all the bandages, he was smeared in blood and filth.

Inhaling deeply, Madara walked over to the small blond. He laid Sasuke next to him. “My poor, sweet little Naruto…” He caressed the boy’s right cheek.

“Ma…” Naruto slowly looked up, he had been on the verge of passing out until that moment. “How...wh..” He whimpered and noticed a weight next to him. He glanced at Sasuke and gasped. “What’d you do to him!?” He sobbed weakly, lifting his left hand to touch the unconscious Uchiha’s cheek.

“He’s fine. He was helping to resurrect me.” Madara tilted Naruto’s face back to him, and he leaned down, kissing the boy softly. “I’m going to go help Kurama. Stay here and don’t do anything stupid.”

Naruto’s brow creased. “Why would you help us…”

“Because he’s mine.” He stood and turned to to the insanity that was supposed to be a battle.

Rolling through hand signs like a second nature Madara thrust his hands forward Jukai Kōtan burst forth growing from everywhere and overwhelming the area in a massive knot of forest. The jutsu split everyone up. Kurama was alone and tangled in a patch of branches tightly. Obito was cut off from Danzō with Orochimaru. Kiba and Shikamaru split from everyone else. Gaara was pinned to the ground by another mass of branches.

“My, my, my… Kurama you were so easily controlled by the old piece of shit.” Madara sighed, leaning into a snarling hanyo face. “Oh calm down.” He stared into the mind-controlled eyes and tilted his head, severing the connection Danzō had formed.

Kurama blinked several times as he was brought back to his senses. Instantly seeing Madara, he froze and pressed back against the trunk he was wrapped against. “Madara.” The sound of the other man’s name was venomous on Kurama’s tongue. “You finally show yourself.”

Trademark Uchiha smirk greet Kurama as Madara chortled. “I finally got free of my rather useful prison.” He wiped some blood from Kurama’s cheekbone. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Fuck you.” Kurama sneered, snapping his teeth at the hand that dared to touch him.

Madara shook his head with a sigh. “Such animosity.” He gripped the hanyo’s jaw tightly and leaned in, kissing him firmly. “I suppose I’ve helped enough.” He smiled. “I’ll see you soon. I’ve just come back from the dead, once again.” He chuckled. “I need to recover a bit.” He gave Kurama another forceful kiss before vanishing in thin air.

Kiba rushed to Shikamaru’s side and glanced around. “Danzō is near us. Let’s fucking finish this dirtbag.”

“Agreed.” Shikamaru pushed himself up and dusted himself off. His eyes narrowed, and he looked through the massive forest that seemed to grow from nowhere. “Any idea who pulled off this mastery?”

“Nope. And I don’t really care at the moment. I just want that sick son of a bitch.”

They nodded and took off in the direction Kiba smelled the vile man.

As they climbed through the masses of branches and trunks, they could hear Danzō in distress. That was in their favour. They peeked through a tiny clearing and saw that Danzō’s only arm had gotten pinned between two tree trunks, securing him in place.

“How fortuitous… We just need to take care of that eye… I heard Obito say he needs it.” Kiba glanced at Shikamaru. “Do you think he plans to give it to Naruto?”

“He’s gonna. Whether he wants to or not.” The Nara sneered as they stepped through the clearing. “Hey, dirtbag.”

Danzō looked at the two boys and started laughing. “Ah, it’s just you two.” He visibly relaxed and sighed, continuing on working his arm free.

“Yup. Just us. The GENIN who are gonna kill ya. But first!” Kiba gestured for Shikamaru to take the lead.

“We need that eye.” Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu one last time, pinning Danzō’s head back. Another shadow slowly entering the man’s right ear canal.

The pain shot through Danzō and he screamed. Shikamaru nodded, and Kiba launched forward, his sharp, pointed, nails driving around Danzō’s right eye. Correctly plucking the ball from its socket with the nerve’s intact. He popped it into his pocket-sized water canteen and tucked it away while ignoring Danzō’s growing screams.

“To quote one of Naru’s favourite games….” Kiba lowered his voice and punched a fist into the air. “FINISH HIM!”

Together Kiba slammed his clawed hand into Danzō’s chest as Shikamaru drove the shadow through Danzō’s brain.

Fatality.

\------

A/N: So...uhhhhh thoughts? Feelings? Leave comments, but be kind. I'm super sensitive over this chapter for some reason. I blame fatigue and emotional exhaustion from writing it.

Please hit the kudos if you haven't by this point. Which if ya haven't, I'm at least grateful you're still reading! Haha PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm sorry I've been falling down on responding to comments on my other story.

Also, for those of you who do not know. I have a twitter account now to update the statuses of chapters. It's rhysmorgen.


End file.
